A Legacy of Love
by ursa major II
Summary: Sean and Marita angst. Though they want to be together, they find that love may not be enough and Jeremy came to Lexington seeking a real family, but there is something more to his original proclamations.REVIEWS WELCOMED!EPILOGUE 03.19.06 COMPLETED
1. Dilemmas and Rage

**A Legacy of Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the now defunct TV show Legacy. All characters, with the exception of Pete Dixon, Wilhelmina Brown, and other new personalities that may appear, belong to Chris Abbott and the Executives at UPN.

Summary: The story picks up several weeks after Sean broke off his engagement to Vivian. He's already been working as the Deputy Director of Regional Affairs, but has been expelled (rather asked to take some time off), due to the drama going on in his personal life. Jeremy is still Jeremy, but in this story he's a bit more mature than the character on the show.

Author's Note: I know it's been 5 years since this show aired, but I've been working on this fic forever (when I've had time). I'm hoping there are still a few Legacy fans out there who can enjoy this story. Please don't hesitate to leave feedback, but be gentle, this is my first fic.

Category: Sean, Marita and a dash of the others

**Chapter One**

Sean was restless. Though he'd finally regained some sense of order in his life, after weeks of turmoil, he still couldn't free his mind of all that had occurred. Following the disaster at the engagement party things had quickly spun out of control. Assemblyman Clancy had removed him from his position as Deputy Director of Regional Affairs, citing that he was too distracted by the recent problems in his life to give Lexington the focus it needed; Asa Winters had demanded full payment of the money he'd loaned him towards his tobacco crop, and his barn had mysteriously burned down. Angered and shocked by the Assemblyman's fallacious observation regarding his commitment to his job, Sean had spent the past few weeks fighting for reinstatement. He'd even made a special trip to Washington, D.C. to discuss the matter with Clancy. The Assemblyman was reluctant at first, but he eventually reinstated him. However, the man did make it clear that he was keeping him on only because there were several major projects coming up that needed someone with his skill to oversee. After those projects were initiated the man warned that there was a good chance that Sean's job would be reappointed to someone else in the Fall. Sean was completely bewildered by the Assemblyman's stance. It was so unlike him to be rigid and cold, but he could only guess that Asa Winters had something to do with the Assemblyman's changed demeanor. It was no secret that Vivian's father had played a huge part in Clancy being elected to the Assembly. Hence her father felt that he had a say in all of the decisions the Assemblyman made, and Sean knew that any decision to remove him from office would be welcomed, maybe even initiated by Asa Winters. After all, Asa hadn't wasted any time displaying his fury over what had happened. Immediately after Sean's infamous announcement at the party, Asa had demanded the money he'd loaned him be returned by week's end. If it wasn't for his Pa paying Asa off, Sean would've had to give the man the land he'd used for crops to settle the loan, which would've been a hard loss to swallow. Considering that land had been in the family for years, and the crop that was growing on it was about to generated an enormous amount of revenue that would've been lost to him. Thank God for pa, Sean thought as he continued to lay in the darkness, staring at the ceiling. Despite everything that had went on, his pa had been a rock, standing by him throughout this whole ordeal. He knew that his father wanted to know why he'd chose not to marry Vivian. He could see it in his eyes anytime they remotely discussed what went on that day, but his father didn't press the issue. Sean guessed that he was waiting for the opportunity to broach the subject, or he felt that Sean would tell him the whole story if and when the time was right. Sean didn't know if there would ever be a right time to tell his pa that he loved Marita, and that his love for her was what caused him to renege on his plans with Vivian. It worried him to think how his pa would react to that declaration. It worried him even more to think how Mr. Peters, Marita's father, would take the news. They were both tolerant men. They'd went through hell fighting in the Civil War together and had come out the closest of friends, but despite all of that, they hadn't escaped the hatred people exhibited towards their unusual friendship. Things were better now, but Sean knew that what his pa and Mr. Peters had experienced would cause them both to be firmly against anything beyond friendship developing between him and Marita. But he couldn't get bogged down with thoughts of their reactions to his love for Marita he thought, The most important reaction was her's. He'd told her he couldn't marry anyone unless he felt about them the way he felt about her; they'd even shared a kiss after his affirmation, but did she fully understand what he meant, that she was the only woman for him and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? Sean sighed, as he covered his face with his forearm. "_Probably not_," he whispered into the darkness. He'd barely gotten the opportunity to speak with her the past few weeks. So much had been going on. He had to talk to her soon – tomorrow. He resolved, let her know what his intentions are.

* * *

Relaxed by the scent of the freshly blooming flowers Marita felt as if she could finally think clearly. She took a detour through the garden on her way to the Logans because she needed to do some thinking. She had been torn about whether to accept the position at Cherry's Prepatory School, several hundred miles away, or remain in Lexington. She had applied for the position months ago, but it wasn't until a few days earlier that she learned they were interested in hiring her for the job. And though her pa was right when he said the position would be a great opportunity for her to realize her dream to educate more children, Marita didn't want to leave him, the kids she was currently teaching, who were making tremendous progress with their studies, and most importantly Sean. Sean was the main reason why this decision was such a dilemma Marita thought as she stopped to take in the beauty of the azaleas. He was no longer planning to marry Vivian, and since he'd broken off the engagement, she realized that his plans with Vivian were at the core of her reasons for wanting to leave Lexington. Now, even though she wanted to see what Michigan had to offer, she desired just as strongly to remain in Lexington, remain in Sean's life. She couldn't imagine being able to fully enjoy her future if Sean wasn't apart of it, but the reality was, he couldn't be in her life, not in the way she wanted. Society was cruel to those who found themselves in the predicament she and Sean were now in. Not to mention the possible danger it would put their families in. Though there had been some changes in society, there were still many people who were not fond of Negroes and would react to a relationship between her and Sean violently. And Sean had such a solid future ahead of him in politics she thought, and she was not about to jeopardize that or allow him to, due to their feelings. That was why she'd concluded that she would accept the position in Michigan. It broke her heart to realize there was no future for her and Sean, but she had to face that realization. It was much more destructive to live in the dream that they could actually build a future.

* * *

Minutes later, Marita quickly ran up the front stairs of the Logan home, no longer overwhelmed by the reality of never having Sean, but calm, poised and ready to face the day that lay ahead. She'd placed the flowers she'd picked in her satchel and was just about to open the front door, when it suddenly opened. She was astonished by what the gaping door revealed. It was Sean; he appeared to be in a hurry himself. For his vest was unfastened and the first few buttons of his shirt were loose, revealing his smooth chest. His tie was draped around his neck and his hair was slightly tousled. His piercing blue eyes revealed that he was just as stunned to see her as she was him. All the feelings Marita had managed to suppress came rushing forward, leaving her speechless and unable to move, while the decisions she'd finally made regarding their relationship seemed to dissolve into the light breeze that had begun to blow.

"_Hello Marita_," Sean said softly as his eyes bore holes into her.

"_Hello Sean_," She answered quietly.

"_How have you been_?" he asked.

No longer able to hold his gaze, she lowered her eyes, desperately trying to escape the intense emotions she felt for him. "_Good and you_?" she answered as she mustered the courage to look up again.

"_Good_," he answered, refusing to remove his gaze from her face. She was breathtaking, he thought, as he studied the flawlessness of her beautiful brown skin. It took everything in him not to act on what he was feeling for her. Sean briefly closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, attempting to fight his desire to kiss her.

"_Your father told me you were reinstated as Deputy Director_." Marita said, interrupting his thoughts

"_Yes, today will be my first day back_."

"_Congratulations_!"

"_Thank you_"

For a moment Marita had managed to steer her mind away from the thoughts that had been triggered by Sean's presence, but now there was a growing silence between them and those thoughts and feelings again began to crowd her heart.

"_I have to go_" Marita said abruptly, needing to escape the emotions that would soon overpower her will. "_I'm way behind schedule and I'm sure you need to get to town_"

"_Wait!_" Sean interjected, causing her to halt "_I need to talk to you_."

Marita's uneasiness increased. She had a deep fear of what Sean might say. For the passion had not left his eyes since he'd opened that door, and she was not prepared to curb any declarations he might make.

"_Sean this isn't a good time_." She said

"_I know_." He answered as he buttoned his shirt and vest, "_but what I have to say can't wait_."

Marita was reluctant to start a conversation that would no doubt weaken her already fragile emotional state, but she and Sean had to speak about this sometime. It was better to square things away now, than later. At least then they could move on with their lives, without carrying any misconceptions about a possible future together.

"_Ok_" Marita said as she took a deep breath and nervously clasped her satchel with both hands. _"Let's talk." _

"_Let's go out here_." Sean gestured towards the porch.

Just as he closed the door behind them, he and Marita heard his name being called. They followed the voice and saw that it was Alice, who was waving a bright blue scarf as she briskly walked towards the house.

"_Sean, where have you been_?" Alice asked in an annoyed tone once she reached them. "_I've been looking all over for you._"

"_I've been right here_," Sean answered impatiently as he walked towards the steps to meet her. "_What is it_?" he continued, annoyed at Alice's timing, which was disrupting what he was eager to state to Marita.

"_Pa told me you're going to call on Vivian today and I just thought she'd like her scarf back_." she said as she met him on the steps and handed him the scarf.

Marita saw this as an opportunity to leave. It was clear, thankfully, that she and Sean's conversation would not be happening that day. They both had to get to work and trying to talk on the porch of his father's house would draw more attention than either one of them wanted.

"_I'm going to go_," she said, before Sean could respond to Alice "_I should've met with your pa a while ago and I'm sure he's wondering where I am_."

Sean's first instinct was to stop her and continue what he was about to say before they were interrupted, but he couldn't without giving Alice the shock of her life.

"_Ok_" he said restraining his wish to say more.

"_Good luck today_" Marita said to Sean.

"_Thank you_"

"_Alice_" Marita said as she smiled towards the young lady, then turned and headed for the door. Sean quietly sighed as he and Alice watched Marita disappear into the house. He briefly closed his eyes, and fought his desire to go after her and an even stronger hankering to scold Alice for the interruption. But the latter wouldn't be right he thought, for Alice had no idea what she'd walked up on and only meant well by trying to be sure Vivian received her scarf.

"_I better go too_," he said as he slowly walked down the remaining stairs. "_I'll make sure Vivian gets her scarf._"

"_Sean" _Alice said

"_Yeah_," he said as he turned back to face her

"_I know that the past few weeks have been tough, with everything going on, but I just want you to know that I'm proud of how you've handled the pressure and I'm glad that you're back helping the people of Lexington_."

Sean was encouraged by Alice's words. He was happy to know that at least one person in his family was still proud of him. And to think he was actually considering scolding her a few moments earlier.

"_Thanks Alice, that means a lot_."

* * *

Sean had been waiting at least a half an hour when Vivian finally graced him with her presence. He stood to greet her as she entered the room with an air of superiority and a look of absolute perfection, _almost too perfect, _he thought. She had a lot to offer, and would have no problem making some man happy he mused, just not him. His heart belonged elsewhere.

"_Hello Sean_," she said as she walked past him and sat in an armchair near the fireplace.

"_Hello Vivian_," Sean said as he turned and followed her taking a seat on the sofa nearest to her chair.

"_So, how have you been?_" he asked

"_I've been well_." She answered confidently

"_Good…Alice wanted me to return this to you_" He pulled the scarf from his inside pocket "_You left it at the party_" he said cautiously as he handed it to her.

"_Thank you,_" she said as she took it from his hands, managing to avoid his eyes in the process.

They both became quiet, unsure about how to proceed, to break the heightened tension between them. However Vivian did know that she wanted to let Sean stew a little longer before bringing him back into her good graces. After all, he'd humiliated her in front of the whole town and deserved to suffer for the pain and embarrassment he caused her. That was one of the main reasons why she refused to see him when he'd tried calling on her the day after the party. She wanted him to be overwhelmed with worry, and to feel the soreness that rejection causes. But that was all over now; her father had called in his loan, which Sean immediately settled up, probably with his father's help, and as a result her father had had him expelled as Deputy Director of Regional Affairs. Sean had been through enough she thought wearily; plus she didn't want to leave him hanging for too long, just long enough for him to realize what he had in her. She would then accept his heartfelt apology and take him back. That's why she'd called on him she pondered confidently, to tell him she was sorry for refusing to see him, something she was certain Sean wouldn't allow her to do. He'd stop her apology and in turn apologize himself and from there, things would fall into place. She would have Sean eating out of her hands in no time.

"_I…_" they both began and laughed lightly when they realized they had spoken at the same time. The tension between them instantly dissolved, and they both started to feel more comfortable with one another.

"_You go first_" Vivian said

"_I couldn't_," Sean responded.

"_I insist_" Vivian urged

"_Ok_" Sean said "_I want to apologize… for the way things turned out at the party... I never wanted to hurt you… and I'm sorry." _Sean paused a moment and took a deep breath_. "I should've spoken to you about my feelings before…_"

"_It's ok Sean_" Vivian interjected "_What happened at the party is partly the reason why I called on you today_."

"_I suspected that_" Sean said nervously

"_First off, I want to say I'm sorry that I turned you away when you came to apologize before. I wasn't ready to face you and I was so hur..._"

"_Vivian, please don't apologize, it was my…_"

"_Sean, please, I have to say this." _Sean became quiet, letting her continue_. "When you came by… the emotions I was feeling was too near. And I just couldn't face you…I know that you were concerned for me, and wanted to express your regret, but I couldn't hear it right then."_

"_Vivian your apology is not needed. I'm the one that caused all of the hurt you were feeling. So I understand why you turned me away. I'm just glad you're ok now_."

Silence –

"_Yes Sean… I am better_." Vivian hesitated then continued "_After I got passed the feelings that day brought on, I began to understand fully why you couldn't ask me to marry you_." Sean became uncomfortable and shifted in his position in an attempt to quell his uneasiness. "_You were concerned about your post as Deputy Director…And though I knew how important that position was to you, I continued to insist that we visit Europe for a year without any thoughts as to how that would affect what you wanted. It would have been impossible for you to be away that long and with your job as Deputy Director being so important and me failing to listen…you couldn't go forward with the engagement_." Sean was shocked, speechless as Vivian continued "_I only wished you'd come and talked to me again before things became so… unpleasant. Though even now I still don't know how much good it would've done. I wasn't listening to anyone at that time." _She said lightly_ ".But that's over now. The reason I asked you by today was to say I understand your concerns and that despite everything, I will marry you_." Vivian finished happily.

No longer able to mask his shock, Sean's face reflected the astonishment that he was feeling within. He swallowed hard, then began slowly

"_Vivian…I can't…marry you_." What followed was a devastating silence. The light mood that surrounded them earlier had given way to intense pressure.

"_Pardon?_" she whispered with a look of bafflement on her face.

"_I'm sorry, but we're not… getting married…_" Sean replied as gently as possible.

Vivian was completely shocked. All these weeks she knew that Sean wanted to apologize, and she was just as certain that he wanted to continue their wedding plans. She couldn't believe this was happening. What did she do to deserve this? Had her game of coyness caused his indifference with regard to their relationship?

"_No Sean_" she said as she looked him squarely in the eyes, shaking her head in denial, "_You don't know what you're saying, you're just nervous and need more time to think_."

"_No, I'm very clear about what I'm saying_," Sean said as he returned her gaze.

For a moment Vivian remained silent, still trying to grasp the astonishment she felt. Then gradually the hurt and shock she felt melded into humiliation and anger. "_How could you do this to me?_" she cried abruptly "_How could you have asked me to marry you, plan a future with me and then walk away without looking back? It's as if you never loved me_."

"_I'm sorry Vivian I…_"

"_I'm sorry is not an explanation for what you've done!" _She interjected_ "Did you ever love me, because if you did, I don't understand how you could do this_?"

Vivian stared at Sean waiting for his response; He felt trapped, and he didn't know how to respond. She was right; he never loved her. He cared for her deeply, but he wasn't in love with her.

"_Oh my God_," she cried "_you never loved me_."

"_Vivian no_," Sean said quickly, trying to prevent things from deteriorating even further, but she continued speaking over his pleas.

"_Why were you going to marry me_," she cried "_Was it political_?"

"_No_," Sean repelled. He wasn't marrying Vivian for love and he most definitely wasn't going to marry her for a political advantage. He was not that kind of man. He'd made plans to marry her because he cared for her and because he thought he had no future with Marita, but when it came time for him to fully commit he couldn't do it. He couldn't let go of Marita.

"_I would never do something like that and you know it. If that were my reason for agreeing to marry you, we'd be married_."

Vivian's anger amplified within, so much so, that she couldn't stand to look at Sean any longer.

"_Wilhelmina_!" she called sharply.

Ms. Wilhelmina, a motherly figure, a black woman, almost instantly appeared in the doorway of the room.

"_Yes Ms. Vivian_," she answered.

"_Will you show Mr. Logan the door please_?"

"_Yes ma'am, Mr. Logan_" Wilhelmina said.

"_Give me a minute Wilhelmina_," Sean asked. But the woman remained in the doorway refusing to leave. _"Please_" Sean pleaded

"_Wait in the hallway_" Vivian said angrily at the servant. Ms. Wilhelmina silently retreated into the hallway outside of the door.

"_Vivian I'm sorry_," Sean said as he turned to face her again "I _didn't come here to argue, I just wanted to make things right between us_."

"_You know Sean, I am so tired of hearing you apologize_," Vivian said with tears in her eyes as she stood up and looked down on him " _because the truth is, no matter how much you say you're sorry, it will never make up for the pain and humiliation you've caused me_."

She immediately began to cry. Sean then stood and attempted to touch her arm, give her some kind of comfort, but she recoiled and turned away.

"_Vivian_" He uttered again.

She didn't give him another look but instead ran from the room in tears. Sean sighed as he stood there for a moment with his head hung. He was hoping that their talk would make things better, but instead it had only made things worse. He then reluctantly turned to go and found Asa Winters standing in the parlor's doorway. After what just happened with Vivian, that's all he needed was a confrontation with her father, whose face expressed a clear image of lividness.

"_What the hell are you doing here_?" Asa asked angrily as he walked into the parlor.

"_I came to speak with Vivian_" Sean responded evenly, "_but now I'm leaving_." As he made his way towards the door, Asa boldly stepped into his path, blocking his way.

"_I want you to stay away from my daughter and stay off of my property_." He said tightly "_Otherwise there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me Logan_?"

"_I understand perfectly_" Sean said firmly as he stared the man squarely in the eyes. Asa then stepped aside, but Sean didn't move, holding the man's gaze for moment, before he coolly exited the room and the Winters' house.

* * *

Sean was exhausted when he arrived home. It had been the day from hell, and he really just needed some time to decompress. What he wouldn't give to be coming home to Marita, to spend the evening in her arms just talking about the events of the day. She was always such a comfort to him, and he longed to be in her presence right now. But that was not possible. So, he decided on the next best thing, being alone with his thoughts of her. Knowing that everyone else would be in the parlor waiting for Mabeline, their cook, to finish dinner, Sean made his way to the study. It was cool and quiet in there, so peaceful and that's exactly what he needed. He immediately went to the couch and sat down, running his hands through his hair, then down his face. He closed his eyes and sighed from the relaxation that engulfed him as he leaned his head back to rest. Sean remained this way for a long time, just enjoying the quiet and thinking of Marita. A lot had happened today, but all he wanted to do was think of her. How beautiful, smart and loving she was and how much he loved her and wanted to build a life with her. He was frustrated by the interruption that morning, but that was ok, the porch of his father's house probably wasn't the best place to reveal his heart to her. Anyone could've walked up just as Alice had. He was just so anxious to tell her what he was feeling, but he'd have to be patient. There was a right time for everything, Sean thought. Eventually they'd get some time alone were they could talk openly about their future. Just the thought of marrying Marita and having a family with her caused him to sigh with happiness and contentment. He wouldn't ask for anything more if God blessed him with that privilege. Before long, besieged by his soothing thoughts, Sean dosed off to sleep, but soon he was awakened by footsteps coming down the hallway. He knew someone would eventually come looking for him, but he was hoping it wouldn't be so soon. Seconds later, his father appeared in the doorway.

"_There you are_," he said as he walked into the room "_Why are you in here_?"

Sean didn't respond immediately. He really didn't want to discuss the events of the day. He'd rather carry on with his peaceful thoughts.

"_What happened_?" Ned asked as he stood across the room looking at Sean.

Sean closed his eyes, then opened them again as he recalled the events in his mind that had taken place earlier. When he finally spoke, he told his father everything regarding his visit with Vivian, how the conversation with her was going well until she announced her desire to continue their wedding plans.

"_From there, it went downhill._" He continued "Things _really got ugly; Vivian ended up running from the room in tears. And to top that off, Asa came in on the end of the argument and stopped short of throwing me off the property…How did this turn into such a mess_?" Sean whispered as he massaged his temples.

"_Son I'm sorry_," Ned said as he sat down in the chair adjacent to him. "_I was hoping your visit had gone well. However, these things take time to get over, Vivian and Asa will eventually move past what's happened. It may take a while but they will_."

"_I hope you're right pa_," Sean said "_because somehow I feel Asa is never going to let go of this_."

"_Well son, Asa is angry; you broke his daughter's heart. I'm not sure I would respond any different if Alice or Lexy were hurt in the same manner. And like Asa, I'd probably never forgive the gentleman who inflicted that hurt_."

"_I know_," Sean responded sadly "_I just wish that my decision hadn't caused so much anger and pain_"

"_Unfortunately, our decisions sometimes do that._" Ned said solemnly

"_Pa so much has happened that I haven't had the opportunity to tell you how sorry I am for all I've put you through_." Sean said

"_Sean its ok_," Ned said _"…I didn't agree with the way you handled Vivian, but I'm glad that you were honest with her before it was too late_." Ned hesitated, then continued "_Son, I don't want to pry, but I'm still confused about why you decided to end the engagement. I know that you and Vivian had a couple of things to work out, but I never thought that you were…unhappy_."

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Sean paused before answering his father; He'd managed to avoid discussing the why behind the breakup for weeks, but he knew eventually his father was going to present the question. He still wasn't ready to be completely honest, for it would only lead to Marita. However, he did owe his father some kind of explanation for what had happened, considering the ramifications it had caused.

"_I realized that Vivian and I had completely different ideas about what our future should entail. We wanted different things_." Sean said

"_Well Sean, before your mother and I married, we had some differing ideas about what our goals for the future should be. She wanted to start a family right away and I wanted to put more focus into the ranch, mainly 5 years of focus. But we talked and came to a compromise. We decided that we'd work on expanding the ranch for a couple of years and then we'd start a family. Ultimately, it turned out to be the best decision of our lives. That's what happens when you love someone_."

"_Well Vivian and I had too many differences." _Sean said._ "And neither one of us were willing to compromise on any of our personal goals_."

Ned studied Sean for a moment, not totally convinced that his explanation was the whole truth. He knew that Sean was not one to walk away from any commitment, and he was certain Sean was committed to him and Vivian's future. Despite having conflicting ideas about where their future should go, he knew that Sean cared for her and was willing to build a life with her. Something besides their differing opinions caused him to walk away. He wouldn't push it right now though. Sean wasn't ready to give him the full story; maybe someday he would feel that he could trust him enough to open up completely, but for now he'd let it go.

"_You're right son_." Ned said "_some differences are too great to work through. I'm just glad you're ok_."

"_Thanks_" Sean said in a relieved voice, thankful that his father was dropping the discussion on him and Vivian. If he pushed any further, Sean didn't know if he could withhold the truth about him and Marita.

"_Well_," Ned said as he stood. "_We'd better head to the dining room before Alice comes looking for us._"

"_That sounds great; I'm starving_" Sean said as he too stood.

"_So, how did things go at the office? I hope better than your visit with Vivian_." Ned asked as they left the room

"_Much better_…" Sean answered then went on to tell his father about his busy, but exciting day back at the office.

* * *

Later that night, Pete Dixon stood nervously on the Winters' porch waiting for an answer to the knock he'd just applied to the door. He'd never been summoned by Asa before, but he guessed this unexpected meeting was due to his lack of reports the past few weeks. Normally, he'd contact Asa once a week to give him an update on his chief adversary Sean Logan, but lately there had been nothing to report. And to be honest, if there was something there, he really didn't want to be the one to disclose that information to Asa Winters. He was a dangerous man when he was angry and out for revenge. And he was most definitely angry and hell bent on making Sean Logan pay. After Sean dumped his daughter in front of half the town, Asa was enraged. He declared that "_no one humiliated a Winters"_ especially the way in which his daughter was humiliated by Sean. Pete wasn't there, but he heard all the gory details from Asa, as well others who witnessed the travesty. It was an ugly scene and was not anything one would forget. Hell, people would be talking about it years from now, but though he could empathize with Asa's fury, Pete felt his need to destroy Sean was over the top. Before things went awry Pete had been hired by Assemblyman Clancy, upon Asa's urging, to assist Sean with his Deputy Director duties. Pete had assisted with what he could, but his main purpose was to keep tabs on Asa's future son-n-law. But now, since the broken engagement, Pete's job duties had been modified. Asa now wanted him to dig up any dirt he could find on Sean Logan and report back to him. The digging wouldn't be too hard since him and Sean worked more closely now than before his removal, but the problem was there appeared to be no dirt to be found on Logan. He was practically a choir boy.

"_It's about time…_" Pete said impatiently when Asa opened the door. "_what took you so long_?"

"_Save it_" Asa responded tightly as he led Pete into the house.

"_Why am I here at this hour_," Pete asked once they were safely behind the locked doors of the parlor.

"_Obviously we need to talk_," Asa responded shortly

"_I had to wait until everyone was gone or asleep. I don't want anyone to know about our…arrangement. Drink_?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"_No Thanks. So what is it? What's so urgent_?" Pete asked.

"_For starters, I haven't heard from you in weeks. What the hell's going on with Logan_?"

"_Nothing_," Pete answered, "_as far as I can see, he's squeaky clean; he appears to be on top of everything. Today was his first day back in the office and it was like he never left…_"

"_I don't want to hear how great a job Sean is doing handling the town business_." Asa said angrily as he set his drink down, "_I need to find something I can use against him. There's got to be something on Logan. No man is perfect. We all have secrets. You should know that better than anyone_."

Pete became very uneasy. Asa was right, everyman did have secrets, but he doubted Sean Logan was hiding anything as terrible as he.

"_I need to find Sean's weakness and break him. I can't let him get away with what he's done_."

"_What's the rush_?" Pete asked impatiently "_You have until Fall to get Sean ousted as Deputy Director and I'm sure by then you won't have to do much considering Assemblyman Clancy feelings towards him_."

"_Don't let the Assemblyman's stance fool you. The only reason why he gave Sean a hard time about his "personal problems" was because of me_." Asa said, "_I reminded him of my contributions to his campaign and told him that I may not be so generous in the future if he didn't …heed my suggestions. He was reluctant, but he complied. If it weren't for your endless debaucheries, Sean would still be out of a job, having no chance of returning_."

When Clancy removed Sean from office, he'd appointed Pete as a temporary replacement. The plan was for him to remain there until William returned from Europe and could take over, but things didn't work out that way.

"_Instead, Clancy had no choice but to do what he'd wanted to do all along, reinstate Sean_." Asa continued "_He loves Sean Logan. He wants him as his successor and this is all the more reason why I have to stop him. I'll be damned if I let him destroy my daughter's life, then go on to benefit from the aid I've given him. No one double crosses a Winters and gets away with it." _

"_What the hell are you talking about? What aid?_ " Pete was confused.

"_Never mind all of that_" Asa responded irritably "_You know all you need to know about my reasons for despising Sean Logan. Your job is to bring me the ammunition to ruin him." _

"_This is crazy," _Pete said as he ran his hand through his hair._ "Sean didn't break your daughter's heart maliciously. Besides, he's out of her life for good now. Isn't that what you wanted_?"

"_Yes, but that's just it, he's not out of her life._"

"_What do you mean_?"

"_Today I walked in on him breaking her heart, yet again, telling her he never loved her. I've never seen Vivian so hurt and upset_."

"_I can't believe Sean would ever be so cruel_," Pete said before he could stop himself "_You must've misinterpreted what was said_."

"_Have you forgotten how 'cruel' Sean was to dump my daughter in front of the whole town?_" Asa roared, but quickly lowered his voice not wanting to wake Vivian or the servants. "_Don't get soft on me Pete. Sean must be destroyed and you are going to help me destroy him or else you'll find yourself hanging from a tree. Are we clear?_"

"_Crystal_."


	2. Heartbreaks and Mystery

**Chapter Two**

Alice had been riding for a while when she finally spotted Jeremy gathering a group of mares to bring in. She had been out to the east pasture before, but then it didn't appear so vast. She was beginning to think she'd been given the wrong location as to his whereabouts. When Jeremy didn't show up for lunch, she became worried. He hardly ever missed the mid-day break. She asked Clay to go check on him, but he refused, stating that Jeremy probably took a lunch with him when he left out that morning. Alice wasn't convinced of this. So, she checked with Mabeline to find out if he had requested a packed lunch before leaving to do his chores. The woman had informed her that he hadn't. Alice became even more worried when she learned this and that's when she decided to go looking for him herself. She had to admit this wasn't the only reason why she'd rode out there. Jeremy had seemed preoccupied lately, hardly participating in the family outings and barely speaking at dinner. She wanted to make sure there was nothing serious going on with him. She really cared for him, and if he was upset about something, she was hoping she could help.

Alice rode up on Jeremy slowly. He was so engrossed in what he was doing; he didn't notice she was there until she spoke.

"_Hello Jeremy_," She said nervously. He quickly looked back, surprised to see her.

"_What are you doing here_?" he asked in a puzzled tone as he turned his horse to face her.

"_I came to bring you lunch, since you didn't come home during break_."

"_This was a long way to come just to bring me lunch_." Alice coyly looked down feeling shy and exposed _"…is there something else_?" Jeremy asked.

"_Yes_" Alice admitted cautiously. "_I want to make sure you're ok; you've seemed… distant the past few days and when you didn't show up for lunch I got worried_."

"_There's no need to worry. I'm fine_."

"_Are you sure? You're not thinking of leaving again are you?_"

"_No, I just have a lot on my mind_."

"_Do you want to talk about it?_"

"_No_," he answered.

Alice was disappointed. She was eager to help Jeremy if she could and though he was saying everything was fine, she could tell it wasn't. "_Is there anything I can do to help_?" She asked again, hoping he would change his mind.

"_No_" he replied, "_I'll be ok._"

"_Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm here_."

"_Thanks._" Jeremy hesitated a moment, then spoke again, "_I better get back to work_."

"_What about lunch_?" Alice asked with concern.

"_I'm not hungry_"

"_Jeremy please, take the water and sandwich. It'll help you keep your strength while you're working._" Jeremy was reluctant to accept the food and water. He really had no appetite, but he knew Alice wouldn't leave until he accepted what she had brought.

"_You're right_," he finally said, "_I probably need something to eat_."

Alice was relieved. Jeremy looked as if he hadn't slept in days. If he was losing sleep, he didn't need to be skipping meals too. She pulled the paper bag from her satchel and handed it to him.

"_Thanks_" He said

"_You're welcome_." There was an awkward silence in which neither knew what else to say.

"_Well_," Alice finally said "_I better get back to the house before Pa comes looking for me_."

"_Yeah_"

"_See you at supper_?"

"_With bells on_."

Alice gave Jeremy a huge smile then quickly turned her horse and headed back. Though Ned had allowed him to stay, after his unscrupulous behavior, he felt as if Mr. Logan was doing it only because he felt obligated to see this through, Jeremy thought as he watched Alice trot away. Ned Logan was the type of man who didn't back down from a challenge. And the issues and lies Jeremy had brought to the family was definitely a challenge for Ned Logan to overcome. Alice on the other hand seemed genuinely concerned for him. She and Lexy were the only members of the Logan family who accepted him, no questions asked, and seemed to really want him there. Everyone else was aloof, only being polite when it was absolutely necessary. But that was ok, Jeremy thought, there was no use in him wasting time getting attached to the Logans, because he would be leaving soon. Once he got what he came for, he'd be leaving Lexington and the Logans forever.

* * *

"_Well, you're in a good mood,_" Pete said as he observed the broad smile on Sean's face. "_It must have something to do with Henry Langston_."

"_How did you know_?" Sean asked.

"_I saw him leaving as I came in. So what's going_?"

"_I finally found the land we can build the hospital on_." Sean said with excitement. "_It's a perfect location for our constitutes, and Claison is going to give us a pretty fair price for it_."

"_So where exactly is it located_?" Pete asked as he sat down.

"_Out by the old mines, near Frank Brewler's place_."

"_This is great news Sean; I know how hard you've been working on trying to find the right location for this project_."

"_Well, if it weren't for you helping keep things in order, this deal might not have happened_."

"_Thanks for the compliment, but I'm pretty sure you would be doing just a well if I weren't here._"

"_Yeah, well I don't ever want to have to test your theory. Speaking of which, Mr. Langston and I are going to meet out a the prospective property on Monday, so I need you to remain here because Lloyd Spalding will be dropping off some paperwork with regards to repairs on city hall_."

"_Ok…_" Pete said as he stood and put on his jacket and hat.

"_Where are you going_?" Sean asked, puzzled that he was leaving so soon after arriving

"_I just remembered I've got to go see Mr. Morrow_." He said exhaustedly "_He and Mr. Sedgwick are still quarrelling over that small piece of land which they both claim to be theirs_."

"_I thought you had resolved that_." Sean questioned, a little perplexed as to why this issue kept resurfacing.

"_I thought so too, but on Sunday, I ran into Mr. Morrow and he complained – again. So, I'm going to pay them a visit. See if I can resolve this once and for all._"

"_Hm, well, good luck_." Sean said with a knowing smile.

"_Thanks_" Pete smiled back. He turned to go then stopped "_When I finish up with them you want to meet me for a drink? Celebrate this milestone?_"

"_Thanks, but I'm going to head home tonight, share the good news with my family_."

"_Ok, have a good one_."

"_You too_."

Pete didn't feel much like having a good evening, considering what he had to do. He'd been lying when he told Sean that he was going to see Mr. Morrow. He was still having problems with his neighbor, but Pete visited with him Sunday afternoon and resolved the matter once and for all. It was silly, but both men agreed to split the slab of land in two. Pete marked the division and from there Mr. Morrow and Mr. Sedgwick planned to work together on installing a fence that would serve as a barrier between both properties. It was trivial, but at least the disagreement was over. Now, today, he was going to see Asa Winters. Asa made it clear that he wanted to know every move Sean made and Sean making plans to purchase land for the hospital most definitely constituted a move. Pete hated doing this to him. It was clear that he was a good man, but he had no choice. If he didn't continue spying on Sean, Asa would destroy him.

* * *

After several moments of her father not noticing she'd entered the room, Alice cleared her throat.

"_Hey honey. Do you need something_?" Ned asked when he finally noticed Alice standing there.

"_Yes_" she answered "_do you have a minute_?"

"_Not really_," he said impatiently "_I'm working on some reports that are extremely complex and Marita is unavailable because she's giving tutoring lessons_."

"_I'm sorry_" Alice said in a disheartened tone. "_I'll come back later_." Detecting the hurt in her voice, Ned stopped her.

"_I'm sorry honey. Why don't you have a seat and tell me what's going on_."

Alice slowly sat down. Though she was happy to have her father's attention, she was a nervous about discussing Jeremy with him. She hesitated a moment, then began, "_I'm worried about Jeremy. He's been really distant lately, and then today he didn't even come in for lunch_."

"_Maybe he was busy with his chores."_ Ned said

"_I suspected that, but I was still worried, so I rode out to take him some lunch, see if he was okay. I tried to get him to open up, but he told me he was fine. Pa I know that he's not okay." _Alice rambled. _ "He looked like he hadn't slept in days and I thought I was going to have to force him to take the food I brought. I'm really worried about him._"

"_Ok honey, calm down_," Ned said "_If it'll make you feel better, I'll speak with Jeremy tonight after dinner, make sure he's okay._"

"_Thanks Pa, but I don't think it'll help_."

"_So what do want me to do_?"

"_Well, I was thinking maybe we could do something to cheer him up, take his mind off of whatever it is that has him sad, make him feel apart of the family. He's had a rough start here and I think we should do something to make him feel more welcome_."

"_So what are you suggesting?_"

"_We could throw him a party_." Alice said cautiously, but seeing the objectionable look on her father's face, she continued her thought before he could respond verbally. _"…I know that Jeremy hasn't been with us for long, but maybe we could give him a party to let him know how much we appreciate him staying and being apart of our family_."

"_A party would be too much…_" Ned finally interjected

"_How about a special dinner? We could give him some kind of 'welcome to the family gift,' something to show how much we care about him._"

"_I don't know Alice_."

"_Please Pa; I'm afraid that if we don't do something, Jeremy may try to leave again_."

Ned there sat a moment, quietly contemplating what Alice had said. Jeremy had seemed distant lately and Ned had wondered himself if he was considering leaving again. But everything had been so busy that he hadn't got the opportunity to speak with him one on one. His sudden isolation might be due to the fact that everyone had been so caught up in their own lives that they had little time to fully embrace him as a member of the family. Alice's idea for a special dinner would be a great way to remind Jeremy that he was wanted.

"_Ok Alice_" Ned finally said

"_Oh Thank you Pa_" Alice squealed excitedly before he could finish his thought

"_Honey I'm not saying yes, I want to discuss it with the rest of the family first, then we can take it from there_."

"_Ok_" Alice said with a huge smile.

Despite her father's attempt at being cautious about her idea, she knew that if he planned to discuss it with the family, he liked the idea and would no doubt agree to have the dinner.

* * *

"_Remember to continue the exercises I gave you_." Marita said as she walked her last student to the door. "_And let me know if you have anymore problems_."

"_I will, thanks Ms. Peters_." The student said eagerly.

Walking back to her desk, Marita massaged her neck and shoulders. Today had been particularly stressful. She had assisted Ned with the 3rd quarter budget and her students were having difficulty grasping their new lessons in Mathematics. She wasn't complaining though; she loved the challenges. They were a welcomed distraction from her thoughts of Sean. It had been nearly a week since their encounter on his front porch and the feelings she had then were still fresh in her heart. What she felt for him never left her, but it seemed as if their meeting that day awakened something deeper within. She couldn't shake the desire to be near him, to touch him, kiss him. She needed to focus on something else, she thought, but she couldn't, Sean was everywhere.

"_Long day_?" a voice asked behind her

Marita instantly turned around, knowing that she would find Sean standing there.

"_Sean,_" she said feigning a smile "_What are you doing here_?"

"_I want to finish the conversation we never started_." He answered earnestly

Marita knew that Sean wouldn't forget their run in the other day. She knew that he would eventually seek her out; she was just hoping she would be ready when he did, but she wasn't. She guessed she never would be; nevertheless, Marita knew she couldn't allow him to open his heart to her before she told him of her plans. It would only cause him more heartache and she didn't want that.

"_Ok_" she finally answered '_but first, there's something I have to tell you_."

"_What is It_?" Sean asked as he closed in on her

Marita hesitated, unable to find the right words to say. Seeing her struggle, Sean gently took her hands in his.

"_It's ok_" he said lovingly.

Sean managed to calm her uncertainly, only for a moment, but the sick feeling in her stomach soon returned. Inhaling again, she looked into his eyes and said "_I'm leaving Lexington_."

"_What do you mean_?" He asked, not fully grasping what he had heard

"_I've been offered a teaching position in Michigan, and I'm going to accept it_."

Sean's mind went blank, his mouth became dry and he found no means to render a sound. He was paralyzed with shock. Marita's heart broke at the sight of pain in his eyes. Overwhelmed by emotions, she too was left speechless. They stood their, quiet, for it seemed like hours, lost in the moment, until he broke the silence.

"_Why_" he whispered with such deep anguish that Marita found it difficult to breath. Her gaze fell away from his eyes and her hands suddenly felt trapped by the clasp he held them in. She wanted to run from him, run from the hurt she was causing. She couldn't be this close to him, it was too much. Marita gently pulled her hands away from his and folded her arms across her waist. It took her a few moments, but she finally regained her courage and answered.

"_It's a job of a lifetime. What I've always dreamed of, to teach students at one of the most prestigious schools in this region_."

"_No, I mean why are you running away_?" Sean asked "_You could teach at any of the local schools, but you're choosing to go hundreds of miles away from your pa, from me. Why? Because I don't believe it's just cause you'll be working the job of your dreams_."

"_Sean, I'm not running_." Marita countered, turning her back to him as she walked away

"_Well then what is it_?" He asked again with hurt and frustration in his voice. She turned to face him once safely behind the barrier of her desk

"_I'll admit that when I first inquired about the position, I was thinking of you and your impending marriage to Vivian_." She said_ "I couldn't bear to stay here and watch you build a life with someone else. If I got this job it would fulfill one of my life dreams and save me more heartache_."

"_But Vivian I and are over_" Sean interjected as he joined Marita behind the desk

"_I know._" Marita said "_But that still doesn't mean we have a real chance at a future together. We live in an intolerable world and no matter how much we care for each other people will never stand for us being together_."

"_I won't accept that_." Sean said with tears in his eyes

"_You have to." _Marita whispered shakily_ "You're a politician now, a great one, with a bright future a head of you, and that position in Michigan will be a great opportunity for me to build a life for myself. We have to focus on our lives apart_."

"_I don't want to focus on our lives apart. I don't want a future without you."_ Sean said passionately as he cupped her face "_That's why I couldn't marry Vivian and that's why I came to see you today, to tell you that I want you. I don't care how intolerable the world is, you're the only woman for me, the only one I want to share my life with."_

Marita's face was flushed were Sean's hands gently lay and her legs were weak. Her heart was filled with so much joy and anguish she thought it would burst. Sean was beautiful, she thought, if a man could be considered beautiful and his words…his words…took her breath away. But, she couldn't do this do, she couldn't get caught up…

"_I have to go_" Marita cried with tears in her eyes, she removed Sean's hands from her face. "_It's late and I have to make dinner_."

"_Please don't go"_ He pleaded softly, as he gently grabbed her arm _"There's so much that needs to be said."_

Ignoring his plea, Marita pulled away from his grasp _"There's nothing else to say Sean."_ She said as she gathered her remaining papers, in attempt to avoid his eyes "_More words would only cause additional hurt."_

"_I can't lose you_" Sean croaked sadly

Marita finally turned to face him, unable to turn away from his utterance. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

"_You'll never lose me Sean_" she affirmed as she wiped the tears away "_We'll always be friends_."

"_Friends_" Sean repeated as he fought to suppress the cries of heartache her words had caused

"_I have to go_" Marita said again as she turned away from him and then, nearly ran from the building. She didn't even look back; she couldn't bear to and had she done so she would've been devastated by the deep agony on Sean's face as he silently watched her go.


	3. Coping Mechanisms

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for leaving such wonderful responses! It's so inspiring. I'm happy to know that there are still some fans out there who want to take a journey into the Logan's world (well at least from my perspective – LOL). Thanks again, and please do continue the feedback. It encourages me to continue.

twizzler182000 – Thanks for the positive comments on the dialogue. I work really hard to expand on the characters personalities, but at the same time I try to keep them true to form. It's very pleasing when I hear reviewers say the characterizations are on point.

**Chapter Three**

Jeremy lay staring at the ridges in the ceiling, content, being in solitude with his thoughts. The Logans had begged him to join them for tea and cookies, but he'd declined, stating that he was tired and wanted to make it an early night. It was true; he was worn, but he was also in no mood for tea and chatter. He just wanted to be alone. He couldn't believe it had been a year since it all happened; time went by so fast, and despite the distance between then and now, his heart still ached like it was yesterday. He closed his eyes tightly, trying desperately to shut out the pain that pulsated through him. A tear flowed down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He couldn't keep drowning in the pain of what happened. He thought. He had to do something about it. He had the information he needed to console his heart, but as much as he wanted to move forward with that information, with his plan, he was afraid to open his heart again. Afraid that if he did, he'd again be faced with the heartache he was feeling now. He didn't think he could take more pain, but he had to risk it. She was all he had; the only thing that could mend his heart.

* * *

"_Keep it down_!" Ned scolded "_We don't want to wake Jeremy_." The Logan family was in the middle of their nightly ritual - tea, cookies and talking in the parlor. Normally their discussions would be a continuation of the conversation they'd had at dinner; but tonight was different. Since Jeremy had opted to skip tea and turn in early, Ned took the opportunity to bring up Alice's concerns for him and her idea to cheer him up.

"_So what do you all think of Alice's suggestion_?" He asked. Again everyone started speaking "_One at a time_." He said

"_Well I'm totally against it_" Clay said sharply

"_You would be_" Alice countered as she rolled her eyes

"_I don't trust him_" Clay explained "_He's a thief. He doesn't deserve to be apart of this family_!"

"_That's enough_." Ned said angrily, "_I know that we had a rocky start with Jeremy, but things have smoothed out_."

"_Rocky start? Pa he stole from our friends. He was going to steal Sweet Thunder if the barn hadn't caught fire_!"

"_And he could have very well used that fire to hide his leaving." Ned interjected "Instead he stayed and helped fight the blaze. He assisted in saving your sister's life for God's sake. Now whether you like it or not, Jeremy is apart of this family_."

Clay could only bite his tongue; to say more now would make his father angrier, and he didn't want to go down that path. He had to admit, he couldn't really dispute what his father had said, Jeremy was out of control in the beginning, but had seemed to settle down. However, that meant nothing to Clay. Once a thief, always a thief; he thought. He still didn't feel Jeremy was trustworthy, but his father wouldn't hear a word concerning it, not as long as Jeremy was acting the saint and there was no evidence of his falsity. So Clay would have to wait and watch, sooner or later he knew Jeremy would slip up again.

"_Well I'm for it_." Alice said excitedly, attempting to lighten the mood caused by Clay's comments.

"_Me too_!" Lexy concurred

"_I still think it's too much_" Clay said stubbornly

"_Clay_" Ned warned

"_All I'm saying is we've done so much for him already_." Clay continued, ignoring his father's warning "We've g_iven him a place to sleep, food, clothing. I don't get why he wouldn't already feel apart of the family."_

"_I can think of one reason why he might not feel so welcomed_." Lexy said accusingly

"_Be quiet Lexy_" Clay retorted

"_That's enough you two_." Ned said firmly "_Sean, you haven't weighed in on this, what you think_?"

Ned's question failed to register with Sean. He was a million miles away, back in the barn, hours earlier, reliving the conversation he'd had with Marita. He knew that she was right about people's intolerance for their relationship, that the logical thing to do would be to move forward – separately, but that didn't make the pain he was feeling any less. After she ran out, he remained in the barn for a long time, immobile, still stunned by her plans to leave Lexington. It was only after the windows began to grow dark that he emerged from his rumination and returned home.

"_Sean…Sean, are you with us_." Ned asked, finally managing to penetrate his deep thoughts.

"_Hmm_?" Sean answered distractedly as he turned his attention to his father

"_Did you hear what I said_?" Ned asked with concern

"_No, I'm sorry_." Sean replied _"What did you say?"_

"_What are your thoughts on a special dinner for Jeremy_?"

"_Whatever you decide is fine with me_." He said

"_Oh come on_" Clay whined

"_That's four to your one Clay_" Alice exclaimed triumphantly "_That means the dinner is on_!"

"_I don't think so_!" Clay contested "_Sean's vote could go either way and Pa hasn't said yes_."

"_Oh Clay, would you stop with the…_"

"_Can we have the dinner Pa, please_" Lexy begged, adding more chaos to the already deteriorating situation.

"_Quiet_!" Ned finally roared, the children silenced quicker than a baby receiving milk. Ned hated raising his voice, but he'd had enough of the squabbling. "_If we can't talk this out like civilized human beings" _he said in a calmer tone_ "I will end this discussion right now_."

"_That's fine by me_" Clay expressed boldly, but quickly realized his error when he saw his father's expression.

"_If I have to say one more word to you about your comments, you'll be responsible for your chores as well as Jeremy's for the next week_." Ned stated as he glared at Clay.

"_I'm sorry Pa_" Clay uttered dejectedly

"_Don't say you're sorry_" Ned said "Be_ respectful_"

"_Yes sir_"

There was a brief moment of quiet then Ned continued "_I think the dinner would be a great way to show Jeremy how much he's wanted in this family, but I'm going to keep it small, family only, and no gifts. I think anything more would be overwhelming for him."_

Though Alice and Lexy were disappointed with their father's decision not to make the occasion more special with gifts and attendees outside of the family, they were still happy that he agreed to do it. From there, despite Clay's occasional grunts over a food choice he didn't like, the discussion on the dinner was productive. They decided it would be held the following week, as a surprise, with all of Jeremy's favorite dishes. Clay even managed to add his own positive feedback, suggesting Marita's strawberry custard for dessert, one of Jeremy's favorites. Throughout the planning Sean remained a quiet observer, his mind still plagued with thoughts of Marita. And though Ned was focused on the matter being discussed, he was very aware of Sean's reclusiveness. All night, Sean had appeared spacey, during dinner and again during tea. Ned knew that he had a lot on his plate, but there was something more going on with him. He had never witnessed Sean so distant, and there was a bleakness in his eyes that worried Ned deeply. But what could he do he thought, if Sean was unwilling to open up? Ned had considered approaching him with his concerns, but knew that Sean would gloss it over with excuses of tiredness due to work. He couldn't help him if he wasn't being honest, so Ned guessed the only thing he could do was continue being the best father he knew how and hope that it would be enough to help Sean through his issues.

* * *

Asa spotted Henry Langston as soon as he walked into Nelson's Saloon. Pete had told him that Mr. Langston was the only negro that hung out in the place wearing a suit; probably because after a hard day's work, he was the only negro who actually wore a suit to conduct his daily business. Asa wasn't used to dealing with coloreds who were businessmen like himself and in all honesty he wished they would stay in their place as field workers and servants, but times had changed, the civil war had saw to that. However, despite Mr. Langston's growth in the world he still had to answer to men like himself, Asa thought, and if he knew what was good for him, he'd comply with his request. Putting on a deceitful grin, Asa walked confidently to the bar and took a seat next to Henry. Seeing that he was finishing up his drink, Asa offered to buy him another. Henry accepted, then introduced himself .

"_I'm Henry Langston_" he said as he extended his hand

"_Asa Winters_" Asa said as he forced himself to return the gesture that filled him with disgust.

"_Pleased to meet you_" Henry said fully aware of who Mr. Winters was, but never letting on his knowledge.

"_You're with Claison Rail Lines aren't you_?" Asa asked

"_Yes" _Henry responded _ "How did you know_?"

"_Well, when a man like yourself comes to Lexington, I make it my business to know who you are._"

"_Hmrph_" Henry said as he turned forward and took a swig of his drink. He was no fool; he knew that men like Asa Winters didn't come up and introduce themselves to lawyers they didn't know without a hidden agenda.

"_I hear Claison is looking to sell some land outside of Lexington_." Asa continued

"_We were, but that land has been acquired by another party_."

"_I know about your pending deal with the city_," Asa said calmly "_and I'm willing to offer Claison double what they're offering._"

" _Really? What would your plans be for the land?" _Henry asked "_Because Claison is looking to sale to someone who is going to use it to develop projects that will be useful to the community of Lexington_."

"_I understand your concerns_" Asa said sharply "_but I plan to use the land to build housing for the local workers; many of them don't have proper places to stay. Hence, new housing would be a vast improvement to the filthy, outdated shacks they are currently living in_."

"_That sounds like a great idea Mr. Winters, perhaps I can offer another piece of land for your project. Claison has many lots they'll be purchasable within the next few months, if you're interested_."

Asa was fuming. He'd had enough of this negro's thinking antics. It was amusing in the beginning when he was grilling him about his plans for the land. Now he had the audacity to suggest he consider another piece of property. It was obvious Mr. Langston had no idea who he was dealing with Asa thought. It was time he showed him.

"_That's all well and good Mr. Langston, but I want the land being purchased by the city of Lexington. It's the ideal size and location for my project, and I think it would be unwise for you to deny me the opportunity to acquire it_." Henry was instantly peeved, but maintained a cool exterior.

"_What does that mean_?" He asked sharply "Are you threatening me?"

"_No, no_" Asa said unconvincingly "_I was only pointing out that it would be wise for you to consider all offers that may be beneficial to Claison, otherwise you would not be properly doing your job_."

Henry didn't respond immediately. He was struggling to suppress the growing anger within him. He'd heard that Asa Winters was a shrewd business man, but this beyond shrewd. Mr. Winters was an arrogant bastard, who probably used few ethics in conducting his business, and because of this, Henry didn't trust a word he said about his supposed plans for the property. In spite of that though, Henry knew he had to concede to Asa, promise to take his offer back to Claison; otherwise his job could be in jeopardy; but this was not over. He was going to do everything in his power to make certain Asa Winters did not acquire that land.

"_I'll approach my superiors with your offer and get back to you_." Henry said tightly.

"_Thank you_." Asa said smugly as he stood, placing the money for their drinks on the bar "_It's going to be great doing business with you_."

* * *

"_Any problems with the paper work_?" Ned asked as he walked into the study.

"_No_" Marita answered as she continued to work "_There are a few things that still need to be worked out, but I should have everything completed by week's end_."

"_Good_" Ned said, pleased. _"I don't know what I'm going to do when you move to Michigan_."

"_Well, I hope that I can be as much of an asset to Cholena as I have been to you_."

Marita had informed Ned several days earlier that she planned to accept a teaching position at Cherry's Preparatory School in Cholena, Michigan. Ned was initially upset. Marita was the main reason why the business/financial side of the ranch ran so well. She was organized, sharp, and she kept him on his toes. Plus, she was like a daughter to him. He'd watched her mature as if she was one of his own and just like his own, he didn't want to see her venture into the world, leaving him behind. But after her decision sunk in, he realized how proud he was of her and that despite wanting her to remain his secretary permanently, he wanted her to explore the aspirations she had beyond the ranch.

"_You will_" Ned said confidently "_They'll be lucky to have you_."

"_Thanks Mr. Logan_"

"_Marita…"_ Ned said as he walked closer to the desk she was sitting at.

"_Yes_" she answered without looking up.

"_I need to talk to you about something." _ Hearing the seriousness in his voice, Marita stopped what she was doing and gave Ned her full attention.

"_What is it?"_ She asked

"_It's Sean_…_I'm worried about him." _Though Ned had concluded it was pointless to confront Sean about his recent demeanor, he felt he had to try his last option…Marita. She and Sean had been close for years, he thought. Maybe she could ease his worries concerning him.

Marita became uptight at the mention of his name, but made a quick attempt to conceal her uneasiness. "_What about him_?" she asked as she forced herself to hold his gaze

"_He's been preoccupied, almost troubled lately._" Ned answered "_I know that he's working on several projects, but I can't help feeling there's something more happening with him. I can see it in his eyes. It's almost the same look he had when his mother died_." Unable to disguise the pain that was no doubt more apparent in her own eyes due to her hearing of Sean's struggle, Marita lowered her gaze.

"_I know that you and Sean are close, that you've been close since you were children." _Ned continued_ "I just want to know if he's okay. If there's something I should know about him. I'm not asking you to betray his confidence_."

Despite her breaking heart, Marita looked Mr. Logan in the eyes and answered. _"As far as I know he's fine_." She hated lying to Mr. Logan, but she knew that if she didn't mask what she was feeling, he might discern what was going on. "_Like you said," _She continued_ "He's inundated with projects_. _He's probably just more stressed than usual. I'm sure he'll be fine once he completes some of those projects_."

Ned studied Marita closely, not convinced by what she was saying. Her uneasiness at the mention of Sean's name had not escaped him, and watching her response confirmed his fears that Sean was dealing with a serious issue. Also, like Sean, there was sadness in her eyes he couldn't explain. Could Sean and Marita's melancholy be linked? Ned thought. It couldn't be. What could Marita and Sean possibly be going through that would cause so much…Ned's thoughts were interrupted by another inconceivable idea. Did Marita and Sean's relationship go beyond friendship? No, that was impossible. He denied, but if there was more to their relationship, it would explain the pensiveness emanating from both of them. This is crazy. He thought, there's nothing going on between Sean and Marita. Sean's just stressed due to work, and they are both probably sad about her plans to leave Lexington. They are after all close friends and will lose that closeness when Marita moved.

"_You're probably right_." Ned said convincingly, though deep down he couldn't assure himself it was true. "_I'm overreacting. Sean is dealing with a lot right now. He's probably just stressed_."

"_Yes, I'm sure that's it_." Marita said softly, suppressing the tears that were threatening to flow.

"_Well I'm going to town_" Ned said as he turned to go "_You need anything_?"

"_No, I'm fine , thanks_." Marita answered

As soon as Ned was gone, Marita released a tearful sob. Though the conversation she and Sean had was still fresh in her heart, she had managed to lock her feelings away by immersing herself in work, but when Mr. Logan voiced his concerns about Sean's recent mood, it brought all the pain back to the surface. It hurt her so deeply to know that Sean was carrying around such anguish, and it hurt even more to know that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

* * *

Wilhelmina found Vivian lying on her bed staring at the wall. It was obvious she was still sulking over her life. Ever since her argument with Sean Logan, she had been sour with everyone. Her normally active routine had dwindled to nothing. She moped around day in and day out dressed in her most unappealing gowns, grumbling about what had happened. Wilhelmina could understand her need to isolate herself from everyone; she was hurting, but enough was enough and Wilhelmina was going to put a stop to it right then. She rushed to the windows, pulled back the draperies, and opened the panes, letting in the bright sunshine and the fresh spring air.

"_Wilhelmina what on earth are you doing?_" Vivian shrieked as she sat up on the bed, shielding her eyes from the light.

"_What does it look like I'm doing_?" Wilhelmina said as she went to Vivian's closet and removed a colorful dress "_I'm letting some life into this room and getting you out of this house."_

"_What_?" Vivian exclaimed

"_You heard me_" Wilhelmina said firmly "_I want you washed and changed in an hour_."

"_Wilhelmina, I'm not up for this"_ Vivian answered stubbornly as she stood and headed towards the windows, determined to shut out the life that had been let in.

"_If you touch those drapes…_" Wilhelmina said angrily

"_How dare you speak to me this way_." Vivian complained with her own anger

"_How dare you sit around here wasting away over Sean Logan."_ Wilhelmina countered "_It's been a week since your little tiff with him and you've made no effort to leave the house and you're still being as mean as you were when it first happened. Now I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Mr. Logan, but it's time that you get over it!" _

"_Get over it?_!" Vivian cried as she returned to the side of the bed "_Sean broke my heart all over again when he rejected my attempt to reconcile. I will never get past what he's done to me"_

"_Oh nonsense_" Wilhelmina said as she took out a pair of shoes to match the dress she'd lain out.

"_Nonsense? I…" _Vivian said with shock

"_I don't want to hear it_." Wilhelmina interrupted "_You knew that Mr. Logan was not going to continue your relationship after that horrid display at the engagement party. But you pushed it anyway, thinking you could maneuver your way back into his life and when he didn't respond the way you wanted you became more angry, than hurt because you didn't get what you wanted_."

"_I can't believe you're saying this_" Vivian said, completely astonished

"_And I can't believe that you're putting all the blame for your broken heart on Mr. Logan_" Wilhelmina continued "_Do you really believe that Sean Logan is responsible for what happened last week?_"

Vivian was so stunned and angry, she couldn't respond. She wanted to blame Sean for her agony. She wanted to blame him for everything. The birds singing in the morning, disrupting her misery, the rain, but when she looked honestly at the whole mess it wasn't his fault. She was genuinely hurt when he ended their engagement, but Wilhelmina was right. When Sean refused to reconcile with her a week ago, she was hurt by his rejection, but she was more devastated by her failure to get what she wanted. She was also angry with herself for being so naive in thinking that they could actually resume their relationship. She still loved him. She guessed she always would, but it was clear he did not love her, probably never did. The entire incident left her feeling humiliated all over again, but this time not by Sean, but by her own brainlessness.

"_No_" Vivian finally conceded "_I don't… I blame myself for last week. I want to blame Sean, but I can't. I was so witless in thinking that he would actually want to resume our relationship after he was the one that ended it. How silly was that? So completely silly_."

"_Honey, that's love for you_" Wilhelmina said as she sat next to Vivian on the bed "_It can make you do silly things._"

"_I was hurt though Wilhelmina, maybe not like before, but I was._" Vivian said softly

"_I know"_ Wilhelmina said "_I just wanted you to see that you couldn't waste away the rest of your days in this house. You have you're whole life ahead of you, which I'm certain will include a man more right for you than Sean Logan. I know that you probably can't see it now, because you still have feelings for him, but it will happen... But first you've got to get past this and the only way to do that is to get out and start living again_."

"_I know your right but…_"

"_No buts_" Wilhelmina said "_I want you changed and out of the house before lunch._"

"_All right_," Vivian sighed "_I'll try it, but I'm not promising anything_"

"_Good_" Wilhelmina said


	4. Intriguing Prospects

Author's Note: Thanks mjmm for continuing to post comments. As I said before, they really do encourage me to continue. I will try to update at least once a week, but that may change once Summer classes start next month.

**Chapter Four**

Jeremy sat under a tree admiring the beautiful pond. All of the Logan's property was spectacular, but there was something special about the view before him. It seemed to soothe his soul and take him back to a time when he was most content, a time with her. It was hard not to think of her on a day like today, when the sky was cloudless and the nature around him sang with life and color. It was as if she was near, charming him with her gentle kisses. He inhaled deeply, taking in the cool breeze as it washed over him. She would love this place, he thought as he gazed down at the photo he was holding in his hand. Though it was crinkled, worn from his constant need to glance at it, the beautiful face staring back at him could still be distinguished. He again closed his eyes, remembering a time when they spent an afternoon just like today, enjoying everything nature had to offer…

"_What are you doing!_?" Clay yelled from afar, interrupting Jeremy's pleasant thoughts. Not wanting Clay to see the photo, Jeremy quickly put it away before Clay reached him.

"_What do you want!_?" Jeremy retorted, annoyed that Clay had found him.

"_Why aren't you doing your chores?_" Clay snapped once he reached Jeremy

"_I'm almost done"_ he said angrily as he brushed the grass off his pants "_I was just taking a break before I finished up. Do you have a problem with that?"_

Clay looked at Jeremy suspiciously; his curiosity peeked by what he had crammed into his pocket. Clay didn't get a good look at it; he was too far away, but he was sure it was a photograph.

"_No"_ Clay lied, knowing that he needed to play it cool if he wanted Jeremy to help him "_I came out here because I need your help bringing the horses out of the west pasture. Pa's gone to town and two of our stable hands went home sick._"

"_Didn't you hear me when I said I still have chores to finish?"_ Jeremy asked as he began walking towards his horse "_How will I finish my work if I'm helping you the rest of the afternoon._"

"_Look_" Clay said, restraining his irritation as he followed Jeremy "_It shouldn't take no more than 45 minutes to do the round up, but if it takes longer…I'll help you finish your chores."_

Jeremy stopped and looked at Clay doubtfully. He didn't trust a word he said about helping him, but he didn't really have a choice considering he was living and working on the Logan ranch.

"_Ok"_ Jeremy agreed, climbing onto his horse "_But if you so much as hint that you're not going to help me finish up my work, Mr. Logan will hear about it."_

"_I won't." _Clay promised grudgingly as he mounted his own steed, still thinking about what he saw earlier. Who was the person in the Jeremy's photograph? He was definitely hiding something, Clay thought, and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Standing in front of the door Vivian straightened her dress, then lightly touched her hair to make sure it was in place. It had been three days since her heart to heart with Wilhelmina and already she was back in full swing. Wilhelmina was happy to see her resume her routine around the house and was even more thrilled when Vivian revealed her plans to go to town, that's why she could never know about this visit, Vivian thought. If Wilhelmina ever found out about her stop off at Sean's, she would be furious. Vivian originally planned to come to town and do a little shopping, but when she passed Sean's office, those plans changed and she decided to pay a call on him. She wanted to apologize for the argument they had the last time they talked, and though she knew it was over between them, there was still a small part of her that wanted to be near him and hoped that him seeing her again would make him realize he couldn't live without her.

Vivian tidied herself once more then knocked.

"_Come in_" A voice said.

Vivian opened the door and was surprised and disappointed to find another man sitting behind Sean's desk.

"_Can I help you?" _Pete asked seeing Vivian's obvious despondency.

"_Who are you?_" Vivian asked snobbishly.

"_Well that's no way to greet someone whose office you've barged into_." Pete said annoyed.

"_I didn't barge into this office, I knocked_" Vivian countered, peeved "_And this is not your office…Now where is Sean Logan?_"

"_Hmmm_" Pete said "_Finally, I find out what the lady wants. Mr. Logan isn't here_."

"_How soon will he return?_" She demanded.

"_He's meeting with a merchant, so it could be a while, but you can wait for him if you'd like._"

"_No thank you_" Vivian answered as she turned to go.

"_You're not going to even tell me your name… I'm sure Mr. Logan would want to know who stopped by_." Pete said as he stood.

"_I'm Vivian Winters,_" she answered sharply as she turned to face him.

"_Vivian Winters?_" Pete questioned "_Sean's former fiancée?_"

It stung for Vivian to hear herself being referred to as Sean's 'former fiancée'. She and Sean had been together so long, she didn't think she would ever get used to them being referenced apart.

"_Yes, I am Vivian Winters, a good friend of Mr. Logan's_." she corrected.

Pete was shocked that she would come by to visit Sean. Why would she do that, He thought, especially if Asa was right and Sean had told her he never loved her? Was she attempting to reunite with him? If so, that would put a wrinkle in Asa's plan.

"_Nice to meet you Ms. Winters_…_I'm Pete Dixon, Mr. Logan's assistant_" Pete said as he stuck out his hand.

Ignoring it, Vivian again turned to go.

"_As I said you don't have to go" _Pete repeated, in an attempt to stop her._ "You can wait for Mr. Logan... I'd hate for you to have made a trip here for nothing_."

"_Thank you, but no"_ Vivian replied, then exited.

After Vivian's retreat Pete sat down and contemplated what just happened. He couldn't believe he'd finally met Vivian Winters, the woman in the middle of the mess between Sean and Asa, or rather the woman behind Asa's revenge on Sean. She was a beautiful lady, but a bit of a snob. He could see why things might not have worked out between her and Sean. He found her intriguing though and in the long run, it might prove useful to have her as a friend, he thought, very useful.

* * *

"_You're back early"_ Pete said as Sean walked into the office "_How did your meeting with Henry Langston go?"_

Sean didn't answer, but removed his hat and headed for the file cabinet. Sensing something was wrong, Pete asked _"Did something happen?"_

"_I guess you could say that_." Sean finally answered as he threw the file he was holding on the desk "_Asa Winters has offered Claison double the amount we offered for the hospital land._"

"_What_" Pete said, feigning surprise. He had informed Asa days ago of Sean's plan and knew that he would immediately act on that information by offering Claison more money for the property. "_So is Claison going to accept Asa's offer?_" he asked.

"_I don't know_" Sean said as he paced "_Mr. Langston said that Claison would likely want to sale to Asa because of the higher price he's offering, but he may be able to keep them with the city if he can convince them that the hospital would be a more visible project for the company than Asa's proposed endeavor…I wonder how Asa learned of the property we were considering._" Sean continued out loud "_No one knew about the deal except a small group of people_."

"_Asa Winters is a powerful man_." Pete said, as he disguised the nervousness in his voice "_Anyone could've slipped him the information." _

"_Yeah, I guess_" Sean said "_But I still don't understand why they would provide him with that kind of information, especially someone on the council. They know that if Asa gets this land, it'll only hurt us and the city_."

Pete's anxiety increased upon hearing Sean scrutinizing how Asa knew what was going on. He had to stop this conversation before it led Sean to investigate further.

"_It could've been someone at Claison_" Pete countered attempting to steer Sean from the idea that someone on the inside was assisting Asa with his info "_And besides, can't the city purchase another piece of property for the hospital_"

"_We could_" Sean answered "_But, there's no where else in town that would work with what we want to do. That lot was selected because it's the best location for a hospital_."

"_There's got to be something more you can do_" Pete continued. He felt guilty about helping Asa sabotage Sean's plans, but in the same breath he was relived he was able to lead Sean away from any thoughts of a spy on the council.

"_Is there a chance you can come up with more money to counter Asa's offer?_" he asked.

"_No_" Sean said, as he finally sat down, running his hands through his hair. "_There aren't enough funds in the budget to increase the amount of the land purchase. The additional monies we have will be used for the hospital construction. Plus, it's not like I'd need a small increase in funds, I would have to triple the offer, something the city can't afford._"

Sean quietly wondered how things began to go so wrong. For a second there, it seemed as if his life was getting back on track. He'd convinced Clancy to reinstate him. He'd gotten Asa Winters out of his life forever, or so he thought. And he'd confessed his feelings to Marita, hoping they'd have a chance at a future together. Just as quickly as things had come together, they were falling apart again and in part due to Asa Winters. Sean knew that Asa wouldn't let what happened with Vivian go. He knew that the man would try to undermine his work, but this…Damn him, Sean thought.

"_Vivian Winters came by…"_ Pete said interrupting Sean's musings.

"_Vivian?"_ Sean said surprised. He didn't think she would come within ten feet of him after their last conversation. _"What did she want?"_

"_She wanted to see you - obviously_" Pete said "_She's beautiful… but condescending_."

"_That's Vivian_" Sean said as he began reviewing the file he'd thrown on the desk earlier.

"_Any chance you two may…reconcile_." Pete pried.

"_No_" Sean replied _"Did she say something?"_

"_No"_ Pete answered "_I was just under the impression that after what happened… you two were no longer… socializing."_

With everything that had occurred the past few days, Vivian was the last thing Sean wanted to talk about. He was thankful that he was away when she came by. He could only guess she wanted to further discuss their relationship or lack there of. He had nothing else to say to her. All that could have been said had been and Sean really didn't want to discuss it anymore, not with her, not with anybody.

"_Can we drop this please?_" He snapped, agitated.

"_Sure, I'm sorry_" Pete said, noting that he'd hit a nerve.

"_Anyone else drop by while I was out, Lloyd Spalding?"_ Sean asked.

"_Yeah…"_

As Pete gave Sean the details on Mr. Spalding's visit, he began to wonder what really caused Sean to break it off with Vivian. Based on the reaction he got when he mentioned her visit, it was clear that Sean had no interest in her, maybe even never loved her, as Asa proclaimed. Pete wondered then why would Sean agree to marry her, but more importantly why did he suddenly break it off. Pete suspected the answer to that question may be the ammunition Asa needed to destroy Sean Logan.

* * *

"_Hey Alice_" Marita said as she walked into the study. "_You waiting for your Pa_."

"_No_" Alice answered "_Actually, I wanted to talk to you._"

"_Ok_" Marita said opting to sit on the couch with Alice instead of behind the desk "_What's going on_?"

Silence –

"_Lately, Jeremy has been having some…personal issues and in an attempt to cheer him up_, w_e're having a special dinner to welcome him to the family." _

"_That's great Alice" _Marita said._ "But is Jeremy ok?"_

"_I think he will be" _Alice said excitedly. "_Once he sees how much the family wants him here."_

"_So what can I do?" _Marita asked.

"_Well…we're serving all of Jeremy's favorite foods and he loves your strawberry custard…_"

"_Yes Alice I will make it._" she answered before Alice could finish.

"_Oh,_ t_hank you so much Marita!_" Alice said as she gave her a hug. "_Jeremy's going to be so surprised_!"

"_You really care about him don't you_?" Marita asked as she pulled back, looking into the young woman's eyes.

Alice hesitated a moment then answered shyly. "_Yes...I do. I know that he had a rough start when he first got here, but he is a good person._"

As Marita watched Alice talk about Jeremy, she realized that her feelings for him were developing beyond friendship. If Alice wasn't careful her regard for Jeremy could easily turn into love.

"_I'm happy that you want to help him_." Marita said hesitantly. "_But be careful… it's okay to care for Jeremy…on a friendship level, but anything more may cause problems._"

"_I know_" Alice said softly.

It was ironic, Marita thought, the same advice she was giving Alice should've been conveyed to her many years ago regarding Sean; however, the problem then was that nobody knew her developing feelings for him and as a result, she fell hard. Noticing Marita's sad, distant look, Alice asked her if she was ok.

"_I'm fine_" Marita answered, forcing a smile "_I just have a lot on my mind_."

"_I've heard that before_" Alice said alarmed, remembering Jeremy's similar comments a few days earlier.

"_It's nothing serious_" Marita lied. "_Just work_"

* * *

Marita was so tired of the same excuse. If she said it one more time she would scream. Just before leaving, her pa had asked her why she was taking a stroll so late in the evening, and she lied, telling him she had a lot on her mind and wanted to clear it with the fresh evening air. It wasn't a total lie though, she did have a lot on her mind, just not what her pa thought. She was thinking of Sean. She had avoided him as long as she could, thinking any encounter would only magnify the pain they were both feeling, but after hearing Mr. Logan talk about how worried he was about him, she had to make sure he was okay.

When she reached the barn, she hesitated at the door, took a nervous breath, then entered. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she spotted Sean, inspecting the leaves, just like she expected. She stood there a moment, watching him, taking him in. Her heart longed to talk to him, really talk, like they did before their feelings changed things, but she wasn't there for that, she thought. She came by to check on him. Once she did that, she would leave.

"_You need any help_?" Marita asked softly.

Sean looked over to find her standing there, looking like a dream. She'd been such a constant on his mind that he had to mentally shake himself to be sure she was real. When he saw that she was, he looked away.

"_No_" he responded as he continued checking the leaves, fighting the feelings her presence were stirring up in him.

Marita began examining the leaves anyway. "Your _pa is very concerned about you…_" she said "_He came to me the other day and asked if you were okay… he said you've been distant... I told him it was your work… but we both know that's not it.._."

Sean supposed his belief that he'd been keeping his heartache hidden was just that, a belief. The fact of the matter was he hadn't tried to hide his feelings around his family. It was far too difficult for him to pretend all was well when it wasn't.

"_I'm not going to lie to you_" he said as he stopped checking the leaves, giving her his full attention "_I'm still hurting from our conversation, I guess I'll always be hurting from that…_"

"_I know_" she said shakily as she held his gaze. "_I'm sorry._"

"_Me too_" he said, wanting to go to her.

They stood there, gazing at each other, unsure of what to do, to say next.

"_So how's the hospital deal going?_" Marita suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"_Not so good_" Sean responded as he started checking the tobacco again. "_Asa Winters is trying to acquire the land the city was planning to purchase for a building site. He's offering double the amount I'm offering; Hence Claison is looking into accepting his bid over mine_."

"_Isn't there something you can do about this?_"

"_Not really. My hands are tied. Henry Langston did say he might be able to convince his superiors to go with the city, but I don't know_."

"_Well that's good to hear_" Marita said relived. "_Maybe the deal will work out after all_."

"_I hope so."_

"_You know…" _Sean continued slowly. _"If this project comes through… I would like for you to come work with me on the contract and the budget._"

Marita didn't know what to say, she wanted to help Sean in any way she could, but she feared what working with him might do to them both. They'd be seeing more of each other, working very closely. The situation would make it more difficult for them to move on with their lives and accept that they couldn't be together.

"_I would like to help_," Marita answered "_But with everything that's happened… I don't know if it's such a good idea_."

Sean understood Marita's concerns. He was concerned to. He didn't know if he could handle being so close to her everyday and knowing that they had no chance to be together. It would be torture, but all of that aside, she was the only person he knew who could do a great job with the contracts and budget. He needed her expertise to help make the project a success.

"_I understand your reluctance_" Sean said as he closed the space between them "_But you are the only person I know and trust to do a good job on this. I promise you, no matter how difficult it may be…our time together will be strictly business._"

Marita thought a moment about Sean's comments. She really did want to assist with the project. It would be a great experience and it was Sean's first big assignment as Deputy Director. She could put her feelings aside and work with him for a few weeks, until the contract and budget were completed. After all, the project went beyond their feelings, the hospital would ultimately help the people of Lexington.

"_Okay_" she finally answered. "_That's if it's okay with your pa_."

"_I've already checked with pa_." Sean said excitedly. "_He said if you're okay with it. He's okay with it._"

"_Oh really_" Marita laughed lightly. The ring of her laughter brought a joy to Sean's heart that he thought was lost.

"_I had to be sure all paths were clear before asking your assistance_." He said smiling.

"_Hmm_" Marita said still amused. "_Well I won't be ordered around and I will not give up my students._"

"_Done_" Sean said without hesitation.

"_Ok then_… _I guess it's a deal_." Marita said as she extended her hand.

"_Deal_" Sean said as clutched her hand.

As soon as their palms clasped the mood changed from the lightness of the previous moments to intensity neither could ignore. Their pulses increased sharply and they both became lost in each other's eyes. The heat between them was fervent causing a weightlessness in Marita's heart and an deep aching in Sean's soul. It was as if all the love and longing between them had fully come to the surface immersing them in that moment. They stood that way it seemed like hours before Sean slowly emerged from the waves of emotion he was feeling to realize he was allowing to happen exactly what he promised Marita wouldn't. He wanted her to believe they could keep things professional, if they ended up working together on the project, and this was not doing that…He quickly released her hand, successfully breaking the mood he didn't want to be free of.

"_You better go_" he said softly, as he backed away from her, not really wanting her to leave, but knowing it was the best thing "_It's late, and I want to finish checking these leaves before I go to bed_."

"_Yes_" Marita concurred, but like Sean, she didn't want the moment to end "_I should get home_."

"_I'll let you know…if the project…_"

"_Okay…_" Marita affirmed as she swiftly turned and left.


	5. Secrets and Spies

Author's Note: Thanks again to all you readers sticking with the story and leaving feedback. I hope you will continue to enjoy! Now on with the story…

**Chapter Five**

Jeremy couldn't believe his luck when Ned asked him to pick up supplies in town. It was exactly what he needed to implement his plan. He'd been worried that he'd be unable to get what he came for without alarming the Logans, considering everywhere he went and everything he did was watched by them, but today was different. It was the first time since he'd arrived at the ranch that Mr. Logan had trusted him enough to let him leave the property alone. That was a huge feat, which in turn brought him closer to his goal – to her, he thought as he peeked through the foliage, observing the mysterious house from afar. After he'd finished picking up the materials Ned had requested, he came here to see if he could get a glimpse of her. He'd been watching for a while, but still there was no sign of anyone. Jeremy knew that he couldn't wait much longer; Mr. Logan would soon be expecting him. However, he could not bring himself to leave. He wanted so desperately to see her, to know if she was well. Five more minutes he thought and then he would go.

"_Damn it"_ Clay whispered, realizing he'd searched everywhere in Jeremy's room and had failed to find anything that would prove his suspicions.

When his father decided to send Jeremy on an errand, so they could prepare for his surprise dinner, Clay took that as an opportunity to nose around his room. It couldn't have been more perfect had he planned it himself. Everyone was out of the house; his pa was in the fields with Isaac, Sean was working in town, and Lexy and Alice where out gathering vegetables for supper. But despite things falling into place, he'd come up empty-handed. There was no sign of the photograph Jeremy had been carrying a few days earlier or nothing else for that matter. Maybe there were no secrets to be found he thought or maybe Jeremy covered his tracks well, his doubtful side countered.

"_Well I can't stay up here all day_" Clay sighed aloud

Just as he rose from the floor to leave, a spider came crawling out of a crack at the edge of Jeremy's bed. Clay would've squashed the pest, if it weren't for his attention being drawn to the place from which the insect had come. Normally a crevice like that wouldn't stand out because it looked so much like a groove in the wood, but with the spider's exit, the flaw could clearly be seen. Clay returned to his knees, then tested the boards surrounding the opening, just as he suspected, one of the planks was loose. Before continuing, he stopped a moment, listening for footsteps… hearing nothing, he carefully lifted the board.

"_What the…" _Clay whispered as he gazed down at the now exposed hiding place.

There were a stack of letters, tied together by an old cloth, and when he observed them more closely he found that they were addressed to Jeremy, but at a Virginia address. Putting them aside, Clay was stunned once again when he found a stack of money that he was certain would add up to hundreds of dollar and next to the money he saw a small sack made of a smooth green material similar to the fabric of Alice's favorite Sunday dress; the top of the bag was securely closed by a tightly drawn string, looped into a bow. Neglecting the letters and the money, Clay removed the bag from the space and slowly loosened the strings. Once opened, he turned it upside down, allowing the contents to fall into his open palm. When the item reached its destination, Clay was intrigued by what he saw, a ring, a plain gold band, clearly made for a woman. He examined it carefully and found that it was made of real gold, but had no inscriptions. Jeremy's deceit went much further than he suspected; Clay thought. Not only was he not from New York, but the fact that he had so much money and this ring meant he'd been stealing from God only knew how many people. He hadn't changed, just pretending to change so that it would be much easier to rip them off when he had the opportunity. Clay thought angrily. Well he was not about to let Jeremy get away with stealing and lying. He was going to prove to his pa once and for all that Jeremy was a thief who didn't belong in their family.

* * *

Life was good, Vivian thought as she walked out of the boutique. After spending so much time , crying over Sean, she felt alive being out and about again, doing what she most enjoyed – shopping. Seeing that Lexington had nothing that appealed to her, Vivian decided to take a trip to Winchester, a few towns south of Lexington, to do her shopping; now, hours later, she was loaded down with packages.

"_Can I help you with those"_ a voice asked out of nowhere

Vivian turned to answer and was stunned to see that it was Pete Dixon.

"_What are you doing here?"_ She asked, annoyed

"_I'm here for the same reason as you"_ he replied ignoring her agitation _"to do some shopping."_ Of course that was not his reason for being in Winchester; he was actually there to meet with one of his shifty acquaintances.

"_Ugh"_ Vivian uttered as she rolled her eyes and attempted to walk away

"_Let me help you"_ Pete asked again as he moved into her path _"A lady shouldn't have to bear so many packages alone."_

"_I don't need your help"_ Vivian snapped as she again tried to move past him.

"_Please"_ he persisted _"I'm only trying to be a gentleman."_

Grasping that Pete was not going to give up until she allowed him to help her, she permitted him to carry some of her boxes. Though Vivian hated his persistence and his smug persona, she had to admit he was attractive, and very different from Sean, something she found refreshing.

Once they reached the buggy, the driver assisted Pete in putting the packages away. He then returned to the front of the carriage as Vivian thanked Pete and waited for him to help her into the buggy.

"_Say…"_ Pete began slowly _"Would you like to have dinner with me?" _

Vivian was again taken aback by his forwardness, but it served to make him more…intriguing. She was tempted to accept his invitation, but knew it was too soon after her failed engagement to allow another man to call on her.

"_It's a flattering offer Mr. Dixon, but I must decline."_

"_Very well"_ Pete said dejectedly, then helped her into the carriage…

As the buggy rode away, Pete again felt encouraged. Though Vivian had rejected dinner this time, he sensed that it wouldn't be long before she'd be agreeing to join him and from there he'd learn if indeed Sean Logan had a destructive secret.

* * *

Alice had been working all day to make sure Jeremy's dinner that evening went perfectly. She wanted him to feel welcome in the family and know that they cared about him. His happiness was very important to her, she thought, then remembered Marita's warning. There was nothing to her feelings for Jeremy, she mused as she centered the flowers on the table, even before she and Marita talked she knew that anything beyond friendship with him was out of the question and deep down Alice knew that she would never grow to love Jeremy in that way. He was after all family. So, she had no choice but to keep her feelings under control.

"_Where's Pa?"_ Clay asked as he walked into the dining room, interrupting Alice's thoughts.

"_I don't know"_ she replied, irritated _"Would you make yourself useful though and set the table?" _

"_Alice" _Lexy complained as she entered the room, preventing Clay from responding _"I can't find the doilies you want to use." _Alice sighed then rushed off to assist Lexy with finding the napkins.

Obeying Alice's demand, Clay pulled the plates and silverware from the cabinet and methodically began setting the table. He didn't even know why he was bothering to arrange the table, because once his pa learned the extent of Jeremy's lies, he was certain there would be no dinner that night. His father would be too busy sending Jeremy back to New York, Virginia or wherever he came from. The thought of Jeremy's deceit again caused an intense anger to flare up in Clay. What am I doing, he thought heatedly to himself, I should be telling pa what Jeremy has done. As he turned to go, he nearly ran over his father.

"_You're in a rush, is everything okay?"_ he asked… before Clay could answer Alice came out of nowhere and began informing their father on the status of the food. All was coming along well, the only dish they were missing was Marita's strawberry custard.

"_Hopefully she'll be bring it by before supper"_ Alice continued

"_I'm sure she will"_ Ned answered _"I'm glad that things are going well. I think this will be just what Jeremy needs to feel more at home here." _

"_Pa, I need to…"_ Clay attempted to start, but was interrupted by Lexy's entrance into the room and Alice's continuous comments. He planned to tell his pa as soon as he found him about what he'd discovered in Jeremy's room, but upon hearing him, as well as Alice and Lexy go on about how much Jeremy needed this dinner, he couldn't bear to break their hearts; he also realized that if he told his father how he came upon this new information about Jeremy, his pa wouldn't listen because for one, he'd become distracted and outraged over him invading Jeremy's privacy. At that moment, Clay grudgingly decided to wait before informing his pa of what he knew. He'd wait until he had more knowledge of what Jeremy was up to.

"_Clay, did you want to say something?"_ Ned asked after Lexy and Alice finally exited.

Clay hesitated a moment, still struggling with his decision to keep what he knew secret …

"_No,"_ he answered _"It's nothing"_


	6. A Deal Sealed

**Chapter Six**

Jeremy hesitated in the foyer before going to the dining room. He knew that the Logans were already in there seated, enjoying the supper Mabeline had prepared for them. How could I be so stupid, he scolded to himself, Ned had finally begun to trust him and in one move he'd blown it. His extreme lateness returning from town would no doubt cause him to not allow him such independence again. The thing was, if he had left his spying post when he planned to, he wouldn't be having this problem, he thought, but instead he remained beyond the 5 minutes and that soon turned into 30. Now here he was late, with nothing to show for it, because he still did not get a glimpse of her, only an endless view of her home. Jeremy took a deep breath and headed for the dining hall…

When he entered the room, he was surprised by it's difference; there appeared to be more flowers decorating the place and everyone seemed happy to see him.

_"We thought you'd never get here"_ Ned remarked _"Join us"_

Jeremy slowly walked to a chair and as he sat down, he noticed that all of his favorite dishes were lining the table's center.

_"What's going on?"_ he asked, still bewildered

_"Since you arrived here in __Lexington__"_ Ned began _"We've all been so busy that we haven't had the opportunity to officially welcome you into the family, well this is what tonight is about."_

Jeremy was speechless. The last thing he expected was for the Logans to do something like this for him. He was so sure Ned was going to admonish him for being late, and though he was glad that trust had not been broken between them, he was uncomfortable with the idea of the Logan's fully embracing him.

_"I don't know what to say…"_ Jeremy voiced quietly

_"Excuse me"_ Mabeline stated as she suddenly came into the room, _"Sean you have a visitor."_

_"Who is it?"_ Sean asked, puzzled

_"A Mr. Langston"_

Sean immediately excused himself from the table and made his way to the parlor, where Henry was waiting.

_"Henry?"_ Sean said as he walked into the room _"What's going on?"_

_"I'm sorry to intrude,"_ Henry answered _"But I thought you'd like to know that Claison has decided to accept __Lexington__'s bid for the land."_

_"What!"_ Sean said elated _"This is great news! How did this happen? I didn't think Claison would accept the city's offer once they received Asa's bid_."

_"It wasn't easy, but I was able to convince them that a place to help those who are ill was much more constructive than a personal endeavor by Asa Winters." _

_"I don't know how to thank you Henry"_

_"No need for that,"_ he answered _"I wanted this land for the city just as much as you did. I'm just glad I was able to accomplish that."_

-----------------

Sean returned to the table and announced the news Henry Langston had brought. The family was thrilled with what they heard and congratulated him.

_"Thanks"_ Sean said _"But enough about me, this night belongs to Jeremy."_

Everyone concurred and he began to make a brief statement about Jeremy now being apart of the family, mid speech his flowing words began to stammer and everyone noticed that his concentration was drawn away from the table. Following his eyes their attention came to rest upon the doorway.

_"Marita!"_ Alice said eagerly as she got up from the table _"Is that the strawberry custard?" _

_"Yes" _Marita acknowledged lightly,trying to cover what had just happened between she and Sean. _"I'm sorry I'm late…" _

As Marita apologized for intruding and failing to deliver the custard earlier, Sean gradually lowered his gaze from her, attempting to disguise the feelings he'd just openly displayed. His effort was successful for the most part, but was not lost on his father or Jeremy. They both watched him closely as Marita continued her conversation with Alice. It was clear to anyone who was looking that Sean had feelings for her, deep feelings. The way he looked at her was the look of a man in love and that worried Ned and stirred intense memories within Jeremy.

After Marita exited, Sean continued his speech, apologizing for not taking the time to get to know him better, and Jeremy sat quietly as the other Logan family members stated why they were happy he was there. Alice and Lexy stated how great it was to have another brother , and even Clay thanked him for being such a help around the house. When Ned began to express that Jeremy felt like one of his sons, he couldn't take anymore. The very feelings he had been trying to avoid was beginning to be felt by the Logans and he had to acknowledge that so much respect being bestowed upon him was starting to take it's toll.

_"Will you excuse me?"_ Jeremy said as he abruptly stood, interrupting Ned's speech, then left the room before anyone could respond. Alice immediately got up to follow him, but Ned stopped her.

_"I'll talk to him"_ he said

------------------

Ned found Jeremy sitting on the front steps playing with a blade of grass. He slowly sat down next to him, resting his hands on his knees.

_"What's going on?"_ he asked quietly

Jeremy didn't answer right away. He didn't know how he wanted to respond to that question. The truth was the Logans embracing him was never apart of his plan. He wanted them to trust him yes, but he didn't want them to develop an attachment to him.

_"I don't know"_ Jeremy finally answered _" Well…that's not true, I guess it's just…I've never felt welcome anywhere, the way you and your family has welcomed me."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that"_ Ned replied genuinely _"But I'm glad that you feel welcomed with us, because you are apart of this family now, and you are wanted here. Everyone wouldn't have pulled together to make this such a special night if you were not wanted."_

_"I know…" _Jeremy uttered as he stared out at the darkness…

_"Is there anything else that's bothering you…that you'd like to talk about?"_

_"No" _Jeremy lied, knowing that he couldn't tell Ned or anyone else his real reason for coming to Lexington.

_"Ready to go back inside then?"_

Though Jeremy appreciated everything the Logans were doing for him, he really didn't want to return to dinner. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to encourage them getting emotionally involved with him and he himself did not want to develop a closeness to them by spending so much time together.

_"I'm not ready"_ he answered truthfully _"But I will go" _Knowing that any other choice would be unacceptable.

Ned and Jeremy returned to the dining room. After Jeremy apologized for his abrupt exit, dinner resumed. The glowing accolades ceased, for everyone suspected his earlier retreat was caused by his discomfort with their praise. So, they quietly enjoyed the remainder of the meal without celebrating it's purpose.

------------------------

As the swing glided back and forth, Marita gazed up at the brilliant stars, mesmerized by their beauty. The night was so clear- pure that she could not begin to count the millions of light above her. Besides the obvious, this was something else she would miss once she moved to Cholena. The beautiful Summer evenings in Lexington, when the sky was gorgeous beyond words and everything she held dear was just a breath away. She knew that Michigan would offer the same nightly view, but it wouldn't be as magical as the view from Lexington.

_"Still trying to count them I see"_ Sean said amused, startling her.

_"Sean!"_ she scolded lightly _" You startled me"_

_"Forgive me"_ he said quietly _"May I sit down?"_

Though Marita's heart was always thrilled to be surprised with a visit from Sean, simultaneously, she experienced a feeling of uneasiness at being so close to him, especially after their encounter in the barn, and what had happened earlier in the dining room.

_"Sure"_ She said, then moved over to accommodate him.

Sean sat down slowly, knowing full well, like Marita, that their proximity was too close.

_"So how did the dinner go?"_ she asked, attempting to draw her mind from his nearness.

_"Despite a few…interruptions, it went well"_

_"I apologize again for being one of those interruptions."_ Marita said _"I got caught up with one of my students and was unable to finish the custard until late."_

_"You were fine, in fact, the other visitor we had turned out to be welcomed too."_

_"Really? Who was it?"_ Marita curiously asked

Sean hesitated a moment , smiling to himself then answered _"Henry Langston. Claison is accepting the city's bid for the land."_

_ " Sean that's wonderful news!"_ she said as she reached for him, but quickly stopped herself, drawing her hand back. _"I'm so happy for you!"_ she continued

Marita's abandoned gesture had not been lost on Sean. He felt the same desire as she; he wanted to touch her, kiss her, fully express his own excitement over the deal being approved, but he couldn't – it would only serve to alienate her. Something he didn't want to do.

_"You know this means the agreement we made is official now" _he said cautiously _"that is…if you're still okay with assisting me on the project."_

Marita's mind suddenly flashed upon what happened a few nights ago, when she went to see Sean in the barn and then again how she felt when he walked up earlier. She didn't know if she could complete this job and keep her feelings subdued…

_"I'm still okay with it"_ she finally answered, ignoring the warning in her heart. _"How soon will we began."_

_"Almost immediately, Clancy wants this project underway as quickly as possible."_

….They sat there in a companionable silence rocking gently in the tree swing, enjoying the sounds and beauty of the night, along with each other's presence.

Sean longed to touch her, to feel her hand in his…but again, he knew that any chance they had of working together would be gone if he acted. What was he going to do when she moved to Michigan; he thought, he would no longer have moments like this, just being close to her, talking with her. He closed his eyes, quietly struggling with the pain in his heart. He couldn't think of that right now, he decided; he would just enjoy being with her. And so they remained that way it seemed like hours, swaying back and forth - savoring the moment, while fighting their desire to be closer.


	7. Dreams and Discovery

Author's Note: I'm glad that everyone's enjoying the story. Please continue reading and posting feedback. Thanks!

**Chapter Seven**

This is it, Clay thought as he stopped his horse in front of the path leading up to the lavish estate. After being in Arlington for a week, he'd finally made it to the home addressed on Jeremy's secret letters. Planning to write the family concerning him, Clay had returned to Jeremy's room, during a time in which being caught was remote, and copied the mailing information from the letters; but when he learned of his pa's business trip to Arlington, he decided to investigate the address in person. It took some time for him to persuade his father to let him tag along, but he eventually agreed to it. Now here he was, in Arlington, Virginia, on the verge of discovering the truth about Jeremy's past.

Clay lightly kicked the sides of his horse and proceeded down the path to the house. When he reached the estate, he dismounted and was immediately greeted by a servant who led his horse away. As he cautiously walked up the steps, he admired the detail and beauty of the mansion, and contemplated what he would say to the people that lived there. He didn't know their names; there had been no sign posted at the property's entrance. So, his only option was to ask for Jeremy and hope that he'd obtain the information he sought.

Clay took a slow deep breath, then knocked, within seconds the door opened to reveal a female servant.

_"May I help you?"_ she asked

_"Yes"_ Clay answered _"I'm looking for Jeremy Bradford."_

The servant's welcoming stance quickly faded.

_"There's no one that lives here by that name."_ she said shakily, then attempted to close the door.

_"Wait"_ Clay said, as he raised his hand, preventing the door from closing "_Was Mr. Bradford ever a resident here, because he gave this address as his home."_

_"I can't provide you with that information"_

_"Well may I speak with the governor of the house?"_

_"Mrs. Donovan isn't home." _The servant nervously replied

_"Please" _Clay appealed _"Jeremy and I go way back,"_ he lied _"We were in the orphanage together... I just want to know where I can find him."_

_"He's not here"_ she finally confessed _"He hasn't been here for a year."_

_"Do you know where he went?" _Clay asked eagerly

_"No…Mr. Donovan only said… Jeremy was leaving… because he wasn't a good fit for the family."_

_"Well maybe I can speak to…"_

_"No,"_ she interjected "_I've said too much already. Now please go and don't come back." _Before Clay could stop her, she slammed the door in his face.

_"Ma'am…"_ he begged as he knocked on the door "_Ma'am please!" _But the servant did not return.

He stood there a moment, disappointed that he hadn't learned more. He'd already concluded that this home was Jeremy's previous address, what he wanted to find out was why Jeremy no longer resided there. Why was he not a good fit for this family? Clay asked as he began descending the steps. Did he pull the same tricks here he'd pulled in Lexington? He had to find out…and since the servant was being tight lipped about what happened, he had no choice but to go straight to the source – the Donovans; he would be in Arlington a few more days, his pa and Isaac still had a few more details to work out with the horse deal. That would give him just enough time to track down the Donovans and in turn learn the mystery surrounding Jeremy.

-------------------

_"I don't think that's going to work."_ Marita said firmly as she put a file away. _"The builders clearly want a contract that's more beneficial to them." _It had been a month since she and Sean had started working on the hospital project and still they had failed to secure a contract with the builders.

_ "Well what do you suggest I do?" _Sean asked heatedly _"I can't give them everything they're requesting."_

_"I'm suggesting you compromise." _She answered softly as she joined him at the window._ "I know that you can't accommodate all of their demands, but the agreement can be adjusted where as you and the builders can attain the things that are most important to you."_

Sean stood there a moment, gazing into her eyes…missing what she'd said. His heart began to pound more rapidly and a strong desire to kiss her gradually washed over him. They were supposed to be discussing business, but his heart didn't seem to care…feeling the heat of his stare, Marita turned away from him, quelling the mood that was threatening to emerge.

_"I'll map out the areas in which we could be more accommodating."_ She said as she gathered her pad and pencil from the desk.

It had been difficult, but she and Sean had worked hard to conceal their true feeling for one another. They couldn't afford to let an incident like the one at Jeremy's dinner occur again, especially amongst the public. So, they'd remained completely professional, instantly thwarting encounters similar to the one that had just occurred.

_"Okay"_ Sean said as he forced his mind to focus on the task at hand _"Let's here it…"_

As Marita and Sean further discussed the contracts, Pete sat quietly in the corner, pretending to be absorbed in the paperwork before him. When in reality he was secretly watching them. Pete was skeptical when Sean first brought Marita on to assist with the project. After all, she was a woman and on top of that a Negro, but she'd proved to be an important asset, had done a surprisingly good job and she and Sean had an …odd relationship, he thought. It wasn't the normal worker/boss rapport. They treated each other like…like equals; they sparred repeatedly about the project, but just as often they were completely attuned to one another, and then there were the looks they'd sometimes share, like the one he'd just witnessed…for a brief moment it almost looked as if they were peering into each other's souls. But the expressions had faded as quickly as they had come about…could there be something between them he questioned. But before Pete could answer himself, his thoughts were scattered by a knock at the door.

_"Come in."_ Sean muttered, displeased with the interruption

Seconds later, the door opened…

_"You sure it's okay?"_ Alice asked as she and Lexy cautiously entered the room.

_"__Alice__, Lexy"_ Sean said, surprised, as he rose to greet them _"What are you doing here?"_

_"Jeremy's running errands," _Alice answered _"so we decided to come see if Marita wanted to have lunch with us."_

_"Marita?"_ he asked lightly _"You're not going to invite your big brother?"_

_"Sorry Sean, ladies only." _Lexy replied

_"Oh"_ Sean sighed, feigning disappointment

_"So Marita can you come?"_ Lexy asked eagerly, as she walked up to her chair.

_"I wish I could but…"_

_"No" _Sean interjected, as he returned to his chair_ "Go...we can finish this up later."_

_"Are you certain?" _Marita asked, doubtful

_"Yes"_

_"Alright…" _she began; but hesitated, wanting to ask that he come with them or that he at least break for lunch too, but fearing that her concern would alarm Pete, Alice and Lexy._ "…We'll finish later."  
  
_

After Marita left with Alice and Lexy, Sean attempted to continue working, but found it difficult to concentrate; his mind had returned to it's thoughts of Marita. When they first began this project, he had been able to hide his feelings well, but lately it had become increasingly difficult…

_"I'm going to get some air."_ He announced abruptly, thinking getting away from the office would clear his mind. _"These contracts are driving me nuts…Pete you should take a breather too."_

_"I'll break later."_ Pete answered, continuing to work

As Sean exited, Pete again pondered his earlier musings regarding Sean and Marita's relationship. He saw the way Sean looked at her when she left with his sisters and her leave had left him scattered and unfocused. Indeed, something might be going on between them, he thought. When Pete had asked Sean about Marita, Sean had told him that she was on loan from his pa, and that she'd worked for his father for years; he even confessed that they grew up together, attended school together. It was obvious in the way he spoke of her that they were probably close. Could it be that Marita was the reason behind Sean's break up with Vivian…no he rejected…Sean wouldn't be so stupid as to fall for a Negro and give up a place in one of the richest families in Lexington for her. Marita was beautiful but…no that's not possible he thought…however, Sean could be sleeping with her, and that within itself would be enough to ruin him.

_"Asa would be thrilled to hear this piece of news_." Pete whispered aloud

But he couldn't get ahead of himself; though he was eager to appease Asa's anger over the failed Claison deal, this time he needed solid proof before going to him. From now on, he would keep a closer eye on Sean and Marita. If they were involved, he'd find out.

----------------------

Jeremy was disappointed. He'd been watching the house for nearly an hour and still he had not seen her. The family was home, he could tell because the back door was open, but they had not come outside. Concluding that he'd watched as long as his time would allow, he reluctantly moved to go. Just as he turned away, he heard a noise. He slowly turned back to investigate and was entranced by what he saw. It was her, the one person he'd been longing to see the past year. Overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through him, he fell to his knees, tears obscuring the details of her face. He felt so much joy as well as pain. Seeing her brought back everything that had happened to lead him to this place. He tightly closed his eyes, successfully quenching the sob that yearned to escape. When he opened them again, he found that she was still there, pleasantly frolicking in the sun. Forgetting that Alice and Lexy were waiting for him, Jeremy unwittingly decided to remain there a little longer; he slowly rested his weight upon his heels and peacefully watched as his dream unfolded before him.


	8. Truth and Desire

Author's Note** – **Thanks again for reading and posting. I know that I say the same thing every time I update, but I really do appreciate you all reading my story. I'm also glad to see that some are becoming intrigued by Jeremy's story. I assure you, all will reveal itself soon on that front ;)

Also, I want to apologize for having so many peeping toms (LOL). The characters in this story are all amateur spies.

**Chapter Eight**

Wilhelmina had been listening to Vivian rant about Pete Dixon for the past ten minutes. And though Vivian complained about his arrogance and audaciousness, it was clear that she was fond of him.

_ "Wilhelmina"_ Vivian whined suddenly _"You're not even listening."_

_"I'm listening"_ Wilhelmina answered as she continued dusting the hearth's mantle. _"In fact, I'm finding that your endless chatter about Mr. Dixon means that you don't dislike him as much as you'd like me to believe."_

Vivian considered denying Wilhelmina's suspicion but found it would be pointless. Wilhelmina had practically raised her after her mother left the family for the glories of Europe, and thus she could read Vivian well.

_"Okay…I'll admit it"_ Vivian said _"Though he has the most annoying mannerisms, I find him…intriguing."_

_"Intriguing?"_ Wilhelmina said as she turned from the mantle _"It sounds to me like you've jumped out of the pan into the fire."_

_"Pardon?!"_ Vivian cried _"I haven't even seen him…at least not in that way."_

_"Good, because a mysterious man is not the type of person you want to have calling on you."_ Wilhelmina warned _"Gentlemen with such temperaments tend to keep secrets that can be hurtful. A man that's undisguised would be more appropriate."_

_"Someone more like Sean right?" _

But Wilhelmina didn't answer only giving Vivian a look of approval. Though Sean had displayed un-gentleman like behavior when he ended him and Vivian's engagement, he was still a good man and if Vivian was set on courting again, she should only entertain those who were open like him.

_ "Uh…" _Vivian sighed once she'd deciphered Wilhelmina's look _"A man like Sean guarantee's nothing"_ she argued _"He was an open book, yet he still broke my heart."_

_"And that broken heart is all the more reason for us not to be having this discussion. It's too soon after your parting with Sean."_

_"Wilhelmina it's been weeks!" _Vivian said as she fiddled with the flowers on the sideboard._ "And I personally believe that Pete Dixon may be just what I need to get past what happened with Sean."_

_"And what does Mr. Winters think of your impending courtship?" _

_"Father doesn't know…but I will tell him"_ Vivian continued before Wilhelmina could lecture her. _"Everything will be fine."_

Wilhelmina looked at her skeptically, then resumed her cleaning. She accepted that there was nothing she could do to change Vivian's mind about this Pete Dixon. Wilhelmina had never met him, but from what Vivian had conveyed about him, she was not impressed and she was especially not pleased with Vivian's enchantment with him. She couldn't help but feel that Pete Dixon was trouble.

---------------

_"Hey"_ Sean said as he entered his office

_"Hey"_ Marita replied barely looking up from her work

_"Where's Pete?"_

_"I'm assuming he's still meeting with Lloyd Spalding." _She said as she continued working

_"Have you eaten?"_ Sean asked as he hung his hat and blazer

_"No…"_ she answered distractedly _"I've…" s_he paused, quickly scribbling something in the ledger, then continued_ "I've been working on this budget."_

While Sean labored to finalize the builder's contracts, Marita had been working long hours to complete the budget for the materials needed during construction. Out of all of the budgets she'd constructed for the project, this one had been the most challenging and as a result the most frustrating. The past week, Sean had watched her work tirelessly on the numbers, refusing to take a lunch and sometimes carrying the books home so that she could work during the evening. Though Sean knew that her reason for being so relentless was due to Clancy's scheduled visit at week's end, at that time, the Assemblyman would be expecting the budget and contract portions of the project to be completed, Sean was worried that she wasn't taking the time to rest.

_"Are you going to eat?"_ he asked with concern, as he walked towards the desk

_"I don't have time right no…"_

_"Have lunch with me."_ Sean interjected as he gently placed his hand on top of hers, preventing her pencil from continuing its trek.

_"Sean!"_ Marita scolded, as she looked up into his piercing blue eyes. Though she was upset that he'd interrupted her work, she couldn't deny the feelings his touch had ignited. _"You ruined my calculation."_ She continued, attempting to silence the storm that was brewing within her.

_"I'm sorry"_ he smiled, with little sincerity _"Now will you have lunch with me?"_

_"No, I can't…"_ she stammered as she pulled her hand from his grasp _"I…I have to…complete this budget. Clancy will be expecting it when he arrives."_

Though Marita's excuse was valid, the truth was, she feared spending time alone with Sean. When they started the project, she had coped with his nearness well, but as time went on her resolve had began to weaken. On numerous occasions she'd slipped up by being too warm when encouraging him after a difficult meeting or when he had a headache or was exhausted but needed to push on. And then there was her response to him now. She couldn't risk being alone with him in a non-business setting, no matter how much she want to go.

_"Come on"_ Sean pleaded, interrupting her thoughts _"It's a gorgeous day out; we could walk to the park; Mabeline a great lunch."_

_"Sean I can't eat up your lunch …and someone might see us."_

_"You wouldn't be eating up my lunch, besides Mabeline always packs for an army."_ He said as he pulled her from her chair. _"And as far as someone seeing us… so what, there's nothing to see…we're just…we're just friends…."_ He finished as he gazed into her eyes.

Sean knew just as Marita did that there was more between them than friendship, but he didn't care. He wanted this time, this moment with her. They'd been working so hard on the Project, on fighting their feelings…he just wanted to get away from it all, the office, the ranch and be alone with her, even if it meant them pretending to be nothing more than friends.

_"Please"_ he whispered

Silence.

_"Okay"_ Marita conceded, closing her eyes, against the conflict in her heart. Though she knew that her decision would lead to more tension between her and Sean, she couldn't make herself turn away. _"But we can't be gone long, I have to fin…"_

_"Don't worry" _Sean said excitedly _"We'll be back to work in no time!"_

Minutes later, they arrived in the Park. Sean was right, the weather was gorgeous, it along with his easy conversation during the walk over had managed to relax her…the spot Sean chose was breathtaking. He'd forgone the more populous areas of the park and selected an area surrounded by an array of trees and freshly blooming flowers. There were several paths that led through the paradisiacal garden, but Sean assured her they were hardly ever used. It was very secluded and though the day was warm, they remained cool due to the shade of the trees and the steady breeze. After Sean spread the blanket he'd retrieved from the carriage, Marita sat down, tucking her legs to the side, then straightening her dress so that it would fan out around her. As Sean joined her on the blanket he longed to tell her how beautiful she was, looking up at him as the wind played in her hair, but he chose to keep silent. He'd convinced her that this outing would be totally innocent; he didn't want to ruin it by openly conveying what he felt for her.

_"So what's for lunch"_ Marita asked nervously, attempting to keep the mood light _"I'm starving…"_

_"I knew this was a good idea."_ Sean said, amused, as he opened the basket Mabeline had packed

_"Well I did bring my lunch, and it's not like you're rescuing me from permanent starvation."_ Marita countered with a smile

_"Hmm…"_ Sean chuckled, knowing that he had indeed rescued her, not from starvation, but from the claws of that monstrous budget. "_Let's see,"_ he continued as he looked in the basket, _"we've got __Turkey__, Ham..."_

As Sean rattled off their menu, Marita gazed at him lovingly, succinctly embracing the feelings he continually stirred within her. He was everything she wanted and so much apart of the dreams she had for her life. Though he was just a breath away, she wanted so desperately for him to be closer. Marita closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, quietly, trying to keep her heart from overwhelming her.

_"…sweet tea and apple pie."_ Sean said, completing the list of dishes Mabeline had packed

_"That sounds…that sounds wonderful."_ Marita said shakily

_"Are you okay"_ he asked, noticing the unsteadiness in her voice

_"I'm fine" _she rebounded strongly _"Let's eat!" _

Though Marita objected, Sean prepared her plate. Giving her turkey, instead of ham - a meat that he knew she did not care for, and a small portion of the other items in the basket.

_"Thank you"_ she said as he gave her the plate

_"You're welcome"_ he replied, holding her gaze, then going on to prepare his own serving.

They sat quietly eating the lunch Mabeline had prepared, enjoying the sound and beauty of the nature surrounding them, but more so the companionship of each other…

_"Any word from Cholena?"_ Sean asked, breaking the silence. He'd been wanting to know for weeks if she had heard when she'd be expected to start. He knew it was selfish, but he secretly hoped the school would rescind their offer. It wasn't unheard of, especially when a school found that they needed help sooner than expected…

_"No" _Marita said quietly, bringing him back to their conversation _"But I expect to hear from them any day now. I suspect they'll be needing me by late August. Since that is when the Fall term begins."_

I need you, Sean wanted to say, but instead drew a deep breath and looked away. Marita's soul cried at the pain she saw in Sean's eyes and felt in her own heart. Her certainty that moving to Cholena was the answer to their dilemma, was starting to falter. After working so closely with Sean for the past few weeks, she didn't know if she had the strength to leave him. It all seemed so inconceivable, so absurd for them to live their lives apart when they cared so deeply for one another…

_"Sean…"_ Marita began, she wanted so much to tell him what she was feeling, but logic quickly overpowered her will _"…This place is beautiful"_ she said as she took in the view

_ "It is isn't it?"_ He remarked with a strained smile, attempting to move on from what his heart was still feeling. _"I know how much you love nature…and therefore I knew that you would appreciate the beauty of this place… All the flowers and the trees… it's you."_ He whispered softly

_"And you,"_ Marita added. _"For as long as I can remember you've always enjoyed nature just as much as me."_

_"Yes"_ he admitted as he gazed across what seemed like miles, into her eyes "_But it's only because of you…you…Marita, inspire me in ways you probably never imagined."_

_"I can imagine…" _she replied softly, implying that Sean inspired her in the same manner. Powerless to stop the wave of emotion her response had caused, he gradually leaned forward gently placing his hand her cheek. He sighed at the feel of her soft skin, and she closed her eyes savoring his touch. He then moved closer…closer to the caress he'd yearned so much to anew …he was a breath away and the sweetness of her scent was consuming him when there was a noise, the sound of a falling branch or perhaps someone nearby. Sean hesitated, then quickly pulled back, holding her gaze a moment… before glancing in the direction of the sound.

_"I'm sorry"_ He said huskily, silently scolding himself for losing control. _"We should get back…"_

Disheartened by the kiss unfulfilled, Marita was slow to speak, but agreed that they should return to the office. She immediately began assisting him in packing things up and found herself fighting back tears. She couldn't go on this way; fighting and suppressing her feelings; she felt her heart would burst if she didn't soon surrender to the love or banish it forever…

Several yards away, Pete stood behind a tree, observing as Sean and Marita prepared to go. When returning from his meeting with Lloyd Spalding, he had spotted them walking towards the Park, and decided to follow. Though he'd been suspecting for weeks that they were involved, he was still shocked to see all that had transpired during their intimate lunch. He could not understand how a man like Sean, who had so much to gain, could throw it all away over a woman of Marita's station. But he guessed the why was pointless. Now that his suspicions had been confirmed, Pete knew that he must proceed with the next step.

-------------

Ned slowly walked down the hall towards Isaac's room. Since they had completely the horse deal and had several hours before leaving for Lexington, he felt that it would be a good time to discuss their children. After weeks of observing Sean and Marita's apparent heartache and the subtle but obvious exchanges between them, most notable at the celebration dinner for Jeremy, Ned had concluded that they had deep feelings for one another. When he reached Isaac's door he again debated whether he was doing the right thing. He was, he thought, no matter Isaac's reaction, he needed to know what was going on…

_"Ned"_ Isaac said surprised, as he opened the door. _"I thought you were down stairs."_

_"I was"_ Ned answered seriously _"Can we talk."_

_"Sure"_ Isaac said as he stepped aside, allowing him to enter. _"What's going on?"_

Gathering his thoughts, Ned didn't answer immediately, but sat in a chair nearest to Isaac's seat on the bed. He wasn't sure how to say what needed to be said, except for to just…say it.

_"It's our children."_ he finally stated

_"What about them?"_ Isaac asked, confused

_"I think…I think that Sean and Marita's…relationship…may go beyond friendship."_

Isaac sat there a moment, astounded by what he'd just heard.

_"That's crazy."_ He finally answered "Where would you get an idea like that?"

_"From our children"_ Ned sighed as he stood and turn to look out the window.

_"When? Where?"_ Isaac asked, still confused

_"I noticed Sean's unusual behavior weeks ago. Coincidentally, around the time Marita announced that she would be accepting the teaching position in Cholena…Sean seemed to be hurting, but when I asked him about it, he wouldn't open up…and then there was Marita, expressing the same kind of pain. She covered it well overall, but when I talked to her about Sean's…changed behavior, I discovered to my dismay that she too was experiencing the same feelings."_

_"Oh come on Ned, I haven't noticed anything alarmingly different about Marita's behavior and the kids have been close for years, maybe what you were seeing was their sadness due to Marita's choice to leave Lexington…when she moves it'll be difficult for them to continue the friendship they have now."_

_"No…"_Ned countered as he turned to face him _"I thought that too, but that's not it. Just the other day, when Marita brought by the custard she'd made for Jeremy's dinner, I witnessed a look between them that was not that of friends. Both thought that no one saw them, and I think the exchange went unnoticed by everyone else, but I saw it... and Isaac…the way that they looked at one another …"_

_"I can't believe this."_ Isaac said as he rose from the bed and began to pace _"I won't, Marita would never allow herself…"_

_"Isaac, this isn't about them 'allowing' themselves…we both know that being in love is not something you can control."_

_"In love?"_ Isaac questioned incredulously _"Do you really believe it's gone that far?" _

_"Unfortunately…yes"_ Ned answered _"I don't think Sean would've broken his engagement to Vivian if he weren't in love with Marita."_

_"What?!"_ Isaac exclaimed as he stopped pacing and focused on Ned _"What do you mean Sean ended his engagement because of Marita."_

_"Just what I said"_ Ned confirmed _"After witnessing all that I have between them and then re-thinking Sean's reasons for the break up, I believe that he ended his relationship with Vivian because of his feelings for Marita."_

Stunned, Isaac slowly returned to his seat on the bed. _"I had no idea"_ he whispered _"I mean Marita has been a little distant lately, but I just thought it was the pressure of all the tasks she's been working on…they have to know that it would never work" _he continued_ "though Kentucky law now permits such a relationship…society would never accept a courtship between them."_

_"I know"_ Ned agreed, when he, Isaac and Clay had arrived in Arlington they spent nearly a day trying to find a saloon that would allow Isaac to stay under the same roof as their white patrons or even just have a room at all. Though Kentucky was a bit more tolerant than Virginia, there were many who still harbored the same views as the confederate south. _"So what are we going to do?" _he asked _"…do we confront them about this, what?"_

_"I don't know"_ Isaac said as he shook his head still shocked by what he'd just learned "_I just don't know."_


	9. Uninhibited Passion

MysticDancer - Thanks for the compliments on the story! I'm happy you're enjoying it as well as the news characters I've created.

Here's the new chapter! Sorry about the delay hawaiianbelle and anyone else who might've been waiting. I'll try to update again next week.

****

**Chapter Nine**

Pete quickly headed in the direction of the exit. Normally, he would visit the Jockey Club in the late evenings, after the club had closed. Then he and Asa meet to discuss his progress with Sean, but after his earlier discovery, Pete decided to take a risk, coming to see Asa a few hours before their scheduled meeting. Unfortunately, when he arrived at the club, entering through the servant's hallway like he always did, he learned that Asa had to leave town, suddenly, on urgent business. Now, feeling a little antsy about his not so wise decision to come there, he was trying to leave before he was spotted by someone who knew he didn't have the wealth to afford a membership. Relieved when he saw the door that would lead him out the way in which he came, Pete slowed his pace and was just inches from the door when…

_"Mr. Dixon? What are you doing here?"_ a voice said

Dreading to face the person who he knew the voice belonged to, Pete stood there a moment, wishing he'd left sooner.

_"Vivian"_ he finally said, feigning excitement as he turned to face her. _"What a nice surprise."_

_"Thank you, but why are you here?"_ she persisted

_"I had a meeting."_ he said, hiding the uneasiness he felt at her inquiry

_"Here?"_ she asked, skeptical, knowing that only members could use the Jockey Club for meetings and other business or personal gatherings.

_"Yes"_ Pete answered, well aware of where Vivian was going with her question _"The person I was meeting with is a member here…So how about you?"_ he asked, deflecting the attention from himself. _"I don't recall the Jockey Club being open to women."_

Vivian had to smile at Pete's apparent ignorance to her father's assets and power.

_"My father owns half the interest in this place"_ she explained _"Hence I can come and go as I please."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry…"_ he said, pretending to have no idea that her father owned a portion of the club _"I didn't know."_

_"It's alright."_ she said _"You wouldn't know, unless you were a member here."_

There was an awkward silence between them. Vivian was bewildered that Pete had not tried to engage her like he had done in the past. Perhaps he was in a hurry, but it almost seemed as if he was no longer intrigued by her.

_"So where are you headed?"_ she asked, not ready for their encounter to end

_"Home"_ he answered, wanting very much to turn away and get out of there, but managing to retrain himself due to the rudeness of such an act. _"It's been a long day."_

_"Hmm, it sounds as if you don't have any plans"_

_"Well…" _Pete began as he looked around apprehensively, concerned that someone might see him talking with Vivian.

_"…so why don't you join me for dinner?"_ she said boldly, interrupting his response

Pete was shocked by Vivian's forwardness. She seemed to be a woman well aware of her place and thus, would not even consider asking a man to dinner. What had come over her, he thought. A few weeks ago, he would've been pleased with this kind of progress, but now that he had discovered all he needed to know about Sean, he had no real use for her, unless he used her to get more money out of Asa. He could threaten to enlighten Vivian about his plot to destroy Sean Logan – a man she still cared deeply for, but Pete didn't even want to do that. He was tired of this whole pointless mess and wanted to complete his job, collect his payment and move on, perhaps away from Lexington. And he most certainly did not want to accept Vivian's invitation, but knew that it would be impolite to turn her down, especially after he clearly indicated that he had no plans for the evening.

_"Alright"_ he finally answered, forcing a smile _"Where are we going?"_

_"Why my home of course."_ Vivian said with a laugh, puzzled by him thinking they'd be going some place else

_"Vivian I couldn't dine at your home…it would be rude of me to show up without your father inviting me."_

_"Oh nonsense,"_ Vivian said casually _"My father is away on business and William, my brother, is in Europe, so I have the house to myself and can invite whom I please to dinner."_

_"Vivian, it would be even more inappropriate for me to dine there with all of the men in your family away."_

_"It's no different than you asking me to dinner in __Winchester__, without obtaining permission from my father."_

Pete thought he had Vivian with the inappropriateness of him visiting the home with the men away, but her response was irrefutable. He didn't like the idea of dining at Asa's home at all. It was too risky. He could arrive from out of town at any time and would be livid if he found Pete having dinner there, but Pete couldn't very well have dinner with Vivian in public. The word would get back to Asa in no time about such a deed and then he'd be ruined.

_"Alright"_ Pete answered excitedly, convincingly, but still worried about his choice _"I will join you for dinner, at your home."_

_"Great!"_ Vivian said gleefully _"My cook makes a wonderful peppered roast…" _she continued as Pete escorted her from the building. Though he was not pleased about what his evening would entail, he was happy to be finally exiting the Club.

-------------

Marita sat curled up on the couch with a book in hand and a cup of tea steaming on the table nearby. She had everything in place for a quiet night of reading. However, she could not focus. She had spent the past ten minutes reading the same line over and over again, because her thoughts kept drifting to Sean. It had been three days since she lunched with him in the park, and just like she knew would happen, if she chose to join him that day, things had become more tense between them. There was not a word uttered when they walked back from the park, and when they reached the office, Marita quietly engaged herself in the ledgers and Sean quickly excused himself siting an important errand he had to run. During the days that followed, they continued to keep distant from one another, only speaking when there was business to discuss and going to great lengths to ensure that they spent no alone time together. Marita hated the tension between them and wanted to talk it out with Sean, but didn't know what she could say. She'd made it clear weeks ago that there was no chance for them and that they needed to move on with their lives. And though they'd nearly kissed in the park, Sean had quickly restrained himself, respecting what she'd declared she wanted. That was why there was now this huge wall between them, because Sean was trying to do what she'd asked. The thing was, Marita didn't want them to move on, she never wanted it, but she always thought that would be best, but now, she wasn't so sure and the letter she'd finally received from Cherry's Preparatory School, stating her expected start date, wasn't easing her confusion. Sighing, Marita closed her book, realizing that she wasn't going to get any reading done that night. She was too distracted by the situation with Sean. Getting up from the couch, she took her tea into the kitchen and disposed of it, as she was returning to the sitting area to retrieve her book, there was a knock at the door. Startled that someone would be paying a call so late, Marita peeked out the front window, which gave a side view of the steps and front door, to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Sean. Instantly, there came an excitement in her heart she could not ignore. Why would he be coming by at this hour? She wondered nervously as she wrapped the robe that hung over her gown a little tighter, attempting to cover any bare skin that might be showing. She then removed the lamp from the peg on the wall and headed for the entrance.

When the door opened, Sean was taken aback by the vision before him. He knew that it was late and that Marita may be in bed, but he never expected to see her this way. Her hair was loose, flowing beautifully around her face and the fire from the light she held left a glow in her eyes that stirred a yearning deep within him. The gown and robe she wore revealed nothing, but still caused a sensual innocence to enumerate from her. Sean stood there a moment, speechless, embarrassed by his impure thoughts and consequently unable to remember what he came there to say…

_"I'm sorry…" _he said, finally finding his tongue _"for coming over so late…"_

_"It's okay..."_ Marita heard herself say, she too was caught up in the moment, mesmerized by Sean's relaxed attire. He was wearing what looked like a pair of old work pants that were rolled up around his ankles, his shirt was unbutton just enough for her to see his tanned, smooth chest, and his eyes seemed bluer, more magnificent than she'd ever seen them.

_ "… Is there something wrong?"_ she continued, trying to maintain some control over her swelling emotions.

_"Yes…no"_ Sean said, lightly shaking his head _"Can we talk?"_

_"Of course"_ Marita said, covering the anxiety she felt about him visiting at such a late hour and them being alone in such a private setting. _"Do you want some tea?" _she asked before they ventured further into the house.

_"No thank you"_ Sean said

_"We can go in here."_ She said, leading him into the sitting room. As Sean entered the room, he smiled at it's cozy feel. It was just big enough for a couple of end tables, two straight chairs near the small fire place and a couch, which he recognized as a former decorative piece of his home.

_"The couch still looks like new"_ he said, remembering that his mom had given it to the Peters when she was redecorating their family room.

_"I know"_ Marita smiled as she looked upon it _"I think it might be ageless."_

_"Yeah"_ he laughed lightly

Silence.

_"Do you want to sit?"_ Marita asked as she set the lamp on a nearby table

_"No,"_ he said _"What I have to say won't take long."_

_"Alright"_

Marita waited patiently for him to begin. She was a bit relived that he had decided to make things brief. She didn't think either of them could handle being alone in such unconstrained circumstances for an extended period of time.

_"I want to thank you… for the incredible job you've done on the hospital project."_ He finally said as he gazed at her _"I couldn't have made things run so smoothly if it weren't for you."  
  
_

_"Well I'm just glad I could help"_ Marita said as she lowered her eyes, attempting to escape his heated gaze.

_"I also want to say that I'm sorry…for being so…distant the past couple of days, it's just…"_

_"Don't apologize"_ Marita interjected "_we've all been busy, trying to meet Clancy's deadline, preparing for the groundbreaking ceremony and…"_ she wanted to mention what had happened in the park but still found that she did not know what to say.

_"And?"_ Sean questioned softly, confused by her pause

_"And…I heard from Cholena."_ Marita said, but immediately scolded herself for not saying what was in her heart. _"They…they want me to report in three weeks."_ She continued sadly

Sean closed his eyes against the pain that ripped through his heart_. "Why so soon?"_ he whispered

_"Orientation…pre-planning for the fall term…"_

_"Hmm"_ Sean sighed as he turned away, gazing down at the embers long dead in the fireplace

Marita's heart broke at the pain she was causing him and was disappointed at her cowardice in not being honest with him about her feelings. Fighting the doubt threatening to consume her she realized that though she'd started things off wrong, it still wasn't too late for her to open her heart, let him know what she wanted.

_"Sean…"_ she whispered, ignoring the logic screaming in her head. _" I don't want to go."_

_"What do you mean?"_ he replied, as he turned to face her not knowing why he'd asked that question. He knew exactly what she meant, but he didn't know how else to respond.

_"I mean…"_ she began _" I mean that after spending these past few weeks… working so closely with you…I don't want to go… I never wanted to go…"_

_"Marita…"_ Sean whispered as he slowly made his way across the room _"I've been feeling the same way…I was just too afraid to say anything… I didn't want to scare you."_

_"You wouldn't have scared me"_ Marita said softly as she gazed into his smoldering eyes.

_"Marita…" _he whispered lovingly as he cupped her face _"I need you so much."_

Unable to restrain his mounting desire, Sean pulled her to him, kissing her with such slow, passionate tenderness that Marita could only moan at the pleasure his touch sent through her. She swiftly wrapped her arms around him, needing so desperately to feel him closer…Sean wanting to accommodate her embrace, slid his hands from her face and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Instantly, he could feel the curves of her body through the thin fabric of her robe and gown. He groaned at the electrifying sensations her closeness ignited. Gradually leaving her mouth, he proceeded to kiss her chin and neck, gently pushing aside the coverall that was obstructing him from her soft skin; they slowly backed up, then carefully lowered themselves to the couch. Sean again returned to the taste of Marita's lips while her hands ventured inside the collar of his open shirt, caressing his strong neck and shoulders. They continued to kiss on and on, losing track of time, and the place in which they had chosen to surrender to their desire. They were completely immersed in the fire that had been incited between them, the love that had long been denied.

---------------

A half a mile away, Ned, Isaac and Clay trotted towards the Logan ranch. They were tired from the long journey, but were some what energized by the idea that they would be home in minutes. Ned and Isaac were both pre-occupied with what they had discussed before leaving Arlington. When Ned had asked what they should do about Sean and Marita's relationship, Isaac was at a loss, at first, but reasoned that though Sean had apparently broken his engagement to Vivian, due to his feelings for Marita, Marita had still decided to move to Cholena. He concluded that there was no chance that she and Sean could pursue a relationship beyond friendship with her moving away. Ned had agreed, and they both decided to keep their discovery to themselves. They felt that there was no point in alarming Sean and Marita to what they knew, if the two weren't planning to pursue such an impossible relationship. To confront them would only lead to more grief and humiliation. But despite him and Ned coming to that understanding, Isaac was still eager to get home, he was nervous about leaving Sean and Marita virtually alone together at the ranch. Ned had assured him that the kids would never do anything inappropriate and Isaac knew that Sean would never compromise Marita in such a manner, nevertheless he would feel so much better when he was home, and in a position to watch over his daughter.


	10. From Ecstasy to Reality

Thanks again for all of the great feedback! Without further adeiu'...

****

**Chapter Ten**

Marita lay beneath Sean, enraptured by his kisses - igniting her senses, marking her soul. Long ago, her robe had faded away, leaving nothing but the thin cotton gown between her body and his heated touch. He was now loosening it's clasps, passionately kissing her neck and chest.

_"Sean"_ she gasped as her fingers coiled in his hair

Marita knew that she always loved Sean, always wanted him, with every ounce of her being, but she never imagined his touch could stir such intense feelings within her. Their mouths again melded together, both moaning at the sweet pleasure the gesture brought on. Coming up for air, Sean lovingly kissed her nose, then her forehead, deeply inhaling her alluring scent.

_"I love you"_ he murmured, staring into her eyes

_"I love you"_ she answered softly

Sean knew that he needed to stop, to rein in his desires, but his need for her was overpowering his logic. He again took her mouth, then moved to deepen the already ardent kiss, when he heard noises - horses. He ceased.

_"What is it?"_ Marita whispered passionately, not detecting what Sean had heard

_"Horses…it has to be pa"_ he said as he reluctantly freed himself from her grasp. _"They're back early"_

_"Oh no…"_ Marita said, horrified by the thought of her father catching them in such a compromising position _"You have to get out of here, if my father…" _

_"I know"_ Sean interjected, not needing her to finish _"I didn't mean for things to…" _he continued as he helped her from the couch.

_"Don't apologize"_ she whispered as she held his gaze, quietly expressing how much she wanted him. She knew that it was reckless to behave in such a manner, but she could no longer deny what she felt for him. _"Now you have to get out of here"_ she continued as the horses drew closer. _"Come on" _She led him out of the room and down the hall to a large window at the back of the house.

As Sean began climbing out, he suddenly stopped, having one foot planted on the floor inside, while the other rested on the grass outside. _"I should confess…"_ he announced, smiling broadly _"We should confess…right now"_

_"Sean!"_ Marita whispered fiercely, hardly able to thwart his contagious smile. _"That is not funny considering the circumstances, now please…go."_

_"As you wish,"_ he said still smiling as he moved to exit through the window, "_but I'm not letting this go" _he again stopped, then shocked her by taking a quick deep taste of her lips. Before Marita could recover or respond to his loving gesture, Sean had vanished into the warm night.

------------------------

Sean ascended the back steps of his family's home, still flying over what had occurred with Marita. He didn't go to her to profess his love; he went there to apologize for his recent behavior. After their near kiss in the park, he'd deliberately shut her out, attempting to shut off his own feelings and respect what he thought she wanted, but it only served to make things worse – more tense, which in turn left him restless. He had to do something. He needed her in his life so much. So, he decided to pay her a visit and what a visit it was. Sean trembled at the arousing heat that rushed through him when he thought of Marita in his arms. He was so tired of hiding what he felt for her, that's why he'd suggested they confess all; though he was smiling when he voiced the idea, he was serious; he hated the thought of returning to a situation of anxiety and secrecy, especially after what had happened earlier, but he knew that was the only way, until they decided on what was next. He quietly entered the rear foyer of the house, then closed the door behind him, when he turned to proceed towards the stairs, he was startled to find he was not alone in the hall.

_"Sean! What are you doing out at this hour?"_ Ned asked, confused by his son coming in so late. __

Sean was stunned speechless by his father's sudden appearance. He was certain he would make it to the house before him, with his pa having to put away the horses, but his father must've opted to let Isaac handle that task, leaving him to enter the house earlier than expected.

_"Pa"_ he finally said "_You gave me a start. I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow."_

_"We finished a day early… what are you doing up?" _Ned asked again

_"I…I thought I heard a noise…out back and went to check it out" _he lied, disliking having to mislead his father.

Ned looked at Sean with severe skepticism. Sean didn't look prepared to accost an intruder. His hair was a mess, his shirt was almost completely unbuttoned and he looked…flushed. All of which could be attributed to him leaving his bed to check things out, but he hadn't even carried a rifle. Ned couldn't help but to think of Isaac's concerns over Marita and Sean being alone at the ranch for the past couple of weeks.

_"Why didn't you take a ri…" _

_"Did you find anything?" _Jeremy asked, as he suddenly joined them in the hallway, interrupting Ned's question. He'd been on his way to the kitchen for a drink of water when he heard Ned ask Sean about his late entrance.

Bewildered, but catching on quickly, Sean answered _"No"_

_"Good"_ Jeremy said as he observed Ned's tired, but still suspicious expression _"Sean and I were awakened by a noise and he advised me to stay in the house while he investigated."_ He explained casually, convincingly.

Jeremy's corroabation of Sean's story eased Ned's suspicions – somewhat, but he still felt that there was more going on than either was letting on.

_"So how was your trip?"_ Sean asked, noticing his father's now incautious mood and using that to steer his father's mind away from his late entrance.

_"It went well…" _Ned answered tiredly, distractedly_ "I'll tell you about it later…I'm exhausted and am going to head to bed… you two should do the same."_

_"Yes sir" _Sean and Jeremy affirmed, both feeling weird about their harmonious response.

_"Well…Goodnight"_ Ned said cautiously, he still found the situation a little suspect, but he was too tired to push things any further.

-------------

When Sean was certain his father was safely up the stairs, he turned his attention to Jeremy.

_"Thank you…for backing up my story."_

_"You're welcome"_ Jeremy answered, then turned to go himself

_"Why did you do it?" _Sean asked, causing him to turn back

_"You were in a tight spot and needed some help."_

Sean gave Jeremy a doubtful look, obviously not buying his explanation. _"I don't believe you"_ he said solemnly

Jeremy stood there a moment, quiet, unsure if he should confess what he was certain Sean had no idea he knew. When he heard Sean explaining to Ned why he was out so late, Jeremy knew that it was untrue, for he had been up for hours and had heard nothing…he then realized that Sean's excuse was likely a cover to hide a visit he'd made to Marita.

_"Look I…" _Jeremy said with hesitation, shifting uncomfortably _"I know about you and Marita."_

Instantly, Sean was floored by Jeremy's statement. For a moment he did not know how to respond, then finally he asked _"How?"_

_"I've seen the way you look at her…it's obvious you care for her very much."_

Sean looked away, immediately overcome with alarm and uneasiness. He couldn't believe that he had been so careless with his emotions around Marita, that Jeremy, a kid, had figured them out. He silently worriedly who else might have observed his affection towards her.

_"Don't worry, I don't think anyone else knows."_ Jeremy said, appearing to read Sean's mind. Sean returned his gaze, still speechless, not sure how to respond. "_Your secret is safe with __me.__"_ he continued _"I know what it's like…to love…to need such a secret to remain …quiet."_

_"Thank you" _Sean finally managed with relief and slight confusion.

_"It's nothing"_ Jeremy replied earnestly.

Silence –

_"Well…I'm going to…" _he thumbed behind him, indicating he was going back to bed.

_"Go"_ Sean asserted, then watched as Jeremy disappeared down the hall. He still didn't know what to make of Jeremy knowing about him and Marita. Jeremy didn't even bat an eye lash when he stated that he knew, which caused Sean to think that maybe he didn't have an issue with their relationship. Despite that, Sean still wasn't comfortable with him knowing the truth. Though Jeremy had sincerely promised to keep it a secret and strangely, even spoke of knowing what it was like to have to use such discretion, Sean didn't like the idea of a boy, whom he'd only known for a few months, being aware of something so personal about him, but what could he do? For now, he'd have to hope and pray that Jeremy was as trustworthy as he claimed and that no one else, namely someone outside of the family, had picked up on his feelings for Marita.

------------------

Several days later…

While the Logan family looked on with pride as Sean addressed the masses, reiterating what Clancy had previously declared, that the hospital would help the community of Lexington, Jeremy quietly slipped away, melting into the crowd around them. He knew that it was risky, but this was the first time in days he'd had the opportunity to see her. He knew that the Logans would be busy celebrating Sean's accomplishment, so he decided to pay her a visit, after all, her home was just down the way from the groundbreaking ceremony. After emerging from the crowd of people spread over the land in which the hospital would eventually be erect, Jeremy made his way passed the horses and buggies of the patrons who had come to the event. As he continued his trek, passing people who were on their way to the site behind him, he was unaware that trailing him, several yards back, was someone silently taking the same path.

--------------------

Sean stood immobile, shaking hands, engaging in senseless chatter as an endless parade of dignitaries and constitutes congratulated him on the hospital's groundbreaking. Though he was bored and preoccupied, he was proud of the accomplishment, and it gave him deep satisfaction to know that he was helping people and that they genuinely appreciated what he was doing. However, it was nothing compared to the high he felt when he was in the presence of Marita. Just the thought of her left him heated and agog. It had been days since they'd almost made love in her father's sitting room, and since then they'd had virtually no time to talk. She had been extremely busy working on projects for his pa, finishing up her work on the hospital initiative, and tutoring her students, and he had been overwhelmed with several small projects related to the hospital construction, his tobacco crop and other city issues. He so desperately wanted to see her, to talk to her about what was next, now that they had fully opened their hearts to one another, but naturally, life had gotten in the way. Sean smoothly scanned the crowd when his attention was not required elsewhere. He'd seen Marita earlier, right across the way, when he was giving his speech, but now he could not spot her anywhere.

_"Sean"_ someone said behind him. He reluctantly turned away from his search for Marita and greeted the prominent constitutes who wanted to speak with him.

_"Mr. Chambers, Mr. Wilhelm" _Sean said as he shook their hands _"Glad you could make it."_

_"Thank you and congratulations on your success" _Mr. Chambers said

_"Yes, outstanding accomplishment and in such a short time" _Mr. Wilhelm said

_"Well, I couldn't have done it without such amazing people around me_" Sean said, still thinking of Marita.

_"So how long before the place is up and running?"_

_"Probably a year or so. You know we're really excited that this new facility will be providing services for persons who don't have the proper healthcare."_

_"Well, not everyone who doesn't have healthcare" _Chambers laughed knowingly

_"No" _Sean responded firmly, knowing exactly what Chambers was getting at._ "This facility will accommodate all walks of life no matter their ethnicity."_

_Chambers and Wihelm looked horrified at that prospect. "You can't be serious" _Chambers said tightly _"There are no laws requiring that Negroes be given medical attention in the same facilities as whites."_

_"And there are no laws forbidding it" _Sean countered _"I see no reason why everyone can't receive the help they need even if it's in the same facility."_

_"Well this issue won't be any of your concern Mr. Logan, once the hospital is built. You are after all the Deputy Director of Regional Affairs. Once the hospital is in service, the board of directors will make such decisions."_

Sean was seething, but retained a cool exterior. The reason why he'd worked so hard on getting the hospital project was because he knew that the majority of the people that needed affordable, but quality healthcare were the minorities who worked in and around the city. He didn't fight this hard to have it be destroyed by a couple of close-minded aristocrats who'd probably never use the hospital.

_"I will fight any move to ban minorities from getting the medical attention they need at this facility."_ Sean stated decisively

_"You fight this and you can forget about anymore monies being contributed to the hospital building fund." _Chambers asserted__

_"You would actually cease or withdraw funds from the project if I proceed with this?"_

_"Absolutely" _Wilhelm answered _"I will not fund a facility that will house and help the likes of those people. And I'm certain that when other potential investors learn of your plans they will follow my lead."_

Sean was flabbergasted. There was nothing more he could say. Chambers and Wilhelm were right, if they withdrew their money from the project others would follow suit, which would result in the hospital not getting built. The city did not have the funds to build the hospital out of its own budget, that's why they were soliciting the monies of private citizens.

_"I'm sure you are right" _Sean conceded indignantly_ "Forgive my ignorance." _He knew that this was not the place to launch a campaign for who would receive healthcare and who wouldn't, but no matter these gentlemen's power, he wasn't going to give up on this issue. He was going to find a way to achieve what he fully envisioned for the hospital.

_"Quite alright"_ Chambers said _"You are young and are new to the world of politics, but you must be careful with such displays of …cordiality and concern for the Negroes, otherwise you will find yourself out of office and out of business."_

It took everything in Sean not to tell Chambers and Wilhelm what he really thought of them and their money, but he knew it was better for himself as well as the city of Lexington to hold his tongue. They would know soon enough that he didn't give up so easily.

_"Now how is your father"_ Wilhelm pronounced, casually changing the subject

As Sean answered the two gentlemen, feigning conviviality, a couple of feet away Marita stood, glued to the spot in which she was standing, astonished by what she'd just heard. When she saw that Sean was alone, she had decided to walk over and congratulate him on his accomplishment; she admitted that she had come over to be close to him, to talk to him, something that had not transpired since a few nights earlier, but when she was only steps away from garnering his attention, Sean was approached by two prominent figures of the community. She then turned to a nearby table, pretending to be deciding on a pastry, while Sean had a brief, she hoped, conversation with the gentlemen. It was then that she heard their discussion. Marita had not forgotten the world that she and Sean lived in, she knew that most people would not be happy to see them together, however, after working so closely with him she'd been deluded, by people accepting them together – accepting their working relationship, into thinking that maybe they could have a future together. How naïve and stupid, she thought. The world was not ready to accept her with Sean, not in the way in which she wanted. They were alright with her being his subordinate, but nothing more, and if she and Sean tried to pursue anything beyond that, it was clear, just based on what she'd just heard, that Sean would be ruined. Though the gentlemen were referring to the service provided at the hospital, she knew that those same views applied to what she and Sean had – probably even more so to that. Marita closed her eyes, fighting the crushing pain that filled her heart. The hopelessness she felt was threatening to reveal itself through rivers of tears. She suddenly felt ill and a stifling heat washed over her, causing her to feel faint. She gently leaned against a nearby tree, struggling to gather her breath, her balance. She had to get out of there she thought. She had to get out of there before she caused a scene. Sean would not be able to hide his deep concern if she collapsed. Marita turned away from her original mission to speak with him. Still feeling ill, but gradually acquiring strength, she increased the distance between them and the future they could've had, a future that was always a mere fantasy.


	11. Fate's Insidious Truth

Luciana – Lexy is around, but unfortunately she's not involved much in the adult happenings of this story. She may show up again later.

twizzler18200 – Thanks for the detailed responses! I'm glad to see that you're still intrigued by Jeremy ;)

Chynna, Aka Punkin & Mystic Dancer – Thanks for all the compliments on my writing style. It's great getting good feedback from other writers.

mjmm & hawaiianbelle – Thanks for your continuous responses. I always look forward to what you have to say.

smmonty - & jinx - Thanks for the encouraging feedback!

And thanks to anyone else I may have missed. I appreciate you all continuing to read and leave positive feedback on this story.

**Chapter Eleven**

Pete was relieved. After Asa had questioned him unceasingly about his risky visit to the Jockey Club a week earlier, he'd managed to ease his anger. Asa had learned about Pete's untimely visit from one of the servant's working that day and wanted to know why he felt the need to come there at a time when their arrangement could have been exposed. Pete then had to tell Asa what he knew about Sean, well not everything he knew, but something to quench the man's growing appetite for revenge. Originally, when Pete discovered Sean's involvement with Marita, he'd planned to give Asa the news right away, but while Asa was out of town, he'd spent a lot of time with Vivian and found that though she was trying hard to get over Sean, she still cared for him very much and would be devastated to learn the real reason behind their break-up. He also found that despite her occasional snobbery, she was a good woman who didn't deserve the grief her father's revenge would cause… Neither did Sean and Marita. Though Pete thought their relationship was reckless, they too were good people and didn't deserve the violent backlash that was certain to occur once people learned of their involvement. So, he decided to keep quiet, only telling Asa that he was on to something with Sean, but wanted to investigate it further before disclosing what it might be. At first, Asa was not pleased with this approach, he wanted to know exactly what Pete thought he had discovered, but Pete had held his ground, only telling him that it was nothing more than a hunch, and that the reason why he visited the Jockey Club that day was because he couldn't make their scheduled meeting that evening. Asa was still skeptical, but eventually accepted his explanation. Pete now hoped that his justification lasted long enough for him to figure out some other way to satisfy Asa's need to bring down Sean, otherwise, he may have no choice but to confess the truth.

----------------------------

Sean walked aimlessly across the grounds of the hospital site, occasionally shaking hands with constitutes, while he continued to look for Marita. He wanted to ask her to meet him by the pond, at the ranch, so that they could talk. After speaking with Wilhelm and Chambers, he was reminded, once again, of how society would react to his relationship with her, and in turn reminded of Marita's greatest concern when considering a future with him. He wanted to let her know that he fully understood her concerns and that he had those concerns too, but that he loves her and would do whatever was required to be with her. Sean stopped in his tracks and continued to scan the crowd of people around him, some were conversing, others were snacking on the food that had been provided, and many were making their way towards the exit…then he saw her, a good distance away, talking with his father, even from where he stood she looked beautiful. Sean began walking towards her, his heart quickening with every step, when out of no where came Clancy, blocking his desired path.

_"Sean!"_ he exclaimed _"I've been looking all over for you."_

_"What is it?"_ Sean asked covering his annoyance

_"I want you to meet someone who may be beneficial to the water project."_

_"Can it wait?"_ Sean asked as he glanced anxiously towards Marita

_"No, this may be the only chance we get to speak to him before we leave for __Louisville__. It won't take long."_

Sean didn't want to go, but the water initiative was an important project and if there was someone who could help with it; it would be wise for him to meet with them promptly. "_Alright"_ he sighed, then followed Clancy to meet the prospective business partner. He was frustrated that he was going to have to wait yet again before speaking with Marita, but it would be okay he thought; he would have to call on her, without warning, that evening. He didn't want to do it that way, but he felt to wait any longer would be a mistake.

------------------------

Clay watched closely as Jeremy laughed and talked with Alice and Lexy. He was more confused than ever about Jeremy's past and possible agenda in Lexington. Earlier, while Sean was addressing the crowd, Clay spotted Jeremy sneaking away and curious about where he was going, followed him. Jeremy unknowingly led him away from the ceremony and down the way to an elaborate estate, which turned out to be the property of Kenneth Chambers, one of the richest men in Lexington. Clay had remained out of sight, watching as Jeremy knocked on the door and then was joined outside by a servant girl. For a while she and Jeremy kept company under a nearby tree, carrying on as if they were courting, until she went back into the house and returned with a child. Clay was then bewildered, not knowing what to think, when he saw Jeremy's reaction to the child; he was mesmerized, almost to the point of ignoring the girl he had went there to see. This, along with what Clay had learned in Arlington seemed to shed some light on the mystery surrounding Jeremy, but at the same time caused more perplexity. After Clay had gotten little information from the servant, at the Donovan's property, he did some prying around town and came across someone who formerly worked for them...

_"So what do you know about Jeremy Bradford and the Donovans?"_ he'd asked

_"Jeremy came to live with the Donovans two years ago, but was gone, sent back to the orphanage, 12 months into the stay."_

_"What happened?"_ Clay had asked eagerly

_"Word was Jeremy was caught stealing valuables from the family and selling them to the local hoodlums, but I never believed that story."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Well Jeremy may have had sticky fingers from time to time, but I don't think he would've gotten into something like that. I think he was involved with Anna, Mr. Donovan's daughter, and when the boss found out about it, he sent the boy packing."_

_"Are you certain of that" _Clay asked skeptically_ "I find it hard to believe that a young lady of Miss Donovan's status would get involved with someone like Jeremy; he has nothing and he was practically her brother."_

_"Son I'm not certain of anything" _The worker corrected_ "But I do know that Anna and Jeremy were very close, closer than any siblings should be, and she was devastated when he was sent away."_

Then anxious to find out exactly what had gone down and knowing that the key to discovering all lay in Ann Donovan's account, Clay had asked where he might find the young lady when she was in town, but away from the estate, and the worker had replied _"in the ground."_

Stating that the girl was dead, had died 7 months before her father Mr. Donovan - Clay was shocked. He had no idea that Mr. Donovan and the girl were dead. When he'd inquired about the family at their estate, the servant had said nothing. Clay went on to ask what had been the cause of the deaths and the worker said that the girl's death was strange. She went off for a few months and the next thing they knew word was spreading that she had died while abroad. The father was believed to have died from the heartbreak of losing his daughter. According to the worker, he never recovered. At that point, Clay's head was spinning. It still was. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Jeremy would lie about his time in Virginia, even if he had gotten banished for stealing, he'd done the same thing in Lexington, and why would he have a ring and money hidden in his room, why was he courting the servant of one of the wealthiest families in Lexington, which wouldn't be a problem if he weren't keeping the courtship a secret, but his behavior indicated his need to hide something. Clay's bafflement mounted as he continued to observe Jeremy… Maybe, with the servant's help, he was planning to steal from the Chambers. That certainly made sense with what he'd learned in Arlington and what he already knew about Jeremy's thief tendencies. The worker's tales were probably both true. Jeremy could've been involved with the Donovan's daughter, probably had used her to gain access to her family's most precious items, then he stole them and sold them, but why would he repeat the same scam in Lexington. It would only result in him being sent away again or worse. It didn't make sense, plus Jeremy appeared to be having a genuinely good time during his visit, especially with the child – which Clay also found strange. He didn't think he'd ever seen Jeremy happy, and what he saw today was pretty close if not it…He was at a loss, too much information and very little adding up. The situation was becoming too big and too complicated for Clay to figure out, he'd soon have to tell his father, but not before he made one more inquiry.

----------------------

Marita lay on the bed, her tearful eyes staring at the colorless wall before her, her mind still swirling with the conversation she'd heard earlier. It had been an hour since she'd returned from the groundbreaking ceremony, leaving the event by catching a ride with the Parks, an elderly couple who lived down the way from the Logan ranch. After abandoning her plan to speak with Sean, she'd come upon the Parks, who were leaving the event. She then took the opportunity to ask the couple for a way home, stating that the Logans, the party whom she had arrived with, still had hours to spend at the event and she, feeling ill, needed to go home. Thankfully the Parks had sympathized with her and allowed her to ride and though she now felt better physically, her heart was still broken and sick. She sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek, then slowly wiped it away. She was hurting, not only because of what she now faced, a life without Sean, but because of the bigotry people showed towards her people. She knew that the enmity was always there, right beneath the surface, but it always hurt more to hear those views voiced. Marita wiped another tear away, again thinking of Sean, thinking of how just a few days ago they'd spent a beautiful day in the park and how just a few nights earlier, right down the hall, he'd touched and kissed her so intimately. Marita closed her eyes, trying desperately to quell the deep aching the thought of his touch brought on. She loved and wanted him so much, so very much…

_"Marita honey"_ Isaac said as he entered the room, disrupting her thoughts _"Why don't you try eating something, it may help you to feel better."_

Marita deeply inhaled, attempting to stop the tears before her father could see. Then she slowly turned to face him.

_"Thanks pa, but I'm not hungry" _she said shakily

Isaac looked at his daughter with grave concern. She was more upset than he'd originally thought. He'd wondered if there was more to her stated illness, but she'd skillfully avoided his questions, when she'd returned from the groundbreaking ceremony, stating that she needed to lie down. Now he could see there was more, for he hadn't seen her so heartbroken since her mother died. _"Did something happen at the ceremony?"_ he asked as he sat down on the bed, resting his hand on her arm.

Marita didn't answer, only lowering her gaze. She didn't want to lie to her father, but if she told him what had happened, even if she left out the part relating to Sean, he would know that there was more going on.

_"Is it Sean?"_ Isaac continued, with concern. He didn't plan on asking Marita about him, after all he and Ned had agreed it would be pointless, but what she was going through was something serious, heartbreaking and the only thing it could possibly be was Sean.

Marita slowly sat up, completely thrown by her father's question. He couldn't know of her feelings for Sean…she'd done nothing to alert him to them._ "Sean?" _she finally questioned weakly, unable to cover the pain his name caused _"N – "_

_"Honey I know…"_ Isaac interjected _"about your feelings for him."_

For a moment, Marita remained quiet – shocked, trying hard to fully grasp the implications of her father's statement. _"How…" _she asked faintly _"I never…"_

_"It doesn't matter"_ Isaac said _"I know now and I want to help."_

Silence –

_"What happened?"_ Isaac asked gently

Marita closed her eyes, fighting to control the tears that were threatening to pour. She was suddenly taken back to her childhood, when she'd bump her elbow or scrape her knee and she would tell her pa and he would somehow make it all better, but she knew that this wasn't that simple, there was nothing her father could do to make this right.

_"Sweetheart please…"_ Isaac urged, wanting to ease her pain if he could _"tell me what happened."_

Marita slowly opened her eyes to find her father looking at her with deep love and sympathy. She decided right then that she could do it no more; she had to tell him everything.

_"I love him"_ she confessed quietly "_I love Sean…and before today…I was thinking of turning down the job in Cholena, and remaining here, in __Lexington__…but…"_ Marita hesitated a moment, not really wanting to verbally recall what she'd heard, but finally gaining the strength to continue. _"But now…being at the groundbreaking ceremony, being amongst people who are not acceptant like the Logans…I think…I realized that me staying would be a mistake."_

Isaac sat there a moment, studying his daughter. She was so much like her mother, not only in her looks but in her courage and strength. For years he'd been still thinking of her as his little girl but she was that any more. She was a woman, who was now making decisions for her life. It was painfully clear that she loved Sean very much, and that she didn't want to give him up, but she had to, society and its conventions were much bigger than the love she had for Sean.

_"Honey I'm sorry about what happened…but you're making the right choice. If you and Sean had tried to build a life together…it would've only led to more heartache, much more than what you're feeling now, and you and Sean deserve more, you both deserve to be happy, not constantly fighting a society who will never accept the two of you together… Your path will be difficult enough with you being a woman and being who you are, but with Sean, a white man as your companion…well it would be impossible."_

Tears were now streaming down Marita's cheeks. The harsh reality of her father's words served to pour salt in her already blistering wounds. Though she now knew that it would never work between she and Sean, there was still apart of her that refused to accept her decision to go, still felt that they could some how make it work, but after her pa's statement, that piece of her heart had finally broke.

_"I'm sorry"_ Isaac said again – softly, seeing the additional pain his words had caused _"I just want what is best for you, and though Sean is a good man…he's not what's best for you."_

_"I know…"_ Marita croaked_ "I know that I need to let go…but…I don't think I can…I love him so much…"_

_"It's going to be okay sweetheart, you'll get through this. I'll help you"_ Isaac said as he took his daughter into his arms, gently rubbing her back as she finally released the ocean of tears that had been needing to flow. When Ned had told him that their children had feelings for one another, he never imagined what Marita felt for Sean ran so deep, and though he loathed seeing her in so much pain, he knew that in the end, her move to Cholena, away from Sean, would be for the best.

------------------------

Later that night Sean slowly entered his room, tired from the eventful day. After completing his duties at the groundbreaking ceremony, he'd planned to check on Marita. His father had told him she'd left the events early due to illness, and he wanted to make sure she was alright; he also wanted to state his intentions, which were to complete the hospital project, finish overseeing it's building, then resign as Deputy Director. Sean knew that if he and Marita were going to have any chance at being together he was going to have to get out of the public's eye, which meant quitting his job in politics, and though he loved what he did, he loved Marita more. Sean wanted to tell her all of this, but now, it was too late for him to call on her, Clancy's impromptu meeting had saw to that, and tomorrow was not possible, because at first light, he would be leaving for Louisville. He had to tell her though, he thought as he undressed, he couldn't wait for his return, that would be nearly two weeks away. He felt if he waited, he would encounter the same situation he experienced the last time he delayed. He couldn't let that happen again; somehow he had to let her know his plans before he left.

-----------------

_"I know you don't have time to eat a big breakfast. So I made you some sausage and egg biscuits, and I packed your favorite juice,"_ Mabelinesaid as she handed Sean the bag_ "Have a safe trip."_

_"Thanks"_ Sean answered as he took the bulky sack _"I have something for you too…actually something for Marita." _He said as he pulled an envelop from inside his jacket pocket, Sean knew that he would not get the opportunity to speak with Marita before he departed, so he decided to write her a letter.

_"It's very important that no one knows of this letter and that you give it to Marita as soon as you see her."_

_"I understand"_ she said seriously

Accepting that she understood the letter's importance, Sean gave her the envelope and watched as she put it away in her pocket. Mabeline had been with his family as long as he could remember and was very good at completing tasks asked of her, as well as using discretion. Sean knew that he could trust her with the letter, could trust that she would quietly get it to Marita.

_"Thank you." _He said_ "It means a lot."_

_"You're welcome"_ Mabeline said, well aware of the importance and privacy of what he was asking. _"Now go, or you'll miss your train."_

_"Alright"_ Sean smiled, then turned and went. He now felt comfortable leaving Lexington, knowing that Marita would soon have his letter.


	12. A False Belief

Thanks for the feedback! New Chapter…

**Chapter Twelve**

Marita sat in the Logan's study, quiet, isolated, thinking of Sean. She was supposed to be outside, enjoying the picnic Ned had thrown to celebrate her new position in Cholena, and to lament her impending departure, but she was not up for it. There was nothing she wanted to celebrate, for she was leaving Sean. She looked down at the envelope that contained the letter she had just written. When she realized she had missed her chance to speak with Sean, before he departed for Louisville, she decided to write him a letter, explaining why she had to go. Marita hated leaving him this way. It seemed gutless and was most certainly hurtful, but her pa was right, she had no choice, as much as she loathed the situation, the School would be expecting her by week's end, and Sean wasn't due to return until days later; so, she had to go. She had to walk away without telling him face to face that it was over. Marita lightly clutched the letter on both ends, closing her eyes as the pain she was feeling coursed through her. She gently ran her thumb across his name and for a moment she could've sworn she felt his touch. She sighed, then placed the letter on top of the book she'd selected to act as a cover for her note. The book was the The Aenied, one of her favorites of the Roman/Greek tragedies; Marita slightly smiled, remembering how Sean hated the story. He never liked it's resemblance to Homer's great works, didn't like that Aeneas had to give up Dido and thought the whole idea of him discovering Rome was over the top, but Marita's view was different. She loved it, fully understood that the hero's journey often included sacrifices that needed to be made. Her smile broadened as she thought how Sean happily gave her the book to read, and how she was over the moon because it was difficult to obtain such a work in Lexington. But now she was giving it back she thought, as her smile dissolved into a scowl, just like everything else Sean had given her. She again closed her eyes, successfully restraining the tears the ache in her heart had roused. She had to remain strong; she was doing what was best for everyone, she reasoned, not just for Sean, but for his family and her family – her father. Marita then tied the letter to Virgil's great tale, binding it with an old ribbon she'd brought from home, wondering how she would get the letter to Sean without it getting lost or misplaced…

_"Marita!"_ Alice sighed as she walked into the study _"Why aren't you outside?"_

_"I'm coming out now" _Marita said distractedly, her mind still heavily plagued with thoughts of Sean_ "I was just hoping I could leave this for Sean" she _said touching the book with the letter attached

_"Just leave it here; pa will make sure he receives it."_

_"No" _Marita rejected_ "I want to leave it someplace more secure. It could get misplaced here." _she said referring to the muddled state of the desk.

Alice was about to protest, but quickly changed her stance once she fully noticed the condition of the desk. "_Alright" _she sighed impatiently. _"Give it to me. I'll take care of it." _

Marita looked at Alice with great skepticism, making no effort to hand over the book and letter. Alice had no idea of the importance of the items she was leaving for Sean and Marita did not want the letter to end up lying in some parlor drawer or hidden in the pocket of someone's dress. It was imperative that it reached Sean, preferably as soon as he arrived home. She could not leave Lexington unless she was certain he would know why, if not from her mouth, from her hand.

_"Marita, I'm not going to lose it."_ Alice said annoyed _"I will take it up to Sean's room and leave it on his desk, then would you please get out of this house and come to your party?" _she begged

_"Alright"_ Marita conceded calmly, covering her sigh of relief _"Thank you" _

_"Well your welcome"_ Alice sighed _"Now come on!"_

_--------------------_

Marita waited at the base of the stairs, watching as Alice quickly ascended them then disappeared out of sight. She then heard a door open from above, footsteps that sounded as if they were moving across a room, then returning footsteps and a door again closing. Seconds later, Alice was descending the stairs.

_"Okay, it's done"_ Alice said lightly, as she reached Marita, not understanding the importance behind the book and note being left for Sean.

_"I can't thank you enough"_ Marita said seriously as they walked towards the door.

_"Yes I know"_ Alice said offhandedly _"Now enough about that…"_

Marita followed Alice out the door, barely listening to her continuous chatter, though she felt somewhat relieved that the letter was now safe in Sean's room and that she wouldn't have to go to an extreme to make sure he got it, the thought of what she was doing still pained her deeply; even though her decision was keeping him safe – secure, she would never feel right about leaving Sean.

--------------------------------

Jeremy looked on as the children played before him. Watching them, he was reminded of what now quieted the emptiness in his soul. Though she still had a ways to go before she was the age of the kids before him, she could still run and play just as well as they did. He wondered what she was doing today, napping in her outside bassinet or playing catch a frog in the nearby field. Jeremy's heart brimmed with deep joy and longing; He wished he could see her, right then, he wished she was where she belonged, with him…

_"You look as if you're enjoying the party." _Alice said happily, as she walked up to him

_"Yes"_ Jeremy answered "_I am, the food is good, the company is good"_ he said as he continued to stare at the children, thinking of his life, his blood. _"And the weather couldn't be more perfect."_

_"You really are in a good mood"_ Alice said voicing what she'd noticed about him for a while now.

_"I have everything I want"_ He explained. _"A life…a family."_

_"Yes you do"_ Alice said with a smile, as she studied him, unaware that his statement had little to do with her and her family.

They stood there a moment quietly observing the playing children and conversing adults while Alice conjured up the nerve to bring up what she'd come to speak to Jeremy about.

_"So…"_ she began hesitantly

Silence.

_"So…"_ Jeremy repeated, confused as to why she'd stopped

_"The Bluegrass Ball is coming up next month" _she continued _"And I want to know if you'd like to go, I know it sounds formal but it's nothing like that in fact its more of a traditional late summer dance thing that we have here in Lexington and…"_

_"Whoa"_ Jeremy interjected, needing a break from her tangent. He hesitated before continuing trying to think of the best way to decline Alice's invitation. He felt as if her request was bordering on the romantic and he could not allow anything like that. Though she was a nice young lady and had always given him a chance, before any of the other Logans, besides Lexy, she was his "sister" and he could never be more than a friend.

_"I would love to, but I can't"_ he finally said, giving no explanation for his refusal.

Alice was disappointed. She knew that she was stepping close to the line by asking Jeremy, a man who was not her blood, to the ball, but she just wanted to get to know him better and thought the Ball would be a great opportunity to do so, but Jeremy obviously didn't see it that way. For despite his new demeanor he was still not ready to open up.

_"Okay…that's fine"_ she finally answered dejectedly _"I was just hoping…since Clay had already said no, that you…it's alright…I'm going to get something to drink"_ she suddenly finished. Still embarrassed by her forwardness, she quickly turned and began to walk away.

_"__Alice__…"_ Jeremy called after her, but she proceeded to distance herself from him. Jeremy thought to call after her again, but thought better of it. He didn't want to upset her more than he already had and if he tried to explain his answer he would; the truth was, outside of his fear of her romantic interest, he didn't have time for such things as dances and balls. It was best that he not participate in them, considering what he would soon have to do. It was best that few people as possible knew that Jeremy Bradford was in Lexington.

----------------

Louisville, Kentucky

Clancy talked endlessly as he and Sean proceeded to their next meeting, but Sean wasn't listening, his mind was on Marita; he was sure that by now, she had received his letter and he could hardly wait to return to Lexington so they could talk. That's why he'd pushed so hard for him and Clancy to take care of their business quickly. Sean had them working from sun up, to sun down, and at one point, Clancy had jokingly asked if he was the boss or was Sean, but Sean didn't mind the implication, for he was anxious to get back home. Even though he knew all would be well when he returned, he couldn't quell the unexplainable urge to hurry back, to be sure, everything was okay.

----------------------

10 Days Earlier…

As Mabeline stepped from the carriage, she was a bundle of nerves and fear. When the telegram came to the Logans door she thought it was a message for Mr. Logan regarding his business, but instead she learned the telegram was for her and was relaying some devastating news concerning her mother… Turning to remove her bag from the buggy, she realized she was still wearing her apron. In her rush to get to the train station, she had forgotten to remove it. Taking if off quickly, she threw it over her arm, failing to remember that the letter Sean had entrusted to her was in it's pocket. Going on to remove her bag from the carriage, she did not notice that the letter had slipped from the apron pocket, falling to the dusty ground below. As she rushed towards the train depot, her mind crowded with grief, the wind lightly tossed Sean's letter, further and further away – further away from its bearer, further away from any chance at reaching a now hopeless Marita.


	13. A Dream Deferred

Thanks everyone for the feedback! Please continue to read and give me your thoughts. It's encouraging!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Marita stood next to her father silently watching as he chatted with the ticket clerk about their impending trip. Though it was she who was going off to live in a new city, her father was the one most excited; he couldn't stop talking about it and had insisted that he accompany her to Cholena and remain with her for at least the first couple of weeks while she got settled. Marita had originally protested, siting that there was no need for him to upset his life and join her, but he countered that she was his only child, and he wasn't going to let her move away without his help. So, Marita had no choice but to accept his plans to come with her. And though she knew that her father was being truthful about his reason for tagging along, she couldn't help but wonder if he was also coming to ensure that she did not change her mind about moving away.

The ticket clerk finally finished checking their passes, then directed them outside to the awaiting train. As Marita followed her father's progression out the door, the realization of what she was doing again came crashing down upon her. Her feet suddenly felt laden and the appeal that she'd managed to quiet in her heart began to speak louder, urging her to turn around, to stop the irreparable pain she was causing herself and eventually Sean. But she ignored the cry, forcing her feet to move forward, knowing in her mind that this was the only way.****

----------------------

Sean strided towards the house thrilled that he was back in Lexington and moments away from seeing Marita. His expeditious work had paid off and as a result, he and Clancy were able to return from Louisville a few days sooner than expected. During the entire trip back, he couldn't take his mind off Marita; how as soon as he got to the ranch he was going to find her – kiss her. And now that he'd finally arrived, he was determined to make that his first order of business. As Sean continued across the lawn, he noticed several tables spread across the property draped in linens used only for parties; he wondered what they could be for; for his father had said nothing about hosting an event while he was away. He approached the front of the house, his mind still curious about the mysterious tables, when he was stopped by a surprised Alice.

_"You're home early, when did you get back?"_ she asked

_"Just now…what's with the tables?"_ Sean asked as he casually pointed in the table's direction _"Pa planning a party?"_

_"No"_ Alice sighed _"Those are from Marita's going away party. Jeremy and Clay were supposed to put them away days ago, but as you can see they're still here."_

_"What do you mean Marita's going away party?" _Sean asked confused

_"Pa threw Marita a party to thank her for her service and to give her students an opportunity to say goodbye."_

_"Goodbye?"_ Sean questioned, still confused and refusing to entertain the answer his mind was suggesting

_"Yes, she's moving to Cholena remember."_

_"What?! When?"_

_"She and her pa left about 20 minutes ago …"_

Sean's heart dropped to his feet, his mind blocking out everything Alice was saying. For a moment he couldn't move, couldn't think, but he shook if off quickly, knowing that he had to do something to stop Marita from leaving.

_"I have to go"_ he said abruptly as he quickly walked away, rudely disrupting Alice's ramblings, which had moved on to something different than the initial subject.

_"Wait… Sean!"_ Alice yelled after him, angry at his uncouth departure _"Where are you going?"_ But she received no response from the now fleeing Sean.

--------------------

The train's powerful pipe blew, giving notice to all that it would be departing momentarily. Marita then took her seat by the window, barely noticing her pa's noisy descent beside her. She was sad, aloof, her mind still heavily on Sean. She looked out the window, casually observing the people walking by, some seemed to be in a hurry, others seemed to be savoring the sunshine, but all looked happy. Or maybe that was just in her mind, she thought. After all, she was in a place in which everything outside of her world seemed brighter and better than what she was going through. Marita closed her eyes, again fighting the pain that was now perpetual in her heart. Her father had told her that she would get through this, that she would come out of it stronger than before, but she didn't see how, she didn't see how she would ever recover from so much grief.

-----------------

Sean raced his horse through town, leaving a cloud of dust and bewildered citizens behind him. He didn't care about the looks and whispers he was no doubt getting, all he cared about was getting to Marita. Finally reaching the train depot, he quickly dismounted his horse, poorly tying it's reigns to a nearby stave, then rushing towards the doors of the station. He was desperate, determined, hoping that he wasn't too late, praying that somehow Marita was still within his grasp.

--------------------

Marita closed her eyes, her sighs inaudible as she continued to quell the intense anxiety that was mounting within her soul. She again turned away from the window, hoping that another adjustment to her seating would ease her mind, distract her heart, but it didn't; the feelings that were threatening to undo her only intensified, causing her to again shift in her seat.

_"Honey are you alright?"_ her father asked as he took her hand in his

_"I'm…I can't do this"_ Marita confessed shakily, pulling her hand from her father's grasp _"I can't leave Sean."_

_"Honey no,"_ her father protested _"Don't let your feelings overwhelm what's right."_

_"Pa this isn't right"_ she countered as she stood _"But What I feel for Sean is, and I can't leave him."_

_"Honey please don't do this" _her father pleaded as she moved past him into the aisle.

_"I'm sorry pa"_

Marita then rushed down the aisle, pushing past several attendants and passengers before vanishing out the nearest exit. As she descended the stairs that had yet to be removed from the side of the train, she heard her name being called from a distance away. She slowly turned her attention in the direction of the call and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him. Joy instantly filled her heart and the love she'd been trying so hard to ignore overflowed in the way of tears. She quickened her pace down the steps and within seconds found herself enfolded in Sean's strength and warmth.

_"Sean"_ she gasped as she held him tightly vowing within to never let him go. _" I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you."_

_"Marita"_ Sean whispered as he firmly pulled her closer, his voice cracking with emotion.

Marita slowly turned her head towards the gentle voice that was calling her name and opened her eyes to find that it was her father.

"_Marita honey are you alright?"_ he asked with concern _"Your sleep sounded troubled."_

Marita's heart sank as she realized that her rapturous reunion with Sean had only been a dream. She looked out the window and regrettably observed the beautiful Kentucky landscape passing before her.

_"I don't remember us leaving __Lexington__."_ She said sadly, still deeply affected by her vivid dream.

_"That's because you dozed off before we left. I started to wake you as we were departing, but figured you needed to rest."_

Marita closed her eyes, quietly sighing as she leaned her head back against the seat. Not saying a word, Isaac gently grasped her hand, squeezing it softly, hoping to give her some solace in knowing that he understood her pain. Isaac knew that it would be difficult for her in the beginning, but she would get through it, he thought. He knew that once she was settled in Cholena with her new job and perhaps amongst men who were of her breeding, she'd eventually get past any feelings she had for Sean Logan.

-----------------

An hour later, Sean returned to the now empty Logan home, bemused and hurt. He couldn't believe that his attempt to stop Marita from leaving had failed. That he'd missed her departing train by minutes and that now she was on her way to Cholena, on her way out of his life. Sean solemnly made his way up the stairs and down the hall to his room. When he finally secured himself behind the doors of his suite, he stood there a moment, combing over all that had happened, trying desperately to understand why. He slowly walked to the window, hoping the private scenery would help him make sense of it all. Instead, he found memories of Marita scattered endlessly before him. He closed his eyes, sighing as he turned away from the arduous sight. _"Marita why?" _he asked in an anguished whisper _"How could you turn away from me?"_ As if someone had heard his cry, Sean opened his eyes to find his desk before him and saw that there was something upon it that had not previously been there. He moved closer to get a better view and was surprised when he saw an envelope bearing his name. As he studied it closer, he realized it was in Marita's hand and was attached to something – a book. He lightly grasped the envelope and measuredly pulled it from beneath the tightly laced cloth that held it down. Ignoring the book, he fearfully studied the envelope, knowing that it probably held the answers he was looking for; but worried what those answers might be. Pulling out a chair, he sat down, then slowly turned the envelope over. Carefully unsealing it's flap, he pulled the paper from it's private sheath and again hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he then unfolded the letter, and began to read:

_August 15, 1887___

_My Dearest Sean,_

_Let me begin by saying that none of the ardor I conveyed to you was a farce, for it is stronger than I ever thought possible and because of it, my writing this letter and my impending departure has been more horrid and painful than I ever could imagine. Two weeks ago I was on high. Love had impeded the world around us and for this I believed that we could build a life together. I believed that forgoing my trip to Cholena was the right thing to do, and I meant every word when I said that I did not want to go, I still do. But then reality permeated my beliefs, and I realized that the world we had been living in could not exist in this society. Therefore, I have chosen to go. I won't destroy your life, your career or your family for what I want, what I feel. I hope that someday you can forgive me, that you can understand why I had to do this. I will always love you and no matter where I go, you will forever be in my heart, embedded in my soul, always. _

_Marita _

---------------

Sean sat there devastated, unable to speak, unable to cry. He was numbed by Marita's agonizing letter. He still could not understand why, even though her words and reasons were clearly before him. He gazed ahead, his eyes a sea of impassive blue. Then gradually like the ocean engulfing the beach… pain…deep deep pain washed over him, but he still could not weep, for the hurt was so great that it paralyzed the tears within him; he could only sit there, gazing at nothing, conceding that his world had just crumbled beneath him.


	14. Love's Fruitless Embrace

Thanks everyone for the awesome responses! I'm so glad you're all continuing to enjoy the story.

mjmm – This dream doesn't dry up like a raisin in the sun, but it might fester and eventually explode, only time will tell. ;)

Now on the with the anguish…

**Chapter Fourteen**

Sean sluggishly walked into the house and down the hall towards the dining room. He was completely exhausted. The day had been so much more difficult than the past few, being that he'd overextended himself with a barrage of tasks. But that was okay, he wanted it that way. Ever since Marita left Lexington he'd increased his working hours in an attempt to avoid the despair he felt when he stood still. And though overall his attempt had worked, whereas he had not become overwhelmed by the grief he was feeling, the pain was still there, right beneath the surface, prodding and pushing his soul.

_"Sean!"_ Alice said excitedly as he walked into the dining room _"You're here! Isaac was just telling us about Mr. Holmes, Marita's new admirer!" _

_"__Alice__!"_ Ned scolded angrily, knowing that was the last thing Sean would want to hear given his possible feelings toward Marita, and secondly because of the inappropriateness of the statement.

_"Sorry Pa"_ Alice said shyly

Ned gave his daughter a stern look then turned his attention to Sean who was frozen where he stood. He was not prepared to hear Alice's statement and as a result, the placid expression he'd been wearing nearly collapsed, but he successfully held his composure, feigning indifference.

_"Well son are you going to stand there all night or are you going to take a seat?"_ Ned said lightly, relieved to see that Sean appeared unaffected by Alice's statement. Heeding his father's request, Sean forced a slight smile and made his way to a seat at the table. As he settled in his chair he appropriately greeted Isaac then asked the man about his trip.

_ "It was wonderful"_ Isaac replied _"Cholena is a great town. I never expected to meet such good people."_

_"Or admirers?"_ Sean said lightly, but with a hint of strain. He knew that he shouldn't have implied such a question. For Isaac's answer would undoubtly crush him, but he had to know what Alice's comment meant.

_"Well __Alice__ embellished that a bit."_ Isaac finally answered. He was tempted to expand on the girl's exaggeration, but thought better of it. There was no point in hurting Sean any further. For Isaac was sure that Sean now knew that his chances with Marita were finished. _"Mr. Holmes was a gentleman who was of great assistance to Marita and me." _He continued_ "And what I told everyone earlier was that though his generosity seemed true, I believe his actions were mainly due to his fondness for Marita." _

Sean wanted to give a tactful response to Isaac's explanation of Alice's statement, but found that he couldn't. The possibility of Marita finding someone else, loving someone else had not crossed his mind until now. And though Isaac had not said that was the case, the thought of such an occurrence caused Sean's heart to again shatter into pieces, leaving him without words.

_"Here you go Sean."_ The cook said as she placed a plate in front of him, unknowingly thwarting any attention that may have been drawn to his muted state.

_"So where exactly is Cholena?"_ Ned asked curiously, smoothly changing the subject, as Sean thanked the cook who'd been standing-in for an absent Mabeline. _"Is it near Detroit?"_

_"Yes,"_ Isaac answered turning his attention away from Sean _"About 15, 20 miles south of __Detroit__, right off of __Lake Erie__…"_

_"You mean __Lake Erie__ as in one of the __Great Lakes__?!" _Lexy interjected excitedly__

_"Lexy don't interrupt"_ Ned lightly scolded

_"It's okay Ned"_ Isaac chuckled, understanding the young lady's excitement. _"Yes Lexy, Cholena is off the shores of __Lake Erie__."_

_"Wow"_

_"It's a beautiful town." _he continued__

_"So I guess their main source of income stems from the __Lake__?" _Clay asked as he took a swig of his tea

_"Ah Clay" _Alice sighed_ "Can you forget the economics for once, some of us would like to know more about Marita's new life."_

_"What are you talking about?" _Clay retorted_ "This is about Marita's new life"_

_"Hardly, you're…"_

_"Alright, that's enough"_ Ned interjected sharply

As he continued his admonishment of Alice and Clay, Sean remained pensive, aimlessly picking over his food while torturing himself with the thought of Marita and Mr. Holmes. When he'd learned that his father had invited Isaac to dinner, he was faintly pleased, for deep down he wanted to know about Marita. But now that he was sitting here, listening to the continuous conversation, which had now returned to the wonders of Cholena, it took everything in him not to get up and walk away. But he remained seated, gradually blocking out his family's endless questions and Isaac's informative replies, successfully numbing himself to the pain that was straining to arise.

-----------------

_"So what do you have on __Logan__?"_ Asa asked as he shut the door to his Jockey Club office.

Pete didn't answer right away, again reconsidering what he should reveal.

_"Well"_ Asa asked impatiently as he sat down behind his desk.

_"I...I…"_

_"Don't tell me you don't have anything." _Asa interrupted

_"I'm sorry Asa, but I don't"_ Pete conceded__

_"How can that be?"_ Asa asked tightly, his anger slowly rising_ "You've been on this for months. Hell just a few weeks ago you told me that you had something. So what gives?_

_"Nothing" _Pete replied firmly_ "That's what I came to tell you. That there's nothing on Sean Logan. What I thought I had on him didn't pan out."_

Asa abruptly stood and turned to the window behind him, folding his arms as he contemplated what Pete had said.

_"Are you telling me the truth?"_ he asked calmly but menacingly, as he continued to stare out the window.

_"What, yes"_ Pete said thickly, convincingly. _"Why would I not tell you the truth?" _ Besides his previous reasons for withholding his discovery, Pete really saw no point in letting the man know what he'd found out now. Considering Marita had moved to Michigan. And though Sean was obviously affected by the move, being more subdued and serious than he'd ever seen him, Pete was certain that the relationship was over. __

_"I don't know, you tell me"_ Asa said as he turned from the window and stared Pete in the eyes _"You seem to think Sean Logan is a saint." _He continued, remembering how Pete often defended Sean and how he'd unsuccessfully tried to get Asa to abandon his quest to destroy him.

_"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." _Pete countered_ "Sean Logan is anything but a saint. He broke your daughter's heart didn't he? But he doesn't have any earth shattering secrets. At least none that I could find, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the past 4 months."_

Asa studied Pete for a moment, still not convinced of his claims. He then turned back to face the window. _"Well I'm still not going letting this go" He_ said vengefully_ "One way or another, truth or lie, Sean Logan is going to pay."_

----------------------

Sean sat staring at the open land before him watching as the setting sun gradually turned the beautiful greenery into a landscape of blackness. In the past, he would've hated to lose the loveliness of the light, but now he welcomed the obscurity. Still trying to shut out what he'd learned earlier about Marita's new life, he was hoping the darkness would help. After dinner, the family had barely risen from the table when he'd stated that he would not be joining them in the parlor for their evening ritual of tea and talk. With Isaac joining them, the conversation would no doubt include more talk of Cholena, and Sean could not garner the strength to sit through another discussion about Marita. As great of a job he'd been doing at suppressing his feelings, his resolve had begun to crack. And if he remained there any longer he was certain to drown or explode. So, he'd chosen solitude. Continuing to stare ahead at what had now become darkness, Sean forced his mind to abandon any thoughts of Marita. He sighed aloud, struggling to maintain the numbness he'd fostered around his emotions, and to curb the pain that was threatening to overtake it.

_"I thought I'd find you out here."_ a voice said

Sean looked over and saw Jeremy stepping out of the shadows.

_"What are you doing here?"_ he asked sternly

_"I wanted to make sure you're okay."_ Jeremy replied cautiously _"I know that it wasn't easy listening to Isaac talk about Marita."_

Sean sat there a moment, fighting to extinguish the pain that was now erupting through his soul.

_"Well it wasn't pleasant"_ he finally stated _"But I'll manage"_

_"You sure about that?"_ Jeremy pushed as he walked closer _"Cause to me… you seem as if you're…pushing this away, instead of...instead of facing it."_

The anguish that had sprung from Jeremy's earlier comments quickly turned to immense anger. Sean resented the fact that Jeremy had managed to awaken the hurt he'd worked so hard at repressing and was now trying to tell him how he was dealing with it.

_"You better go"_ he said coldly, restraining a response that would later be unforgivable.

Jeremy didn't move. Though he knew he'd crossed the line with his comments, he knew it was more important to try and help Sean. And the only way he knew to do that was to try and get him to be honest about his feelings.

_"Go!"_ Sean yelled when he saw that Jeremy wasn't leaving

_ "Alright"_ Jeremy resigned, seeing that Sean wasn't ready to deal. _"I'll go, but Sean if you still love her, which I know that you do, don't turn away from that love. Go after her, otherwise you'll regret it."_

Sean continued to stare forward, giving Jeremy no indication that he'd struck a cord with his last statement. When the boy finally turned and walked away, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Jeremy had no idea how much he loved Marita, he thought, how much he wanted to go after her. In fact, he had gone after her, but he was too late, and even if he'd managed to catch her, it would've been pointless. After all, the letter he'd written her had obviously made no difference. For even after reading it, she'd made it clear in her letter that no matter what he did, no matter how much he gave up, she didn't believe they could have a future together. So there was no point in him embracing the love. For it would never ease his soul. It would never grant him his desire. It would never grant him Marita.


	15. Pain and Remembrance

Sorry about the quote marks to separate the sections. For whatever reason the dashes weren't loading tonight. Thanks again for all of the great reviews! Now on with the story...

**Chapter Fifteen**

Marita walked through the small grocery, scanning the aisles for strawberries. Though she loved the beauty and homeliness of Cholena, growing her own fruits was one thing the town had yet to offer her. Back home, she only visited the grocery for flour and toiletries, never for fruit and vegetables. But here, the market was an essential part of life, and therefore she had learned to accept it. There were a lot of things she'd been forced to accept upon arriving in Cholena, one being that for the first time in her life she was completely on her own, and that scared her, made her miss home, miss Sean even more. Sean…the name seemed to echo in her mind, through her heart. She wondered if he was surviving and prayed that he was well. She wanted so much to write to him, to ask him how he was, to tell him of her new job and experiences, but she found that she couldn't; the pain was too near, and she feared that any words she wrote him would only serve to deepen the hurt she'd already inflicted upon him. Finally finding the fruit she'd been looking for, but still deep in thought, Marita went to grab a small crate of strawberries and found that another hand was in the way.

_"Oh I'm sorry"_ she said, quickly pulling her hand back

_"It's okay."_ The gentleman said as he picked up the small crate and turned to hand it to Marita _"__Miss.__ Peters"_ he said surprised

_"Mr. Holmes"_ Marita said, startled to see the man before her. _"I'm surprised to see you here." _She admitted.

_"While being a banker has it's perks, it doesn't include the basic necessities for life"_ he smiled

_"I know"_ Marita said returning his smile _"I just thought…"_

_"That I'd have a servant for such tasks?"_

_"Something like that"_

_"Not so"_ He corrected with a broader smile as he handed her the strawberries.

_"Thank you"_ Marita said as she took the fruit from his hand and placed it in the basket she was carrying. When she returned her attention to Mr. Holmes, she found that his eyes were intensely locked upon her. Locked in a gaze she knew well. For Sean had given her that look a million times. But when he gazed upon her that way it was as if he was looking into her very soul, unleashing an incredible passion that almost always overwhelmed her. And though Mr. Holmes was an attractive, successful man of her own ethnicity, a man whom her father admired, he failed to touch her heart in the way in which only Sean could.

_"It was nice seeing you again."_ She said breaking the awkward mood, then turning to go.

_"Wait!"_ Mr. Holmes asserted

Marita stopped and reluctantly turned back to face him.

_"May I call upon you sometime? That's if you're not already spoken for."_ He corrected nervously

Marita's discomfort increased. Though Mr. Holmes seemed like a nice man, she couldn't fathom the thought of ever allowing him or anyone else to call on her. Sean was the only man for her and if they couldn't be together, then she was resolved to living her life alone – without companionship.

_"I'm sorry" _she answered _"But that's not possible." _ Marita could tell by the look on the gentleman's face that he was surprised by her answer and wanted to question her rejection, but he respectfully chose not to. Instead, choosing to end their encounter with a pleasant remark, then turning and walking away.

"""""""""""""

Jeremy lay beneath the tree, closely watching as the child slept peacefully beside him. It was amazing when he thought of how much of her mother's likeness she already had, from her gentle heart to her stubborn mind, she was everything Anna was. "Oh Anna" he sighed quietly as he lightly touched the child's cheek "I wish you were here to see our daughter grow." But she wasn't he thought painfully as he moved his hand to his daughter's back. And now it was his responsibility as it had always been to take care of her. He didn't like using Lucy, the Chambers' servant whom he had been privately courting, but getting close to her was the only way he knew to gain access to his daughter without raising suspicion.

_"Jacob"_ a voice called _"Jacob!"_

Jeremy nearly failed to register the call, forgetting for a moment that Jacob was the name Lucy knew him by, but eventually it clicked and he turned his attention to the approaching girl.

_"Shhh"_ he whispered fiercely as she came upon him and the sleeping child _"You're going to wake Danielle."_

_"Ah Danielle, Danielle" _she said as she flopped down on the blanket next to him _"Sometimes I swear you care more for her than you do me."_

_"Not true"_ Jeremy said with a charming smile _"But she does require more attention, being a child and all."_

The young lady gave him a skeptical look that was etched with humor.

_"So when are you going to take me out, away from this dreadful place?"_ she asked _"you've never taken me anywhere and you've been promising me an outing for months."_

_"I'm still saving money for that" _Jeremy lied _"You know that when I take you out I want it to be some place nice."_

_"Tsk"_ the girl sighed with slight frustration as she lay back on the blanket, staring up at the sky.

Jeremy leaned over her and lightly kissed her on the forehead. _"Soon Lucy, I promise"_ he said. The girl didn't utter a sound, but he could tell by the look that now graced her face that he had again won her over. He then turned onto his back, joining her in staring at the cloudless sky. Though Lucy was a sweet girl, Jeremy would never go beyond the Chambers estate with her and she would never know his real name. It was too risky. For when he leaves Lexington, he wants no known connection to her or the Chambers, and more importantly he could not have her tying him to the Logans. No one could know that Danielle was his daughter and that she'd been taken by him, her father.

"""""""""""""

Shaken by the intense lightning and sporadic thunder, Marita waited patiently, on the porch of the grocery, for the heavy rain to cease from falling out of the gray skies. Gradually, she was taken back to a time with Sean, a time when they were caught in a storm just like the one she was now witnessing. It was a few years earlier, and they'd been out at the pond, lazing around under the trees and playing in the water, when the storm seemed to come out of nowhere. Knowing that it was dangerous to be around trees and near water during such an event, Sean had grabbed her hand and they'd quickly ran to his horse. But by the time they mounted the steed and began to ride, the sky had opened above them, drenching them with rain, and the lightning had become more fierce, erupting constantly around them. Motivated by her tightened grip and the need to find immediate shelter, Sean had increased his speed, crossing the open land in record time. Within seconds their safe haven was within view, an old barn in the east pasture, but as they quickly rode towards it, silently sighing with relief, a bolt of lightning descended from the sky, striking the ground before them and spooking their horse into a frenzy. They were both instantly thrown off, Sean going one way, she going another, and the horse frantically running back in the direction from which they'd come. Breathless, due to the wind being knocked from her lungs, she lay on the ground trying desperately to breathe, while struggling to overcome the endless rain that felt like it would drown her, when suddenly Sean came upon her, fearfully asking if she was okay. When she finally answered, after regaining her function to breath, he instantly helped her from the ground, briefly pulling her into a firm embrace. Then grasping her hand tightly, he led her into a sprint towards the old barn. Once safely inside, bolted behind the doors of the building, Sean immediately turned his attention to her, calmly taking her in his arms, softly whispering that everything was going to be okay and that he would never allow anything to happen to her. The soothing tone of his voice and the gentleness of his touch gradually quieted her fears, calmed her trembling, and though he was just as soaked as she, there was a warmth that emanated from him, circling around her, embracing her soul. At that very moment, she realized that she loved Sean. And she felt that he loved her too. For the look that smoldered in his eyes, and the way that he touched her face, conveyed a deep longing and a passion she'd never witnessed before that moment. And though she could tell that he wanted to taste her lips, for she could feel his breath so close to commencing a kiss, he restrained himself, choosing instead to rest them gently, lovingly, above her brow.

Marita lightly closed her eyes as she remembered that moment from the past, her heart aching to feel Sean's arms around her, to hear him whisper sweet comforts to her soul.

_"Miss Peters"_ a voice said, breaking through her reverie _"Miss Peters."_

Marita opened her eyes and turned to see Mr. Holmes walking towards her.

_"The rain has stopped"_ he continued once he finally reached her _"If you'd like I can assist you to your carriage?"_

_"Thank you" _Marita answered distractedly, still stirred by her memories of Sean "B_ut I'll be fine."_ She finished, then swiftly exited the porch, leaving behind a befuddled Mr. Holmes.

""""""""""""""

_"We've already informed you Mr. Logan that if you proceed with your plans to make this hospital a place in which Negroes can get service we'll no longer contribute monies to the hospital fund."_

_"Well I can't stop you from doing what you feel you need to do."_ Sean said sharply _"If you're going to withdraw any further contributions then so be it. Because I'm not backing down on my objective to have this facility serve all walks of life."_

_"Well I guess that settles it"_ one of the contributors responded tightly

_"No that does not settle it."_ Clancy interjected firmly _"You gentlemen have already stated publicly that you would be contributing funds to the hospital. If you back out now, how will that look to your consumers, especially your Negro consumers. You're all smart business men. Do you really want to risk getting negative attention over this, as well as a possible loss of business?"_

_"Clancy's right"_ one of the gentlemen said _"We can't be labeled negatively. It could hurt business."_

_"He may be right, but that still doesn't change the fact that this facility will not be successful if it is used as a ..."_

_"I've heard enough of this hypocrisy!"_ Sean interjected angrily _"Minorities build your homes, your businesses, your hospitals and schools, but you don't want them to benefit from the healthcare or education they provide? You're all insular, and your supremacy complex sickens me! I'm done with this!"_ He finished heatedly, then got up from the table and stormed out of room, leaving Clancy and the contributors stunned.

A few moments later a furious Clancy joined Sean outside on the front stoop of the building in which they'd been meeting.

_"What in God's name was that?"_ Clancy asked angrily _"Are you trying to make us lose funding for the hospital?"_

_"I'm trying to do what's right!"_ Sean retorted as he stepped off the stoop, proceeding down the street with Clancy following _"If minorities are going to help build that hospital then they should be permitted to receive care there."_

_"Sean you can't be serious" _Clancy countered_ "You know that is not the way things are done."_

_"Maybe not in the past, but that's about to change."_

Clancy stopped his trek, completely perplexed by Sean's stance. _"What the hell's happened to you?" _he asked as he grabbed Sean's arm, causing him to stop too_. "You've been different these past few weeks, almost callous and distant and the behavior you just displayed in that meeting was…was deplorable... Are you having some problems I should know about?"_

For an instant, the anger in Sean's heart was pierced by the hurt still prevalent due to Marita's departure. But he promptly pushed it away, successfully hardening his soul.

_"I'm not having any problems."_ He said firmly _"I'm just tired of people being shut out because of who they are. They deserve a real place in society like everyone else."_

_"I agree"_ Clancy said, finally starting to calm a bit now that he had some insight into Sean's plight. "_But you're fighting a losing battle. Though a lot has changed, the people of __Lexington__ would never embrace a hospital built to serve both whites and minorities. Even in the most liberal of places, they have separate facilities for whites and Negroes. You have to give this up."_ He finished

Sean stood there more furious than he thought was possible. Though he was angry about the situation with the hospital, his feelings were mainly being fueled by his futile desire for Marita.

_"I can't"_ Sean said abruptly, responding more to the thoughts festering within him than to Clancy.

_"Then I'll have no choice but to remove you from your position as Deputy Director."_

_"What?!"_

_"I don't want to have to do that because you're a fine young man who's done an outstanding job in this position, but I can't allow you to destroy the hospital project and the possibility of us getting funding for future projects because of your convictions."_

_"I…"_

_"Please don't answer me now."_ Clancy interjected "_I know that you've already said that you can't give up your cause, but I want you to think hard before making that your final choice. I'd hate to lose you, but if I have to, I will dismiss you as Deputy Director."_

Silence.

_"I have to get back to the meeting with Contributors"_ Clancy continued slowly, solemnly as he studied Sean, concerned with the young man's mental state. _"You stay away, and think about what I've said."_

Sean didn't utter a word; he just stood there, searing with anger, and yearning. Clancy opened his mouth to say more but decided against it, reluctantly turning and heading back to the meeting, leaving Sean to ponder his future as Director, while he continuously fought the intense feelings that would eventually consume him.


	16. December

Thanks for the feedback! Please continue to read and respond!

**Chapter Sixteen**

The work day was finished, Marita thought solemnly as she returned to her empty classroom. She'd finally completed her last tutoring session and now she could head home. The thing was she wasn't ready to go home. After a long day of teaching followed by several hours of tutoring, she wished to continue working. For going home to an empty house caused her to miss her father more than she already did, and brought back the painful emptiness she felt in having Sean completely out of her life. Sean was the main reason behind her extended hours at the school and her decision to take on extra tutoring sessions at her home. Because even after weeks of being in Cholena, her anguish had not eased, in fact, Sean's presence had grown deeper in her soul, fueling the pain and yearning she still felt upon leaving him. Marita closed her eyes, sighing as she slightly leaned against her desk, trying hard to remind herself that she'd made the right choice, the only choice, in leaving Lexington, leaving Sean.

_"You're still here?"_ a voice said from the doorway, breaking Marita's train of thought.

Marita quickly regained her composure and turned to face the door.

_"Mrs. Stokes."_ she said _"Yes I was thinking of staying a while longer to grade some papers."_

_"Oh Marita no"_ the lady said _"You've been working late for weeks."_

_"Yes I know, I've just had so much wo…"_

_"Ah, unacceptable answer."_ Mrs. Stokes interjected, shaking her head _"Now both Mrs. Prichard and I agree that you've been doing a stupendous job, but you need to cut down on your hours. You're going to wear yourself out."_

_"I'll be fine"_

_"Maybe so"_ Mrs. Stokes replied _"But I don't want to chance one of my best new teachers becoming ill due to too much work. Now please, go home, get some rest."_

Marita wanted to protest the woman's urgings, but knew that it would fall on deaf ears.

_"Alright" _she conceded _"I'll go."_

_"Good"_ Mrs. Stokes said _"Now I'm going to come back by in 15 minutes to be sure you've kept your word." _She finished in a motherly tone.

_"I'll be gone" _Marita assured the woman with a light smile, appreciating her concern.__

After Mrs. Stokes said goodnight and left, Marita reluctantly gathered her things, her thoughts again returning to Sean. She knew that she needed to let him go, to move on, but right now, she didn't have the strength. He was still too rooted in her heart.

……………………………..

Forty-five minutes later…

_"That should do it"_ Mr. Holmes said as he rose from the ground, looking at the new wheel he'd just placed on Marita's small carriage.

_"Thank you"_ she said gratefully _"I don't know what I would've done had you not come along."  
  
_

_"Well I'm just glad that I did come along. You're going to have to be more careful of large rocks in the road. That cracked wheel could've made for a serious accident."_

_"I know" _Marita replied_ "I guess I had my mind someplace else, and wasn't paying attention."_

_"Your students must be a hand full." _He said, implying his belief that her mind had been on them when she'd run over the rock.

Marita didn't answer. For Mr. Holmes was way off in thinking that she had been stewing over her students. It was true that she did care for them and she did often think of them after hours, but what had been on her mind this evening, like every evening, was Sean.

_"I should get going."_ She finally said _"I don't know how I'll ever thank you for your help."_

_"You could have dinner with me." _He cautiously asserted__

_"Mr. Holmes…"_

_"Please call me David" _he interjected

_"David"_ Marita began slowly _"I really don't think dinner will be possible."_

_"It doesn't have to be tonight" _he countered_ "It could be sometime in the future…Please, just think about it." _He added

Though Marita had no interest in allowing this man to call on her, he had done a good deed in helping her with her wheel. If he had not come by or stopped, there's no telling how long it would've taken her to walk back for help, and by then, it would've been well after dark and therefore difficult to find someone to assist her. She decided that she at least owed him a maybe.

_"I'll think about it" _she stated hesitantly, but felt some comfort in knowing that her answer was not a yes.

_"Great!" _the man said excitedly

_"I really should get going"_ Marita said as she turned to mount her carriage

_"Let me help you"_ Mr. Holmes stated eagerly as he rushed to aid her boarding. Once safely behind her horse, the man bid her good night and Marita slowly rode away, this time watching the road more closely, as she struggled unsuccessfully to keep away thoughts of Sean.__

……………………………….

Ned patiently waited, contemplating this duty he'd been avoiding for a while now. For weeks he'd been noticing how Sean's behavior had been changing, at first it was subtle, and then as time went on it had become more erratic. He had been hoping that things would work themselves out. That Sean would eventually get back on track, but after Clancy's visit, earlier that day, he realized that it was time that he and Sean talked.

_"Pa, what are you doing here?"_ Sean asked with surprise, as he emerged from one of the horse's stalls.

_"I could ask you the same thing"_ Ned answered solemnly _"What's going on?"_ he asked

_"What do you mean?"_ Sean said casually as he moved on to another task.

_"It's the middle of the night and you're cleaning stalls." _

_"I was restless."_

Ned looked at his son skeptically, realizing that what he came out there to do was going to be much harder than he originally anticipated.

_"That can't be all that's going on"_ Ned finally said _"You've been out here every night for the past week, and the weeks before that you were in the fields until sundown, or at the office burning the midnight oil. You barely come to dinner anymore and when you do you hardly have any kind words to say. What's going on with you?"_

_"Nothing"_ Sean said coolly _"I'm just focused. I have a lot I need to get done."_

_"I don't believe you." _

_"I don't have time for this"_ Sean said tightly, as he continued stacking hay.

_"This is about Marita isn't it?" _Ned asked candidly

Sean stopped his task and turned slowly towards his father. _"What?!"_

_"You've been this way since Marita left __Lexington__."_ Ned continued determinedly _"Is she the cause of your behavior?"_

Sean scoffed, giving his father a look of contempt before turning back to the hay. Though he'd refused to give his pa an answer, instead expressing feelings of disdain, Ned could see that beneath those feelings his question had caused his son deep pain.

_"I know that you love her" _Ned finally said, having no choice but to come out with it.

Sean's back stiffened and he again stopped what he was doing, and turned to face his father. Ned was instantly disturbed by the array of emotions that crossed his son's face when he looked at him. There was so much hurt and bitterness and anger etched in his eyes, his face, that it took all of Ned's strength to hold his son's gaze, to face the pain that Sean had been going through.

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_ Sean asked angrily

Ned was taken aback by Sean's insolent response. For he had never spoken to him in such a manner, but he let it go, knowing that to call him on it now would defeat what he came there to do.

_"You love Marita." _Ned answered_ "You've always loved her. And her absence from your life these past few months has caused you to become angry and bitter."_

Sean stood there, staring intensely at his father, his emotions in chaos. He was stunned that his pa knew of his feelings for Marita, but at the same time he was livid, mistakenly feeling as if his father was throwing his love for her in his face.

_"How long have you known?" _he asked angrily

_"It doesn't matter how long I've known"_ Ned answered firmly _"What matters is that you don't let your bitterness over losing her destroy you."_

_"How long?!"_ Sean yelled, the sting of his father's words fueling his anger

Ned was reluctant to say, then finally answered _"Since July."_

_"Unbelievable"_ Sean replied bitterly _"You've known for weeks, months, and you didn't say anything? You must've known how agonizing it was for me to see her go and yet you said nothing. So why now?" _he asked, but before Ned could answer, Sean had discerned his father's motivation. _ "Oh" _he laughed cynically _"You must've heard about Clancy's threat to remove me as Deputy Director. God forbid I mess up the chance for a __Logan__ to finally become a success in politics. Only after my career is nearly ruined by my 'behavior' do you feel the need to talk to me about Marita. Talk some sense into your son!"_

_"That's not tr…"_

_"Well then what else is it?" _Sean interjected angrily _"You didn't give a dam that I was hurting over Marita as long as I didn't let that hurt destroy my career."_

_"That is not true!"_ Ned said heatedly, finally fed up with Sean's abhorrent responses _"I chose not to say anything because I thought you could handle Marita's departure on your own. That eventually you'd bounce back from it, but it's been 2 months and you've only gotten worse."_

_"I can't talk about this"_ Sean said abruptly, turning away from his father.

_"No!"_ Ned replied firmly _"That's been your problem the past couple of months. You've been shutting down, refusing to face the reality of what's happened. Well no more! You've got to deal with this!"_

_"I am dealing with this!"_ Sean replied angrily, still refusing to admit the truth his father had deciphered. _"I've never dealt with more reality in my life, between this ranch and the problems in Lexing…"_

_"I'm not talking about you job"_ Ned countered _"I'm talking what's in your heart. That the anger and bitterness you're carrying around will in the end destroy you. Marita took that job in Cholena because she wanted you to have a good life!"_

_"I won't hear this!" _Sean snapped as he began to walk away from his father.

_"A life that is safe!"_ Ned pushed, as he followed him

_"No!"_

_"She went to Cholena so that you could have a chance to be happy!"_

_"No!"_ Sean roared, slamming his fist into the nearest wall. _"I will never be happy as long as Marita is in Cholena and I'm here!" _he thundered as he finally turned to face his father._ "Don't you understand, I love her, I love her with everything that I am, and I will never be able to build the life she wants me to build without her. If the anger and bitterness kills me then so be it, cause I will never let go of it. I will never stop being angry at this society that refuse to recognize the love that we share. This society that I serve and try to make better has robbed me of my life, my love. This society drove Marita away, forcing her to give up on me, on us, forcing her to shut me completely out of her life, out of her heart!"_ he finished angrily, painfully as he slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

Ned was shaken, stunned, by what he'd just heard, what he'd just saw. Though he was relieved that Sean had opened up, releasing some of the pain he'd been carrying around, he was not prepared for the depth of that pain. He knew that Sean had feelings for Marita, but was completely astonished by how much he loved her. For a moment, Ned remained frozen where he stood. Trying hard to reel in the hurt he was feeling at seeing his son this way. Then finally regaining his own composure, he made his way over to Sean, taking a seat beside him, resting his hand on his back.

_"I'm sorry son"_ he said softly, as he fought to keep his emotions in check. _"I'm so sorry you've been dealing with this alone."_

Sean's face emerged from his hands, his eyes blood shot and teary. _"She's the reason why I broke my engagement to Vivian"_ he said shakily, oblivious to his father's previous statement. _"I couldn't marry anyone, not loving her the way that I do...she's everything to me pa. And I don't know how I'm going to survive without her."_

Ned sat there speechless. For Sean's hurt brought back vivid memories of what he felt after Libby died. He didn't think he could go on either, and if it weren't for the children, mainly Lexy, he wouldn't have made it.

_"Son I felt the same way after I lost your mother." _Ned admitted shakily_ "Some days it was a chore just to get out of bed, but I made it. I had to, because you kids needed me and because Libby would've wanted me to go on…Now I know that what's happened with Marita is different, with her being alive and well, but the same incentive applies. She wouldn't want you tearing yourself up this way. She loves you and only tried to do what's best for you, now you have to help her, by doing what's best for yourself."_

Sean said nothing, his mind still not fully embracing what his father was saying. The pain he'd been withholding was now fiercely racing through him, obscuring any words, any responses being uttered. Recognizing that Sean was a million miles away, that time was what he needed, Ned said nothing more, choosing instead to keep his hand on his son's back, quietly comforting him, as the tears that had been building for months, slowly began to flow.


	17. Charades

Thanks everyone for the wonderful responses! _"December"_ was an extremely difficult chapter to write, and I was so happy to read everyone's detailed responses to the character's emotions. Thanks again!

Luciana – David Holmes is around the same age as Marita and Sean.

****

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jeremy was not the person they thought he was, Clay thought as he loaded the carriage with supplies. Well, he wasn't who his family thought he was, because Clay had been suspicious of his adopted brother from the start. A suspicion that had turned out to be valid based on what he'd learned earlier. For weeks Clay had been looking deeper into the family whose estate Jeremy had secretly visited the day of the hospital groundbreaking. He already knew that the Chambers were one of the most prominent families in Lexington; what he didn't know was that Mrs. Chambers was in fact related to the Donovans, the same Donovans of Arlington, Virginia whom Jeremy had lived with for nearly a year. In fact, Mrs. Chambers was a Donovan before marrying into the Chambers family. A discovery that shocked Clay and in turn caused him to conclude that such a coincidence was in fact not a coincidence at all and proved that Jeremy was up to something criminal. Finished loading the carriage, Clay quickly walked around the buggy, eager to head home, to finally inform his pa of what he knew, when he nearly collided with another being. Both he and the young lady whom he'd almost walked over instantly apologized for the near collision and as she moved to get out of his way, he moved to do the same and instead ended up in her path again. Embarrassed Clay went to move again and apologize for the continuous mishap when the young lady's face began to evoke his memory; he then realized that she was the young woman who Jeremy had gone to see when he had followed him to the Chamber's estate. Stunned by such an incredible twist of fate, Clay was for a moment speechless, but he swiftly found his tongue, determined to not let this opportunity slip away.

_"Excuse me"_ he said, ceasing to move _"But do I know you?" _he asked attempting to rouse a conversation that would lead to Jeremy.

_"No, I don't think so."_ The girl answered with a puzzled look

_"You sure about that?"_ Clay asked again _"Cause you look exactly like the young lady a friend of mine has been courting."_

_"I doubt that"_ the girl laughed lightly as she eyed Clay's posh clothing

_"I'm sure you've met my friend Jeremy"_ he persisted _"Jeremy Bradford."_

_"No"_ The girl said as she lightly shook her head _"I don't know your friend. I mean I do have a…companion…"_ she continued shyly. _"But his name is Jacob."_

Clay stood there a moment, thinking on what he'd just learned. Though the girl believed that she did not know Jeremy, he was sure that the guy she was referring to as Jacob was probably his "brother". And even if it wasn't, Clay found it odd that she'd failed to recognize Jeremy's name after interacting so closely with him a few months earlier. It could only mean that Jeremy had given the girl an alias, he thought.

_"I'm sorry…" _He finally said "_I guess I must've mistaken you for someone else…"_

_"By the way, I'm Clay Logan"_

_"Lucy Smith"_ she replied

_"Nice to meet you __Miss.__ Smith."_

_"And you Mr. Logan."_

Silence. Clay briefly wondered if the young lady was outright lying about knowing Jeremy, but he quickly squashed that thought, concluding that the girl seemed too open, almost to the point of being naïve. She'd probably never knowingly play along with the kind of deceit Jeremy had arranged. Even so, that still didn't satisfy Clay's suspicions about the "Jacob" she knew. He wanted to inquire more about that mysterious man, but knew that he couldn't without overstepping his bounds.

_"Well you should get on your way"_ he said abruptly _"I'm sorry if I held you up."_

_"It's okay"_ the girl said lightly _"It was really nice meeting you."_

_"You too" _Clay said, then stepped aside allowing the young lady to pass. As he watched her go on her way, he worried and wondered about the scam Jeremy was pulling. Clay knew that it had to be big if Jeremy was using a fake name, and he also now knew, without a doubt, that the boy had to be exposed, ousted from his family before he destroyed them and Chambers with his thieving and lies. ****

……………………………

Sean stood in the barn's doorway, gradually taking in it's fullness as he recalled all of the memories it held. He had been taking an afternoon ride in the east pasture, trying to decide on Clancy's ultimatum, convictions or his position, when he'd come upon this place. It was in this place that he'd first realized his feelings for Marita, and it was also in this place that she'd shattered his heart when she'd told him she was moving away. _"Why did I come here?"_ he sighed aloud, wanting to turn away and leave, but found that he couldn't stop himself from moving deeper into the room, deeper into the feelings that were simmering within him. It had been weeks since his agonizing breakdown, and though he'd let go some of the anguish he'd been feeling, managing to deal better with the pain, the anger and bitterness was still present in his heart. It still vexed him to think of what society had forced upon him, but even more than he wanted to admit, he was also vexed with Marita. Angry that she'd chosen to walk away after reading the letter he'd written her, angry that she'd failed to write, to keep him in her life, and though there was the possibility that Mabeline had not gotten the opportunity to give Marita his letter, something he didn't know because Mabeline was still away, Sean felt that it didn't matter, because despite everything Marita didn't believe in him, in them. Sean sighed as he came upon her old desk, a desk that he'd made and given to her a couple of years earlier. Lightly touching it, he walked around to its back where he eventually stopped, resting his hands on top of its chair, which was draped with a sweater she'd left behind. Looking upon it, he slowly removed it from where it hung, then lovingly ran his hand over its softness. He closed his eyes, attempting to control the heat, the bitterness and the pain that was violently rushing through him. He knew that he should go, leave this room that was crushing him with memories of the past and dreams of what would never be, but he couldn't move. His heart wouldn't let him, so he remained there, reliving what was and fighting what he so wanted to do, what in end would prove useless, which was to go to her, to go to Marita in Cholena.

…………………………………..

Marita pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders, attempting to shut out the cool Fall air. It was a beautiful day, so she'd decided to clear her mind by taking a stroll at the lake. As she now sat, looking out at the clear blue water, observing the light waves that flowed continuously to the shore, her heart ached for Sean, longed to be sharing this amazing experience with him. She closed her eyes, deeply inhaling the cool breeze that managed to briefly quell her unceasing desires. _"I have to stop this" _she silently scolded. No matter how hard it was, she had to quit torturing herself with thoughts of Sean. She needed to accept the fact that it was over. For she had saw to that when she walked away from him. She needed to start making some effort, no matter how difficult to let go.

_"Marita"_ a voice said shattering her thoughts

She opened her eyes to find David Holmes standing before her.

_"We have to stop meeting this way." _He continued__

_"Yes…we do"_ Marita said slowly, a little surprised to see the gentleman there.

_"How have you been?"_ he asked

_"Good, and you?"_

_"Good"_ he smiled as he intently gazed upon her

_"Would you like to sit?" _Marita offered courteously

_"Nothing would please me more."_ he answered as he continued to stare _"But I can't…however I am available later this week if you've given more thought to having dinner with me?"_

Marita was about to answer in the negative when she remembered the core of her musings before the gentleman had walked up. She instantly changed her answer, voicing a '_Yes',_ ignoring the pain, the conflict within. _"I have considered your offer" _she continued_ "…and … would love to have dinner with you." _she finished

_"Are you sure?"_ he asked, obviously sensing her reluctance

_"Yes"_ Marita smiled as she continued to force away the protests in her heart

_"Wonderful!"_ the man responded excitedly, then went on to suggest a proper day and time for their outing.

After David Holmes left, Marita continued her charade of contentment. Telling herself that her impending outing with him was right. For he was a man of her people, and as a result they could go and do in peace, without fear of violence due to their courtship or a possibility of destroyed careers. They could just be. And that was the way it was supposed to be she told herself as she continued to embrace this lie, forcing away the truth that was stirring in her heart. A life with Sean was only a dream and today she was going to drop that dream and start living what was real she thought with a determination that reeked with falsity.

Though Marita had managed to ignore the truth, feigning excitement about what was to come, it was only a distraction from what she knew was the inevitable, that her heart would never be rid of what it always wanted, what she would always want, which was Sean Logan.


	18. A Shooting Star

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that everyone is continuing to read and post their thoughts.

Yash – Thanks for the enthusiastic review! I don't have an update list, but I think there is someway you can be e-mailed when I add new chapters.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Clay stormed out of the study, slamming it's door behind him. He'd just spent the past 20 minutes talking to his father, detailing all he'd discovered about Jeremy's past and present. And as he expected, his pa was livid when he learned that Clay had searched Jeremy's room, but quickly cooled when he heard his full account of Jeremy's past in Virginia, and what the boy had been up to recently here in Lexington. His father had agreed that Jeremy was probably up to something that wasn't good, but failed to accept Clay's conclusion that Jeremy was planning to steal from the Chambers because of their connection to the Donovans. His father had found that reasoning to be inane, and as a result had decided the only way to get to the bottom of what Jeremy was up to was to confront the boy about his actions. This had fumed Clay, for he knew that Jeremy would never confess what he was planning. So, he'd strongly voiced this objection to his father. But his pa wouldn't hear it, had already made up his mind that he wasn't going to do anything until he got some answers from Jeremy; he had even went on to order Clay not to say anything about the situation, especially not to Alice or Lexy, until it had been resolved. Upon hearing those instructions, Clay became even more angry, so much so that he'd abruptly left the room, barely giving his word that he'd obey his pa's objective.

Now Clay stood on the front porch, the cool air doing little to calm his blazing temper. He had a good mind to return to the study and again refute his father 's decision or defy him completely by telling the rest of the family what he knew, but he restrained himself, knowing that any disdain he tried to evoke towards Jeremy would be nothing compared to the fury he would face from his father for doing such a deed. Clay groaned indignantly as he sat down on the porch's steps, realizing that he had no choice but to wait, bid his time until Isaac and Jeremy returned from Campbellsville. Then he'd make sure that everyone, including his father, finally realized that Jeremy was a liar and a thief who'd never deserved to be apart of their family.

**------------------------------**

Marita stood looking in the foyer mirror perfecting her appearance while she waited for David Holmes to arrive and take her out for the evening. In the days that had passed since her acceptance of his invite to dinner, she had continued to struggle with the decision she'd made, repeatedly smothering the pining in her heart as she attempted to accept the reality that this was how her life was to be. And now that she'd arrived at what would be the beginning of this new life she'd chosen, she'd finally managed to plaster on a smile and garner a chipper attitude, solidifying her drive to make this evening special.

Pleased with her appearance, Marita turned away from the mirror, nervously running her hands over her dress as she slowly walked into the nearby parlor. The Prichard's home was beautiful she thought as she studied the trimmings of the room, trying to quell the anxiety she was feeling. It was so generous of them to offer her their home while more housing was being added to the school. Marita had originally planned to stay in a nearby boarding house, but the Prichards had insisted that she take up residence in their old home. At first, she had protested when she saw the home. For though it was small, it was still too big for her alone, and while scarce, the furnishings the Prichards had left behind were too exquisite for her use. But in the end they'd convinced her to stay, saying it would only be for a short while until the school housing was completed and by then they'd probably have found a permanent attendant for their former home. So Marita had accepted their offer, and though she had come to enjoy living in the home, she thought as she continuously walked about the room, it was a lonely place. So different from living on the Logan ranch where there was always hustle and bustle. Even with the Prichards living only a mile away, in their new home, and the servants coming by daily to tend to the expansive property, living there was very quite and obscure, and therefore difficult to embrace as a real home.

Marita now made her way towards the couch, deciding to give her legs a rest, when she was stopped by the faint sound of approaching horses. Instantly, her mind recalled the scene from a few months earlier in which she and Sean where interrupted by the sounds that she was now hearing. Their passion, the desire they so wanted to fulfill impeded by their family's return...

"_No"_ Marita whispered fiercely, as she desperately shut away the memory, determined to not let her thoughts of Sean ruin her evening. As she slowly regained her composure, pushing away the heat that rushed through her at the thought of Sean's touch and the love that ached for him in her heart, there was a knock at the door. She waited a moment before proceeding towards the entry. Making sure she was all smiles and ready for a great time. Once together, she then walked towards the door, hoping that the joy she displayed on her face would eventually catch hold in her heart.

---------------------------------------

Sean quietly walked into the house, softly shutting the door behind him. It was late and he didn't want to wake anyone. Though he'd gotten better at his hours, he still sometimes worked late. He had to. For his thoughts of Marita had not ceased and the hard work would often exhaust him to a point in which he could not think, could not think of her. That was one of the reasons behind him continuing on as Deputy Director. The other reason being that he realized he could do more for minorities as Director of Regional Affairs, than if he wasn't in the position at all. So he'd reluctantly given up his cause to desegregate the hospital. But despite all of that, he still hadn't stopped looking into ways to get funding for a hospital that would serve minorities. Lexington still needed such a facility and he wasn't going to stop until he got it. Sean took off his jacket hanging it on the rack in the foyer. He then slowly made his way down the hall towards the kitchen.

"_Mabeline?"_ he said, shocked as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen

The lady turned from the sink to face the voice that had called her name, instantly lighting up when she saw who it was.

"_Evening Mr. Logan!"_ The woman responded excitedly, obviously happy to see him.

"_Evening!"_ Sean said with a smile as he entered the room _"When did you get back?" _He asked as he joined her at the counter.

"_Earlier today"_

"_And you're already back to work?"_ he quizzed lightly

"_Yes"_ Mabeline said as she put away the cleaned pots. "_I missed all of you and couldn't wait to get back in the kitchen."_

"_Well we missed you too."_ Sean said continuing to smile _"So how's your mother?" _he asked, turning the conversation serious.

"_Better"_ the woman answered solemnly, her excitement suddenly vanishing _"But not completely well, my sister is with her now."_

"_Oh, well I'm glad that she's better...and I'm glad that you're back."_

"_Thank you"_ the woman replied her light mood returning

"_So can I fix you something?"_ she continued as she wiped down the small counter _"I'm sure you didn't come here this late to stand around and talk."_

Sean laughed lightly, then admitted to the woman that he was hungry. As she prepared him a cold sandwich, he began to remember the last time he stood with her in this kitchen while she prepared him a meal. He was so happy then, so sure that he was about to get everything he ever wanted. It was the morning in which he'd asked her to give Marita his letter.

"_Mabeline..."_ he began slowly

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you remember...Do you remember the letter that I gave you before I left for Louisville?"_

Silence.

"_Yes..."_ the woman finally answered, her attention still focused on the sandwich she was preparing.

"_Did you...deliver it?"_

"_I'm sorry..."_ the woman sighed obviously upset as she finally gave Sean her full attention _"But I didn't give Marita your letter. After I received the telegram about my mother I..."_

"_It's okay" _Sean interjected quietly, not needing her to explain. And at the same time not knowing how to handle the instant hope that coursed through him, if Marita did not get his letter then maybe there was still a chance... _"No" _Sean thought, quickly squashing what he felt where musings that would only serve to hurt him more... _"So where's the letter now?"_ he abruptly asked

"_I'm not sure."_ Mabeline said penitently, as she sat the plate holding the sandwich she'd made in front of him. "_I think I might've misplaced it in Knoxville...I'm so sorry. I hope that my...blunder didn't cause too many problems" _she finished worriedly

"_No...no it didn't"_ Sean answered distractedly, again thinking about what this all meant.

"_Good."_ the woman sighed with relief, then turned to put away the food she'd used to make his sandwich.

"_Did you need anything else?"_ she asked solemnly, after completing that task and again wiping down the counter.

"_No... you can go." _Sean answered _"Thanks for everything"_

The woman accepted his thanks, then said good night leaving a somber Sean, now no longer hungry, to contemplate what he'd learned. He couldn't believe that Marita hadn't received his letter. Deep down he had suspected this but he didn't allow himself to entertain the thought. Instead choosing to prepare himself for the worst by accepting the idea that Marita had read the letter and had chosen to leave. Sean stood there, staring at nothing, conflicted over his hope, his doubt, but eventually the doubt won out, successfully suppressing the hope that was eager to break free. He realized that even though Marita had not gotten his letter she still left after they'd professed their love to one another. It was over he thought. She'd walked away from him, completely closing him out of her life. There was no more room for hope he reasoned weakly. No more room whatsoever.

-----------------------------

Marita sat at the desk contemplating her earlier outing with David Holmes. In the beginning it had gone well. He'd taken her to a place in which there was music and dancing and food, and for a moment all thoughts of Sean seemed to fade amongst the happenings around her. But as the night went on, things begin to change. And thoughts of Sean attempted to return to the surface, but Marita remained strong, successfully keeping the feelings at bay, until a sign from the heavens yielded her resolve. It all happened so fast, like it always did. She and David were walking back to his carriage, their next destination being a ride by the lake, when they saw it, a bright light racing across the sky – a shooting star. David had innocently asked her to make a wish. Not knowing that such a request took her back to a time in which she and Sean had witnessed a similar event, a time in which her smiles were not forced, a time when she was happy. From that moment on, it was difficult for Marita to focus on the events at hand. For her mind, her heart was completely fixed on Sean. But she made it through, and now hours later, she sat at her desk staring at the paper before her, trying desperately to add more to the words she'd already written. Her outing that night, along with the presence of that shooting star made her realize that it wasn't just the love she so wanted to fulfill that was tearing her in two. It was the fact that she didn't have Sean even remotely in her life, not even as a friend or an acquaintance. She realized that she needed him. That despite the fact that they could never be together she wanted him in her life. Marita closed her eyes, fighting the fear, the uncertainty she felt in penning a letter to Sean now, but she soon regained her courage. Picking up the quill, she slowly, painfully resumed the letter. A letter that for so long she'd longed to write.


	19. Disclosure

Thanks again for the feedback! I know that I say the same thing every week, but I really do appreciate you all reading and leaving your thoughts.

jinx- Thanks for the heads up on yourself and the other readers. Its great knowing that there are additional readers out there! And it's always pleasing to know that the audience is really feeling the character's emotions. Thanks again!

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jeremy knocked on the door of the study, then peeked in when he heard an invitation to enter.

"_You wanted to see me"_ he asked Ned hesitantly as he spotted Clay seated in the room.

"_Yes"_ Ned answered _"Come in. Have a seat."_

Jeremy walked into the room, quietly pushing the door up behind him. He then made his way to a seat in front of Ned's desk, wondering what this meeting was all about. He was about to conclude that it was probably Clay complaining about another chore he'd forgotten to do, when he spotted his money, his letter, and his jewel bag resting on Ned's desk. He instantly felt violated, but calmly took a seat.

"_What's going on?"_ he asked seriously, not hiding the fact that he'd noticed his things on the desk.

"_I want to talk to you about these... items that were found in your room" _Ned saidas he gestured towards Jeremy's things

"_What do you want to know?"_ Jeremy asked evenly, trying hard to keep his cool

"_I want to know where you got this much money, the jewelry and why...why you lied about being from New York?" _Ned stated bluntly

Jeremy didn't know how to answer Ned or rather he didn't want to. He never expected to be found out. For his things to be discovered in his room, but they had been, and now he had to somehow salvage this situation before it ruined any chances of him getting his daughter.

"_Why is Clay here?"_ he asked abruptly, avoiding Ned's question as he glanced at the boy sitting next to him, wearing a look of contempt.

Ned was reluctant to tell the Jeremy the reason behind Clay's presence there. For he knew that when Jeremy learned of his son's snooping, the control he'd been displaying would fly out the window, but what else could he do? He now wanted the truth from him and it was only right that he reciprocated what he was expecting.

"_Clay was the one who...who found these items in your room."_ Ned finally answered

"_What?!" _Jeremy replied hotly, instantly turning his attention to Clay _"You searched my room?!"_

"_Yeah I searched it!"_ Clay exclaimed, no longer able to restrain his own budding fury. _"How does it feel, not so good does it..."_

"_How does it feel?!"_ Jeremy countered angrily. _"I've never go..."_

Ned's instincts were right he thought as he attempted to stop Jeremy and Clay's fierce sparring. He knew that it was risky having his son there while he confronted Jeremy, but felt that Clay must be there to hear the boy's explanation, considering Clay had been the one investigating Jeremy for the past few weeks. Ned had spoken to his son before the meeting, warning him to remain quiet and calm as Jeremy gave his side of the story, but unfortunately Clay and cool headedness had never meshed. Ned continued to try and quiet the boys' fury, which in turn caused his own anger and impatience to rise. Eventually, he too lost his cool...

"_Quiet!" _he exploded angrily

Both boys immediately ceased their bickering and turned their attention to Ned.

"_Clay if you can't control yourself you can leave." _Ned continued firmly _"And Jeremy...I want the truth... I know it was wrong of Clay to search your room, but what's done is done and I need to know what's going on. What does all of this stuff mean?"_ He finished as he again gestured to Jeremy's things on the desk.

Jeremy sat there a moment, quietly contemplating what Ned had said, still angry at Clay for invading his privacy. He knew now that he had to tell them something. They would be expecting nothing less than the truth or at least something that sounded like the truth. So he had to confess. Give them what they wanted to hear, without revealing anything about his daughter.

"_I didn't lie about being from New York." _He began

"_Hmprh"_

"_Clay"_ Ned warned as he gave his son a stern look.

"_As I was saying" _Jeremy continued, ignoring Clay's gibe_ "I didn't lie about being from New York. I lived there for 10 years until my mother died, then I was placed in foster care. I went from home to home until I was taken in by the Donovans, the family that I lived with in Arlington, Virginia. That's why I have letters addressed to me there."_

Clay sighed loudly, believing nothing that had been said.

"_Okay" _Ned said quietly, ignoring Clay's gripe and so far believing Jeremy's tale _"What about the money...and the ring."_

Jeremy hesitated a moment then answered _"I earned the money through odd jobs and card games...gambling..."_

"_And the ring?"_

Jeremy closed his eyes, sighing as he thought of Anna, then lied_ "It was my mother's."_

"_You're a liar!"_ Clay exploded, having had enough of Jeremy's invented tale. _"That money is from stealing..."_ he continued as he pointed towards the bills on the desk.

"_You don't know what you're talking about!" _Jeremy yelled as he rose from his chair, now ready to throttle Clay.

"_Sit down!"_ Ned sharply directed to Jeremy, then quickly turned his fury towards Clay, telling him to shut up.

"_But Pa he's ly..."_

"_Clay, enough!"_ Ned said angrily, his patience now gone _"Jeremy" _he continued firmly as he turned to face the boy who was now obediently settling back into his chair _"We know about your past with the Donovans and their connection to the Chambers, the family you've been secretly visiting..."_ Ned then went on to tell the boy everything Clay had told him he'd discovered about his past, what Clay had learned when he'd followed him to the Chambers estate, and what his son had learned from Lucy, the girl Jeremy had been seeing.

"_Now please, tell me the truth. What is going on?"_ Ned finished sternly

Jeremy sat there quiet, stunned that Ned and Clay knew so much of what he'd worked so hard to keep hidden. Where had he gone wrong he thought, but he had no time to reanalyze his actions, for Ned and unfortunately Clay were waiting for answers and now being backed into a corner; he had to be honest. He just hoped that his truthfulness didn't destroy the plans he had to seize the only family he had left.

--------------

Pete walked with relief towards the building that housed the Deputy Director's office. After such a long meeting with the contractors who were working on the repairs at city hall, he was ready for some time alone to unwind. And with Sean being out of town on business, he'd thankfully get just that he thought. As he approached the building's steps, his mind fixed on relaxing, he was suddenly stopped by a figure in his path. It was Vivian.

"_Hello Pete!"_ she said with a smile

"_Vivian"_ he said nervously, as he glanced around to see if anyone was observing their encounter, to his relief they appeared to be unnoticed. _"What brings you into town? Shopping?"_ he asked now a bit more at ease.

"_No"_ Vivian laughed lightly._"Actually it's you!"_

"_Me?"_ Pete said confused

"_Yes! I was coming by to thank you!"_ she said happily

"_Thank me? For what?"_

"_For listening to my dispirited ramblings the other day."_

"_Oh"_ Pete said, now forcing a smile. A couple of weeks earlier he'd run into Vivian shopping in Winchester, when she asked him to take a stroll. He'd reluctantly agreed and was surprised to learn that it was her birthday and she was trying to shut out the memory of her last birthday, a time when she was with Sean, by burying herself in new dresses and shoes. Feeling bad for her, Pete had remained with her most of the day listening to her sulk over Sean, until he had to leave and tend to some important business. He realized now that it was probably a mistake, a stupid mistake, considering his kindness probably made her think that there was more between them than there actually was. _"I take it my listening made you feel better."_ He finally continued

"_It did"_ Vivian answered "_You did._ _And to thank you, I was hoping you'd join me for dinner tonight."_

"_Vivian I..."_

"_Please say you'll come!" _she interjected, attempting to thwart Pete's reluctance _"My father is out of town and isn't due back until next week, and even if he did just happen to show up...It wouldn't be so bad."_

"_Wouldn't be so bad?!" _Pete echoed nervously, giving Vivian a look of skepticism

"_All right, I'll admit, it would be...worse than 'not so bad,' if my father showed up, but that's beside the point. He's out of town and..."_

"_That is the reasons why I must decline your offer." _Pete interrupted

"_But..."_

"_Vivian" _Pete continued not letting her finish_ "I won't continue to disrespect your father's home by dining there when he is away. I appreciate your...wanting to thank me, but you don't have to, and honestly I don't want you to...my listening working to cheer you up is all the thanks I need."_

"_Oh Pete..." _Vivian sighed happily as she smiled shyly at the man that was standing before her.

Pete was relieved that his kind words had worked to curb Vivian's desire to have him over for dinner, but at the same time he was worried that it had caused her to again read more deeply into his actions.

"_I better go."_ he said abruptly, now determined to end their risky encounter. _"I have a ton of work to do..."_ He continued as began to turn away from her.

"_Pete wait!"_ Vivian asserted, lightly grabbing his arm. The man reluctantly turned back to face her. Really wanting to ignore her and walk away, but knowing to do that would be improper.

"_I never really...thanked you."_ She continued _"For your time...and for your...friendship, so...thanks."_ She finished. Then did something that was completely out of character and totally inappropriate, she softly planted her lips on Pete's cheek, lingering there for a moment before deciding to pull away. But no sooner than she could move to complete her impulsive deed, she was interrupted by an angry voice she knew well, a voice that was also known to Pete. For the man quickly stepped away from Vivian's peck and turned with fear to face the man that was now staring at them with rage in his eyes. A man who he'd been scheming with for months, a man who was Vivian Winters' father.

-----------------------

Sean stared out the window of the train trying hard to appreciate the beautiful countryside of Illinois, but finding that its wondrous view was being buried in his thoughts of Marita. Sean had spent the past few days in Chicago, attending a political conference, hoping that getting out of Lexington, getting away from all reminders of Marita would help clear his mind, but like he'd expected, it had done little to quell the conflict that was raging within him. Sean closed his eyes against his thoughts, attempting to will them away. He couldn't keep doing this he reasoned. He couldn't keep dwelling on what could never be. Deciding to try and distract himself with work, he opened his bag and pulled out the paperwork and mail he'd brought from Lexington to look over during his trip. He began sorting through the stack, putting aside things that he was in no mood to look at, when his eyes caught an item he'd never seen before. He thought he knew of all the papers and mail he'd put in his bag, but obviously he didn't. For the letter he was now looking at was foreign to him, but the name that graced its cover was not. His palms were now sweaty and his heart had increased to a powerful pace. Trying to remain calm, he again read the letter's return address. To his shock and strangely his fear, he found that the letter was indeed from Cholena – Marita. He swallowed hard, nervously taking a breath, then turned the envelope over and gently tore it open. For a moment he paused, briefly remembering what he'd found the last time he'd opened a letter from Marita, but he quickly pushed the thought aside, needing to know, no matter the hurt it may cause, what she wanted to say. Pulling the letter from the envelope, Sean again inhaled, this time more deeply, then he slowly unfolded the paper and began to read:

_October 28, 1887_

_My Dearest Sean,_

_How can I begin to speak to you, to tell you what I want to say, when for months I have shut you out of my life, avoided the presence you have in my soul? I guess I can only begin by speaking the truth, by conveying what resides within my heart, which is love and sorrow. Love that seems to grow, to intensify with time and sorrow in what I have done. Sorrow in the way in which I left you, sorrow for all the pain it undoubtedly caused, but most of all, sorrow for that so long I have forgone our friendship, something that I promised you I would never do. For months I have tried to convince myself that us living in two separate worlds, being oblivious to the happenings in each other's lives was the way it was meant to be. And that anything different from that would only subject us to more pain. But I now realize my error. That to shut you out of my life, to completely walk away without knowing if you are ill or if you are well has caused more hurt than any words can express. And so that is why I am writing you, to again say that I am sorry and to tell you that I need you and want you in my life. I hope that I am not asking too much and that somehow we can reclaim the friendship we once had, but if this is not possible. If the pain that I have caused is too great to be forgiven, I will understand._

_I hope that you will write soon, but if not, please take care, and be safe._

_Love always,_

_Marita_

Sean's heart pounded fiercely in his ears as he sat staring at the blurred words before him. As much as he'd fought to keep his composure, he couldn't deter the tears that were now misting in his eyes. For weeks, months he'd been avoiding what he felt and had again tried to push it away, just moments earlier, trying to convince himself that this was the way it was to be, and most of all it was what Marita wanted, but Sean couldn't do that anymore, not after reading her letter. Though Marita was asking for friendship, claiming that that's what she missed, what she needed, Sean knew better. For she loved him beyond the realms of friendship, just as he loved her, and he was tired of running away from that love, tired of letting fear take away what mattered most to him. It was time, he thought, far past time for him to fight for what he wanted, fight for what he'd long been denying, which was the life of his dreams, a life that included Marita Peters.


	20. Confessions

Thanks for the feedback! Please continue to read and post. It's inspiring!

**Chapter Twenty**

_"Daughter?"_ Ned questioned confused, not believing what he'd just heard Jeremy say, that he'd been behaving so mysteriously because he was secretly visiting a child, his child.

_"He's lying pa!"_ Clay interjected angrily determined not to let his father fall for Jeremy's duplicitous act.

_"Clay enough!"_ Ned said firmly. His son grudgingly obeyed the warning, recognizing his father's serious stance. _"Am I to understand…" _Ned continued, again addressing Jeremy_ "That you have a daughter?"_

Silence.

_"Jeremy?"_ Ned pushed as he studied the boy who was now avoiding his eyes.

Jeremy hesitated a moment then answered…

_"Yes…"_

Clay sighed heavily, aphonically announcing his disdain, while his father sat back in his chair trying to soak up what he'd just heard. Jeremy Bradford, his 17 year old adopted son, a father, impossible he thought disbelievingly, but felt deep down that the boy was telling the truth.

_"How did this…why…please explain this?"_ Ned finally finished not knowing what to ask or how to ask it.

Jeremy had no desire to relive what had been haunting him for the past year, but he had to, it was the only chance he had to salvage the plans he'd laid to get his daughter.

_"Jer …"_

_"Alright!"_ the boy said, interrupting Ned's urging. _"I'll tell you… I'll explain everything…"_ Jeremy hesitated again. Then quietly began to speak…

_"It all started 2 years ago. That was when the Donovans decided to foster a kid - me. When I first learned that I was being sent to a family that wanted a kid my age…I was excited, I mean it was no secret that being fostered at 15 was rare …so when the Donovans requested an older boy and when I learned that they were wealthy, I thought it was a dream come true…but once I arrived at their home, I found that my dream couldn't be further from the truth…" _

_"Go on." _Ned urged

_"Like you both know"_ Jeremy resumed _"The Donovans are extremely rich, but they failed to share any of their…wealth with me…"_

_"Hmprh" _Clay scoffed

_"Though I was supposedly apart of their family" _the boy continued ignoring Clay's jeer. _"Being as I was their new adopted 'son.' I wasn't treated that way…I was given a room in the servant's quarters and I was never allowed to eat with the family unless they had guests. I was forced to work, not doing chores like I do here, but hard labor, like the servants…I was treated like the help…which was okay I guess, considering that's how it had been in every other home I'd lived in, but I was just hoping that it would be different with the Donovans…and I guess you could say in the long run it was, after… I met Anna…"_

_"I'm sure it was…"_ Clay retorted disdainfully

_"Who's Anna?"_ Ned questioned after passing Clay a scornful look.

Jeremy didn't answer. For he was fighting to keep his composure, he'd never talked openly to anyone about what he and Anna shared or the tragedy their union had caused. He'd been holding what had happened so close for so long that he didn't think he could let go. He didn't think he could speak freely about what had went on.

_"Jeremy"_ Ned asserted, interrupting the boy's thoughts _"Who's Anna?"_

_"Come on pa!" _Clay exclaimed angrily_ "Can't you see that he's lying?! He knows that if he tells you the truth, that he used Anna to get to her family's fortune you would…"_

_"Shut up Clay!" _Jeremy exploded _"You don't know what you're talking about! I never used Anna!"_

_"Yeah rig…"_

_"Clay!" _Ned interjected furiously as he stood from his chair. _"I want you out of here right now!"_

_"But pa I…"_

_"I mean it Cl…"_

_"Anna wasn't some girl I used to run a scam!" _Jeremy yelled fiercely, painfully, causing Ned and Clay to cease their sparring._ "She was never just 'some' girl…Anna Donovan was my wife!"_

------------------------

_"This isn't what it looks like"_ Vivian said quickly as she stepped away from Pete to greet her father _"I was just thanking…"_

_"Not a word Vivian!"_ Her father retorted _"I can't believe you'd disgrace yourself this way, and with a stranger…"_

_"He's not a stranger!"_ Vivian interjected _"I've known Mr. Dixon for months. He's…a friend."_

_"What!"_ Asa erupted, giving Pete a look of fury and contempt. He wanted to throttle him right then, but had to keep himself in check. For he didn't want to give Vivian any indication that he and Pete knew each other.

_"I don't want to hear another word about this here!"_ He said angrily _"I want you to go!"_

_"No!"_ Vivian defied _"I won't leave and allow you to treat Mr. Dixon to your fury and disrespect!"_

_"Vivian you will do as I say. Right now!" _Asa roared, now more enraged by his daughter's attempt to protect Pete and her apparent respect for the man.

_"But father…"_

_"No!"_ Asa yelled _"You will go home and wait for me there!"_

Vivian wanted to protest more, but she feared her father's temper and didn't want to cause a bigger scene than what had already been made. So she chose to say nothing, only giving Pete a look of worry and sorrow before she scurried off to her awaiting carriage.

Once Vivian was out of ear shot, safely in her carriage and heading home, Asa turned his fury fully upon Pete. Forcing the man into the nearby building and into the first vacant office they came upon.

_"Do you want to tell me what the hell you were doing with my daughter?" _Asa asked fiercely, once they were behind closed doors.

_"I…"_

_"And don't even bother to conjure up one of your ridiculous lies. Vivian just said you've known each other for months."_ He interjected angrily. _"What the hell are you up to? Where you going to try and use my daughter against me in my plot to destroy __Logan__?" _he finished hotly

_"No."_ Pete said tightly, with a hint of fear _"My relationship with Vivia…"_

_"Your relationship!"_ Asa interjected with disgust_. "You better start explaining yourself or you'll wish you'd never set foot in __Lexington__."_

_"Well that would be a mistake"_ Pete said with renewed confidence. _"Because if you hurt me in anyway, you will never know the dirty little secret Sean Logan's been hiding from his family and from the town of __Lexington__."_

Asa's stance quickly changed, the anger he'd just displayed quickly melded into curiosity, and an intense eagerness that spun a look of vengeance in his eyes.

_"What secret?!"_ He now asked with frightening composure. _"What do you have on __Logan__?"_

Pete wished there was another way to save himself from Asa's wraith, but knew that nothing besides the truth he'd learned about Sean would deter the man from any acts of retaliation against him. And at the end of the day that's all that mattered he reasoned, saving himself. Though Pete didn't want to see Vivian hurt or Sean wrecked by Asa's vengeful quest, it had to be. For Pete rather it be them destroyed than he.

_"I'll give you everything you need to destroy Sean Logan." _Pete stated squarely _"But only if you nix the threats…otherwise you'll have a reason to fear my…acquaintance with your daughter."_

Asa was livid, piqued that Pete had indeed been forging a relationship with his daughter so that he could use her against him. But the man maintained his composure. For now he had to give Pete what he wanted. Then later he'd deal with him accordingly.

_"Alright!"_ Asa finally answered _"Whatever you want, now tell me __Logan__'s secret."_

---------------------

Sean slowly rode his horse towards the small house before him, taking note of the expansive land around it, the beautiful trees whose leaves had transformed into the colors induced by Autumn's embrace. Isaac was right he thought, Cholena was a beautiful town. Now close upon the house, Sean noticed a carriage parked in front of the porch, she had company he thought. But he didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him from what he'd come there to do. After he'd read Marita's letter, he could hardly wait for the train's next stop, and when it came, he departed his trip home and caught the next train north, to Michigan. He knew that it was a risk, committing such an impulsive act, but it didn't matter. He had to see her. He had to tell her exactly what was in his heart. Spotting a tree near the side of the house, Sean stopped his horse there, then carefully descended the steed, tying it's reigns to the tree's steady trunk. He then turned towards the house, again observing it's quaintness, it's beauty. Then inhaling slowly, deeply, he decisively moved forward.


	21. Revelations and Proof

Hi everyone! This chapter will be posted in two parts, the first part today and the second part in two weeks. I hope you all enjoy and thanks again for reading and posting feedback!

**Chapter Twenty – one (Part I)**

_"Wow!"_ Ned sighed, running his hand down his face, as he turned to look out the window. He honestly didn't know what to say or think about Jeremy's story accept shock. After the boy announced that Anna was his wife Ned had slowly found his tongue, and asked Jeremy how this all came to be. The boy then reluctantly explained that he and Anna had fell in love and were secretly married nine months after he was fostered by her family. He went on to confess that they'd planned to runaway, but were stopped when Anna fell ill, which revealed, to everyone's shock, that she was with child. Livid about the pregnancy and the discovery of their marriage, the Donovans had immediately sent Jeremy back to New York and Anna to Lexington, where she eventually died giving birth to their child. Upon hearing this, Ned was again without words, but Clay had finally found his voice, awkwardly offering sympathy; then cautiously asking Jeremy how he'd discovered what he knew. The boy had remained silent for what seemed like forever: then finally he spoke.

_"I returned to __Virginia__ 7 months after I was sent away"_ He said _"That's when I learned of Anna's death, and the 'death' of my child." _

_"What?!" _Clay and Ned both gasped__

_"I thought you just said your daughter was alive, and here in __Lexington__" _Clay had questioned, still a bit skeptical of Jeremy's account.

_"She is"_ the boy answered

_"Then what do you mean when you say you learned of her death?"_ Ned queried, obviously confused

_"When I returned to __Virginia__…" _Jeremy explained painfully_ "The Donovans told me that Anna died and that our daughter died shortly thereafter…I was devastated, so I immediately left town, fighting and stealing my way back to New York…but 8 months later, I got the truth, when Mrs. Donovan tracked me down, crying that she couldn't continue the lie now that Mr. Donovan was gone…she then told me that though Anna had died, our daughter had lived…that Danielle, was alive and well in Lexington."_

Clay had again been rendered speechless, his mouth on the floor, while his father could only utter one word in response. Now, Ned sat there still gazing out the window, trying to wrap his mind around Jeremy's tale. The boy had been through an incredible ordeal, and Ned had no doubt about the truth in Jeremy's story. However, despite that truth, Ned was having a hard time believing that the boy had come to Lexington just to see his daughter. She'd been kept secret from him, in a sense stolen. Jeremy had to want more than just a glimpse, an hour a day of her time.

_"I'm sorry for your loss…" _Ned finally said as he turned away from the window to face Jeremy whose eyes had returned to his lap. _"and everything you've been through" _he continued_ " I know what it's like to lose a loved one due to the birth of a child…but I have to ask…and I want you to be completely honest with me…Did you come to Lexington to take your daughter?"_

For a moment Jeremy remained silent, contemplating Ned's question, pondering how to answer, when he finally replied… _"Yes"_

_"So that's why you used the fake name?"_ Clay slowly asserted, again finding his voice _"So that when you took your daughter no one would know who you really were?"_

Silence –

_"Yes"_ Jeremy admitted _"That was my plan… but after I saw Danielle's life with the Chambers, I realized, as much as I hated to admit it, that she is better off with them…than with me."_

Ned studied Jeremy closely, astonished by the boy's maturity, but knowing that the circumstances he'd been through had spun such astuteness. _"I'm glad that you changed your mind."_ he said _"I know that it was wrong, how things happened, but to commit such an act would only cause more hurt for everyone involved."_

_"So what now"_ Clay asked curiously, not buying Jeremy's claim that he'd given up his plans to take his daughter. _"You and Lucy can't court forever, what if she quits or is dismissed, or you two part ways, or worse the Chambers decide to leave __Lexington__? It could be difficult to see your little girl or you might can't see her at all."_

_"What are trying to say?" _Jeremy asked, feigning confusion, but truthfully annoyed

"_What I'm saying is how long can you keep this whole thing going? Where you're secretly visiting your daughter, before someone finds out who you really are?"_

_"No one will ever find out."_ Jeremy countered firmly

_"They could" _Ned interjected, thinking of Clay's prying "_You can't do this forever…" _

_"Well what are you suggesting I do?" _Jeremy asserted nervously, not liking the direction of the conversation.

Ned hesitated before answering, knowing that the boy would rebuff his suggestion. Then began _"I think that maybe you should consider coming clean." _He said _"That you should tell the Chambers you're in __Lexington__."_

-----------------

_"He did what!"_ Asa shrieked, totally not believing what Pete had just told him _"No…Sean may be a bastard"_ he continued _"But he would never dump my Vivian for a Negro!"_

_"I know it's hard to believe"_ Pete countered firmly. _"But it's true. I've seen their…affection for one another, and if I didn't know any better I'd think…well, it doesn't matter what I think is going on behind closed doors, because it's clear, to anyone looking that Sean Logan is hot for his father's Negro secretary."_

Asa's blood boiled at the thought of such an accusation being true. Sean would never, he thought angrily, never cross him in this way… _"No!"_ he asserted abruptly _"You're lying to me. Sean would never do this, not to my daughter…"_

_"Oh get over yourself!" _Pete interjected impatiently _"Sean Logan is the man who dumped your precious daughter in front of the entire town. He was the same man who refused to give her a second look, and according to you, told her that he never loved her, do you honestly think he wouldn't leave her for someone else?!"_

Asa gazed at Pete with fire in his eyes, peeved by the man's insolent tone. _"I would put nothing past Sean Logan"_ he stated sharply _"But this…even he wouldn't stoop so low!"_

_"Your assumption of him is astounding." _Pete countered_ "But I'm sure that will change once you see what I have."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" _Asa asked angrily

Pete hesitated a moment, giving one last thought to what he was about to do. He was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, that he wouldn't be the catalyst that destroyed so many people he admired, but he had no other choice. As he reached into his pocket, he briefly recalled how he'd come upon this irrefutable proof. It was three months earlier. He was rushing to a meeting, when he'd clumsily dropped the files he was carrying. As he stooped to retrieve them from the ground, that's when he saw it, an envelope bearing Marita's name. Before that day, Pete still somewhat questioned what he'd witnessed in the park between Sean and Marita, but after reading the letter he'd found, his doubt had immediately vanished. Now standing before Asa, Pete nervously pulled that same envelope from where it hid in his jacket, then decidedly handed it to the man who'd use it for irrevocable grief.

_"What the hell is this?"_ Asa asked irritably, as he carelessly took the letter from Pete's hand.

_"All the proof you need of __Logan__'s filthy indiscretion."_

-----------------------

Sean climbed the front steps of the home, feeling anxious, but self-assured. For so long he'd wanted to take this path, leave everything behind and follow his heart, and now that he was doing it, now that he was finally in Cholena, he knew that all would be well, that chance was on his side. Now standing in front of the home's entry, Sean moved to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened, revealing a young woman, a servant, who looked no older than Alice.

_"Can I help you?" _she asked awkwardly, obviously startled to see Sean outside the door.

_"Yes"_ Sean answered nervously _"I'm looking for Marita Peters."_

_"She's inside."_ The girl answered _"I will get her for you."_

_"No"_ Sean snapped softly, stopping the girl before she could turn away _"I'm an old friend, I want to surprise her."_

The girl gave Sean a skeptical look, openly conveying her doubt about his assertion. _"Marita and I grew up together."_ he explained, trying to ease the girl's distrust. _"Her father lived and worked on my father's ranch. He still does…I assure you that Marita…Miss Peters will approve of my visit." _

Silence –

_"Alright"_ the girl conceded slowly, still a bit unsure about Sean's claims _"She's in the study."_ She continued apprehensively _"It's past the steps… on your left."_

_"Thank you" _Sean sighed appreciatively

-----------------------

After the young woman exited the porch, Sean hesitated; then crossed the home's threshold, quietly shutting the door behind him. He then began to follow the directions he had been given, gradually making his way past the stairs. As he proceeded down the hall, hushed voices drifted to his ears, causing his heart to quicken, knowing that Marita was only steps away. Finally reaching the study's entrance, Sean did not stop to mitigate or contemplate what he was about to do. Instead he walked into the room, but immediately halted when he spotted Marita across the way, conversing with a gentleman who was young and the same ethnicity as she. Sean's heart panged with jealously and hurt, but it was quickly replaced with feelings of love and yearning. He stood there speechless, enthralled with her movements, observing the flattering colors of her clothing, and the way in which her hair was loosely pulled from her face. He wanted to go to her, to make his presence known, but for that moment, he couldn't. For it had been four months since he'd laid eyes upon her, four months since they'd exchanged words or found comfort in each other's arms and now that she was so close, a breath away from such realizations, his heart ached for her more deeply, leaving him breathless, and unable to move.


	22. Two Men and A Lady

Part II of Twenty-one coming up, I must warn you it's a tad short. So I hope you all enjoy. Thanks again for reading and leaving feedback!

**Chapter Twenty- one (Part II)**

Slowly, Sean's breath returned, but his body remained feverish, severely stirred by the woman before him. And though he could now move, no longer rooted by the swelling in his heart, he remained near the door, choosing to make his presence known from where he stood. Drawing another breath, Sean further settled his thoughts; then raised his hand and gently knocked on the study's door...

-----------------

The moment her sight fell upon him, her eyes locking with his intense blue gaze, she was flooded with love, seizing the breath in her lungs, causing her to nearly crumble were she stood. Fighting to maintain her poise, to obscure the yearning heat that was now rushing through her core, Marita forced herself to breathe, still not believing that he was there, hoping that she could somehow settle her heart. But her attempt proved futile, doing little to quell her emotions or to strengthen her tattered resolve; for she needed Sean so much and wanted so desperately to feel him, to lose herself beneath his touch. But she couldn't she thought painfully, as she continued to gaze at him, reminding herself of their reality, she couldn't go to him, because they were never meant be. Marita again breathed deeply, knowing that she should speak or be tactful and end Sean's entrancing stare, but found that she couldn't. For her mind was void of all words and expressions, leaving her powerless to the feelings coursing fiercely through her soul.

"_Can I help you?"_ Marita heard Holmes say, piercing her reverie and unknowingly heightening the tense mood.

Silence –

"_No"_ Sean finally answered, failing to spare the man a glance _"I'm here for Marita." _He ended earnestly as he continued to bind her with his gaze.

"_Do you know this man?"_ Holmes naively asked as he turned his sight from the man before him and onto a shaken Marita.

Silence –

"_Yes..." _She answered awkwardly, as she forced her eyes from Sean and on to Holmes, embarrassed by her irrepressible emotions. _"He's an old friend"_ she added shakily, as Sean moved further into the room, advancing upon them, causing her to tremble, to fear him being so close.

"_Hello Marita"_ he said softly, once he reached them, struggling to restrain his impulse to touch her.

"_Hello Sean"_ she said quietly, her heart now pounding more feverishly in her chest.

Slowly releasing her gaze, Sean turned to the gentleman beside her and extended his hand. _"Sean Logan"_ he said firmly

"_David Holmes"_ the man stated sharply, as he returned Sean's handshake and unpleasant stare.

"_I didn't know Marita had 'old friends' in Cholena."_ He finished tightly

"_I don't..." _Marita interjected with forced blithe, attempting to stay the tense mood "_Sean lives in Lexington."_

"_Lexington?" _the man stated tartly _"You're a long way from home to be paying an unexpected call."_

"_Indeed I am..."_ Sean replied evenly, un-phased by the gentleman's obvious irritation with him. _"But Marita is special, worth every mile it took to get here. For it is only in her presence that I find... true peace."_ He finished honestly as he turned his eyes to the life of his soul, rendering her speechless, touched by the emotions he was igniting in her heart.

"_Well it is for that reason that I am here also" _Holmes asserted strongly, determined to counter the affect of Sean's words_. "Seeing as I was just about to ask Marita to join me for dinner. Perhaps you could visit at another time, when she is free." _He ended boldly

"_When she is free?"_ Sean questioned incensedly, now becoming put off by the man's impudence

"_David..."_ Marita interjected quickly, faintly; still heated, weakened by Sean's closeness and his words. _"I'm sorry...but I can't...join you for dinner." _She said, ignoring the logic plaguing her mind, for the relentless desires of her heart.

The man studied her a moment, wanting to ask why, but already knowing that her reason for declining had everything to do with the gentleman before him. It was obvious that there was something between Mr. Logan and Marita. For the tension amid them had not escaped David's notice. But despite the apparent connection between Marita and this man, David still felt that his acquaintance with her was stronger, and in turn wanted to push for her to change her mind... but he ultimately decided to back down, knowing that respecting her was more important than him battling Mr. Logan for her time.

"_Very well" _Holmes finally conceded _"I won't say that I'm not disappointed... but there will be other times...perhaps then you won't be fettered by an untimely guest." _He finished as he turned his gaze to Sean, who was fighting hard to stay his tongue and cool exterior.

"_Perhaps."_ Marita answered tensely, a bit displeased with the man's assertions about Sean.

Silence –

"_I guess I should go...give you and Mr. Logan some time to catch up." _Holmes said awkwardly, knowing that he'd taken his tenacity too far. "_Will you be so kind as to walk me to the door?" _he requested softly, hoping he could get Marita alone so that he could atone for his behavior.

Silence –

"_Of course" _Marita finally stated, no longer piqued by the man's comments but now concerned with her choice to forgo his dinner in order to get what she wanted, but in the same breath what she feared, which was to speak with Sean, to face him - alone.

"_Wonderful!" _The man uttered as Marita forced a smile, quietly hoping that her brief escape from Sean would strengthen her senses, prepare her to face him in the moments to come. Holmes then possessively looped his arm in hers; causing Sean to become more chafe. _"Mr. Logan"_ he said stiffly, confidently as they moved past Sean.

"_Mr. Holmes."_ Sean replied coolly, rolling his eyes in contempt after the man and Marita walked by. He then turned to watch them exit the room, their arms intertwined. His heart again panged with jealously but he swiftly pushed it aside, forcing his temper to cool, knowing that within minutes Marita would return, and then there would be nothing, and no one standing in their way.


	23. Possession

This chapter is longer than the last week's, but not by much. I hope you all aren't too disappointed with its lack of length. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter Twenty- two**

"..._And I would be the one, to hold you down, _

_kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away, _

_and after I, wipe away the tears,_

_just close your eyes dear..." – Sarah McLachlan, Possession_

_-------_

Marita returned to the room, feeling settled and composed, but halted when she noticed a more relaxed Sean. He was now standing in front of the fireplace gazing down at the roaring fire, his back to the door. He'd removed his coat revealing a physique that was smaller than the one he'd borne when she'd left Lexington, but he still looked strong. His body clad in a dark pair of slacks that fitted him well, and a crisp beige shirt that enhanced the color of his beautifully tanned skin. Marita deeply inhaled, attempting to quell her body, her soul's response to his nearness. She then folded her arms about her waist and slowly proceeded forward.

"_Sean?" _she uttered softly, tensely, unable to disguise the affect he was having upon her.

Sean turned from the fire, his eyes falling upon her, further weakening her resolve. Marita wanted to assert more, to proceed with the words she'd planned to say, but found her voice had vanished, leaving her helplessly mute, paralyzed by his amorous stare.

"_Mr. Holmes is an audacious man_." He stated seriously, breaking the quiet, but preserving the mood with his intense gaze.

Silence –

"_That he is..."_ Marita quietly concurred _"But he's a good man."_

"_So I've heard" _Sean replied solemnly

"_So you've heard?"_ she questioned, clearly confused

"_From your father"_ Sean said as he continued to study her, struggling to restrain his mounting desires.

"_It's not what you think..." _Marita explained softly_ "I mean I have, granted him a call or two, but he's not..."_ she then stopped herself before uttering _'you.'_ Realizing that if she said it, if she revealed that only he could move her beyond words and stir within her a passion more powerful than she'd ever known, it would hurt him, by creating hope of what could never be.

"_But he's not what?"_ Sean asked quietly, knowing exactly why she'd ceased to speak, but wanting her to say it, to admit what was clearly shining in her eyes.

Marita stared across the way holding his piercing gaze, wanting desperately to declare to him her truth, but she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to risk possibly his life, his future, by admitting or surrendering to the burning in her heart.

"_Why...why have you come?"_ she forced herself to say, breaking inside at her words, and the dejection, the pain she instantly saw in Sean's eyes.

Lowering his gaze, Sean sighed at the grief that tore through his heart. Then reclaiming his strength, he again found her eyes and spoke. "_Because you asked me to"_ he stated quietly

"_What...I never..."_

"_In your letter"_ he interjected _"You said... 'I need you... and want you in my life'." _He finished shakily

Marita nervously swallowed, struggling to maintain her senses against his eyes, her words, which he was using to steadily wear her down. _"That letter ...was about friendship" _She managed to state, fighting to hold his gaze. _"Not about this...not about us..."_

"_I beg to differ"_ Sean replied softly, impassionedly as he slowly moved forward

"_Don't do this."_ Marita sighed faintly, clearly failing her logic by feebly conveying her thoughts.

"_Don't do what?"_ Sean asked earnestly, his voice cracking with emotion. _"Don't tell you that I need you. That you move me in a way words can never define. That my heart, adores you..."_

"_Sean..."_

"_And that my soul, aches to feel your touch"_ He continued passionately, now steps from where she stood _"You are everything I've ever wanted, and no matter what society says or does I'm not giving up on you." _

"_You have to" _Marita sighed brokenly, as she moved to broaden the distance between them, knowing that if he got any closer, if he managed to lay one hand upon her, she'd be lost. But Sean saw what she was attempting to do and in turn moved to stop her. Swiftly catching her, he drew her to him, then passionately kissed her, fulfilling the yearning that had haunted him for months. Marita helplessly moaned in pleasurable anguish. Her resolve instantly gone, shattered into a thousand pieces. She melted beneath his lips, giving him full access to her mouth causing him to groan from the heat, the immense hunger her gesture brought on. Pulling her closer, tighter within his grasp he kissed her more deeply, savoring her taste, the sweetness of her tongue. Needing more of her, to experience that which he'd long been denied, Sean relinquished her mouth, grazing his lips across her cheek as she languidly tilted her head, encouraging his fervent path. Arriving at her ear, he nip at it lightly, then slowly progressed beneath it's lobe, hotly kissing the spot he knew was sensitive to his mouth, his touch.

"_Sean!"_ Marita gasped, as she helplessly weakened in his arms.

Feeling her crumble, her knees yielding to his ardent touch, Sean instinctively lowered her to the floor, again taking her mouth as her head came to rest upon the carpet beneath them. He then moved to her neck, cherishing it's delicacy, it's beauty, as he carefully proceeded to unfasten her blouse. Marita uttered soft sighs of ecstasy, lost in the tenderness Sean planted upon that which had been obscured. Now fully unclasped, he slowly slid the blouse from her shoulders, steamily kissing one, as Marita aided him, gracefully slipping the covering off.

"_You are so beautiful"_ Sean whispered, as his eyes tenderly roamed her sensuous state of partial undress.

He then returned to her lips, taking her mouth in a burning kiss, as Marita eagerly accessed his shirt, exploring his taut muscles, savoring his warmth. Besieged by hunger, they kissed on and on. Then slowly removed the remnants of their clothing. Passionately caressing, nuzzling, and kissing, they explored every inch of their bodies exposed...

"_Sean!"_ Marita breathed, now writhing to his erotic touch, which was spiking the need, the longing within her.

Responding to her desire, Sean once more found her mouth, deeply taking it in a fervent kiss, before brushing his lips over her nose, her eyes, her beautiful brow.

"_I love you."_ He croaked passionately, softly sweeping a loose hair from her face _"And I want you, so much. But I don't want to hurt..."_

Suspending his words, Marita abruptly took his mouth, heatedly asserting her want, her need to surrender. Groaning in sensuous pleasure, Sean fully unleashed his swelling desire by drawing her closer, deepening their kiss, heightening the sensations that were flowing between them. Then suddenly, gently, he took her – binding their souls with his powerful thrust. Marita cried out in pain, but was instantly overcome with a pleasure that rushed intensely through her veins.

"_Are you okay?"_ Sean asked feverishly, as he lightly brushed a tear from her cheek.

"_Yes"_ she sighed, as another tear came forth, expressing the heavenly state her yielding had caused. _"I love you" _she whispered emotionally, now overwhelmed with adoration and increased yearning in her heart.

Further ignited by her words, her touch, the way in which she felt around him, Sean adoringly kissed her tears away. Before slowly, passionately, taking her mouth...then tenderly beginning to move within her. Sean groaned in delicious pleasure, as Marita gasped, overcome by the intense feelings now surging her core.

Consumed by the love, the incredible sensations that were blazing within them they continued to lose themselves in each other. Their spirits ascending the realms of time to find a world free of doubts, free of pain, free of everything that had formerly divided their fates. They were now stronger, submerged in the amorous bliss of their union. Continuously loving one another, through the setting of the sun, and beyond, the rise of the moon.


	24. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Thanks for all of the great responses to Chapter Twenty-two! Please continue to read and respond! Also, thanks to all the new reviewers (jess and any others I might've missed). I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

mjmm – It was pleasing to see that you enjoyed the chapter more during your second reading! Thanks again!

Now on with love …

**Chapter Twenty-three **

_"All the fear has left me now _

_I'm not frightened anymore _

_It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh _

_It's my mouth that pushes out this breath _

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it, _

_I won't fear love _

_And if I feel a rage I won't deny it _

_I won't fear love…" – Sarah McLachlan, Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_

Sean slowly drifted awake; his mind abandoning it's peaceful dream for the fair sounds of birds singing, welcoming the dawn of a new Autumn day. Now fully alert, he found his body aroused, his heart springing with joy at feeling her nestled in his arms, her warm figure pressed lightly against him. Sean could hardly believe that he was here, waking up beneath the covers with Marita by his side. For when he'd come to Cholena, determined to see her, to break down her walls, he had not planned for things to go this far. But that's what happened, he thought blissfully, that's what always happened when he found himself in the presence of Marita. His noble intentions would almost instantly crumble, lost to the passion she ignited in his soul. Snuggling her closer, Sean sighed as he breathed in her scent. He loved the way she smelled he thought. How the light fresh fragrance that bared a hint of sweetness was always with her, seemingly embedded in her skin, intoxicating. Sean lightly touched her hair, relishing it's splendor as his fingers caressed the softness of it's curls. He then gently brushed her hair aside and hotly kissed her bare shoulder, causing Marita to quietly moan, to stir. Pleased with her sensuous response, Sean continued his trek, proceeding down the blade of her back before retreating to her shoulder and neck.

_"Good Morning"_ he whispered once he reached her ear.

Marita came fully awake, trembling at the heat kindled by Sean's adoring touch; she then slowly turned to face him. _"Good Morning"_ she beamed quietly, shyly. Amazed that she was here, uninhibited and living her dream.

Returning her smile Sean pulled her closer; then tenderly kissed her lips. _"Are you okay?" _he asked as he lightly stroked her arm.

_"Yes…"_ she sighed, wanting to say more, but needing a moment to reign in her emotions, her thoughts. Though she was unbelievably happy, blissfully content with the unexpected turn last night had taken, Marita was battling trepidation, knowing that things should not have gone as far as they had. But she didn't want to think of that now, of the heartbreak that would eventually come; she only wanted to live in the moment, to bask in the joy that came in being with Sean.

_  
"I'm more than okay…"_ she finally continued _"I'm happy…and before last night…I didn't think that it was possible to love you more…but Sean I do…I love you…more than my heart can take." _

Sean's spirit instantly quickened with elation, and amour. _"I love you too"_ he whispered lovingly, then kissed her again, this time more deeply; wanting desperately to take things further, to again show her how much he loved her, but needing more just to hold her, savor her being so close. Inhaling deeply, Sean hugged Marita tighter, sighing as her head came to rest upon his chest, while fighting to withhold the tears incited by the fullness in his heart. The past several months had been hell without her and Sean never imagined all that he'd suffered would lead to so much joy, and peace, that such euphoria could cause an incredible ache in his soul, but it did. It was overwhelming and almost scary, the intense feelings that rushed endlessly through him, but being with Marita, knowing that her emotions were just as powerful, just as deep, managed to calm any fears that were threatening to arise.

_"I wish this could last forever."_ Marita said quietly, lightly stroking his chest, impeding his thoughts.

_"It will"_ Sean uttered in the same quiet tone, then kissed the crown of her head.

_"Sean"_ she sighed skeptically. Knowing that though last night and that morning – this moment, was a dream come true, it still did not change the world that awaited them outside this home.

_"Marita I'm serious."_ Sean replied as she slowly withdrew from his warmth, sitting up, now wearing a look of sorrow on her face.

_ "Last night…"_ he continued as he too sat up _"I felt as if my soul was bound to yours, I still feel it…and I can't let go of it…I can't let go of you. I won't, not again."_ He said as he pushed her hair behind her shoulder; then ran his hand down her back. _"Can you honestly say that you can walk away after what we've shared?" _

Marita closed her eyes in conflict, pain, and intense arousal. Though she was trying to think, to sort through the struggle in her heart, Sean's hand, the way in which he was stroking her back, was clouding her, increasing the dilemma within. She needed to stop him she thought, to somehow escape his heated touch. Then suddenly, Marita moved to rise from the floor, gathering a blanket around her.

_"Where are you going?"_ Sean asked, clearly confused and hurt that she hadn't answered his question.

_"The fire has gone low"_ she stated softly

_"I'll refresh it."_ Sean said as he moved to get up.

_"No"_ Marita asserted, stopping him. _"It's okay, I'll do it."_ She then turned from him and quickly rose from the floor.

Sean watched her intently, mesmerized by her ebony allure, as she walked across the room, sustaining the blanket that was covering her with one hand, while she lightly brushed the other beneath her eye. She was crying he thought dauntly. Well not crying, but it was coming and she was trying to push it away, push him away. His heart ached with love, and pain. He could understand her worries, her fear, he mused as he continued to watch her, now adding more logs to the fire. For he knew that as beautiful as last night was, it changed nothing when it came to the world that they'd eventually face, but she had to know that they could get through this, he reasoned, that no matter what, together is where they belonged.

After rebuilding the fire, Marita made her way to the nearest window and opened it's draperies, letting the sunlight in. She gazed out at the lovely scene that was the backyard, a sea of various trees that were beautifully displaying the colors of Fall. Feeling the breeze, rustling through the grass, the leaves, seeping between the cracks of the window, Marita shivered, but was instantly surrounded by Sean, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed as he pulled her gently against him, his warmth engulfing her, quickly quelling the chill. How was she going to let him go, she grieved, how could she turn away from the bond they now shared; Sean then buried his face in her neck, kissing it lightly, scattering her thoughts.

_"Sean"_ she breathed as she moved to pull herself from his grasp

_"No"_ he whispered as he gently tightened his arms around her _"I won't let you run from me…" _

Marita closed her eyes, melting inside, powerless to his loving embrace.

_"I know that you're afraid…" _he resumed _"…I know that you're afraid that when people learn about us, that the lives we've worked so hard to build will be destroyed, but I don't agree…" _he stressed, now turning her to face him "_Yes people will be unhappy about our relationship, but they can't destroy us if we don't let them." _

Marita gazed into Sean's passionate eyes, her heart pounding with longing and doubt. Though she knew what he was saying was true, she also knew that their lives, their relationship would never be that simple. "_I'm not just concerned with this relationship causing problems with our jobs."_ She stated worriedly "_I'm fearful of people responding to it with violence. You have a visible position in _ _Lexington__'s government, and not long ago, you were engaged to marry Vivian Winters, the daughter of one of the most influential men in town. When people discover the real reason behind your broken engagement, they will be angry; some may even feel betrayed and decide to attack you or your family. I can't allow something like that to happen." _

_"Marita I can protect my family…" _Sean countered

_"How?"_ she cried _"You can't stop the violence that comes with racial prejudice."_

_"I know that"_ Sean answered _"But I can prevent any negative repercussions by leaving _ _Lexington__." _

_"What?" _

_"I've thought about the risks in staying there, so I'll leave…" _

_"No"_ Marita protested _"I won't let you do that. Your life is in _ _Lexington__, on the ranch that you love and in your position as Deputy Director. I won't let you give that up. I won't take your life away from you." _

_"You won't be taking anything away from me."_ He asserted fervidly _"Don't you see?"_ He continued as he gently cupped her cheek _"Those things mean nothing to me if I can't share them with you... I don't want to attend another groundbreaking ceremony or accept another political appointment, without you there… by my side… as my wife."_

_"Sean…"_ Marita gasped _"You can't mean what you're saying." _

_"I mean every word…"_ he countered lovingly, his eyes filled with emotion "_Marry me Marita; do me the honor of becoming my wife."_ Sean ended as he gazed tenderly into her eyes, his thumb now stroking her cheek.

Marita was speechless, still not believing what she'd just heard Sean say. Though he'd declared this before, just yesterday, months ago, stating that she was the only one for him and that he wanted to spend his life with her, she never really grasped what that meant. She never allowed herself to believe that he, Sean Logan, wanted to marry her. And as much as Marita wanted this, wanted to accept Sean's loving request, she found that the answer yearning in her heart, was being obscured by the fear that remained constant in her mind.

_"I want to Sean…"_ she finally uttered _"I want this so much, bu…"_

_"Then say yes."_ He whispered passionately

_"It's not that sim…"_

_"Don't think…"_ he interjected, knowing exactly what was plaguing her, causing the uncertainty in her eyes _"Just…forget what might await us beyond this home, because whatever may come we'll get through it"_ He continued softly, pushing her hair away from her face _"Right now… I want you answer with your heart…tell me what lives in your soul." _

Marita closed her eyes, quietly heeding his words, finding that when she overlooked her fears, shutting out the views held by the world, things became so simple, so abundantly clear. Opening her eyes, Marita was shaken by the intense emotion emitting from Sean's beautiful blue gaze. It was so incredible, he was so incredible, she thought, as her heart was overcome with peace, and love......

_"You… are what lives in my soul"_ she began shakily _"And my dream… the desire… that's rooted so deeply in my heart… is to share my life with you…so yes…" _she stated faintly "…_I will marry you." _

_ "Yes?"_ Sean questioned emotionally, as he wiped a tear from her cheek.

_"Yes!"_ Marita confirmed happily

_"Yes!"_ Sean yelled as he picked her up, spinning her around, causing Marita to laugh lightly, feeling liberated by his joy and her ability to allow her heart to guide her.

He then eased the twirl just enough to kiss her lips, before returning her feet to the ground. _"I love you"_ he murmured, his eyes glowing with happiness and warmth.

_"I love you"_ Marita uttered as she tenderly touched his face.

Sean closed his eyes, sighing at her love, her touch. He then softly clasped her hand, and sensuously slid it from his cheek, to his eagerly awaiting lips. Now feeling it's smoothness, it's warmth, Sean opened his mouth and hotly kissed her elegant palm, causing Marita to sighed at the pleasure it caused. Then removing her hand from his lips, he firmly pulled her to him and took her mouth in a deep, fervent kiss. They both moaned at the remarkable sensations that flooded their forms… Needing him closer, Marita released the covering that she'd drawn about her and threw her now free arm around Sean's back. They both instantly gasped. Overcome with an electrifying heat, ignited by the caress of their bare chests. Their mouths again melded together, feverish with hunger, as Sean buried his hands in her hair and Marita ardently stroked his back. Inflamed, racing towards an explosive boil, Sean swept Marita up in his arms; then carried her across the room, back to their pallet on the floor. They were again lost, immersed in the love that was forever present between them. Utterly oblivious and for the moment thoughtless, to the world and the troubles they were destined to face.


	25. The Promise of Their Impending Future

Sorry for posting on an odd day (early Monday morning). It's the end of the semester and I've been buried in finals and papers, so I was unable to keep my normal schedule.

Thanks again for the amazing reviews! I'm really happy that everyone is continuing to enjoy the story and that there are new people (Robin and Rhonda – thanks for the feedback) reading this story. Please do continue to read and review!

Luciana – Thanks for the comments on the dialogue! It really was flattering to read how "eloquent" you thought it was.

Rhonda – To answer your questions, the servant who opened the door to Sean doesn't live there. She was actually leaving the home (perhaps after a brief visit with Marita) and was therefore "startled to see him outside the door." (Chapter 21) Though the house that Marita lives in belongs to the Prichards, and their servants do come by to attend to the yard, Marita lives there alone (the back-story can be found in Chapter 18). Hence there was no concern from her that she and Sean would get caught during their intimate time together.

On with the story…

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Golden rays bathed the west side of the room, signaling evening's speedy approach. On the floor sat Marita and Sean, their hands clasped, fingers intertwined, sated by their meal, their talking, and their earlier love making. Not long ago they'd been forced to abandon their palette on the floor, due to the fierce appetites they'd built up. Slipping on their clothes, they 'd departed the room, Marita going to ignite the stove and to change and freshen up, and Sean making his way outside to his horse. Knowing that the workers were away, gone to the Prichard's for their afternoon break, Sean had taken the opportunity to feed his horse and hide it away in the barn that only Marita used. He planned on staying for a few more days and didn't want to add to any possible budding suspicions by leaving his horse in plain view. After finishing his task, Sean had come back inside and helped Marita cook a small serving of potatoes and curried beef; an act which was now fueling Marita's beam of delight. She had no clue to his ability to assist with such duties, and in all honesty thought that a man shouldn't engage in such things, but after her initial resistance, she'd enjoyed his aid. For it made cooking more exciting, and something that she never thought could be possible – fun. Now finished with their meal, their empty dishes resting on the table nearby, they sat quietly in front of the kindled hearth, Sean's back set to the soft stump of the couch, while Marita lay nestled between his legs, his arms around her; as her head rested gently beneath his chin. Marita was again replaying the events of the day, trying to process all that had occurred. She couldn't believe how so much had changed. The most astounding being she and Sean's engagement. She was still astonished that he'd proposed and that she'd deserted her fears and said yes. What was she thinking, she thought giddily, but with a hint of panic. Sean Logan was one of the most well known citizens of Lexington! He was the Deputy Director of Regional Affairs! How was she, better yet, how were they going to handle the impact their relationship would undoubtedly have on his job and their families? Even though her father and surprising Ned and Jeremy knew of her and Sean's feelings, the latter being news that Marita was stunned to learn, they all thought that they were over. And had no idea of the dramatic turn their relationship had taken. Marita closed her eyes, slightly adjusting her position, as she forced herself to calm down. It would all work out she reasoned...

"_What are you thinking?"_ Sean asked quietly, detecting the anxiety in her stir.

Marita didn't answer right away, for she was savoring his voice, resonating through her, melting her soul. It never ceased to amaze her, how the simplest things about him, always touched her so much.

"_I was thinking"_ she began faintly, her eyes now open, gazing upon the orange flames _"How incredible life is…how just a few days ago I was praying that my letter would touch your heart…that you could somehow forgive me for what I'd done…and today you're here…holding me…loving me…something I never thought was possible."_

"_Why so impossible?"_ Sean questioned softly _"Did you really think that I could stop loving you? That I would turn away from what you asked?" _

Silence –

"_No…I don't know…"_ Marita answered _"After hurting you so deeply… I didn't know what would be left for me in your heart."_

Sean's heart briefly panged at the thought of Marita fearing that his love for her could ever dwindle or be lost. _"I was hurt…and angry" _he confessed_ "…so much so that I could hardly function…"_

Marita sighed, closing her eyes at hearing of his pain.

"_But those feelings never swayed my love for you."_ He continued quietly as he tilted her face towards his gaze, causing Marita to open her eyes and meet his stare _"Nothing could ever do that."_ He concluded earnestly, before taking her lips in an awkward, but tender kiss.

Sean returned to his position, leaving Marita to again eye the fire, while she now fought to restrain her tears.

"_I'm sorry for what I put you through"_ she whispered solemnly, shakily; Then brought Sean's hand to her lips, kissing it softly, lingeringly.

"_Don't be"_ Sean stated quietly huskily, stirred by her innocent caress _"You were just doing what you thought was right." _He ended. Then planted a kiss on top of her head causing her to sigh at his forgiveness and love.

They again became quiet, listening to the soothing crackle of the fire and the occasional sound of the servants that were yard's away, finishing up their work for the day. Marita's mind again wondered to her future with Sean, to the difficulties that were sure to arise with their families, and the outside world…

"_How are we going to do this?" _she asked quietly, abruptly, voicing her disjointed musings aloud

Silence –

"_What do you mean?" _Sean replied casually, skillfully covering his slight concern

"_With society and our families…" _Marita stated distractedly, then suddenly stopped herself, taking a moment to settle her thoughts. _"How are we going to tell our families about our plans?" _she continued with more focus_ "How are they going to handle our engagement?"_

Sean silently sighed – relieved, then answered. _"Well we could bypass all of the uproar and marry today… or tomorrow…while there's no family… or friends… or colleagues standing in our way."_he finished sincerely

Marita sat up, breaking his hold as she turned to face him. _"You can't be serious?" _she uttered slowly, gazing at him in disbelieve.

"_Marita I'm always serious when it comes to you" _he replied softly

Marita was speechless, her soul excited and stunned. But why she was so shocked she didn't know. For in the past 24 hours Sean had surprised her with more love and vows than she ever thought possible. Why wouldn't he want to make things official, while there was no one to fault them or tear them apart? But as much as Marita desired to do this, to properly bind herself to him in the eyes of God. She knew that this wasn't how it should be done.

"_Your idea…sounds wonderful"_ She began cautiously _"And nothing would please me more than to marry you this instant…but I can't… not until my father… and your family knows that we're together…it just wouldn't feel right to do it any other way. "_

Sean lowered his gaze in disappointment and thought. Though he knew Marita was right, that now would probably not be the best time to elope, considering everyone was still in the dark about their relationship. There was still a part of him that was hoping that she would agree to marry him during this time of such tranquilness and bliss…

"_Are you disappointed?"_ Marita asked somberly, interrupting his thoughts

"_No…Yes, I'm disappointed"_ Sean corrected as he again met her gaze _"I still want to marry you today, this very moment" _he stated intently_ "…but you're right… to marry now… would be unfair to our families… and to you… and I don't want that…" _he continued as he gently touched her cheek "_So we'll do everything by the book. I'll ask your father for your hand and then I'll tell my family…I want you to have the engagement and wedding of your dreams"_ he ended quietly, his eyes fixed tenderly upon her.

"_I want that too…"_ Marita whispered as she clasped the hand that lay on her cheek. Then pressed it to her lips. _"…But I have to be honest," _she resumed following their hands as she lowered them to her lap, then again giving him her eyes "_I'm still concerned with how our engagement… will affect your job as Deputy Director…"_

"_You shouldn't be" _Sean replied earnestly _"I meant what I said before. I'm going to resign as Deputy Director so that we can make a life here..."_

"_No"_ Marita protested firmly _"I won't let you do that. Lexington would be the more stable place to start our lives. I mean even if you resign from your position as Director. You would still have a lucrative business in your tobacco crop and in Lexington we'll have the support of our families…" _

"_That may be true but what about keeping you safe, keeping our families safe. You know yourself that there is a strong possibility that there will be hostility towards us, as well as our families if we decide to settle in Lexington. But if we choose to leave, maybe some of that hostility can be avoided." _

"_Sean you can't move here" _Marita stated strongly _"What would you do to make a living? We don't have any land to produce tobacco or fruit and even if we did we would need help harvesting the crop…and you can't inquire about a position with the local government until you've been a resident for at least 2 years…"_

"_I have enough money to tide us over until I can find a job at one of the local law practices or if need be on one of the timber farms…"_ Sean countered "P_lus, there is your work to consider. Your job here is your dream. You love teaching those kids at the Preparatory school. I don't want you to have to give that up."_

"_But I just started my position at the school." _Marita disputed_ "You've been working as Deputy Director for a number of months and running your tobacco business for years…to make such an abrupt decision to leave that behind is too much." _

"_It's not an abrupt decision…" _Sean asserted_ "I've been thinking about quitting as Director since August, since before you left."_

"_What? Why?"_ Marita asked bewildered

"_Because I knew that in order for us to be together I needed to forgo my public image, which meant giving up my position in Regional Affairs."_

"_You never told me this."_ Marita voiced with perplexedly

"_I planned to…"_ Sean said quietly _"Actually I did… in the letter I wrote you."_

"_Letter? What letter?"_ Marita asked, now completely confused

Silence –

"_Before I left for Louisville, I wrote you a letter, conveying my intentions… and in it… I told you that I planned to resign as Deputy Director."_

"_What!"_ Marita sighed with shock _"I nev…"_

"_I know"_ Sean interjected _"Mabeline was supposed to give you the letter when you came to work that day, but she had the emergency with her mother…and ended up taking it to Knoxville, where it was misplaced."_

Silence –

"_A letter"_ Marita uttered quietly, her eyes falling from Sean, as she sat back on her heals, contemplating what she'd learned, and remembering the despair she felt at that time; thinking on how this letter might've altered her choice to leave._ "A love letter?"_ she questioned softly as she returned her gaze to him.

For a moment Sean adoringly held her stare, not speaking; then he quietly responded _"Yes"_

Marita couldn't help the smile that instantly graced her face, as she thoughtlessly pulled her lower lip between her teeth. _"So what else did it say?"_ she asked, unable to contain her glee.

Sean returned her smile, then leaned forward and planted a long sweet kiss on her lips.

"_Come here and I'll tell you"_ he whispered quietly as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. Then returned to his position, gently pulling her hand.

Marita studied him a moment, her smile broadening before she revisited her seat between his legs. Her back again pressed against him, and her head resting lightly beneath his chin. Sean immediately wrapped his arms around her and once more intertwined their hands. Groaning as he squeezed her softly, causing Marita to sigh with pleasure. _"That's better"_ he breathed; then kissed the top of her ear.

"_So what else was in the letter?"_ Marita asked softly, anxiously, as she now helplessly closed her eyes at the peacefulness that came with being in Sean's arms.

"_Nothing that I haven't already told you…or shown you." _He uttered passionately in her ear; then nipped it lightly.

"_Sean…"_ Marita sighed more from the delight of his gesture, than the disappointment in not getting the answer she was expecting.

"_So where are we going to live?"_ Sean whispered in her ear, again serious as he smoothly changed the subject.

Perceiving his sincerity, Marita allowed the discussion of the letter to drop, but made a mental note to return to the matter at a later time. _"I don't know"_ she replied softly, honestly _"Both places are reasonable choices…I just want us to start our lives with stability and security." _She ended with a hushed yarn.

"_Yeah"_ Sean sighed, as he quietly contemplated her response.

She was right he mused, as he absently stroked her hand with his thumb. If they chose to live in Lexington at least they would be with family and he could support Marita through his tobacco crop and his work on the ranch, but the flip side of that would be the possible threat that could come with them remaining there, which in turn made Cholena look more appealing. Along with Marita's dream job being here, the people in Cholena would probably be more tolerant of their marriage, he thought, especially with it being further north, but that still didn't guarantee their safety, he mused. Nothing would ever do that. There was prejudice, and violence because of those prejudices everywhere, including in the north… And then there was still the problem with his career, if they chose to reside in Cholena. What would he do here? He pondered. Though he had a good amount of money put away, enough to would keep them comfortable for a while, he would eventually need steady work to support him and Marita's life and eventual family, and like their issues with safety, there was no guarantee that he'd find a job with a local lawyer or on one of the timber farms …

"_You're right…"_ Sean finally stated, his mind still heavily on the decision they'd soon have to make. _"Both places have things that work and things that don't…"_

"_Hmm?"_ Marita moaned languidly, obviously being beset with sleep. Sean's lengthy rumination had opened the door for the slumber that had plagued her earlier.

Silence –

"_Nothing"_ Sean whispered, realizing that she was falling asleep. He then gently kissed the top of her head, smoothing her hair away from her face, causing Marita to moan quietly and lightly adjust her position against him. Sean smiled to himself, a part of him still finding this all so unbelievable. He again tightened his arms around a now sleeping Marita, silently relishing the moment, as he remained awake, continuing to contemplate the promise of their impending future.


	26. Fear and Happiness

Another post on a weird day, I'm still recovering from the end of the semester. Thanks everyone for all of the great responses and the well wishes on finals! Please do continue to read and post.

Happy Holidays to you all! I'll resume this story in 2005, next month!

Enjoy… oh be warned, this chapter is kind of long.

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Jeremy and the laborer walked across the field, slowly leading the horses they'd been using back to the barn. Though the climate was cold, the wind fierce, it did little to inspire them to quicken their pace. For they were both tired, worn from the barrage of tasks they and everyone else on the ranch, had had to endure the past few days. November was normally a manageable month on the Logan ranch, but not this year, they'd had several foals to come before they were due and numerous clients to arrive unexpectedly, wanting to pick-up and drop off new steeds. They had been overwhelmed, and it didn't help matters that many of the workers had been out sick and that Sean, who was almost as good at ranching as Ned and Isaac, had not returned from Chicago due to an impromptu break, which had infuriated Ned. But the man didn't have time to be angry and in turn he had to lean on Jeremy and Clay, and even Alice and Lexy, to get things done, and as a result, they'd all been working endless hours, getting little sleep, something that Jeremy would have been losing without the extended work hours. His mind had been ravaged with thoughts of his wretched discussion with Ned and Clay days earlier. Plagued with how the outing of his past was now wrecking his once peaceful stay with the Logans and the plans he'd made to take his daughter…

"_Hey Sam"_ A voice said, coming out of nowhere, startling Jeremy from his thoughts and in turn causing him to stop. _"I'll take it from here."_ Ned continued as he took Sweet Thunder's reigns from the man who'd been pulling her along as he walked with Jeremy. Ned then thanked the worker and sent him on a task involving Isaac.

"_Sam would be more useful to Isaac's task than this one."_ Ned explained openly as he began to walk, which caused Jeremy to also move, quietly falling in step beside him.

"_Is everything alright?"_ Ned asked when Jeremy didn't respond to his comment. The man knew that his question was senseless; for ever since the boy had confessed his past, things weren't right between them, but he didn't know what else to say to re-break the ice, to start the dialogue between them again.

Jeremy didn't answer right away, his mind on the confrontation that had occurred several days earlier. His confession had gone fine until Clay started to question his plans to continue his secret visits to his daughter, which then led to Ned proposing that he confess all to the Chambers. Jeremy was horrified at such a thought and had vehemently protested despite Ned's urging. At one point Jeremy was fearful that the man was going to demand that he tell the Chambers or they would, but Jeremy had stuck to his guns and had finally got what he wanted, which was Clay and Ned's silence. Unfortunately such a feat only served to heighten the tension between him and Clay and had caused an immense strain on him and Ned's promising relationship…

"_Are you… alright with my past?"_ Jeremy asked worriedly, failing to answer Ned's question. Now thinking of how the man seemed to watch him more closely and always found some excuse for him not to be around his daughters, especially Alice alone.

For a moment Ned was taken aback, not sure of how to answer Jeremy's question. In all honestly he wasn't okay with the boy's past. He could understand why the boy had lied and schemed to get to Lexington, and Ned genuinely felt bad for Jeremy when he heard about his wife dying and him being led to believe that his daughter was dead also, but after he got past the tragedy of it all, Ned became concerned with the lies Jeremy had told the Donovans, and how the boy had married their daughter behind their backs, then pulled this elaborate scheme, similar in it's deceitfulness, over Ned's own his eyes. Though he knew that the boy was only trying to get to his daughter, something Ned would no doubt have done himself if he were faced with the same situation; he was still having a problem with Jeremy's abandoned plan to kidnap the girl, a plan that Ned wasn't so sure the boy had let go of... the bottom line was his trust in Jeremy had been broken and he was desperately trying to figure out how to rebuild it. But he could never tell the boy what he was truly feeling, for he didn't want Jeremy to leave or to do something drastic thinking he had no where else to turn.

"_I have to be okay with your past." _Ned finally answered_ "After all, you are apart of this family…but I have to admit that I'm still trying to… process everything you told us … in fact that's why I'm here…I want to talk to you about your past."_

"_You're going to tell the Chambers who I am and what I'm doing aren't you?"_ Jeremy asked with grim resolve

"_No"_ Ned answered as he glanced towards the boy _"Though I'm uncomfortable with you continuing your visits to Danielle without the Chambers knowledge, I won't betray your trust and tell them what you're doing…however…I am going to tell Alice and Lexy… and eventually Sean when he returns." _

"_What?!"_ Jeremy asserted uneasily, immediately stopping in his tracks. Though he knew that Ned would eventually want to tell the whole family about his past, he was hoping that he would have more time to prepare for it, or better yet be gone before they learned anything…

"_I know that you would rather them not know right now…" _Ned continued as he too stopped_ "but they're going to have to find out sometime, and I'd rather them know now than to keep this hidden for months…I just don't like the thought of secrets in my home; they tend to tear a family apart."_ he finished seriously. While Ned's statement was true, the other reason for him wanting to tell the rest of family what was going on was so that he could protect Alice. Even though he didn't think that Jeremy had a romantic interest in his daughter, Alice was very fond of him and the only way Ned knew to dissolve any romantic delusions she may have about Jeremy was for her to learn who the boy really was.

Silence –

"_I understand"_ Jeremy uttered softly as he stared aimlessly before him. Quietly suspecting that Ned's reasons for wanting to put everything out in the open was because he no longer trusted him in his house, and around his daughters, and by revealing what he'd done, the man probably felt that in some way he'd be protecting them from him.

"_How soon will you tell them?"_ he asked evenly, hiding the hurt in his heart.

"_I plan to tell Sean as soon as he returns…and the girl's…tonight before dinner"_

Jeremy sighed despairingly. He wasn't worried about Sean eventually learning the truth; for Sean was a man with his own secrets and what some would deem as lies, but he was fearful of what all this would do to Alice and Lexy. Despite his attempt to keep a wall between himself and the Logan girls, he'd come to like them, care about them, considered them friends, and he knew that they saw him in the same way. Therefore, he feared what would happen when they learned about his lies, and past … _"Let me tell them." _Jeremy abruptly asked his eyes now on the man beside him. _"I want to tell Alice and Lexy."_

"_Are you sure you want to do that?"_ Ned questioned with surprise as he studied the boy with skepticism.

"_Yes"_ Jeremy said solemnly _"I should be the one to tell them what I've been up to… and about my past."_

Ned didn't know what to think of Jeremy's suggestion. He couldn't help but remember how difficult it was for the boy to talk about his past before and thought he would never want to recite it all again, but if Jeremy wanted to tell them, Ned would let him he thought. Perhaps in the end it would help to rebuild the trust that had been lost.

"_Alright"_ Ned finally responded _"You can tell them…but I'll have to be there, and it'll have to be done before dinner like I originally planned." _

Jeremy reluctantly acknowledged Ned's conditions and approval before they again began to walk. Their pace now faster as they moved to escape the increased cold and to embark upon a truth Jeremy wished he could somehow avoid confessing.

**-------------------**

Marita stood poised in front of the stove, stirring a pot of stew, deep in thought. Time went by so fast she mused. Already, 4 days had gone since Sean had walked into her study, sweeping her away with his passion and love, and now soon, this time tomorrow, he'd be gone, back to Lexington, leaving her here alone. She'd never imagined that 4 days confined to the house could be such a remarkable experience. For she hadn't spent so many days removed from the world since she was sick as a child with a severe cold. And she had never felt so connected to anyone in her life the way she now felt connected to Sean. It was not only the physical connection that always seemed to amaze her, she thought bashfully, with it's heighten intensity and the ecstasy it brought, but their spiritual bond. She totally understood when Sean told her that he felt as if their souls were bound, because she felt it too, so strongly that it nearly frightened her sometimes, but she loved it, she loved him, so much. And had enjoyed every moment of their time together, especially the engaging conversations, something they hadn't done in months, and even with all the talking, about the past, the present, and their future, there was still so much that they hadn't covered, so much that needed to be discussed. Though they'd decided where they'd make their home, they still needed to set a wedding date, which couldn't be done until after they'd informed their families, especially her father she pondered, as she thoughtlessly added seasoning to the stew. Sean couldn't wait to ask him for her hand in marriage, but Marita was beginning to wonder, based on how her father felt about her relationship with Sean, if Sean asking for her hand was such a good idea…At that moment, the door of the kitchen swung open letting in a rush of cold air as Sean quickly came in, carrying his last load of firewood. Marita immediately stopped stirring the pot of stew and turned towards him, her face gracing a smile as he placed the wood in the pile already stacked near the door.

"_It looks like snow out there."_ He said as he shut the door behind him; then pulled off his hat, gloves, and coat.

"_Now you understand why I insisted upon more wood"_ Marita said lightly, now again focused on her stew _"I'll need it if and when it gets colder and snows."_

"_Well if it snows"_ Sean countered huskily as he came up behind her, gently wrapping his arms about her waist _"I'll get trapped here and you won't need any wood because we'll be generating enough heat on our own."_

"_Sean!"_ Marita laughed shyly as she stopped her stirring then turned to reproach him with her eyes, but instead ended up taking his lips, before returning her attention to the pot.

"_Need any help?"_ he queried, then sensuously teased her ear with his tongue.

"_No"_ she breathed, instantly stirred by his affection.

"_So how long till its ready?"_ he asked quietly, as his mouth continuously probed ear. _"I'm famished."_

"_In a while"_ she sighed, now more heated by his caress than the fire burning in the stove

"_You know I could stay like this all day"_ he whispered sweetly in her ear, loving the way she felt in his arms.

"_If you did that I'd never finish lunch." _She said weakly

"_Would that be so bad?"_ Sean asked; then hotly kissed the side of her neck.

"_No… it wouldn't…"_ Marita uttered breathlessly, trying hard to center her thoughts, to not get lost in his skillful caress _"But you're hungry an…"_

"_That I am…" _he answered as he firmly pressed her against him and again devoured her neck

"_Sean…"_ she moaned. Her body now feverish from his loving assault_ "We ne…we need… to talk…." _She finally managed to assert with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

Immediately deciphering her tone, Sean concluded the kiss he was passionately planting on her neck, then slowly pulled away, his hands lingering about her stomach and waist before completely letting go.

"_What's on your mind?"_ he asked softly as he continued to stand behind her, now running his fingers through the tips of her hair.

Silence –

"_My father…"_ she said as she turned away from the stove to face him. _"Let's sit down."_

Making their way to the small table in the corner of the room, Marita took the seat at the table's end while Sean sat in the chair to her left, closest to the stove.

"_What is it?"_ he asked once they were settled in their seats.

"_I think you should wait…before asking my father for my hand in marriage."_

"_Why?"_ Sean asked his confusion apparent on his face.

Marita hesitated; then continued _"Because my father made it clear when he learned of my feelings for you that he didn't… approve of a romantic relationship between us…I just think that our plans…would sit better with him, coming from me."_

Sean remained silent, contemplating what Marita had just said. Though she'd told him that her father was happy she was moving to Cholena, happy that she would somehow mend her broken heart by being away from him, Sean had never thought that Isaac wanted this because he didn't approve of their relationship…

"_It's not you you know." _Marita said softly, reading his thoughts as she gently clasped his hand. _"My father knows that you're a good man…he would just rather…"_

"_You be with someone like you"_ Sean interjected solemnly, now holding her gaze. _"Someone of your own ethnicity."_

Silence –

"_Yes"_

Sean sighed as he sat back in his chair, still holding tightly to her hand. _"Is that why you… permitted Mr. Holmes' calls?"_ he asked honestly

Marita lowered her eyes, a bit uncomfortable with the conversation turning to Mr. Holmes, but knowing that it was something that need to be discussed.

"_Yes"_ she finally answered, returning her eyes to Sean _"That was partly the reason… the other being because of you…I thought that there was no hope for us…I'd walked away from you believing that my destiny was with someone else…so I tried using my acquaintance with David, Mr. Holmes to get you out of my heart…but it didn't work…"_

"_Not even in the sligh…" _Sean began

"_Not even in the slightest bit" _Marita interjected lovingly _"My heart was consumed with you. It always has been and always will be."_

For a moment Sean held her stare, his eyes filled with emotion, relieved at her answer and amazed that he'd been blessed with such a woman. He then leaned over the table, taking her mouth in a deep loving kiss, as he lightly touched her face. Slowly pulling back, he passionately gazed at Marita with love in his eyes and spoke.

"_I understand your reasons for wanting to tell your father about us yourself, but I feel that only I can convey what I feel for you and what my intentions are"_

"_I don't know Sean…"_

"_I know that you're unsure about this." _He answered quietly _"But I feel that I need to speak with your father, man to man, about my sincerity towards you and our future. That's what me asking for your hand is all about."_

Silence –

"_Alright" _Marita sighed reluctantly, still not sure about him speaking with her father before she could _"No" _she suddenly asserted, slightly changing her mind_ "Let me think about this before I give you a final answer."_

"_Okay" _Sean stated calmly his eyes still fixed upon her.

"_Thank you"_ she said softly, then kissed him lightly, lingering a moment to savor his lips. _"I better check on the stew."_ She said as she slowly pulled away, then got up from the table. _"I don't want it to burn." _

"_Wait."_ Sean said, still holding her hand. Marita stopped _"Before you do that…there's something else we need to discuss."_

"_What is it?"_ Marita asked, detecting the seriousness in his voice

"_Now that we're together…" _he began quietly, seriously _"And you've agreed to be my wife…I want to take you out...tonight"_ He finished nervously

"_What?" _Marita exclaimed faintly, completely surprised and instantly uncertain about his suggestion

"_I don't want to hide anymore."_ He continued earnestly, his eyes piercing her with his gaze _"I want people to know about us."_

Marita was quiet. The fear that she'd managed to push aside was fiercely rising in her heart as she pondered Sean's proposal. She too wanted the world to know of them, to know how much he meant to her, they were after all getting married soon, but despite that, she still harbored a fear in which she was terrified of what people would think or what they would do, upon seeing her with a man society considered her unworthy of. That deep seeded fear seemed to never go away and therefore always created a battle within, but no more she thought determinedly, she'd made her choice and she wasn't going to let that fear steer her decisions any more.

"_I don't want to hide either…"_ she finally answered softly, chipping away more of the fear that resided in her mind, her heart. _"So I'll join you…where ever you want to go."_

"_Good"_ Sean replied quietly. Then surprised her by gently pulling her into his lap and taking her lips in a deep sweet kiss. _"Now how about that stew…"_ he whispered against her mouth _"I'm starving."_

"_In a minute"_ Marita said, then reclaimed his lips in a passionate kiss.


	27. Anger, Reproof, and Understanding

Hi everyone! I hope 2005 has been a great year, well at least so far! Thank you all for reading and responding. Please do continue to read and post your thoughts. It's inspiring!

Long chapter coming up…

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Jeremy had finished laying his lies and past before them, and now waited with anxiety for Alice and Lexy to respond with tolerance or reproof. He had started his confession out strong, telling them that he'd lied and had wronged them with his behavior, and in turn, they'd immediately asked what he was talking about, their innocent faces adorned with looks of worry and compassion. For a moment Jeremy had hesitated, not knowing if he could go through with the confession he'd asked Ned to let him take on, but he continued on, and told them his true reasons for being in Lexington, and how this whole mess that was now the circumstances of his life came to be. Throughout his disclosure he was expecting at least a sigh or a frown, something that would clue him in to what the girls were thinking, but he'd received nothing. Only their compassionate expressions fading to emptiness as he spoke…

"_I have a question."_ Lexy stated softly, breaking the quiet

"_What is honey?"_ Ned asked, with a hint of relief in his voice. He was becoming concerned that neither of his daughters had spoken a word in response to Jeremy's confession, and was now somewhat reassured with Lexy speaking.

The girl turned to Jeremy, then cautiously began. _"So you …came here because you wanted to see your daughter… not because you wanted a life with us?" _She finished sullenly.

Jeremy glanced towards Ned who was now wearing a frown on his face. He must hate this, the boy thought despondently, then took a breath and answered _"Yes…in the beginning I only cared about my daughter… but after I got to know you all…I came to care about you, and Alice" _he said, briefly glancing at the girl's older sister _"and the rest of the family too." _

"_Do you still want to take your daughter and run?"_

Jeremy briefly averted his eyes, not wanting to lie, but having no choice_. "No" _he stated as he struggled to hold Lexy's stare.

The girl took a moment to absorb what Jeremy had said, then asked another question, but this time directed at her father. _"Pa are you going to make Jeremy leave like Mr. and Mrs. Donovan did?" _she questioned boldly as she looked towards her father.

Ned turned his gaze to Jeremy, then again set his eyes on his daughter. Though he was displeased with the lies the boy had told and still felt that he could not trust him, he would never ask him to leave. For he cared about Jeremy as if he were his own son, and therefore wanted him to remain in his home_. "No…"_ Ned answered _"Do you want him to go?"_ he asked candidly

Lexy glanced towards Jeremy, her face wearing a look of distress. Though she was upset upon hearing that he didn't come to Lexington to be apart of the family, she was happy when he'd said that he wanted to be a part of the family now, and though she was young, which caused everyone to think that she could not follow the adult happenings in everyone's lives, she understood why Jeremy had done what he'd done and would not hold it against him. _"No"_ she answered seriously; then again turned to look at her father "_In spite of everything, I want Jeremy to stay."_

Jeremy sighed in relief, silently uttering a word of thanks within, while Ned's gaze fell upon Alice. He was concerned with her lack of words, her failure to state her dismay or understanding of Jeremy's situation. She was normally so vocal during such discussions. _"Alice?" _Ned asserted quietly_ "How about you? Do you want Jeremy to stay?"_ he inquired, causing the boy and Lexy to turn their attention in her direction.

Silence –

"_I'm fine with it."_ She uttered dispassionately

"_Fine with what?"_ Ned asked, needing more clarity

"_With Jeremy staying…everything."_ Alice said with obvious strain "_I'm disappointed that you only came to Lexington to see your daughter, or to kidnap her or whatever you came here to do." _She continued coolly, as she turned her eyes to Jeremy _"But you're apart of this family now…you care about us, at least that's what you say. And even if you don't, you were only doing what you had to do to get your daughter right?"_

Ned open his mouth to respond, his face more defined with worry when Jeremy spoke first. _"You're right_…" he began carefully, sadly, obviously aware that she was not accepting what he'd confessed_. "…in that everything I did was so that I could be close to my daughter" _he explained_ "…but I do care about you and your family…"_

"_I know"_ Alice snapped, nearly cutting off Jeremy's last words _" I was just say…"_

"_Pardon me…" _a voice said coming from the entry of the room, causing everyone to look towards the door.

"_Mabeline what is it?"_ Ned asked

"_Dinner's ready." _Sheannounced

"_We'll be…" _

"_Thanks Mabeline!"_ Alice interjected, rudely suspending her father's response. _"I'm starving"_ the young lady continued as she sprung from the couch and headed for the door.

"_Alice!"_ Ned asserted sharply causing his daughter to cease in her _tracks "Mabeline will you let Clay know that dinner's served. He's in his room."_

"_Yes sir"_

"_Jeremy, Lexy you two go on to dinner." _Ned continued as he directed his attention to them._ " Alice and I will join you shortly."_

Everyone obeyed the man's commands and filed out of the room, Jeremy reluctantly as he stared worriedly at Alice; Ned then shut the door behind them and turned to face his daughter, whose back was now to him, her attention focused on an invisible object before her.

"_Alice"_ Ned uttered. His daughter didn't move. _"Honey look at me"_ he said as he moved closer to her. Alice turned to face her father, but avoided his eyes.

"_Do you… want Jeremy to go?"_ he asked

"_Pa I said no!"_ Alice said unevenly, forcing herself to look him in the eyes.

"_Are you sure, because if you do… I want to know, I need to know."_

"_I'm certain…"_ the girl stated strongly. Alice honestly didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know what to think of Jeremy's lies, and marriage, and daughter. Though she knew of the reasons for his behavior, she couldn't help but to feel sad, angry, every negative emotion it seemed. It was so confusing, but she still didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to work out her feelings on her own. _"Can we go to dinner?" _she resumed in an annoyed voice as she moved past her father and towards the door. _"I'm starving."_

"_Alice"_ Ned called after her, causing her to again stop_. "I know that you're not okay with what you've learned… and that's okay…" _he continued as he moved to where he could see her face._ "It's okay to be hurt and angry… or to not even know what you're feeling right now and therefore not ready to talk…but I want you to know that when you're ready…to talk, I'm here."_ He finished earnestly.

Alice remained quiet, her eyes now lowered. Her father had touched a nerve with his words, and she needed a moment to get herself together before she looked at him again. She didn't want to embarrass herself by crying over something as stupid as what Jeremy had confessed.

"_Thanks pa"_ she finally uttered as she brought her eyes back to his face._" But I'm fine, really." _she said unsteadily_ "Now can we please go to dinner?"_ She finished with forced strength

Ned studied her for a moment, totally not buying her assertion of being "fine," but he knew that there was nothing more he could do until she was ready to talk. _"Sure"_ he said apprehensively. Then allowed his daughter to lead the way, his concern growing at knowing that she was avoiding discussing what was obviously troubling her heart.

--------------------

Marita stood next to a tree, watching the people skating on the nearby pond, while Sean fetched her something warm to drink. He had chosen the Fall Festival for their outing, thinking that being amongst a crowd of people from different walks of life would make their first outing as a couple less intimidating, and so far things had gone well, as well as could be expected that is. Though she and Sean had had a wonderful time just being together without having to hide their relationship, they had experienced attitudes that were less than welcoming. No one had said anything insulting or out of the way, but she and Sean could feel the atmosphere turn hostile when they were amongst people, primarily merchants, who disapproved of their relationship. Aside from the merchants, they'd also run across some of her students and their parents. And though the children were fairly indifferent, and were mainly just excited to see her, most of the parents were like the merchants, and were clearly appalled to see her with Sean. The night had been hard, Marita thought as she continued to observe the scene before her, even more difficult than she'd prepared herself for, but through it all she'd found strength in Sean, who'd never released her arm, and kept her talking and smiling despite everything. And while Marita knew that the negativity they'd experienced was only a small representation of what they'd eventually face, she was encouraged, and knew that she and Sean could have the life that they wanted if they remained strong in their commitment to one another.

"_Marita?"_ a voice said from behind her, disrupting her thoughts. Marita turned towards the voice she knew well and found David Holmes standing a couple of feet away.

"_Hello David."_ she said uneasily, forcing a smile

"_Don't tell me you're here alone?"_ he questioned disbelievingly, as he moved forward, a broad smile now gracing his face.

"_Well actually I'm…"_

"_Mr. Holmes!"_ Sean asserted as he walked up to Marita and the gentleman standing with her. _"We meet again."_

The man stood there a moment, obviously in shock, his smile instantly turning to a scowl. _"Indeed"_ he answered tightly _"I thought you'd be back in Lexington by now."_

"_Is that my tea?"_ Marita interjected before Sean could answer, hoping to deter the tension between he and Mr. Holmes.

"_I'm sorry."_ Sean said softly, immediately turning his attention from Holmes, and onto Marita, giving her the steaming cup. _"They only had hot cocoa."_ He declared, eyeing her with love.

"_That's perfect, thank you"_ Marita stated quietly, briefly holding his gaze, before slowly taking a sip from the cup.

"_Warmer?"_ Sean asked as he tenderly moved a lock of her hair to rest behind her shoulder, then ran his hand down her back.

"_Yes."_ Marita answered awkwardly, trying hard to keep away a sigh, as she again gave him her smoldering eyes, before once more lowering them to the mouth of her cup.

Offended by Sean's gesture and his ability to move Marita to a guarded, but heated response, Holmes cleared his throat and was about to speak, attempting to defuse the mood between them, when he was interrupted…

"_Marita! I'm so glad you could make it!"_ a woman's voice pronounced as she walked up to the tense group.

"_Mrs. Prichard!"_ Marita said cheerfully, feigning excitement when in reality she was a bit uncomfortable with having her landlord/boss around, along with Mr. Holmes'

"_How have you been?" _the woman asked_ "The servants haven't seen you in days, and I was beginning to get worried."_

"_I've been fine."_ Marita answered lightly, successfully covering the panic that had sprung up within. _"My days have been pretty busy, grading lessons and all, but I have managed to get out in the evenings... which is probably why the servants haven't seen me."_ She lied, hoping she'd deterred any cause for suspicion by Mrs. Prichard or Holmes.

"_Ah, the end of the term is always difficult during your first go. It'll get better."_ The woman stated, thankfully buying Marita's tale.

"H_ave you met David Holmes?" _Marita asked tersely, shifting the conversation as she turned to the gentleman on her right. The woman indicated that she had, stating that he'd handled some banking business for her. Then greeted him. _"And this is Sean Logan"_ Marita resumed as she turned to the man closest by her side, whose hand still lay on her back, managing to comfort her somewhat.

"_Nice to meet you Mr. Logan" _the woman uttered hesitantly, her smile fading as she noticed Sean's arm obscured behind Marita's back.

"_Likewise"_ Sean stated calmly, ignoring the woman's changed stance.

"_May I ask how you know Marita?"_ Mrs. Prichard asked, her face bearing a look of stern curiosity.

"_We're ("He's an") old friend(s)."_ Marita and Sean asserted simultaneously, knowing that though they had chosen to emerge publicly with their relationship, now was not the time to announce their engagement.

"_Actually we grew up together on my father's ranch." _Sean resumed_ "And have been close ever since."_ He finished as he glanced towards Marita, expressing in that brief moment what he felt for her in soul.

The woman uttered a genial response to Sean's statement, but her face remained impassive and stern. _"Well…" _she continued, turning her eyes from Sean and back on Marita_ "…have you seen Mrs. Welch's knitted sweaters?" _she asked awkwardly

"_I'm afraid I haven't"_ Marita answered, forcing herself to sound casual, when she was actually a bundle of her nerves inside._ "There's so much here…"_

"_Well they're right across the way."_ The woman interjected. _"You must see them. You gentlemen won't mind if I steal her away would you?"_ the woman ended lightly her eyes again going to Sean.

"_No. ("Not at all")"_ Sean and Holmes both answered

"_Good!"_ the woman said, pleased; then led Marita away before she could protest leaving Sean and Holmes alone.

------------------------------

"_She's a wonderful woman."_ Holmes said as he and Sean watched Marita and Mrs. Prichard visit a nearby booth.

"_You don't have to tell me." _Sean stated as he continued to watch her, his heart flooding with warmth.

"_Then I guess I don't have to tell you that she'd be better off without you."_ The man asserted boldly

"_Excuse me?"_ Sean uttered, clearly taken aback as he turned with anger to face the man who was steps away.

"_Marita is a beautiful, smart woman who belongs with her people."_ Holmes continued as he directed his eyes to Sean.

"_You mean she belongs with you?"_ Sean countered sharply

"_If I must me frank yes."_ Holmes stated firmly _"Do you honestly believe she belongs with you? What can you offer her, being who you are? You know nothing about our people, our struggles, therefore how can you possibly understand who Marita is and what she needs?"_

"_You don't know anything about me." _Sean responded angrily_ "I know Marita. And understand her life, her struggles, what makes her the incredible woman she is. And despite what you may think, her experiences, our experiences together, go way beyond the color of our skin."_

"_I find that hard to believe."_ Holmes opposed harshly

"_I don't care what you believe."_ Sean retorted "_I know, and more importantly Marita knows what we share, and no amount of impositions by you or any one else is going to change that."_

"_Did you not just see Mrs. Prichard's discontent with you and Marita's 'friendship'?" _Holmes asked heatedly _"You'll only bring her grief?!" _He finished strongly

"_No!"_ Sean snapped _"What I bring her is happiness and love."_ He countered firmly now staring the man squarely in the eyes.

"_Hmprh, I shouldn't have expected anything less from a man of your breeding, thinking that a woman of color can only find peace with you!"_ Holmes stated tartly

"_I'm not going to even attempt to address your egregious insinuation!" _Sean asserted hotly_ "I'm done here!" _Then turned to walk away.

"_It'll never work!"_ the man stated sharply, causing Sean to stop in his tracks and turn back.

"_Come again?!"_

"_She'll never belong to you ..." _Holmes repeated stiffly _"Not in this lifetime."_

"_Well you got one thing right. Marita will never belong to me."_ Sean replied fiercely, holding the man's stare. _"But we do belong together. And all of your flattery, and the fact that you are the same ethnicity as she, is not going to change what Marita and I share – NEVER!"_ he finished powerfully, managing to hide the fact that he'd been shaken by the man's words, before he then turned from a more furious Holmes and calmly walked away.

----------------------

Asa stood staring out into the darkness, a drink in his hand – thinking. It had been days since Pete had given him Sean's letter and he was still reeling from the contents the note had. He couldn't believe that Sean had ended his engagement to Vivian, his daughter, a prominent white woman of Lexington, for a nobody – a Negro. Even now, the contents of that letter sickened him. How could Sean have such feelings for someone who was not worth the money they were once bought with he thought angrily. It disgusted him, so much so that his first instinct had been to expose Sean for what he was, a Negro lovin liar, but he'd changed his mind. There were some things he needed to take care of before he gave Sean his due, the main thing being getting Vivian out of town. He would rather be dead than see her again humiliated and embarrassed by Sean's indiscretions. First he'd take care of her, he thought, make sure she was far away from Lexington for an extended period of time, then he'd set his plan in motion to take down Sean Logan.


	28. The Omen

Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to read and respond!

jess – Be-lated thanks for your remarks on Chapters 23-25. I'm glad that they helped make your holidays merry!

Rhonda – Thanks for the tip on Another Way Home. I'll have to be sure and add it to my reading list. Now to answer you question. Asa got hold of Sean's letter in Chapter Twenty-one (Revelations and Proof).

**Chapter Twenty-seven **

The fire burned fiercely, illuminating the room with it's brilliant flames, as Sean lay in bed, awake, facing his sleeping love, dreading what was to come. There was little time before the day would be arriving, when that magnificent star would make it's ascent above the horizon. It would be then that their time would be up, that he would have to go, catching the first train back to Lexington. Sean continued to gaze across the sheets, entranced by Marita's peaceful face, thinking how hard it was going to be to wake for the next few weeks without her. Though she'd be returning to Lexington after the school adjourned for Winter Break, it would be weeks before they could marry, and again share their lives, awake in the same bed; for the wedding still had to be planned, and there was society and their families to contend with. Sean didn't think that it would take much to gain the support of their families; for his family loved Marita, and though her father was not fond of anything beyond friendship developing between he and his daughter, Sean knew that once he talked with Isaac he could eliminate any misgivings the man had. Their families would be fine he mused. It was everyone else that had him concerned he thought. His mind now wondering to Holmes, the man's last words, "_ It'll never work,"_ again haunting him. Though Marita had assured him of what he already knew, that Holmes knew nothing about their relationship and was therefore wrong. He still had this fear that there was some truth to the man's assertions, that what he wanted most would somehow be thwarted, never to be fully realized. Sean quietly sighed, forcing the thought from his mind as his stare remained fixed on the woman before him. She was exquisite he thought, his eyes roaming over her, relishing the beauty of her brown skin, glowing from the light of the blaze. His body became heated; aching with longing and love, leading him to reached out his hand and lightly press his thumb to her brow. He then traced it, etching its detail in his mind, before trailing down her cheek, then over to her chin and up to her lips. He wanted so much to kiss them, to experience their sweet taste, but instead he faintly touched them, tenderly caressing them, causing Marita to stir. Sean waited patiently for sleep to release her from its grasp. His hand then drifted from her lips, stroking her chin, as she lightly stretched then languidly opened her eyes.

"_How long have you been awake?"_ she asked drowsily

"_A while."_ Sean answered quietly, his voice smoldering with passion.

"_Why didn't you wake me sooner?"_ she asked lethargically, still struggling with sleep.

"_I wanted to...."_ Sean whispered. _"But watching you sleep got the better of me…"_ he ended, tucking a hair behind her ear.

Marita closed her eyes and gently clasped his hand, which had come to rest below her ear; then brought it to her lips.

"_These past few days have been the best…" _Sean continued huskily, his desire heightened by her gesture. _"Better than anything I've ever experienced in my life." _

"_For me too…"_ Marita responded softly, opening her eyes to his blue stare as she returned his hand to lie beneath her ear. _"You know before you came up, I never felt completely comfortable in this house… but since you've been here…this house now feels like a home."_ She finished lovingly, now fully awake.

For a moment Sean held her gaze, the quickening in his heart seizing his breath; then he pulled her to him and took her lips, groaning at the yearning being quenched within. _"I don't want to go."_ he uttered as he reluctantly drew away from her mouth.

"_I'll be there in two weeks."_ Marita breathed, trying to convince not only Sean, but herself that their time of separation would not be long.

"_I know."_ Sean sighed lowering his gaze, now thinking of the past, how things had crumbled while they were apart, and as much as he hated to think it, Holmes words, which were again plaguing him, causing him to question what was to come.

"_Sean what is it?"_ Marita queried, detecting his changed mood.

Sean drew a breath; then lifted his eyes and spoke _"It's…It's Holmes."_ he confessed.

Marita was instantly troubled, remembering how the man's words had affected Sean the night before. At first he'd refused to speak of his encounter with Holmes, only wanting to hold her, to make love, which was wonderful like it always was. But there was a desperation to his touch, that scared her, worried her greatly. So she'd questioned him again, urging him to tell her what they'd discussed. Sean had then reluctantly complied, telling her everything Holmes had said. And though Marita had instantly reassured him, and he'd accepted her comfort and concurred her words, in his eyes she could still that there was more, that Holmes' statements had struck him harder than he wanted her to know. _"Are you still …bothered by what Holmes said?"_ she asked uneasily.

Silence –

"_Somewhat..." _Sean stated honestly. _"There's just this_ _fear that I have… that this is all some… incredible dream, that will end when I go back to Lexington…I fear" _he paused, struggling to state the insecurities ignited in part by Holmes. _"That I'm going to lose you again." _He croaked.

Marita couldn't speak, for she was fighting to hold back the hurt, the tears incited by all he'd said; realizing that her past actions were playing a part in what he felt... _"Sean"_ she began shakily. _"This is an incredible dream."_ She said, touching his cheek. _"A dream that is now a reality…which means I'm not going anywhere, not because of David Holmes or anyone else…I'm yours…now and forever."_ She finished earnestly as she adoringly ran her hand through his hair; then gently kissed his lips.

"_God I love you." _Sean whispered passionately, as she pulled away, holding her with his gaze. _"And I can't wait to make you my wife."_

"_I already feel like I'm your wife."_ Marita replied softly.

Rushed with an intense wave of love and desire, Sean took her lips, devouring them with slow tenderness, as he pulled her closer, fluidly shifting her beneath him. Marita instantly enfolded his body with hers. Her hands heatedly caressing his thighs, while she accommodated the hunger in his kiss with her own amorous response. Overcome with need, a longing to cherish every part of her form, Sean deserted her mouth for her fragrant neck, hotly tasting it, while his hand lovingly tended to her breast. Marita moaned his name, coiling her hand in his hair, arching to his touch, when gradually their sensuous foreplay was impeded by the sound of birds, along with the first rays of the clouded sun, piercing the drapes of the room. Their caresses briefly slowed as they contemplated stopping, ending what they knew could go beyond the time they had left. But ultimately they continued on, ignoring the significance of the rising sun, to once more become immersed in the rapture that could only be attained through the union of their bodies and souls.

---------------------------

"_Wilhelmina, I don't know what to do" _Vivian whined as the woman stood behind her pining the jeweled combs in her hair. _"Father has warned me to stay away from Pete."_ She continued _"But it's been days since that horrid display in town and I want to make sure he's okay."_

"_Child you need to do as your father say and stay away from this Dixon man." _Wilhelmina stated strongly as she prepared another lock for pinning up. _"I'm sure your father knows more about him than you, and besides it's very inappropriate for a young woman to be calling on a gentleman who has not once called upon her."_

"_Oh Wilhelmina."_ Vivian sighed _"There is no way father knows anything about Pete Dixon; otherwise he would've said something when he caught us together. And as far as Pete never calling upon me…well that's just not true." _she argued, now staring at Wilhelmina through the reflection of the mirror. _"He…"_

Suddenly, there was a rap on the door, interrupting Vivian's thoughts and startling them both. After a brief second to steady her heart Vivian indignantly asked who it was.

"_It's your father!" _the voice uttered heatedly.

Vivian unleashed an irritated breath then directed Wilhelmina to let him in. The woman immediately released the lock of hair she'd been working with and made her way to the bedroom door…

---------------

"_Leave us."_ Asa snapped rudely as soon as the door swung ajar _"Vivian and I need to talk."_ he continued as he walked into the room.

"_Father!"_ Vivian asserted, standing from her chair, put off by his disrespect towards Wilhelmina. She was then about to ask the woman to stay, but before she could speak, Wilhelmina was already out the door.

"_Father what's so important?"_ she asked angrily, now folding her arms across her chest.

"_You're leaving Lexington." _Asa replied in a rigid tone

"_Leaving Lexington?" _Vivian echoed with perplexity. _" What do you mean?"_

"_You'll be sailing for Europe as soon as it's arranged." _Asa answered firmly

"_Europe?" _Vivian questioned tartly, forcing a laugh. _"You can't be serious?"_

"_I'm very serious."_ Her father stated staunchly, now walking up on her, intimidating her with his stare. _"You need to spend some time away from Lexington. Get yourself together. Learn how a young lady is supposed to behave."_

"_I beg your pardon!"_ Vivian exclaimed, obviously offended.

"_And I think being in Europe with your mother will do just that."_ Asa continued strongly, ignoring Vivian's furious response.

"_Father I don't need mother to teach me anything."_ She retorted, staring him squarely in the eyes. _"I know how to 'behave' like a lady, and I can't believe that you would suggest otherwise."_

"_Have you forgotten the stunt you pulled a few days ago?"_ Asa countered crossly _"Conversing with a man who you knew nothing about, and worst kissing him in the middle of town. That's hardly behavior becoming of a lady!"_

"_Oh my God this is about Pete?!" _Vivian shrieked, now understanding her father's motives._ "Father this is completely absurd. I'm not a twelve year old, and I'm not going to allow you to send me off to Europe to be with mother and William because you don't approve of my friends…"_

"_Pete Dixon is no friend of yours!"_ Asa roared, not wanting to hear his daughter again state that Pete was someone she could trust. _"He is beneath you, and I will not allow you to sit here and pine after him, or worse defy me by continuing to see him behind my back! You will do as I say and visit your mother in Europe! Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."_

"_You wouldn't dare." _Vivian replied shakily, tears now brimming in her eyes as she remembered an incident in the past when her father had humiliated her by doing what he'd just threatened.

"_I don't want to. But I will." _Asa warned sharply, his voice a bit more subdued than before. _"I will not stand by and let you ruin your character on a gentleman that's unworthy of you…now you will do as I've instructed and began preparing for your trip!"_ he commanded strongly.

"_I can't believe you're doing this!" _Vivian yelled defeatedly, turning away from her father, knowing that she had no choice but to do what he'd ordered. _"This is not right!"_

"_It's for your own good."_ Asa stated sternly, indifferent to the hurt that his daughter was feeling and the tears she was shedding. It was better that she be angry with him and safely in Europe, than again destroyed and humiliated by Sean Logan. She could never know of Sean's Negro lover Asa thought angrily, or what he planned to do to take him down.

------------------------------

Marita and Sean stood on the porch of the home, holding each other, unaffected by the wind, and the cold. They were submerged in each other's warmth and their mood, which had changed from the deep sadness of before. Though they still felt disheartened at having to end their time together, they were content, remembering the joy of the past few days, and thankful for the future they were planning… Sean strengthened his arms around her, his mind again drifting to the days that were to come in which she would be hundreds of miles away. Though he knew that their time apart would be brief, he felt as if it would be a lifetime until they'd again be reunited.

"_Two weeks."_ Marita uttered quietly, instantly deciphering Sean's tightened hold.

Sean smiled to himself, closing his eyes in comfort, moved by how she could always read his gestures, his thoughts. He then opened his eyes, intending to pull back so that he could see her face, but nearly choked at the vision before him. _"Maybe not two weeks..."_ he whispered.

"_What do you mean?"_ Marita questioned, opening her eyes in alarm; then gasped at what she saw. It was snow lightly falling from the sky. She immediately thought of his comment from the previous day. When he'd stated that he could stay if it snowed, but knew that it held little weight, considering the flurries had just started to flow. _"It's beautiful" _she sighed as she pulled away from the hug, but still remained in his arms, watching the snowflakes fall.

"_You're beautiful."_ Sean uttered, causing her to turn her eyes from the weather and onto him, who was staring at her affectionately. For an instant she held his gaze, smiling at his words; then she kissed his lips. _"I love you"_ she sighed, embracing him again, needing to feel his arms around her, as he responded with his own words of adoration and love...

"_I should go."_ Sean whispered against her neck; then graced it with a kiss.

"_I know."_ Marita breathed, now stroking her fingers at the nape of his neck.

They remained in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity, then slowly they let go, instantly feeling the cold as their bodies moved apart.

"_I'll see you soon."_ Sean said shakily, passionately holding her stare.

Marita closed her eyes and took a deep breath _"Soon."_ she murmured. Sean gently touched her cheek, prompting her to open her eyes. Their gazes locked, smoldering with emotion, again conveying what they felt without words; Sean then pulled his hand away, and turned and retreated down the steps to his horse. Once he'd mounted his steed, he again turned his eyes to Marita, binding her with his stare before finally directing the animal to go. Marita watched sorrowfully as Sean rode away, the cold upon her and the pain surging through her heart. She would see him soon she reason. Forcing herself to think positive, as he gradually moved down the path, when out of nowhere came a chill, separate from the cold air around her, cutting her to the bone. Her heart felt strange, heavy, as if it were sinking in an ocean of doom. She gasped, clutching the railing before her, steadying herself against the fear that was threatening to overwhelm her; when suddenly the feeling vanished; leaving as quickly as it had come, confusing her more. Marita's mind raced fiercely, her heart shaken as she now watched Sean disappeared out of view. All would be fine she thought weakly, attempting to reject the anxiety stirring within. She then turned her view from the empty path and moved to re-enter the house, when her 'hopeful' thoughts crumbled, causing her to break down in tears, knowing that no matter what she did there was no way to foil the shadow that had obscured her soul.


	29. And So The Intolerance Begins

Thanks everyone for continuing on this journey! Please keep reading and reviewing. It's insightful and encouraging.

Mystic Dancer – I'm sorry that your first review got eaten. Don't you just hate computers:( But I'm glad that you reposted your response. It was great reading how entertained you were by Holmes and Sean's "conversation." LOL.

jess – Thanks for the response. It's always great when a reader can relate to the characters on a personal level. Also, I'm sorry that you and your fiancée are facing such negativity from his parents. I hope that you two continue to push forward and ultimately attain the life that you want together. :)

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Thirty minutes had gone by, and Marita still hadn't touched her food or completed the tasks she'd planned to do during the student's break for lunch. She had started out good, managing to complete a few things that had been on her desk for weeks, but before she could move to the other papers that needed her attention, she was interrupted by a messenger delivering a telegram from Sean. Initially Marita was surged with alarm. For the feelings she'd had the day he'd left had been plaguing her, causing her to fear that something terrible was about to occur. But after she'd seen the message, she was relieved to read that he was okay, and that he only wanted to let her know he'd arrived in Lexington and that he missed her and couldn't wait to see her. Marita nearly cried from the joy that had inundated her heart. He was safe she'd thought happily as she realized her fears had only been a natural reaction to seeing him go. Marita now sighed as she again read the sweet words he'd placed in his note, thinking how lonely it felt with him not being around. He'd only been gone for two days, yet she missed him even more than she had during the weeks before he'd come to Cholena…

"_Are you busy?" _a voice stated, breaking Marita's reverie, causing her to look towards the door.

"_No. Come in."_ Marita asserted as she folded the telegram and casually put it away. Mrs. Prichard then entered the room, but there was a delay to her stride and her face was stiff, emitting a grave mood.

"_Is everything alright?"_ Marita asked with concern as the woman made her way to her desk.

"_I'm hoping it will be."_ the woman answered seriously_ "Can we talk?" _she asked.

"_Sure."_ Marita said. Then asked the woman to take a seat. Mrs. Prichard pulled a chair from one of the student's desks. Then sat down.

"_What's going on?"_ Marita queried, her worry reflected in her voice.

Silence –

"_It's about the gentleman who accompanied you to the Festival." _the woman said "_Mr. Logan wasn't it?"_

"_Yes."_ Marita confirmed as her mind instantly began to race, thinking of the past few days Sean had spent at the house. They'd been so careful during his stay, never going outside during the day unless there was no one around, keeping the curtains drawn on the front side of the house. And when he'd left, he'd chosen the first train out of Cholena because it was early morning, and he knew that there would be few people out. He'd even taken the back road to town to ensure that no one would spot him. But was that not enough? Had someone still seen him leaving the house…

"_What about him?"_ Marita finally asked, successfully hiding her uneasiness.

"_Several parents saw you with Mr. Logan at the Festival, and as a result, they have some… concerns with your choice for a suitor."_

Marita lowered her eyes to her hands which were folded in front of her on the desk. She was relieved that this was not about Sean's overnight stays at the house, but at the same time saddened by what she'd just heard. After the encounters she and Sean had experienced with some of the people at the Festival, which had included Mrs. Prichard and Holmes, Marita knew that the backlash was coming. However, she still wasn't prepared for the sorrow it would cause.

"_What kind of concerns?"_ Marita finally asked as she lifted her eyes, knowing exactly what the woman meant, but still wanting to hear what the parent's had alleged.

Silence –

"_Some parents think…that you courting a man who is… of a different ethnicity than yourself, may be confusing to the children."_

"_And how is that?" _Marita asked evenly

"_Well this is a school for Coloreds. Colored girls mostly, and many of the parents who send their daughters here want a good role model in a woman of color…and you, being a Negro and courting a white man is not the image these parents want to present to their children."_

"_I still don't understand how my choice for a suitor will affect the learning of the children that attend this school." _

"_Well considering it's not…common practice to see a woman of color courting a white gentleman, it could be very confusing to them."_ The woman recited, failing to explain her earlier statement.

"_That still doesn't explain how my relationship with Mr. Logan could be confusing?" _Marita pressedfirmly "_In fact my relationship is not much different from you teaching and managing this school, which is for Negro children, even though you're white." _

"_There is a vast difference between my teaching Negro children and me courting one." _The woman attested sharply.

"_Hm."_ Marita uttered offensively as she adjusted in her chair.

"_I'm sorry."_ Mrs. Prichard quickly repealed. _"I didn't mean to say that. It's just that some parents feel that it is improper for coloreds to court outside of their race. Hence they don't want their children to get the idea from their teacher that it's… alright to do so."_

"_And I'm sure you feel the same way." _Marita stated strongly, holding the woman's gaze, even though she was wounded inside.

"_Well… yes."_ Mrs. Prichard admitted hesitantly_ "Both I and Mrs. Stokes tend to agree with the parents…such a relationship can cause so many problems...such unpleasantness around the school, which is another concern of the parents…"_ She continued, trying to explain her view. _"In the end it would be better for everyone if people… kept to their own race."_

Marita briefly closed her eyes and quietly took a breath, trying hard to repress the hurt and maintain her composure. She could never get used to the attitudes associated with prejudice and intolerance. She could stay in Mrs. Prichard's former home amongst the beautiful things she'd left behind and even use them. She could teach at her school and attend various outings that had turnouts from every walk of life, but she was not to even think of courting outside of her race. Which was what this 'talk' was about; Marita was sure that there were indeed some concerns about hostility being directed at the school because of her relationship with Sean, but she also knew that this conversation was essentially about the improperness of her having a white gentleman caller.

"_I'm sorry if this upsets you."_ The woman said, suspending Marita's train of thought. "_But you must've known that this was the kind of response you would get upon being seen with Mr. Logan?"_

Silence –

"_I did." _Marita finally said, continuing to keep her composure in check._ "But I was hoping that wouldn't be the case with you. And that my relationship with Se…Mr. Logan, wouldn't mean the end of my job here."_

"_Oh Marita don't be so dramatic." _Mrs. Prichard stated seriously_ "This talk was just to inform you of the concerns Mrs. Stokes and I have encountered from the parents, and to also…encourage you to think carefully when Mr. Logan again wants to pay you a call…perhaps the next time he suggests an outing you could…discourage him from coming into town."_

Marita nearly laughed and cried. The woman had no idea that Sean had arrived on her doorstep without warning. Therefore she'd had no opportunity to 'discourage' his visit. And even if she'd been warned that he was coming, Marita wouldn't have done a thing to stop him she thought, her heart now flooding with pain as she recalled being nestled in his arms just days before… "_Mrs. Prichard…"_ she began her courage restored. _"Mr. Logan isn't just an old friend who is now a gentleman caller…He's my fiancé." _She confessed _"And we are planning to be married when I return to Lexington for Winter Break."_

The woman before her went as white as a sheet as the astonishment washed over. _"Well."_ She sighed negatively. Then turned her eyes from Marita and sat back in her chair...

"_Miss Peters, Desmond won't stop pulling my hair." _A young girl complained as she and the boy noisily entered the room, along with a parade of other children who all unknowingly interrupted what was going on.

"_Desmond!"_ Marita scolded, her voice baring a hint of fragility due to the weight on her mind. _"Haven't I told you that such behavior is not becoming of a gentleman."_ She nearly croaked

"_Yes Miss Peters."_ The boy responded dejectedly as he made his way to his desk.

"_Now what do you say to Stella?"_ Marita asked with more strength, as Desmond sat down in his chair. The boy lightly groaned; then turned and apologized to the girl who was sitting a couple of seats away.

"_I'm going to go."_ Mrs. Prichard said, bringing Marita's attention back to her. _"We'll finish this discussion at a later time." _She ended sternly.

Marita didn't speak, but acknowledged the woman's words with her eyes. Then watched with frustration and sadness as Mrs. Prichard rose from her chair and coldly left the room.

-

Sean slowly walked into his room and wearily closed the door behind him, exhausted from the journey home. The past two days had been hell. He'd gotten almost no sleep due the train he'd been on seemingly hitting every bump on the track, and it didn't help that he was missing Marita – missing her terribly. Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life. For on his way to the train depot he'd nearly turned around, several times, and returned to the Prichard's home, returned to her. But he'd forced himself to move forward, motivated in knowing that she'd join him soon. Sean dropped his small bag on the floor, then walked across the room and placed his briefcase on the desk. So much had changed he thought as he glanced around the room that now seemed foreign to him; he then turned his eyes to the view outside the window. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe that when he returned from Chicago he and Marita would be engaged and planning a future. Sean smiled to himself, thinking of their time together and her words regarding the incredibleness of life. It was indeed amazing he mused as his body was again rushed with yearning and fatigue. So very amazing. Sean then turned from the window and headed towards the bed. He needed to rest he thought sluggishly, which was the last thing he should be doing considering how much work he still had to do. But he had to lie down, to just relax and shut his eyes, even if it was just for a moment. Once Sean reached the bed, he slowly lay down, his eyes languidly closing as the bed's softness engulfed him. He quietly groaned as the tension eased from his muscles and his mind slowly drifted to a peaceful state of…

"_Well I see you finally found your way home."_ An indignant voice said. Sean's eyes snapped open, and he turned his head towards the door. Pa he thought with a sigh; then ran his hand down his face.

"_How did you know I was back?" _he asked tiredly as he slowly sat up, turning his back to his father.

"_One of the workers saw you come up."_ Ned answered shortly _"Where have you been?"_ he continued before Sean could respond _"I've been trying to find you for a week …"_

Sean closed his eyes; sighing, as a million things ran through his mind; his work, his family, Isaac, Marita, who he longed for just as much as he did sleep. He was so tired, and was in no position to confess where he'd been, but he knew that he had no choice. For he'd detected his father's foul mood, and therefore knew that his pa would not let him rest until he'd learned why he'd disappeared for more than a week.

"_Well?"_ his father stated impatiently

"_I'm sorry Pa…"_ Sean finally answered as he stood from the bed, and turned to face his father, who still stood in the door. _"There was something… I needed to take care of."_

"_Something you needed to take care of? I thought your business in Chicago concluded over a week ago." _Ned exclaimed tartly, still frustrated by all that had gone wrong while Sean was away and how he could've used his son's help. _"So where were you?"_ he asked again, now walking further into the room._ "Cause you certainly weren't in Chicago or Lafayette, the place from which you sent your last telegram."_

Sean lightly rubbed the side of his neck as he took a breath, trying to ease his nerves and weariness. _"I was in Michigan." _He uttered with a sigh.

"_Michigan?"_ his father questioned with bewilderment _"What on earth were you doi…" _Ned's words instantly faltered as realization came upon him. For a moment he could only stare at his son, who nervously held his eyes, waiting with bated breath for his response. Needing a second to gather his thoughts, Ned turned away, using the moment to quietly shut the bedroom door, ensuring that no one would hear where their conversation was about to go. "_You were in Michigan?"_ he repeated as he again turned to face his son.

"_Yes."_

"_All this time… you were in Michigan…with Marita?"_

"_Yes."_

Ned heaved a sigh, shaking his head in disbelief as his mind now assessed what might've went on while Sean was there. _"Do I have to ask why?"_ he inquired uncomfortably.

"_Pa you know why."_ Sean answered, exhaustion and emotion cracking his voice. _"I couldn't keep pretending that she wasn't in this world. That it was best for us to be apart. I had to tell her what I was feeling, so I went to Cholena…"_

"_And?"_ Ned implored solemnly as he held Sean's gaze.

"_And…it was incredible..."_ Sean confessed passionately, wanting so badly to say more, to fully express how wonderful his time with Marita had been, but stopping himself when his father awkwardly dropped his eyes. _"I told her I loved her…" _he continued_ "Then I asked her to marry me and she said yes."_ He finished unevenly.

"_You did what!"_ Ned contended; his eyes returning to his son in shock.

"_I asked Marita to be my wife."_ Sean repeated strongly. _"And she accepted."_

Ned couldn't respond. For he was still trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just heard. The moment Sean had said he'd been in Michigan, Ned knew that more had went on than he wanted to think about, but he never expected such an announcement he thought as he slowly walked across the room. Or didn't he? He mused as he took a moment to escape out the window. He'd seen first hand how deeply Sean felt for Marita. Did he really believe that his son could spend a week with her, then turn away and act as if nothing had happened? Ned sighed; then spoke…

"_Sean I know that you love Marita."_ he began slowly as he turned to face his son. _"And that you want…a life with her…but son I don't think… marriage is such a good idea."_ He ended somberly.

"_Good idea?"_ Sean repelled, holding his father's stare. _"Well what do you propose I do?"_ he continued. _"Because I won't give her up. And I won't treat her like the hired help in front of the world, but behind closed doors as my partner, my lover…she deserves better than that."_

"_You're right. She does deserve better."_ Ned concurred _"But I'm not so sure better is what she'll get being your wife. When people learn of your plans to marry they will treat her with contempt and disrespect. Neither one of you deserve that."_

"_Pa we're not concerned with society's issues with our relationship…"_ Sean countered

"_Well you should be."_ Ned interjected _"There are laws in Tennessee and Virginia, hell nearly all of the states of the former Confederacy that prohibits a relationship such as yours and Marita's. And there are assemblymen who are working to get such laws reinstated here. It's only a matter of time before they succeed. What will you do when your marriage is declared invalid and you are ordered to live apart or go to jail? Then there is your job as Deputy Director and Marita's job in Michigan. You both could be jeopardizing your futures if you pursue this…"_

Sean's gaze fell away from his father, his heart aching with disappointment and his mind deep in thought. Though he knew that his pa wouldn't be shouting from the rooftops about his impending nuptials, and that he would bring up the difficulties he and Marita would face, Sean was hoping to have an inkling of his support, hoping that he and Marita wouldn't have to do this without him being in their corner…

"_Son I want you to be happy."_ Ned continued, drawing Sean from his musings and his eyes back to him. _"I want both you and Marita to be happy….and believe it or not, together, if that's what you both really want…but I just don't want you to have to face the hatred…and perhaps even the violence that will come when your relationship becomes known. You have a great future as Deputy Director, and Marita has a wonderful position teaching in Cholena. I would hate to see the success you've both achieved, destroyed by this kind of choice."_

"_Pa I understand your concern."_ Sean stated seriously _"But Marita and I aren't naïve to the future we will face. We know what we're risking in choosing to be together. We've talked about the laws, and the hatred, and the possible violence that will come. And we still want to give this a try. We want to be married and to have a family. We want everything that comes with building a life together…and though we know that it won't be easy, not even in the slightest sense, we also know that we can handle anything as long as we face it together." _

Ned studied his son with worry and pride. He was amazed at Sean's courage and strength. And there was no doubt that Sean loved Marita and that he was indeed sure about his choice, but Ned still had to be sure. He had to be certain within himself that this was what Sean really wanted.

"_Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" _Ned asked _"Because once you go down this road there's no turning back."_

"_Pa I've never been more sure of anything in my life." _Sean declared earnestly, his eyes remaining fixed on his father's stare.

"_Is Marita sure?"_

"_Yes." _Sean uttered indubitably

Ned sighed and looked away, accepting that there was no doubt with Sean regarding his choice. He was solid as a rock and wanted this with absolute certainty. _"Well I'm still not thrilled with your decision…" _Ned finally stated as he returned his eyes to Sean. _"But you are a man now, and therefore old enough to make your own decisions…and despite my issues with your choice…I know that you want this more than anything in this world…so… I'll do what I can to help you…and Marita." _

"_Thank you."_ Sean stated calmly, obscuring his relief. _"Your support means more than you know."_

Ned smiled weakly at his son; his concern still apparent. _"So when do you plan to marry?"_ he asked, forcing excitement into his voice. Sean hesitated, seeing his father's lingering doubt, but Ned again urged his son to speak, and Sean then complied, cautiously detailing he and Marita's plans as his father listened intently with apprehension still troubling his mind.


	30. Letting Go Is Hard to Do

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Next chapter coming up…

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

"_Even when you're working you're beautiful."_ Holmes said from the doorway of Marita's classroom.

Marita looked up from the papers on her desk, startled by Holmes' voice, but not in the least surprised to see him. Though he'd kept away, she hadn't seen him since their encounter at the Fall Festival, Holmes was not the kind of man who gave up so easily. Hence Marita knew that he'd again pay her a visit, during which time she'd have to put a stop to his calls for good.

"_I'm glad you're here."_ she eventually stated.

"_Really?"_ the man responded with delight. Then slowly entered the room.

"_Well…we need to talk."_ Marita corrected solemnly, failing to return his smile.

Perceiving her tone, the smile faded from Holmes' face. _"Is something wrong?"_ He asked, now coming to stand in front of her desk.

"_Yes."_ Marita uttered. _"Please, have a seat."_

Holmes took a seat in the chair positioned in front of Marita's desk and waited for her to speak, but she didn't begin right away, because her mind was still pondering other things. In a few days, she would be meeting with Mrs. Prichard and Mrs. Stokes perhaps to learn if she'd keep her job. She was worried, concern with how their decision would affect her and Sean. But she couldn't think of that now, she had to deal with Holmes she deemed. She was still not sure how to say what needed to be said, and she was irritated with herself for not handling this sooner. She'd been irresponsible in allowing him to call on her in the first place, knowing that she wasn't over Sean and that David was very fond of her. Then she'd failed to end their "courtship", if that's what their two outings would be called, which had ultimately led to Holmes challenging Sean. She should've straightened this out weeks ago, but now weeks ago had gone by and it was time, today, to make things right.

"_I want to apologize." _Marita finally began

"_For what?"_ Holmes immediately questioned

"_For being unfair to you."_ She stated seriously _"I accepted your calls, even though I knew that my heart was some place else."_

"_Well you told me from the beginning that you weren't looking for a suitor…"_

"_But I still shouldn't have accepted your calls."_ Marita interjected _"I knew that you were fond of me and therefore should've known that you may… develop feelings that I couldn't …reciprocate."_

Holmes lowered his gaze, appearing to ponder what she'd said. Then he lifted his eyes and spoke. _"You want me to stop coming by don't you?"_

Silence –

"_Yes." _Marita uttered solemnly, hating to hurt the man in this way, but knowing that she had no other choice.

Silence –

"_Has Mr. Logan asked you to marry him?"_ Holmes asked bluntly; openly confirming what she suspected he already knew. That Sean was the man in her heart.

Silence –

"_Yes."_ Marita answered honestly. Her heart aching with joy and longing as she remembered Sean's proposal; conflicting with the sorrow she now felt towards Holmes.

For a moment Holmes held her gaze, the hurt and dejection apparent in his eyes. _"Forgive me if I am overstepping my bounds…" _he said_ "But do you really believe that you belong with Sean Logan? That you can have a future…with a white man?"_ he ended frankly.

"_I do."_ Marita responded staunchly.

Holmes sighed in frustration, not ready to accept her answer or to give up. _"What kind of life do you think you'll have being tied to this man? You'll be forever fighting prejudice and will therefore never be happy. You deserve so much better." _he argued passionately as he moved to clasp her hands_. "I can give you better."_

"_No David you can't." _She said uneasily as she moved her hands away.

"_Why not?" _the man persisted.

"_Because Sean is the man for me. He makes me happy."_ Marita stated earnestly _"And I want a life with him. I love him, which is not going to change…"_

The man closed his eyes and slightly lowered his head._ "David you are a good man." _she continued_ "And you deserve someone special to share your life with, but that someone is not me."_ Marita ended seriously.

"_You sound so sure."_ David countered, his eyes now open again fixed upon her.

"_David I am sure." _She said

Holmes held Marita's stare until he saw that she was steady in her response, and he then couldn't take it anymore. He looked away, across the room at an adjacent wall, staring at an invisible spot.

"_Are you okay?"_ Marita tentatively asked.

Silence –

"_No..."_ the man uttered honestly as he returned his eyes to her face. _"But with time…I guess… I'll be okay."_

"_I hope so." _Marita genuinely replied.

Silence –

"_I should…I should go."_ Holmes said as he slowly stood from his chair. Then moved to leave, but stopped and turned back to face her. _"I really hope that it works out for you… and that Mr. Logan …can keep you safe." _

"_It will, and he will."_ Marita assured him.

The man stood there a moment looking as if he wanted to say more, then he reluctantly turned away and exited the classroom.

-

Vivian entered the building that housed the Office of Regional Affairs, feeling a sense of déjà vu, which caused her to remember the last time she was there, and just like today, on her way to the Deputy Director's office. It had been several months ago, and she'd been planning to pay a call on Sean to apologize for the argument they'd had and to perhaps make an attempt to reconcile once more. But instead she'd come across Pete Dixon and had almost immediately become distracted from Sean, giving few thoughts, over the past several months, to reconciling with him. Pete was special in that way, giving a girl hope after being heartbroken. Hence he was the reason why she was here now she thought. She wanted to be sure that he was okay. Her father had been livid when he'd caught them together before, and since then Pete hadn't tried to contact her. She wanted to make sure her father hadn't threatened him in anyway. Let him know that despite everything she wanted to remain friends and perhaps keep in touch while she was away. Vivian continued down the hall now thinking how risky it was for her to try and see Pete at Sean's office, but that's why she'd come during lunch, because if Sean was keeping to his normal schedule, which before they broke up was lunch away from the office, then Pete would probably be there alone, since he always said he stuck around the office during lunch. Vivian then turned the corner and immediately saw that the door to Sean's office was ajar. He's here she thought with relief and joy; then headed for the office door…

As soon as Vivian walked into the room she nearly gasped when she saw Sean. And she was even more stunned by the tender feelings that rose within her for him.

"_Vivian!"_ Sean said with surprise as he quickly obscured the item he'd been holding in his hand, putting it away in a pouch.

"_Sean."_ She said nervously _"What do you have there?"_ she resumed, trying to calm herself by focusing her attention on the sac he had in his hand.

"_It's nothing."_ Sean lied, as he put the velvet pouch in his desk drawer. _"Just something for Alice."_

"_If you're rethinking your choice maybe I can help."_ Vivian unsteadily offered, as she walked into the room.

"_No."_ Sean asserted promptly _"I'm happy with my choice."_ He said, thinking of Marita and how the jewelry Vivian had nearly caught him with was a ring for his future bride. How would Vivian take such news he briefly wondered, thankful that he would never know. For after he speaks with Isaac, and then inform his family of his plans, he and Marita intended to quietly marry, hoping a low-key ceremony would help them avoid any hostility. Then they'd immediately leave town. Vivian wouldn't know of his marriage until well after he was gone.

"_So, what… brings you by?"_ Sean asked cautiously, now thinking of the ugly argument he and Vivian had had the last time they'd spoken. _"It's been months…." _He added.

Vivian didn't answer. For she was thinking of her "involvement" with Pete and how she was there to see him, instead of Sean, but she couldn't say it. She couldn't tell her former fiancé that she was there for another gentleman because it would imply that she'd moved on, which was something that she was no longer sure of, she thought with confusion.

"_Vivian?"_ Sean uttered, concerned that she'd failed to answer his question.

"_I'm sorry..." _She said, her mind returning to the moment at hand. Then she paused before continuing_. "I …came here to see you."_ She finally stated when she spoke, and became disheartened when uneasiness instantly showed in Sean's stance. _"Don't worry I'm not here to argue…" _she quickly declared, forcing a laugh, hiding the hurt inside. _"I came by to say congratulations…and goodbye."_ She finished, thinking how this was not what she'd come there to do, but that it was still the truth. She did want to congratulate him on his success and say goodbye before she left for Europe. She just didn't know that was what she wanted to do until she'd seen him.

"_Congratulations and goodbye?" _Sean questioned. His face now etched with bewilderment.

"_I heard that you'll be honored at the Assemblyman's Dinner for your work on the hospital project, and I wanted to say congratulations."_ She clarified.

"_Thank you, but that still doesn't explain your goodbye." _Sean said

Silence –

"_I'm saying goodbye because I'm …leaving town."_ Vivian confessed

It took a second for the statement to soak in before Sean finally responded with authentic surprise. _"When? Where are you going?"_ he queried.

"_Europe, to visit with Mother…and William."_ She answered, studying him closely, hoping for a hint of displeasure in his eyes, but was disappointed when she saw none. _"I'll be leaving in a few days."_ She said.

"_I don't know what to say."_ Sean replied still reeling from the shock as Vivian thought to herself how nice it would be if he told her he would miss her and even better if he told her that he didn't want her to go. _"How long will you be gone?"_ he asked.

"_I don't know, a few months…maybe a year."_ she stated, yet hoping that he would say the words she wanted to hear, but at the same time reproaching herself for having such feelings.

"_Well however long you're gone, you'll be missed…."_ Sean said _"Especially by Wilhelmina and your father."_ He abruptly added, not wanting to give Vivian the wrong impression.

"_Perhaps by Wilhelmina." _Vivian said lightly, covering her dejection at his response. _"But I doubt father will miss me at all. Considering he's the one that's sending me away."_

"_What? Why?"_ Sean asked, again baffled.

"_It's a long story…" _Vivian answered. _"…Anyway I should go. I still have a lot to do to prepare for my trip." _She ended shakily. Then quickly turned to leave, needing to get away before she broke down in tears.

"Vivian wait." Sean asserted.

Vivian stopped, suppressing her tears before she turned back to face him. _"I'm sorry for the way things ended between us." _Sean conveyed with sincerity_ "I never wanted to hurt you."_

"_I know."_ She responded softly, holding his stare.

Silence –

"_You should probably get going."_ Sean suddenly suggested as he averted his eyes, now uncomfortable with Vivian's gaze.

"_You're probably right."_ She reluctantly agreed. _"I guess this is …goodbye then."_

"_I guess it is."_ Sean uttered impassively, attempting to undue anything that might've been misconstrued. _"Have a safe trip."_

"_Thank you."_ Vivian expressed quietly, as she stared at Sean a moment longer, futilely hoping for a look deeper than the blankness his eyes were emitting, before finally turning and leaving the room, now unsure if she could leave town still caring for him the way she did.

-

Pete nervously knocked on the door to Asa's office, wondering why the man wanted to see him after he'd given him everything he'd had on Sean. Maybe the man was still after him, still wanting to take him down over his friendship with Vivian, but that didn't make sense he reasoned. Asa would never call a meeting with him to tell him he was going to destroy him, he would just do it. Pete thought, then rapped on the door again.

"_Come in."_ he heard Asa say from inside the room. Pete then slowly opened the door and entered the office.

"_Sit down."_ Asa commanded

Pete hesitated a moment, then sat down. _"What's this all about?"_ he asked. _"I gave you everything I had on Logan."_

"_That may be."_ Asa said tightly, as he thought of Sean's revolting letter. _"But your work isn't finished." _He continued.

"_What do you mean my work isn't finished?"_ Pete asserted, perplexed with Asa's statement.

"_You're going to help me finish Sean Logan for good."_

"_How so?"_ Pete asked, confused and a bit fearful of what the man might say.

"_The Assemblyman's Dinner is coming up soon, and as I understand it Sean will be honored for his work on the hospital project. This would be the perfect forum to 'highlight' his licentious deeds."_

"_And what does that have to do with me?"_ Pete asked

"_You're going to be the one to expose him for what he is."_ The man ordered strongly

"_And what are you going to be doing?"_

Asa gazed at Pete with the utmost contempt. Then answered. _"I'm going to sit back and watch his world crumble."_

Pete sighed. Thinking how this whole plot for revenge was insane, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to capitalize off of it. If Asa wanted him apart of his execution in taking down Sean, the man would have to pay. _"You know this is going to cost you."_ Pete stated calmly.

"_Don't push me." _Asa retorted sharply _"You should be thanking me for sparing you after I caught you consorting with my daughter."_

"_Hey I was about to skip town until you came up with this brilliant plan to included me in your take down of Logan. Now you either pay me or you do this on your own."_ Pete countered firmly

Asa held Pete's stare, wishing he could be rid of this man once and for all, but needing now for him to help carry out his vengeance against Sean. _"All right."_ He uttered heatedly. _"How much do you want?"_

"_The usual."_ Pete sternly answered _"Now what is it you want me to do."_


	31. A Request Denied

Thanks everyone for reading and responding!

jess – Your godmother gives great advice!

Victoria – Welcome to the story. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

This chapter is kind of long, so be warned. Okay the dash/dashes I normally use to divide the sections are not loading for some reason, so I divided the sections with solid lines. I don't like it . :( But I don't have a choice. So,I hope that it doesn't distract too much from the reading.

**Chapter Thirty**

"_I'm going to pack all of your coats and shawls."_ Wilhelmina said as she pulled them from the closet. _"You'll no doubt need them in Paris."_

"_Perhaps."_ Vivian muttered as she gazed out the window.

"_Vivian I know that you're not happy with your father sending you away."_ Wilhelmina said in response to Vivian's somber reply. _"But it's for your own good."_ She continued, now folding the shawls and placing them in Vivian's suitcase. _"You moping around over a gentleman who has never once called upon you is proof that this trip is what's best."_ She added

"_I'm not moping around because of Pete."_ Vivian contested

"_Well then what is it?"_ the woman asked as she gave the young lady her full attention, ceasing to pack the suitcase.

Silence –

"_It's Sean."_ Vivian confessed with a sigh

"_Sean?"_ Wilhelmina exclaimed _"Why would you be moping around over Sean Logan?"_ she asked with perplexity.

Vivian again sighed and turned away from the window to face Wilhelmina. _"I saw him the other day…" _she explained_ "when I went to town to see Pete."_ She continued, answering Wilhelmina's silent question of when and why. _"I ran into Sean at his office…and when I saw him I realized that I still care for him…I think that I may even still love him."_ She finished piteously, her eyes pleading for some glimpse of understanding in Wilhelmina's scolding stare.

"_And what does that have to do with you leaving?"_ the woman asked, even though she had some idea where Vivian's statement was going.

"_Wilhelmina I don't want to leave Lexington if I still love Sean. I can't leave him, not feeling this way."_

"_Child what are you talking about you can't leave him?"_ Wilhelmina asked, her hands coming to rest on her hips. _"He's not yours to leave. Sean Logan has been out of your life for months, and furthermore, I thought you were sweet on Pete Dixon."_

"_I know that Sean's been out of my life for months." _Vivian whined _"And I'm still very fond of Pete…but I think…that after seeing Sean that maybe we can still have a chance."_

"_Oh Vivian."_ Wilhelmina sighed with frustration _"I can't believe that you're doing this to yourself again, after one visit with Sean Logan. What's giving you this idea that you and he can still court? Did he tell you he loved you and that he wanted to reunite?"_ she asked, already knowing that if this had occurred Vivian would have told her days ago.

Silence –

"_No"_ Vivian answered reluctantly. The hurt flaring up in her heart as she remembered how Sean had not even told her he'd miss her while she was gone.

"_Then why do you think that there's any chance for you and Sean to reunite?"_ the woman asked with bewilderment.

"_I don't know."_ Vivian sighed as she began to pace, obviously frustrated and confused _"Maybe if I didn't pressure him this time. I think that he might be uncomfortable expressing what he's really feeling because he fears that I'll instantly demand marriage. Maybe if I just let him know that we don't have to think about marr…"_

"_Stop right there."_ Wilhelmina interjected, causing Vivian's words to cease and her pacing to halt. _"If you and Sean reunited he would have to offer you nothing less than marriage."_ The woman contended strongly _"And we both know that that's not going to happen. Sean has already stated his feelings toward you. Now let him go and stop this nonsense in thinking that you two can be together."_

"_It's not nonsense!"_ Vivian countered weakly, trying to convince herself that there was some merit to her feelings.

"_If it's not nonsense then what is it?"_ Wilhelmina asked

Vivian didn't answer. She was thinking, conflicted over her feelings. Maybe Wilhelmina was right, she mused, even though she knew that she still cared for Sean. Maybe no matter how many liberties she gave him with their relationship it wouldn't work. After all, he had ended things with her, had made no effort to reunite and had showed no feelings beyond friendship when she'd seen him several days ago. Maybe the potential that she saw for a reunion was just her thrusting her hopes onto a futile situation.

"_Vivian?"_ Wilhelmina pressed

"_Maybe you're right."_ The young lady reluctantly conceded. _"I don't know why I even thought that Sean and I could again have a chance. After all that's happened between us…we can't go back."_ She forced herself to say.

"_Well I do think that you still love him."_ Wilhelmina said, knowing that Vivian was struggling with her conclusion. "_And upon seeing him again you realized that those feeling were still there, but that's no reason to upset your life. I know that you don't want to leave Lexington, but I think that this trip is exactly what you need to rediscover who you are before you again start receiving gentleman callers."_

"_You're right."_ Vivian said with confidence, the falseness of which she was able to hide. _"Though I loathe the thought of spending months with mother and William, it could be quite beneficial to me…I'll be away from Sean…and Pete…and when I return it'll be like a new a beginning!"_

"_Now that's the spirit!"_ Wilhelmina concurred with excitement and relief. _"I know that you're still struggling with your feelings for Sean, and perhaps even for Pete too." _The woman said knowingly_ "But you'll get over them, both of them. If you just take the time to heal, which means no courting in Paris." _The woman ordered in a motherly tone.

"_Wilhelmina!" _

"_I mean it Vivian."_ The woman reinforced, holding Vivian's gaze until the young woman acknowledged what she had instructed. "N_ow I have to get back to packing your things. There's still so much to get done and…"_

Vivian watched as Wilhelmina resumed her task of removing items from the closet and putting them away in her suitcase, but was hardly listening to what the woman was saying. For she was thinking, listening to her heart that still felt that there may be chance for she and Sean. That maybe she should again see him, be certain that it was over before leaving for Paris.

* * *

"_Pa?"_ Alice called as she peeked into the horse's stall. _"Oh it's you."_ She stated indignantly when she saw Jeremy, then quickly turned to go. 

"_Alice wait!"_ Jeremy asserted, dropping the pail he was holding, to follow her out the stall. "Wait!" he said again as he came up behind her and thoughtlessly grabbed her arm.

"_Take your hands off of me."_ Alice retorted.

"_I'm sorry."_ Jeremy uttered, jerking his hand back. _"I just want to talk."_

"_We have nothing to talk about."_ Alice replied angrily, then moved to walk away.

"_Why are you doing this?"_ He asked desperately, determined to get her attention in any way he could. He knew why she was shutting him out, why she hadn't spoken to him in weeks, but he thought that by feigning ignorance of the obvious he could get her to talk. _"Why are you so angry with me?" _he pushed.

Alice heaved a disbelieving sigh as she stopped and turned back to face him. _"Please don't stand there pretending like you don't know why I'm so angry." _She stated heatedly. _"You lied to me."_ She continued. _"You convinced me and my family that you'd never had a family and that you felt blessed to have us in your life, when you were really just using us to get close to your daughter."_

Jeremy groaned in distress, running his hand through his hair, hating to hear Alice view him as a user, but satisfied that he at least had her talking._ "Okay I did use you and your family to get to Lexington so that I could be near Danielle."_ he admitted remorsefully _"But I wasn't lying when I told you I'd never had a real family. I've spent most of my life in orphan…"_

"_Spare me the sob story."_ Alice interjected _"I've heard it before, and this time it's not going to work."_

"_Why can't you believe me when I say that I'm sorry?"_ Jeremy pleaded. _"I admit that I lied and that I used you and your family. I was wrong. And I am sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry for hurting you."_ He ended earnestly

"_You're not sorry for hurting me."_ Alice alleged fiercely _"You're just sorry that you got caught... You know Clay was right."_ She continued, her anger mounting at his desolate gaze. _"You're just a liar and a thief and I wish that my father had never brought you into this family."_ She finished viciously, but immediately regretted the words that had sprung from her lips.

Jeremy sighed, closing his eyes at the hurt he was feeling, but knowing that this was all his doing and probably what he deserved. _"I'm sorry."_ He again said, his eyes now open. I'm sorry…that you…don't want me here…" he expressed sadly holding Alice's stare. The girl wanted to apologize for the horrible things she'd said, but before she could swallow her pride and speak, Jeremy turned and walked away, realizing that even if he wanted to remain on the Logan ranch, it would be impossible with the kind of hostility he'd created. He had to resume his original plans, he thought dismally, for there was no way for him to repair the damage he'd done except for him to leave the Logans, leave Lexington as soon as possible.

* * *

Sean stood motionless on the Peter's porch, his palms sweaty and his stomach in knots. He'd been home for nearly two weeks and just now, only days before Marita was to arrive in Lexington had he finally mustered the courage to come and speak with her father. Originally he'd planned to speak with Isaac soon after he'd spoken with his pa, but after his father's less than enthusiastic response to he and Marita's plans, Sean had to re-think his approach. So he'd waited, thinking he'd take an extra day or two to prepare himself more before he talked with Marita's father, but before he knew it, he'd gotten buried in work and then there was no time left. He had to talk with Isaac, now, today, before Marita arrived in town. Sean deeply inhaled, briefly wondering when the last time he'd been such a nervous wreck. Then he remembered. It had only been two times before, both being years earlier. The first was when he had to give his first speech at a Tobacco Merchant Society Meeting and the second was when he'd first kissed Marita. Sean thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest during the latter, that he would die from anxiety before he could taste her lips, but he made it through. And her lips were the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted in his life, and still was he thought longing, his heart aching at the memory he'd just recalled. Sean closed his eyes and again took a deep breath, trying to quell his anxiety and settle his soul. Telling himself that this talk would go well. He then opened his eyes, determined and composed, then lifted his hand and knocked on the Peter's door… 

"_Sean!"_ Isaac said unexpectedly when he opened the door. _"Is everything all right?"_ he asked, thinking how the young man hardly ever came by unless there was a problem with one of the horses.

"_Yes sir."_ Sean answered _"Can we talk?" _He requested nervously.

"_Sure."_ The man said, yet curious as to why Sean would want to talk to him. _"Come in."_ he welcomed, stepping aside to let the young man into the house.

Sean stepped over the home's threshold and instantly recalled the last time he was there. It had been months earlier, during the Summer, the night he and Marita had almost made love. God he missed her he thought as his heart ached for her closeness, her voice…

"_So how's your work going in town?"_ Isaac queried, disrupting Sean's thoughts, as he led the young man further into the house.

"_Pretty good."_ Sean replied unevenly, still battling nerves and his longing for Marita. _"We're just trying to get everything squared away before …we…um…"_ Sean's coherent thought immediately vanished, jumbled by the rush of heated memories that came when Isaac led him into the sitting room. It still looked the same, he observed, just like it had in July. The only difference was there were no old embers in the fireplace, and there was no Marita, staring at him from across the room in that sensuous gown that had revealed nothing.

"_Are you all right?"_ Isaac asked, again breaking Sean's train of thought as he turned to the young man, not understanding his sudden stammering. _"If it's too warm in here we can talk in the kitchen."_ He suggested, seeing that Sean appeared to be a little flushed.

"_It is a bit warm."_ Sean confessed awkwardly, embarrassed that the heat he was feeling had nothing to do with the fire in the hearth.

"_Well the kitchen it is then."_ Isaac said as he led Sean out of the sitting room and across the hall to the kitchen. When they entered the room, Isaac immediately offered Sean a seat at the table and a cup of tea, but Sean declined the drink and took a seat. Then waited anxiously, fighting his yearning for Marita, as Isaac prepared himself a cup of tea.

"_So what is it you want to talk about?"_ the man asked as he joined Sean at the table.

Sean immediately trembled inside, thinking of what he was about to say, at the possible reaction Isaac would emit. What if the man failed to give him and Marita his blessing? What would that mean for them? He thought worriedly. Though he and Marita had touched on the possibility of such a response, they'd never really discussed how to deal with such an occurrence.

"_Sean?"_ Isaac asserted, shattering the young man's thoughts. "_What is it you want to talk about?" _he repeated.

Silence –

"_It's Marita…"_ Sean finally said. Then paused, still trying to gather his courage, and center his thoughts.

Seeing Sean's diffidence, Isaac thought to urge the young man to continue, when suddenly he detected the source of Sean's struggle. _"Look Sean, I know that you…care for Marita…and thus want to know more about her time in Michigan, how she's really doi…"_

"_Isaac." _Sean interjected, stopping the man before he could continue. _"You don't have to…say how Marita's really doing…I know." _He confessed.

"_Really?"_ Isaac responded with surprise, remembering that the last time he'd received a letter from his daughter she'd stated that she still wasn't writing to Sean. _"So you've heard from her?"_ he asked.

Sean briefly lowered his eyes, not knowing how to answer the man's question, contemplating whether he should tell Marita's father that he'd visited her while he was away. Then he again returned his attention to the man across the way and responded. _"Yes. I've …heard from Marita." _He answered honestly. Then hesitated, still debating what he should say next before he continued. _"What's more…I've also seen her."_ He declared.

"_Seen her? When?" _Isaac asked, not grasping the gist of what Sean was trying to say.

Silence –

"_On my way home from Chicago…I stopped off in Michigan."_ Sean clarified

Isaac sat there, saying not a word, staring at the young man before him as a series of intense feelings ran through him. He was shocked, along with angry, as he remembered Ned's fury over his son not returning from Chicago as expected. How the man couldn't even track his son down in Illinois or Indiana. How it was as if he'd dropped off the face of the earth. When the reality was he was in Cholena, paying a call upon his daughter, no doubt without warning. Isaac became more infuriated, as he recalled his daughter's feelings towards Sean, how hard it was for her to leave Lexington because of him, and now Sean was sitting here telling him that he'd gone to see her "on his way home," which meant that he'd spent nearly a week in Cholena with his daughter. Isaac wanted to explode at the implication, but he remained quite, keeping his feelings hidden from his guest, as he smoothly turned his eyes to the cup before him, slowly lifting to take a swig from his brew. He then waited a moment, letting the hot tea flow down his throat, scorching his chest, before he returned the cup to it's place on the table and finally conveyed a response.

"_You went to Michigan?" _Isaac stated calmly, even though he was fuming inside. "_That's not exactly on the route home is it?"_

A wave of nerves washed over Sean, for he was not naive to the feelings he was certain the man was trying to obscure, but he pushed forward, swallowing his anxiety before he spoke. _"No, it isn't." _Sean answered uneasily _"But that's where Marita is, and that's where I had to go." _He said, his nervousness gradually starting to subside as he open his heart. "_You see sir I… my feelings for your daughter go beyond caring…and friendship…"_ he continued. _"I love her. I love, Marita… and I want to marry her."_ He finished sincerely.

"_Marry her?"_ Isaac uttered in disbelief, his displeasure now exuding in his voice. _"Is that what you told her when you called on her in Michigan?"_ he asked sharply.

Silence –

"_Yes."_ Sean affirmed strongly. _"After expressing to her my feelings…I asked Marita to be my wife."_

Silence –

"_And now… you want my blessing?" _Isaac questioned tartly, now understanding the young man's visit and therefore not needing to ask what his daughter's response had been. He knew that if Sean went to her and opened his heart, that his daughter no doubt crumbled under the deep tenderness she felt for him and in turn accepted his proposal.

"_Yes."_ Sean answered truthfully as he continued to hold the man's livid stare. _"I came here to ask for your blessing."_

Isaac sourly scoffed, shaking his head, astounded and angered even more by what he was hearing. _"Do you know what people…preachers, judges, and men like your boss call a relationship between a Negro and a white?"_ he asked hotly. _"They call it a 'product of evil.'" _He said, before Sean could respond. "_They believe that you, a white man, wanting to marry my Negro daughter is the epitome of sin…and do you know what that will mean for you, and worse for my daughter if you should marry?"_ he asked sternly, trying hard to keep his anger under control.

"_Sir I am aware of the difficulties…"_

"_Difficulties?"_ Isaac interjected fiercely _"Is that what you call the possibility of my daughter being humiliated and defiled, ostracized from the community because of her ties to you? Because I think you're misguided in thinking that such incidents are just "difficulties" you'll have to overcome." _

"_Isaac I'm not oblivious to the hatred people will assert when they learn of my relationship with your daughter." _Sean countered staunchly. _"I've seen the violence and the isolation that can spin from miscegenation bu …" _

"_Then why are you sitting here asking for my daughter's hand in marriage?" _Isaac interjected angrily_ "Why are you willing to subject her to such risks?"_

"_Sir with all do respect, I'm not subjecting Marita to anything." _Sean contested stiffly _"She has chosen to take this risk, as have I, and despite the negative repercussions we will surely face, we're just as sure that we can get through all of it, that we can have a life together, just as others have done in situations akin to ours."_

"_Sean you're not some poor man living on the outskirts of town, rarely seen by the people of this community and thus can live in peace and obscurity with a woman of color." _Isaac challenged tightly. _"You're one of the wealthiest men in Lexington and the Deputy Director of Regional Affairs. You can't marry my daughter and expect to encounter minimal hostility…"_

"_And that's why I'm resigning as Deputy Director and leaving Lexington…" _Sean countered fervently.

"_And going where? To Michigan?" _Isaac queried, immediately perceiving what Sean was implying. _"Do you really think that leaving Lexington will protect you from the prejudices in this world? That the north will provide you with peace and protection? Because it won't."_ the man stated furiously _"There's been racism and violence up there, just like there's been down here..."_

"_Isaac you have to know that I would never allow anything to happen to Marita." _Sean interjected firmly his eyes holding the man's gaze. _"I love her, more than my own life, and I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe." _He ended determinedly.

"_Don't tell me how much you love my daughter." _Isaac rebutted severely _"Because if you truly loved her the way you say you do, you'd walk away. You'd protect her in the best way you know how, which would be to leave her to the life she's building in Cholena instead of asking her to start a life with you." _

Sean didn't say a word, his heart hurting with sadness as he desperately tried to compose a response that would reassure Marita's father, make him understand their position, but he could think of nothing, only that he loved his daughter, something the man already knew and didn't believe, and that he couldn't spend his life not waking by her side, not sharing her accomplishments, or hearing her thoughts. He needed her like the foliage needed the sun, and though undoubtedly selfish, Sean couldn't let go of her again. _"Isaac I don…"_

"_Don't bother."_ The man interrupted "_Cause there is nothing that you can say that will convince me to grant you my daughter's hand in marriage…."_ He finished angrily

"_Isaac…"_

"_You should go."_ The man again interjected, his eyes reproaching Sean with his furious stare.

For a moment Sean didn't move. He was frustrated and stunned by how horribly this conversation had gone, worried about what it meant for the future he and Marita had planned. Sean wanted to say more, to again try and convince the man of his intentions, but instead he let the matter go, choosing to quietly leave without a word, knowing that tonight, and sadly possibly never, would he be able to sway the Isaac's adamant response.

* * *

Asa walked slowly through the bustling saloon, observing the drunkards and the men playing cards. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't be caught dead in such a seedy place, but what he was planning was anything but normal. Though he had Pete set with what was to go down at the Assemblyman's Dinner, Asa still wanted more, wanted Sean to pay dearly, to suffer in every way for what he'd done, and that why he was here, he thought vengefully now making his way towards the room in which his acquaintance was waiting…walking through the door of the room, Asa was immediately greeted with a cloud of smoke, along with the smell of liquor and a propositioning whore. He declined her offer, but thought that he might track her down if all went well with the business he came there to complete. 

"_Asa Winters."_ His contact said as Asa strode up to his table. _"I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you to this hole in the ground?"_

"_Well you know I only come by when I have a job that requires your attention."_ Asa responded

"_What is it this time?"_ the guy asked with a grating laugh. _"A barn that needs to be burned down?"_

"_No."_ Asa countered stiffly _"I have something that's more your specialty."_

"_Hmprh…sounds interesting."_ The man said _"What is it?"_

"_What it always is, a Negro."_ Asa retorted with a laugh _"But this time it's not the Negro, but the Negro lover."_

"_Do tell." _The man demanded, his face now shadowed with malice and rage.


	32. Torn

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

mjmm – Sorry to hear about your computer problems. It really can be a pain when they're misbehaving. And THANKS for the 5 stars! I really needed that:)

jess – I'm so happy that your fiancée has taken an interest in this story. I hope that he'll find it an enjoyable read.

Rhonda – Thanks for the encouragement regarding the number of readers! It's always good to know that there are more people reading than reviewing.

**Chapter Thirty-one**

Jeremy glanced around his room, making sure that he wasn't leaving anything behind. He would miss this place he thought, recalling the nearly 8 months he'd spent there with the Logans. Even though he'd been determined to keep them at bay, to stay focused on his goals, he had unwillingly become attached to them and surprisingly they'd become attached to him too. But now that bond was broken he concluded sadly as he quietly walked about the room, his lies had manage to do that. He had no one now, no family, except for Anna and Danielle. Well really just Danielle, he thought brokenly as he pulled the picture of Anna from his pocket and gazed at it longingly, wishing that she weren't gone. But she was, he brooded, and now all he had left of her was the bond they now shared in the child they'd created, and that child was why he was leaving Lexington, tonight. Sometime during the Assemblyman's Dinner he planned to sneak out, this time making sure that he wasn't followed. Then he'd steal a horse from the horse lot and make his way to the Chambers. Lucy had casually mentioned that the Chambers would be away, attending the Assemblyman's Dinner, and that she'd been given the evening off, which would leave Danielle under the care of old Mrs. Roach, who was a sweet woman, at least according to Lucy, but who's babysitting skills were less than perfect. Everything had aligned he mused with solemn determination while putting Anna's picture away, everything except an abundance of finances he thought. Ned had still not returned to him the cash Clay had found in his room, probably because the man feared that he would do exactly what he was planning to do tonight. And Jeremy had not gotten the opportunity to steal the money back, so he would have to leave with the money he'd saved while he'd been in Lexington. Thankfully he'd stashed his allowances someplace different from where he'd hidden the money Clay had found. Otherwise he would be trapped here, unable to execute his plan. And though the funds he now had weren't nearly as much as Ned had taken from him, it would certainly be enough to get him and Danielle safely out of town …

"_Jeremy?"_ a voice asserted with a knock, right outside the boy's door, shaking him from his thoughts. _"Is everything alright?"_ Ned asked.

"_Yes."_ Jeremy answered awkwardly, still recovering from the startling knock.

"_Are you dressed?"_ Ned questioned _"Cause we need to be leaving soon."_

"_I'm almost ready."_ Jeremy lied. He was fully dressed and ready to go, but wasn't ready to leave his room. _"I just have to finish putting on my shirt and tie."_ He claimed.

"_Well make it quick."_ Ned said _"We don't want to be late."_

"_I'll be down in a second."_ Jeremy assured. Then listened as the man responded then walked away from the door. This was it he thought nervously as he ran his hand through his hair and gave the room a final scan. This was the last time he'd be in this place. He then waited a few more minutes trying to stay his nerves regarding what he was planning to do; then finally Jeremy left his room.

* * *

Versailles Hall was swarming with prominent citizens and dignitaries, some mingling, engaging in light chatter, while others enjoyed their meals and the music of Mozart and Bach. The Assemblyman's Dinner was the event of the season, drawing attendees from all over the state to honor their outstanding government projects throughout the year. And among many it was considered quite the privilege to get an invite to such an affair, but one wouldn't know that upon observing the Logans. For amongst all of the eating and chatter, the Logan table was again quiet, dead to their surroundings. Though earlier they'd discussed the weather, and some of the issues at the ranch, in between Sean receiving an endless parade of people coming by the table to meet the family and to say hello, things had now settled down, and as a result everyone had retreated into their shells. Lexy sadly glanced around the table, feeling like everything was so out of place because no one wanted to be there, no one wanted to be around each other. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, a time in which they should be celebrating Sean's accomplishments, but no one was doing that she mused. No one was doing much celebrating at all anymore. Alice and Clay barely spoke to Jeremy anymore, which had caused him to pull away, hardly having anything to say. Often times he'd only do what was expected of him before retreating into his room. And though Sean had seemed to have become a new person, being extremely happy since he'd returned from his trip, in recent days he'd again become distant and pre-occupied. Then there was pa she thought as her eyes briefly turned to him then dropped, though he did make time for her, it was always marred by some crisis on the ranch or him being distracted with some other problem. Lexy sighed as she again looked around the table, observing everyone's somber moods, buried in their own worlds. She wondered with sorrow if this isolation would soon come to an end, if she would ever get her family back…

"_More tea?"_ a server asked, breaking the quiet at the Logan table.

Ned and Clay uttered a yes and waited patiently for their glasses to be refilled while everyone else declined the server's offer and again became quiet when the attendant walked away. _"Anyone want to talk…let me know what's on their mind?"_ Ned said unexpectedly, feeling he needed to get the family to talk, before they all drowned in their deathly silence. _"Cause I was just wondering why we're all sitting her with our heads buried in our plates barely saying a word to one another like where strangers."_ He added cautiously.

"_Pa it's been like this for weeks."_ Alice asserted quietly. _"Since Jeremy decided to burden us with his secrets."_

"_That wasn't my choice."_ Jeremy interjected _"If Clay had minded his own business maybe you wouldn't feel so burdened."_

"_Yeah I guess if I would've minded my own business you would've stolen your daughter and God only knows what else by now."_ Clay countered tartly

"_You nev…."_

"_Okay that's enough!"_ Ned stated strongly, but quietly so that others around them couldn't hear. _"When I said I wanted to know what was on everybody's mind that wasn't a license for you to insult each other."_

"_Well pa what did you expect?"_ Clay argued_ "For us to act as if all is right with the world?"_

"_No."_ Ned retorted _"But I did expect us to be civil to one another."_

"_Pa how can we be civ…"_

"_Clay please."_ Sean interjected with an annoyed sigh. _"For once would you just let it go?"_ He ended, tired of his brother raking Jeremy over the coals. Sean had been shocked when his pa had told him what Jeremy had been up to, but he could understand why the young man had did what he'd done, and he could also understand Clay and Alice's obvious feelings of betrayal, but he didn't want to hear it tonight.

"_I'm…I'm sorry."_ Clay uncomfortably stated, surprised by Sean's reprimand along with the rest of the family. "I stepped over the lin…"

"_Forget it."_ Sean asserted _"Let's just try and have a peaceful night."_ He suggested seriously.

"_Good idea."_ Ned concurred, as he briefly wondered about Sean's mood, while being relieved that his son had successfully closed the Pandora's Box he'd unwittingly opened.

"_So are we doing the turkey run for Thanksgiving this year?"_ Lexy abruptly pronounced, attempting to get the family to communicate nicely and on a different subject.

"_Turkey run?"_ Jeremy questioned curiously.

Lexy's effort had instantly worked, causing the family to laugh, in spite of themselves as Ned explained the annual Logan tradition. Jeremy had said nothing more, but only listened, as everyone talked, knowing that he wouldn't be there to enjoy what sounded like an amusing event. And though Sean had occasionally asserted a comment or two, and had also laughed at the family's tales about the turkeys, for the most part he'd remained quiet. For his mind was in another place, thinking of Marita. Along with being anxious to see her, after what seemed like an incredibly long two weeks, Sean was also worried. She had no idea of her father's refusal to give them his blessing. For Sean had been unable to telegram her with the news of his futile discussion with her father, because he'd foolishly waited too long to speak with Isaac, and as a result, by the time the conversation had gone down she was already on travel, and unavailable to receive telegrams. He wished so much that he could talk to her, to be the first person she saw off that train, but he had to be here, at an event that he was pleased to be included in, honored to be one of the four people set to be recognized that night, but unable to enjoy the moment because of what Marita may be facing with her father. Isaac had been livid and unswayable when they'd spoken. Hence Sean feared how the man would approach Marita with the subject. He hated the thought of her being blindsided he mused worriedly, but at this point, there was nothing he could do. He just had to get through this Dinner he reasoned, try to enjoy it as much as he could, and when it was over he'd finally be able to see her, make sure everything was all right.

* * *

From across the room sat Asa Winters ignoring the men conversing at his table to keep a vengeful eye on Sean Logan. From where he sat Sean appeared to be enjoying what he thought would be a special night, a pinnacle in his short career as Deputy Director. Little did he know he was about to hit rock bottom Asa thought harshly, that before the night was over he'd wished he'd never laid eyes on a Negro, and never had the grit to cross a Winters the way he had. He was going pay the man nearly laughed with triumphant vengeance and Asa couldn't wait to see Sean disgraced and ruined in front of the whole town.

* * *

Marita walked across the train station's platform, scanning the crowd for her father, feeling glad to be home. It had been months since she'd been in Lexington, and when she'd left she never imagined that she'd be returning with such hope and joy. That she would soon be marrying Sean Logan! She couldn't wait to see him, she thought excitedly. The two weeks they'd been apart had seemed like an eternity. And now that she was home, she was just tired of waiting. She was ready to move forward with their lives together she mused eagerly. Though there was still so much for them to deal with, mainly her father, who didn't know, at least 3 days ago he didn't, of their plans, and Sean's family who wouldn't be informed until the Thanksgiving Holiday, Marita felt encouraged, in part because of her meeting with Mrs. Prichard and Mrs. Stokes. While both women openly disapproved of her marrying outside of her race, they'd chosen to keep her on at the school, finding that though many parents agreed with their stance, just as many parents were indifferent to her personal choices, and were more mindful of her impressive work with their children. It had been reassuring, and Marita now hoped that she'd receive similar support from her father, who was no where in sight she noted disappointedly. She was longing so to see him. She'd never been away from her pa for such an extended period of time and had missed him dearly, she thought sadly as she continued to search the crowd…

"_Marita!"_ she heard a voice yell, from behind her. Marita promptly turned around and right away saw her father.

"_Papa!"_ She cried, smiling with joy. Then clumsily ran towards him, the bag she was carrying hindering her run, before she finally reached him and gave him a hug.

"_Sweetheart!"_ Isaac said, as he strengthened his arms around his daughter. _"You look wonderful!"_ he stated happily.

"_Thank you."_ Marita uttered, still smiling as her father pulled back to take another look at her. She looked radiant – happy Isaac knowingly observed, which was a vast difference from how he'd left her months before. He wondered if her mood was directly related to Sean, and logically deduced that it was.

"_So how was your trip?"_ Isaac asked lightly, forcing away the thoughts troubling his mind.

"_A little bumpy."_ She said, as her father retrieved her bag from the ground. _"But overall good…." _She continued as they now walked towards the train station's exit...

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Marita and her father rode quietly towards home, oblivious to the harvest moon, adorning everything with a beautiful, but strange glow. Their thoughts were elsewhere, but unknowingly on the same thing – Sean. After they'd gotten past the pleasantries and the delight in seeing each other for the first time in months, Marita and her father had talked about the Logans, the ranch, how things were going in Michigan, but nothing about Sean. Isaac could only guess that his daughter was waiting for the right time to raise the subject. And Marita could only presume that Sean had chosen to wait before approaching her father. For if he had spoken to her pa, her father would have certainly broached the subject by now, but he hadn't, which meant that she would have to tell him all, something that made her nervous and a little panicked…

"_Pa…"_ she began.

"_Hmm?"_ Isaac muttered, his eyes completely focused on the road.

"_There's something…that I need to tell you." _Marita continued nervously.

Immediately Isaac knew what was coming and therefore chose to save his daughter the struggle. _"Honey I know… what you're about to say."_ Isaac stated calmly. _"Sean came to see me."_ He divulged.

Marita was instantly taken aback, not really knowing what to think or to say. How could her father speak with Sean, know what his intentions were and not say a word to her about it? Even if their conversation had not gone well, she would've thought that he would've said something that right away he would've brought up their discussion. Marita's heart ached with fear, but she quickly pushed it aside, hoping that her alarm was unwarranted.

"_Then I guess you know…" _she finally uttered uneasily.

"_I do."_ Her father interjected _"In fact, it was just a couple of days ago when Sean came to me…and asked for your hand."_ He finished tightly, making no attempt to hide his displeasure with that occurrence.

Marita closed her eyes, her heart pounding in pain, as her fears were now confirmed. That Sean's talk with her father had not gone the way she was praying it would_. "Pa you know that I love him."_ She said, her voice emotional, but strong. _"And that I want a life with him." _She declared as she turned to look at her father.

"_Sweetheart there's no life to be had, not for you and Sean together."_ Her father asserted sternly as he glanced towards his daughter, who was now gazing sadly ahead. "_Have you forgotten that just a few months ago you lay crying on your bed, devastated by the intolerance of this world and how you and Sean would never be accepted together?" _he asked _"That world still exists..."_

"_Pa I know what exists in this world…" _

"_I don't think you do." _Isaac challenged_ "I don't think you fully understand the ramifications of you having a relationship with Sean. People have been attacked, beaten, lost their homes, their jobs and families for getting involved with persons outside of their race. What will you do when this happen to you, when you have to deal with such hatred on a daily basis? There will be no peace, and your love alone will not be enough to sustain you." _He argued with frustration.

"_Pa you underestimate the bond that Sean and I share. We are strong and we can do this." _Marita countered strongly. _"The world isn't as intolerant as you think."_ She continued. _"Yes, there have been attacks, and some have faced horrible consequences for choosing an unconventional relationship, but despite that they've fought through the hostility and mana…" _

"_No!"_ Isaac interjected angrily _"I don't care how tolerant the world may be or how many people you've seen make their interracial relationships work, I will not allow you to risk your life and the job you've worked so hard to get for a relationship that is doomed to fail!"_

"_Allow me?" _Marita questioned with pain and indignation in her voice. _"Pa I am a woman now, and I've…chosen Sean as the man whom I will spend my life with."_ She stated firmly as she quietly hurt, loathing the turn this discussion had taken. "_And as much as I would love to have your blessing…" _she continued tearfully._ "I'm not going to let your disapproval stop my plans to marry him."_

Isaac was shocked at his daughter's response, not believing that she would go against him this way, as he pulled the reigns of the horses, causing the wagon to stop in front of their house.

"_I don't know what to say."_ He stated with anger and disappointment as he now turned to face his daughter. _"I can't believe that you would do this…"_

"_And what's that?" _Marita asked_ " following my heart…something you've always taught me to do." _She nearly choked out, her heart breaking at the anger, the hurt, and the disappointment in her father's eyes.

"_No. To defy me, your father."_ Isaac answered emotionally, fury still etched in his voice. _"To go against my wishes for Sean Logan..."_

"_Pa this is not about going against your wishes. I lo…"_

"_Don't say it!." _Isaac disrupted. _"I can't..."_ His words abruptly ceased and he closed his eyes, drawing a breath as he tried to calm his emotions.

"_Pa."_ Marita asserted worriedly, her heart breaking, as she got no answer. Instead her father turned away from her, quickly descending the wagon, leaving a disheartened Marita to break down in tears, torn apart over the love she had for the man who'd been her rock since birth – her father, and the man who was now forever apart of her very soul – Sean Logan.

* * *

Assemblyman's Dinner – 9:15PM

Pete's name had just been called, but he didn't move, but hesitated at the side of the stage, not ready to give his speech. He was hoping that the excessive booze he'd consumed before arriving at the Dinner would help calm his nerves, quiet his conscious, but it didn't. He was still unsure, knowing that this was wrong and totally unfair to Sean. He then took a quick glance around the room seeing all the smiles and applause, most noticeable from the Logans, and Assemblyman Clancy who was seated on the other side of the room with other Assemblymen of the state. His eyes then fortuitously found Asa Winters, who was urging him on, threatening him with his menacing eyes. At once, Pete knew what he had to do. And so he buried his conscious, hardened his thoughts and finally made his way towards the podium, towards the part he'd play in destroying Sean Logan.


	33. Betrayal and Humiliation

Thanks for reading and responding! On with the story…

**DISCLAIMER: **There are words in this chapter that have been used (particularly in the past) to express extreme racist views and therefore may be offensive to some readers. Please be advised that these words are only being used to depict the viciousness of the characters using them in this story.

**Chapter Thirty-two**

Vivian's anxiousness grew as her carriage moved towards downtown Lexington. She was supposed to be on her way to New York, where she was due to board a ship to Europe, but she'd changed her mind. Well really she'd finally gotten the nerve to go against her father's wishes and do what she wanted. She never agreed with his decision to send her away, and after seeing Sean, her displeasure with that decision plagued her more, caused her to re-evaluate her feelings for her former fiancé. Thus Sean was the main reason why she was back in Lexington, why she'd departed the train in Grayson and returned. Wilhelmina had been stunned when Vivian had walked into the parlor and announced that she was home. And had went on to scold her the entire time she was dressing for the Assemblyman's Dinner, telling her how crazy it was for her to be doing what she was doing, because there was nothing she could do to renew her relationship with Sean. The woman had then reminded her of all that had happened over the past few months, the fiasco at the engagement party, Vivian believing that Sean never loved her, him not attempting to stop her trip to Europe, and the situation with Pete. Wilhelmina had vehemently asked her what she was thinking, and how was she going to explain her change of plans to her father. Vivian had countered with an answer the woman was not pleased to hear, which was that she cared about Pete, but loved Sean, and that she owed it to herself that she owed it to herself to learn if there was any chance for them to reunite. She couldn't go to Europe with that question in her mind, she'd told the woman, and added that as far as her father went, she would think of something before she arrive at the Dinner. Wilhelmina had been baffled to say the least, not understanding her decision to return, and disagreed with her assessment of the situation. But Vivian didn't have time to continue quarrelling with the woman; she had to get to the Dinner. So she'd finished getting ready and immediately headed for town. Now here she was embarking upon one the most venturesome acts of her life. She didn't know what was going to happen when she finally opened her heart to Sean, something she'd never really done, but she felt that before the evening was over, she and Sean would be moving towards reconciliation.

* * *

Pete finally made it to the podium after what seemed like a lengthy journey across the stage. As he positioned himself behind the wooden platform and firmly gripped it's sides, his eyes again swept across the room, taking in the ovation, while his mind callously reviewed what he planned to say. Then gradually the applause ceased, the room becoming quiet, waiting for him to start his speech… 

"_Thank you…"_ Pete heard himself say, his voice sounding strange, due to the liquor he'd previously drank. _"Thank you for the warm welcome."_ He repeated. _"If I didn't know any better I would've thought that I was one of the ones being recognized this evening."_ He continued, inciting laughter throughout the room. _"But unfortunately that's not why I'm here."_ He said lightly, causing more laughter due to his words and his obviously tipsy state. _"Assemblyman Clancy was originally scheduled to present Sean Logan with this award, but he was kind enough to allow me to present my leader and friend with this honor…" _He stated sincerely. _"Ever since day one, I knew that Sean Logan was the right man for the job as Deputy Director of Regional Affairs…and I was proud to be apart of the legacy he would eventually built, a legacy that began with his work on the Lexington Hospital Project; never in my life have I seen anyone be so committed to a cause, passionate about helping the citizens of Lexington. Mr. Logan fought industrialist who worked to out bid his offer for property needed for the hospital site. And he initiated a fundraising campaign that generated additional monies needed to complete the funding for the erection of the building, but most importantly…"_ Pete paused, his eyes going to Sean who was waiting patiently for him to continue; then turning to Asa who still bared a menacing stare. _"But most importantly…"_ Pete repeated. _"…Sean Logan fought for the less fortunate of this town, proclaiming his objective was to ensure that everyone, including Negroes, received the best healthcare Lexington had to offer, when in reality Sean Logan's true objective was bedding his father's Negro secretary, using her for the immoral deeds that he couldn't achieve with a virtuous woman of his own breeding."_ He declared abruptly, harshly, causing the audience to gasp and rumble with shock. _"Sean Logan's work on the Lexington Hospital project, his work in helping minorities…"_ he continued fiercely, but cowardly refused to look at Sean's table or Assemblyman Clancy. _"Was nothing more than an attempt to garner equality for Negroes so that we, white society, would accept the fact that he dumped his beautiful white fiancée for a coon draped in society's best. Sean Logan is a trader to Lexington a trader to his people and therefore does not des…"_ Pete's speech, his plans to further dishonor Sean was suddenly disrupted by someone pushing him aside and another person quickly taking his place behind the podium, immediately attempting to do damage control with the astounded audience who were now thunderous with chatter and troubled expressions. Across the room Asa savored Pete's success, openly displaying an avenging smile as he listen to the appalled reactions around him and watched the Logans mortification at the humiliation now being bestowed upon them.

"_What…"_ Lexy uttered faintly; then stopped when she could find no other words to say. She then looked towards Sean, then her father, and saw that they were just as aghast as she, and the rest of the family. For all of their eyes were glued to the spectacle on the stage, their faces etched with astonishment and ire as they watched the event organizers try to settle the crowd. This is a mess, Jeremy thought as he witnessed the horrible scene before him with shock, the worst way for Sean's relationship with Marita to be exposed. But despite Pete's appalling behavior, it may just be the distraction he needed to slip out of the room the boy thought guiltily, as he briefly eyed the others at the table, who though stunned beyond words by all that was happening, were wondering why Pete had done this, and if there was some truth to the man's assertions. Clay had immediately dismissed such thoughts, angrily concluding that Pete had done this to secure himself Sean's job, while a mortified Alice disquietly considered the possibility that there was truth to Pete's accusations, simply because of the closeness she'd witnessed between her brother and Marita. But there was no wonder within Ned; for he knew that there was a smidgen of truth to Pete's startling tirade; however that did nothing to ease Ned's disbelief, and anger over the man's racist comments, and the calamitous lies he'd attached to Sean and his relationship with Marita. Ned worriedly turned his gaze to his oldest son, whose eyes bared a frightening throng of emotions. Sean continued to stare towards the stage, unmoved by the critical looks and negative speculation around him. He couldn't believe that Pete would do this, that he would make such accusations. Why? He questioned with fury and confusion, why would Pete do this? And how could he make such deplorable comments about Marita? How did he even know that they were involved? Sean struggled to deduce as a surge of hurt and rage rushed through him…

"_Sean…"_ Ned began cautiously, wanting to say something to calm his son's wrath, to give him some kind of comfort; but he was interrupted by the gaveling coming from the stage, which drew his attention back to the front of the room, and compelled the Hall to suddenly become silent. The man now at the podium then began to speak, apologizing for the "disruption" caused by an "inebriated" Pete, but before the man could finish his address, telling the audience that the program would continue, Sean abruptly rose from his seat, managing to only distract the people closest around them, and moved to leave the table.

"_Sean where are…"_ Ned asserted, but ceased when he saw Pete being escorted out of the room. He then immediately understood what Sean was about to do and knew that he had to stop him. Not wanting to draw more attention than what was already on him and the family, Ned chose not to call out to Sean, but instead followed his son's lead in leaving the table.

"_Pa…"_ Clay began as he also moved to ascend the table.

"_Wait here."_ Ned directed firmly, stopping Clay's emergence. _"I'll be right back."_ He added quietly; then quickly made his exit, causing the people around them to stare and whisper in alarm.

"_I'm going after them."_ Clay said defiantly as his father walked away.

"_Clay you can't!"_ Alice stressed tautly. _"Pa told you to wait here."_

"_That's right!"_ Lexy interjected nervously, now worried about Sean and her Pa following Pete.

"_I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."_ Clay countered hotly _"I'm going to find out what's going on."_ The boy said; then departed the table to go after his father and Sean.

* * *

Ned steadily walked down the east corridor, which was one of three hallways flanking the main event/dining hall. Where had Sean gone to so quickly he mused with distress. He'd been right behind him before he'd exited the dining hall; a decision Ned now questioned as he continued down the hallway, wondering if he should've followed Sean. The fierce looks he'd encountered when leaving the Dinner had not gone unnoticed by him, and he was certain that he'd heard a few derogatory comments as he passed some of the tables; maybe he shouldn't have left the kids in there alone he thought with concern. Even though he felt that he needed to protect Sean, to somehow try and stay his fury, the others would need him more if things turned ugly again, and people started to act on the accusations that had been made… 

"_Pa!"_ Ned suddenly heard from behind him, impeding his thoughts. The man then turned around and was livid to see that it was Clay.

"_What are you doing out here!"_ Ned peevishly asked, as he now walked towards his son_. "I told you to stay put."_

"_Pa I want to know what's going on!"_ Clay argued heatedly. _"I want to know why Pete is spreading these lies about Sean!"_

"_It's not your job to learn why Pete is doing what he's doing!"_ Ned countered strictly. _"Your job was to remain with Jeremy and your sisters until I returned. I, will handle the situation with Sean!"_

"_But Pa…"_

"_I don't have time to argue with you."_ Ned retorted _"Now get back to the dining hall and wait, no better yet go back to the dining hall get Jeremy and your sisters and leave, take them home."_ He said, suddenly changing his mind, knowing that any chance that the evening could be salvaged was now gone.

"_What!"_ Clay exclaimed.

"_Just do as I say!"_ Ned nearly yelled, causing others in the corridor to look at them suspiciously.

"_All right."_ Clay instantly conceded, knowing that it would be unwise for him to challenge his father any further.

"_Sean and I will be home shortly."_ Ned added, now a little more calm. He knew that it might seem extreme for him to send the others home, but he just didn't know what could happen. The night had been so unpredictably bad. It was just better to be safe than sorry. _"Now go."_ He ordered. Clay hesitated before turning away, wanting to ask his father why he was sending them home, but ultimately remained quiet, silently heading back to the dining hall to obey his father's command.

* * *

Jeremy was restless in his chair, knowing that he had to make a move before the Logan men came back. It was utterly inconceivable how the night had gone. With the whole mess with Pete leading to him being left alone with Alice and Lexy. It had in turn created a golden opportunity for him to go. He could slip out of there, get Danielle, and never look back, but Jeremy hesitated, hating to leave like this. Hating to leave Alice and Lexy, with Sean, Ned and Clay off doing God only knew what to Pete, but he had to go, being with his daughter was the most important thing now. Jeremy waited a moment longer, debating what he had to do; then suddenly he pushed his chair back from the table and moved to go. 

"_Where are you going?"_ Lexy asked shakily, not wanting Jeremy to join the fray with Pete.

"_I'm going to …I'm going to the lavatory."_ He lied. _"I'll be back in a minute."_

"_You can't leave us alone with Pa, Sean and Clay gone."_ Alice whispered tightly, not wanting the people around them to hear. "_The committee will be re-presenting Sean's award any minute now. And someone has to go up there and accept it if he's not back. Lexy and I can't do it because it would be improper."_

"_Well it would be improper for me to accept it too."_ Jeremy countered "_Considering I'm not family."_

"_Jeremy you're family."_ Lexy stated _"You're our adopted brother."_

"_That's right."_ Alice sincerely concurred

"_Oh so now I'm apart of the family if I can spare you any more embarrassment."_ Jeremy snapped, his eyes on Alice.

Alice refused to answer his claim, but sighed irritably and turned her head away.

"_I can't sit here forever."_ Jeremy then declared _"I have to go…"_

"_We know."_ Lexy interjected _"Just come back soon - please." _She requested pitifully.

Jeremy couldn't bring another lie to leave his lips. Hence he awkwardly smiled at the girl, feeling guilty and sad that he'd never see her again. Then he calmly left the table and made his way towards one of the exits of the room, being sure not to use the same door Clay had used when he'd left the hall just minutes before.

* * *

Sean strided into the main lobby of Versailles Hall, knowing that this was where he'd seen him go when the man turned off of the east corridor. Then just ahead, he spotted who he was looking for. Pete, headed for the door, with an attendant by his side; there no doubt to ensure that the man left the building quietly and without a scene. Sean's blood boiled with rage, almost consuming him, causing him to nearly loose control. He then quickened his pace, charging towards Pete and the attendant, determined to stop the man before he exited the building. Within seconds Sean was upon them, scaring the attendant as well as Pete, when he all but knocked the attendant out of the way and grabbed Pete's arm, snatching the man around to face him. 

"_Where do you think you're going?"_ Sean asserted wrathfully.

"_What are you doing?"_ The attendant queried shakily, attempting to stop Sean's assault, but quickly retreated when Sean ordered him to back off.

"_What do you want from me?"_ Pete muddled as he tried in vain to pull his arm from Sean's grip.

"_What do I want from you!"_ Sean yelled fiercely. "_Are you so drunk that you've forgotten the lies you just spewed in that Hall?"_ he asked lividly as he pulled Pete closer tightening his hold on his arm, wanting to beat the hell out him but somehow keeping his violent impulses in check_. "How could you humiliate my family"_ he continued. _"And call Marita out of her name, ruin her reputation. Why? Why would you…"_

"_You mean you don't know!"_ a voice nastily interjected, causing Sean to turn his eyes from Pete and towards the man whose voice he knew well. _"You're finally getting what's been due you for months. Finally paying for all you've done."_ Asa continued vengefully triumphantly. The man had planned to lay low, to watch the destruction of Sean without him ever knowing of his involvement, but he couldn't do it.

"_You're behind this!"_ Sean uttered heatedly, astonished as he briefly turned back to Pete, the man's arm still firmly within his grasp. _"You're doing this for him!"_ he asked. _"I thought you were my friend…someone I could trust…"_ Sean stated brutally, his tone dashed with sadness as Pete failed to respond with words, but cowardly lowered his gaze in embarrassment and fear.

"_And everyone in this town thought that they could trust you." _Asa exclaimed ferociously. _"They all thought that you were an upstanding citizen. That you had the potential to be a future Assemblyman. My daughter had even planned to marry you, until you broke her heart for that Negro you claim to love..."_ he continued abhorrently.

"_So this is about Vivian?"_ Sean asserted furiously, as he finally let go of Pete, turning his attention fully on Asa, not knowing why he'd even asked that question. He knew that as soon as he learned that Asa had put Pete up to this that it all went back to the man's daughter. _"You got Pete to spout such filthy lies about me because I didn't marry your daughter!"_ Sean shouted in disgust.

"_You're damn right I did!"_ Asa roared _"And they aren't 'filthy lies.' "_ He argued maliciously. _"It's all right here in your own words."_ The man boasted cruelly, proudly as he pulled out the letter Pete had given him weeks ago.

"_Where did you get that?"_ Sean asked incensedly, his voice etched with shock at seeing the letter that he'd written Marita months ago, now being in Asa's hands.

"_It doesn't matter where I got it. I have it, and now finally I can show the world what you really are, a Negro loving liar who humiliated my Vivian, shamed the Winters name for your Negro whore whos …."_

Before Asa could finish his angry tirade Sean's restraint crumbled and he instantly connected with the man's lip and lower jaw, punching Asa so hard that the man stumbled back , nearly falling, causing the letter to drop to the floor.

"_Sean!"_ Ned called out in shock as he rushed upon the scene, which now had a small group of spectators, gasping and mumbling with outrage.

"_Don't you ever speak that away about her again!"_ Sean uttered viciously after he'd quickly retrieved the letter from the floor, while Asa recovered, and stuck it in his pocket.

"_You're going to regret you ever laid a hand on me."_ Asa retorted lividly as he pulled a handkerchief from his inner pocket, and pressed it to his lips. _"I should have you arrested for assault, but what I have planned for you will be worse than any time you may spend in jail."_ The man spitefully resumed. His mind now wild with anger and therefore distracted from the letter he'd lost.

"_What the hell does that mean?"_ Ned intervened. _"Are you threatening my son!"_

"_You bring it on!" _Sean seethed. _"What ever you feel you need to do. I'll be ready."_

"_You think you'll be ready!"_ Asa countered severely, ignoring Ned's earlier comments. _"But by the time I'm done with you, you'll be ruined in this town; no one will stand behind you. And you and that Negro you shamed my daughter for will..." _

"_What Negro!"_ Someone disrupted, causing everyone to turn their attention away from Asa and for the man to suspend his rant.

"_Vivian!"_ Asa gasped with panic, completely floored to see his daughter now on the scene. _"You're supposed to be on your way to New York."_ He stated nervously.

"_I changed my mind."_ She answered with indignation. "_Now I asked a question. What is this about me being shamed by Sean… and a …Negro?"_ she persisted unsteadily.

"_Vivian honey…"_

"_Answer me!"_ the woman cried as the increased crowd looked on.

But Asa remained quiet, astounded and angered by how quickly things had turned into something that he hadn't planned. He couldn't tell Vivian the truth he mused with horror; he couldn't be responsible for her again being humiliated in front of the town… Sean too stood silent, like everyone else, not wanting to confess a truth that would surely hurt Vivian more than he'd hurt her before. What a disaster Ned thought as he quietly contemplated how to resolve this situation , while Pete watched Vivian with dread, his conscience now returning, as he realize that she would be destroyed more by his deeds, and her father's betrayal, than Sean dumping her for an inferior woman – a Negro.


	34. The Price of Vengeance

Thanks everyone for the enthusiastic responses! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the story! I really do appreciate you reading and giving your thoughts. It's inspiring!

**DISCLAIMER: **There are words in this chapter that have been used (particularly in the past) to express extreme racist views and therefore may be offensive to some readers. Please be advised that these words are only being used to depict the viciousness of the characters using them in this story.

**Chapter Thirty-three**

Jeremy slowly emerged from the lavatory, stepping out into the night, still feeling uncertain about leaving the Logans, but at the same time determined to get Danielle. The boy hadn't planned on stopping at the watering hole; he planned to leave the Hall, and head straight for the Chambers, but when he got outside, he needed a moment to get himself together, to settle his mind on what he was doing, so he'd taken a moment in the lavatory, knowing that was the only place where he could stand around and not look suspicious. Now taking in his surroundings, for the first time, Jeremy noticed that the evening had no moon. The weather was perfect for what he was planning he mused. It wasn't too cold, just a slight chill in the air, hence no risk of Danielle getting sick. And with there being no moon, the boy instantly knew that it would be easy for him to slip on and off the Chambers property without anyone seeing him. Jeremy drew a deep breath; then nervously made his way towards the horse lot, now quietly scolding himself for taking so much time in the lavatory. It'll be fine his positive mind assured him, the Dinner wouldn't be over for hours, and by then he would be long gone, out of town with Danielle…

"_Jeremy?"_ The boy heard a voice call out, shattering his musings and instantly setting off panic within him. It was Clay he realized, recognizing the boy's voice before he even turned in his direction. _"What are you doing over here?"_ Clay asked impatiently as he walked upon him.

"_I could ask you the same thing." _Jeremy retorted, trying to throw the young man off. _"What are you doing out here?"_

"_Looking for you."_ Clay replied indignantly. _"Pa told me to go home, to take you and my sisters back to the ranch."_ The boy explained. _"So I went and got Alice and Lexy, took them to the carriage and then came looking for you. Why weren't you headed for the lavatories?" _Clay asked suspiciously, remembering that Lexy had told him that's where the boy was going.

Jeremy was tempted to confess all, to tell Clay that he was about to leave Lexington, because what would Clay care he thought. The boy would be happy to see him leave town, but Jeremy ultimately held his tongue in that respect, answering the boy with a tale that would be less alarming. _"I've already gone." _Jeremy replied_ "I just needed some air."_ He continued, almost unconvincingly. _"So I was taking a few moments to enjoy the evening, clear my head before coming back to the Dinner."_

"_Well you can clear your head on the ride home."_ Clay countered incredulously, still not believing what Jeremy had said. _"Pa told us to leave so we're going."_ He finished; then rudely turned and walked away, leaving Jeremy standing there, but stopped and looked back when he didn't hear Jeremy's footsteps behind him. _"Are you coming or not?"_ Clay asserted irritably.

For a moment Jeremy again contemplated moving forward with his plan, telling Clay that he wasn't coming with him, that he was never going back to the Logan ranch. But the boy thought better of it, knowing that if he were to do such a thing, Clay, despite wanting to see him go, would instantly return to Versailles Hall, find his father and tell him what was going on. It then wouldn't take long for the Logans to figure out what he was doing, that he was still planning to take his daughter. Jeremy sighed in frustration; then slowly began to walk towards Clay, knowing that for now, he had no choice but to put off his plan, and return to the Logan ranch.

* * *

"_Father?"_ Vivian stated shakily, her eyes on Asa, whose face was etched with shock and rage as he refused to answer his agitated daughter. _"Sean?"_ She continued, now turning her gaze to her ex- fiancé, who was rooted where he stood, his eyes lowered to the floor, unable to look at her, fearing that she would see the truth that was forever in his heart. _"Pete?"_ Vivian uttered with hurt and frustration as she looked towards the young man whom she'd been acquainting with for months, but Pete said not a word, knowing that at this point it was either his head, if he chose to reveal the inevitable to Vivian, or safety, if he allowed her to embark upon this horrible humiliation on her own. No surprise he chose the latter. There was no way he was going to contribute anymore than he already had to Vivian's heartache. _"Would somebody please answer me!" _she exasperated fiercely, as she scanned the men around her; her eyes begging for the truth. "_Tell me that what I just heard was a lie…" _She pleaded._ "that I just misunder…"_

"_Vivian…"_

"_Logan don't you dare!"_

"_You didn't misunderstand."_ Sean continued solemnly, ignoring Asa, hating to answer, but no longer willing to let Vivian go on this way, begging them for the truth, while they all stood there like cowards and allowed her hysterics to grow.

"_What do you mean I didn't misunderstand?"_ The woman questioned with disbelief and horror, now looking at Sean. _"Was my father right? Did you shame me for a Negro!"_

"_Vivian…"_

"_Yes or no Sean!"_ Vivian exclaimed, interrupting Sean before he could complete his answer, causing him to briefly divert his gaze and senselessly wonder if there was any way out of this…

"_Oh my God its true isn't it." _Vivian declared unevenly, reading the look of sorrow on Sean's face. _"You left me for a Negro didn't you!"_

"_Vivian we ended because we weren't working…" _Sean countered, declaring a half truth in hopes of ending this terrible situation.

"_We weren't working because you where involved with a Negro."_ She argued.

"_That's not tr…"_

"_Don't Sean."_ The woman said, fiercely rebuffing his attempt to explain_. "You just said that I didn't misunderstand. Thus my father was right."_

"_Vivian no…."_

"_You loved her didn't you!"_ Vivian cried in disgust, now understanding after months of confusion why they'd never worked out. _"You loved that …Negro and that's why you could never love me!"_

"_Vivian that's enough!" _Asa asserted contemptibly, as he moved towards his daughter, trying to stay the situation that had quickly evolved into an embarrassing mess.

"_Answer me!"_ Vivian demanded, paying no heed to her father, her gaze a mixture of anguish and fury, fixed upon Sean. _"For once in your life tell me the truth!" _

"_All right!"_ Sean avowed

"_Logan if you …"_

"_I loved someone else."_ Sean continued, suspending Asa's warning, his eyes closing in dread as he listened to the gasps and whisperings around him. _"I love…Marita." _He finished, his heart flooding with warmth, but at the same time fear, and sorrow, at saying what could only hurt Vivian and cause him problems in the near future.

"_Marita!."_ Vivian sighed with devastation.

"_You bastard!"_ Asa voiced disdainfully, stunned that Sean would humiliate his daughter in such a way again.

"_Don't you put this on me." _Sean stated heatedly as he turned his gaze to Asa. _"You started this when you got Pete to 'finally give me what I was due' during his speech."_

"_Me? You Negro loving bas …"_

"_Pete!"_ Vivian questioned with shock, halting Asa and Sean's bickering, now looking towards the man whom she'd considered a friend. _"You knew about this!."_

"_Vivian I…"_ Pete immediately tried to explain.

"_Save it."_ The woman stated dishearteningly, cutting the man off. _"It's written all over your face." _She continued, the hurt and betrayal she felt apparent in her voice._ "You used me. You used me to help my father exact some kind of…revenge on Sean didn't you?" _Pete didn't answer. He could only close his eyes in shame and guilt. "_Oh God I've been such a fool." _She cried, tears glazing in her eyes. _"I actually cared about you, and thought that you were my friend." _She said to Pete. _"And you!" _She uttered scornfully, turning her eyes to Sean. "_I returned to Lexington for you, hoping that we still had a chance…little did I know, you were probably happy to see me gone, leaving Lexington, so that you could have your Negro without having to deal with me …" _

"_Vivian that's not how it was."_ Sean disputed sorrowfully.

"_Then how was it!"_ Vivian asked, her pain melding into anger at the pity he was showing her. _"How could you leave me for some Negro who's nothing more than at second-rate…"_

"_Vivian stop this." _Asa insisted sternly, grabbing his daughter's arm in an effort to force her from the corridor and out of this mortifying situation.

"_No!"_ Vivian yelled as she angrily pulled away from her father's grasp. _"I'm not going any where with you! You're worse than Sean and Pete…"_

"_I said that's enough!"_ Asa retorted

"_No it's not enough!"_ the woman challenged. _"You knew about this all along." _She continued. _"You knew that Sean left me for that Negro and instead of you telling me the truth, you used Pete as an excuse to send me out of town, paid him to get close to me so that you'd have a reason to send me abroad, so that I'd be out of the way when you went after Sean!"_

"_Vivian you got this all wrong."_ Asa vehemently denied, trying desperately to salvage the deteriorating situation as many looked on.

"_What is it that I have wrong?"_ She asked severely _"All you've ever cared about is business and revenge, never about me!"_ She declared. _"I can't believe your nerve in being crossed with Sean after what you, my own father, have done to me. You used me in your stupid plot for revenge."_ She cried hysterically.

"_Vivian please …" _Asa pleaded, reaching for his daughter.

"_No!"_ The woman recoiled. _"Just leave me alone."_ She croaked tearfully, angrily. Then abruptlyturned from her father and ran from the scene, pushing past a small crowd of people who were watching with horror stricken faces, many whispering words to one another in disbelief at what they'd just witnessed, as Asa instantly followed his daughter shamelessly calling for her to stop.

"_Are you all right?' _Ned whispered to a shocked Sean, who heard his father, but could find no words to respond.

"_What in God's name is going on?"_ Clancy asked angrily as he came upon the scene, holding Sean's award in his hand. The man had wanted to follow Pete and Sean sooner, was planning to leave the Assemblymen's table right after the fiasco with Pete, when he observed Ned leaving his table, then Clay, and minutes later Sean's adopted brother Jeremy, until soon there was no one at the Logan table, which meant there was no one available to accept Sean's award. So Clancy had remained in the Hall, graciously accepting Sean's award when it was re-presented; then quietly excused himself from the ceremony when he had the chance, making his way to the main corridor, when he'd heard raised voices coming from that area. _"Sean?"_ the man asserted when he saw the young man turn away from the crowd, and away from him, running his hand through his hair as he slowly walked to a deserted area of the corridor. _"What…" _Clancy continued impatiently, about to follow Sean, to push him for what was going on, when Ned stopped him.

"_Give him a minute."_ Ned said as he looked worriedly towards his son.

"_A minute!"_ Clancy question with fury. _"I want to know what's going on right now!"_

"_Why you don't ask Pete!"_ Ned retorted _"He should be able to fill you in on this mess he instigated."_ The man finished sharply. Then walked away to join his son, leaving the Assemblyman with no choice but to give Sean the minute his father had requested, a minute that Clancy used to angrily scan the crowd for some sign of Pete Dixon.

* * *

Asa futilely ran behind Vivian, his legs failing to help him, incapable of exerting the power needed for him to catch her. So he again called for her to stop, to listen to what he had to say, but she refused to hear him, continuing to run away until she came upon her carriage, and shocked him by taking over the reigns when she saw that her coachman wasn't there.

"_Vivian!"_ Asa called out with worry, fearful of what his daughter was about to do. _"Vivian what are you doing!"_ he yelled in a panicked tone, but received no response from his daughter. Asa attempted to increased his run, knowing that he needed to stop her, but he couldn't get there fast enough, his legs and feet laden with age, reminding him that his youth had long passed; then suddenly the carriage moved; the horses abruptly taking off with no order or form, causing Asa to fearfully shout his daughter's name again, but she was now barreling wildly down the road, her inability to handle the carriage and horses obvious. _"Oh my God!"_ Asa gasped with terror as his mind raced, searching for a way to stop Vivian's perilous ride. But before the man could think of something, anything to save his daughter from injury, the carriage began heading towards the side of the road, speeding right for a stand that was only a few feet ahead. The horses then suddenly bucked, responding to Vivian's attempt to abruptly stop them, causing the carriage to rock wildly, then jolt onto two wheels, before landing hard on it's side, throwing Vivian to the ground with it, scattering an array of items that where displayed on the stand, along with shattered wood that was apart of the carriage's framework. Horrified by the sight before him, Asa, as well as a number of others who'd witnessed the accident, fearfully rushed towards the traumatic scene, praying that the young woman, Vivian Winters, had not perished in the crash before them.


	35. The Ambush

Thanks for reading and responding!

**Chapter Thirty-four**

"_If you hadn't gone after Pa we'd still be at the dinner."_ Lexy bemoaned, leading the way into the house as Alice, Clay and a frustrated Jeremy trailed behind.

"_Lexy just drop it okay!"_ Clay retorted.

"_Well frankly I'm glad that we're out of there."_ Alice confessed, while Jeremy listlessly closed the door behind them, contemplating how he could resume his plan. _"It was so uncomfortable sitting there as if we hadn't been embarrassed in front of the world…"_

"_The world?"_ Clay jeered, scowling at Alice's over dramatization.

"_You know what I mean."_ The young lady contended as they all stop in the foyer to remove their hats and coats. _"We know a lot of those people. Some are friends of the family. And tonight they were giving us crossed looks and whispering who knows what horrible things about us, because of that humiliating display by Pete." _

"_Well I'm glad that we're away from there too." _Lexy sighed_. "But I just wish that pa and Sean had come with us. That we'd all left the Dinner together…"_

"_Don't worry Lex." _Clay reassured, sensing his sister's anxiety. _"Pa and Sean are fine. Besides, Pa said that he and Sean would be right behind us. That they'd be home soon."_ The boy noted convincingly, hiding his own concern about the situation they'd left. _"They're probably on their way home right now."_

"_Clay's right." _Alice agreed, assisting her brother in calming Lexy's fears, while like him, successfully concealing her own. _"They'll be fine." _

Silence –

"_You know I wonder…if it's true, what Pete said." _Alice questioned, cautiously bringing up what they'd avoided discussing on the way home.

"_What!" _Clay exclaimed with shock._ "There's no way Pete Dixon knew what he was talking about."_ He refuted. _"He was drunk on spirits when he got up to do that speech, and got out of control, lied to make trouble for Sean."_

"_But why would he do that?"_ Alice asked as she hung her coat on the rack. _"He and Sean were friends. They work together. What reason would he have to hurt him? And why would he accuse Sean of such things if there wasn't some truth to them?"_

"_I can't believe that you're buying what that jerk said!"_ Clay uttered in disbelief, while he stepped away from the stand so that Jeremy could hang his coat.

"_Well I'm not buying everything. I mean the part about Sean…using Marita for…well you heard what he said." _Alice stated awkwardly._ "I'll never believe that anything like that was going on. But I don't think that it's totally implausible for Sean and Marita to have feelings for each other beyond friendship." _She explained as Lexy gave her sister her coat. _"They're very close. Have been as long as I can remember. And I can think of a few times when I've caught them together and there seemed as if there was something more than just the normal talking going on."_

"_Well I think it would be great if Sean and Marita were in love."_ Lexy interjected. _"They'd make an awesome couple."_

"_Lexy don't be ridiculous." _Alice condemned, as she finished hanging her sister's coat, then turned and gave her a scolding look.

"_Why is that ridiculous?" _the girl questioned defensively. _"You said yourself that there may have been something between Marita and Sean."_

"_Yes, but I don't think that they were planning on being together, as a couple." _Alice clarified. "_I mean look at how people reacted to Pete's accusations. They were disgusted with us…with Sean. Marita and Sean know that's what they'd face if they tried to be together. Hence neither would be so foolish as to try and have a public relationship." _

"_Why are we even discussing this?"_ Clay griped._ "There is was and never will be anything between Sean and Marita."_ He said. _"Pete lied because he wants Sean's job. He used Sean's working relationship with Marita, which he'd witnessed over the summer, to lie and say that something more was going on between them. He knew that Sean would be out of a job if it's believed that he's involved with a colored, which would ultimately leave the door open for him to become the new Deputy Director."_

"_You have it all figured out don't you."_ Alice replied incredulously, folding her arms across her chest. _"If that was really the case and there is, or was nothing going on between Sean and Marita, why was Sean so angry at Pete? Why did he go after him like he was going to break his face?"_

"_You're kidding me right…"_

"_I don't mean that Sean shouldn't have been mad at all the things Pete said."_ Alice construed as they all began to move out of the foyer. _"I mean it upset me too, but Sean's anger went beyond…anger. I've never seen him so fur…."_

"_Jeremy where are you going?"_ Lexy disrupted when she noticed the boy moving towards the stairs instead of the hallway that led to the parlor. She instantly felt bad for neglecting him all this time, not thinking to include him in the conversation.

"_To bed."_ The boy replied, trying hard not to show his frustration at still being in Lexington and away from his daughter, still stuck in this family where he would always be an outsider.

"_To bed?"_ Lexy questioned solemnly. Her sorrow growing upon hearing the boy's answer. _"Please stay. You can tell us what you think about Sean and Marita."_ the girl requested, genuinely wanting him to give his view.

"_What's he going to say?."_ Clay stated disdainfully, rudely stopping Jeremy before he could give a response. _"He doesn't even know Sean."_

Jeremy turned his gaze to Clay, his frustration instantly replaced with fury. _"I may know Sean better than you think."_ The boy retorted, as he gave his "brother" a livid stare, now thinking of what he knew about Sean and Marita. Though his mind had been heavily on his thwarted plans, wondering how he could rework everything and still take his daughter tonight, Jeremy had heard most of what had been said. Thus he was well aware of the discussion surrounding Sean and Marita.

"_What does that supposed to mean?"_ Clay asked angrily. _"Are you trying to say you know my brother better than me?"_

"_Clay don't let him upset you." _Alice advised, now cutting her eyes at Jeremy. "_He's just pulling your leg."_

"_Am I?" _Jeremy challenged as his gaze moved from Clay to Alice, causing Clay to scoff and the young woman to quietly wonder if the boy knew more than they thought.

"_Jeremy do you know something…" _Lexy asked, compelling the boy to return his eyes to her. _"Do you know something about Sean and Marita?"_

Jeremy stood there speechless, not knowing how to answer Lexy's question, kicking himself for letting his anger and frustration push him into a corner. While moments earlier, he'd taunted Alice and Clay, wanting to let them know that he knew all about Sean, that he'd kept his secret and had even tried to help him when Marita left town, he was hesitant, unsure if he should confess it all. Though it could win him points with Alice, maybe get her to finally forgive him. It could also backfire he mused, causing her to again rebuff him, not believing him at all. Jeremy quietly inhaled, fretting under the Logan's gazes, uncertain if he should tell them what they'd soon learn, or let it go, by lying and walking away.

* * *

Ned walked towards his son, feeling terrible about all that had happened, trying to think of something more to say than _'Are you okay?' _He couldn't believe it himself, first Pete's repulsive speech; then discovering that Asa was the one who'd put the entire incident into play. It had stunned and enraged him all at once, making him want to pummel Asa himself. But he'd maintained his restraint, knowing that somebody needed to stay calm in this mess.

"_Sean…"_ Ned uttered as he walked up to his son.

"_I have to talk to Clancy."_ Sean stated distractedly, before his father could finish. _"I have to tell him what's going on." _He said; then moved to walk away.

"_Son I don't think this is the time or the place."_ Ned objected _"Especially after all that's happened."_

"_Pa that's all the more reason for me to talk to him."_ Sean countered, now more focused on what he was saying. "_He deserves an explanation that's not tainted by the lies that's been told here tonight."_

"_You've got that right!" _Clancy said as he walked up to Sean and Ned, frustrated that he'd found no sign of Pete, and by the whisperings he'd heard while looking for the man. _"Now what's going on?"_ the Assemblyman asked sharply. _"Why is Pete accusing you of being involved with a Negro?"_

"_Sir …"_

"_Someone help!"_ A man yelled frantically, unknowingly interrupting Sean's response. _"There's been a terrible accident!"_

Sean's mind immediately left his response, instinctively going to Vivian, thinking how just minutes before she'd left the building extremely upset, as a desperate Asa followed behind. Could something have happened he briefly thought, then quickly followed his father, Assemblyman Clancy, and the others as they left the building. Once outside, they were all horrified by the scene before them. A carriage on its side, the wheels pointlessly spinning, while the horses kicked wildly, scattered and broken debris around them, futilely trying to stand. Sean then spotted Vivian, her light blue dress luminous even in the darkness, lying on her back, appearing to be unconscious as Asa kneeled over her, his panic visible from where Sean stood. Sean's heart panged with distress and he as well as many others quickly rushed over to the scene.

"_My God."_ Sean sighed as he came upon the crash, prompting Asa to look up, his eyes instantly filling with rage at seeing Sean before him.

"_This is all your fault!" _He charged explosively. _"You did this to my little girl!"_ he yelled.

"_No"_ Sean said, shaking his head in denial, while his heart twinged with the guilt caused by the truth in Asa's words.

"_I'm a doctor."_ A man declared as he came upon the scene, almost pushing Sean out of the way.

"_Then help my daughter!"_ Asa ordered angrily, his attention now focused away from Sean.

The man instantly kneeled beside an unconscious Vivian, assessing her injuries, noting that she was breathing, as Sean and many others slowly stepped back, all stunned by what was happening, all praying that Vivian would be okay.

* * *

Alice watched Jeremy closely, now alarmed by his hesitance to answer Lexy's question.

"_Jeremy do you know something?"_ she asked suspiciously.

Silence –

"_No…"_ he lied, realizing that it would only make things worse for him, make them hate him more if he admitted to keeping secret another lie; plus it wasn't his place to tell. That lay solely on Sean's shoulders.

"_Are you sure?"_ Alice pressed, still feeling as if Jeremy was concealing the truth.

"_I thought that I was just pulling Clay's leg." _Jeremy retorted, attempting to throw Alice off.

"_Well are you?" _

Silence –

"_Yes."_ Jeremy answered convincingly, leading Alice to sigh in disgust. _"I was pulling Clay's leg." _He stated. _"Edging him on…I don't know anything."_

"_Once a liar always a liar." _Clay uttered indignantly.

"_Clay stop it!" _Lexy scolded with irritation.

"_I'm going to bed."_ Jeremy repeated tautly, again glaring at Clay. Then turned to mount the stairs.

"_Goodnight Jeremy."_ Lexy hailed, attempting to make the young man feel better.

"_Night Lexy."_ The boy replied, forcing a smile, before ascending the stairs, while Lexy joined Clay and Alice who had resumed their trek to the parlor.

* * *

"_I still think he knows something."_ Alice alleged as she, Clay and Lexy entered the parlor.

"_What could he know that we shouldn't know already?"_ Clay asked. _"Sean is our brother and Marita is practically family. You can't tell me that Jeremy, who's only been here for a few months, know more about them than us."_

"_I don't know."_ Alice said. _"I got the distinct feeling that he was keeping something from us, lying."_

"_Why can't you just forgive him?" _Lexy queried, a little perplexed by her sister's perpetual hate towards Jeremy._ "He's not a horrible person. And every word out of his mouth is not a lie."_

"_Lexy I never sa …"_

"_Hey,"_ Clay interjected _"If you two are going to argue, take it elsewhere. Cause I don't want to hear it while I wait for pa and Sean."_

"_You're going to wait for them?"_ Alice asked with surprise.

"_Yeah." _Clay answered_ "They should be here within the hour."_ The boy said as he plopped down on one of the couches.

"_Well I'm going to wait with you."_ Alice said, wanting to be up when her father and Sean returned home, wanting to make sure that were indeed fine.

"_Me too."_ Lexy stated as she followed Alice to the couch adjacent to one Clay had taken.

"_Oh come on!"_ Clay whined with annoyance.

"_Sorry Clay but I'm not leaving."_ Alice declared, unmoved by her brother's irritation.

"_Me neither."_ Lexy echoed, causing Clay to heave a sigh and throw his sisters a nasty glare.

* * *

Sean and Ned slowly rode towards home, now somewhat at ease with the way in which they had to ride back to the ranch. Since Clay and the others had taken the carriage, when Ned had sent them home earlier, the man had no way of getting back to the house except for to ride with Sean on his horse. It was certainly awkward in the beginning, considering Sean was now grown, and it had been years since they'd rode that way, but it was their only way home, and right now that's what they both longed for, not caring how awkward the trip there might be.

"_How're you holding up?"_ Ned asked, a bit alarmed that Sean hadn't said a word since they'd left town.

"_I'll live."_ Sean stated somberly. _"It's Vivian that I'm worried about."_ He said, though the doctor believed that she'd be okay. Sean was still concerned about the gash on her head and her continuous state of unconsciousness. He couldn't help but think that things may still take a turn for the worse, that she could die, and it'd be partly his fault.

"_You know this isn't your fault."_ Ned declared, knowing what his son was thinking, that he was blaming himself for what happened. _"If Asa hadn't instigated this plot for revenge, Vivian wouldn't have been devastated the way she was tonight."_

"_I know that you're right."_ Sean said. _"But I still can't help but think if I'd never gotten involved with Vivian in the first place, if I'd not tried to ignore my feelings for Marita… even if I hadn't answered Vivian's question, just lied and said that I didn't love anyone else, this wouldn't be happening…I still can't believe what just happened..."_ He uttered quietly, again thinking about Vivian's accident and how Asa had been planning his revenge for months How Pete had been working for him all along, no doubt responsible for some of the strange mishaps that had occurred with his projects.

"_Son I know." _Ned replied _"I hate that this happened tonight of all nights, when you were due to receive recognition for your work, and with Marita coming home…"_

Sean briefly closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath; then spoke. _"And that's who I'm worried about the most." _He admitted earnestly. _"Marita."_ He said, his soul aching at his desire to see her, to hold her in his arms, feel her around him, telling him that things were going to be all right, but at the same time ripping at the effect tonight would undoubtedly have on her. How the appalls people showed when they heard Pete's speech, and his imprudent confession, would be severely directed towards her. Somehow he had to protect her from that, protect her from what he never intended to happen…

"_I know that you didn't want your relationship to come out this way…"_ Ned began but before he could complete his sentence, he and Sean were rushed by an army of hooded men, knocking him from the horse, almost instantly rendering him unconscious. _"Pa!"_ Sean called as he tried desperately to hold on to his bucking horse, to keep sight of his father and somehow ward off the men who were fiercely attacking, but his attempts were all in vain. For the horse eventually reared too high, throwing him to the ground, leaving him more vulnerable to the men around him. But Sean wouldn't give up, garnering all of his strength he rose, determined to make his way to his father, when suddenly he felt a blow, crashing down upon him, sending him back to the ground, making the world spin around him… his mind then drifted to the sweetness in his soul – 'Marita,' feathering his heart, comforting him as he faded away – quickly, into the awful realm of nothingness.

* * *

Marita awakened with a start, her heart pounding fiercely, her body chilled to the bone. She was in the sitting room, covered with a blanket, had been waiting anxiously for Sean to come by, when she'd unwillingly yielded to sleep she thought. Despair washing over her, sinking her heart in doom, emanating the same feeling she'd had weeks ago. It was now deepening with every second that went by, telling her that something was not right, that everything was wrong. She tried desperately to fight if off, hoping the feeling would fade like it had weeks before. But it didn't. For it was locked in her soul, warning her of what she already knew, that Sean was in trouble, that an inescapable danger had come upon him. 


	36. The Missing

Thanks for reading everyone!

Special Thanks to hawaiianbelle and mjmm for your responses! I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story!

briana – a belated thanks for posting your thoughts. It's always great to see responses from new readers!

**Chapter Thirty-five**

Clay lightly stirred, turning his back to the rear of the couch, adjusting his head on it's decorative pillow, while detecting the chilliness of the room. The fire had gone out he mused with dread, hating the thought of getting up to rekindle the flames. He lay there a moment, his eyes closed, allowing the residuals of sleep to lift from his senses, when gradually it all came back to him. The mess at the Assemblyman's Dinner, his father sending him and the others home, and his reason for being on this couch. Clay's eyes snapped open, promptly going to the clock on the mantel; it's time provoking a feeling of shock within him. He'd slept half the night he thought with alarm, why hadn't pa and Sean awakened him when they'd arrived home. Clay then looked across the way, finding Alice and Lexy intertwined, quietly sleeping on the other couch in the room. Maybe they'd gone straight to bed, choosing not to venture into the rest of the house he attempted to reason, but found that he really couldn't believe that was the case. For his pa almost always checked on them before going to bed, and would've been alarmed when he didn't find them in their rooms. Clay then quietly got up from the couch, not wanting to wake his sisters, now thinking that it was worth a shot to at least check Sean and pa's rooms. After all, with everything that had happened earlier, maybe they had forgone their routine and went straight to bed. The boy treaded softly from the room; retrieving a lantern from the wall in the hallway, before swiftly ascending the stairs. He first headed to his pa's bedroom, and found nothing there. Then made his way to Sean's room and saw that it was also quiet and undisturbed. The boy's anxiety grew, causing him to think the worst had come; that something may have happened to his pa and Sean. He then headed to Jeremy's room, panicked and not knowing what to do next, barging in before he even thinking to knock…

"_Jeremy!"_ He called anxiously as he entered the room, but only incited a slight stir and muffled groan from his adopted brother. Clay then called the boy's name again, this time a bit louder as he moved to stand at the foot of Jeremy's bed. The boy again groaned, and turned over on his back, instantly shielding his eyes from the light emitting from Clay's lantern.

"_What are you doing?"_ Jeremy asked groggily, his face glaring with irritation. His heart instantly flooding with sadness, frustrated that he'd failed to execute his plan.

"_Sean and pa aren't home yet…"_ Clay responded tensely.

"_What!"_ Jeremy uttered with aggravation as he slowly sat up in the bed, rubbing his hand over his eye, still trying to recover from sleep.

"_It's three in the morning."_ Clay replied, ignoring the boy's irritation. "_And pa and Sean aren't home." _He repeated_ "They should've been here by now!"_

Jeremy closed his eyes, running his hand through his hair, sighing as he continued to fight the drowsiness within. _"Are you sure…that they didn't come in?"_ he asked tiredly, annoyance still etched in his voice. "_Cause_ m_aybe they did…but then went back out for some… I don't know, some morning business or something..."_

"_Didn't you hear me just say what time it is?"_ Clay countered with frustration.

Silence –

"_I'm sorry."_ Jeremy sighed with a yarn, again running his hand through his hair, finally starting to fully rouse, and therefore understand Clay's alarm, and to become troubled himself. _"Are you sure they're not here…maybe they're downstairs…did you check the whole house?"_

"_No…I haven't."_ Clay admitted, a trace of hope now in his voice as he recalled many times before, years ago, when his pa had worked in the study until the early hours of the morning, and had chosen not to wake he and Sean, who'd conked out while playing in the nearby parlor. Maybe that was the case tonight the boy thought eagerly, even though deep down he felt that this was highly unlikely.

"_Where are you going?"_ Jeremy asserted as Clay made his way towards the door.

"_To check the other rooms."_ The boy answered before disappearing out of the room.

* * *

After checking the rest of the house and finding like Sean and pa's bedrooms, that it was empty and in order, Clay returned to the parlor and awakened Lexy and Alice, letting them know what was going on. 

"_Have you checked the stables and the barns…"_ Alice asked drowsily, as she lightly worked the crook in her neck.

"_Yeah sometimes pa works in the middle of the night out there…" _Lexy added nervously, fully awake, alarmed by Clay's assertions.

"_Lexy's right; he does. Sean too."_ Alice concurred. _"Maybe after the Dinner they were both to worked up to sleep and decided to get some work done."_ The girl ended with forced strength, knowing that this still wouldn't explain why their pa had not awakened them when he'd come in.

"_No sign of them?"_ Jeremy asked, surprising everyone as he walked into the room, looking a bit of a mess due to his disrupted sleep, but dressed and completely awake.

"_No."_ Clay answered _"We were just about to check the stables and the barns."_

"_Okay well I'll take a horse and check the barns."_ Jeremy volunteered, astounding Clay with his eagerness to help, almost making the boy suspicious, thinking that he wasn't genuine, that he may be up to something, but Clay wisely pushed his doubts aside, concluding that he needed Jeremy's help no matter what their differences were.

"_All right."_ Clay finally agreed. _"Alice, Lexy, you two check the stables."_

"_All right, but what about you?"_ Alice queried as she and Lexy rose from the couch.

"_I'm going to see Isaac."_ The boy replied

"_At this hour?" _

"_Alice if pa and Sean aren't here…"_ He said, hesitating, stopping himself before he declared what he really thought, which was that they weren't going to find anything in the stables and barns. _"We're going to need his help."_ he continued calmly, trying not to upset his sisters. _"Now let's go!" _he asserted as he turned and exited the parlor. Prompting Jeremy and his sisters to immediately follow behind.

* * *

Marita emerged from her room, hurrying down the hall, her hands trembling as she fastened the remaining buttons on her coat. Though it was the middle of the night, and everyone was surely asleep at the Logan home, she had to go there, to wake them, and make sure that Sean was okay. After she'd awaken in the sitting room, she'd continuously tried to ignore the feelings in her heart, thinking that if something had happened, the Logans would've come by, would've contacted them by now, but such thoughts did nothing to soothe her worries, because she knew in her soul that Sean was in trouble; so she'd finally left the couch, going to her room and changing clothes, putting on something more suitable for venturing out into the weather. And for a moment, considered waking her pa, telling him what she was feeling, what she thought was going on. But she ultimately decided against such a move, concluding that her father wasn't an option. For after their argument, earlier that evening, he would no doubt rebuke her fears, and try to convince her to go back to bed. Marita now walked up to the door, praying in vain that her trepidation was wrong, grabbing a lantern off the nearby wall, before then opening the door to exit the home… 

"_Clay!"_ Marita asserted with shock.

"_Marita!"_ The boy responded with his own surprise.

"_What's happened?"_ She instantly queried, her heart crushing with pain as it severely beat in her chest. _"What's happened to Sean?"_

Clay was again taken aback, immediately wondering how Marita would know that Sean may be in trouble. His mind then shifted to Alice's suspicions, now thinking that perhaps his sister was right, that Marita may indeed have feelings deeper than friendship for Sean. But that was impossible the boy thought, embracing the only reaction his mind could fathom, before his thoughts were disrupted by Marita calling his name, propelling him to quickly push his astonishment aside. _"Something may have happened."_ He replied awkwardly, causing Marita to sigh with fret, as he continued to try and recover from the truth he refused to believe. _"Is your pa here?" _he asked foolishly, now thinking of Pete's accusations.

"_Yes he's…"_ Marita began, but was interrupted by her father appearing in the hallway, still dressed for sleep, awakened by the door opening and the voices in the house.

"_What's going on?"_ He asked, tiredness in his voice and bewilderment in his face at seeing Clay in his home in the middle of the night.

"_Sir I'm sorry to barge in at such an hour."_ Clay expressed as Isaac proceeded down the hallway eventually joining he and Marita in the small foyer. _"But I think that pa and Sean are missing."_ He explained worriedly.

"_Missing?"_ Isaac questioned with a scowl. _"What happened?"_ He asked steadily, skillfully masking his concern.

"_Things… kind of went bad at the Assemblyman's Dinner tonight."_ Clay stated cautiously. _"When Pete got up to present Sean with his award he…"_ The boy hesitated, glancing uneasily towards a troubled Marita…

"_He what?"_ Isaac urged.

"_He…accused Sean of …having a relationship with Marita…"_ Clay revealed; then briefly dropped his eyes in discomfort as Marita gasped. Her heart immediately barraged with questions and fear, sinking at the thought of the humiliation Sean and his family had no doubt endured, and at the trouble such a revelation would've brought upon him.

"_He said some pretty horrible things." _Clay continued quietly, now unable to look Marita or Isaac in the eyes, still thinking about Pete's claims that Sean and Marita were…physically involved comparing that charge with the emotion he'd just witnessed in Marita's gaze. _" Sean was really angry…" _The boy said_ " He went after Pete. Pa followed him, but sent us home; he told me that he and Sean would be right behind us, that they'd be home soon, but it's been hours and they haven't come home..."_ Clay began to ramble, the panic starting to show in his voice._ "They should've been here by now, something must've happened, something…" _

"_Okay son calm down."_ Isaac interjected with control, still maintaining a cool exterior, even though he was completely alarmed by everything the boy had said, worried about Sean and Ned, worried how all this would affect his daughter. _"Are you sure they're not home?"_ He asked, even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"_Pretty sure."_ Clay answered, the edginess still in his tone, even though he was a bit more settled by Isaac's calm demeanor. _"Lexy and Alice are checking the stables. And Jeremy is out near the west pasture checking the barns, but I don't think they're going to find anything."_ He said, again looking the man in the eyes.

"_Okay."_ Isaac stated. _"I'm going to get dressed and then we're going to find your pa and Sean."_ The man ended, for a moment holding Clay's gaze to reassure him, then swiftly turning and heading back to his room. Leaving Marita and Clay to wait - quietly, both pondering all that was happening, becoming more troubled as time went by, while also struggling with the awkwardness now between them.

* * *

Ten minutes later Isaac, Clay, and Marita walked across the lawn, making their way towards the Logan house when they heard voices, Alice and Lexy, calling for their attention. They immediately turned towards the girls, rushing in their direction, anxious to meet them halfway, to learn if they'd discovered anything new. 

"_Marita!"_ Lexy exclaimed when both groups met up. Instantly going to the young woman and giving her a hug, genuinely happy to see her and needing a reassuring embrace. Marita returned the girl's affection while greeting Alice who was tentative in her response, which Marita hoped was due to the girl's worry, and not because of Pete's accusations.

"_You didn't find them did you?"_ Clay asked worriedly, interrupting the lady's brief reunion.

"_No."_ Lexy answered, the anxiety in her voice as Marita's arm remained around her shoulder. _"Sean's horse isn't in its stall…"_

"_And it looks like a horse hasn't been there all night."_ Alice added uneasily.

"_What about Jeremy?"_ Isaac asked _"Any sign of him?"_

"_No…"_ Alice began, but before she could finish Jeremy appeared across the way, quickly approaching them on horseback …

"_I found nothing in the barns."_ He asserted when barely upon them, answering the question that was on all of their faces. Causing everyone's anticipation to collapse into tremendous concern.

"_We've got to go looking for them."_ Clay declared restlessly, prompting Marita and his siblings to concur as they all moved to follow him to the stables to retrieve a horse. _"Hold up!"_ Isaac commanded, causing everyone to halt and bring their attention to him. _"Everyone can't go."_ He said, eyeing his daughter, then the Logan girls.

"_You mean us women can't go?"_ Marita questioned, hurt and worry in her voice, while an offended Alice agreed with Marita's assessment.

"_No matter what's happened your father would never want you girls out risking yourselves to find him and Sean, especially at this hour."_ Isaac countered firmly, gazing at Alice. _"And he would never forgive me if anything happened to you. I would never forgive myself." _The man stated, again turning his eyes to his daughter. _"So, you'll all remain here, while I go search for your father and Sean…"_ The group instantly cried with objections, but Isaac continued to speak, raising his voice over their protests, giving them no choice but to quiet down. _"Clay you come with me." _He said, knowing it would be unwise to leave the impulsive young man at the ranch. _"And Jeremy you remain here with Alice, Lexy and Marita."_ The man finished turning his eyes to the boy who was still on the horse.

"_Sir I don't think you and Clay should go out there alone…"_ Jeremy cautiously stated.

"_Clay and I won't be going alone."_ Isaac answered before the boy could finish. _"First light is in a couple of hours. So I'm sure some of the workers are already up. They can help with the search."_ He explained._ "Now you all head on to the house."_ The man directed to his daughter and the Logan girls. _"Clay you take Jeremy's horse and follow me."_ He continued as Clay obeyed his command, taking the reigns of Jeremy's horse as the boy reluctantly dismounted the steed. _"You all stay in the house. Don't go outside or open the door for anyone until Clay and I return."_ Isaac instructed, garnering a reluctant, but harmonious affirmation from Jeremy and the girls, but not from Marita who still wanted to join the search for Sean. _"We'll be back soon."_ He ended, briefly locking his eyes with everyone that was staying behind. Hoping that that would reassure them.

"_Please be careful." _Marita stressed as she swiftly walked up to her father and gave him a hug, deeply troubled by what he and Clay may be riding into.

"_I will."_ Her father whispered.

"_And please…"_ She began.

"_We'll find him."_ Isaac expressed quietly, but loud enough for everyone in the group to hear, to know what Marita was asking, which caused Clay to again be shaken by what he now knew was the truth, that there was indeed something between Marita and Sean, while Jeremy remained indifferent and unmoved, Lexy's curiosity regarding Marita's feelings for her brother excitedly grew, and Alice's heart wrenched with reproach towards Marita, feeling that she'd betrayed their friendship.

"_Let's go."_ Isaac said, now letting go of his daughter and turning his eyes to Clay. The man and the boy then immediately went on their way, while for a moment the others watched them head off into the darkness, worried about what Isaac and Clay would find, before they obeyed the man's instructions to go to the Logan home, and wait for their return.

* * *

Miles from the Logan Ranch…. 

Ned laid in the middle of the road, tired and groggy, his mind floating to consciousness. He then rolled on his side, now feeling a piercing pain down his arm, paralyzing it where it lay, causing him to groan in agony, to remember what had happened to put him there. I have to get to Sean he thought faintly, his head is pounding from the wound that he knew was there, but he couldn't find the strength to move; for his limbs were like lead, binding him to the ground; then gradually his thoughts drifted away, repelled by the weight of his mind again letting go, falling away from the world, falling back into unconsciousness.


	37. Tenacity and Risk

Thanks everyone for the reading and responding. I really do appreciate all of your thoughts. It's inspiring!

jessalynn – Happy Be-lated Birthday! I'm glad that this story helped make your special day bright!

**Chapter Thirty-six**

Asa walked into the parlor, sighing with worry and disgust. Worry over the health of his daughter and disgust over how horribly his plan had gone tonight. He'd intended for Sean Logan to be humiliated, destroyed, to never be respected in Lexington again, but not at Vivian's expense he mused with frustration. Now thinking how the doctor had been there most of the night, had done everything he could to rouse his daughter, who should've been awake by now. Yet she was still out, which had caused Wilhelmina to wail with prayer, irritating him to no end, before turning to him in anger and blaming him for Vivian's condition. But Wilhelmina was wrong Asa maintained, this was Sean Logan's fault, and he was going down. Everything that had happened tonight would certainly bring about that Asa thought vengefully as he walked over to the side board and poured himself a drink; for even though Vivian had shown up, embarrassing herself and nearly thwarting his plans, while he'd not helped his cause by losing Sean's letter to that Negro, which he'd planned to have published in the local paper, everyone had heard Pete's speech, and had witnessed Sean's revolting admission to loving that Negro, including several reporters in attendance from the local press, as well as from other cities all over the state. By morning Sean Logan would be ruined the man mused with a smirk; for everyone in town, hell everyone in Kentucky, at least those that mattered, would know what a shameful bastard Logan was Asa deduced as he lifted his drink to his lips…

"_Asa Winters."_ A voice said, disrupting Asa's thoughts, causing him to look towards the parlor door. _"You got a nice place here." _The man continued as he entered the room.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ Asa asked with alarm, setting down his drink. _"How did you get in?"_

"_Don't worry."_ The man uttered calmly, failing to answer Asa's last question. _"I won't be long. I just came by to tell you that the deed is done and to..."_

"_What?"_ Asa exclaimed in shock. _"You weren't supposed to go after…"_ He then stopped himself before saying more, rushing to the parlor door and closing it, so that no one, namely Wilhelmina, would hear. _"You weren't supposed to go after Logan until next week!"_ He resumed sharply.

"_You better be glad that we went after him at all."_ The man retorted. _"You didn't tell me that Sean Logan was Sean Logan the politician, as in the Deputy Director of Regional Affairs."_

"_Had I told you, would that have scared you from the job?"_ Asa jabbed.

"_Nothing scares me."_ The man snapped. "_But I don't need the kind of heat that could come with attacking a politician."_

"_Well if you'd waited and done the job when I'd ordered, you wouldn't have to worry about any 'heat' coming to you!" _Asa countered fiercely.

"_Look that was the plan!"_ The man argued. _"But when the men found out who Sean Logan was, they started to get a bit nervous, so I moved the job up to make sure it got done." _

"_You should've consulted me before changing the plans."_ Asa condemned.

"_Well I didn't."_ The man replied stiffly. _"And it's done. And now I want my money."_

"_Hmprh. So that's why you're here?"_ Asa scoffed. _"I should've known you didn't come by just to give me news of the changed plans..."_

"_Look my men are already on their way back to Winchester…"_ The man explained. _"And I want to do the same, preferably before day break. Now the money…"_

For a moment Asa held the man's stare, thinking that he shouldn't pay him a dime because he'd carried out the job too soon, but he quickly changed his mind, knowing that he would need the man for future jobs, particularly for what he'd planned for Pete Dixon. And despite the man's apparent unease over the attack on Logan, Asa knew that the man was not someone he wanted to double cross. _"All right. I'll get your money."_ Asa finally said; _"But first, there's another job I'd like you to consider…"_

* * *

Everyone was quiet; their minds deep in thought as they waited anxiously for Clay and Isaac to return. Though it had not been long since Isaac had ordered them into the house and disappeared into the night, with Clay, to find Ned and Sean, they all felt as if it had been hours since they'd gone; like they should've been back by now. Jeremy sat back in his chair, running his hand through his hair, closing his eyes, thinking about his daughter, how it wasn't too late for him to resume his plan; But he couldn't bring himself to do it; he couldn't leave the Logans until he was sure that Ned and Sean were all right he mused, now gazing around the room, his heart sympathizing with Alice and Lexy, who hadn't stopped pacing or wondering about the room since they'd come inside, and Marita, who'd been standing at the window, staring out into the darkness, since she'd stepped foot into the parlor. Marita now closed her eyes, quietly sighing, feeling as if her prayers for Sean weren't getting through. For no matter how much she prayed, desperately asking God for Sean to be okay, her heart ached more, warning her that it was over, that her pleas would never reach God's ears… 

"_Do you think they'll be back soon?"_ A small voice asked, which was etched with fear, managing to penetrate Marita's thoughts. Prompting her to briefly gaze towards the young girl walking up to join her at the window.

"_I hope so."_ Marita quietly answered, wrapping her arms a little tighter around her waist, as she returned her stare to the darkness out the window, trying to quell her anxiety, to stop herself from going to look for Sean.

"_I hope so too."_ Lexy sighed, now looking out the window, feeling a bit eased by Marita's terse answer and calm mood.

"_Marita…"_ Lexy continued cautiously, directing her stare at the woman whose eyes remained fixed out the window. _"Are you…in love with Sean?" _the girl blatantly asked, which propelled Alice to cease her pacing, turning her attention to her sister and Marita, while Jeremy sat up in his chair and too turned his eyes to the window.

Marita's eyes instantly moved from the dark scenery out the window and onto the young girl standing next to her, then she slowly glanced towards Jeremy who appeared to be waiting patiently for her to answer, and then on to Alice, who appeared to be waiting for the same thing, her eyes emanating a strangeness that plagued Marita with discomfort Turning her eyes away from Alice, she again looked upon Lexy, waited a moment, and answered._ "Yes."_ She said. _"I'm in love with Sean."_

Lexy's heart flushed with excitement, as Alice's rushed with displeasure. _"Does Sean know?"_ the girl asked, an inkling of delight etched in her voice.

Silence –

"_Yes."_ Marita whispered.

"_Does Sean love you? I mean is he… in love with you?"_ Lexy continued to query. Marita lowered her gaze. Her heart panging, aching to see him, to feel him, remembering the first time he'd uttered to her his love…

"_He's in love with you isn't he?"_ Lexy pressed, accurately reading Marita's reaction, failing to give the woman time to answer.

Marita lifted her gaze, which was now glazed with tears, confirming what everyone already knew. _"Yes."_ She uttered softly; her soul again praying that Sean was okay.

"_So it's true?"_ Alice asserted, impeding what Lexy intended to say, no longer able to restrain her feelings of hurt and betrayal. _"Everything Pete said!"_ she continued as she walked towards Marita and Lexy. _"How could you do this?"_

"_Do what!"_ Marita shakily asked; her voice weakened by the swarm of emotions in her heart.

"_How could you get involved with Sean?"_ Alice charged angrily. _"You knew that it was wrong; that the two of you would never be accepted and now you could be the reason why Sean and pa didn't come home tonight, why they could be in trouble."_

"_Alice I love your brother, but there was nothing more than friendship between us during my time here in Lexington." _Marita contended a truth that bordered on a lie.

"_If that's true then why did Pete accuse you of …of a relationship with Sean? And why are pa and Sean now missing after the mess that accusation created?"_

"_Alice I don't have the answer to that." _

"_You have the answer. You just refuse to admit what I know is the truth!"_ The young woman disputed. _"Of all people I can't believe that you would lie to me. All those times we talked about being in love and finding the right one, never once did you mention my brother! Never once did you say that you loved him! I thought that you were my friend, one of the most honest people that I know!"_

"_Alice what did you want me to say!"_ Marita countered. "_That your brother had my heart, that he means the world to me, but I can't have him because I'm a Negro, and because he's marrying Vivian Winters?" _She questioned heatedly even though she knew that Alice's anger stemmed more from what she saw as a betrayal, than the possible danger her father and Sean might be facing. _"What would've been the point of me telling you of my love for Sean? What good would it have done?"_

"_I don't know!"_ Alice yelled, tears in her voice. _"I don't know…but if anything happens to pa and Sean because of this…mess with Pete, because of your relationship with my brother. I will never forgive you." _She said. _"Never!"_ She ended lividly; then turned and quickly exited the room, nearly running out the door, prompting Marita to go after her.

"_No wait!"_ Lexy asserted, stopping Marita. _"Let me try and talk to her."_ She said; then moved to follow her sister out of the room, but not before telling Marita that she was sorry for stirring things up.

"_It's okay."_ Marita somberly stated to a remorseful and sad Lexy, who reluctantly accepted the woman's reprieve; then exited the parlor in search of her sister.

Marita stood there a moment, gazing at the door where Alice and Lexy just exited, feeling guilty and hurt by all Alice had said. The girl was right she thought, if Sean and Ned were out there injured, it was all her fault. If only she'd turned Sean away when he'd come to Cholena. If only she'd stuck to what she knew was best, which was them being apart, maybe Ned and Sean would be home, safe and sound. Marita closed her eyes, her heart paining at the possible trouble they could be in, and the fact that she couldn't have turned Sean away even if her life had depended on it. She'd loved and wanted him so much, she still did…

"_Are you all right?"_ Jeremy asked as he slowly walked up to Marita, wanting to comfort her if he could; but Marita didn't answer; instead she abruptly stepped away from him and begin to head for the parlor door.

"_Where are you going?"_ Jeremy asked worriedly, immediately following her.

"_I'm going to find Sean."_ She answered determinedly as she continued to move towards the exit of the room. _"I can't sit here and do nothing."_

"_You can't go out there."_ Jeremy challenged, now following her into the hallway. _"It's still dark out, and your pa specifically said that we were not to leave the premises."_

"_I don't care." _

"_Marita you can't go out there."_ Jeremy reasoned. _"It's too dangerous!"_

"_I said I don't care!"_ Marita countered as they arrived in the foyer. _"Sean is out there…"_ she continued now retrieving her coat from the coat stand and putting it on. _"And I can't sit here hoping that he'll come home to me. I have to do something, I have to find him."_ She finished firmly; then moved towards the front door of the Logan home.

"_Marita wait!"_ Jeremy asserted, grabbing her arm in panic. Then quickly letting it go when she stopped and turned to face him. _"I know that you want to help…" _he persisted. _"But putting yourself in danger is not the way! Your pa wouldn't want this and neither would Sean."_

"_Jeremy if someone you loved was in danger, someone you loved with all of your heart. Could you just sit by and not do anything to help them?" _Marita asked emotionally. _"Could you just wait around for someone to come back and tell you whether they found them dead or alive?"_

Jeremy uneasily swallowed, touched by Marita's words, thinking of Anna, how if he'd known that she was in the trouble, that she was dying giving birth to their child, he would've moved heaven and earth to get to her, and would now do the same for Danielle. Seeing the answer in the boy's eyes, Marita didn't wait for him to speak, but turned to go.

"_Wait!"_ Jeremy declared, causing Marita to again stop. _"I'm coming with you." _

"_You can't."_ Marita immediately rejected. _"You need to stay with Alice and Lexy."_

"_There's no way I'm letting you go out there alone."_ Jeremy stated emphatically as he put on his coat; then removed a rifle from the nearby gun cabinet. _"Alice and Lexy will be fine." _

"_Jeremy no!" _Marita disapproved, even though deep down, she knew that she shouldn't be doing this alone.

"_Either I go with you or Alice and Lexy find out what you're about to do." _Jeremy threatened._ "You know that they'd never let you leave here alone."_

Marita sighed with frustration, knowing that Jeremy was right. That Alice and Lexy would insist that they be allowed to partake in the search too, which would be totally unacceptable. _"All right." _She reluctantly agreed; _"You can come."_ She said; then turned and quickly exited the Logan home, with Jeremy following behind, trailing her down the porch's steps, and across the lawn to the stables.

* * *

Wilhelmina stepped outside of Vivian's room, pulling the door closed, sighing with worry… 

"_What are you doing out here?"_ Asa questioned stiffly as he came into the hallway.

"_Mr. Winters."_ Wilhelmina sighed with a start as she turned to face her boss. "_I was just coming to fetch you."_ She continued. _"Vivian is awake."_

"_What."_ The man uttered, relief in his voice as he instantly moved towards Vivian's room.

"_Sir there's something you should know before you go in there."_ Wilhelmina pronounced, now blocking the man's way into the room.

"_What are you talking about? Is something wrong? Is Vivian not well."_

Silence –

"_Wilhelmina?"_

"_Sir she's asking for Sean."_ The woman revealed. "_She thinks that she and Mr. Logan are still engaged."_

* * *

Isaac and Clay had been riding for miles, accompanied by the small group of men they'd gathered to assist with their search for Sean and Ned, and still they had found nothing, which worried Clay more, and caused Isaac to deem that if the worst had happened, which he now suspected it had, that it must've happened closer to town, or someplace that was out of the way of the ranch. Just then, several yards ahead, a figure appeared in the road, emitting disorientation, but steadily moving forward. 

"_Oh my God that's pa!"_ Clay asserted, immediately recognizing his father due to the light radiating from the moon that only minutes before had moved beyond a veil of clouds. Isaac and Clay hastened their horses toward him, prompting the men behind them to follow, reaching Ned within seconds. Once upon him they all dismounted their steeds, with Clay making his way to his father before anyone else.

"_Pa thank Go…oh my God your shoulder!"_ The boy stated shakily, fear in his voice as he now noticed his father's shoulder which was grossly out of joint.

Ned muttered incoherently. His head faintly pounding; his shoulder severely throbbing as he tried desperately to convey his need to find Sean.

"_Ned who did this to you?"_ Isaac asked as he rushed up to the man and his son, eyeing his gashed forehead and displaced shoulder, shaken by what he saw.

"_Horsemen. Hooded men."_ Ned uttered more clearly._ "We were ambushed. I'm sure it was planned." _He nearly groaned as another surge of pain shot through his arm.

"_Pa…"_ Clay asserted with alarm, frightened by his father's demeanor. _"We've got to get him to a doctor."_ The boy said to Isaac who was now assisting him in helping his father along.

"_No!"_ Ned rejected. _"I've got to find Sean."_

"_Where is he?" _Isaac inquired worriedly._ "Where's Sean?"_

"_I don't know."_ Ned answered, anguish in his voice_. "When I came to, he was gone."_ He said, causing Clay to unleash a troubled sigh.

"_How far from here did the attack happen?" _One of the men asked.

"_It couldn't have been more than 2 miles down the road."_ Ned replied hoarsely.

"_They couldn't have taken Sean far."_ Isaac concluded; then ordered a couple of the men to ride ahead and search the woods near the sight of the attack. _"We'll find him." _He resumed to Ned. _"But right now you need a doctor. Sam!"_ Isaac called. _"You take Mr. Logan and Clay back to the ranch…"_

"_Isaac No!"_ Ned rebuffed angrily, immediately gasping in pain, at the strain his assertion had put on his shoulder. _"I'm not going back to the ranch without Sean."_

"_But Pa you're hurt…"_

"_Ned you need a doctor."_ Isaac argued _"Your shoulder…"_

"_Isaac I'm not going back without Sean, and that's final!"_ Ned roared and nearly doubled over in pain.

"_You can't go looking for Sean with your shoulder in this condition. You'll never make it."_

"_Then fix it!"_ Ned ordered impatiently.

"_What!"_ Isaac exclaimed with shock.

"_Fix it like we did in the war!"_ Ned instructed, instantly stirring Isaac with memories, flooding back to him of the war, when one of their comrades was injured in battle. And they'd been days from the nearest med tent, and had to fix the man's shoulder themselves…

"_Ned that was over 20 years ago…."_ Isaac replied.

"_I don't care how long it's been! I have to find my son!"_ Ned insisted, groaning from the pain he was feeling. _"You'd ask the same of me if it was Marita, and I'd do it, now please…help me…"_ Ned begged, finally getting through to Isaac, who knew that his friend was right…

Moments later there came an agonizing scream, resounding through the area, wakening every creature nearby, except one, a man – Sean, who was somewhere in the woods, injured and bruised, oblivious to his father's scream; for his mind was still in the void, buried in the darkness, and thus unaware of what was going on, unaware, of the conscious world.


	38. A Grim Discovery

Thanks everyone for continuing to read and respond! I'm so glad that you all are still enjoying the story. Please do continue to post your thoughts. It's more encouraging than you know!

**Chapter Thirty-seven **

Jeremy was scared. But not for himself, but for Marita. For it was the middle of the night and she, a woman, a Negro, was out riding with him, a white boy, looking for Sean, a white man. Everything about the situation was dangerous. And even though he had a rifle, and would certainly use it if he had to, he still felt that it was not enough, that it would be impossible to keep her safe…

"_Maybe we ought to go back." _Jeremy abruptly suggested, as he quietly scolded himself for allowing her to come out there in the first place.

"_We can't. Not yet."_ Marita replied, determination and worry etched in her voice.

"_Marita Isaac and Clay could've found them already. They could be…"_

"_Jeremy they haven't found them."_ Marita stated with certainty, as she continued to scan the tree covered landscape, knowing in her heart that Sean had not been found.

"_You don't know that."_ Jeremy argued nervously, concerned not only about the danger they could eventually face, but Isaac's wrath if he learned that they'd disobeyed him. _"They could be back at the ranch by now. And worried because we're not there. We should go back."_

"_Jeremy I'm not going ba…"_ Marita began, but faltered when she spotted something in the woods.

"_Marita what is it?"_ Jeremy asked with alarm, but she failed to give him an answer. Instead slowing her horse; then gradually veering it off the road, her eyes fixed on what she'd seen. Though she could hardly make out what it was, due to the thick foliage, and the trees, which were partially obscuring the light of the moon, she knew that something was out there; she knew in her heart that it was Sean. Yet she still prayed that it wasn't him; that he was somewhere safe and uninjured. Within seconds Marita came upon what her eyes had caught from the road, and her intuition was horribly confirmed. It was indeed Sean, tied to a tree, his arms wrapped around it's small trunk, his wrists anchored together by a thick rope. His back was turned to her, and his shirt was blooded and ripped, torn from what appeared to be lashes that had cut through the cloth.

"_Sean!"_ She tearfully gasped, horror and fear rushing through her, as she swiftly descended her horse and ran to him, instantly falling to her knees once beside him; Marita then lifted his head, which had been resting against the tree, and nearly cried out when she saw that he was unconscious. She again uttered his name and gently touched his face, trying in vain to wake him, before sliding her hand to the crook of his neck, desperately feeling for a pulse. For a moment she detected nothing, which frightened her, panicked her soul. Then suddenly she found it, pounding faintly, it's beats emanating through the vein in his neck. _"He's alive."_ She sighed aloud, her heart screaming with joy, while at the same time crying at seeing him this way, angered that someone would be so vicious to do something like this. She then reached around the tree and tried desperately to unbind Sean's hands, while she remain by his side, but it didn't work. She couldn't fully access the knot. _"Jeremy help me!"_ she called out, her voice etched with tears, startling the young man from his fearful reverie, prompting him to leave the spot where he'd been rooted, to assist her at the tree. Knowing exactly what she was asking before she could specify, Jeremy immediately went to where Sean's wrists were bound, and tried to loosen the rope, to untie him from the tree.

"_I can't get it."_ Jeremy exclaimed with frustration as he continued his futile attempt to unravel the unyielding rope.

"_Yes you can!"_ Marita cried frantically. _"Just try harder!"_

"_Marita I am but the rope is too tight."_

"_Jeremy we have to get him loose." _She croaked_. "I can't leave him here. Not even to go get help."_

"_I kn…hold on."_ The boy abruptly asserted, ceasing at his attempt to undo the rope; then hastily turning away from an unconscious Sean to head back to his horse.

"_Where are you going?" _Marita questioned with panic and bewilderment.

"_There may be a knife in my saddle."_ He answered anxiously.

Moments later Jeremy returned with a knife in hand, prompting Marita to thank God for such a miracle. The boy then maneuvered it's blade between the rope and Sean's skin, being careful not to nick Sean's wrists, before slowly beginning to move the blade against the thick rigid rope. Within seconds, Sean's hands were free, which caused him to nearly slump to the ground, the weight of his unconscious form instantly burdening Marita, who was struggling to break his fall. Seeing what was happening Jeremy quickly came to Marita's aid and assisted her in laying Sean on the ground.

"_Sean."_ She cried softly as she touched his cheek, again trying to wake him, her heart breaking at the full sight of his bruised face.

"_Marita we have to go."_ Jeremy stated uneasily, feeling that it was unwise for them to remain out there much longer. But his statement fell on deaf ears, for Marita was completely immersed in Sean, whispering his name, attempting to wake him. And though it hurt Jeremy's heart to see her this way, and reminded him of everything that had happened with Anna, they had to get out of there…Right now…

"_Marita!"_ the boy said again, finally getting her attention by raising his voice and gently grabbing her arm. _"We can't do this here."_ He said. _"We have to…"_ The boy's words suspended in his throat, replaced with panic and alarm at the sound of horses and voices suddenly nearby. Marita turned to look in the direction of the sounds and saw that there were lights, winding through the woods, quickly coming towards them. She then turned her gaze back to Jeremy, and saw her own terror reflecting in his eyes.

"_You have to hide."_ Jeremy firmly directed as he removed the gun from his shoulder and nervously began to prepare it for use.

"_There's no where to go." _Marita argued shakily. _"And I'm not leaving Sean."_

"_We don't have time for this, now hide!"_

"_No!" _Marita rebuffed strongly._ "I got you into this and I'm not leaving you to face whoever that is alone, and I'm not leaving Sean."_

"_Marita this is crazy!"_ Jeremy countered with aggravation. _"If you're caught out here…"_ The boy continued, but before he could finish his point, the horsemen were upon them, coming through the foliage and the trees, coming he thought, to finish the job on Sean, and to do God only knew what to him and Marita…

* * *

The Logans and the Peters stood outside of Sean's room, quietly waiting for word on his condition, hoping the doctor would bring them good news. It had been hours since Ned and company had found Sean in the woods, unconscious, and with Marita and Jeremy by his side. Both Jeremy and Marita had been relieved when they saw that the horsemen descending upon them was Isaac's search party. But that relief was short lived when a livid Isaac had fiercely scolded them for their reckless behavior. Not long after that, they were all transporting Sean back to the house. But not before Ned sent two horsemen to town, one to fetch a doctor and the other to fetch the Sheriff. Now hours later Ned continued to pace, back and forth, ignoring the pain in his shoulder which was now wrapped in a sling. He was praying that Sean would be all right, along with pondering who could've done this to him. While Clay, Lexy and Alice stood watching him, shaken at seeing their father this way. Jeremy utilized the only bench in the hall, sitting to himself with his head down, as Marita stood across the way, her father by her side, while her heart endless panged, breaking at the memory of Sean lying in those woods…Just then, the door opened to Sean's room, drawing everyone from their musings, their attention towards the door. Then slowly the doctor emerged from the room… 

"_How is he?"_ Ned questioned eagerly, knowing that the look on the doctor's face indicated that all was not well, but still hoping that he'd read the man's expression wrong.

"_It doesn't look good."_ The doctor answered honestly. _"Even though the injuries he sustained from the beating should heal within a few days…the fact that he's unconsciousness is not good."_

"_What are you saying?" _Ned asked.

"_Well, I've seen cases like this before…" _The doctor clarified._ "And many times it doesn't bode well for the patient."_

"_Are you saying that Sean will never wake up?"_ Clay fearfully asked.

"_No."_ The doctor answered. _"Sean could only be out for a few hours, perhaps even a day, however if he doesn't awaken within a week…"_ the man hesitated and glanced towards Alice and Lexy, deliberately ignoring Marita, not knowing if he should continue in front of the ladies -Ned's daughters.

"_Go on…"_ Ned urged.

"_If he doesn't come to within a week…there's little chance that he'll recover_." The doctor declared, causing everyone to respond with grieved sighs.

"_Isn't there something you can do to wake him up?"_ Ned asked desperately.

"_Sir I'm afraid there isn't." _the doctor answered solemnly. _"There's nothing more that can be done."_

Ned closed his eyes in grief, while Clay and Jeremy dropped their heads in angst. Lexy immediately turned to Alice, who took her little sister in her arms, as she struggled to keep herself composed. While Marita stood there stunned, her heart ripping with tears and pain, barely registering her father's arm going around her…

"_Let me just add."_ The doctor asserted, drawing everyone from their grief. _"That though it doesn't look good, Sean is very strong. And he's healthy, which increases his chances of recovering."_ He said, attempting to give the family some hope.

"_Thank you… for the good word." _Ned expressed with sincerity, truly appreciative of the man's attempt at making the situation sound promising.

"_Mr. Logan it's not just a good word."_ The doctor said, holding Ned's gaze. _"It's the truth_…_ I'll come by in a couple of days to check on Sean, unless something changes before then. In the meantime treat his bruises twice a day with the balm I left by the bed, and keep him hydrated as best you can." _

"_All right." _Ned sighed, briefly closing his eyes, still finding this situation so unbelievable.

"_If you need me before then or have any questions don't hesitate…"_

"_I won't." _Ned stated earnestly. _"Thank you." _The doctor acknowledged Ned's response with a nod; then briefly glanced towards the family whose somber gazes were fixed on him, before quietly leaving the hallway.

Silence –

Ned turned his eyes to his family whose faces mirrored the devastation in his heart, which shattered his soul and nearly destroyed his composure, but he remained poised, finding the strength to speak, to try and encourage his family….

"_The doctor is right."_ He asserted strongly as his gaze panned around at his children. _"Sean is strong. And he will pull through this. As long as he has us."_ He said. _"His family. As long as he has our love."_ He finished, his voice cracking at the emotion in his heart, as he turned his eyes to Marita. The young woman forced a smile, her eyes filling with tears, touched by the innuendo in Ned's gaze and words, while the rest of the family struggled to accept their father's hopefulness, and to cope with the shocking implication that he knew of Sean and Marita's relationship…

"_Mr. Logan."_ A voice said, suspending everyone's thoughts, causing their eyes to turn to the entrance of the hallway.

"_Yes Mabeline." _

"_Sheriff Franklin and Assemblyman Clancy are here to see you."_

"_Tell them I'll be right down."_ Ned directed; then hesitated before exiting the hall, giving Mabeline a chance to deliver his message while he calmed his emotions.

"_Pa."_ Lexy said as she slowly walked up to her father, stopping him before he could leave. _"Is it okay if I…go in to see Sean?" _she cautiously asked.

"_Of course it's okay." _Ned approved as he gently touched his daughter's cheek. Then leaned down and kissed the top of her head_. "You can sit with Sean anytime you'd like." _He assured. The girl then hugged her father, sighing when his arms wrapped around her. Seconds later Lexy reluctantly ended the hug; then turned and made her way towards Sean's room.

"_I'll come with you."_ Alice asserted when Lexy reached Sean's door. Then walked up to her sister and grabbed her hand.

Ned's eyes brimmed with tears as he watched his daughter's clasp hands and disappear into Sean's room. While Marita stood there broken, longing to go in to Sean, painfully grasping that though Ned felt that his son needed her, she was not Sean's family, and she was not Sean's wife, and therefore she may not get the time she so desperately wanted with him…

* * *

Ned walked into the parlor with Clay and Isaac following behind. Failing to notice the Sheriff's changed stance at seeing Isaac enter the room. 

"_Sheriff Franklin."_ Ned said as he walked up to the man and shook his hand, still not catching the Sheriff's suddenly sour stance. _"Clancy."_ He continued, now turning to the Assemblyman.

"_Ned." _The Assemblyman said as he returned Ned's handshake._ "I was at the Sheriff's office when your workman came by." _He went on to explain. _" What happened?"_ Clancy asked, immediately noticing Ned's bandaged shoulder, thinking of what he'd heard before.

"_Sean and I were attacked."_ Ned answered evenly, with a tinge of rage in his voice.

"_By who?"_

"_Horsemen. Hooded Men."_ He declared.

"_The Klan?"_

"_No, someone else."_ Ned uttered tightly, still trying to restrain his wrath. _"This attack was surely planned.Maybe even weeks ago…"_

"_Well I can't do much with that information." _The Sheriff countered with annoyance. _"I need to know who done this before I can do anything."_

"_I know who done this!"_ Ned exploded, no longer able to contain his emotions. _"I know who's behind my dislocated shoulder and my son being beaten to unconsciousness!"_

"_Oh my Lord."_ Clancy gasped.

"_It was Asa Winters!"_ Ned charged, voicing what he'd been thinking since they'd found Sean.

"_You can't be serious."_ The Sheriff retorted.

"_Do you think that if this was some kind of attack against me and my family they would've left me virtually unharmed? That they wouldn't have gone after my other children." _Ned severely challenged, now finally perceiving the man's hostile attitude and tone._ "No." _He declared angrily_. " They wouldn't have, and they didn't, because they were specifically after Sean. And there's only one person in this town that could be behind this and that's Asa Winters. He's been after my son for months!"_

"_Well can you blame him? Your son did dump his daughter for that Negro."_ The Sheriff scoffed, reciting what was now all over town due to gossip and the morning paper.

"_Excuse me!"_ Clay snapped as he moved to challenge the Sheriff, but was stopped by Isaac, who was struggling to restrain his own fury towards the man.

"_Get out!"_ Ned ordered at the Sheriff, now seeing that the man would do little or nothing to find the culprits who'd hurt Sean.

"_What?"_

"_You heard me." _Ned retorted._ "Get out of my house."_

For a second the Sheriff didn't move, appearing to contemplate saying something more, but then he obeyed Ned's command, and nearly stormed for the door.

"_Hold it right there."_ Assemblyman Clancy exclaimed, stopping the man. _"You have a job to do. And your job is to find out who did this to Sean Logan, who is a government official, the Deputy Director of Regional Affairs."_ He demanded.

"_I tried to do my job."_ The Sheriff countered hotly. _"But Mr. Logan here has asked me to leave."_

"_I don't care what Mr. Logan asked you to do." _The Assemblyman scolded._ "As the Sheriff of this town you took an oath…"_

"_Clancy don't…"_ Ned injected, knowing that the man's lecture was a waste of time. _"If this is what help is then I don't want it. Now get out." _He again ordered at the Sheriff.

"_Whatever you say."_ The Sheriff callously replied; then slowly left the parlor, maliciously glaring at a watchful Isaac on his way out.

"_I can have Sheriff Franklin reprimanded or maybe even ousted over his refusal to investigate an attack on a public official." _Clancy offered.

"_Ousted and reprimanded by whom?"_ Ned questioned. _"The people of Lexington put him in office. And they will no doubt side with him on his position…No forget it. The last thing I need is more negative attention drawn to my family."_ Ned stated _"If Asa Winters did this, if he was behind the attack on Sean, I'll deal with him on my own terms."_ He vowed.


	39. Threats and Ambivalence

Hi everyone! I didn't think I would get this chapter up this weekend, but here it is! Thank you all for your support:

mjmm

jess – It's always great to read how much this story means to you!

hawaiianbelle

Yash – It's great to see you back!

briana

Rhonda – I know you fear the worst, but I hope that you will hang in here to see what happens!

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

Marita waited patiently outside of Sean's room, sitting on the bench in the hallway, with Jeremy by her side. Though the boy had said few words since they'd been left alone, Marita felt some comfort in having him there, his silence calming her angst and fear. Just then, Alice emerged from Sean's room, barely looking their way before disappearing down the stairs; to be followed moments later by Lexy, slowly coming out of the room, her eyes down and her face distressed…

"_Lexy?"_ Marita uttered shakily, alarmed by the girl's severely somber stance.

The girl didn't say a word, but went straight to Jeremy, who was closest to her, and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder, forcing him to hug her back. The boy awkwardly held her in his arms, his eyes turning to Marita, who gave him a forced smile, before Lexy ended the hug, and slowly pulled back from the boy's arms.

"_I'm sorry."_ The girl said weakly. Her eyes glazed with tears.

"_It's okay."_ Jeremy reassured; then hesitantly took the girl's hand.

"_You can go in to see him."_ Lexy softly stated now turning her gaze to Marita.

"_What?"_ Marita questioned with surprise.

"_You can go in to see Sean."_ The girl repeated.

Silence –

"_Are you sure?"_ Marita cautiously asked. _"Cause I don't want to…"_

"_Yes."_ Lexy interjected. _"I'll wait out here."_

Marita remained fixed in her seat; for she was speechless; appreciating so much what the girl was doing…

"_Go on."_ Lexy urged.

Silence –

"_Thank you."_ Marita whispered, smiling through tears at the young girl, as she gently touched her face.

Marita then got up from the bench, and made her way to Sean's room, hesitating at it's entry before slowly going in. As soon as she walked through the door, her eyes fell upon Sean, causing her to nearly crumble where she stood; for her heart to pain, with sadness and guilt, at seeing him this way. Forcing herself to move forward, to overcome the overwhelming emotions within, Marita slowly made her way to Sean's bed, where she took a seat in the chair that had been placed next to him. She then sat there a moment, her eyes fixed upon him, not knowing what to say, when she then lowered her gaze to his hand, and lightly clasped it, and retrieved it from his side. Marita then studied its beautiful detail, which embodied his incredible strength, and moved her to an anguished sigh when she felt the warmth flowing through his fingers and palm. _"There was life in him."_ She silently grieved _"But no spirit about him…" _Marita's heart broke again, as she slowly brought his hand to her lips, kissing it gently, instantly remembering how such a simple gesture from her, had always ignited a smoldering passion in Sean's eyes…Eyes which she so wanted to see open, to see their beautiful gaze cast upon her. Marita moved his hand away from her lips, and turned her gaze to his face, nearly crying when she again observed his bruised and swollen cheek. She then deeply inhaled, trying desperately to gather her strength to speak, but her strength wouldn't come, and she could only sit there, staring at him, willing him in her mind to awaken, and to come back to her…

"_Alice no!"_ A voice said, penetrating Marita's thoughts, prompting her to turn her gaze from Sean and to the door.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Alice indignantly asked, as she marched into the room, carrying a wash bowl in her hands, ignoring Lexy's pleas as she followed behind, while Jeremy remained in the doorway. _"Haven't you done enough?" _Alice continued.

"_Alice please don't be this way."_ Marita beseeched with hurt in her voice.

"_What way is that?"_ The young woman questioned tautly. _"This is after all, your fault."_

"_Alice!"_ Lexy cried in disbelief.

"_Can't we talk about this?"_ Marita appealed.

"_There's nothing to talk about."_ Alice stubbornly rebuffed as she walked to the other side of Sean's bed, and placed the wash bowl on the night stand.

"_I'm sorry that you feel that way…"_ Marita sadly said.

"_Hmrph, sorry I feel that way!"_ Alice heatedly replied. _"How else did you expect me to feel? After what your involvement with Sean has done to him. You knew that if you had a relationship with him that something like this would happen, yet you…"_

"_I'm not going to do this here!"_ Marita abruptly declared, interrupting Alice's rant, causing the young woman to feel guilty for losing her temper over Sean's bed. _"If you want me to go, I'll leave."_

"_Marita no!"_ Lexy disapproved as she came to Marita's side.

"_Lexy its okay."_

"_No it's not!"_ The girl exclaimed. _"Why are you doing this?"_ she then cried, now turning her eyes to her sister, who wanted to respond, but could only lower her gaze in an attempt to restrain her tears.

"_Lexy its okay."_ Marita reassured again, as she grabbed the girl's hand, with her free hand, and lightly squeezed it. _"Right now Sean…needs his family…" _

"_But…"_

"_It's okay."_ Marita shakily interjected, before the girl could protest more. _"I can come back later."_ She said, holding the young girl's gaze.

"_You promise?"_

Marita briefly turned her eyes to Alice who was now staring at her and Lexy, with hurt and anger in her eyes. Marita then turned her gaze back to Lexy and answered… _"I promise." _She said as she squeezed the young girl's hand again, prompting Lexy to sigh in comfort, finally accepting Marita's words…

Relieved that she'd managed to console Lexy somewhat, Marita released the girl's hand and returned her eyes to Sean, which heightened the aching in her soul. She then kissed his hand again, her lips lingering against his warm skin; before she reluctantly left Sean's side and quietly exited the room.

* * *

Ned pounded angrily on the Winters' door, his mind consumed with thoughts of Sean; how he'd found him nearly dead in the woods, the doctor's bleak diagnosis on his condition, and the Sheriff's refusal to help find the culprits who'd hurt him. Ned's blood rose to a boil, sending an intense rage through him, as he again raised his fist to the door to knock, but was stopped when the door suddenly opened up… 

"_Where is he?"_ Ned immediately asked, pushing his way into the Winters' home, stunning the servant. _"Where's Asa!"_ he continued as he made his way to the parlor in the home, with the servant frantically following behind, trying to stop him.

"_Sir you can't do this!"_ The servant exclaimed as Ned stormed through the parlor, advancing upon a shut door.

"_Is he in here?"_ Ned questioned lividly. Then burst through the entry, which led to another room.

"_What the hell!"_ Asa asserted with shock.

"_You attacked my son didn't you?"_ Ned accused heatedly, now striding towards Asa's desk.

"_What?"_ Asa questioned with bewilderment, feigning surprise.

"_Don't play dumb with me!"_ Ned asserted angrily as he swiftly reached over Asa's desk and grabbed the man's collar with his free hand. _"You know dam well what I'm talking about!" _He continued hotly._ "You used Pete to humiliate my son at the Assemblyman's Dinner; then you arranged an attack against him!"_

"_I did no such thing!"_ Asa lied, now managing to free himself from Ned's grasp. _"If your son was attacked, it was because of his involvement with that Negro!"_

"_Precisely why you would go after him!" _Ned argued severely.

"_I wasn't the only one who heard Sean confess to loving that Negro."_ Asa fired back. _"A hundred other people witnessed his shameful declaration, and you know yourself that people don't take kindly to hearing such things. Anyone of them could've gone after your son!"_

"_You're absolutely right." _Ned sharply answered._ "But none of those people hated my son or had a plan of vengeance against him last night."_

"_I'm not going to listen to this insanity!"_

"_Oh no you're going to listen!"_ Ned retorted.

"_Come again?" _

"_You heard me!" _

"_You better leave while you can…"_ Asa threatened.

"_What! You gonna hurt me Asa?"_ Ned countered harshly. _"You gonna hurt me like you did my son?"_

"_I swear to you I had nothing to do with whatever happened to Sean."_ Asa denied firmly, with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"_You'd better pray that I don't find out otherwise."_ Ned heatedly warned. _"Cause if I do, you'll be sorry that you ever crossed my path…"_

"_Is that a threat?"_

"_You're damn right it's a threat."_ Ned fiercely confirmed. _"You think you know what vengeance is, but if I find out that you hurt my son, it will be nothing to the destruction I will bring upon you." _Ned finished hauntingly as he held the man's gaze, restraining his desire to pummel him right there, before turning and exiting the room, leaving Asa shaken and stunned.

* * *

Outside of the Winters' study, Vivian quietly stood in the hallway by its door, feeling unsteady on her feet as a rush of thoughts and images rushed through her head. Seconds earlier she'd been making her way down the stairs, on her way to the kitchen, when she'd heard raised voices coming from the study. She'd then passed up her trip to the kitchen and headed for the study, where upon arriving outside of the door, she'd heard Mr. Logan's accusation and his threat against her father. _'What is going on?'_ Vivian questioned with perplexity, as she tried desperately to sort through the confusion brought on by the images flashing through her head, and the words Mr. Logan had just said. Her father had told her that Sean was out of town, that he had not come by to see her because he was away on business. Now she was hearing that he was somehow hurt, and that Ned Logan believed that her father had something to do with it? Vivian deeply inhaled attempting to calm her emotions and steady her stance, when slowly the pieces started to fall into place, revealing everything that had happened during the past several months. Her father had lied to her she thought angrily as she gradually processed the truth, and so had Wilhelmina, someone she thought that she could trust no matter what. The young woman then moved to enter her father's office, set on confronting him, asking him what had really happened to her, and how had Sean been hurt, when suddenly she stopped short of breaching the door, thinking that there may be a way for her to use this all to her advantage. She then stood a moment outside of the door, settling her emotions and centering her thoughts. Then Vivian slowly entered the room, her face exhibiting fear and confusion, as she carefully initiated her plan, to get everything she'd always wanted.

* * *

Marita rummaged through the drawer with frustration, upset that she couldn't find a suitable change of clothes. After her clash with Alice, she'd left the Logan home, and had tried to clear her head with a stroll to the pond, but it didn't work. Halfway there she'd turned around, unable to handle the memories the scenery had brought on. So she'd come home, decided she'd change clothes and freshen up, before going back to the Logan house. But she couldn't find anything to put on. Everything she'd come across was too thick or too thin, or just not something she wanted to wear she thought as she heaved a sigh, throwing a blouse back into the drawer, then bringing her hand to her face, trying hard to hold in the tears. She couldn't believe that this was happening. It was all like some horrible dream her heart wept; Sean being beaten, and now being so close to…

"_Marita?"_ She suddenly heard, startling her, prompting her to instantly pull herself together. _"Honey where are you?"_ Her father continued.

"_Pa I'm back here."_ Marita yelled; the heartache apparent in her voice, despite her attempt to cover it up. She then heard footsteps coming down the hall, towards her room, and seconds later her father was standing in the doorway.

"_I saw you coming back to the house, so I came by to see if everything is okay."_ He said, alarmed that she'd returned home, with Sean being in the condition he was in.

"_I just came back to change into some fresh clothes." _Marita declared with forced strength.

Isaac immediately frowned, not buying his daughter's explanation. _"How's Sean?" _He asked with concern. Though he'd been at the Logan home earlier in the day, he hadn't been back there since he'd left to supervise the work that needed to be done around the ranch.

"_No change."_ Marita solemnly said as she returned her attention to the drawer and again busied herself with looking for a change of clothes.

"_I'm sorry."_ Isaac stated sincerely, now walking further into the room, his heart hurting at seeing his daughter in so much pain. _"How are you doing?" _He then asked as he came to stand by the chest of drawer, studying her while she continued to look through the drawer.

"_I...I don't know."_ Marita uttered softly _"You know Sean and I…."_ She began, but stopped when her voice began to falter, fighting the rush of tears that were pressing to flow.

"_It's okay honey."_ Isaac said as he gently touched his daughter's back. _"Take your time." _Marita then deeply inhaled, slowly gathering her strength before she continued to speak…

"_Sean and I talked about…"_ She hesitated; her heart aching with pain. _"…the possible violence that could come when our relationship was discovered…"_ she shakily resumed. "_But the talking never prepared me for what it would be like to see Sean…laying in that bed, beat up because of someone's hatred…"_ She said, and again paused, closing her eyes in angst, trying to maintain her composure while her father lightly stroked her back_. "Maybe…"_ she then said, now opening her eyes, forcing herself to continue to speak. _"Maybe I made a mistake." _She uttered quietly, her heart ripping in two at her words. _"Maybe I made a mistake in thinking that Sean and I could have a future together…that we could…"_ She stopped, not able to finish her sentence. _"Oh God…" _She suddenly cried._ "This is all my fault… Sean is lying in that bed, unconscious, maybe never to awaken again because of me. Because I wasn't strong enough, because I didn't love him enough to walk away."_

"_Honey you know that's not true." _Isaac said, hating to see his daughter hurting this wayWishing that she'd fully grasped the heartache that would come in being with Sean before this._ "This is no one's fault."_ He stated.

"_But you told me that this would happen."_ Marita tearfully countered as she turned her gaze to her father. _"And I knew it myself. I knew that something like this was likely, but I didn't listen to you and I didn't listen to myself and now…"_

"_And now nothing!"_ Isaac asserted strongly. _"This is not your fault. And I'm not going to stand here and let you blame yourself for Sean being attacked. Now you heard what Clay said…how everything happened at the Assemblyman's Dinner…Sean would've been confronted and eventually attacked whether you two had decided to be together or not." _

Marita again closed her eyes, knowing that her father was right, but unable to quell the feelings of guilt inside. _"I just can't believe that this is happening."_ She whispered shakily.

"_Honey I know…" _Isaac uttered; then paused, briefly contemplating if he should broach his concerns or wait.

"_Sweetheart… I was going to wait to bring this up…but I think that I should tell you now…"_

"_Pa what is it?" _Marita quietly asked, opening her eyes as he removed his hand from her back, alarmed by the seriousness in his voice.

"_I'm sending you back to Cholena."_ He said. _"I have some money saved and…"_

"_Pa no."_ Marita rejected, immediately turning away from her father.

"_Marita it's too dangerous for you to remain here after what's happened."_ Isaac argued. _"And I'm not going to allow you to risk yourself by…"_

"_I'm not running away."_ She expressed firmly. _"I'm not leaving Sean."_

"_This is not up for discussion."_ Her father angrily replied.

"_No it isn't."_ Marita said, now turning to face her father. _"I'm sorry but I'm not leaving. Sean needs me now more than he ever has, and I'm not going to let a bunch racist goons force me to abandon him."_

"_Honey this is not about pride, this is your life we're talking about. Sean was nearly killed last night and who knows what will happen if someone decides to come after you!"_ Isaac contended with frustration. _"Now I'm not going to sit around and wait for something like that to happen; I'm getting you out of here tonight!"_

"_Pa you can't force me to go!"_

"_Honey Sean would want you safe." _Her father pleaded._ "I want you safe!"_

"_Leaving town doesn't guarantee that!"_ Marita cried. "_Everyone in Lexington now knows of my involvement with Sean and so do the people in Cholena. I could still be attacked no matter where I go. So I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving Lexington without knowing if Sean is going to live or die."_

"_Marita…"_

"_I can't do it pa." _She croaked._ "I won't. So please, please don't ask me to do otherwise."_

* * *

Ned entered Sean's room and slowly made his way over to his son's bed. Standing there a moment, observing him, thinking how he should be up and about, taking care of town business, spending time with Marita, but that wasn't the case he sadly mused, pain rushing through him, as well as anger at the men who'd done this to him. Ned then sat down, continuing to observe his son, noting that he was Libby up and down, as memories of when he was born came to mind… 

"_You know when you were born...your mother and I were so nervous."_ Ned suddenly uttered aloud, voicing his thoughts. _"We didn't know if we could handle a new little person in our lives." _He sadly laughed, lowering his gaze as he continued to speak. _"Neither one of us had dealt with children before, much less babies. And both of us had heard horror stories from other parents we knew. But you were different, nothing like what we'd heard. Your calming spirit almost immediately abated our nerves and before long your mother and I were eager to have more children." _He shakily whispered now returning his eyes to his son's face. _"Sean you have to come ba…"_ Ned continued brokenly, but halted his speech, when Sean suddenly began to groan, stunning him beyond words. Ned's heart instantly rushed with love and joy, as his eyes filled with tears, blurring what was happening before him. Blurring the miracle of what appeared to be his son, struggling to come to.


	40. A Family's Struggle for Unity

Thanks for reading and responding! Warning, this chapter is kind of long.

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

He'd debated it long enough, Jeremy concluded as he walked into the Logan foyer. He was going to see his daughter. He knew that it was a risky move, with all that was going on, but it had been days since he'd visited Danielle. And he longed to see her, to bask in the innocence of her playful spirit, and to get a break from the tension and heartache surrounding the Logan home. Ever since things went to hell at the Assemblyman's Dinner, the Logan house had been understandably dark and stressful. On several occasions, Jeremy had wished that he'd taken advantage of the chaos that had erupted the night of the Dinner, and taken his daughter, and escaped from the isolation and hostility which had increased against him. Yet at the same time, he was glad that he was there he thought as he removed his jacket from the coat stand and put it on. For he wouldn't have wanted to bring more worries to Ned after what had happened to Sean. Sean, who still wasn't any better than the day they'd found him in the woods. Though he'd awakened, hours after he'd been brought back to the house, he'd only been awake for a moment, before falling back into unconsciousness. The family had been visibly devastated, and though Marita had held herself together, Jeremy could see in her eyes the guilt and the wish that she'd been there for that split second when Sean had come to…

"_Where are you going?"_ Jeremy suddenly heard, impeding his thoughts, prompting him to turn towards the testy voice which he knew belonged to Alice.

"_It's none of your business."_ He answered shortly as he continued to button his coat.

"_You're going to visit your daughter aren't you?"_ she demanded angrily.

"_And what if I am?"_ Jeremy responded, now making his way towards the front door. _"It's still none of your business."_

"_You're right it isn't."_ The girl contented tartly. _"But I thought that maybe you would show a little respect by sticking around. I mean Sean is sick. I thought you cared for us, that you wanted to be apart of this family."_

"_What are you talking about?"_ Jeremy heatedly asked, turning from the door to face Alice. _"I've been by Sean's side just as much as you. I risked my life to help find him!"_

"_You just don't get it do you?"_

"_Get what?"_

"_The fact that you're using one of the worst times for my family to pay some secret call that none of us approve of!"_

"_What!" _Jeremy exclaimed with fury and shock. _"I'm not paying a call to some harlot in a back alley somewhere!"_ He retorted, stunning Alice. _"I'm going to visit my daughter!"_

"_Exactly!"_ Alice countered harshly.

"_You know I don't think your anger has anything to do with me leaving while Sean is sick. You're still angry about my 'lies'! You're never going to let it go are you?" _Jeremy yelled. _"You're going to make me pay forever!' "_

"_What!"_

"_How can you be so unforgiving?"_ He accused.

"_Unforgiving!" _Alice gasped with resentment and shock.

"_Oh please don't act so innocent! Like I've misunderstood your attitude towards me. Like this is all my fault; this is my daughter for God's sake, but you refuse to see why I had to do what I did, and so you punish me every chance you get for not being perfect…"_

"_That's ridiculous!" _

"_Is it?" _Jeremy asked. _"Cause if it is, why is it that you keep treating me this way? Why is it that you treat Marita the same way?"_

"_Marita wha.." _

"_Yes Marita!" _Jeremy interjected before Alice could respond_. "She loves your brother, and would do anything for him, but you treat her like crap because she didn't tell you about her relationship with Sean!"_

"_My problem with Marita has nothing to do with you using my family to stake out your daughter!"_ _  
_

"_It has everything to do with this!"_ Jeremy shouted. _"Your treatment of Marita, a woman who you've said is your closest friend, is proof that you'll never forgive anything! That you're heartless and…"_

"_How dare you talk to my sister that way!"_ Clay interjected as he angrily walked upon the scene.

"_Stay out of this Clay!"_

"_Don't you dare tell m…"_

"_What in the world is going on here?"_ Ned implored fiercely as he and Marita entered the house. _"Marita and I could hear you yelling outside!"_ he continued, scolding them all.

"_Jeremy was coming down on Alice and…"_

"_No surprise you'd lie and put this on me!"_

"_Lie!"_ Alice retorted. _"Clay's not the liar here! That's you!"_

"_Okay that's enough!"_ Ned roared, giving all three kids a wrathful glance. _"I don't care who started what! I want this to stop! Right now!"_

"_Well it would stop if Jeremy would save us all the misery of him staying here and leave!"_

"_Clay!"_

"_Well I have no problem with honoring that request!"_

"_Jeremy…" _Ned asserted, trying to stop the boy, but it did no good; for the boy was out the door before Ned could completely utter his name.

"_I can't believe you!" _Lexy yelled, tears in her voice, drawing everyone's attention to where she stood on the stairs. _"Any of you!"_ she shrieked; then turned and ran back up the stairs… Moments later they all heard a door slam.

"_I'll go talk to her."_ Marita promptly volunteered; then headed for the stairs.

"_I can't believe your outrageous behavior!"_ Ned reprimanded as he turned his eyes to Alice and Clay. _"Your brother is upstairs fighting for his life and you're down here arguing with Jeremy…"  
_

"_Pa…"_

"_I don't want to hear it Clay!"_ Ned said lividly. _"Now both of you, in the parlor! Right now!"_

"_But…"_

"_Now!"_ Ned ordered. _"And don't move an inch until I return!"_ He commanded. Then angrily watched as his children obeyed him, fretting as they made their way to the parlor, before he then turned and exited the home to search for Jeremy.

* * *

"_Go away!"_ Lexy tearfully yelled in response to the knock at her door. 

"_Lexy it's Marita."_ Marita said. Then paused, and waited for what she hoped would be an invitation to come in, but after a few moments of waiting she got no answer. _"I just want to make sure you're okay."_ She then added.

Silence –

"_Lexy?"_ Marita called again, but still there was no response. Marita then abandoned her plan to get Lexy to speak through the door, and did something that she wasn't too keen on, which was entering the girl's room without her granting permission.

"_Lexy honey…"_ Marita said as she slowly came into the room and closed the door behind her. _"Are you okay?"_ She asked, now making her way across the room, her eyes fixed on the young girl who was laying on her bed, slightly curled in a ball, her face red and wet from crying. _"Lexy…"_

"_I'm not okay all right." _The girl cried as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_ Marita quietly asked as she sat down on the girl's bed.

"_No..."_ Lexy said, but repealed her answer with the words that followed... _"Everyone hates each other." _She sobbed_. " Jeremy hates Alice and Clay, they hate him, Alice hates you, pa is pulled in the middle and ends up yelling at all of them, and I…I hate it!"_ the girl declared with a cry.

"_Honey I kn…"_

"_And then there's Sean…"_ Lexy continued; her voice cracking as she sat up on the bed, tears streaming endlessly from her eyes. _"Marita what if he never wakes up? What if he never comes back to us? Pa…all of us would …"_ She then broke down in tears, compelling Marita to take her in her arms.

"_Lexy no."_ Marita said fighting those same questions in her own heart, trying desperately to push away her tears, her fearful thoughts. _"Sean is strong."_ She shakily reassured. _"And he'll pull through. I mean just a couple of days ago he woke up. So we have to believe that he'll come to again."_ She said, now gently stroking the girl's back. They sat there quiet for a long moment, Lexy sniffling, while Marita continuously fought her grief, hoping that there was truth in her words…

"_I'm sorry."_ Lexy stated quietly, suddenly.

"_For what?"_ Marita asked the girl, as she pulled back from the hug and looked into the young girl's eyes.

"_For saying that Sean may never wake up."_ Lexy uttered cautiously. _"You love him, and I know that hearing that didn't make you feel good..."_

"_It's okay."_ Marita said. _"You're just afraid…we all are, and I suspect that's why things are so tough with your family right now…But things will get better."_

"_You really think so?"_ Lexy questioned tentatively, a smidgen of hope flickering in her eyes.

"_I know so."_ Marita assured. _"Despite everything, your family love each other, and they love you. And it's that same unconditional love that's going to get you all through this, and that's going to help Sean."_ She said, now watching as her words sunk in and appeared to comfort the young girl.…

"_Your love will help too." _Lexy added softy, holding Marita's gaze, surprising the woman with her words, touching her heart. Marita then took the girl in her arms again, thanking her, with an emotional hug, for her kindness and acceptance, and for being a needed friend.

* * *

"_This is going to stop!"_ Ned angrily asserted as he stormed into the parlor, slamming the door behind him, furious with his children, and the fact that Jeremy was nowhere to be found. _"And it's going to stop today!"_ He continued. 

"_Well I guess that means that Jeremy's leaving, cause that's the only way…"_

"_Clay close it!" _Ned roared. The boy instantly shut his mouth, while Alice trembled at seeing her father so furious._ "Jeremy's not going anywhere!" _He declared.

"_But Pa he's trouble!" _Clay defied, incapable of keeping his mouth closed._ "He's ruining our family!" _

"_No!"_ Ned countered _"You're ruining this family, both of you, with your endless need to reproach him!" _The man said as he turned his eyes to a pensive Alice, who was contemplating her fight with Jeremy, now realizing that the boy had been right._ "Why are you two so angry?" _Ned continued._ "Why are you not even trying to accept his past? He told us the truth, and He's apologized for lying…"_

"_Yeah after you forced the truth out of him!" _Clay interjected.

"_Even so, he told us what was going on." _Ned replied._ "What else do you want from him!"_

"_I want him to leave!" _Clay yelled_. "I can't believe that he's still here after everything he's done. That you keep choosing him over us!"_

Ned was taken aback by his son's words. Then suddenly, enlightenment washed over him, making him understand why Clay had always been vehemently against Jeremy being there. "_Clay I'm not choosing Jeremy over you." _Ned conveyed earnestly._ "I'm trying to give him a chance." _He explained._ "Everyone makes mistakes, and have made choices that have hurt others, that doesn't mean that we shut them out forever, especially family."_

"_But Jeremy isn't family!" _The boy disputed.

"_Clay he is! He's your adopted brother." _Ned argued, causing his son to sigh with frustration. _"But that doesn't mean that I love you less." _The man declared_. "I will always love you, and Alice, and Sean and Lexy, more than you'll ever know. Because you're my blood, my children, and you're all that I have left of your mother…"_

"_Pa I'm sorry!" _Alice suddenly asserted, tears in her voice, expressing the regret she now felt for all she'd said to Jeremy, as well as the anger she'd sparked in her father. _"This is the last thing you should be dealing with right now."_

"_Honey it's okay." _Ned said, relieved that he was making some headway with at least one of his children_. "I want to deal with this right now. I want this settled once and for all."_

"_Pa I don't know if this can be settled." _Clay stated strongly, now more calm than before, but still fixed in his views. _"I'm still not comfortable with Jeremy being here. I don't trust him!" _He said.

"_Clay I know that your distrust of Jeremy isn't going to disappear over night."_ His father declared. _"All I ask is that you give him a chance."_ He pled. _"Give Jeremy an opportunity to rebuild your trust." _He proposed as he returned his gaze to Alice. _"Can you do that?"_ He asked, but before his children could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"_What is it?"_ Ned answered with irritation.

"_Sir Dr. Breedlove is here."_ A voice said through the door.

Ned's stance immediately changed. His question to Alice and Clay fading from his mind, replaced with his need to save Sean. _"We'll finish this later." _He said; then quickly left the parlor. With his children following behind, as he went to greet the man who he hoped could do something to save his eldest son.

* * *

Marita firmly squeezed the rag, and cool water instantly poured from it, running over her hands, dripping down to the bowl below. Her mind briefly wondered to the past, just weeks ago, when Sean was in Cholena, and she'd assisted him with his morning bath. It was such a wonderfully intimate time she thought, her heart aching with longing and love. They'd had so many hopes, beliefs that they would attain their dreams no matter what. But now, two weeks after that glorious time, they were so far from the dream, no where near moving forward with the plans they'd made. Marita turned to Sean, adjusting her position on the side of his bed, and gently pressed the damp cloth to his forehead. She still couldn't believe that this was real she thought with angst and guilt, as she lightly moved the cloth about his face, over the bruises that were starting to heal. They were supposed to be planning their wedding she grieved, after announcing to the family their engagement. Yesterday had been the intended day, right before they sat down for Thanksgiving Dinner. But the attack on Sean had changed everything; leaving her and his family to disregard the holiday, choosing instead to spend the whole day alternating at Sean's bedside, praying that he would awaken like he had the night before. Anguish rushed through Marita, causing her to close her eyes and to cease in dabbing Sean's face, wishing that she'd been there when he'd briefly awakened. He had to come back again she cried, silently within her thoughts, struggling to form the words aloud. She then drew a deep breath and opened her eyes, then removed the cloth from Sean's face, replacing it with her hand… 

"_Sean…"_ She uttered quietly, pain ripping through her as she struggled to tell him what was in her heart. _"Sean I…"_

"_He's in here doctor."_ Ned said as he and the doctor walked into the room, interrupting Marita's attempt at baring her soul. _"Marita!"_ He asserted with surprise when he saw the young woman sitting with Sean, prompting her to turn her eyes to him.

"_Mr. Logan!"_ She said. Her voice weak with tears as she immediately stood from Sean's bed.

"_I'm sorry to intrude..." _

"_No, you're fine..."_ Marita stated with forced strength, now wiping a tear from her cheek.

"_Are you okay?"_ Ned asked, not caring that the doctor was witnessing what he would no doubt deem as an odd scene.

"_I'm fine."_ Marita assured.

Ned didn't utter a response, but faintly nodded at her answer, knowing that the truth was that she wasn't okay, but like all of them, was trying to be strong. _"This is Dr. Breedlove."_ He then said, slightly turning to the man at his side. _"Dr. Breedlove this is Marita Peters…"_ Marita kindly greeted the doctor, who seemed reluctant to give her the same courtesy. Then she promptly exited the room; leaving the doctor and Ned to discuss Sean's case, while she waited outside, having a seat next to Clay on the bench in hall, praying that this Specialist from Louisville could do something to help bring back Sean.

* * *

Jeremy entered the Logan home, quietly shutting the door behind him, thinking how this was it for him. It in that his time at the Logan Ranch had finally come to an end, considering all that had happened today. After his blow out with Alice and Clay, he'd taken a horse and left the ranch. He had planned to go see Danielle, but couldn't. For he was too upset, and he didn't want her or Lucy to see him that way. So, he'd decided to clear his head, by riding, for hours and hours. He was sure that he'd nearly reached Carlisle before he'd finally turned around and headed back to Lexington. Now it was well past dusk, close to midnight, and he hadn't been back since earlier in the day. He was certain that this would be the last straw for Ned, that this time, the man would have no choice but to send him away… 

"_Where have you been?"_ A voice asked with anger and stress, startling Jeremy from his thoughts. _"I've been worried sick!"_ Jeremy turned from the coat rack, where he'd been hanging his jacket, to face Ned Logan, who was standing in the foyer.

"_I'm sorry." _The boy stated with sincerity. _"I know that you have enough to worry about without me running off som…"_

"_You're dam right I do."_ Ned angrily concurred. _"I mean what were you thin…."_

"_That's why I think it's best that I leave."_ Jeremy interjected before Ned could continue. _"Me being here is destroying this family, so I'll go... I'll be out by week's end."_

For a moment Ned was speechless; not because of what Jeremy had said, for he'd suspected that the boy would eventually announce that he planned to go, but because Jeremy was saying it now – today...

"_No."_ Ned uttered when he found his voice. His stance now changed from the anger he'd displayed before. _"I can't let you do that." _He said.

"_You can't stop me."_ The boy stated as he moved to leave the foyer and head for the stairs.

"_You're right I can't." _Ned replied._ "But I'm going to do my damdest to try."_

"_Why?"_ Jeremy asked with perplexity, and a hint of frustration, as he turned back to face the man.

"_Because you're family." _

"_Ned I'm not family." _Jeremy argued._ "I'm just some kid that you tried to help. And I appreciate that, but I'm not your blood. I'm not worth the effort that you're putting into me."_

"_Son don't say that." _Ned entreated._ "You're a good kid."_

"_You don't know that." _Jeremy replied, now thinking how he planned to "betray" the Logans again. How he'd lied when he said that he'd given up his plan to take his daughter.

"_I do know that."_ Ned stated with certainty. _"Just because you were planning to take your daughter, and lied to us about your past doesn't make you a bad person."_

"_Alice and Clay would think differently…"_

"_Alice and Clay are angry, and hurt." _Ned contended. _"But they'll eventually get past this. It's just going to take time for their feelings to be resolved." _He said, recalling the conversation he'd had with his children earlier.

"_And how much time is that going to be? I don't know think I can take much more arguing…"_

"_Son I understand."_ Ned empathized. _"But running is not the answer."_

"_If it isn't the answer then what is?" _The boy asked_. "For me to stay, and continue to take all this anger and hostility from Alice and Clay? They don't want me here."_

"_But I do." _Ned stated._ "And so does Lexy…and Sean. And I suspect that Alice wants you to stay too, but she's just too angry to admit it."_

"_I don't know…" _

"_I do."_ Ned said. _"In spite of everything, you're wanted here."_

Jeremy stood silent, taking in everything Ned had said. He was touched that the man saw him as family, and when he was truly honest with himself, he wanted to stay at the Logans, just as much as he wanted to run off with his daughter. But he couldn't do both; he couldn't remain with the Logans, and visit Danielle forever, and he couldn't take his daughter and continue to keep his residence on the ranch. Something was going to have to give, and soon, and when it did he hated to think of the emotional consequences he'd face…

"_Jeremy, I know that I can't stop you if you're insistent on going."_ Ned declared, drawing the boy from his thoughts. _"But I hope that you will stay…for my sake, if for nothing else."_


	41. Aftermath

Thanks for reading and responding. I know that everyone is anxious for Sean to wake up, so let me just say that it's coming, and soon. So please hang in here.

Thanks again for the feedback. And have a Safe and Happy 4th!

**Chapter Forty**

Jeremy lay back on the couch, bouncing Danielle on his stomach, feeling happy at her giggles and love, while he noted her growth, and her features that were now developing into an adorable combination of him and her mother. She was his daughter he thought with pride, as he stared up into eyes that mirrored his own, which had always been the case through blood he mused, but now he was emotionally connected to Danielle, and her to him. For she was always delighted to see him when he came to visit, and would cry hysterically when he'd go to leave. Lucy had even mentioned how the child would look for him when he wasn't there. That even though Danielle could not yet convey what she was thinking through words, she could display her feelings through actions. And would every morning run to the parlor to see if he was there, and would cry for what seem like hours, when she found the room empty. In addition, it was becoming harder to get the child to sleep Lucy had said, stating that the child was almost always fussy and restless when it was her bedtime, but when he was around, Danielle would immediately doze off to sleep. Lucy had then stated that the child never had those tendencies before he came along, and then went on to state that she was thankful that the Chambers weren't around enough to question why the child displayed such behavior. Danielle was his family, Jeremy thought as he again lifted his daughter in the air, his heart warming at seeing her smile, and she knew it; she felt it even at her young age. And that meant that he could now take her, resume his plan without being worried that it would distress her. Only there was one problem…the Logans. Despite the trying situation caused by him being in that house, he had to stay, at least until Sean fully recovered. If he recovered, which Jeremy hoped that he would. Then he'd have to go. Cause though he cared deeply for the Logans, and wanted to remain with the family, he couldn't deny where his heart truly lie, and that was with his daughter – Danielle.

"_Okay Danielle, it's time for your nap."_ Lucy announced as she entered the room, carrying a blanket in her hand, interrupting Jeremy's time with his daughter.

"_So soon?"_ Jeremy asked with disappointment. _"I just got here." _he uttered merrily as he lifted Danielle in the air, causing her giggle and shriek.

"_I thought that you came here to see me."_ Lucy stated, a bit annoyed as she came over to the couch.

"_Lucy you know I did."_ He declared in between smiles and coos at his little girl. _"But Danielle is so cute,_ _I can't resist wanting to see her too."_

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes as she took Danielle from Jeremy's hands. "_It's been this way since day one."_ She said, while Jeremy whispered words of comfort to the now fretting child. _"And I'm tired of it."_ She added.

"_I'm sorry."_ Jeremy said as he sat up on the couch, knowing that their constant arguing and his endless apologies were wearing thin. _"Should I…"_ He began, but paused, hesitant to ask if he needed to come along while she put Danielle to bed. _"Should I be gone when you come back?"_ He asked instead, now thinking how in the past she'd asked him to leave when she'd become annoyed with his attention to Danielle.

"_No."_ She replied stiffly, over Danielle's cries. _"We need to talk." _She ended seriously, stifling Jeremy's sigh of relief, before she then turned and disappeared from the room; leaving the boy worried that the worst was about to come. That she was going to do what she'd been threatening for months, which was to break things off, and unbeknownst to her, cut him off from his daughter.

-----------------

Asa gazed out the window of his carriage, watching as the people of Lexington hurried about their daily business, thinking how everything was working out perfectly, business was on the upswing, the authorities weren't investigating the attack on Sean, and though Sean wasn't awake to see it, he was finished in Lexington, and his family was paying dearly for his indiscretion. Everything was indeed working out as planned, well almost everything. For he still had to deal with Pete, and now there was the situation with Vivian, which had become a perpetual thorn in his side. First she'd nearly ruined his plans at the Assemblyman's Dinner, then there was her accident, and now it was the memory loss, which had forced him to act as if Sean was still her fiancé. When Asa first learned that his daughter was asking for Sean, his original plan was to lie to her about Sean, tell her he was out of town, but never that their engagement was still on. He only planned to do this until she fully recovered from the accident, but that had all changed when she'd confronted him about Sean being hurt. He'd been stunned when Vivian had come into his office and demanded to know the truth, stating that she'd overheard the servants talking about Sean being beat up. Asa had then told her about the attack, and was about to tell her the truth about her and Sean's relationship, when she suddenly fell to the floor, passing out. When she came to, she was mumbling that she had to see Sean. But Asa had instantly discouraged her, telling her that she still wasn't well, and was therefore in no position to visit with Sean. Asa had then sent for the doctor, who confirmed his belief that Vivian was not well, and had instructed him to hold off on telling her the truth until she was mentally sound. That had been the situation for the past three days Asa reviewed, him trying to maintain that lie as the truth, by keeping Vivian from visiting Sean, which had been a challenge to say the least. For Wilhelmina had insisted that Vivian be told the truth and had stopped short of saying that she would do the honors herself, before Asa had quieted the woman with a threat and added that she'd better keep the other servants quiet. And then there was Vivian with her endless requests to visit Sean, stating that she had a right because he was her fiancé, but Asa had successfully rebuffed her requests, citing the doctor's orders for her to remain at home. It was a mess Asa thought with frustration, a mess that he had no idea how he was going to clean up. It would be so much easier if Sean were dead he thought coldly. For if Sean were out of the way, it wouldn't matter what the truth was surrounding he and his daughter's relationship, but the man wasn't dead Asa thought and in all honesty he didn't want such an occurrence. For though he hated Sean Logan with the heat of a thousand suns, he didn't want him to die. He didn't want him to escape the ramifications of his tryst with that Negro. And he didn't want to be pestered with the "wrath" of Ned Logan he mused with a laugh. The man had been livid when he'd came by to confront him about Sean's unfortunate encounter, and Asa was fearful, and shaken at the time, but that had all passed, almost instantly. He knew that Ned Logan didn't have it in him to be a real threat. His visit was merely an impulse to the anger and hurt he felt over Sean being attacked. Asa now slipped on his hat, as his carriage reached it's destination, his mind now on the important meeting he was about to attend. The Sean Vivian mess would have to wait he briefly thought, right now he had business to attend to, business which was thankfully going well.

----------------

Isaac led the horse into the barn; his mind heavily on his heartbroken daughter. It had been three days since Sean had been beaten up and left for dead, and still the young man had not recovered. And at this point, it looked as if him getting better may never happen. For the Specialist Ned had brought in from Louisville had declared the same thing as the previous doctor, that there was nothing more that could be done for Sean. And that though the young man appeared to be holding up well, it was only a matter of time before Sean's condition would begin to take a toll on his body. Marita had been crushed upon hearing this news. For she'd nearly run from the Logan's home, eventually stopping in the garden, where Isaac had found her broken and crying. Isaac quietly sighed, his heart panging at the thought of his daughter's pain. He wished so much that he could've done something to prevent this all from happening, to prevent her from facing such heartache due to her relationship with Sean. But there was no use in crying over spilled milk he again sighed to himself. All he could do now was give Marita his love, comfort her, and protect her from the consequences of all that had happened, which thankfully hadn't been a difficult task he thought. Being as there hadn't been another attack since the ambush on Ned and Sean, which could in part be due to the armed guards Ned had precautiously placed around the perimeter of the property, and due to Sean being incapacitated. There was no reason for anyone to attack if the object of their hatred had been taken care of. And that's why Isaac had ordered Marita to stay on the ranch, had forbidden her to venture outside of the property. If she was set on remaining in Lexington, he didn't want her roaming around town where she could be subjected to the verbal cruelty he'd encountered when he'd ventured out, or worse, some form of violence…

"_Ned!"_ Isaac said with surprise when he turned a corner and saw the man emerging from a stall, carrying a bucket in the hand that wasn't in a sling. _"What are you doing out here? Me and the workers can handle the workload."_

"_I know." _Ned responded as he placed the bucket on a nearby shelf._ "I just got back from a meeting in town and was putting my horse away."_

"_Was a stable hand not standing by?" _Isaac questioned with agitation, now thinking that someone wasn't doing their job. _"Because if they weren't..."_

"_Isaac it's fine!" _Ned snapped, causing the man to cease to speak._ "I didn't want anyone to put the horse away okay! I wanted to do it myself!" _He ended with frustration.

Isaac stood there stunned, taken aback by Ned's response, but fully understanding why the man had snapped.

"_I'm sorry." _Ned then sighed, briefly closing his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair._ "I didn't mean to…"_

"_It's okay."_ Isaac interjected, not needing the man to explain.

"_No, it isn't."_ Ned scoffed. _"Sean is at death's door, and now the business is starting to suffer."_

"_What do you mean?" Isaac_ asked, confusion in his voice.

"_I lost the Ridley account." _

"_What?"_ Isaac uttered with shock, knowing that Mr. Ridley was a new client Ned had been working to acquire for weeks. And that sealing a deal with this man would expand Ned's business, which would in turn help pay for some of the additions he'd made to the ranch. _"What happened?"_ Isaac queried. _"I thought the deal was pretty much set."_

"_It was!" _Ned stated with ire_. "We were due to sign the contracts next week. But when we met today, Mr. Ridley announced that he was forgoing our deal because he'd gotten a better contract elsewhere. He didn't even want to discuss my counter offer, which meant that he'd made up his mind long before he sat down with me."_

"_But that doesn't make sense." _Isaac replied_. "Mr. Ridley knows that this is the best ranch in the south for breeding horses…"_

"_Oh but it does make sense." _Ned countered hotly_. "This has nothing to do with Mr. Ridley finding a better deal or a better ranch to breed his horses. This is about the Assemblyman's Dinner. He's refusing to do business with me because of Pete's lies and Sean's love for Marita." _He said, now thinking of Sean's confession at the Dinner. _"And he's not the only one." _Ned resumed._ "I saw two other clients while I was in town and they informed me that they're not sure if they want to renew their contracts when it expires next month."_

"_I don't know what to say." _Isaac said, shaking his head in anger and disgust. Knowing that Ned's speculation was right on; considering the hostility he'd met when he was in town. White folks could be tolerant of a lot things Isaac mused, but not a white family, especially one as prominent as the Logans, embracing Negroes. _"I'm sorry this is happening."_ Isaac conveyed with sincerity.

"_Don't be."_ Ned stated angrily. _"This mess lay solely at Asa's feet." _He charged, now thinking of Asa's revenge at the Dinner, and how he still believed that the man was behind the attack on Sean.

"_So what are you going to do?" _Isaac asked. Certain that Ned wouldn't let this go.

"_I don't know." _Ned fumed, as thoughts of his injured son raced through his head._ "I can't afford to be losing business right now. And as far as Asa goes, he'll never get his due with the local law." _He deemed._ "Hell, even if Clancy manages to get some Federal Marshalls down to investigate the attack, I doubt that anything will come of it."_

"_Hmrph." _Isaac scoffed, again shaking his head in disgust.

"_But that doesn't mean this is over!" _Ned quickly asserted._ "Asa may not get his due from the law, but he sure is hell going to get his due from me." _

--------------------------

Jeremy mounted his steed – unsteadily, still shaken by his talk with Lucy. She hadn't dumped him like he feared that she'd do, but she did do something worse; something that he never saw coming. She'd told him that she was leaving Lexington, going back to her hometown at the end of the year. Jeremy had been shocked, so much so that he thought that he might black out, for the wind had rushed from his lungs as if he'd been punched in the gut, which had in turn caused Lucy to mistakenly think that he'd been devastated by the idea of losing her. She had been thrilled to see him "care so much" and had said that he could always visit her in Verona, which was only 60 miles away. But that was out of the question Jeremy had thought; for though he liked Lucy, and had enjoyed her companionship, he wanted her to remain in Lexington, working for the Chambers, so that he could continue to see his daughter. But the girl wouldn't hear it, when he'd begged her to stay, by citing his "feelings," but omitting the truth. Lucy had then said unless he wanted to marry, she had to return to Verona to help her sister with the new baby once it was born. This had left Jeremy floored, and repulsed by the thought of replacing Anna with the act of marrying someone else. He was stuck he'd concluded and now mused, pushed into a corner that would force him to act; force him to do what he had again put off, which was to take his daughter – as soon as possible.

------------------

Marita walked into the church, instantly feeling a sense of peace, and relief that she'd encountered no trouble on the road. Though the church was only a couple of miles from the Logan ranch, and it was daylight outside, it could still be dangerous for her to be out alone, especially after everything that had happened. But she had to get away Marita thought as she made her way to a pew; she had to disobey her father's directive and leave the ranch. For memories of Sean were everywhere, memories that were beginning to crush her, to stifle the prayers she was praying for him; so she'd come to the church to calm her mind, and to strengthen her connection to God. Marita deeply inhaled as she now sat quiet on the pew, staring at the cross before her. The doctor had to be wrong she thought, now thinking of the Specialist's diagnosis; then quickly pushing what he'd said from her mind, not wanting to think of a life without Sean. Marita stifled a cry, as a surge of emotion tore through her heart; then she closed her eyes, as a single tear flowed down her face…

"_God Please."_ She uttered quietly, praying for a miracle, praying that Sean would fully recover…

"_You prayin for that Logan man?" _a voice suddenly asked, nearly startling Marita from her prayer. But she held firm, and didn't utter an answer, keeping her eyes closed, hoping that the woman would get the point and leave her alone…

"_You know your relations with that man is causin problems for us all."_ The woman continued, not caring that she was disrupting Marita's prayers. _"Things were going so well between us Negroes and the Whites until this mess you stirred up with that Logan man. Now we can't even go into town without bein treated bad. It's like after the war all over again." _The woman complained._ "Even all of our evening affairs have stopped cause of word that the Klan is runnin around, lookin for any Negro woman to ravage or Negro man to lynch."_

Marita still made no response. For there were so many emotions flowing through her. She felt angry, offended by the woman's intrusion on her prayer, offended that she was blaming her for the prejudices that had always existed around town. And Marita was also angry that the woman seemed to imply that Marita had been immune to the problems that had arisen. That she'd just _"caused these problems,"_ and was oblivious to the consequences. The woman had no idea what she'd been going through. For the man that she loved was now laying in his bed, fighting for his life, and there was nothing that she or any doctor could do about it. And she'd experienced just as much hostility as any one else, granted it had not been first hand, because her father had forbidden her from going to town, but she'd heard how her father had been treated when he'd went to town. How merchants had refused to see that he was there. How people whispered and stared, and how some even stated their racist views aloud, spouting hateful names as her father walked by. It had all deeply hurt her, and angered her greatly, but at the same time made her feel an enormous amount of guilt, which was apart of the feelings now rushing through her…

"_You shouldn't be here."_ The lady again spoke, shattering Marita's thoughts. Marita then opened her eyes, wiping a tear from her cheek, as she turned to look at the woman who was standing in the aisle next to her pew.

"_This is a church…" _Marita uttered shakily, now recognizing the woman to be an elder of the church. _"Which means it's open to anyone who wants to come in and pray."_

"_Well…I think you should pray someplace else."_ The woman countered firmly. _"We don't need any trouble cause of you comin here." _The woman said. _"Now Ms. Price would never say anything bein the pastors wife and all, but I'm sayin something." _The woman continued. _"I'm sorry…but… you should go."_

Marita was stunned, her heart panging at the woman's words. In all the years that she'd experienced prejudice, it never hurt more than it did right now. Fighting to hold her composure, to keep from breaking down, Marita briefly closed her eyes and drew a breath, then turned her gaze towards the cross on the stage and silently uttered another prayer. She then stood from the pew, saying nothing more to the woman who'd rebuked her, and made her way towards the exit of church, where she encountered an occasional friendly response, amongst the accusing gazes that came from the other members who were now entering the church.


	42. A Deceitful Plan

Hi all!

Another chapter coming up! I'm trying to post as much as I can before Fall Semester starts at the end of next month. Thanks to all for continuing to read and post responses. It's inspiring to see that people are still interested in this story!

**Chapter Forty-one**

Pete walked around the Logan parlor, nervously waiting for the patriarch of the family to come down and see him. Pete had planned to be out of town by now, for he'd completed his task for Asa, which had in turn cost him his job with the Deputy Director's office. But there were still a couple of things he had to do. He had to get the rest of his money from Asa, who'd been stalling, and he had to come by and check on Sean, as well as apologize to the Logans. Though Pete knew that he was asking for trouble by coming there, especially after Sean had been beaten up, he had to talk to Ned Logan; He had to make an effort to set things right.

"_What are you doing here?"_ A voice suddenly asked, stopping Pete in his tracks, prompting him to turn towards the voice.

"_Mr. Logan!"_ Pete uttered shakily, now paralyzed where he stood.

"_I said what are you doing here!" _Ned questioned again as he walked further into the room; his anger rising within.

"_I came here to apologize."_ Pete nervously explained.

"_Apologize?"_ Ned scoffed, put off by the man's nerve.

"_Sir Please."_ Pete pled. _"Just hear me out?"_

"_Hear you out?"_ Ned retorted. _"You humiliated my son, betrayed him for Asa Winters, and now you want me to hear you out? No, I've heard everything I want to hear from you."_ Ned stated heatedly. _"Now I want you to leave!"_

"_Mr. Logan please."_

"_Get out!"_

"_Mr. Logan I know who attacked you and Sean!"_ Pete asserted desperately.

Silence –

"_Come again?"_

"_I know who attacked you and Sean."_ Pete repeated as Clay now walked into the room and was instantly angered at seeing the man there, and shocked to hear what he was saying. _"Asa gave the order a few days before the Assemblyman's Dinner."_ Pete spilled, thinking how he'd learned of Asa's plan after the attack. How he'd learned of all the players involved when he'd gone down to Winchester a couple of days before.

Ned stood there quiet as the fury within him clashed with his desire to hear more of what Pete had to say. He wanted to know who'd attacked him and Sean. He wanted to make them pay dearly for what they'd done, but his anger and distrust of Pete quickly dampened his need to know. For though the man might truly want to make amends, his betrayal of Sean could not be forgotten.

"_Get out!"_ Ned ordered again.

"_What?"_ Pete said with shock, stunned that the man didn't want to know who the culprits were behind the attack.

"_I said get out!"_ Ned repeated… _"Now!"_ He yelled when the man didn't immediately move.

Pete still hesitated for a brief moment, wanting to say more, but instead did as Ned had asked and moved to leave the room. _"I'm truly sorry."_ The man said once he reached the exit of the room, turning his eyes back to Ned, then over to Clay, who though piqued by the man's visit, wanted to stop him and learn what he knew. Seeing that he wasn't going to receive absolution, Pete then turned and left the room, feeling dejected and genuinely remorseful for what he'd done.

"_Why didn't you hear him out?"_ Clay asked, once he was sure Pete had left the house. _"We could've learned who attacked you and Sean."_

"_Clay Pete betrayed your brother."_ Ned told his son. _"Therefore nothing that comes out of his mouth can be accepted as true."_

"_But Pa…"_

"_No buts Clay." _Ned said. _"Pete Dixon is a man that can't be trusted."_ He ended firmly; then exited the room, leaving his son to ponder Pete's claims.

---------------

"_Wilhelmina I don't understand why I can't go see Sean." _Vivian whined. Even though she knew the reason behind the woman's answer; Wilhelmina and her father thought that she'd lost her memory, and therefore thought that she had no idea that she and Sean were over, but they were wrong. Though she had lost her memory for a brief time, she now remembered everything, and had been lying to keep her recovered memory hidden. _"He's my fiancé."_ Vivian contended as she watched Wilhelmina look through a box on the shelf.

"_Vivian I know what Sean is to you."_ Wilhelmina said, being careful not to convey a lie. _"But I'm trying to follow the doctor's orders, as well as that of your father's. Both would be severely upset if they learned that you left the house so soon after your accident."_

"_Wilhelmina they don't have to know."_

"_No, they don't. But I'd know. And so would the coachman that I'd have to ask to drive you out there."_ The woman countered as she walked across the room to another shelf, thinking how she was running out of excuses to give Vivian. _"Then what if something happened while you were out?"_ She continued._ "What if you were in another accident or had a relapse because you were out too soon…"_

"_Oh Wilhelmina, that's not going to happen."_ Vivian argued. _"Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. And plus I feel fine!"_

"_Vivian no!"_ Wilhelmina replied with finality, now turning from the shelf with a box in her hands. _"I'm not doing it. Now let it go!" _

"_Well the Logans are going to think I'm totally unworthy of Sean. Being that I'm his fiancé and have not even once gone to visit him while he's been in the condition that he's in."_

"_The Logan's are well aware of your mishap."_ Wilhelmina reasoned, hating having to play up this lie. "_And I'm sure they're very understanding as to why you haven't been by."_ She then said, making her way towards the door, now thinking that the Logans "understanding" came from Vivian no longer being Sean's fiancé.

"_Wilhelmina…"_ Vivian sighed as she followed the woman out the room, skillfully playing up her memory loss, knowing that to do otherwise would draw suspicion. _"Can't you talk to father?"_ She asked with frustration that showed no hint of it's falsity. _"Sean and I have lost so much time already, with me not remembering the past few months. It's not right that I can't be with him now, when he needs me the most."_

Silence –

"_Wilhelmina…"_

"_Okay I'll try." _The woman conceded, deeming that she'd again approach Mr. Winters about telling Vivian the truth, reminding him once more that they couldn't keep Vivian confined to the estate forever. _"But I doubt he'll change his mind." _She added solemnly.

"_Thank you!"_ Vivian exclaimed, feigning excitement as she followed the woman into another room. She knew that Wilhelmina wasn't going to talk to her father. After all, they didn't want her going over to the Logans, where she would discover a truth that they thought would send her into another hysterical fit. The fainting spell she'd put on had nearly done her in Vivian thought, for now they all thought that she was fragile as glass and was thus keeping her under watchful eyes. But she guessed that was the price one paid for such a plan. If she hadn't "passed out" when she did, her father would've told her the truth, and her plan would've been ruined. Now she just had to figure out how to move things forward. Her father had made it impossible for her to get off the estate because he'd told the coachmen that no one was to take her anywhere unless it was okay'd by him. And though Vivian thought that she could get around that, her father or Wilhelmina were always around, hindering any plans she had to leave the property. But they couldn't do that forever Vivian thought, eventually they'd both have to let their guard down, and when they did she would finally leave the estate, and finally get her chance to show the world that Sean Logan would never give her up, especially not for a Negro.

-----------------------------

Marita swiftly walked across the lawn, purposely avoiding the workers scattered across the property, not wanting anyone to see that she'd been crying, not wanting anyone to ask if she was okay or if they could help. She just wanted to go home, to be away from everyone right now. For after the unpleasantness she'd experienced earlier at the church, she didn't think that she could handle anything, at this point, beyond solitude. Now reaching her house, Marita quickly entered her dwelling, sighing with relief as she shut the door behind her, when suddenly everything that had happened again begin to crash down upon her. Marita closed her eyes in pain as she leaned against the nearby wall, trying to calm down. She couldn't keep doing this she thought, she couldn't keep letting her emotions get the better of her. Her breaking down wasn't going to do her any good, and it most certainly wasn't going to help Sean. She had to get herself together she reasoned silently; she had to be strong. Marita deeply inhaled, attempting to stop the tears that were pressing to flow, when suddenly she was startled by a knock at the door. She then slowly turned towards the door, debating whether she should answer or let them knock, when she decided to see who it was, concluding that it could be someone with word on Sean…

"_Alice!" _Marita declared quietly and with surprise. She instantly knew that there had been no change with Sean. For if something had happened, it would've been Ned at her door. _"Alice I'm not in the mood to fight."_ Marita stated weakly; then moved to shut the door.

"_Marita wait!"_ Alice asserted as she stopped the door from shutting by placing her hand against it. "_Are you okay?" _she asked._ "I'm sorry."_ She then quickly added. _"I don't know why I asked that, I know that you're not okay, none of us are."_

Marita briefly lowered her gaze, swallowing back tears, gathering her strength to again speak, to tell Alice that she wanted her to leave…

"_Can we talk?"_ Alice asked before Marita could speak. _"I promise you I'm not here to fight."_

"_Alice I'm not…"_

"_Please."_ The young woman tearfully pled. _"I really…I really need a friend…"_

"_I thought that I was no friend of yours."_ Marita countered with hurt etched in her voice.

"_I was wrong."_ Alice replied earnestly, holding Marita's gaze, now thinking how Jeremy's words the day before had been true, and had in turn gotten to her, making her realize that she'd been wrong about so many things.

"_You're wrong now that you need a friend?"_ Marita questioned sadly.

"_No." _She responded genuinely. _"I was wrong, because I was wrong."_ Alice poorly explained. _"Marita please." _She then begged again.

For a moment Marita stood quiet, contemplating Alice's words, fighting her desire to be alone. When she then stepped aside and permitted the young woman to enter the house. Moments later Marita led Alice into the sitting room, which caused a deep pang in Marita's heart, nearly shattering her composure with the memory it held. She then made her way to the couch, and Alice joined her, taking a seat at the opposite end. Then they both became still, sitting silent for an awkward moment, before Alice began to speak…

"_I'm sorry."_ The young woman abruptly said, now turning to look at Marita. _"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you." _She continued with sincerity. _"And I'm sorry for blaming you for what happened to Sean. No matter what I was feeling, there was no excuse for my behavior."_

Marita sat quiet, soaking in the young woman's apology, which was touching her heart, helping her feel some better after a morning that had been so awful.

"_Will you accept my apology?"_ Alice nervously asked, her voice shaking with emotion and doubt.

Silence –

"_Yes."_ Marita finally answered, causing Alice to move across the couch and suddenly embrace her in a hug. _"But I won't allow you to act as if your behavior was totally unheard of…"_ Marita continued emotionally. _"After what happened to Sean…it's understandable that you would lash out at the first person who you felt was most responsible."_

"_But you're not responsible for what happened to Sean." _Alice declared as she pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes. _"You didn't make Pete do what he did. And you didn't make those men attack my pa and Sean…so much has been happening lately, I mean there's everything with Jeremy, and then the mess at the Assemblyman's dinner and the attack on pa and Sean, I just wanted someone to blame for it all; so I chose you and Jeremy. The two people who I felt… most betrayed by." _She admitted shakily. _"But Marita I'm so sorry I done that. I'm so sorry that I made you feel like you were wrong to love Sean…"_

"_Alice it's okay."_ Marita reassured. _"I knew that you were more hurt than angry." _She continued poignantly. _"And I want to say that I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry..."_

"_Don't."_ Alice interjected. _"You have nothing to be sorry for."_ She said with emotion. _"Whatever feelings you have for my brother were between you and him. And I had no right to be angry or hurt that you didn't tell me about them…you and Sean…you and Sean…Marita I'm so worried about him."_ Alice suddenly cried, briefly burying her face in her hands before returning her tearful gaze to Marita. _"So worried that…he'll never wake up."_

"_Alice I'm worried too."_ Marita uttered quietly, pain tearing through her as she comforted the young woman by grabbing her hand. _"But all we can do is pray for him, and… talk to him, hope…that he'll hear us."_

"_I guess you're right." _Alice sighed as she briefly closed her eyes, feeling somewhat consoled by what Marita's had said._ "You know I've seen you with him…" _Alice cautiously began, now sniffling and wiping the tears from her cheeks. _"And I know that you love him… but you never say much when you sit with him…Why?" _The young woman asked.

Marita closed her eyes at Alice's words. Thinking how so many times she'd tried to speak to Sean, struggled to open her heart to him, but the words wouldn't flow, because of her fear of the intense pain within. She felt that if she opened her heart, poured out her soul, her anguish, over this situation; it would overwhelm her, take her to depths so deep, that she'd drown in the intensity of her emotions, and would in turn be no help to Sean…

"_It's too much…"_ Marita finally sighed as she opened her eyes.

"_What's too much?"_ Alice queried softly, causing Marita to briefly close her eyes again, trying desperately to maintain her composure…

"_What about Jeremy?"_ Marita suddenly asked, changing the subject from the agonizing topic of Sean.

"_Marita."_ Alice spoke with concern.

"_Alice please."_ Marita said, unsteadiness in her voice. _"Right now…I need to focus on something else… now please… tell me why you can't get over Jeremy's secret?"_

"_You know Jeremy's secret?"_ Alice gasped with shock. Her mind instantly dropping her response to Marita's heartache, just as Marita wanted.

"_Yes."_ Marita confessed; her voice weak with grief. _"My pa told me when I got home from Cholena."_ She revealed, briefly thinking how he'd told her on their way home from the train depot, before their talk had moved to Sean.

Alice heaved a sigh, still stunned.

"_So what's…what's going on?"_ Marita asked unevenly, still struggling to stay strong.

Alice slowly pushed her shock aside. Then hesitantly answered Marita's question._ "Ever since he revealed his secret…" _She began. _"There's been this huge wall between us that I can't get past. It's like his lie altered something within me. And now when I see him, I can't bring myself to do what I know is right, because my anger takes over, makes me lash out at him."_

"_Could your anger be coming from someplace else?" _Marita quietly asked, now feeling some calm in her aching heart. _"Maybe not from the fact that Jeremy lied to you?"_ She continued, as she recalled the young woman's feelings for Jeremy before she'd left for Cholena.

Silence –

"_I don't know."_ Alice said._ "Maybe my feelings for him went somewhat beyond …friendship, and when I learned that he'd already had a love of his life…maybe it hurt…Ah, I don't know."_ She then sighed. _"I hate being so angry with him all the time."_ She continued. _"But I don't know if we can ever get back to the friendship we had before he confessed his past…but I do wish that we could get along again, that we could strike some kind of truce."_

"_Alice if you want that then you need to make the first move."_ Marita advised.

"_I don't know if that'll work."_ Alice replied with doubt. _"What if Jeremy rejects my attempt to patch things up, which wouldn't be surprising considering all the horrible things I've said to him…"_

"_Alice you should at least try… and soon."_ Marita urged. _"Things can change so quickly, that it's best to do what you can, when you can… because otherwise you may not always get another opportunity."_ Marita stated shakily, holding the young woman's gaze, her mind on Sean, now thankful for their time in Cholena, but wishing that she would've married him then, married him before all this had happened.

Alice then briefly diverted her eyes, swallowing away the tears as she now thought of her unconscious brother and Marita's breaking heart. _"Thank you."_ The young woman then said as she gave Marita another hug. _"And Sean is going to be okay!" _She asserted emotionally. _"You two will have your time."_ She added with sincerity as she now pulled back from the embrace to look the woman in the eyes.

Marita forced a weak smile, holding back the tears that were threatening to flow. If, no when Sean recovered, Marita thought with strained belief, she didn't know if they'd have a future she grieved, for though they'd promised each other that they'd face everything thrown their way together, Sean being beaten had changed everything. And now she no longer knew if being together was an option. She no longer knew if she was willingly to let Sean risk himself, give up his life, in order to be with her.

------------------------

Clay sat next to Sean's bed, staring at him, thinking how much he meant to him. How he admired him so much. How he wished that he had his incredible talent to make anything and everything work. How he longed for Sean's charisma, and his ability to stay calm, his ability to always assess a situation before reacting. The boy deeply inhaled, as he continued to study his brother, admitting in his heart that he missed him, asking himself why this had to happen. Why Sean would be so irresponsible as to get involved with Marita? His mind then drifted to the attack, which caused his anger to rise as he replayed all that had happened. The men who done this needed to pay he thought wrathfully; justice needed to be brought to those who'd done this to Sean. Clay then sat back in his chair, now thinking of what Pete claimed to know…

"_I'm going to find out who did this to you…"_ He then uttered quietly, speaking to his brother. _"And I'm going to make them pay for what they've done."_ He vowed.


	43. The Awakening

Thanks everyone for reading and responding! Without further adieu the chapter you've all been waiting for…

**Chapter Forty-two**

Ned stood on Andrew James' porch, scanning the expansive property before him, as he waited for someone to answer the door. The Jameses and the Logans had come a long way since they first set foot on American soil Ned thought. For when Henry James, Andrew's father, and Shane Logan, his father, came to America, they were dirt poor, could barely afford to feed themselves or keep clothes on their backs. But after years of hard work and determination, both men had built their fortunes, and had maintained their friendship along the way, which in some ways still lived on in the 30 year friendship Ned and Andrew shared today…

"_Ned?"_ Ned heard a voice call behind him, prompting him to turn around.

"_Andrew!"_ Ned exclaimed. Glad to see Andrew after such a long while as he walked towards the man who was now ascending the porch's front steps.

"_I didn't expect you so soon."_ The man said as he took off his work gloves. Then embraced Ned in a quick hug, being careful not to hurt Ned's arm and shoulder which were still wrapped in a sling.

"_I want to be back in Lexington before dusk."_ Ned explained. _"I hope I'm not disturbing any of your plans."_

"_It's no problem!"_ Andrew assured as he now opened the door to his home. _"Come in."_ He continued as they entered the house, stopping in the foyer to remove their coats. _"You know I heard about the attack on you and Sean…I don't know what to say except I'm sorry."_ He conveyed with sincerity.

"_That's more than enough." _Ned stated solemnly; the constant ache in his heart over his son's condition magnifying at the man's words.

"_So how is he?"_ Andrew asked as he now led Ned down the hall towards his study. _"How's Sean?"_

"_Not so good."_ Ned answered. _"The doctor says there's nothing more that can be done, but we're all still praying for a miracle."_

"_Well know that I'm praying too."_ The man said earnestly; thinking how the Logans were like an extension of his own family.

"_Thank you."_ Ned uttered; his appreciation strong in his voice.

Silence –

"_So how are Matilda and the kids?"_ He then asked, briefly thinking that he hadn't seen or heard Andrew's family about the house.

"_They're fine."_ Andrew answered as they entered his office. _"She and the girls are off visiting her sister in Illinois, and Desmond is working in town."_

"_Well tell them all I said hello."_

"_I will."_ The man promised… _"So…what brings you here with all that's going on?"_ He then asked; even though he was pretty sure he had the answer to that question.

"_I need your help."_ Ned stated as they both sat down. Andrew at his desk and Ned in one of the chairs at it's side.

"_I figured as much."_ Andrew said. _"This about the attack?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You want me to find out who was behind it?"_ The man asked, knowing that no matter the Logan's status, the authorities would do little or nothing to investigate the attack if it stemmed from Sean being involved with a Negro. _"I know with everything that's been said…" _Andrew continued. _"You'll get little help from the authorities."_

"_Well Assemblyman Clancy is working to get Federal Marshalls to come down from Frankfort."_ Ned revealed. _"Because the Sheriff wasn't much help, but I'm not expecting much to come of that." _He stated. _"So yes, what I need from you is related to what happened to Sean."_

"_Okay, so what is that you need?"_ The man asked eagerly, willing to do whatever he could to help the man who'd been a tremendous friend to him over the years.

"_I want you to look into Asa Winters."_ Ned said, knowing that Andrew could get information about private business deals that no one else knew, and that he also had reliable sources that were connected to the dark side of goings ons.

"_Asa Winters?"_ The man said with surprise. _"You think he was behind the attack?"_

Ned didn't answer with words, but Andrew could see by the change in the man's stance what he thought.

"_What do you want to know?"_ Andrew then asked, not needing to inquire further about Asa's involvement in all that had gone on. Ned then gave the man an answer, telling him all he wanted to know regarding Asa's current business deals; before lastly adding what was most important to him, the names of the men who'd attacked him and his son.

---------------------

Alone at last Vivian thought as she looked out the window, watching as Wilhelmina's wagon progressed further and further from the house. When she'd been thinking earlier that she needed to find a way to move her plan forward, she never thought that an opportunity would come so soon. She was certain that after the conversation she'd had with Wilhelmina, after begging the woman to allow her to go visit Sean, that Wilhelmina wouldn't let her out of her sight. But surprisingly the woman had done just that, stating that she had to go to town to do some business as well as pick up supplies. Vivian nervously inhaled, now thinking how fooling the Logans would be a much more complicated task; but she had to do it she declared to herself, otherwise she would never win Sean back. Vivian now watched as Wilhelmina's wagon disappeared out of sight. Well it was now or never she thought. The young woman then turned from the window and quickly headed for her room, to change into something more appealing for paying a call on the Logans.

--------------------

Marita opened the draperies and was instantly struck by the beautiful scene before her. A scene that stirred intense memories within her soul; reminding her of the many good times, first times, and bad times she and Sean had experienced together. Her heart sank in pain, missing him so much. She then briefly closed her eyes, and turned from the window, when her eyes caught something atop Sean's desk. Marita slowly walked to the desk to get better view, and once she reached it, her heart panged at what she saw. It was The Aenied; the book that Sean had given her years ago, which was now back in his possession because of her actions months before. Marita picked the book up, and ran her hand over his cover; then noticed that he had a place marked somewhere in the middle. He hated this tale she thought, yet he was reading it again she knew, for her. Marita turned around and gazed at Sean, who looked as if he was only asleep in his bed. She smiled to herself, a mixture of love and anguish flooding through her; before she returned the book to the desk and again made her way back to Sean. Marita sat in the chair next to his bed and immediately took his hand in hers. She then lifted her eyes to his face and helplessly sighed at the bruises that were still there. He was getting so pale she grieved, and his weight was steadily dropping. This condition was starting to take it's toll, just like the doctor had said it would. Marita cried inside, knowing that Sean had to awaken soon. Otherwise he'd waste away, and would be lost to them – forever…

"_Sean…"_ Marita uttered shakily; forcing herself to speak, to conquer the angst within. _"Sean I know that you're still with me…I know…that you're not gone…"_ She paused, pain ripping through her. _"I know that you're not gone because I can feel you…all around me…I can feel your spirit alive within my soul. And I know…I know… that if I can feel you, you can feel me to…"_ Marita croaked, fighting the tears pressing down upon her, trying to stay strong. _"Sean I need you to wake up…"_ She continued emotionally. _"I need you to fight whatever it is that' s keeping you in this state, and come back to me, come back to your family…" _She urged impassionedly._ "Sean we need you so much…we need…your humor…" _She said, a tearful smile in her voice. _"And your faith…we need your strength, to keep us centered and sane…Sean you have so much to live for…so much to give…"_ She declared; now thinking of his passions and dreams. _"Remember all we talked about…How you want to build that hospital for minorities, and re-integrate schools; how your dream is to someday open a store selling the beautiful furniture you've always designed as a hobby…And you still have to take me to Europe…"_ She uttered with emotion, recalling their talks in Cholena and the many times before. _"And you still have to tell me what's in that letter you wrote me…" _She laughed weakly, now thinking how she'd forgotten to revisit the subject before he'd left Cholena. _"Sean I need you…" _She nearly cried_. "…And I love you." _She uttered brokenly; her heart pounding with grief as she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, trying desperately to stop the feelings that were crowding in upon her. _"I love you…" _She whispered again, her voice steadily faltering. "_And I'm not letting you leave me…I'm not letting you d…" _The words choked in her throat; signifying the pain that had finally overwhelmed her. She then brought Sean's hand to her lips, kissing it, as tears flowed down her face. Before she then slid his hand to her cheek, and again closed her eyes. _"God Please."_ she uttered within. _"Let Sean hear me, bring him back to me." _Marita's eyes remained closed as she continued to pray, willing Sean to wake up; when suddenly, she felt a change in her soul; the deep sorrow that was drowning her in despair dissolved at the inception of an incredible warmth, racing through her. Marita was stunned, and didn't understand what was happening within her; when a murmur flowed to her ears, coming from the bed before her.

"_Sean…"_ She gasped as her eyes snapped open, and eagerly gazed upon the love of her life. _"Se…"_ She began to utter again, but his name ceased on her lips, when Sean slightly begin to stir; then slowly opened his eyes, and quietly spoke her name.


	44. An Unwanted Reunion

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

mjmm – I'm really going to need the luck you wished me for next semester. So thanks a bunch!

Chynna Punkin – Thanks for the compliment regarding my word choices! It's good to see you back!

Rhonda – Glad to see that you're still reading!

Okay next chapter. Brace yourselves it's loooong with a Capital L…

**Chapter Forty-three **

In this darkness, this sea of nothingness, Sean could feel it, a sweet presence drawing him from this hell, speaking to his soul. She was telling him she loved him; yes it was a she he faintly deciphered, a woman whom he recognized, a woman who was connected to the deepest part of his being. Who was she; who was this beautiful spirit that was awakening his mind, ending the heaviness in his limbs, filling him with hope in this world of darkness? Then gradually he knew. Gradually who she was flooded his soul – _"Marita"_ He sighed aloud; hearing her name echo around him. He could feel her so strongly now, drawing him to her, drawing him to life. The darkness then began to abate, diminishing into a soft light that slowly illuminated his soul. Sean uttered her name once more, wanting so much to reach her, to be closer to her. When suddenly he came to the surface, a wave of love propelling him forward, taking him where he wanted to go, taking him back to Marita…

"_Marita."_ Sean croaked weakly.

"_Sean I'm here."_ Marita uttered tearfully, still holding his hand as she watched the miracle of him opening his eyes.

Sean slowly turned his attention in her direction and for a moment his breath ceased upon seeing her beautiful face. _"You're here."_ He stated hoarsely, love flowing through his heart.

"_Always."_ Marita whispered; her heart aching with joy at the sight of his blue gaze. _"How do you feel?" _She then asked as she gently touched his cheek.

"_Weak. Thirsty…"_ Sean quietly stated; his eyes languidly closing; then opening again.

"_Thirsty?"_ Marita repeated lovingly a slight smile on her face. _"Well I can fix that."_ She said softly as she turned her attention to the stand next to Sean's bed and poured him a glass of fresh water from the pitcher that was kept there.

"_Honey I know that you're weak…" _She said when she turned back to him._ "But I need you to sit up. Just a little, so that you can take this water."_ She instructed caringly. Sean acknowledged what she'd said; then struggled to sit up, groaning, even with Marita's help.

"_No stop."_ Marita quickly ordered when she saw the pain that he was in; immediately halting in pulling him up.

"_I'm fine."_ Sean assured shakily as he managed to fully sit up. His breath now heavy from the strength it took. _"Wha…what happened to me?" _He questioned slowly as his mind began to recall bits and pieces of the events from three nights before.

"_You don't remember?"_ Marita asked with worry.

"_No…"_ Sean replied with a hint of frustration, trying desperately to understand all that had happened…

"_It's okay."_ Marita tenderly soothed; her anxiety growing at his response. _"You don't have to remember right now."_ She said. _"Just take some water." _She uttered softly as she carefully gave him the glass, being sure that he could hold it but she sat back down. Sean then slowly took a sip, letting the cool liquid wash down his parched throat, while his mind vigorously worked to remember what had gone on; He then took another sip; then another, and before long he'd drank several glasses of water, emptying the pitcher on the stand next to his bed.

"_Better?"_ Marita queried adoringly as she took the glass from his hand, placing it on the night stand, before again taking his hand in hers.

"_Yes…"_ Sean uttered huskily; his soul fluttering at her touch, while his mind continued to work, trying to put together all that had happened… _"Oh my God Pa!"_ He suddenly asserted as the bits of his memory gradually formed a complete puzzle; reminding him of all that had happened at the Assemblyman's Dinner, and lastly how he'd tried to help his father before being knocked out himself.

"_Sean he's fine."_ Marita quickly assured with emotion in her voice, reflecting the relief she now felt within. _"He only suffered an injured shouldered." _She disclosed when she saw the worry still present in his eyes.

"_Thank God."_ Sean sighed, closing his eyes as the worry for his Pa slowly faded from his heart, and was replaced with feelings rich with affection for the woman at his side; Sean opened his eyes, returning his gaze to Marita, whose eyes brimmed with tears, mirroring the emotions that were coursing through him. He then reached over and touched her cheek, ignoring the severe soreness of his ribs, and brushed a tear away as it slowly flowed down her face. Their gazes remained locked emitting so many questions and emotions between them; emitting so much they wanted to say…

"_Mar…Sean?"_ a voice said, shattering the spell between them, causing them both to turn their attention towards the door. _"Oh my God!" _Clay gasped. _"You're awake!" _He asserted; then suddenly ran back into the hall and yelled for his sisters, who were the only family home. Clay then re-entered the room, joy, love and disbelief on his face.

"_Sean… Oh my God!"_ He uttered again as he came to stand aside Sean's bed; not knowing what else to say.

"_Clay."_ Sean croaked as he reluctant removed his hand from Marita's face. Stifling a groan sprung by the physical pain the movement caused.

"_How…When…"_

"_He just woke about a minute ago." _Marita said answering the question Clay had difficulty getting out.

"_This is unbelievable!"_ Clay declared in shock as he thought of the doctor's grim diagnosis. _"We thought you weren't going to make it…"_

"_Clay what's goi…"_ Alice began as she and Lexy walked into the room, but her words faltered in mid sentence when she saw that Sean was awake.

"_Sean!"_ Lexy asserted with shock and joy, before her sister could utter a response; Both girls then quickly made their way to Sean's bed immediately asserting their happiness and love: Asking him how he was feeling and if he was okay; stating that they were all so worried about him and that he must be starving being as he was out for three days. They then mentioned that he'd missed Thanksgiving, but corrected that there hadn't been much to miss; considering they'd all took turns holding vigil by his side. Sean could hardly get a word in; could hardly respond to all that he was learning, due to his sister's excited ramblings and Clay's eager interjections. And though Sean was happy to see them; happy that his siblings were there, he couldn't help the desire that craved so fiercely in his heart, which was to have more time with Marita alone…

"_Is that Pa?"_ Clay questioned abruptly, drawing everyone's attention to the footfalls in the hall.

"_Pa!"_ Lexy then yelled with excitement and moved for the door…

"_Lexy what's wrong…"_ Ned exclaimed, fear in his voice as he entered the room; but ceased to speak when he saw his son sitting up in the bed. Ned couldn't believe it. He thought, as his mind recalled the prognosis all the doctors had given him; thinking how he'd been trying to prepare himself for the worst. Tears swelled in the man's eyes, and then he immediately made his way to Sean's bed, which prompted Marita to stand from her chair, reluctantly releasing Sean's hand; so that the man could be closer to his son.

"_Marita…"_

"_It's okay."_ Marita assured, stopping Ned before he could protest her getting up_. "I'm going to get more water." _She said as she retrieved the pitcher and glass from the stand next to Sean's bed, knowing that he needed more fluids than what he'd taken in. _"And I'll ask Mabeline to start a pot of soup."_ She added as she returned her eyes to Sean, whose heart rushed with an intense love at understanding her choice to give him time alone with his family.

"_Thank you."_ Ned said, also understanding what Marita was doing. The young woman then stepped out of the man's way and quietly left the room; but not before glancing back at Sean and thanking God that he was alive and well.

------------------

Fifteen minutes later…

The Logan's had moved on from any serious discussions and were now engaging in the normal, agreeable and sometimes disputing banter that came with having a semi-large family. After Marita exited the room, Ned had asked his son how he felt, expressing to him how happy he was to have him back, and from there they'd briefly discussed the attack; why it may have happened and if Sean remembered anything. Sean had said that he remembered nothing after he'd been knocked out. And had then asked if there had been any more violence due to all that had happened at the The Dinner; Ned had stated that there had been none, but had informed his son of the lost business and the guards he'd placed around the property. Sean had been relieved to hear that nothing more had gone on, which had somehow led to a discussion of Marita. Alice and Lexy had eagerly broached the subject, while Clay had remained quiet, still not believing his brother could be so irresponsible. The girls had ceaselessly questioned Sean about his feelings, who openly professed his love for Marita. Lexy had then put her brother on the spot, excitedly asking him if he was going to marry the young woman, but before Sean could give his sister an answer, Ned had scolded his daughter, telling her how inappropriate such a question was; after which the subject had then changed again, moving on to another one of Lexy's eager ideas…

"_Pa can we have a party to celebrate Sean waking up!"_ Lexy asked excitedly.

"_Uh Lexy no way!"_ Clay sighed. _"He just opened his eyes"_ He said.

"So…."

"_We should do Thanksgiving Dinner instead."_ Alice interjected.

"_That's even worse."_

"_What?"_

"_We can't do Thanksgiving after it's gone."_

"_Clay you're such a…"_

"_Kids kids…"_ Ned exclaimed, attempting, unsuccessfully, to stop the squabbling, as an amused Sean looked on, feeling a surge of joy at being alive and apart of this family.

"_Why don't we just ask Sean what he wants?"_ Lexy proposed, bringing about sighs and groans from Alice and Clay. _"Sean what do you think about a part_y?" she asked as she turned her gaze to her brother.

"_Lexy…" _Sean began tiredly, but hesitated not knowing how to tell his sister that he didn't want a party, that being with the family and Marita was enough, without disappointing her.

"_Honey let's hold off on the party planning for now."_ Ned interjected, understanding Sean's reluctance to answer. _"We can discuss it more when Sean…" _

"_Sean!"_ A voice gasped, interrupting Ned's response and prompting everyone to look towards the door. _"Thank God you're okay."_ Vivian continued as she hurried into the room, while all looked on with bewilderment and shock.

"_Vivian what are you doing here?"_ Ned asked with bafflement in his voice.

"_Mr. Logan I know that you think that I shouldn't be out so soon after my accident."_ The woman answered as she came up on Sean's bed, prompting Clay to move aside out of respect. _"But I had to see Se…Oh look at you."_ She gasped at seeing the bruises on Sean's face. _"I'm so sorry I haven't visited sooner…"_ She said now grabbing Sean's hand, who was stunned and befuddled by Vivian's behavior. _"But I was ill myself."_ She explained. _"And when I recovered father still wouldn't allow me to come for fear that I'd have another fainting spell. In fact I shouldn't be away from the estate now. But you're to be my husband thus…"_

"_Hus…"_

"_I found one more family member!"_ Marita interrupted as she and Jeremy walked into the room. Both nearly stopping when they saw Vivian standing at Sean's bed, holding his hand; both wondering what was going on, with a twinge of hurt accompanying Marita's bemused emotions.

"_Come on in!"_ Ned urged, forcing excitement in his voice; not knowing how else to handle the awkward situation. Jeremy and Marita then resumed a quicker pace into the room; with Jeremy walking over to Sean's bed, who'd pulled his hand from Vivian at the sight of Marita. Jeremy instantly engaged in conversation with Sean and the family, while Marita made her way to one of the dressers in the room and sat down the pitcher of water and clean glasses she'd brought up.

"_So where again are you from?"_ Vivian asked Jeremy inserting herself into the conversation.

"_New York."_ The boy answered cautiously, still wondering what the woman was doing there. And why she was asking such a question.

"_Ah New York."_ Vivian sighed. _"There're so many things I don't remember…"_

"_What do you mean there's so much you don't remember?" _Lexy blatantly asked.

"_You mean you don't know?"_ Vivian questioned, skillfully feigning confusion.

"_Know what?"_ Ned queried.

"_Oh my God I thought you knew."_ Vivian said; her voice cracking with emotion as she scanned the Logan's baffled faces, who were all eagerly awaiting an explanation. "_Father told me you all knew…" _She lied without detection.

"_Knew what?"_ Clay pushed.

"_I can't…"_ She stopped, briefly closing her eyes and taking a breath before continuing. _"I can't remember."_ She cried.

"_Vivian what are you saying?"_ Sean quietly asked confusion in his voice. _"Vivian?" _He pressed when the woman didn't immediately answer.

"_The accident…it did something to me…" _She fibbed, being careful not to trip herself up_. "…I can't remember our engagement…the party. Or the past few months we've shared."_ She confessed tearfully – convincingly_. "The only thing I can recall... is us planning to announce our wedding plans."_ The Logans were stunned and felt bad for poor Vivian. They immediately understood what was going on; why she was there; Deducing that her memory lapse was the source of it all; while Marita, who still stood at the dresser across the room, withheld her shock by leaning against the furniture that was in front of her.

"_Vivian…"_ Sean began, planning to tell the woman that they were no longer together, now wondering why Asa hadn't done it already, but before he could fully speak the woman wavered in her stance. _"Vivian!"_ Sean called as he reached for her hand to prevent her from fainting out, but his father caught her instead, stopping her from falling to the floor.

"_Maybe you should sit down."_ Ned said; then assisted the woman into the chair next to Sean's bed.

"_Are you okay?"_ Sean asked with concern. Now feeling guilty, thinking that her memory loss was in part his fault.

"_Yes. I just need…water."_ Vivian said; then beckoned Marita to bring her a glass to drink.

"_I'll get it."_ Clay quickly volunteered as he made his way to the water across the room.

"_No don't do that."_ Vivian protested weakly. _"The servant can get it for me." _

"_Marita's not a servant."_ Sean exclaimed, offended by Vivian's assumption, who instantly realized who Marita was.

"_Then why is she here?"_ Vivian inquired with a hint of disdain; then scolded herself for letting her true emotions come to the surface.

"_Marita's…"_

"_A friend right?"_ Vivian declared, before Sean could fully speak, knowing that if he said anything close to what he'd admitted at the Assemblyman's Dinner her plan would be undone. _"I think I vaguely remember you speaking of her when we first started to court."_ She continued, speaking of Marita as if she weren't in the room. _"She works for the family right?"_

"_Here you go."_ Clay interjected as he handed Vivian a glass of water.

"_Thank you."_ Vivian said; then took a sip from the glass.

"_Does that help?"_ Ned asked as he and his kids watched Vivian with concern. Marita observed in disbelief, not knowing what to think, and Jeremy studied the woman closely, now wondering if she was lying about her memory problems.

"_Yes."_ Vivian answered. "_Much better. Even though sitting here next to Sean is doing me wonders too."_ She added, as she tenderly gazed at Sean, making him uncomfortable.

"_I'm going to go." _Marita suddenly asserted, drawing everyone's attention to her. _"I'm going to give you all some time alone."_ She said which brought about objections from nearly everyone in the room.

"_Marita don't go."_ Sean appealed as he held her gaze; his eyes emanating what he felt for her in his soul.

"_You need time with your family."_ She said, trying to be casual as she held his stare. _"I'll come by tomorrow."_ She added; then moved to go; but turned back when she remembered something else. _"Mabeline is making chicken soup. It should be ready within the hour."_

"_Thank you."_ Sean uttered quietly a look of knowing and love passing between them; flustering Vivian, who skillfully kept her feelings hidden, acting as if she saw nothing between them.

"_I'll walk you out."_ Ned announced, disrupting the mood between Marita and his son.

"_Thank you."_ Marita stated softly, forcing her eyes from Sean's; before resuming her trek towards the door. Everyone said goodbye as she and Ned exited the room, except for Vivian who was glad to see the Negro go; and Sean, whose heart was aching too much for him to utter the words goodbye.

-----------

Seconds Later (Downstairs: The Logan Foyer)…

"_I'm sorry about this."_ Ned expressed as he assisted Marita with her coat. _"I had no idea that Vivian…"_

"_It's okay."_ Marita interjected softly, distractedly still trying to sort through all that had just gone on. _"You couldn't help that an amnesiac Vivian showed up on your door."_

"_No. I couldn't. But you still should stay."_ Ned urged. _"If you're uncomfortable upstairs you can wait in the parlor or the study until Vivian leaves."_

"_Thanks but no."_ Marita quietly declined as she turned to face Ned, now buttoning her coat.

"_Sean will want to see you – alone."_ Ned said. _"Even if it's midnight he'll stay awake to talk to you."_

"_I know…but he shouldn't do that."_ Marita stated unevenly; longing so much to do what Ned had suggested, but feeling that tonight wouldn't be the best time for her and Sean to talk. _"He's still so weak. He needs his rest more than anything... I'll come by tomorrow…" _She said as she put on her gloves.

"_Marita what's really going on?"_ Ned asked, knowing that there was more to her decision than what she was saying.

Marita lowered her gaze. Her heart flooding with so many emotions. Though she was on a high at the awakening of Sean, there was yet a deep ache within, caused by what had put him in that bed; reminding her of what she could never allow to happen again…

"_Marita?"_

"_It's nothi…"_

"_Don't say that." _Ned interjected_. "I know that it's more than nothing." _He said_. "Now talk to me."_

Marita drew a breath and briefly closed her eyes; trying desperately to maintain her composure. _"Maybe this is all for the best."_ She uttered softly.

"_What?"_ Ned questioned as he studied her closely.

"_Vivian losing her memory and thinking that she and Sean are still together."_

"_You don't believe that."_ Ned rejected, seeing the truth in her eyes.

"_I don't want to believe it."_ Marita replied shakily. _"But maybe Sean and I shouldn't be trying to see each other; maybe we should try…maybe we should try and move on… in separate directions."_

"_You're maybes are wrong."_ Ned declared, intensely holding her gaze. _"After all you and Sean have been through, you owe it to yourselves to fight for your relationship."_

"_That may be true."_ Marita admitted sadly. _"But if I walk…" _She paused emotion nearly overtaking her voice. _"But if I walk away from Sean, right now, maybe he'll still have a chance to salvage his career. And have a good life…A life that is safe."_ She said; her heart breaking at her words.

"_Safety is not guaranteed."_ Ned countered. _"Everything has aspects that are unsafe. That's life. And as far as a life that is good. Sean doesn't want just a "good" life; he wants a life with you." _He uttered earnestly, now thinking how deeply his son felt for her.

"_I know."_ Marita sighed, closing her eyes as a tear came forth. _"And I want that too. I want so much to spend my life with him. But more than that I want him alive and safe. I don't want to ever see him injured again the way he is right now."_ She ended tearfully.

"_Marita I understand."_ Ned emotionally replied, feeling her pain as he gently touched her arm._ "You know I do. But I just want you to give this some time." _He continued in a fatherly tone_. "Don't make any decisions until you and Sean have talked this out."_ He said. _"Will you do that for me?"_

Silence –

"_I will."_ Marita agreed, faintly nodding as she again closed her eyes and brushed a tear from her cheek.

----------------------

Vivian walked into her home, shutting the door behind her; before leaning against it in joy. Everything had gone perfectly she thought as a smile crept up on her face. She'd fooled the Logans! She'd fooled Sean…

"_Thank God you're back before your father."_ Wilhelmina sighed as she rushed into the foyer, startling Vivian. _"Where have you been?"_ She asked with aggravation.

"_Where do you think I've been?"_ Vivian replied with glee as she now moved from the door. _"I went to the Logans to see Sean."_

"_Sean!"_ The woman gasped.

"_Don't worry Wilhelmina; everything went fine!"_ Vivian continued happily. _"The Logans welcomed me with open arms! I'm well on my way to winning Sean back!" _

"_Winning Sean back?"_ Wilhelmina questioned with perplexity as Vivian now kicked herself for being so careless with her words.

"_Well you know what I mean."_ The young woman quickly asserted, attempting to cover up her mistake. _"It's been so long since Sean and I have been together, I mean with my memory loss I can't remember…"_

"_Oh my Lord."_ Wilhelmina uttered in shock; realization washing over her. _"You've been lying about your memory."_ She accused. _"You have it back don't you?"_

Vivian didn't answer, but lowered her gaze, still denouncing herself for being so stupid…

"_Answer me!"_ Wilhelmina yelled shaking the young woman from her thoughts.

"_Don't you speak to me that way!"_ Vivian yelled back, angry that she'd been found out. _"Remember you are my servant! You work for me!"_ She retorted. _"And you will treat me with respect!"_

"_My Lord, you do have your memory."_ Wilhelmina uttered in disgust. _"How could you do you this? How could you…"_

"_Oh stop it!" _The young woman sighed with irritation. _"Don't stand there and act as if you've never lied…"_

"_Child this is not about me!"_ The woman scolded. _"You're the one that's been making everyone think that you were sick when you weren't. Do you realize what your father will do when he finds out you've been lying?"_

"_No!"_ Vivian exclaimed fiercely. _"You will not tell my father!"_

"_Oh yes ma'am I will…"_

"_No you won't!"_ The young woman contended as she closed in on Wilhelmina. _"If you breathe a word of this to my father, or anyone else, I will deny your claims with utter disbelief and earnest. And then I will invoke the wrath of my father to destroy you!"_

Wilhelmina was speechless; hurt and completely shocked that the young woman whom she'd raised had turned out this way. She'd been certain that Vivian would turn out good; that she would be nothing like her father; considering all the descent values Wilhelmina had instilled in her, but the woman was wrong. Her hopes and beliefs had been nothing more than just that, hopes and beliefs she thought despondently…

"_Wilhelmina I'm sorry."_ Vivian abruptly asserted; genuinely feeling bad about what she'd said. _"I would never do anything to hurt you."_ She added hesitantly.

"_Wouldn't you?" _The woman asked with suspicion and hurt after hearing the uncertainty in Vivian's words.

"_No. Unless…unless I'm provoked."_ Vivian forced herself to say; hating to say it; to do this; but knowing that it was the only way.

Wilhelmina sighed as she shook her head and stared at Vivian in disbelief. _"I'm sorry Wilhelmina, but I can't have my plan destroyed. I can't lose Sean again."_ The young woman continued. _"Now you will not utter a word to anyone about my returned memory. Do you understand?"_ Wilhelmina didn't answer.

"_I said do you understand!" _Vivian repeated shakily.

"_I understand."_ The woman answered quietly.

"_Good." _Vivian uttered with relief; even though she loathed herself within_. "Now I'll need my teal dress pressed and ready for tomorrow."_ She instructed unevenly as she pulled off her coat, gloves and hat and gave them to a still stunned Wilhelmina. _"I'll be paying a call on Sean first thing in the morning."_

"_What about your father?" _Wilhelmina managed to ask.

"_What about him?"_

"_He'll never condone you seeing Mr. Logan. Memory loss or not."_

"_Father will be in meetings all day tomorrow."_ Vivian divulged, remembering how she'd overheard him speaking of his plans earlier in the day. _"So, he shouldn't present a problem, at least not for now."_ She added; then moved to go up the stairs.

"_You know this will never work."_ Wilhelmina warned, causing the young woman to stop in her tracks. _"You'll never get Mr. Logan back."_

"_That's what you think."_ Vivian contended with confidence. _"Before year's end I will be Mrs. Sean Logan. You wait and see."_ She said; then turned from the woman and ascended the stairs, leaving Wilhelmina to watch her in horror and shock.


	45. Deceifulness and Doubt

Thanks for reading and responding!

**Chapter Forty-four**

Jeremy nervously opened the safe and saw a variety of valuables that belonged to Ned Logan. But none of them bared any interest to him, because he was looking for his money; the money he'd earned before he came to the Logans. The boy scanned the top shelf of the safe and found no sign of what he was looking for. Then he lowered his eyes to the second shelf and instantly saw the funds that Ned had taken from him. Jeremy sighed with relief, thankful that he'd found the money and with a lucky guess had found the safe, which fortunately was an older model with a key lock. He didn't know what he would've done had the safe been one of the new keyless models or worse he managed to get inside and his money wasn't there. For he needed this money, because the allowances he'd saved weren't going to be enough to support he and Danielle. Jeremy swiftly removed the money from the box, reproaching himself as he put it in the bag he'd brought. Though he was only taking back what was his, he hated violating Ned Logan's privacy; he hated betraying him this way, and he wished so much that there was another way, but there wasn't. He thought as he placed the last bit of money in the bag, now hoping that Ned wouldn't notice it gone before he left. The boy then moved to close the safe's door, making sure he'd done no noticeable damage to the lock, when suddenly he heard voices down the hall, prompting him to quickly finish up his work. Everyone was supposed to be outside he thought with panic as he swiftly obscured the safe like it had been before. He then picked up the bag from where he'd dropped it on the floor and rushed over to one of the shelves in the room to hide it out of sight. He hoped that no one felt the urge to do some reading he mused nervously; then quickly made his way towards the door, glancing about the room to make sure things looked undisturbed; before he then exited the room and hurriedly made his way to the end of the hall, just as Alice was coming around it's corner.

"_Jeremy!"_ Alice exclaimed with surprise_. "I was just looking for you."_ She continued nervously.

"_Really?"_ Jeremy uttered distrustfully, sighing within that he'd made it out the room and down the hall in time. _"What could you possibly want with me?"_ He resumed tartly.

"_It's not anything bad…"_ Alice quickly assured.

"_That's a first."_ Jeremy scoffed.

"_Hardly."_ Alice retorted. Then reproached herself for uttering such a reply. "_We were friends before you know."_ She added on, trying to downplay her snappy response.

"_Oh really."_ Jeremy expressed sourly. _"Could've fooled me."_ He said then moved to walk passed her.

"_Jeremy wait!"_ Alice asserted.

The boy turned around, an impatient look on his face, while Alice remained quiet, nervously trying to pull her thoughts together_. "What is i…"_ Jeremy began with annoyance, but was interrupted, startled by a knock at the door, briefly turning his attention in its direction. _"What is it?"_ He then repeated when he turned back to her, ignoring the door, knowing that one of the servants would answer it.

"_Jeremy I don't …"_ Alice then abruptly stopped when her words were obscured by the knocks at the door, making her more nervous than she was before. "Nancy!" she yelled shakily; her voice exposing the nervousness she felt. _"Nancy!" _Alice yelled again, this time in a more annoyed tone when the servant didn't answer the first call. _"I'm sorry." _Alice sighed. _"Just give me one second."_ She asked in between the continued knocks at the door. _"Please."_ She begged upon Jeremy's negative response. The boy heaved an irritated sighed and gave Alice the answer she wanted to hear. Then the young woman quickly left the hallway, confident that he would stay, and headed for the foyer to answer the knock at the door.

------------------

Marita walked into the Logan home and was instantly rushed with the aroma of blueberry muffins. Normally she found the smell delicious, which never failed to force her to invade the kitchen, but today that was not the case she thought as she removed her gloves. For the scent of the muffins were causing her to feel a bit ill, something that food seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Marita moved towards the coat stand, unbuttoning her coat, when she noticed a coat on the rack that she immediately recognized as Vivian's. Was the woman already here? She questioned with frustration; then figured that she must be. That the carriage she'd seen being driven towards the shed must've been hers, which mean that the woman was going to be there for a while. Marita sighed as she pulled off her coat, now thinking how Vivian had been one of many things that had left her restless the night before. For after she'd arrived home, she'd continuously pondered the woman's memory loss: thinking how shocking it was; how it hurt to see her with Sean, and how the woman's memory problems seemed strange when compared with Sean's. For though Sean had been out for 3 days, his memory was fine, while Vivian had only suffered a carriage accident and had lost several months. It all seemed strange, but Marita had concluded that such an illness wouldn't make much sense to her; after all she wasn't a doctor. And in the end the real issue was how Vivian's illness was going to affect her and Sean. When Marita really gave it some thought she found that it was the least of their problems, considering they had to deal with the fact that Sean had been attacked because of their relationship. Even after her talk with Ned she was still so conflicted about what to do. For though she wanted to be with Sean, she needed him to be safe. And despite Ned's truthful comments about life and she and Sean's relationship, it still didn't change the fact that Sean was at a much greater risk being with her. Marita now moved from the foyer and towards the hallway that led to the parlor and study, thinking that today she'd wait for her time with Sean, when just as she turned onto the hallway, she was rushed by a body coming out of nowhere …

"_Marita!"_ Jeremy exclaimed with shock, wanting to tend to his bag that had dropped to the floor, but needing first to make sure she was okay. _"I'm so sorry."_ He sincerely expressed. _"Are you okay?"_

"_It's okay. I'm fine."_ Marita breathed, regaining her bearings after such a collision.

"_Are you sure?"_ Jeremy inquired with concern as he lightly touched her arm.

"_Yes."_ She said. _"Where in the world are you going in such a hurry?"_ She asked; then noticed the bag on the floor with the contents spilled out. She then turned her gaze back to Jeremy, a worried look on her face. _"Jeremy what's going on?"_ Marita queried. _"Whose money is that?"_

Jeremy sighed closing his eyes, kicking himself for getting caught; wondering how he was going to explain the pile of money on the floor without telling the truth.

"_Jeremy?"_ Marita said, breaking the boy's reverie. _"Whose money is that?"_ She inquired again. _"And please…don't lie to me."_ She appealed, now holding his gaze; conveying to him that she knew of his thievery past.

Silence –

"_It's my money."_ Jeremy reluctantly confessed.

"_You're money?"_ Marita questioned with doubt.

"_Yes."_ Jeremy answered truthfully as he now stooped to the floor, picked up the money and placed it back in the bag.

"_Then why do you have it down here?"_ Marita questioned skeptically. _"And where were you going with it?"_

Jeremy again sighed; running his hand through his hair; briefly averting his gaze from Marita, not wanting to tell her the truth, to face the disappointment and reproach he'd endured when he'd been honest before; but at the same time tired of the lies and wanting to admit all that was going on.

"_Jeremy why…"_

"_Because I stole it all right!"_ Jeremy divulged with a frustrated sigh, yielding to his desire to tell the truth.

"_Stole it!"_ Marita exclaimed. _"I thought you just said that it was your money."_ She continued; her voice lowered to a quiet tone, not wanting to draw anyone to the hallway.

"_It is."_ Jeremy averred. _"But it's been in Mr. Logan's possession since Clay found it in my room. I was just taking it back." _

"_Just taking it back?"_ Marita nearly scolded, briefly wondering how the boy had breached the safe where she was sure the money had been kept. _"Why?" _She then asked._ "You know that if Ned finds that money gone he's going to know it's you. You're going to destroy any chances you have at rebuilding trust with this family."_

"_I know!"_ Jeremy interjected.

"_Then why are you doing thi…"_ Then realization came over Marita, causing her words to cease on her lips. _"You're planning to leave again aren't you?"_ She slowly resumed. _"You've taken this money back so that you can run away and take your daughter with you."_ She charged as she remembered all her father had told her about Jeremy's past and his plan when he came to Lexington.

Jeremy's heart hurt with pain, causing him to lower his eyes; for them to brim with tears. He wanted his daughter so much. She was all he had left of Anna. But he didn't want to hurt the Logans; he didn't want them to hate him, but what else could he do. What other choice did he have? Danielle was his blood - his daughter, and he couldn't get her without betraying the Logans …

"_Jeremy you can't do this."_ Marita implored, seeing the truth in the boy's changed stance. _"Look at me."_ She instructed to the young man as she grabbed his arm. _"You can't do this."_ She said again as he now turned his eyes back to her.

"_What else can I do?"_ The boy suddenly declared. _"She's my daughter for God's sake, and I want her with me."_

"_Then ask for help."_

"_Help with what?" _Jeremy asked with frustration._ "Kidnapping her? Or what maybe getting the Chambers to LET me see my child, who was stolen from me in the first place?"_

"_No." _Marita responded_. "I mean help with getting your daughter back - legally."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Jeremy you can fight for custody of your daughter." _Marita proposed. _"You just said that she was stolen from you, and from what I understand without your knowledge, so challenge the Chambers in court and get her back."_

"_How am I supposed to do that?" _Jeremy challenged; even though his mind was racing at Marita's idea, instantly intrigued._ "I don't have money like the Chambers. I don't have their status..."_

"_No you don't. But Ned Logan does." _Marita countered._ "And he will help you if you'd just ask." _Marita argued fervidly_. "He cares about you. He sees you as one of his own, as a son. Now he knows the situation with your daughter, and if you would just ask him I know that he will do whatever he can to help you."_

"_I don't know…"_ Jeremy replied with uncertainty. Wanting to believe that there was something to Marita's suggestion but fearful of the what ifs that could happen.

"_Jeremy please."_ Marita beseeched. _"Just talk to him. Tell him how you truly feel. What you really want. Don't just take your little girl. She deserves more than a life on the run."_

Jeremy heaved a sigh, the conflict raging inside of him. He wanted so much for there to be another way; a way for him to have his daughter with him and not hurt the Logans. But what if Ned wouldn't agree to help him? He would've stated his plan and would in turn lose his chance to take Danielle. Or what if Ned agreed to help him and the court still sided with the Chambers? Again, he'd lose Danielle forever. But what if it all worked out? What if by some miracle he was able to win and thus gain custody of his daughter? Danielle could be with him without him having to "commit a crime" or hide out for fear of being discovered…

"_Jeremy it can work."_ Marita earnestly assured, drawing the boy's attention back to her. _"Just trust in doing the right thing."_ She said, now studying the boy, worried about what he was thinking, fearing that she wasn't getting through. _"Just put back the bag and talk to Ned."_ She implored. _"Please…."_ Jeremy briefly closed his eyes, trying desperately to sort through the thoughts in his head when suddenly he made a choice, and extended the bag in his hand to Marita.

"_Take it."_ He said quietly, emotion in his voice.

"_No."_ Marita replied._ "Unless you promise me you're going to talk to Ned."_ She said, expressing with her eyes that this incident never happened, if the boy promised that he'd talk to Ned.

Silence –

"_I'll talk to him."_ Jeremy said now holding her stare; conveying the honesty in his words. _"I promise." _He added with sincerity.

"_You promise?"_ Marita confirmed.

"_Yes."_ Jeremy swore with truth.

Believing his vow Marita slowly took the bag from his hand as she continued to hold his gaze. _"You're doing the right thing."_ She then assured.

"_I hope so."_ The boy nervously replied. Feeling a rush of alarm at the decision he'd just made.

"_I know so."_ Marita again assured, briefly holding the young man's gaze, before she then resumed her trek down the hall to return the money to the safe, while leaving Jeremy to continuously ponder what he'd just done.

--------------------

Sean struggled to get out of bed, driven by his need to move around and his desire to see Marita, to resume what had been deferred the night before by the arrival of his family and the visit from Vivian. Though he'd been devastated when she'd decided to go, he could understand why she'd made that choice. For with an amnesiac Vivian being there, fawning over him, believing that he was her fiancé, he knew that she'd been uncomfortable, and thus felt that it was best that she go home. After she'd left it had taken everything in him to stay focused on the conversation at hand, to give his family and Vivian the attention they required; for his heart was with her; his mind pondering how this situation with Vivian was affecting her, and how things had changed because of what had happened to him. Him being attacked had been Marita's greatest fear, and though Sean knew that she was happy, thankful that he'd come back to her; he also knew that she was worried and no doubt rethinking their future plans. Sean stifled a grunt as he slowly moved his legs from beneath the covers, now thinking how he'd been reassessing things too. For he never thought that any of this would happen; Though he and Marita had talked about the violence, he really thought that they'd escape it, or that if it came he'd be able to protect them. But that was not what had occurred. For when he and his pa had been attacked, he'd been unable to protect him. He'd been unable to protect himself, which meant that he being capable of protecting Marita was impossible. Sean's soul ached with grief as the reality of their situation crashed down upon him, but he quickly forced the feelings aside, not wanting to think of what may come, only wanting to focus on his desire to see her; Sean now sat up on the side of the bed, groaning at the pain that shot through his ribs, determined to continue on…

"_Sean!"_ Alice called out and rushed over to his bed with Vivian discreetly following behind. _"What are you doing?"_ She questioned with worry, causing Sean to sigh and close his eyes in disappointment. _"You shouldn't be up."_ She scolded as she assisted him back into bed. _"Are you trying to injure yourself some more?"_

"_No, I'm just trying to get back to living." _Sean groaned, his heart aching at his failure to go see Marita.

"_Well you have plenty of time for that."_ Alice admonished with a scowl as she pulled the sheets up around him.

"_Alice is right."_ Vivian concurred in a worried tone, drawing Alice and Sean's attention to her as she cautiously came up to the bed, feeling a bit awkward at seeing Sean in his nightwear. _"There's plenty of time for you to get back to your project meetings and Assemblyman's Dinners" _She said._ "Right now you need to get better."_

"_Assemblyman's Dinners?" _Sean stated with suspended disbelief._ "You remember?"_ He then asked watching the woman closely.

"_Remember what?" _Vivian questioned calmly as her mind raced in panic to reexamine what she'd just said.

"_The Assemblyman's Dinner." _Sean uttered quietly and with a hint of accusation as a stunned Alice looked on.

"_No."_ Vivian replied with restraint, trying not to be too eager to refute his claim. _"Father filled me in on your activities for the past few months."_

"_Why would he do that?" _Sean inquired, his mind still plagued with doubt, wondering if Vivian was being truthful with him.

"_Because I asked him to."_ Vivian responded innocently, skillfully hiding her anxiety over Sean's endless questions. _"Father didn't want to tell me at first."_ She continued carefully as she briefly averted her eyes to a slightly suspicious Alice. _"But I insisted that I know why…why we hadn't been married. So he'd then told me how busy you'd been and that your hard work had been honored at the Assemblyman's Dinner." _

For a moment Sean held Vivian's gaze, gradually believing her explanation; before he then dropped his eyes, feeling guilty for thinking that the woman would attempt such deceit, while at the same time astonished at the web of lies Asa had weaved. Though Sean could understand why Asa had done what he'd done; for the doctor, who'd visited him the night before, had explained Vivian's condition upon his request, Sean feared that Asa's lies and going along with the doctor's recommendation to withhold the truth, would in the end do more damage to Vivian than good.

"_Sean are you okay?"_ Vivian asked with concern, but not concern for his well-being, but worry that she'd been found out.

Silence –

"_Yes."_ Sean answered quietly, distractedly, thinking about this mess that had been created by his truth and Asa's lies, and the man's need for revenge against him. He then returned his eyes to Vivian and suggested that she sit down, now fully accepting that he'd have to go along with this charade until the doctor resolved that she was ready for the truth.

"_I'll leave you two alone."_ Alice asserted softly, not knowing what to think of all she'd just heard; wondering how Vivian's memory problems was going to affect Marita and Sean.

"_Thank you."_ Vivian uttered kindly as she took a seat, hiding her relief within, thinking that she'd have to be more careful she thought as Alice now left the room. For executing the deceit was easy, but maintaining her lies would be a difficult task.

--------------------

Clay sat on his horse, the freezing air whipping around him, as he waited for Pete Dixon to return home. The boy knew that he shouldn't be at the man's home. He knew that he shouldn't be attempting to talk to him after what Pete had done to Sean, but he had to find out the truth. Though the man was a liar and was no longer a friend of Sean's, Clay did feel that Pete was telling the truth when he'd said that he knew who'd carried out the attack on his brother and pa. Hence the reason why he was there, he was going to ask the man for the details that his pa had refused. Then somehow he was going to make those men pay, as he'd promised Sean he'd do, when he'd spoken to his brother while he was unconscious. Clay continued to gaze at the small pathway before him, hoping that Pete would appear there soon. He'd give it 30 more minutes he thought, and if the man didn't show he'd leave. And make plans to return at another time.

--------------------------

Marita walked towards Sean's room, nervous and excited about visiting with him alone. All day she'd been waiting for a private visit with him, but there was always someone there. First it was Vivian; then as she was leaving Assemblyman Clancy arrived, and as he was leaving the Logan's neighbors, the Parks and the Johnsons, stopped by. It was an endless parade of people coming to see him, none of whom stayed for a short while. They'd all been there for what seemed like forever, which had thwarted, along with her required trips home to prepare her pa's meals, any chances for her to see him. Now it was late into the evening and she was finally getting her time with Sean; a time that she was eager to have, but also a time that she feared could lead to heartache. Marita slowly entered Sean's room, and as soon as she walked through the door he opened his eyes, moved his head from resting against the headboard and turned his gaze to her. She was instantly bound by his stare, which roused an incredible joy in her soul; then she steadily made her way across the room, never saying a word, but expressing her thoughts with her eyes…

"_Hi."_ Marita uttered quietly as she slowly walked up to his bed, lost in his eyes and at that moment feeling that ending their relationship was not an option.

"_Hi."_ Sean replied softly; struggling to push aside his fear that they may never have their dream, when a pain suddenly shot through his rib, causing him to slightly wince.

"_Are you okay?"_ Marita immediately asserted with distress. _"Do you need me to get you something for the pa…"_ She continued as she moved to step away from the bed, when she abruptly stopped and returned her attention to his face; her words instantly ceasing at the feel of Sean's electrifying hand, grabbing hers.

"_I don't need anything."_ Sean stated quietly, his tone and his eyes expressing that he just needed her.

"_Are you sure."_ Marita faintly asked, as concern, blended with an intense longing now rushing through her.

"_I'm sure."_ Sean earnestly relayed as he continued to hold her with an intense stare. _"There've been people here all day, everyone…except you."_ He said. _"And now that you've finally come, I don't want you going anywhere. I just want to…"_ He paused, unable to find the words to express what he so desired in his soul. _"I just want to…" _

"_I know." _Marita quietly interjected as she slowly sat in the chair next to his bed, feeling what he needed, seeing it in his eyes. For it too was what yearned in her soul, which was for them to spend time alone, quiet or just talking, savoring the miracle of him being alive; For that moment, she, as well as he, wanted to forget the problems they were facing, forget their families and society, and Vivian's memory loss, and just focus on each other, focus on being together… _"So how are you feeling?"_ She tenderly continued; the affect of his closeness, his touch, apparent in her voice.

"_Better."_ Sean answered. His eyes emitting that it was all due to her, that her love had brought him from the brink of death, which caused Marita's heart to soar, but at the same time to pain, to ache at all that had happened. _"How about yourself?"_ He quietly resumed, sensing the change within her, now thinking of what she'd endured the past few days.

"_I'm good." _She replied with forced strength as she briefly lowered her eyes, attempting to overcome the emotions within. _"Now that you're awake."_ She added impassionedly, heightening the love within Sean, while too causing him to grieve at all she'd been through…

"_I'm sorry…." _Sean abruptly uttered, pain in his voice, emotion in his eyes. _"I'm sorry that…"_

"_Don't."_ Marita quietly interjected. _"You have nothing to be sorry for…"_

"_But I do."_ Sean asserted shakily. _"I promised you that none of this would happen. That I could protect…that I could protect you and my family. And look what happened."_ He strongly expressed with emotion etched in his voice. _"I couldn't even protect myself…" _

"_Sean no." _Marita declared, breaking inside. _"There were way too many horsemen…"_

"_Even still, what if it where you…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What if…"_ Sean closed his eyes, pain ripping through him at the thought. _"What if you were with me instead of pa…" _He resumed, now opening his eyes_. "The thought of what they would've done to you..."_

"_But Sean I wasn't with you."_ Marita countered sturdily; though she was hurting at what he felt, at what he was trying to say. _"I'm okay…I'm safe." _She assured.

"_But for how long?"_ Sean asked; his voice cracking with sorrow. "_What if next time it's you?"_ He uttered unevenly. _"I couldn't take it if anything ever happened to you …if I couldn't protect…"_ His words choked in his throat, causing him to again close his eyes, to restrain the tears incited by the thought of her being attacked. While Marita could only bury her face against their clasped hands and to also close her eyes, unable to speak, to counter his response; due to the same anguished fears plaguing her about him. Sean then opened his eyes at the warmth of her face against his hand, and nearly groaned at the heat that flushed his soul when he caressed her lowered head - her hair. He wanted her so much he grieved now listening to her sigh at his touch. He wanted so desperately to make her his wife…

"_Ah you're… awake."_ Someone suddenly said, faltering a bit when they saw Marita and Sean, which prompted her to lift her head from their hands and for Sean to reluctantly draw his hand from her hair. _"Pa…Dr. Sanford."_ Sean uttered slowly, shakily, as Marita now wiped a stray tear from her cheek, keeping her back turned to the gentlemen entering the room.

"_Dr. Sanford stopped by to do a quick check up."_ Ned cautiously explained as he closely observed the look on his son's face, deciphering that something painful was just going on.

"_I know I came by last night, but I wanted to stop by today to examine you again. Be certain everything's alright."_ The doctor stated awkwardly, still obviously affected by what he'd just seen. _"I would've come by sooner, but I had a busy day." _He continued as he set his bag down on a nearby dresser. _"Four births, a carriage accident and a patient with pneumonia."_ He slightly rambled.

"_No help from Dr. Styne or Dr. Quinn?"_ Ned casually asked; attempting to calm the man's nerves.

"_No, they had their hands full too." _The doctor said as he hesitantly made his way over to Sean's bed.

"_I guess I should go."_ Marita uttered weakly, still deeply affected by her thoughts and Sean's words, as she stood from the chair, reluctantly releasing Sean's hand; then moving out of the doctor's way.

"_You don't..." _Sean began, but paused, wanting so much to ask her to stay, to spend just a little more time being with her; but not yet ready to resume their talk, to face the heartache that he feared was certain... _"Okay."_ He resumed with forced strength, briefly closing his eyes; then returning his gaze to Marita's stare. For an instant they remain in that moment, holding each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, when Marita forced herself to break the mood, remembering that they were not alone.

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_ She uttered softly.

Silence –

"_Tomorrow."_ Sean quietly concurred. Marita then bid the doctor and Ned goodnight, before Sean watched in angst as she left the room, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't bring the end of their dream, hoping that somehow they could remain together.


	46. Paradise Lost

Thanks for the reading and reviewing!

colafanta – Belated thanks for the response. I know that you probably haven't read this far yet, but when you get here I want you to know that it's always great to see new readers!

Okay, on with angst

**Chapter Forty-five**

Sean sat on the side of the bed, facing the window, enjoying the limited view he had of the golden sky, signaling the start of a new day. He deeply inhaled, ignoring the slight throbbing in his ribs as he gave thanks that he'd been fortunate enough to see another day; a day that he'd feared would bring sorrow and pain, but now felt that it just may bring hope; hope for he and Marita. After she'd gone, the night before, and the doctor finished the check-up and left, his pa had come in, and they'd talked candidly about Marita…

"_So what did the doctor and I just interrupt?"_ His pa had cautiously asked.

Sean had not answered, but only lowered his gaze at the pain that continuously rushed through him.

"_Did you and Marita…part ways?"_ Ned had pressed.

Sean had then returned his gaze to his pa; his heart ripping in two at such a thought and answered. _"No."_ He quietly said.

Silence –

"_But it's coming isn't it?" _Ned had then asked, clearly deciphering what Sean knew was emanating from his eyes and in his stance, which prompted Sean to again lower his stare. _"You're making a mistake."_ His pa had then said. _"You're making a mistake if you think that ending things with Marita is going to make things better."_

"_What?"_ Sean had gasped, shocked at his father's comments, remembering his pa's weary response upon learning of he and Marita's marriage plans. _"How can you say that after what just happened to us?"_ Sean had questioned in confusion_. "Pa we were attacked."_ He'd continued. _"And I couldn't do anything to stop it. I couldn't protect us from those men who were determined to hurt us, hurt me. So how am I supposed to protect Marita if I can't protect myself? How am I supposed to keep her safe?"_

"_Son I understand your fears, but there was no way that you or I or anyone could've stopped those men." _His father had responded.

"_Precisely"_

"_Sean don't."_

"_Don't what?"_ Sean had challenged. _"Face the reality of this situation? Protect Marita the best way I know how?"_

"_Do you honestly believe that walking away from Marita is the best way?"_ His pa had asked. _"Because I don't."_ He'd uttered with sincerity, holding his son's gaze. _"I'll admit that a few weeks ago I would've thought walking away was the best choice, but only because at that time no one knew of you and Marita's relationship. However, that is no longer the case. Everyone in Lexington and who knows where else knows about your involvement. So what good would it do to let go of Marita now? At this point, no matter what you do…Marita will not be shielded from the prejudice…and perhaps violence that will come because of your relationship."_

"_Pa she will be shielded if she goes back to Cholena."_ Sean had countered emotionally. "_If she goes back to Michigan... immediately…she will be safe."_ He'd finished with pain in his voice.

"_Sean that's no guarantee."_ His father had argued. _"You said yourself that the people in Cholena know of your relationship and that many were unreceptive because of it..."_

"_Yes but it's wasn't the same thing…"_

"_Oh but it is."_ His pa had contented. _"People know about you and Marita here as well as in Michigan, which means that any cause for hostility or violence is already out there and isn't going away."_ He'd said. _"So again, who would it serve for you two to be apart? How will you walking away from Marita protect her? It can only leave her more vulnerable to hostility. And can only serve to hurt you both when you're facing this situation separately..."_

Sean had closed his eyes, wanting so much to accept his pa's reasoning, but still having doubts... _"Pa you don't know how much I want to take your advice, but…"_

"_Then take it." _Ned had interjected_. "You love Marita and she loves you. So fight for your relationship. Don't give up at the first test. Don't let what's happened shroud what you have between you and make you forget how strong you both are. How you both 'can handle anything as long as you face it together'…"_

Sean now slightly smiled as he again recalled his pa's words. Words that had once been his own; words that were now giving him some hope...

"_Your pa wasn't kidding when he said that you were doing well."_

Sean instantly turned towards the voice he knew well, suppressing the groan caused by the pain in his side. _"Isaac!"_ He said with surprise as he now gazed at the man standing in the doorway.

"_Is it too early for a visit? Your pa said you were up but if it's too early…"_

"_No no come in."_ Sean urged, feeling a bit awkward about the man being there; considering how they'd left things when they'd talked before.

"_So how are you feeling?"_ Isaac asked as he walked into the room.

"_Fairly well."_ Sean answered with a grunt as he moved further back on the bed, placing his back against the headboard. _"I still have a lot of pain."_ He continued. _"But the doctor says that it should subside in about a week or so."_

"_Good."_ Isaac said as he slowly walked up to the bed. There was then an awkward silence as both men contemplated the same thing – Marita. Isaac was thinking of his conversation with his daughter the night before. How they'd discussed the reality of her and Sean's situation. While Sean continuously pondered what his pa had said and remembered what he and Marita had vowed in Cholena…

"_Sean…" _Isaac began, breaking the silence. _"I didn't... just come by to see how you were doing." _The man confessed with delay. _"I also came by to talk about Marita."_ He said, holding the young man's gaze, before Sean briefly dropped his eyes, again recalling the conversation he'd had with the man more than a week before.

"_What is it that you want to say?"_ Sean asked as he brought his eyes back to Isaac's face, knowing in his heart what the man was about to state.

Silence –

"_I want you to give her up." _Isaac stated; instantly seeing pain swell in Sean's eyes. _"I want you to give Marita a chance at happiness and walk away."_ The man uttered firmly.

Silence –

"_Sir Marita has a chance at happiness… with me."_ Sean countered strongly, but with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"_You can't really believe that."_ Isaac coolly replied. _"Not after being nearly beaten to death because of your involvement with my daughter, and her spending the past few days in hell because of it."_

"_Sir I want to believe…"_ Sean paused, hurting at the weakening hope in his heart. _"I want to believe that Marita and I can get through this. That…" _

"_Get through what?" _Isaac interjected tightly, trying hard to restrain his mounting frustration. _"More attacks by Asa Winters and..."_

"_Asa Winters?" _

"_Yes Asa Winters."_ Isaac severely said, failing to notice the shock in Sean's voice._ "You know he won't stop at the attack on you and your pa." _The man continued fiercely. _"Next he, as well as any other person who feel the need to teach my daughter a lesson about courting a white man will come after her. Now how do you plan to get through that?" _He asked_. "How do you plan to keep my daughter safe and happy with so many people hell bent on making you both pay for this relationship?'' _

Sean didn't respond; he couldn't; for the array of emotions racing through him was staying his tongue, prompting him to turn his eyes from the man's face. He was shocked and angered by what he'd just heard, what he'd just learned, which was that Asa Winters was responsible for the attack on him and his pa. He now understood why his father had been so vague about the investigation of the attack; it was because he didn't want him to know that Asa was the guilty party. For when his pa spoke of the investigation he would only say that the Sheriff wouldn't pursue the culprits because he hadn't seen who the men were, and due to the reasons believed to be behind the attack. What's more, when Sean had questioned the timing of the assault and had even wondered if Asa or Pete knew something about it, his father had smoothly brushed the possibly off and skillfully changed the subject to something else. Why had he done that? Sean questioned silently with anger and confusion. Why hadn't he told him about Asa's hand in the attack? Sean closed his eyes and inhaled, now trying to quell the pain that was rising, overtaking his fury, intensifying, due to Isaac's assertions regarding Marita. He didn't want to believe the man's words; he wanted to run from the truth, hide in the hope that his father had given him; but he couldn't. He couldn't run or ignore it, and it made his soul ache with sorrow. And managed to destroy his lingering hope…

"_Sean I'm sorry to hurt you this way."_ Isaac said, suspending the young man's thoughts, prompting Sean to open his eyes and turn his gaze back to him. _"But you have to face the reality of the danger you pose in being with my daughter." _He resumed with more calm, now affected by the young man's obviously breaking heart. _"You need to understand that no amount of strength, or you and my daughter facing this together is going to keep her safe or happy."_ The man said solemnly as Sean again briefly closed his eyes, sighing in conflict and pain, having no words to challenge the man's contentions...

"_Now I know it's hard...to let go." _Isaac continued with a firmness that was etched with compassion. _"But if you truly love Marita the way you claim you do... then I am asking you, no I am begging you... to do the right thing. Do what's best for yourself, your family... and Marita… and let her go. Give her a chance at the happiness she deserves…"_

-------------

Jeremy stood outside of the Logan study contemplating what he was about to do, wondering if it was the right move. Though he thought that Marita's suggestion, to fight for custody of Danielle, was a good idea, he still feared the plan's empty guarantees. For Ned agreeing to help wasn't a sure thing, and even if the man did assent to the plan, there was no guarantee that he'd get back Danielle, not to mention the additional problems it could bring within, as well as upon the Logan family. Jeremy nervously sighed and ran his hand through his hair, thinking that he should just forget the whole thing; just forgo the talk with Ned and stick with his original plan. But he couldn't do that he reasoned, quickly pushing the thought aside; for he'd promised Marita that he'd do otherwise. She'd been more than kind by choosing not to tell Ned about what he'd done. Thus he owed it to her to keep his promise to ask the man for help. Jeremy drew a deep breath and again ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down; before he then gathered his courage and slowly entered the study.

------------------

"_Mr. Winters your guest is here."_ The servant said as she stood in the doorway of Asa's office.

"_Good. Send him in."_ Asa commanded.

Moments later his guest entered his office pushing the door up behind him. _"Asa!" _the man said extending his hand as he walked up to Asa's desk, who was standing behind it. _"How's it goi…I take that back." _The man said._ "Is there anything that's not going your way?" _He then comically asked as he and Asa shook hands.

"_Only a couple of things."_ Asa remarked; thinking why he'd brought the man there, and the situation with his amnesiac daughter.

"_I can't imagine what that could be."_ The man said as he now took a seat. _"From what I understand your business is doing well, and last I heard, Sean Logan was down for the count, thanks to the job Ferguson done for you."_

Shock and panic instantly washed over Asa's face as he wondered how the hell this guy knew about his involvement in the attack on Sean.

"_Don't worry. I'm not a rat."_ The man quickly assured, noticing Asa's changed stance. _"In fact, Ferguson and I go way back. We've done many a jobs like the one he done for you."_

"_Oh really?"_ Asa evenly asked, still not verbally admitting to anything; even though his face had said it all.

"_Really."_ The man confirmed. _"But that's not what I'm here to discuss." _He continued seriously, now realizing that he'd said too much and wanted to get things back on track._ "So what did you want to see me for?"_ He then asked.

Asa didn't say anything right away; for he was still dealing with what the man had just proclaimed. After a couple of moments to settle his thoughts, Asa then found his voice. _"It's Pete Dixon." _He finally answered, now not sure if he wanted the man to do this job, but deciding to move forward with what he had planned.

"_What about him?" _The man queried; instantly knowing who Pete Dixon was.

Asa hesitated before speaking, now thinking of what he knew about Pete's past; then went on to give the man the full details of the job, having no idea that his daughter was standing outside the door that was ajar, listening to everything that was being discussed.

-----------------------

Ned completed his instructions to one of his workers and made his way towards the barn; when he saw a man approaching him from across the property. The man waved his hand in the air and as he got closer Ned began to recognize who he was...

"_Andrew!"_ Ned exclaimed as he and the man reached each other.

"_Morning Ned."_ The man said as he and Ned shook hands. _"Sorry I didn't give notice that I was coming down." _He apologized.

"_Oh no you're fine." _Ned declared._ " You know you're welcome here at anytime." _

"_Thanks...so how's Sean?"_ Andrew asked; thinking how Ned had sent him a telegram about the young man being awake.

"_He's Sean."_ Ned replied with joy and pride as they began to walk. _"No changes whatsoever. No mental problems, memory lapses, nothing. He just has the physical injuries to recover from. The doctor says that it's a miracle."_

"_That's wonderful!"_ Andrew voiced with elation. _"If he's up for it, I'd love to see him before I leave."_ He said.

"_Oh absolutely."_ Ned agreed. _"I know that he'll be glad to see you...so what brings you by? News already on what I asked you to check out?"_

"_Yes."_ The man answered as they continued to walk. _"I've found out some interesting things." _He stated.

"_Really?"_ Ned replied. _"Anything I can use?"_

"_Most definitely."_ Andrew assured; then relayed all he'd learned about Asa's legal and shady deals, while a satisfied Ned intently listened on.

-----------------------

Marita walked towards the Logan home, feeling shy and exposed as she passed the many workers on her path, who would stare as she walked by. It had been nearly a week since her relationship with Sean had been exposed, and she'd done the "unthinkable", in going out in the middle of the night to find him, and still the workers gave her curious gazes, along with their cautious, but surprisingly friendly greetings. Marita was certain that they, specifically the Negroes, had felt the ugly ramifications of the mess at The Dinner; but if they had any animosity towards her, neither race was showing it to her face she thought. Marita quickened her pace, motivated by the intense cold and her cautious, but at the same time eager desire to see Sean. Though she was so happy to have him back and wanted to spend every waking moment with him, there was a sadness in her soul, knowing that things were about to change, perhaps for the worse. Marita ascended the steps of the Logan home, now recalling the conversation she'd had with Sean the night before, as well as the discussion she'd had with her pa, who was now insisting that she leave town. He'd again gone over the grief and the danger she'd face in being with Sean, citing the attack on Sean and his pa, along the hostility he'd faced when he'd gone into town. He then stated that he'd honored her request and allowed her to remain in town while Sean was sick, but now that Sean was awake, and getting better, he wanted her to leave town immediately. Marita had instantly rejected this command; then her father had clarified what he meant, stating that he wouldn't send her back to Cholena, if she'd join him on his business trip for Ned to East Kentucky. Though going away for a few weeks sounded better than running back to Cholena, before she was due back at work, Marita still didn't want to go; even though she knew that in the end it would probably be for the best …Marita sighed in angst as she now entered the Logan home and was instantly shocked to see Sean, struggling down the staircase, firmly holding on to it's railing; his face bearing a grimace as he held his side…

"_Sean!"_ She gasped in alarm; then rushed to where he stood, which was a few steps from the bottom of the stairs. _"What are you doing up?" _She questioned with distress as she wrapped her arm around him in support.

"_I couldn't stay in that room any more. I needed a change of scenery."_ Sean said as he leaned in to her support, thinking how he was trying to escape the pain, the memory of his conversation with Isaac, while stifling a groan caused more by Marita closeness, than the aching in his ribs.

"_Well you trying to get a change of scenery is going to make your injuries worse. You need to stay off your feet."_ Marita scolded awkwardly, unable to disguise the heat ignited by Sean's arm going around her back. _"Now come on, back to bed."_

"_No!"_ Sean rejected, stopping her attempt to move him back up the stairs.

"_Sean…"_

"_Marita please."_ He begged. _"Just help me to the parlor… please."_ He uttered again at her reluctance. _"I promise I'll be fine."_ He added.

Against her better judgment Marita gave in. And moments later she was escorting him into the parlor, and then assisting him in taking a seat on the couch...

"_I don't know how I'm going to get you back up those stairs."_ She stated lightly, attempting to distract herself from his arousing warmth, the closeness of his mouth, as he leaned against her, holding her hand, while sinking onto the couch. _"I guess I'll have to get your pa and Clay to carry you back up to your room." _She added with a laugh.

"_Nobody's carrying me back up those stairs."_ Sean replied in a humorous tone, too covering the amorous sensations that were blazing within him. _"I'll make it fine on my own thank you."_

"_Ah, always so tenacious."_ Marita sighed with a smile as she now moved from the couch, still holding his hand, and took a seat on the ottoman directly before him. _"That's one of the reasons why I love y…"_ She began, but abruptly stopped, not meaning for those words to escape her lips, as she helplessly returned her eyes to Sean, heightening the pull that was between them, intensifying his desire to taste her, to feel her lips against his, but reality suddenly invaded the moment, reminding him of Isaac's words …

"_You should go." _Sean said abruptly, unevenly, forcing himself to hold her eyes in an attempt to convey that her leaving was what he wanted; even though his voice had betrayed his intentions by revealing what he felt in his heart.

"_Sean no…"_ Marita asserted with pain, not yet ready to face the inevitable, which caused Sean to lower his gaze, struggling with what he knew he needed to say...

"_I want …I want you to go."_ Sean then uttered with strength that was etched with strain, as he returned his eyes to Marita's face. _"I want you to forget...I want forget about me …"_ He continued shakily, now pulling his hand from hers. _"And go back to Cholena."_

A deep agony instantly flooded Marita's heart, shaking the core of her soul, nearly shattering her control, before she forced herself to respond...

"_Sean I ca…"_

"_You deserve to be happy..." _He weakly interjected.

"_You know that my true happiness is with you."_

"_And I need you to be safe."_ Sean continued emotionally, forcing himself to ignore her touching response. _"And being with me is not going to do that." _He said.

"_Sean…"_

"_You have to go." _He uttered again. _"The further you get awa..."_ He paused; briefly averting his eyes at the ache in his heart that had cut off his words. _"The further you get away from me... from Lexington." _He resumed, with only a smidgen of renewed strength. _"The better off…the better off ..."_

"_Sean no."_ Marita shakily injected. Even though she knew that Sean was right, that they needed to be apart to keep each other safe. _"I love you and I can't…" _She began, but tears choked out her words, instantly destroying Sean's resolve, compelling him to touch her face, to surrender to his yearning to never let her go…

"_Mr. Logan."_ A servant called from the doorway, prompting Sean to slowly draw his hand from Marita's face; and to drop his eyes in anguish, as the reality of their situation again came crashing down upon them. _"Miss. Wint…"_ the servant began, but was interrupted by Vivian sauntering into the room.

"_Sean?"_ She exclaimed with a questioned in her voice, a look of bewilderment on her face, skillfully covering the anger she felt at seeing he and Marita together. _"What's going on?"_ she asked as she walked further into the room, hating to confront this, for fear that it would lead to her plan being destroyed, but knowing to ignore it would cause too many suspicions.

Sean didn't answer; for his eyes were still lowered; His soul hurting at the deep longing that he'd have to forever deny.

"_Sean?"_

"_Nothing…nothings going on." _He finally uttered, quietly, shakily as he lifted his eyes from the floor, allowing them to momentarily linger on Marita's heartbreaking gaze, before he then forced them from her face and turned his eyes to Vivian. _"Marita was just ...saying goodbye."_ He stated awkwardly, struggling to keep the grief out of his voice as he returned his eyes to the love of his life.

"_You're going some where?"_ Vivian queried, just managing to keep a casual tone, to hide her fear and anger at seeing this connection between this Negro and Sean.

Silence –

"_No...Yes."_ Marita corrected softly, her voice weak with emotion as she now thought of her father's trip; then briefly lowered her eyes, closing out Sean's painful stare.

"_Rea..."_

"_I should go."_ Marita asserted quietly, abruptly, disrupting Vivian's response as she suddenly stood from the ottoman, while Sean helplessly closed his eyes. _"I have... packing to do... so I should... I should go." _She continued with forced strength as she stepped away from Sean, struggling to put one foot in front of the other, trying to make her escape, before the angst she felt over "doing the right thing" managed to break her down.

"_Marita wait..."_ Sean called right before she exited the room, panicking Vivian, as Marita turned her attention back to him; binding him with her gaze. He could see in her eyes, feel it in his soul how much she loved him; how much she wanted to run back into his arms; and he wanted that too; he wanted so much to have back the time they'd had in Cholena, where they'd just talked, and laughed, and loved; but he couldn't have it, his heart cried; he couldn't have her. Because she was safer being away from him...

"_Sean is there something you want to say?"_ Vivian tactlessly questioned, attempting to break the intense mood as she slowly made her way towards the couch...

Silence –

"_Marita I..." _Sean began but paused, wanting so desperately to tell he loved her, and thus they could get through this, but he couldn't..._ "Have... have a safe trip."_ He uttered instead and with considerable strength, even though he was breaking inside at his words and the pain that swelled in Marita's eyes...

Silence –

"_I... I'll try." _Marita faintly replied; the ache in her heart nearly ceasing her breath; before she slowly tore her eyes from Sean's stare and hesitantly left the room; leaving him broken; his heart shattered, at the piercing pain than came with losing her again.


	47. Like Father, Like Daughter

Thanks for reading and responding!

**Chapter Forty-six**

Sean sat in his office, staring out the window, oblivious to the life that bustled before him due to his mind being a million miles away, pondering the recent happenings in his life. It had been two weeks since everything had gone to hell; two weeks since Marita had walked out of his life, leaving him devastated and crushed and leaving his family with an array of emotions. Though his pa still felt that he was making a mistake, he and a disappointed Alice understood his decision. But Lexy was the complete opposite. For she was devastated by the break-up and couldn't understand why being in love wasn't enough; why he and Marita's feelings for one another couldn't overcome the odds that were stacked against them. Jeremy really had no response, but was his usual distracted self. And though Clay hadn't said much before about his relationship with Marita, the boy's pleased reaction to the break-up, clearly conveyed his disapproval of their romantic relationship. Sean deeply inhaled; his heart still paining with grief as if Marita had walked out just minutes before. He couldn't believe that just a little over a month ago he was in Cholena, and he and Marita were together and happy, vowing to get through anything no matter what. And now only a few weeks later, a few weeks after such happiness, what they'd dreamed was all over; their plans dead, as if they never existed. Sean cried within, realizing that he'd never again talk with her the way they'd talked in Cholena; that never again would he have that freedom that he only had with her, where he could be himself, and thus be his happiest. And never again would he touch her, have her so close that he'd nearly drown in the rapture he felt when immersed in her soul. She was gone he thought, closing his eyes in yearning and love, gone because that was the way it had to be. He couldn't understand how God could be so cruel; he now mused with anger and hurt; he couldn't understand how God could allow the world to hate so much that it would keep those who truly loved apart. Sean heaved a sigh, his eyes still closed in pain as his mind then drifted to Asa Winters; how the man's hatred of him served as the catalyst to break he and Marita up. Sean opened in eyes, as anger intensified within him, at the thought of all the man had done, at the encounter they'd had several days before. Asa had been livid when he'd learned that Vivian was visiting him behind his back, when she was supposed to be home recovering from her accident. For the man had immediately come to Sean and accused him of using Vivian in a plot for revenge against him. But Sean had angrily rebuffed the man's claims and had done some accusing of his own. He'd confronted Asa about his hand in the attack, which the man had vehemently denied and had charged that Sean had been listening to his "delusional" father, which had instantly caused the two to nearly come to blows; but they had been stopped by Clay coming into the room. Sean had wanted so much to take Asa down, to make him pay for what he'd done to him, but he'd decided to let it go – for that moment. Instantly remembering how he had to protect Marita. For he didn't want any retaliation against her, due to him beating the hell out of Asa; and what's more there was Vivian to consider, whom he didn't want to put in the middle of such an act. _"Vivian"_ Sean silently uttered with pity as he ran his hand through his hair and briefly closed his eyes. Though he'd promised himself that he wouldn't let her down; that he would try and help her through this memory ordeal. He didn't know how much longer he could do it. He didn't know how much longer he could continue the charade before his true feelings overwhelmed him, and forced him to tell her the truth...

"_Sean?"_ A voice uttered, shattering his thoughts, causing him to look towards the door.

"_Vivian."_ Sean said, forcing happiness in his voice, trying to keep up the lie the doctor was still insisting that he play, until Vivian's mental state became a little bit stronger. _"What are you doing here?"_ He asked, now thinking that a visit from her was the last thing he needed right now.

"_You of course."_ She asserted lightly as she waltzed into the room with an air of superiority. _"I came to see if I could steal my fiancé away for lunch."_ She continued, now gazing at him adoringly.

"_Vivian I'm really busy."_ Sean stated awkwardly, trying hard to hide his displeasure at hearing her call him her fiancé. _"I've got a lot of work to do before the end of the week."_ He said, now remembering how he'd returned to work; how Clancy had begged him to come back, citing that he would be protected, the Assemblyman had gotten the Federal Marshalls to come down, and too stating that despite everything he was the best man for the job. So Sean had returned to the office a little more than a week before and had taken on the new challenges of his job. Challenges in the form of many constitutes and businessmen, who weren't swayed by Clancy's positive PR, and thus still felt that he should be out of a job...

"_Well you didn't look very busy when I walked in."_ Vivian pointed out playfully in an attempt to assert the truth without provoking a quarrel, which again drew Sean from his thoughts.

"_Vivian..."_

"_Oh Sean please."_ The woman whined, interrupting his response, trying desperately to work her charm and "fragile" state of mind to get what she wanted. _"It'll only be for a short while."_ She promised.

"_I'm sorry but I can't."_ Sean voiced with a slight edge, barely hiding his mounting irritation.

Vivian stood there a moment, studying Sean, knowing exactly why he was declining lunch. Though he felt bad for her memory loss and probably genuinely wanted to help her, he was getting weary of it, weary of her she thought, which meant that she was losing ground.

"_Well how about I join you and your family for dinner?"_ Vivian suggested with forced blithe.

"_I'm having a working dinner with Clancy." _Sean answered as he now looked over the papers on his desk.

"_What about later in the week?"_ Vivian asked, struggling to keep her composure in tact; to not reveal her frustration with his rejection.

"_I don't know."_ Sean replied, wishing that she would just let go, that she was out of his life, but at the same time feeling guilty, knowing that her condition was no fault of hers. _"Like I said before." _He resumed_. "There's a lot going on this week. Thus my time is limited."_

"_So limited that you don't have time for your fiancé?" _The woman cried in a complaining tone.

"_Vivian…" _Sean began as he returned his eyes to the woman before him.

"_I'm sorry."_ She quickly asserted, interrupting his response, not wanting to create an opportunity for Sean to tell her the truth. _"I just hate that you're so busy."_ She uttered softly, holding his gaze.

"_Well it is my work."_ Sean stated cautiously, not wanting to agitate the woman again. _"And I still have a lot of things to catch up on from when I was out ill."_ He continued gently.

"_I know."_ Vivian sighed. _"But maybe we can have breakfast then, tomorrow." _She then proposed. _"It'll be before you start your day. Thus your work won't be interrupted."_

Silence –

"_Okay."_ Sean conceded with a tense smile, really wanting to turn her down, but having no good excuse to get out of breakfast with her.

"_Good!"_ Vivian exclaimed, feigning happiness. _"Well I guess I better let you get back to work." _She said with cheer. _"Now that I have what I want." _She expressed sweetly; her eyes still gazing upon Sean, who was skillfully hiding his discomfort. _"Now don't work too hard." _She continued as she turned to go._ "I don't want you skipping out on breakfast because you're too tired."_ She added lightly.

"_Don't worry I won't."_ Sean assured, with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

Vivian then said goodbye, smiling warmly as she exited his office. But as soon as she was out of Sean's sight, safely outside of his office with the door closed, the smile faded from her lips, as her true feelings came to the surface. She was losing Sean she thought with panic, and it was all because of that Negro. Vivian thought that when Marina, Marita, whatever her name was left town that she would have nothing hindering her from winning Sean back. But unfortunately she was wrong, she mused with frustration. For even though that Negro was gone, Vivian could still see Sean pining for her, wanting her in his heart, which was making it impossible for him to give them a chance. She had to do something Vivian thought angrily. And quick, before Sean walked away from her again and she had no chance of ever getting him back.

------------------

Finally Clay sighed in relief as he walked into the saloon and spotted Pete Dixon sitting at the bar, having a drink. After numerous failed attempts to catch the man at his home, Clay had resorted to frequenting the local saloons. But was about to give up after still not finding the man, figuring that Pete had decided to leave town, when he'd overheard some of the workers on the ranch talking about Pete, saying that they'd seen the man hanging out at Manny's Tavern around early evening. So when Clay got the opportunity to get away, specifically when his pa was away from the ranch, he'd decided to check the place out. And low and behold on the first try he'd found what he was looking for - Pete Dixon drinking at the saloon...

"_Pete"_ Clay asserted as he walked up to the man at the bar, who was about to gulp down another drink, but instead set his glass down when he saw who'd just called his name.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Pete questioned with a scowl.

"_I want to talk to you about the people who attacked Sean."_ Clay stated seriously.

"_What?"_ Pete scoffed in disbelief; then brushed the young man off by again turning his gaze forward and taking a swig of his drink.

"_I'm not playing around."_ Clay retorted, offended by the man's disrespect. _"I want to know what you offered to tell my pa."_

"_Give it up son. You're out of your league." _Pete stated calmly, still ignoring the boy, by continuing to look forward as he finished off his drink.

"_You let me decide that!"_ Clay snapped with increased agitation. _"Now tell me what you know!"_

"_Hey these are not people you want to tangle with."_ Pete responded stiffly, turning his eyes back to the young man beside him. _"So go home and be glad that your brother lived." _

"_Hey you owe me the truth!"_ Clay stated angrily, raising the tone of his voice, causing many to turn their attention toward them. _"You owe me the truth."_ He repeated fiercely, but in a quieter tone. _"Now you said that you were sorry for what you done."_ Clay continued _"Now prove it by telling me what you know about the attack."_

For a moment Pete studied the young man; thinking how obstinacy was strong in the Logan genes, while wondering if he should tell the boy the truth. He hadn't been lying when he'd said that the men behind the attack where trouble; for he'd known of them to do worse than what they'd done to Sean. Yet the boy had hit a nerve with his speech about proving that he was sorry, and thus Pete wanted to tell him the truth he thought, especially if Clay was the only Logan who was willing to listen he mused, now remembering his failed talk with Ned and more recently Sean angrily turning him away. Despite the Logans refusal to hear what he knew, they deserved to know who'd carried out the attack. Plus, he felt it was the least he could do, the only way he could make amends for the pain and humiliation he'd help bring upon their family...

"_All right."_ Pete finally responded - quietly. _"I'll tell you what I know."_ He promised. _"But not here."_ He said, now cutting his eyes around the room, thinking how he was already chancing word getting back to Asa by talking to the boy this long.

"_Why not here?"_ Clay skeptically asked, believing that the man was going to stiff him regarding the truth.

"_Why do you think?"_ Pete stated tightly as he again took a nervous glance around the room to see if anyone was watching.

"_Okay where then?"_ Clay asked, still not liking having to leave the saloon, but now understanding why the man wouldn't want to convey such information in a public place. Pete hesitated a moment, briefly rethinking what he was about to do; before he then told Clay where he'd meet him to give him the information he sought.

--------------------

Vivian absently handed her coat to the servant, not uttering a word before she headed for the parlor. She was deep in thought, worried about the situation with Sean, knowing that he was slipping from her again. For though he'd been wonderful in the beginning, in that he'd always spent time with her when she'd requested, that wonderfulness was starting to fade, and she could feel in heart that Sean would soon tell her the truth. But she couldn't allow that to happen she thought as she now entered the parlor. Somehow she had to stop him before he revealed what she already knew...

"_Vivian?"_ Asa said, startling his daughter as she walked further into the room.

"_Father!"_ Vivian asserted in a stunned voice. _"I didn't know you were in here."_ She said, looking towards her father who was standing across the way.

"_That's obvious." _The man stated, noting his daughter's ruminative and troubled stance. "_What's wrong?"_ He asked.

Vivian heaved a sighed, hiding the smile inside as an idea quickly blossomed in her mind.

"_Vivian?"_

Silence –

"_It's...It's Sean."_ She reluctantly replied, keeping the solemn look on her face as she walked to the window and folded her arms across her chest.

"_What about him?"_ Asa calmly asked, hiding the fury he felt at the mention of the man's name.

Silence –

"_He's acting strangely."_ Vivian quietly answered. _"He's...pulling away…I'm starting to wonder…"_ She paused; then uttered an anguished sigh. _"I'm starting to wonder if he still wants to marry." _She shakily declared.

"_Why is that?"_ Asa managed to ask, still restraining the wrath he was feeling. _"Did Sean say something?" _He questioned.

"_No."_ Vivian uttered with a sigh, playing her worry well. _"But I can just tell that something's wrong."_

Hmprh. Asa scoffed to himself. He knew what was wrong. Sean didn't want to be with his daughter. _"Have you told Sean what you're feeling, confronted him about his behavior?" _The man seriously inquired; his anger steadily rising.

"_Father no!"_ Vivian gasped, feigning horror at the inappropriateness of such an act as she turned to face her father. _"I couldn't…and even if I could we've had little time to talk because he's been putting his work before me."_ She sighed and turned back towards the window.

For a time Asa didn't respond, but only stood there quiet as he studied his daughter. Maybe this was a good thing he began to deduce. For though it enraged him to think of Sean pushing his daughter away, when her mind was so delicate, and she still only remembered their past; maybe this was the opportunity he needed, the chance the doctor had said that he shouldn't take until Vivian was ready; maybe he should just tell her the truth about she and Sean and end this fiasco today...

"_Vivian..."_ Asa began hesitantly, still pondering whether to tell her the truth or to let this sham go on. "_So much has happened lately…so much has changed." _He stated gently, attempting to smoothly lead into what he was striving to say. _"Maybe Sean...maybe you two... should take a step back."_ He evenly uttered.

"_Take a step back?"_ Vivian questioned with surprise as she turned again to face her father, now shocked at his words, worried that the conversation was not going in the direction that she thought it would. _"No. I can't do that." _She then said._ "We're to be married soon."_

"_You just said that marriage may not be what Sean still wants. And you could be right." _Asa countered strongly, still trying to remain calm, patient with his daughter's fragile state.

"_No."_ Vivian quickly rebuffed. _"I was just being silly...overreacting. Sean would never do that to me. He loves me."_ She tried to explain.

"_Vivian…"_

"_Father will you talk to him?"_ She interjected, desperately attempting to salvage her plan. _"I mean you could be right, so much has happened, maybe Sean is just feeling pressure from his work and his recovery, maybe you can talk to him...I mean you've handled such things before. Maybe you can give him some advice." _She rambled frantically.

"_Vivian no! I can't!"_ Asa fiercely rejected before he could stop himself; his calm finally collapsing under the pressure of his daughter's suggestions.

"_Father why not?" _Vivian cried, with genuine panic in her voice. _"I know that you don't care much for Sean but he's going to be my…"_

"_Vivian there's something I have to tell you."_ Asa interrupted, deciding at that moment to push forward with telling her the truth.

Vivian stared at her father, panic in her heart, realizing that he was about to tell her the truth, that her plan was about to go straight to hell, unless she did something to stop him…

"_Father I…"_

"_You should sit down." _Her father commanded as he slowly moved towards her.

"_Father no I'm not sit…"_

"_Vivian just do as I sa…"_

"_Father I know!" _Vivian suddenly yelled, with anger and frustration; not knowing what else to say, now knowing that she'd have to confess her lies - the truth.

"_Know what?"_ Asa questioned with confusion; the thought of his daughter having her memory back never crossing his mind.

Silence –

"_I know…I know the truth about Sean."_ Vivian slowly confessed. _"I've... had my memory back... since... day one."_

Silence –

"_What?"_ Asa gasped with shock that was quickly replaced with anger rushing through him, leaving him without words, stopping him in his tracks. He then slowly turned away from his daughter; thinking how her lie had ruined his revenge on Sean; how he'd had to undermine his own deeds, by working to keep Sean's relationship with that Negro from again headlining the news. So that he could protect Vivian from discovering the truth, by reading it in the paper or hearing it through someone's salacious gossip. Her lie had turned him into what people saw as a "pathetic" father, who was trying to help his poor amnesiac daughter. By protecting the man who'd shamed her in the worst possible way, for fear that she was too weak to handle the truth. Asa then turned back to face his daughter, now staring at her with disbelief and fury...

"_What in the hell where you thinking?"_ He then questioned lividly, shocking Vivian, shaking her to the core. _"I've been worried sick thinking that you were too fragile to know that Sean Logan was a piece of crap, not worth more than the dirt on your shoes, and you've known all along. You've known that Sean Logan is nothing more than a Negro lovin bastard, and you're still running after him!"_

"_Father I love Sean!"_ Vivian countered shakily. _"And I am not going to let some Negro…whore keep us apart!" _She said with more strength, anger starting to brew within her_. "Sean and I belong together. He made a vow to marry me and…"_

"_Are you insane!"_ Asa interjected with rage. _"Sean Logan broke his vow to marry you for that Negro whore who you think is just a mere bump in the road!"_

"_She is, nothing more than a bump in the road!"_ Vivian argued heatedly. _"Because she's gone, out of his life now, and that means that Sean and I have a chance to work things out!"_

"_Work things out!"_ Asa retorted. _"You're nuts if you think that Sean Logan is going to marry you. Or that I'm going to stand by and let you throw yourself at a Negro lovin liar like him, shame yourself and the Winters name for a man that's not even worthy to lick your shoes!"_

"_You will let me do whatever I please!" _Vivian stated fiercely.

"_I will do no such thing!"_ Asa roared. _"And I will tell Sean Logan what you've been up to if you don't stop this madness this instant!"_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_ Vivian contended. _"Because as much as you hate Sean Logan and would never want me with him, you would never align yourself with your worst enemy to hurt me. And besides that, Sean would never believe you."_

"_Oh wouldn't he?"_ Asa countered. _"You are after all my daughter and have every bit of the lying and conniving wits of myself and your mother..."_

"_He still wouldn't believe you, not after what you've done." _She challenged firmly, seething within, as she now recalled the conversation she'd overheard weeks before.

"_What the hell are you talking about!"_

"_The attack!" _Vivian severely barked. _"I know that you put those men up to going after Sean, and he knows it too!"_ She proclaimed.

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_ Asa denied; even though he was clearly shaken, stunned by what his daughter knew.

"_Don't I?"_ Vivian questioned harshly. _"Cause I think the authorities would be interested to know that an upstanding citizen like yourself paid who was it now...Ferguson and his men wasn't it? To attack a government official." _

"_You wouldn't dare."_ Asa uttered lividly; though he was again floored by what was coming from his daughter's mouth.

"_Oh but I would father. If you tell Sean what you know and if I don't get what I want." _Vivian answered ruthlessly as she quickly realized how she could use her father. _"Now you used me to get your revenge on Sean, and now you're going to return the favor, of sorts, and help me get him back."_

"_Why you despicable little brat." _Asa stated viciously, instantly realizing what his daughter wanted him to do.

"_Oh father, like you said, it's who I am."_ Vivian retorted, looking her father dead in the eyes. _"Now you're going to help me. You're going to talk to Sean, make him see that it would be a huge mistake to end things with me. Otherwise I'll have no choice but to turn you in."_

"_I can't believe you."_ Asa declared with shock and fury, realizing that his hands were tied. "_I can't believe that you would go against me, your own father, for Sean Logan, a man who will never want you and a man who shamed you for a Negro!"_

"_Who are you!"_ Vivian cruelly spewed. _"Yes you're blood runs through my veins, but you're not my father!" _She yelled_. "You care nothing about me. All you ever cared about was your precious name and your money, never about your children! And as far as Sean Logan goes... He will want me. I will be his wife. Or else you will pay like you never thought you would!"_


	48. An Apology, A Discovery, and A Threat

Okay, last chapter before school starts back. I hope that I can post again next week, but we'll see. If not, I'll probably revert back to the every other week schedule. Thanks again to everyone for reading and responding. I hope that you'll continue read and enjoy the story.

**Chapter Forty-seven**

Jeremy stared at the money stacked on the bed, the money he'd saved from all of his allowances, and deduced that it wasn't going to be enough. It wasn't going to be enough to support him and Danielle until they could settle in a town far away from Lexington. So what was he going to do, the boy mused, what he'd hoped he wouldn't have to do, he now concluded, which was to resort to his old ways, resort to stealing. Jeremy had decided to resume his plan to take Danielle, after his talk with Ned hadn't gone like he'd hoped it would. For when he'd gone in to speak with the man, and stated that he'd come to talk about Danielle, Ned had instantly responded, perhaps sensing his nervousness and reluctance to continue speaking. And had asked if he'd given any more thought to telling the Chambers the truth... _"I still think that coming clean is the best path to take." _The man had added, after stating his question._ "Considering you're still secretly visiting your daughter." _The man had said; then went on tell him that he wasn't fooling anyone. That him continuing to see his daughter clearly showed that he wasn't ready to let go. _"But that's okay." _Ned had assured, which for an instant had encouraged Jeremy, until the man had then tied "it being okay" back to him telling the truth... "_Maybe you and the Chambers could work through all that's happened."_ He'd said. _"And come to an amicable agreement regarding Danielle. Where you could all be in her life, the Chambers as her guardians, who she'd live with, and you as her father, who could visit whenever you want, perhaps even keep her sometimes." _The words "keep her sometimes" had rung in Jeremy's head, stuck in his mind like glue, and at that moment he realized that Marita was wrong. Ned would never agree to help him gain custody of his daughter he'd thought. Because the man believed that he should share her with the Chambers, which was something that he wasn't willing to do. Danielle was his little girl and he didn't want to share her with anyone, especially not the people who'd stole her from him. So Jeremy had kept quiet about asking Ned for help. And had instead told the man what he wanted to hear, admitting that he wasn't ready to let go of his daughter. Then lying, stating that he should probably tell the Chambers the truth, before he was again honest, declaring that he couldn't do it – not yet. Ned had seemed somewhat pleased to hear this response, and now more than two weeks later, Jeremy was putting the final touches on his plans to finally take Danielle...

"_Jeremy?"_ The boy suddenly heard from behind, which prompted him to quickly throw a shirt that was laying nearby over the money he'd been counting, just as Alice walked into the room.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Jeremy asked with annoyance, after turning to face the young woman.

"_The door was ajar…so I just came in."_ Alice answered awkwardly, now feeling embarrassed about entering the room. _"I'm sorry."_ She added.

"_What do you want?"_ Jeremy asked shortly, disregarding the girl's apology.

"_I want to talk to you."_ Alice said unevenly, ignoring the boy's hostile mood, knowing that if she got into a tiff with him, she'd never get to do what she came there to do.

"_About what?" _Jeremy retorted._ "Getting out of this house before Christmas."_

"_No."_ She sighed. _"I want to talk about...the past few weeks..."_

"_Oh what you want to do a recap of how you've hated me for the past month?"_

"_No, I don't want to do a recap." _Alice stated. _"I'm well aware of how terribly I've treated you."_

"_Are you?"_ Jeremy scoffed. _"Cause I could've sworn that I was the worst thing to every come into your life ..."_

"_Jeremy please…"_

"_Please?"_ The boy uttered mockingly. _"Did I just hear you right? Did I just hear Alice Logan, little Miss. Perfect say please? I can't bel…"_

"_Jeremy stop it!"_ Alice yelled, causing the boy to cease to speak. _"Now I know that you're angry and you have a right to be after the way that I've treated you, but you're going to listen to what I have to say…and if you still want to be angry with me... then that's fine."_ She ended strongly. Jeremy stared at Alice in shock, not believing what he'd just saw; what he'd just heard. Though Alice had blown up at him before, he didn't think he'd ever seen her so commanding and determined to state her peace. And he never thought that she'd admit that he had a right to be angry and that her treatment of him had been terrible; was she trying to make amends he questioned with hope; was she trying to patch up their friendship...

"_So…"_ Jeremy cautiously began, breaking the awkward silence. _"What is it you want to say?"_ He asked, now ready to listen to what the young woman had to say.

Alice didn't answer right away, but took a moment to settle her nerves and gather her thoughts; before she then took a breath and spoke…"_These past few weeks, I've treated you bad, like you didn't deserve to be apart of this family... and I'm sorry." _She said with sincerity, causing an insightful Jeremy to still be taken aback. _"I was angry and I felt... used..." _She continued. _"But…I still shouldn't have said the awful things I said to you." _Alice finished with earnest as she continuously held his stare, before he averted his eyes feeling happy about her apology, but at the same time sad in that he was about to disappoint her again.

"_Look I know ...that we can probably never get back... the kind of friendship we had before all this happened…"_Alice tentatively resumed, disrupting Jeremy's thoughts, prompting him to bring his eyes back to her. _"But I would like for us to at least try."_ She said. Jeremy still didn't utter a response, but only stood quiet, wanting to speak, but not knowing what to say; fearing that if he said anything he'd be lying to her again..._ "But if you don't want... to be friends again." _Alice sadly pronounced, when she saw the boy's reaction to her words. _"I underst…"_

"_No!"_ Jeremy finally asserted, stopping Alice before she could complete her thought. _"I do…want to be friends again." _He said cautiously.

"_Really?"_ Alice questioned nervously, with a hint of joy in her voice.

"_Yeah."_ Jeremy said, conveying it from his heart. _"And I'm sorry… for lying…and for using you and your family."_ He stated with sincerity, cringing inside at the lies that he was still telling.

"_I know."_ Alice replied, making the young man feel good and horrible at the same time. "_So let's just forget it…" _She suggested with earnest. _"Let's just... start afresh."_

Silence –

"_Okay."_ Jeremy agreed as guilt raced within. _"We'll start afresh." _He said, repeating Alice's words, forcing himself to return her smile, while aching inside at his continuous lies.

----------------

Isaac made his way across the restaurant, towards his daughter, who was seated at a table that was nestled in the corner. She was hurting so much he thought, as he drew closer to her, watching as she stared sadly out the window, hurting seemingly more than she had before, when she and Sean had parted ways the first time. For she was hardly eating, and he suspected that she wasn't getting much sleep, given how tired she'd sometimes be, even after going to bed early the night before. Isaac wanted so much to help her, to erase her pain with just an utterance of soothing words, but that wasn't how such things worked, he mused with sorrow, only time and being away from Sean would work to heal his daughter's wounds...

"_Honey aren't you going to eat your breakfast." _Isaac asked as he returned to his seat at the table, noticing that his daughter hadn't touched her food.

"_I'm not hungry."_ Marita quietly replied as she continued to gaze out the window.

"_Honey you've barely eaten since we've been on travel." _Isaac declared with worry, while continuously staring at his daughter.

"_Pa I know."_ Marita said, now turning her eyes to him. _"I just ...don't have much of an appetite."_ She explained, briefly lowering her gaze; choosing not to mention the queasiness she'd been feeling, for fear that he'd suspect what she'd been wondering for days.

"_I know that you don't have much of an appetite."_ Her father stated_. "Considering...all that has happened, but won't you try and eat something?"_ He implored. _"You need to eat before you make yourself ill."_

"_I'm sorry pa, but I can't."_ Marita sighed, hating to worry her father this way, wishing that she could take a bite of her food, but knowing that if she did she'd become ill.

"_Marita..."_

"_But I promise I'll try and eat something at lunch."_ She quickly asserted, attempting to quell his growing concern. But her father continued to study her with worry, still not liking the answer she'd just given. But what could he do? He thought. He couldn't force her to eat. He could only hope, pray that she'd take some food at lunch; otherwise he'd have to resort to the only option he'd have left, which was to take her to a local doctor, in hopes that he could somehow convince her to eat, before she made herself seriously ill.

For a moment the Peters remained quiet as Isaac returned his attention to his plate and slowly finished his food, while Marita resumed her stare out the window; her mind heavily on Sean, wondering what he was doing, wondering if he was still okay. All of his bruises should be healed by now, physically he should be fine she grieved, but inside she knew that he was far from well, that his heart was aching just as much as hers. Marita briefly closed her eyes at the pain that ceaselessly rush through her. She didn't know if she could keep this up. She didn't know if she could continue on like she had before, going months on end without Sean. But somehow she had to – right? For it was for the best wasn't it? She didn't know anymore. She mused with confusion and angst. She didn't know if being apart was the best thing. For now there may be an extension of their bond, if what she feared had indeed happened. And even if what she suspected turned out to be false, in her soul, she'd still feel that she'd done the wrong thing in walking away from Sean again...

"_So what do you want to do for Christmas?"_ Isaac abruptly asked, breaking his daughter's thoughts in an attempt to brighten the mood.

"_Christmas?"_ Marita nearly sighed as she turned her gaze back to her pa; her heart aching at the thought of all the Christmases she and Sean had spent together; at how they planned to be married by then. _"I haven't really thought about it."_ She said, forcing a casualness in her tone.

"_Well I figured that you hadn't."_ Her pa calmly responded; seeing right through her attempt to sound okay. _"So I was thinking that we could go up to Louisville and visit with Winfred." _He continued. _"He's been trying to get us to come up and visit for years. We could stay with him and the family through the holidays, and after the New Year I could accompany you from there, back to Cholena."_

"_Pa I don't know."_ Marita uttered with hesitance; hurting at the thought of being hundreds of miles from Sean, during a time that was so special to her. _"I'm really not up for visiting right now…"_

"_Honey I know."_ Isaac acknowledged, understanding his daughter's pain. _"But visiting with old friends may be just what you need. It may just help... take your mind off Sean and…"_

"_Pa nothing will take my mind off of Sean."_ Marita interjected softly.

"_Honey I'm sorry." _Isaac quickly apologized._ "I know that this is difficult. That it will be difficult for you to spend Christmas in Louisville."_ Her father continued with compassion, now clasping his daughter's hand. "_But being in Lexington won't be much better."_ He contended. _"In fact, I think being on the ranch would make things worse…it'll just remind you ...of what can never be with Sean." _

Marita closed her eyes; grieving at the truth in her father's words. She knew that it would tear her apart if she spent Christmas on the Ranch without Sean. Yet she couldn't imagine spending it someplace else. And no matter how painful, she wanted to be on that ranch.

"_Honey you don't have to make a decision now."_ Isaac said, seeing the conflict and pain in his daughter's face. _"But just think about it…and remember that you have to try…no matter how hard it is... to start moving on from Sean."_

------------------

"_Mr. Campbell?"_ Ned said as he lightly tapped on the door of the State Land Auditor's Office, getting the attention of the man behind the desk.

"_Mr. Logan?"_ The man replied, now looking towards the door.

"_Yes. Ned Logan."_ Ned said as he entered the office and made his way to the man's desk.

"_Jim Campbell."_ The man pronounced as stood from his chair and extended his hand.

"_Nice to meet you Mr. Campbell."_ Ned stated, shaking the man's hand. _"Thanks for taking the time to meet with me."_ He added.

"_Well when Assemblyman Clancy telegrammed that you had an urgent matter that only I could resolve, I felt that I had to make the necessary adjustments to meet with you immediately."_

"_Well thanks again."_ Ned uttered.

"_You're welcome." _Mr. Campbell said as he returned to his chair and offered Ned a seat. "_So what is that I can help you with?"_ The man then asked after Ned sat down.

"_Are you familiar with the Winters Development Deal?"_ Ned queried.

"_Why yes."_ The man answered with hesitance. _"But I was under the impression that knowledge of that deal would not be available to the public until the deal had closed."_

"_You're correct."_ Ned smoothly confirmed. _"Actually I'm one of the businessmen planning to invest in the deal." _He fibbed with skill. _"However, it's recently come to my attention that the property due to be developed through this deal, may have a lien on it."_ He said. "_And that's why I've come to you."_ He explained. _"I'd like to know if there's any truth to what I've learned before I contribute my funds to this project."_

"_All right."_ Mr. Campbell declared with caution. _"But is there any reason why you couldn't get this information from the Franklin County Land Auditor?"_ He questioned.

Silence –

"_Well..."_ Ned paused; then calmly resumed, not the least bit alarmed by the man's somewhat wary demeanor. _"I don't know how to say this except to just say it." _He said. _"But I was informed ...that the initial report on this property, which in fact came from the Franklin County Land Auditor's office, was incorrect."_ He revealed, now thinking how Sean had got the ball rolling, after he'd told him what he'd learned from Andrew, and discovered the possible lien on the land, and had then gotten Clancy to contact Mr. Campbell so that Ned could meet with man one on one. _"That's why I'm here."_ Ned continued. _"Because I thought that only you, the State Land Auditor, could give me an accurate report on the land in question."_

"_Well this is true."_ The man acknowledged with an uncomfortable sigh. _"Even though I can't imagine why Mr. Hawkins wouldn't release an accurate report." _He said, while Ned deemed that it was probably due to Mr. Hawkins being paid off. _"But I guess it won't hurt to pull the file." _The man continued as he stood from his chair; then made his way to a file cabinet that was nearby. Moments later Mr. Campbell returned to his desk and opened the file he'd pulled for review... _"Hm." _The man uttered in a strange tone as he closely studied the documents before him.

"_What is it?"_ Ned asked with remarkable restraint, even though he was anxious to know what the man had found.

"_Well... it looks as if you may have cause for concern."_ Mr. Campbell stated slowly and with a frown, still gazing at the file. _"Because according to what I see here, there's still a considerable lien owed on that land...which means that it shouldn't be apart of any development deal unless the parties involved are informed of it's debt..."_ Ned remained quiet as the man continued to speak, maintaining the piqued look on his face; when in reality he was fairly pleased, knowing that Asa Winters would soon get what was due him.

-----------------------

Pete rode his horse under the shed, ducking out of the rain that was steadily coming down. Dam this weather he thought with frustration, and dam Asa Winters for insisting that they meet out here, in the middle of nowhere. Well at least there was a shed on the land, Pete thought, otherwise he'd be catching his death waiting in that cold rain. And at least he was finally going to get his money from Asa he now mused. After weeks of stalling, using every excuse in the book not to meet him, the man had finally "found a time when he could meet" to pay him the rest of what he owed on the snow job Pete had done on Sean. Pete knew that it was somewhat immoral for him to be taking the rest of that money after telling the Logans that he was sorry and attempting to make amends by telling Clay what he knew about the attack, but a deal was a deal. He'd done what Asa had asked, and even though he was truly sorry for carrying out that deed he thought with guilt, now recalling how it had hurt Vivian and had caused Sean more problems than he wanted to think about, he expected to be paid the money he was ow...before Pete could finish that thought, he heard noises behind him; the sound of horses, galloping in the rain. Pete quickly turned around and was stunned to see horsemen, swiftly approaching, instantly knowing that he was in trouble, that they were coming for him. He'd be set-up Pete angrily deduced. That bastard – Asa Winters had gone back on his word to not seek vengeance against him. But thankfully he was prepared Pete mused as he reached for the weapon in his saddle, watching as the men drew closer. There was no way he was going down he vowed. There was no way he was going to fall prey to Asa's treachery.

--------------------

Asa stood outside the office of Regional Affairs, the Deputy Director's office of Regional Affairs, which was still Sean Logan's job, due in part to his daughter's lies. Asa thought with rage, as he recalled all that should've gone on. Vivian should've been in Europe by now, and Sean Logan should've been completely destroyed. Yet that wasn't the case Asa seethed. Sean Logan was back as Deputy Director, facing no real consequences for his involvement with that Negro. And Vivian, his sweet little conniving daughter was still in town, blackmailing him into helping her get Sean back. Asa could hardly believe how far off course things had gone. That he was here, standing outside this door, about to do his daughter's bidding. But what else could he do? Even though Vivian was betraying him in the worst way, by threatening to inform the authorities about what she knew, he couldn't deal with her the way he dealt with other betrayers. Because she wasn't just another betrayer, she was his daughter. And in spite of everything he couldn't destroy her. So, he'd do what she wanted he mused with fury, he'd "convince" Sean that it'd be in his best interest to make his daughter happy. But this wasn't over by any means, the man angrily vowed; for there was no way in hell he was going to let his daughter marry Sean Logan, or turn him, her father, in to the authorities. It just wasn't going to happen; somehow he was going to stop her. But not now he thought. First he had to appease his daughter by "talking" with Sean Logan; then he'd figure out how to put her back in her place. Asa sighed with ire his mind racing with this mess he was going to have to fix. Well at least Pete was out of his hair he mused, briefly thinking how the man should've been taken down by now. Asa then moved to knock on the office door, but changed his mind and instead entered the office; concluding that Sean didn't deserve the respect of him knocking...

As soon as Asa barged into the office, a busy Sean, who was pulling files from a cabinet, looked up with surprise; then responded with anger...

"_What are you doing here?"_ He questioned tightly, piqued by the sight of Asa and by him storming into his office.

"_We need to talk!"_ Asa stated firmly, as he slammed the door behind him.

"_About what? I told you that I wouldn't tell Vivian the truth."_ Sean responded shortly. _"Now get out of my office!" _He commanded.

"_You told me, but you sure as hell aren't acting like it."_ Asa retorted, as he moved towards Sean, ignoring the young man's command.

"_What the hell are you talking about?" _

"_Last evening Vivian came home upset, crying about how you're pushing her away. How you barely have time to spend with her. And how she had to beg you to join her for breakfast today." _

"_Asa I'm a busy man."_ Sean contended stiffly, even though he felt terrible about Vivian. _"And thanks to your antics, I have a lot of work to do to get this town back behind me." _He stated heatedly.

"_Spare me the lies!"_ Asa rejected. _"You're pulling away from Vivian because you want to tell her the truth. So that you can run back to that Neg..."_

"_Get out!"_ Sean exclaimed fiercely.

"_But if you think that I'm going to let you hurt my daughter again you're sadly mistaken."_ Asa continued lividly, making no attempt to move. _"See I know about your little Negro's teaching ventures; I know about her job at that school in Michigan, and I can make that job disappear if need be."_ He threatened.

"_I swear if you go near Marita or anything involving her I will destroy you."_ Sean warned with rage, now closing in on the man before him.

"_Well if you don't give me a reason to go after your precious Neg…"_ Asa began, but didn't have a chance to finish his threat, due to Sean grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall.

"_I'm going to say it again."_ Sean uttered viciously as he held a shaken but fuming Asa against the wall. _"You stay. Away. From Marita. Otherwise your daughter will lose more than a "fiancé," she'll lose a father too." _Sean vowed with fury, as wrath emanated from his eyes.

"_Well that's your choice!"_ Asa countered venomously as he pushed back on Sean, managing to free himself from the young man's grasp. "_You either make my daughter happy and your Negro remains untouched, or you break my daughter's heart and it all goes to hell! You choose Logan!"_ Asa bitterly threatened, fiercely holding Sean's gaze, before he then turned away, and angrily left the office.


	49. A Nagging Suspicion

Thanks everyone for reading and responding!

cola – It's great to see that you're still reading and have caught up! I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story so much!

Okay I didn't expect to have this chapter ready to post today, but here it is...

**Chapter Forty-eight**

The Logan dining room was silent, save for the faint sounds of knives and forks moving over everyone's plates as they methodically ate their dinner. This was the third night in a row that Vivian had dined with Sean and his family and all seemed to be going wonderfully well she thought with triumphant. For after her father's "talk" with Sean, Sean had instantly begun to spend more time with her and had become more attentive, so much so that she'd felt comfortable about proposing that they re-schedule their wedding, something that Sean had seemed to be open to. However, despite all of the progress that had been made, some things were still a bit stagnant she mused. Sean had yet to give her a kiss or compliment her on how beautiful she looked. And his family had become, she didn't know, not as welcoming as before. Though they never treated her cold or with disrespect, she could still tell that they were uncomfortable with having her around. But that was okay Vivian concluded with confidence. Though the Logans accepting her would be a wonderful feat, in addition to her winning Sean back, her relationship with them wasn't really important she deduced. For she only cared about her relationship with Sean, and now that things were right on track, going exactly how she'd hoped. She needed to further solidify her plan, make sure that nothing got in the way of her marrying him…

"_So Alice" _Vivian asserted, breaking the silence. _"I was hoping that you could be of some assistance to me."_

"_Really? With what?"_ Alice cautiously asked as she looked up from her plate.

"_The wedding."_ Vivian answered casually, causing a deathly silence in the room as the knives and forks suddenly stopped clinking on the plates, and everyone turned their attention to her, stunned by what had just come out of her mouth. _"Sean and I have been talking." _She continued, ignoring the astounded reactions around the table as she grabbed Sean's hand, who was still trying to recover, subtly, from nearly choking on the tea he'd been drinking when she'd stated her previous words. _"And we've been thinking of setting a date before the end of the year."_ She said.

"_Is this true?"_ Lexy curtly asked, before anyone else could respond, turning her eyes to her brother.

Silence –

"_Yes."_ Sean answered with forced strength; then quickly turned his gaze from Lexy, unable to face the hurt and anger in her eyes, and glanced around the table to find the rest of the family struggling to process what they'd just heard...

What was Sean thinking Clay questioned to himself as he took a sip of his tea, managing to keep his eyes down. First it was the mess with Marita, now this. And though Clay didn't mind his brother's relationship with Vivian, it was certainly more sensible than a relationship with Marita, after all that had happened he didn't think that Sean should be marrying the woman. Alice was thinking the same thing, but for different reasons, as she aimlessly moved her fork through the peas on her plate, feeling sad and upset that her brother would even consider having a life with Vivian when he loved Marita. Whereas Jeremy kept his eyes on Sean, wondering if there was more going on than the man could say, knowing that no matter what Vivian's "memory issues" were, which the boy was still skeptical of, Sean would never marry her to keep her well. While Ned too had the same thoughts, knowing that marrying Vivian was the last thing that Sean wanted to do...

"_Well this is the first we've heard of this." _Ned finally commented still intensely gazing at his son, wondering what the hell was going on.

"_Well like Vivian said…we've just been talking." _Sean explained, trying to insert some validity in his voice as he turned his eyes to his pa. _"But nothings been set."_

"_That's true."_ Vivian quickly declared, attempting to counter Sean's unconvincing response. _"But Sean and I would like to be married before the end of the year."_ She stated, still holding his hand.

"_May I ask what's the rush?"_ Ned asked as he briefly turned his eyes to Vivian; then back to his son; his face etched with seriousness and concern.

"_Well…"_

"_I mean both of you are still recovering from your accidents._" Ned resumed, interrupting Vivian's response._ "And then there are the numerous projects that Sean has going on in town."_ He said with a hint of irritation._ "I just think… adding wedding plans at this time may be a bit much." _

"_Oh Mr. Logan."_ Vivian sighed, working to keep the anxiety out of her voice. _"Your concern is touching."_ She smiled. _"But Sean and I can handle the load." _She said turning her eyes to the man at her side, who strongly concurred what she'd said, as he forced a smile on his face, struggling to not give any indication that he was now suspicious of her memory loss. _"And that's why I'm asking for Alice's help."_ Vivian continued, encouraged by Sean's support, turning her attention back to the woman who was sitting across from her. _"With me, you, and the wedding organizer…things will be arranged in no time."_ She detailed. _"Oh and Lexy you're welcomed to help too of course."_ She added, now directing her attention to the young girl.

"_I don't want to help." _Lexy stated stiffly, still staring at her brother, woe and anger emanating from her eyes.

"_Well…"_ Vivian uttered awkwardly. _"Well then... I guess it'll just be me and Alice..."_ She declared with a forced laugh.

"_Vivian I don't know if I'm going to be available to help."_ Alice pronounced, not wanting any part in helping Sean plan a wedding to Vivian, something that she knew would hurt Marita deeply._ "I have so much going on here at the house...I just don't think I'll have time." _She lied.

"_Oh Alice can't you find some time to help?" _Vivian feigned a plea. "_The wedding just wouldn't be a wedding without Sean's family assisting with the planning."_

"_Vivian I…"_

"_Vivian let's just drop it for tonight."_ Sean interjected as he gently squeezed her hand in attempt to seem loving. _"We can arrange a planning party once we set a date."_ He suggested with strained calm.

"_You know what, I have a better idea!"_ Vivian voiced with excitement, not willing to let this opportunity slip away. _"Why don't we set a date now!" _She posed as she briefly turned her gaze to Sean, horrifying him and everyone one else at the table.

"_Viv…"_

"_I can't believe you're doing this!"_ Lexy suddenly yelled, interrupting her brother's response, shocking everyone at the table, even though she was saying what everyone, excluding Vivian and Sean, were thinking. _"You don't love her!"_ she cried.

"_Lexy!"_ Ned reprimanded.

"_Pa he doesn't!"_ She said. _"You all know that he..."_

"_Lexy!"_

"_Why are you doing this!"_ she asked of Sean, hurt and anger in her voice. _"Why..."_

"_In the parlor! Right now!"_ Ned roared.

"_But pa..."_

"_The parlor – Now!"_ Ned ordered. His youngest daughter heaved a frustrated sigh then angrily stood from her chair, nearly knocking it over and ran from the room.

"_I'm sorry."_ Ned directed to Vivian; then excused himself from the table; leaving everyone feeling awkward and upset, hating this situation.

------------------

Marita lay in bed, awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking of Cholena, specifically her time there with Sean; how wonderful his warmth, his strength felt around her; how it felt to have him lying so close to her; how sometimes they'd just lay in bed, quiet and still, just savoring the feel of being in each other's arms. Marita sighed and turned on her side to face the window, where the moon brightly shined through; her heart aching to talk with Sean, to laugh with him, to make love with him. Her body became flushed at the thought of his touch, intensely yearning for his warmth, his amour; she then closed her eyes, nearly moaning his name, feeling the tears that were threatening to flow at missing him so much. She had to stop this she grieved; somehow she needed to push aside the pain and accept that there was no future for her and Sean together. But how could she do that when she loved him so much; when she might be...carrying his child. His child – Sean's child, she mused with love and angst, the words echoing in her mind, touching her soul. It would be so wonderfully amazing if their time in Cholena had produced such a result. If they were now bound even more by a life they'd created. But Marita still didn't know if that was the case, if she was indeed with child; for the symptoms she was having were similar to symptoms she'd had in the past, when she was under tremendous distress like she was right now. But she'd find out for sure in a few days, she thought with fear and joy, when she and her pa returned to Lexington. She'd then go see Dr. Williams, the only physician she trusted. And he could tell her the truth. He could tell her if she was indeed pregnant. Marita opened her eyes and again stared out the window, knowing that she needed to sleep, that she'd only worry her pa more if she didn't. Her pa who was already so concerned that he was now thinking of moving to Cholena, thinking that that was the only way he could help her through this heartbreak. But even with that, knowing how much she was worrying her pa, Marita still found that she couldn't do it; that she couldn't sleep. For there was too much on her mind, too much pain in her heart, a deep longing that she knew would never die. She needed Sean so much she sighed, struggling to keep the tears at bay. And she wanted to just, throw caution to the wind and marry him. But at the same time she needed to keep him safe, which in the end was what mattered most, what she needed to keep in perspective. Marita continued to lay awake, gazing out the window at the full moon, her heart eternally in anguish, as her soul endless yearned for Sean...

-------------

Sean stood outside on the front porch of his home, gazing up at the moon, his heart aching for Marita. Wondering where she was; what she was doing. He needed and wanted her so much; not just because she added more meaning to his life, by making him happy and sharing his dreams, but because he shared her dreams too, and because he loved so many things about her. He loved her zest for life and books. And he loved her passion for teaching and the pleasure she found in observing the splendor of nature. And he loved her skill with numbers, her ability to solve any mathematical equation, and he even loved her pet-peeves and her unbelievably silly quirks he sadly smiled. She was an extraordinarily beautiful woman – inside and out. And he didn't know how he was going to live without her. Sean heaved a sigh, wanting so much to see her, to talk to her, to touch her -make love to her he yearned as he helplessly closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the railing before him, remembering what she felt like, what she tasted like...How did he get here, he now questioned in pain, slightly wavering in his stance as heated rushed fiercely through him. How did he and Marita get here? Being worlds apart; being no where near having their dreams realized. For she was God only knew where in East Kentucky, and he was here in Lexington, contemplating marrying Vivian. Well he wasn't really contemplating marrying Vivian, but he had to pretend that he was, which was just as bad, until he figured out what was going on with her and her father. After Asa had come by his office and threatened to hurt Marita if he didn't "make his daughter happy," Sean had become suspicious; and had immediately begun to think that something was wrong. For though Asa would do anything to protect Vivian from getting hurt, Sean knew that the man would never condone him having a future with his daughter, especially after all that had happened. The man had barely tolerated him pretending to be Vivian's fiancé. Thus Sean knew that he would never want him to marry her just so she could remain happy. It was all very strange, along with the fact that Vivian had really begun to push for them to marry before the end of the year, something that she hadn't done in the past. For before Asa's threat, Vivian hadn't talked much about it, but now all conversations seemed to lead back to that, which could only be a coincidence or it could be something else. So Sean had begun to listen to Vivian more closely and to watch her, trying to determine if she had her memory back. And though she hadn't said anything, so far, that would prove that she indeed remembered, he did find it strange what she didn't say; how she never asked about the months she'd lost," never making an attempt to get her memory back. And she rarely mentioned the time right before her memory becomes a blank, which was right before their engagement party. It was all very odd and convenient Sean thought. But if Vivian had her memory back, would she be so deceitful? Would she try to trick him into marrying her? And if she did why would Asa try to help her to do this? Even if she'd hatched some sort of elaborate scheme for revenge against him, Sean knew that Asa would never agree to help his daughter get him to the altar. And why would Vivian even ask for her father's help after how angry she'd been with him at the Assemblyman's Dinner. And again, why would Asa agree to help her do this, unless he was trying to make amends for what he'd done. But even still, Asa would never make amends by helping his daughter marry him. He just wouldn't do it. Sean now mused with frustration at being unable to figure out what was going on. He knew that something was off, but...hell he really didn't know if something was off, maybe he was completely wrong. After all, with the fiasco at the dinner tonight, which had caused supper to abruptly end, Vivian could've ignored what had happened and not asked him about what Lexy had said, for fear that he would confess the truth; but she hadn't ignored it. When he'd taken her home, she'd asked him about Lexy's outburst, which he'd explained by honestly confessing that his sister didn't want him to marry her, that Lexy didn't like her. Vivian had seemed genuinely shocked and hurt by this and had accepted this explanation, which meant that she didn't have her memory back – right? Sean still wasn't for sure. For there was still this nagging uncertainty within. So that's why he'd chosen to keep quiet about his doubts. He didn't want to give Asa more cause to go after Marita. And if he was wrong, he didn't want to hurt Vivian with such accusations. Hence he'd play along with Vivian's talks regarding marrying – for now. Until he figured out what was going on. And until he dealt effectively with Asa, making sure the man never again fixed his mind on hurting Marita...

"_Good you're back."_ Sean's father said, disrupting his thoughts as he stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind him. _"Now you can explain to me what's going on." _He stated seriously.

"_Pa this really isn't a good time." _Sean uttered quietly, now staring out at the darkness, in no mood to discuss what had happened at dinner or to hear one of his pa's lectures.

"_That's funny because I was thinking the same thing about you and Vivian's announcement."_ Ned countered strongly as he joined his son at the porch's railing. _"I was thinking that it's too soon...wait, let me rephrase that, I was thinking that you shouldn't be making plans to marry Vivian when Marita is still in your heart."_

"_Pa I said I don't want to talk about it."_ Sean repeated tartly; his gaze still fixed before him.

"_You don't love her."_ Ned continued sternly, ignoring his son's desire to drop the subject. _"In fact just a few days ago, heck ever since the start of you helping Vivian through her memory problems you've voiced how difficult it's been for you because you don't care for her the way she thinks you do. And now you're planning to marry her? Something's going on and I want to know what it is."_

"_Pa just let it go."_ Sean requested with frustration in his voice as he finally turned his gaze to his father.

"_I'm not going to let this go."_ His pa said, holding his stare. _"Not when it's obvious that you're no more happy about this impending marriage than I or the family. You don't want to marry Vivian. So why are you planning to do just that!"_

Sean sighed as he briefly closed his eyes, before returning his gaze forward, thinking how he didn't want to tell his pa about Asa's threat or his suspicions about Vivian. Because he knew what his pa's response would be if he told him. And Sean didn't want his pa to renew his plot against Asa, which he'd asked him to drop because of this situation, a plot that he knew that his father would renew if he learned the truth. For his father hated Asa, probably more than him, and wanted the man to pay for all he'd done. But Sean didn't want that, he didn't want his pa to fix this situation. Because this situation, this mess was his, and thus he, not his father, should be the one to resolve it... _"Pa Vivian is a good woman."_ Sean finally said, earnest in his voice. "_And thus she's...good for me. And if I...marry her...maybe I can...get my life back on track."_ He tried to explain, but knew that he was failing miserably at convincing his pa of this lie. "_Maybe me ...marrying her... would help restore the lost business here at the ranch."_ He finished.

For a moment Ned stared at his son who was still looking forward, not believing a word that had just come out of his mouth, trying to understand his son's logic, when suddenly it all became clear, as he now recalled Sean's request from a couple of days before, when he'd asked him to hold off on going after Asa. At the time, Sean had stated that he didn't want Vivian to be again caught in such a ploy and once more get unintentionally hurt. But Ned knew better now. He now understood what was really going on...

"_Did someone...Did Asa threaten you?"_ Ned slowly asked; then watched as his suspicions were confirmed by the indisputable change in Sean's stance_. "He did didn't he?"_ Ned pressed; his temper beginning to rise at the thought. "_That's why you wanted me to back off, to leave Asa be, because he threatened you...or he threatened...Marita."_ He ended in a near gasp as clarity and an intense anger washed over him.

"_Pa n..."_

"_That bastard!" _Ned uttered with rage as he stepped away from the porch's railing and briefly paced. _"What did he threaten!"_ He severely queried as he stopped his pace and turned his attention back to Sean.

"_Pa it doesn't matt..."_

"_The hell it does!"_ Ned roared, cutting off his son's response, now thinking of all Asa had done. _"If Asa Winters is threatening you or Marita to get you to marry Vivian..."_

"_Pa I'm handling it!"_ Sean interjected, now facing his father, knowing that it was no use in him trying to continue his earlier lie, but still wanting to calm his father's wrath.

"_How are you handling it?"_ His pa countered. _"By giving in to Asa' threats? No I will not let you do this! I'm going to deal with Asa once and for all!"_

"_Pa no!"_

"_Why not?" _Ned questioned with ire, knowing that he had enough ammunition on Asa to put a stop to the man's tyranny for good. _"This man is threatening you. He's threatening Marita!"_

"_Pa I know!"_

"_And he won't stop this insanity unless somebody stops him!"_

"_I will stop him!"_ Sean powerfully yelled, intensely holding his pa's gaze, conveying without words that he had a plan. _"Just trust me to handle this problem. My problem"_ He appealed in a quieter tone as his father still seethed at knowing Asa's threat. _"Pa please." _Sean again pled. _"Please...forget your plan to go after Asa, and let me handle him on my own."_


	50. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Father Scorned

Thanks for reading and responding!

**Special Note:** I hope that those of you who live on the Gulf Coast or have family and friends that reside there are doing okay. I know that it's been an extremely trying time and my thoughts and prayers are with you.

**Chapter Forty-nine**

Asa listened intently as the financial officer wrapped up his reporting, recapping to his investors the projected profits for the development project once completed and the buildings they planned to build were in full use. It was all coming together Asa thought with relief, his attention gradually drifting from the moment at hand as he begin to think how the deal could've gone a rye had the investors learned the truth about their investment. But thankfully his bribery had worked Asa mused, stopping word from getting out about the lien on the land being developed in this deal. For though the investors stood to make an enormous amount of money after the project's completion, they would be furious and would no doubt pull out of the deal, if they discovered Asa's deceit, discovered that their money was going to be used to settle the lien on the land instead of for the erection of the buildings. It was quite a coup, a coup that Asa wasn't too comfortable with, but it was all working out he quietly sighed. Now all that was left was for Jonathan Hawkins, the County Land Auditor, to give his final report, which Asa had made sure would read favorably with regards to his deal. And thus ensure that his investors would finalize the deal today. If only other things, particularly children – Vivian, where that easy to handle Asa now mused, thinking of the situation that he still needed to resolve with his daughter. But that thought quickly dropped from his mind when he suddenly heard the unthinkable being spoken, coming from across the table, impeding his thoughts. Asa's mind instantly returned to the meeting, and he directed his attention to the person that was speaking. It was Jonathan Hawkins, the man whom he'd paid off; the man whose report was to secure the deal between Asa and his investors. But to Asa's horror and shock, the report that the auditor was giving was not what he'd given before, was not what they'd agreed upon. For the man was now telling the truth, Asa thought in humiliated anger, informing everyone, stunning them, by confessing that the initial report was wrong. Which instantly annihilated the deal of a lifetime, a deal that Asa had been trying to secure for months. And forever injured Asa's reputation, by discrediting him, humiliating him, amongst some of the most powerful men in the state of Kentucky.

---------------------

Wilhelmina moved about the room, putting away the new clothes Vivian had purchased, thinking how she'd never seen anyone behave as dishonorably as the young woman had behaved over the past few weeks. For Vivian had continued her lies to Mr. Logan and had done the unthinkable in challenging her father. Wilhelmina had been appalled, a few nights before when she'd been dusting in the room that connected to the parlor, unbeknownst to Vivian and Mr. Winters, and had overheard Vivian threatening her father, telling him that if he didn't help her hold on to Mr. Logan she would inform the authorities of his involvement in the attack on Mr. Logan and his pa. Wilhelmina had been stunned, and not just by Vivian speaking to her father in such an abhorrent way, but the fact that Mr. Winters pretty much admitted that he was behind the attack, and the fact that Vivian was willing to use this horrible deed as a weapon against her father to get what she wanted. Wilhelmina had been deeply hurt by this and still was. For never in her life would she have imagined Vivian, the young woman whom she'd always thought was spoiled yet a genuinely good girl, would act so terribly, would act so much like, or worse than, her father...

"_Wilhelmina isn't it beautiful!"_ Vivian excitedly proclaimed, bringing the woman's mind back to the room, causing her to turn her attention from what she was doing and onto Vivian who was primping in front of the mirror, observing herself in the new dress she'd tried on.

"_Yes, it's a pretty dress."_ Wilhelmina answered honestly, but solemnly, still thinking of the young woman's shameful behavior.

"_Are you certain?"_ Vivian questioned as she continued to preen before the mirror. _"Because from the tone of your voice it doesn't sound like you really like this dress."_

"_I said it's pretty and I meant it." _Wilhelmina somberly repeated.

"_Okay what's wrong?"_ Vivian abruptly queried, now halting her sprucing to turn and face the woman who had resumed removing the new clothing from its packages and boxes and who was now not answering the question Vivian had posed. Because she was too disgusted by what the young woman was doing.

"_Wilhelmina?"_ Vivian pressed as she then walked over to the bed where the woman was working. But Wilhelmina still didn't answer, choosing to ignore the young woman and continue putting away the garments. _"You still don't approve of my relationship with Sean do you?"_ Vivian questioned with a sigh.

What relationship? Wilhelmina wanted to ask, but instead held that thought and gave a less offensive response. _"You know how I feel about that whole situation." _She answered coolly as she moved to hang a new gown in the closet.

"_Well I guess I do."_ Vivian admitted with a hint of tartness in her voice as she then moved to unbutton the dress that she'd just tried on. _"But you have to know that I'm doing what I'm doing for love." _The young woman continued, sickening Wilhelmina, who felt that Vivian knew nothing about true love, about how selfless it was. _"I love Sean."_ She said. _"And I will do anything to have him. And if that means lying, then that's what I'm going to do."_

"_Well that's good for you."_ Wilhelmina stiffly responded, failing to give the young woman her full attention as she returned to the bed and retrieved more clothes.

"_Yes it is good for me!" _Vivian asserted confidently, while completely removing the dress she'd had on. _"Cause all of my hard work will soon be paying off."_ She bragged as Wilhelmina continued to ignore her while hanging up the clothes. "_My dream..."_ She stated. _"Which you said would never come true is finally happening…Sean and I are getting married!"_ She announced victoriously, which caused Wilhelmina to stop what she was doing and finally turn her attention to Vivian, shock on her face.

"_That's right!"_ Vivian continued boastfully as she threw the dress that she'd just taken off onto the bed and retrieved another one to put on. _"Even though he hasn't asked me yet, I know that it's coming. I can feel it!" _She exclaimed. _"You know after the near debacle with his family at dinner the other night, I thought for sure that Sean was going to break things off."_ Vivian resumed as she dressed in a new gown, thinking how she'd played her cards carefully that night by asking, but not inquiring too much about Lexy's outburst. _"But he hadn't."_ She continued. _"Instead, he sent a message to me the next day, expressing his feelings." _She embellished_. "And invited me to breakfast at the ranch tomorrow morning so that we can discuss our future, which is of course the wedding."_

For a short time Wilhelmina stood quiet, staring at Vivian, stunned by the young woman's announcement, not wanting to believe that her lies and her outrageous behavior had managed to deceive Sean Logan, to sway him in the direction of marriage_..."How do you know...that Mr. Logan will be wanting to discuss marriage?"_ Wilhelmina finally asked when she found her tongue. _"How do you know that he's not wanting to discuss the truth? That he's not going to tell you the truth?"_ She posed in a tense tone, trying hard to hold in her anger and appall.

"_Because if he were planning to do that he would've done it two days ago when he took me home after the near fiasco at dinner. But he didn't."_ Vivian declared. "_Because he knows that a future with me is in his best interest." _She said, now buttoning up her dress, thinking of her father's "enlightened discussion" with Sean. _"Plus no one else will have him after his involvement with that Negro, except me."_ She proclaimed.

"_And why is that?"_ Wilhelmina asked before she could stop herself, frustration in her voice. _"Why do you still want Sean Logan after what he's done to you?"_

"_Because I love him." _Vivian answered stiffly, but with a hint of emotion in her voice._ "And I know that we can have a life together."_

For a moment Wilhelmina held the young woman's gaze, believing that she was lying, concluding that Vivian didn't love Sean any more than Sean loved her. That she was holding on to memories, feeling from the past to justify what she was doing right now. Wilhelmina didn't know when, but she now knew that Vivian's "love" for Sean had died a while ago. That the young woman was still pursuing him, because she was pursuing her pride, trying to erase her humiliation in the public's mind. For Vivian wouldn't look so pathetic, so humiliated, if her "fiancé" had just "made a mistake" with the Negro, which had been know to happen. Wilhelmina now mused. But was really in love with her, and thus they were moving forward with their marriage plans. Wilhelmina quietly sighed now thinking how different things would've been had Mr. Logan hadn't left Vivian for a Negro. For though Vivian was hurt, she could've dealt with Mr. Logan leaving her because he didn't love her, The woman now deduced, but the minute Vivian learned that the relationship was over due to a Negro, that all changed, driving the young woman into this disgraceful mode to marry Sean Logan at any cost, and in turn save her image in the public's eye...

"_Well you could be wrong about having a life together." _Wilhelmina finally countered as she slowly resumed her task of taking the clothes out of the boxes. _"What are you going to do if Mr. Logan tells you the truth instead of telling you he wants to plan a wedding?"_ The woman presented, hoping that this would be the case, as she turned her eyes back to Vivian.

"_He won't do that."_ Vivian denied confidently. "_His guilt over my memory loss won't allow him to."_ She declared as she walked over to the mirror and observed herself in another new dress, briefly thinking of the security her father's talk with Sean had provided. "_Thus by this time tomorrow Sean and I will again be engaged."_ She said with a smile. "_And I'll be planning a wedding for oh ... say New Years!" _She uttered excitedly; then again began to primp in front of the mirror, which left Wilhelmina incensed and aghast, wishing that there was something she could do to stop Vivian's plan.

-----------------

Sean rushed down Main Street in downtown Lexington, barely noticing the people he walked by who were weighed down with Christmas boxes and bags, the shops he passed that were decorated with pine garland and mistletoe, and the cold air that whipped around him indicative of the season that was in. Sean barely noticed that all of these things were working together to form a wonderful yuletide aura over the town of Lexington, causing all to be eager with holiday cheer, except for him, who was too immersed in the troubles in his life to enjoy the marvels of the holiday season. Sean continued down the street, thinking about the meeting he'd just left, how he'd gotten nowhere with the men he was trying to work with on the water initiative, wondering why he was still on the job. Even though Clancy still thought that he was the best man for the job, that he could still one day be his successor, Sean no longer saw that as a reality. The truth was he hadn't believed that that could be a reality since he'd returned to work after the attack. For though there were many people who still supported him, most, especially the other town officials and the businessmen he had to work with, didn't want him on the job, which made it nearly impossible for him to make any progress on the city projects. And thus made him seem more like a hindrance to the growth of Lexington, than a help. Sean deeply inhaled, his heart paining at knowing that he was hurting the town that he loved, now thinking how he'd been doing a lot of that lately, hurting that that he loved. First it was Marita; then his family, particularly Lexy with his recent "decision to marry Vivian." Vivian Sean now mused with a sigh, not even wanting to go there, not even wanting to think about what he'd soon be doing with regards to her; so he pushed the thought of her from his mind and turned his musings to his next appointment, wondering if he had time to go by the office before that next meeting. Sean then promptly looked across the way at the clock that was set in the tower above city hall and saw that he indeed had time to make a quick stop by the office. He then again turned his eyes forward, and was instantly shocked, shaken by the vision before him. A vision that seemed to block out the world, block out everything that was happening around him. Sean's eyes remained fixed on the beauty before him, finding it so hard to believe that it was her - Marita, standing less than a block away - alone, having just exited the corner store. His heart ached with love, as he continued to watch her, mesmerized, unable to halt his hastened trek, unable to stop himself from going towards her, when suddenly Marita turned her gaze in his direction, as if she'd sensed him coming. And in that instant their eyes locked, and Sean could feel her love and her longing, swelling within his soul. Within seconds Sean was upon her and had eased his stride, walking up to her slowly as he intensely held her stare...

"_Hi."_ He said softly as he came to stop before her, immediately noticing her peaked stance, but still finding that she was more beautiful than ever.

"_Hi."_ Marita uttered faintly, nearly breathlessly, moved by the intensity of his gaze.

Silence –

"_You and your pa just get back?"_ Sean quietly asked, the affect of her closeness apparent in his voice.

"_Yes."_ Marita whispered, briefly lowering her eyes, in an attempt to restrain the powerful emotions Sean was stirring within her. _"Pa needed to pick up some supplies." _Shesaid as she returned her eyes to his gaze, which caused her heart to ache at the tenderness she saw in them. _"So we stopped here before heading home." _She continued_. "He's still inside."_ She then added unevenly, before silence again reign the moment, and the world remained vague around them, as their eyes continuously held, expressing the amour in their souls; expressing how they wanted so much to be closer...

"_So how have you been?"_ Marita managed to asked, forcing strength in her tone, forcing herself to not get lost, to lose control right there in the middle of town. _"You look well."_ She said.

Silence –

"_I'm okay."_ Sean quietly answered – lying. And therefore briefly turned his eyes away, wanting to tell her that he was not well, not without her, but knowing that she already knew this without him uttering the words. _"How about yourself?" _He then queried as he bound her again with his stare.

Marita hesitated before answering, yearning to convey the truth, to say how much she missed him; how much she still wanted him; and that she might be carrying his child, but instead she did as he done and softly spoke a lie... _"I'm okay."_ She said with dropped eyes. Then returned her gaze to Sean, who was trying so hard not to touch her; thinking how insane it was for her to be so close and he not be able to feel her in his arms; thinking how insane it was for him to allow her to walk out of his life again. He couldn't do this he suddenly thought. He shouldn't be here, standing here, openly on the streets of Lexington, speaking to her, looking at her this way. For though he didn't care what people thought of him. He didn't care if people suspected or knew that he loved Marita. He did care for Marita's safety. He needed for her to be okay. He needed to protect her. And him standing here with her was not doing that...

"_I have to go."_ Sean abruptly said, forcing the words from his lips as he promptly turned to go.

"_Sean wait!"_ Marita quickly asserted, compelling him to stop and to return his intense gaze to her face, which stifled her response, overwhelmed her with an incredible rush of emotion, that choked the words in her throat and left her too stirred to speak. While Sean helplessly abandoned his plan to go, moved by her asking him to stay and by the powerful poignance he saw emanating from her eyes. She missed him – desperately, Sean knew. He felt it as he moved closer to her, closer than he'd been before, powerless to the feelings that were consuming him. She missed him just as much as he missed her. And she wanted him back, just as he wanted her back. She wanted this time of separation, this decision that they'd made to be apart, to be forgotten, just as he did; and she wanted them to move forward with their plans to be together. She loved him, God she loved him so much. He could feel it so strongly that he was nearly overcome with tears. And his soul ached at what he saw in her eyes, felt from her soul, which was a passionate reflection of every ounce of emotion now coursing fiercely through him. He wanted her so much. He now grieved. In spite of everything he wanted to reunite. He still wanted Marita for his wife and deep down he still believed that they could build a life together, but after all that had happened he didn't know how to reconcile; For there was this huge wall between them, created by fear and a need to "do the right thing," which was now blocking his words, keeping him from saying what was in his heart…

"_What's going on?" _Isaac questioned tightly as he came upon his daughter and Sean, who didn't even hear him, didn't even notice that he was there, because they were lost in their own world, unknowingly causing a scene around them as people stared and whispered as they walked by. _"I said what's going on here?"_ Isaac queried with controlled anger, which finally shattered the mood between Marita and Sean, causing her to close her eyes in pain. While Sean's gaze briefly lingered on her, and he struggled to maintain a strong stance, before he then forced his eyes from her face and onto her angry father.

"_Sir, nothings going on."_ Sean finally answered, his voice shaky, weak with emotion. _"I was just leaving." _He made himself say, hurt instantly ripping his heart. Sean then moved to go, but not before taking a fleeting glance at Marita, whose eyes were now open, staring at him with love, and pain, again nearly stopping him from walking away. But he pushed himself to leave, using everything in his power to turn away. And within seconds, Sean had made himself scarce, leaving Marita behind, forcing his feet to move forward, while his heart ached at the moment that had just been lost…

---------------

"_Jonathan."_ Asa uttered with frightening calm, stopping the man before he could leave the room with the all of the other men who'd just attended Asa's disastrous meeting. _"May I speak with you a moment?"_ He asked, barely veiling the rage that was peaking within him. The young man nervously agreed to Asa's request; then waited in silence with a livid Asa for the room to clear out. After everyone had exited the room, Asa promptly moved to the door, closing it quietly, before turning his fuming eyes to Mr. Hawkins, upsetting the young man with his stare...

"_So what happened?"_ Asa questioned in a quiet tone that was etched with intense ire. _"We had a deal."_ He continued as he slowly walked towards Jonathan, scaring the man more. _"Now why didn't you keep it?"_

"_I couldn't."_ Jonathan instantly replied; his voice trembling in terror. _"I..."_

"_Why not!"_ Asa angrily interjected. _"I paid you to do a job and..."_

"_And that's what I planned to do!"_ The man nearly cried, eager to explain why he'd not fulfilled his part of the deal. _"But after my boss learned what I was doing..."_

"_Wait a minute, your boss learned what you were doing?" _Asa interjected with fury and confusion. _"What are you talking about?"_

"_Somehow my boss found out about the false report I'd released regarding your land." _Jonathan revealed. "_And_ _he told me that if I didn't give an accurate report on the status of your land that I'd lose my job."_ The man said. _"I have a wife and family to support." _He continued nervously._ "And even though the money you paid me was a lot...it can't support my family forever. I can't lose my job."_

Asa nearly exploded with rage, realizing what had caused his deal to go to hell, instantly making the connection between Jonathan Hawkins' boss and the man he hated most in this world. Jim Campbell was the State Land Auditor, and Jonathan's boss, and thus well connected to many officials in government throughout the state, including the Deputy Directors of Regional Affairs. Jim Campbell had to have found out about the deceit surrounding his deal by someone else, someone who had easy access to the information he'd tried to conceal Asa seethed. Because as long as Asa was working on this deal, Mr. Campbell had had no involvement, no interest in what was going on. Had always allowed the County Auditor, Jonathan, to handle things, and now all of sudden, right here at the end, right when the deal was about to be finalized, Mr. Campbell felt the need to butt in, to scrutinize the reports and Mr. Hawkins work? _"Dam Sean Logan!"_ Asa suddenly roared aloud, frightening Mr. Hawkins, thinking that Sean must've somehow learned about his deal, discovered the false report and informed Mr. Campbell as to what was going on. _"Dam him! Dam him! Dam him!"_ The man boomed as he violently flailed some papers from the table to the floor.

"_You've already tried that and failed." _A voice said, startling Asa and Jonathan, causing them both to turn their attention towards the voice, which shocked Asa when he saw that it was Ned Logan standing in the door.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ Asa asked indignantly as Ned now entered the room, fury in his stride.

"_What else?"_ Ned answered with seething calm. _"To make sure your investors had an accurate view of their investment."_

"_You bastard!"_ Asa retorted with fierceness and shock, stunned that Ned Logan was behind the fiasco he'd just endured. _"You just made the biggest mistak.." _

"_No that was you!" _Ned viciously interjected as he came upon Asa, staring the man squarely in the eyes, petrifying Jonathan Hawkins who remained in the room, witnessing all._ "You made a colossal mistake when you decided to cross me." _He resumed._ "By having my son attacked, nearly killed, because you wanted to salvage your pride!"_

"_You're out your mind!" _Asa sneered.

"_You're dam right I'm out of mind!" _Ned harshly concurred, the rage in his eyes chilling Asa to the core_. "And if you don't stay the hell away from my family, and Marita Peters, you will see that what happened today is only the beginning." _He warned in a tone that thundered with wrath.

"_You don't scare me Logan!" _Asa fired back, his trembling voice betraying his words_. "I co..."_

"_Oh don't I?" _Ned challenged brutally, terminating Asa's response, leaving the man stripped of words and nerve_. "Then try me again." _Ned dared him_. "You hurt my son, my family or the Peters in any way, and mark my words, next time, it will cost you more than a mere business deal!"_

--------------------

Clay nervously walked through the saloon, hating to be there, hating all of the smoke, the tipsy patrons and what appeared to be whores standing at every turn. But he had to be there, because this is where Pete said that Ferguson would be and after asking around Clay had found that to be true. He'd been told that the man was indeed in the saloon, in a back a room, which was where Clay was headed right now. He didn't know what he was going to do when he found the man; he just knew that he wanted to see him, to look the man in eyes who'd attacked his pa and Sean. From there Clay suspected that his fury would take over and God only knew what he'd do to the man that had hurt his family. Clay now came upon the room where in which he knew that Ferguson would be, but before the young man could open it's door, go inside and confront the man about his deeds, he felt a sudden blow from behind that knocked him to the floor. Clay's mind immediately began to fade, drifting further and further from the sounds of the saloon. He had to yell for help he tried to think, or get up and get out of this place, but before Clay could collect his strength to move, another woozy spell rushed through his head, and then everything vanished; the conscious world falling completely away, before Clay was then gone, submerged in the darkness of an unconsciousness void.


	51. A Revelation

Thanks for the responses. I truly appreciate it!

Yash – I'm glad that you feel the angst:)

briana - Even though I'm writing this tale I feel your pain. But hang in here ;)

Chynna – It's good to see you again! I'm glad that you're still reading and enjoying the story. Thanks so much for the compliments on the story's pacing and writing!

hawaiianbelle – Thanks for the continued support!

cola – I know that the waiting is hard, so thanks for your continued patience and responses!

jess – I totally understand the college deal. Just keep pushing. Remember anything worth having has to be worked for. Including college degrees and true love. Like I've said many times before it's always inspiring and touching to know how much this story means to you.Thanksso much for continuing to read and respond!

mjmm - I was happy to see your response! It's great to know that you're still enjoying the story!

Now on with the story...

**Chapter Fifty **

Marita slowly walked into her room and set her suitcase by the door, feeling weak and ill, as her heart ached for Sean and her mind raced, replaying, over and over, the encounter she'd just had with him in town. She then made her way to the bed, managing to sit down on its side before her legs crumbled beneath her, due to the weakness in them and the lightness stirring in her head. She sat there a moment, deeply inhaling; then slowly releasing a breath, trying to quell the queasiness she felt. What was she going to do, she mused, still thinking of Sean, thinking of how close they'd been. How incredible it was to see him, to feel his beautiful blue gaze upon her. How was she going to live without him? She thought. And if she was pregnant, how was she going to raise their child alone? Marita closed her eyes and swallowed hard, fighting back a strong bout of sickness that washed over her. Why was she doing this? She then questioned with perplexity. Why was she walking away from the man she loved? Her heart asked more fiercely, more desperately than it had before. For she and Sean had planned a future, and they'd promised that they would face it all together, so why was she doing this? Her heart cried. She couldn't do this. She couldn't walk away from Sean...But you have to, her mind calmly interjected, reminding her of how she and Jeremy had found Sean, more than 3 weeks before, left for dead in the woods. Another feeling of sickness rose within her and for a moment Marita felt faint, before the ill feeling gradually abated and logic forced her "whys?" to quiet down...

"_Honey?"_ Isaac said, interrupting his daughter's painful thoughts as he walked into the room. _"Are you okay?"_ He asked with concern in his voice, now moving towards her.

"_I'm fine."_ Marita uttered softly as she lifted her eyes to her father, forcing a smile on her face, wanting to stand, to prove that she was indeed okay, but at that instant not having the strength to get up.

"_Good."_ Her father stated with uncertainty, as he came to a stop near the bed. Then for a moment stood quiet; his eyes fixed upon her, knowing that she wasn't fine, but feeling that it was pointless to try and get her to talk about it. He knew how seeing Sean had made her feel. He knew that it no doubt made her rethink the decision she'd made to end things with him, but Isaac had to make sure that Marita continued to stick with the right choice, that she remembered the danger that would come if she went back to Sean. Isaac was so thankful that nothing horrible had happened due to Sean and Marita's encounter in town. He now mused. He'd been absolutely livid when he'd seen the young man with his daughter, he thought with ire, but there was no use in him dwelling on his anger, Isaac now reasoned. The most important thing was to get Marita as far away from Sean as possible. For after witnessing their encounter today, Isaac knew that if his daughter remained in town, she and Sean would again find their way back to each other.

"_Honey...I want to talk to you about Christmas."_ He then continued as Marita finally found the strength to stand from the bed and moved across the room to retrieve her suitcase from where it sat near the door. _"Tomorrow I'm going to telegraph Winfred." _He said, watching as his daughter made her way back to the bed and placed the suitcase down for unpacking._ "I'm going to let him know that we're coming up for the holidays." _

"_Papa I…"_

"_Marita don't."_ Isaac interjected, knowing that his daughter was about to protest the trip. _"You staying in town and on this ranch after all that's happened will be too much."_ He said. _"So we're going to Louisville. Now I know that the holidays will be hard...without Sean, but I want you to try and enjoy them for me...with me." _Isaac conveyed; emotion in his voice._ "Honey this will be the first time in years that it's been just the two of us at Christmas, and even though this is not what we expected, maybe not even what we...wanted...I want it to be a good holiday...I want us to have a happy time...a happy holiday... as a family." _He finished earnestly.

Marita's eyes brimmed with tears as she took in her father's words, now thinking how self-centered she'd been. She'd been so caught up in missing Sean, missing his love, that she'd forgotten her father. Even though she knew how much it hurt him to see her hurting, and thus she'd made many futile attempts to conceal her pain, she hadn't even thought about how much her pa needed a daughter, needed their relationship, and now needed and wanted to have a wonderful holiday with her. Marita nearly broke down with emotion as she continued to stare at her earnest and loving father. He deserved so much more than this. She thought. He deserved more than just her always crying on his shoulder. He deserved some happiness from her _..."Pa you're right."_ Marita quietly uttered, pressing a smile in her voice. _"Being here will be too much." _She said, while her heart again ached at the "whys" of before, wanting so much to remain in Lexington. _"So Louisville for the holidays... sounds good."_ She finished with strained strength as she feebly reminded herself that Sean would be safer without her. Then thought of how much her father needed his daughter...

"_Good."_ Her father said with a smile. Even though he knew how difficult her decision was; how much she was hurting.

"_So when do we leave."_ Marita asked, forcing cheer in her voice as she opened her suitcase and begin to unpack, taking out the clothes she'd carried on their trip to East Kentucky.

"_Fairly soon." _Her father answered, causing Marita to slow at what she was doing, now thinking of what this all meant, that if her father followed through with his plans to move to Cholena in the Spring, this would probably be the last time she'd be visiting Lexington. _"Probably within a day or so."_ Her pa then added, bringing Marita from her thoughts. _"I have a few things to square away with Ned."_ He continued. _"And then we'll be off to Louisville...Oh honey, I'm so glad that you're giving this a try."_ Isaac said as he came up to his daughter, who for a moment had stopped unpacking her bag; then he took her hand, prompting her to turn her gaze to him. "_I know that it's not easy for you to do this, but I promise you that this holiday will be great. And that this will all get better with time."_ He assured as he held her eyes; then took her in his arms. "_I promise you that you'll move past this. That before long, you'll find the happiness you deserve."_ He declared. Marita tightened her arms around her father, who was relieved at her gesture, thinking that his words were some comfort to her. When in reality Marita was drowning, desperately trying to keep from collapsing in her father's arms, at the thought of closing the door on Sean Logan forever.

-----------------------

Later that evening…..

Ned sat at his desk, trying to finish some work before dinner, but having little luck, because he was thinking about Asa Winters. Thinking about his showdown with the man earlier in the day, thinking how he'd never seen anyone so shaken and disturbed. Though Asa had been livid to discover what Ned had done and had threatened retaliation against him, Ned didn't think that he would follow through. And even if the man did have the gall to try something else, Ned would be ready he thought. He would hate to get into an all out war with Asa Winters, but he'd do it if need be. Because the man couldn't be left to continue his malice and violence without consequence Ned mused, now remembering the attack on him and Sean, before his mind then drifted to how his son was sure to react, when he learned that he'd gone after Asa. Sean was going to be furious Ned knew. For he'd pleaded with him to leave Asa be, to let him handle the man alone, and if it were any other situation Ned would've complied. But he couldn't. He couldn't leave Asa be. Because the man had crossed the line when he'd had Sean attacked and then continued his viciousness by threatening Marita. Enough was enough. And thus Asa had to be stopped. So Ned had shown the man that he meant business. That his warnings to him weren't just words spun from anger, that he could and would destroy him if provoked. Sean would understand Ned now reasoned, even though he'd be angry; he'd eventually understand Ned concluded, before his thoughts then moved to the mess that still existed with Vivian, how Sean was actually planning to marry the woman, but those musings were suddenly interrupted, by a knock at the door...

"_Come in."_ Ned said and immediately the door of his office opened. _"Sam?" _Ned uttered with bewilderment at seeing one of his workers enter his office. _"Clay?"_ He then gasped with alarm, putting his pencil down, when his youngest son entered the room, looking like he'd been hit by a train. _"What in the world happened to you?"_ He asked his son, but Clay didn't answer; he could only lower his gaze in shame. _"Cla..."_

"_Sir...sir he was attacked."_ Sam interjected with hesitance, drawing Ned's attention back to him.

"_Attacked? What are you talking about?"_

Sam heaved a sigh and briefly lowered his head; then returned his full attention to his boss and answered him. _"Sir...he was...at the Big Top Saloon and..."_

"_The Big Top Saloon? That's in Winchester."_ Ned asserted with shock. _"What were doing in Winchester?"_ He queried his son as he turned his eyes back to him.

Silence –

"_Clay?"_ Ned pressed; his anger rising at the look on his son's face, now discerning that Sam had found Clay in trouble. Trouble that Ned now knew was related to the attack on him and Sean.

"_Sir...I'm not sure why he was there..."_ Sam continued with caution when Clay didn't speak, bringing Ned's heated eyes back to him. "_But when me and Darren came up on the scene...it was just as Clay was being attacked..."_ The man went on to explain as he nervously watched Ned, who remained quiet, but was clearly becoming more incensed. _"Me and Darren challenged the man who'd attacked him...and it got pretty ugly...but we managed to get Clay out of there...I'm just...I'm just glad that we came along when we did." _The man finished with hesitation, wisely omitting the part about Clay's brief unconscious state.

Silence –

"_Well Clay, aren't you going to say something?"_ Ned queried with ire as he again looked towards his son, who was still quiet, but emitting guilt. _"Answer me!"_ Ned roared, which instantly brought Clay's eyes to his pa, but kept the young man frightened beyond words.

'_I'll...leave you two alone."_ Sam quietly declared. Then quickly retreated from the room.

"_What were you doing in Winchester!" _Ned questioned with fury, barely hearing Sam's utterance or noticing his exit. _"I'm not going to ask you again! Now why..."_

"_I went there to see James Ferguson!"_ Clay finally exclaimed, anxiety in his voice.

"_James Ferguson."_ Ned scoffed. His anger magnified by his Clay's response, his son's naivety in doing such a thing, even though he'd guessed this reason minutes before. _"What did you think you were going to do?"_

"_Pa I…"_

"_Confront him?" _Ned lividly asked, disrupting Clay's response. _"Ask him why he attacked me and Sean? Beat the hell out of him? Or better yet ask him to turn himself in!"_

"_You know that he attacked you and Sean?"_ Clay questioned with shock.

"_Yes I do!" _Ned responded irately.

"_How…"_

"_It doesn't matter how I know!"_ Ned retorted. _"The issue here is that you disobeyed me and talked to Pete Dixon!" _He yelled, figuring that's how his son connected Ferguson to the attack._ "Then decided to go after a dangerous man like James Ferguson on your own!"_

"_I just wanted to know who'd beat up Sean...I needed them to know that they weren't going to get away with it..."_ Clay tried to explain. _"I know it was stupid…"_

"_You're dam right it was stupid!"_ Ned boomed. His voice a mix of anger, worry and love. _"God Clay, do you know what could've happened if Sam hadn't been there!"_

Silence –

"_Do you!"_

"_Yes."_ Clay answered dejectedly as he dropped his eyes, now fully realizing the danger in what he'd done. _"I just didn't want him to get away with it..."_ He again said, quietly, sadly.

"_How do you know that he's going to get away with it!" _

"_Because nobody's doing anything!"_ Clay interjected with frustration as he returned his eyes to his pa. _"Those men attacked you and Sean, dislocated your shoulder and nearly beat him to death and nobody's doing anything about it!"_ He cried.

"_Clay I understand your frustration."_ Ned responded impassionedly; his anger briefly wavering. _"But vengeance is not always the answer." _He said, cringing inside at his response, at the hypocrisy of his words, but still determined to teach his son that choosing such a path was not always the best way to handle problems. _"Son sometimes...people do bad things, things that hurt you and the people you love, and sometimes, though it's hard...you have to let it go. Otherwise you'll spend your whole life angry and seeking revenge. Or you'll end up hurting yourself and the ones you love more. And that's no way to live."_

"_So you really believe that letting go is the answer?"_ Clay questioned with discontent. _"That letting this man get away with nearly killing Sean is okay!"_

Ned didn't answer his son, but briefly averted his gaze.

"_I didn't think so."_ Clay uttered tartly, after witnessing his father's subtle response and now remembering his pa's vengeful vows regarding Asa Winters.

"_Look I'm not saying that I'm letting go of what Ferguson did."_ Ned admitted firmly, now holding his son's eyes. _"But I want you to let it go."_

"_P..."_

"_Clay." _Ned interjected strongly, with a power that shook his son to the core, letting him know that he'd better OBEY his father._ "This is not your fight." _Ned continued in a calm tone that was etched with fierceness and command. _"And I don't want you to ever, ever pull a stunt like this again. Do you understand me?" _

"_Yes sir." _Clay promptly replied, with fear and truth in his voice.

"_Good. Now go get cleaned up." _Ned ordered. Then watched with anger, but also thankfulness and relief as his dejected son exited his office.

------------------

Wilhelmina looked at the wall and saw 106 next to the door she was about to pass. Mr. Logan's office was only a couple of doors down she nervously thought, which meant that within seconds she'd be at his door, poised to tell him the truth. When Wilhelmina left the Winters estate, she'd had no intentions of coming here. For her plan was to come to town and pick up some supplies; then immediately return to the Winters' home. But when she was walking to the Dry Goods Store, after leaving her wagon in a nearby lot, she'd come upon the building that housed the Office of Regional Affairs and her plans had instantly changed, altered by an epiphany she'd had. In that moment, upon seeing that building, knowing that Sean Logan worked there, that he was probably inside, Wilhelmina knew that she had to speak with him, that the only way to stop Vivian was to tell him what was going on. So, she'd entered the building, asking the first person she'd saw where she could find Mr. Logan's office, and now here she was, moments later, a step away from the man's office, faintly thinking of the consequences that would surely come because of her actions, but choosing to not let that stop her, knowing that she was doing what needed to be done...

"_Mr. Logan?"_ Wilhelmina uttered quietly, timidly as she stood in the doorway of Sean Logan's office, prompting him to look up from the documents he'd been attempting to read, but had been failing to grasp it's contents, because of his mind being plagued with the earlier encounter he'd had with Marita.

"_Wilhelmina?"_ He said with surprise as the woman continued to stand in his office door. _"What are you doing here?"_ He cautiously asked, puzzlement in his voice. _"Is everything...all right?"_ He inquired, now noticing the somber look on the woman's face, as he stood from his chair.

"_No sir it isn't?" _Wilhelmina answered honestly, nervously, causing a scowl to rise upon Sean's face, while a wave of fear rushed through his heart, knowing that the woman's visit meant that whatever it was that had happened must not be bad – terribly bad.

"_Is something wrong with Vivian?"_ Sean questioned with concern, selfishly thinking that the last thing he needed was for Vivian to have become hurt or ill, just when he was planning to tell her the truth and resolve this mess with her pa once and for all.

"_You could say that." _The woman answered, still standing in the doorway, still a bit anxious about what she was doing.

"_Well come in."_ Sean urged as he rushed over to the woman. _"Have a seat." _He offered in a warm tone, trying to soothe Wilhelmina's nerves as he escorted her to a chair, before he then closed the door of his office and made his way back to his desk.

"_So what's going on?"_ He evenly asked, skillfully keeping his alarm at her being there from view.

Silence –

"_Sir...it's Ms. Vivian."_ Wilhelmina responded with hesitance, briefly thinking of the young woman's threats, but quickly pushing it aside for the urging in her heart.

"_You ...all but said that before."_ Sean said, working to keep the impatience out of his tone. _"Now what's going on?" _He again queried.

Silence –

"_Sir she's not...Vivian's not... as fragile, as you may think."_ The woman answered strongly, now holding Sean's gaze.

"_Fragile? What do you mean?"_ Sean questioned with confusion, not gathering what the woman was trying to say.

Wilhelmina sighed, hating that things had come to this, to her "betraying" Vivian; the young woman whom she'd practically raised; had took care of since she was a baby, had taught the ins and outs of courting and how to handle womanhood. They had been like family, but now that had all changed. For Vivian had turned into this horrible version of her father and Wilhelmina could no longer sit back and allow her abhorrent lies, allow Vivian to destroy herself as well as Mr. Logan...

"_Wilhelmina what do you mean Vivian isn't as fra..."_ Sean began, suspending Wilhelmina's thoughts, but stopped mid-sentence when he was flooded with a revelation. Instantly grasping why the woman was there, what she was trying to say. Instantly knowing that his suspicions where accurate. Sean continued to hold the woman's stare, whose eyes conveyed that she now knew that he'd deciphered the truth. _"How long has she been lying?" _Sean finally questioned, calmly, even though fury was rising within him.

Silence –

"_Since the beginning..."_ Wilhelmina answered firmly. Then went on tell Sean, who listened intently, as a quiet anger smoldered within him, everything; all of Vivian's lies, her plans, her threats to her father, while inside the woman's heart filled with sorrow, but at the same time relief, that the truth about Vivian was finally being exposed.

------------------

Later that night…

Well that's everything Jeremy thought as he put the last of his stuff on his horse, hating to do this, to betray the Logan's trust again, but knowing that he'd done everything he could to avoid this and had found that there was no other way. Jeremy closed his eyes in angst, now thinking of Marita and her advice. The Logans wouldn't be the only ones he'd be hurting with his choice to leave, he'd also be disappointing Marita, who had probably been the closest thing he'd had here to a friend. For she'd trusted him, even after learning what he planned to do and had tried to help him by suggesting that he fight for custody of his daughter instead of taking her. She hadn't been the closest thing to a friend. She'd been a friend Jeremy now grasped which made his heart hurt more, made him wish...that he could talk to her. But there was no use in thinking such things he mused, there was no use in wishing that he wouldn't hurt the other people he cared about. For he'd made his choice, and despite his guilt he was excited, happy that soon him and his daughter would be starting a new life he thought. The Logans would be okay. He again tried to reasoned, to conquer his remorse, they wouldn't even miss him, and as far as Marita goes at least he'd kept his word to her and attempted to talk to Ned and had chosen not to steal the money that the man had taken from him again. But that still didn't make Jeremy feel better; for he still knew that he was betraying Marita and the Logans. The boy stood there a moment longer, his eyes closed, before he finally got control of his guilt and pain and moved forward with his plan. Jeremy checked everything on the horse again, making sure he had everything. Then mounted the steed and slowly made his way off the ranch, being sure to stay out the eyes of the guards who still remained around the perimeter of the property.


	52. The Epiphany

Thanks for reading and responding!

**Chapter Fifty-one **

Marita moved about the kitchen, concluding her cleaning of the room, while struggling to fight off nausea and the exhaustion she felt. It had been days since she'd gotten a good night of sleep, and as a result she was so tired; tired in her body; tired in her mind, needing sleep, wanting Sean. Sean was the source of all of her unrest; why she couldn't eat, could hardly keep it together and spent most nights tossing and turning. She couldn't get him out of her mind, out of her heart and in all honesty she didn't want to, she confessed within as she now put on a pot of milk, hoping that a warm cup would settle her stomach. She didn't want to forget Sean, and she didn't want to stop loving him. But she had to try if she was going to move forward with her life. And she had to move forward with her life, because it was for the best. It was for the best that she and Sean remained apart, she weakly reasoned, knowing in heart that it wasn't for the best, especially if she were indeed carrying his child. Marita closed her eyes, hurting inside at the conflict between her mind and her soul as a strong wave of nausea suddenly rushed through her, making her feel weak, like she would faint right there. But she held herself together, managing to move away from the stove and over to the nearby counter, where she leaned against the structure for support. _"I have to stop this."_ She softly uttered aloud, thinking how the angst she was feeling wasn't good for her health or the health of the baby she might be carrying. Marita sighed, now silently praying for the strength to go on, when the sound of knocking drew her from her prayer. Not moving right away, Marita stood there a moment to fully gather her strength. Then she slowly moved from the counter and went to answer the door, leaving the milk that she was warming unattended on the stove...

----------------------

Vivian barely noticed the beautiful nature around her, displaying the last remnants of Fall as her carriage quickly moved towards the Logan Ranch, towards a future she knew was waiting for her there. The woman felt happy and anxious, the same way she'd felt the night of the Assemblyman's Dinner she now recalled, with a hint of foreboding in her heart, but she quickly pushed the negative inklings aside, knowing that things would turn out much differently today. For after today, no one would say again that she'd lost Sean Logan to a Negro, because today he was going to reaffirm their wedding plans and within weeks they'd finally be married. Vivian smiled with triumphant, now musing that she always got what she wanted. Before she then eagerly called out to her coachman to go faster, so that she could get to Sean, her future husband, sooner than he expected.

------------------------

Sean gazed out at the beautiful land before him, the endless acres of green grass, glistening in the morning rays. He was thinking, continuing his rumination from the night before, trying to sort things out. Sean lightly kicked the horse's side, prompting it to resume the trek south, towards the main part of the ranch, while he continued to ponder all that had happened and all that was due to happen. Vivian would be there soon, he mused with rising ire, now remembering that the woman was joining him for breakfast, and it would be then that he'd confront her about her lies, before ridding his life of her for good. Sean angrily scoffed to himself as he again recalled the events of the night before, specifically his conversation with Wilhelmina. He wasn't shocked by the woman's revelation about Vivian, about her lying about her lost memory. For he'd begun to suspect that were the case, after the visit he'd received from Asa. However, he'd been stunned to learn how deep Vivian's manipulating went. That she'd actually blackmailed her father with what she knew about the attack, so that he would help her get him back. It was utterly astonishing to hear Wilhelmina account Vivian's duplicitous plan. And it filled him with rage to think of how she'd used his guilt over everything that had happened to get attention and sympathy from him; how she'd used one of the most horrible things to ever happen to him as a tool to further manipulate his regard for her. Sean had been seething, and he wanted to confront her – immediately. But he couldn't allow himself to challenge her right then. For his anger was so great that he didn't know what he would've done. So after Wilhelmina left he'd waited, remaining in his office for he didn't know how long, trying to cool his wrath. But his temper only increased, fueled by the events of the past, fueled by all that he'd planned going to hell. His mind had raced with memories of Marita, all the years they'd spent together, growing up and making choices, falling in love and trying to let go. He thought of their time in Cholena. How they were so sure that it would all work out. But Holmes had been right he'd thought. His pa had been right. Isaac had been right, and even Marita had been right he'd admitted with pain as he'd then recalled the mess at the Assemblyman's Dinner, and all of the ramifications it had caused: the attack, people detesting him and his family; the problems on his job, the manipulations of Vivian and his breakup with Marita. Sean had nearly exploded, nearly roared with every emotion that had been racing through him. But instead he'd broke down in a fury of tears, allowing everything he'd felt over the past few weeks to flow from his heart, allowing his rage to gradually subside, as he then asked how things had gotten so out of control. How did it get to this point where he was without Marita? And now how was he going to live without her? How was he going to live, loving her and missing her the way he did? Those were the questions that had plagued his soul. What had kept him awake most of the night, and what had sent him out riding this morning. But he'd found no answers, nothing that would make it easier for him to live without Marita, Sean now concluded with grief, as the stables and the Logan home now came into view. Because it was impossible. His heart insisted. It was not meant to be; for him and Marita to live their lives apart. But they had to live their lives apart his logic stressed, reminding him again of all the bad things that had been foretold; how it had all come to past. He had to live without her Sean resolved with frail conviction and deep angst, now thinking of his encounter with her the day before; how wonderful it had been to see her and talk to her. He had to be strong, he now told himself with forced strength. He had to defeat his heart, the sweetness that was the very essence of his soul, and do what was best for everyone. What was best for Marita, which was letting her go.

---------------------

Marita thanked Sarah again for returning the basket; then quickly shut the door before the woman could voice the concern that was in her eyes. For a moment Marita stood against the door, holding the large basket under her arm as she took deep breaths, in and out, trying to ease the sickness and the anguish she felt within. God help me she silently cried, still thinking of Sean and now remembering all that she had to do; how she had to get her and her pa packed and ready to leave for Louisville. Marita heaved a mournful sigh, then forced herself to move away from the door, while again praying for strength, as she made her way down the hall towards the bedrooms. Within seconds she was entering her pa's personal space, choosing to pack him first because she wasn't ready to start packing herself. Marita then placed the basket on the floor, deciding to use it to collect her pa's soiled clothing. Before she then began to move about the room, listlessly gathering up the clothes that were scattered about, when she came across a wool blazer that she instantly knew didn't belong to her father. For a moment Marita studied the familiar jacket, trying to remember where she'd seen it before, when suddenly she realized that it belonged to _"Sean"_ She gasped. The ache in her heart intensifying at the utterance of his name. It was the jacket he'd worn the night of the attack, she quickly deduced. For they'd found it in the woods nearby a beat up Sean, she now recalled. Marita remembered having the blazer with her when they'd made their way back to the ranch, but after that, she couldn't recall what had happened to it. How in the world did it get here? She now questioned with confusion and pain, as the memory of how she and Jeremy had found Sean in the woods rushed through her heart. She then slowly removed the jacket from its awkward position on the chair, which caused something from its pocket to fall to the floor. Marita immediately looked to the floor and saw that it was a piece of paper that looked a bit worn. She then put the jacket down, as well as the other clothes that she'd been holding. And then retrieved the paper from the floor, which brought on a spell of dizziness, prompting her to take a seat in the chair before her. For a second Marita sat still and waited for the wooziness to pass. Then unfolded the paper to see what it was. A gasped instantly escaped her lips and her heart began to pound with love and anticipation, when she saw the date at the top of the page, then saw her name a few spaces down. This was the letter she mused with excitement and disbelief; this was the letter that never reached her before she went to Cholena. This was the letter that she'd begged Sean to tell her about; the letter that he'd written to her. Marita's heart rushed with so many emotions and her eyes misted with tears, but she wouldn't allow the feelings to flow, not until she'd finished reading Sean's words...

_July 31, 1887_

_Dear Marita,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well, that the ailment you suffered earlier today has passed and that you are feeling yourself again. You're probably wondering why I'm writing you a letter when you live only a few yards away. But it's because I won't see you for the next couple of weeks, and I don't want to wait to tell you what I need to say._

_I love you. I've known it since that day we got caught in the rainstorm, perhaps even before then, and I don't want to hide it anymore. I want the world to know that you are my strength, that you inspire the passion in my heart, and that your love is what holds the peace in my soul. I want the world to know, I want you to know that you are my everything, and I don't want to spend another day building a life without you. Thus, when I return from Louisville, I plan to resign my political post, so that we can have a chance at a future. I know that you're probably thinking that it's too much for me to give up my political career for us, but let me assure you it's not. I believe in you, and I believe in us. And so I know that no matter what society's conventions are, we can have the life that we want together._

_I know that this is a lot to divulge in a letter and that you're probably feeling and thinking so much right now. But what I want you to do is to forget the doubts, and the fears that may be troubling your thoughts, and just trust in your heart and everything that we feel for each other. All will be well. Trust me, and know that it will be._

_I'll see you soon. I already miss you. I love you._

_Sean_

---------------------

Marita sat there staring at the words before her as tears endlessly streamed down her cheeks and her heart ached with longing and joy, while her soul flooded with warmth at how incredible Sean Logan was. She had to see him, Marita now resolved with love and conviction, finally yielding to the truth in her heart. She had to tell him again, how much loved him. She had to tell him that she wanted a future with him no matter what and that she may be carrying his child – their child. Marita now quickly got up from the chair, struggling through the faintness and sickness she instantly felt, and made her way into the hall, where she was greeted by a billow of smoke and the strong smell of fire. _"Oh my God" _She voiced with shock; Then pushed herself to move quicker, faster towards the door, knowing that she had to get out of there, that she had to get to Sean, but halfway down the hall the smoke, along with the dizziness and illness she'd been feeling conquered her will, causing her to helplessly crumble to the floor, where she instantly lost consciousness, and now lay prey to the burning world around her…


	53. The Rescue

Thanks for reading and responding!

LaTee – Thanks for your interest in my story. I'm glad that you like it. I did respond to your question via e-mail.

**Chapter Fifty-two**

Lucy walked down the hall of the Chambers home, yarning from the sleepiness she felt, wishing that she was still in bed snuggled under the warmth of the covers instead of roaming "these chilly halls." The young woman actually considered going back to her room for just fifteen more minutes of sleep, but thought better of it, knowing that Danielle was probably already awake and waiting for breakfast. Seconds later Lucy entered the child's room and was surprised to not see her standing up in her crib. Danielle was always up at this time. The young woman thought as she walked further into the room. It never failed unless the child wasn't' feeling well, which Lucy hope was not the case. She hated seeing Danielle sick. Lucy now walked up to the crib, hoping to find the child well, just still asleep, and was stunned to find the bed empty with Danielle no where in sight.

----------------

Sean ascended the back steps of his family's home, still deep in thought, pondering the issues that endlessly plagued his mind , when out of the blue came a deep fear, rushing through him, shaking him to the core, causing him to trip on the stairs, but Sean managed to grab the porch's railing, preventing a fall. It was Marita he instantly knew, as the warning sharpened, growing stronger with every second. She was in trouble he deduced with distress as he now forced himself to move, to conquer the intense feelings that had nearly immobilized him a moment before; then hurried back down the stairs, away from his family's home. As soon as Sean had cleared the steps, he headed east, towards the Peter's home and was horrified when he saw smoke and flames coming through the roof of the house.

"_Oh God." _Sean gasped in shock as he bolted across the lawn, his heart flooding with panic and sinking in angst, leaving him unable to garner an inkling of hope or a prayer, for all he could think was that he had to get to Marita. Sean pushed himself harder, running faster than he'd ever run before, hardly noticing the workers who were now rushing towards the wells for water, after seeing that the Peter's home was on fire. Sean reached the Peter's home in record time and swiftly climbed the porch's stairs, undeterred by the intense heat he felt coming from the blaze that was swelling through the roof. He then burst through the front door of the home and right away was greeted by a billow of smoke...

"_Marita!" _Sean called, fear and anguish in his voice as he moved further into the house, quickly coming upon the kitchen, which was engulfed in flames. _"Marita!"_ He called again, desperately praying within that she wasn't in the burning room before him, when suddenly he heard a quiet moan, and then coughs coming from down the hall. At once, Sean raced down the hall, now starting to cough himself from the smoke that was irritating his lungs and within seconds found Marita semi-conscious on the floor.

"_Oh my God Marita!" _Sean uttered with horror, yet relief as he kneeled at her side, briefly touching her face – tenderly...

"_Sean...the baby."_ Marita faintly pronounced in between coughs, startling Sean, who for an instant delayed, due to the incredible emotions her words, what he thought she'd said, stirred within him. But he swiftly reined in his emotions, knowing that he didn't have time to react to what he'd heard right now, and promptly lifted Marita from the floor, up into his arms, before quickly moving to get them out of the raging inferno that would soon become impossible to escape.

----------------------

The man crept around the Winters' home, hiding behind shrubbery and trees, making sure that he wasn't spotted by the few workers that were scattered about the property. The man knew that it was risky for him to come there during the day, but he didn't care. It was time that Asa Winters pay for his betrayal, and he was going to pay - today. The man now came upon the back entry of the home and quietly placed his ear against it's door, listening for any indication that someone was inside. When he heard no movement behind the door, the man then slipped into the Winters home and carefully proceeded forward, towards his vengeance against Asa Winters.

-----------------------

Isaac and Ned ran across the lawn, in the direction of the smoke that rose thickly towards the sky, passing workers who were rushing about, some headed in the same direction as them, others headed for the nearest well to get more water. But the men hardly noticed the chaos around them for they were focused on getting to Isaac's home, while praying for Marita, hoping that she'd made it out of the house okay. _"Lord you know that I can't lose her."_ Isaac fearfully prayed within as the pain that he'd felt when he'd lost Marita's mother resurfaced in his heart, reminding him that he couldn't bear another loss like that again. _"Lord please, please don't take her awa..." _He silently pled, but the words died within, when his burning home came into full view.

"_Marita!"_ The man hollered in an anguished cry, then struggled to run faster, to overcome the fear and grief that was weighing down his limbs – his legs, when suddenly he saw a man – Sean, emerge with haste from the burning house, carrying Marita in his arms. Isaac yelled his daughter's name again, this time with more hope than fear, while Ned, who was still running slightly ahead of him, was responding similarly to seeing his son carry Marita from the fire...

Sean did not hear Isaac or his father calling for him and Marita, because he was focused on getting her to safety. For he quickly carried Marita a safe distance from the blazing house, when all at once, her coughs ceased and she lost consciousness again...

"_Marita! Oh God..."_ Sean voiced in a panicked tone as he abruptly stopped and gently placed her on the ground; then immediately felt the side of her neck, searching frantically for a pulse, which he almost instantly found, pounding strongly through her veins. But Sean still wasn't satisfied; for he was still worried that she wasn't okay, and thus his fear continued to rage on, due to Marita's state of unconsciousness. _"Marit..." _He began again, pain and desperation in his voice, but was interrupted by a servant, offering him a damp cloth, telling him that it may help rouse Marita to consciousness. Without delay, Sean took the cloth from the servant's hand and lightly pressed it to Marita's face, while pleading with love and angst for her to wake up, when suddenly, Marita began to stir, and then languidly opened her eyes.

"_Sean."_ She uttered softly, nearly inaudibly, before her eyes fell closed again...

"_Marita no!"_ Sean exclaimed with alarm, emotion cracking his voice. "_Stay with me...stay with me."_ He pled, softly, eagerly as he replaced the damp cloth with his hand and tenderly caressed her cheek.

"_I'm with you."_ Marita drowsily whispered with love as she again opened her eyes, this time holding him with her gaze, before she then fought through the weakness in her limbs and managed to raise her hand to his face, touching him gently, stirring his soul. Sean wanted so much to kiss her and to tell her right then that he loved her, but instead he lightly clasped the hand that rested against his face, and moved it's softness to his lips. The intimate contact, heightened the emotions between them, intensified the passion in their gazes, leaving them oblivious to the world around them, oblivious to their fathers who'd just come upon the scene, along with Sean's siblings and a crowd of servants. Everyone was stunned by the sight before them, astonished to see what they had all either suspected or already knew, being confirmed in such an explicitly passionate scene. Even Ned, who'd witnessed on more than one occasion how deeply his son felt for Marita was still staggered and moved by the powerful connection he now saw between them, while Isaac who'd doubted Sean's love in the past, could no longer deny that the young man was deeply in love with his daughter. _"I can't believe this."_ Clay sighed to himself, but it was just words, the only reaction he could have to what he'd never understood until now. His brother was hopelessly in love he mused as he continued to stare in disbelief at the two lovers before him, trying to crush the warmth that tugged at his heart, while his sisters reacted with romantic awe, tears in their eyes as they witnessed what they thought was the most beautiful reunion they'd ever seen in their lives...

-----------------

A few feet away Vivian stood in the crowd of field hands and servants, watching Sean with Marita, stunned and hurt by what she was seeing. She couldn't believe it, she thought with anger and disgust. She couldn't believe that Sean could love that Negro so much she mused, her heart stinging at the realization, and thus faltering in defeat, pushing her to leave the Logan ranch right then. No, she uttered within. She was not going to lose Sean. Him saving that Negro, him responding to her that way meant nothing Vivian rationalized. For despite his feelings for that Negro he knew that he couldn't have a life with her. Not only because he'd be shunned by society, but because of the consequences he'd face from Vivian's father if he broke her heart again. No, she wasn't giving Sean up Vivian thought with renewed determination. She'd come there expecting her and Sean to set a wedding date and that's exactly what was going to happen she vowed. Vivian then bravely moved forward, away from the crowd and towards Sean, towards letting him know that she, his fiancée, had arrived, and now required his full attention.


	54. The Confrontation

jess** – **I totally understand your anxieties about Wilma, and I'm glad that this story has worked to ease your worries somewhat. Hopefully the storm will take a path other than FL, but if it doesn't please be safe. About being on my story alert list – If you register with this site, you can sign up to be alerted by e-mail every time I post a new chapter.

Twinmom – Thanks for responding. It's always great to see new readers!

Lisa – It's great to see you back! I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story.

**Chapter Fifty-three**

Vivian moved forward, away from the crowd, set on making her presence known to Sean when suddenly the situation before her changed, prompting her to stop in her tracks, and causing her nerve to weaken as she watched Marita appeared to faint out, just as Sean removed his jacket to wrap around her. Sean instantly reacted, again frantically pleading with the Negro to wake up, while his family now crowded around them, along with a Negro man who Vivian guessed was Marita's father. Vivian's confidence continued to wane, as she stood there watching as not only Sean, but his family, fawn over Marita. Did she really believe that she could win this, that she could still win Sean? Her heart questioned with doubt. Vivian briefly turned her gaze from the scene ahead, trying to think, to regain her nerve while watching as servants worked vigorously to put out the fire. Then she returned her eyes to Sean, forcing her doubts aside and resumed her trek forward...

"_She needs a doctor."_ Isaac declared with fear, now kneeling next to his daughter and lightly touching her face, while Sean continued to utter soft words of love to a semi-conscious Marita.

"_Pa is Marita going to be okay?"_ Lexy questioned with tears in her voice, prompting Alice to grab Lexy's hand in an attempt to calm her sister's fears as well as her own.

"_Honey she's going to be fine."_ Ned assured. _"Clay go fetch Dr. Williams." _He ordered, now turning his eyes to his youngest son. _"His house is about 5 miles past..."_

"_I know where it is."_ Clay interjected, now remembering where the Negro doctor lived, before he then obeyed his father's command.

"_We need to get her inside."_ Sean stated, emotion cracking his voice as he moved to pick Marita up, but Isaac beat him to the act.

"_Oh my goodness was she in the fire?"_ Vivian asserted, feigning concern as she now came to stand next to Ned, causing nearly everyone to turn their eyes to her, for all to wonder why she was there – forgetting that she was due to have breakfast with Sean that morning.

"_I'm getting Marita inside."_ Isaac declared, ignoring Vivian's question, drawing all eyes back to him. Then he picked his daughter up in his arms and stood from the ground, prompting Sean to stand too. _"Where can I take her?"_ The man quickly asked, his voice breathless and trembling with distress.

"_One of the guest rooms downstairs."_ Sean answered, just as Marita quietly utter his name. _"I'm here."_ He answered, love in his voice as he lightly grabbed her hand, not caring that Vivian was there.

"_I'm taking her inside."_ Isaac said again. Then turned to head for the house, forcing Sean to release Marita's hand, who again uttered his name. Causing Sean's heart to ache, while at the same time to anger, because he couldn't go with her now. Because instead he had to deal with Vivian.

"_We'll come with you."_ Ned stated as he promptly moved to follow Isaac_. "Lexy, Alice."_ He said, urging his daughters to come along.

"_Sean aren't you coming?"_ Lexy asked her brother, before she walked away, now fearful that if he stayed with Vivian he and Marita's reunion would be ruined.

"_In a minute."_ Sean answered, before Ned then called for Lexy to come on, which the young girl reluctantly obeyed.

Sean stood there a moment, quiet, watching with longing and worry as Marita was carried to the house, while Vivian tried to come up with an affective way to handle Sean's display of affection for the Negro, without destroying her chances for them to marry...

"_You really... care about her."_ Vivian said with caution as she too watched as the group drew closer to the house, hoping inside that her plan to face this head on would work.

"_Yeah I do."_ Sean answered in a serious tone, now turning his eyes to Vivian. _"But that's no surprise to you is it?"_ He said, the anger that had for a moment abated quickly returning, astounding Vivian.

"_Of course it's not a surprise."_ She then carefully stated as she turned her gaze to Sean. _"You've always had a soft spot for you're friends, even those who are Negroes."_ She added, skillfully hiding her alarm.

Sean bitterly scoffed, close to laughing at her performance, but his anger snuffed it out.

"_Sean what is it?"_ Vivian asked, worry now in her voice.

"_You really are a piece of work."_ He retorted.

"_Sean what..."_

"_You can stop the charade Vivian. I know the truth." _He disrupted with ire, stunning Vivian again, scaring her with the implication of his words, but she managed to pull herself together, to continue the charade, telling herself that there was no way that Sean knew the truth.

"_Sean I don't understand what you mean."_ She stated unevenly. _"What tru..."_

"_What truth!"_ Sean interjected. "_How about THE TRUTH about your memory. The fact that you've been putting on a show for weeks. That you never really lost your memory at all, but just been lying about it all this time."_

"_What, no!"_ Vivian promptly refuted – too quickly, unknowingly solidifying the truth to Sean. _"Why are you saying this?"_ She asked with hurt in her voice, still trying to salvage her lies.

"_I want you gone, out of my life!"_

"_Se..."_

"_Don't come here anymore. And don't come to my office. And don't send your servants to request I pay you a call. I'm done with you." _Sean stated coldly, holding her gaze. _"And I don't want to ever see your face again." _He finished harshly; then turned and walked away.

"_Sean wait..." _Vivian cried as she rushed behind him, desperation in her voice, determined not to lose Sean again. _"I would never lie about losing my memory." _She contended with skillful believability._ "I'm not lying about losing my memory...Sean please." _She begged as she reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop._ "You can't believe that I remember, because I don't." _She implored with an earnest that was almost true, but it was tainted by the guile etched in her voice. For a moment Sean continued to stare ahead, before he turned his eyes to Vivian and again held her gaze. She was just like her father he thought with disgust. Every bit of the lying and manipulative Asa Winters...

"_Stay away from me."_ Sean stated with frightening calm. Then snatched his arm away from her and turned to go.

"_No!"_ Vivian vehemently rejected, tears welling in her eyes as she grabbed his arm again. _"I love you. We belong together."_ She insisted.

"_No, we don't."_ Sean countered fiercely, crushing her with his stern gaze before he then again snatched his arm from her grasp and begin walking away once more.

"_Sean you can't do this. I won't let you leave me again!"_ Vivian frantically cried, failing to realize that she'd inadvertently admitted her guilt. Sean again stopped in his tracks and turned back to face her...

"_Again?"_ He scoffed. _"How would you know that I'd "left" you before if you don't have your memory back?" _He asked, and watched in anger and disgust as Vivian's face changed to horror when she realized the error of her words.

"_Sean..."_ Vivian uttered shakily, guilt in her voice, trying to stop him from walking away. But her plea fell on deaf ears. For Sean instantly turned away from her, sickened by her lies, done with wasting anymore time confronting her about her deceit, done with wasting anymore time being away from Marita. _"Sean please..."_ Vivian called out again, her voice choking with tears as she tried to catch up to his quickened pace, but he'd distanced himself too far, forcing Vivian to stop in defeat , to cease her pursuit as she helplessly broke down, sobbing bitter tears over losing Sean Logan again.

------------------

The man waited patiently as the heavy footfalls drew closer, knowing in his gut that it was Asa Winters. For no servant walked with such command in his master's house, and furthermore no servant could afford good shoes that would make such a solid sound. Yes, it was Asa Winters the man thought with vengeful anticipation. And he was alone, which would make it easier for the man to carry out his plan. Within seconds the footfalls halted at the room's entry, then the door opened and just as the man expected, Asa Winters came walking into the room...

"_Hello Asa."_ The man instantly said, wrath in his voice, stunning and unsuspecting Asa as he came through the door.

"_What the hell..."_ Asa began with unbridled fear and shock on his face, but the man didn't give his former associate a chance to finish his words. For he lifted his weapon, rage emanating from his eyes and without hesitance pulled the trigger of his gun...

---------------------

"_You're breathing sounds good."_ Dr. Williams stated as Marita completed an exhale, and he listened with his stethoscope to the response of her lungs. _"And no burns." _He continued as he pulled its plugs from his ears. _"I'd say you were pretty lucky today."_

"_Yes I was."_ Marita quietly concurred, her heart rushing with love, thinking of how Sean risked himself to save her life.

"_Well if there's nothing else."_ The doctor said, now putting his stethoscope away. "_I'll give your father the good news."_

"_Doctor wait!"_ Marita asserted with uneasiness, stopping the man before he stood from his chair. _"There is something else."_

"_What is it?"_ Dr. Williams asked.

Marita dropped her gaze from the man's eyes, embarrassed about what she was about to say, embarrassed because it was something that she shouldn't be asking unless she had a husband. She then took a nervous breath still struggling to find the right words to present her question...

"_Marita, whatever concerns you have you can tell me and I promise you I'll hold it in the strictest confidence."_ The doctor assured.

Marita returned her eyes to the man's face; then took another breath and spoke. _"Lately..."_ She began, then hesitated, still uncomfortable with what she was about to say. _"Lately...I've been... having problems..."_ She stated nervously, quietly.

"_What kind of problems?"_ Dr. Williams asked with concern.

"_Well... for the past few weeks I...I..."_

"_It's okay." _The doctor reassured. _"Just take your time."_

"_Dr. Williams I think..."_ Marita awkwardly resumed; then again hesitated, briefly dropping her eyes, before overcoming her discomfort and continuing. _"I think...that I may be...expecting." _She sighed.

Silence –

"_I see."_ The doctor responded softly; his face maintaining its compassionate expression, easing her anxiety – somewhat. _"What do you need me to do?"_ Dr. Williams then asked.

Marita deeply inhaled. Then slowly released the breath and spoke. _"I need to know if what I suspect is right." _She answered shakily. _"I need for you to tell me if I'm indeed with child."_

"_Marita you know that me diagnosing pregnancy at such an early stage is not 100 percent."_ The doctor uttered as he steadily held her gaze.

"_I know."_ Marita quietly sighed. "_I just need ...you, a doctor that I trust, to tell me what you think is happening with me."_

"_I understand."_ The doctor said as he lightly nodded his head. _"And I'll do my best to help."_ He assured. _"Now why don't we begin with your symptoms."_ He then calmly requested. _"Tell me what they are and when they began." _He asked. Marita swallowed back the anxiety that still lingered within and gradually began to open up, telling Dr. Williams when her symptoms began and what they were, and how they'd worsened over the past few days.

----------------

20 Minutes Later...

It was the same scene as a few weeks before. The Logan family, along with Isaac standing in the hallway outside of a room, waiting for the doctor to emerge and give his diagnosis on someone they loved. Well the situation wasn't totally the same, Alice mused as she stood next to Lexy, her arm around her sister's back, who was still a bit upset by Marita being caught in the fire. For this time it was Marita in that room instead of Sean, but thankfully her condition wasn't grave like Sean's had been. For she seemed to get significantly better once they got her inside and resting in bed, but understandably that wasn't enough for Isaac. He still wanted Marita checked out by the doctor, Alice recalled as she watched the man, standing across the way, deep anxiety etched in his face, while Sean, who was just as anxious as he, continuously paced, back and forth. Alice then turned her eyes to her brother, fascinated with his intense concern, his passionate feelings for Marita, wondering what the future held for her friend and her brother. Though it was obvious how deeply they felt for one another, would they risk it all to try and be together? And then it wasn't just the risks to consider, there was Vivian, who just a few days before, Sean was making plans to marry. How would she handle him breaking things off? How did she handle Sean's open display of affection towards Marita? What did Sean say to her after she and the others came inside? Alice now wondered. Whatever it was that happened, it had happened quick, and it wasn't good. She deduced. For moments later, Sean had come into the house, fury in his eyes and without Vivian – thankfully Alice thought as she continued to watch her brother walk a ceaseless path from one end of the hall to the other. Sean heaved a sigh, his impatience growing at the lengthy time the doctor was taking with Marita. He was anxious for the man to emerge, to confirm that Marita was indeed okay. And he was anxious to see Marita, to see that she was all right and to speak to her about what she'd uttered when he'd rescued her from the fire. At first Sean had questioned what he'd heard, thinking that Marita was disoriented from the fire, but the more and more he thought about it, he realized that that logic didn't make sense. For Marita's other murmurs were coherent and clear. Sean continued to walk back and forth, now thinking of the implications of Marita's words. If she was indeed expecting – carrying his child he mused; then deeply inhaled, excitement and love rushing his heart. It would be absolutely wonderful...

"_Sean."_ Isaac uttered, as he walked up to the young man, shattering his thoughts, stopping him just as he was making the turn to head back towards the other end of the hall...

"_I'm sorry."_ Isaac then said, when he saw the startled look on Sean's face. "_I didn't mean to startle you." _

"_I'm fine."_ Sean stated, already recovered from the start, but still processing the incredible possibility that he and Marita may have a created a child. _"Do you need something?"_ He then posed to Isaac.

"_No." _The man answered._ "There's something I want to say to you. Something that I didn't get to say outside, because so much was going on."_ The man continued, now holding Sean's gaze. _"I want to thank for saving my daughter's life."_ He said with sincerity.

"_Isaac you don't have to thank me."_ Sean responded with earnest in his voice. His eyes expressing what he felt for Marita. _"I was only doing what I had to do. What I'd do again if necessary."_

"_I know that you would."_ Isaac acknowledged, continuing to hold the young man's eyes, conveying to Sean what he now believed – that the young man truly loved his daughter. "_But I still have to thank you for what you done..." _He stated. _"So Thank You."_ He said, extending his hand to Sean, who shook it, accepting the man's thanks. At that moment Ned and Clay, who'd been outside assisting the servants in putting out the lingering fire, entered the hallway and quickly made their way towards Isaac and the family.

"_Any word on Marita?"_ Ned asked with concern as he and Clay walked up.

"_No."_ Isaac quietly answered.

"_What about the fire? Is it out?"_ Lexy queried with anxiety and fear.

"_Yes honey its out."_ Ned responded, his eyes now on his daughter. _"But I'm afraid...we lost the house."_ He resumed sadly, now turning his eyes back to Isaac. _"I'm sorry Isaac." _He apologized, knowing how important the house had been for the man and his wife. Isaac didn't responded, but lowered his gaze, again thankful that his daughter was okay. Yet at the same time feeling a deep loss over his house being gone. _"We'll build it back."_ Ned vowed to his friend, who now returned his eyes to Ned's face. _"And in the meantime, you and Marita are welcome to stay here."_ He offered.

"_Thank you."_ Isaac said.

Just then, the door of the guest bedroom opened, promptly bringing everyone's eyes to the door and their thoughts back to Marita, as the doctor then emerged from the room and shut the door behind him.

"_How is she?" _Isaac immediately asked as he walked up to the doctor.

"_Her breathing is good." _The doctor replied_. "There wasn't any damage to her lungs. And she doesn't have any burns."_ He said. _"But I do think that she might be a little dehydrated...other than that she's fine..."_

"_Thank God."_ Isaac sighed with relief along with Sean and the rest of the family.

"_Besides the water, she just needs rest."_ The doctor added.

"_So I can go in and see her?" _Isaac queried.

"_Well yes...but she's asked...that I send in Sean."_ Dr. Williams cautiously pronounced, compelling everyone to turn their eyes to Sean, who felt a little awkward with everyone's eyes cast upon him; yet he was happy, filled with keen anticipation at the thought of going in to Marita.

"_Well I should get going." _The doctor announced, breaking the awkward mood. _"If you need me for anything else, you know where to find me."_ He said. Isaac then thanked the man for coming by and Dr. Williams accepted his thanks and left, leaving the Logans and Isaac to again become quiet and awkward for a moment.

"_I'll get Marita some water."_ Alice suddenly volunteered.

"_I'll come with you."_ Isaac said, surprising everyone, especially Sean._ "You should go in to see Marita_." The man declared; His gaze now on Sean.

"_Are you sure?" _The young man questioned with doubt, knowing that despite the fact that Marita was asking for him, her father wanted to be the one to go in and see her.

"_You heard Dr. Williams."_ Isaac responded. _"She's asking for you." _He said, managing to keep the sadness and hurt out of his voice. Sean still hesitated before going into the room. _"It's okay."_ The man reassured. Sean held Isaac's gaze for a moment longer, thanking him with his eyes, before he then made his way through the guest room door, while Isaac moved to accompany Alice to the kitchen for water.

"_Well Clay and I are going to head back out, now that Marita is okay."_ Ned announced._ "Isaac you know that that you're not expected..."_

"_I know." _The man answered._ "Thanks for everything." _He told Ned again.

"_No problem." _Ned said.

Silence –

"_Clay I want you to take Sam and round up the mares in the east pasture..."_ Ned instructed as they all walked together down the hall.

"_I thought that was Jeremy's job..."_ Clay protested.

"_Where is Jeremy?"_ Lexy asked, now realizing that the boy wasn't there. Alarming her father, who realized that he'd not seen the boy since the night before, now thinking how things had been so crazy that morning that he hadn't even noticed that Jeremy wasn't there.

"_He's probably somewhere hiding, trying to keep from working." _Clay retorted.

"_I haven't seen him all morning."_ Alice said, ignoring her brother's jab at the young man.

"_Neither have I."_ Lexy concurred as they all continued down the hallway.

"_Maybe he's out working in one the pastures."_ Alice suggested.

"_If that were the case why didn't he come in for the fire?"_ Ned questioned, concern etched in his voice. _"The smoke could be seen for miles. Everyone came in to see what was going on."_

"_He probably snuck off to see his daughter."_ Clay scoffed.

"_Hm. Maybe."_ Ned said, now worried as he pondered various scenarios, scenarios that weren't good, scenarios that would explain Jeremy's absence. _"I'm going to check his room." _He then said._ "Make sure he's not up there ill. Clay you check with the stable hands, see if Jeremy retrieved his horse." _


	55. Reaffirmation

Thanks everyone for the responses! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your continued support for this story. It's truly inspiring.

Rhonda – I didn't expect for this story to go this long either (LOL), but it sort of took on a life of its own and now here it is. It's great to know that you're still reading and enjoying this journey, despite the storyline you weren't too fond of. :) Thanks again for responding!

Okay, short chapter coming up...

**Chapter Fifty-four**

Sean entered the guest room, his eyes instantly finding Marita. Her gaze stopping him in his tracks, taking his breath away. So beautiful he thought, in every sense of the word, from the physical to the depths of her soul. Sean was so thankful that she'd been spared, that he was able to save her from that fire, cause God knows that had she perished, his world would've been destroyed, his soul crushed, dead forever. Sean's heart ached at how close he'd come to losing her, deepening his yearning for her, compelling him to move, to resume his trek forward, as his gaze remained bound to hers, saying so much without words...

"_Hey."_ Sean whispered once he reached the bed, his eyes still locked with hers. His heart thanking God that she was all right.

"_Hey."_ Marita breathed, her voice trembling at the powerful feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her.

"_How are you feeling?"_ Sean asked with a tenderness that marked Marita's soul, causing her to briefly lower her eyes in an attempt to maintain her waning composure.

"_I've had better days."_ She then quietly answered; after lifting her gaze back to his.

"_I can attest to that."_ Sean responded huskily, further igniting the intensity between them as they both thought of the times they'd had in years past, the times they'd had just more than a month before. Minutes went by, and they remained quiet, their eyes fixed on one another, emanating longing and amour, before Sean then moved the chair that stood in his way and took a seat on the bed next to Marita. He continued to hold her eyes, wanting so much more, wanting so much to touch her, to taste her lips, as Marita struggled with his closeness, aching to feel his touch. She then lowered her eyes needing for a moment to escape his blue stare, before Sean then suspended the silence and spoke. _"Dr. Williams, said that you asked for me." _He uttered softly in a questioning tone as he still watched her, wanting her, now thinking of her utterance about the baby.

"_I did."_ Marita quietly admitted, emotions rushing her heart as she lifted her eyes back to Sean's face. For a moment Sean bound her with his stare, before he then briefly looked down, finding her hand that lay at her side; then slowly, gently clasped it in his. Marita instantly gasped at the heat that surged through her, drawing Sean's gaze back to her face, just as she closed her eyes, while he trembled with that same heat, which now rushed to every nerve in his form... _"I want to… thank you..."_ Marita continued after a few moments, her voice uneven with emotions. _"For saving my life."_ She uttered as she opened her eyes and nearly crumbled at the adoration in Sean's stare.

"_You know that you don't have to thank me for that." _Sean whispered, love in his voice "_I would do anything for you. I would do anything to save you."_ He then stated impassionedly. His gaze still steady, unwavering on her as she again dropped her eyes. _"I would do anything… to save our child."_ He added quietly, prompting Marita to instantly raise her eyes back to his face. Her gaze reflecting shock as she then faintly uttered...

"_How..." _

"_When I got to you inside…"_ Sean softly interjected. _"You were...a little jumbled... mumbling…you said my name…and then you said… 'the baby.'"_ He revealed unevenly, emotion wavering his tone, causing Marita to lower her gaze once more. _"Is it...is it true?" _He cautiously asked, hope in his voice. _"Are you...with child?"_

Silence –

"_No."_ Marita whispered in pain as she returned her gaze to Sean's face, and was hurt even more by the angst she saw emanating from his eyes.

"_Are you sure?"_ He questioned with grief, still hoping that there was a chance that she was wrong, that she still may be expecting their child.

Marita briefly closed her eyes, struggling through the pain that was swelling in her heart, and the anguish and disappointment she'd seen in Sean's eyes. _"Yes." _She then answered in a hushed tone. _"I thought...that I might be."_ She continued. "_But, Dr. Williams...concluded that my symptoms were likely caused by stress."_ She ended as Sean lowered his gaze and drew a deep breath, trying hard to quell the ache in his heart over losing their child, a child that never existed. A child that he'd hoped for, a child that in just the few hours he'd suspected existed, he'd grown to love so much. _"I'm sorry that you..." _Marita uttered shakily then paused, nearly overwhelmed by her own emotions, her own angst over losing this child that she'd hoped was growing within her. _"I'm sorry...that I'm not carrying your child."_ She stated softly, honestly, drawing Sean's eyes back to her face, causing love to spike in his heart. _"I'm sorry that I won't have more...than just memories... of that time that we'll never..." _The words ceased on her lips, crushing her heart...

"_No..."_ Sean quickly asserted – fervently, before she could continue._ "I can't accept that. I can't accept that we'll never have that time back, not anymore."_ He uttered softly. His voice unsteady as he bound Marita's eyes to his, stirring her soul, leaving her too touched to respond. _"These past few weeks..." _He continued with poignance and strength._ "...I've been trying... to forget, the future that we planned, the vows that we made to face whatever may come together, but I can't...I can't forget..."_

"_Sean what are you saying?"_ Marita questioned weakly, tears choking her words.

"_I'm saying I want to marry you."_ Sean passionately answered. _"I want to spend my life, with the honor of being your husband. I want to watch your belly, swell with my children."_ He uttered emotionally as he gently touched Marita's stomach, flooding her with amour, causing her to helplessly crumble in tears. _"And I want to raise them with you, and together, I want us to grow old."_ He continued ardently as Marita buried her face in her hand, futilely trying to stop the tears from flowing. _"I love you."_ Sean uttered impassionedly, his voice cracking from the feelings rushing through his soul. _"I love you."_ He uttered again as he gently pulled Marita's hand from her face, drawing her eyes back to his, wiping the tears from her cheek. _"And I don't want to be without you." _He ended shakily.

"_I don't want to be without you either."_ Marita croaked, struggling to speak through her tears. _"I love you."_ She whispered. _"And in spite of everything that's happened, I still want to be your wif..."_ Before Marita could finish her words, Sean took her in his arms, drawing her to him, holding her tightly, uttering his love again, causing her to lose her composure once more, to melt in his arms, overwhelmed by the feelings his words and his gesture had stirred, while tears now helplessly streamed from Sean's eyes, due to her love flooding his heart, moving him beyond words. They remained in the moment. Quiet and unmoving. Lost in their rapturous embrace. Consumed by the peace and the hope emanating from their souls, surrounding them and protecting them. Reaffirming their future as one. Reaffirming their love.


	56. The Accusation

Posting on an odd day because I won't be available to post later this weekend.

Thanks everyone for the wonderful responses! I was a little nervous about posting Chapter 54, but it was great to see that despite some of you being disappointed with Marita's diagnosis you were still able to enjoy the chapter. Thanks again for reading and responding. I really appreciate your thoughts.

**Chapter Fifty-five**

Ned strode down the hall towards Jeremy's room, with Lexy following closely behind, both hoping that the boy wasn't gone, hoping that he was just dodging his chores or maybe just under the weather and lying down in his room. Yet deep down Ned knew that wasn't the case, for Jeremy always did his work and never got sick. So perhaps Clay was right. He tried to reason, maybe Jeremy had gone to see his daughter, but the boy would've told him first he thought. For ever since Jeremy confessed his past he'd always informed him when he was going to see Danielle. So why would he stop that now? Ned questioned to himself. Why would he leave, if he was gone, without telling anyone...

"_Pa do you think Marita and Sean will get married now?"_ Lexy queried out of the blue, attempting to ease her worries about Jeremy by starting a conversation about Sean and Marita.

"_Honey I don't know." _Ned answered distractedly as they came to Jeremy's door. His mind plagued with the boy's past, fearing the part it may be playing in the Jeremy's possible disappearance. Ned then knocked on Jeremy's bedroom door, and called the boy's name. There was no answer, so he knocked again, and there was still no response. Ned then slowly opened the bedroom door and cautiously entered the room, with Lexy following behind.

"_Jeremy?"_ He uttered again as he fully came into the room. Then saw that the boy wasn't there.

"_Clay must be right."_ Lexy stated nervously as she glanced around the room. _"Jeremy must've snuck off to visit his daughter." _She said. Ned didn't respond to his daughter's assertion, but continued to walk about the room, now noticing its unusual cleanliness, feeling that something was off. He then made his way over to the closet, feeling an urge to check the storage space, but when he opened the door it appeared that all of Jeremy's clothing was there. Ned breathed a quiet sigh of relief, feeling hopeful that the boy was still there, when Lexy suddenly called his name...

"_Pa there's an envelope with your name on it."_ Lexy continued uneasily, as she slowly picked up the envelope she'd found; then turned her gaze back to her pa, who was now striding towards her.

"_Let me see."_ Ned said, immediately requesting the envelope once he reached his daughter, who promptly complied, giving him the letter.

"_Pa what do you think is it?"_ Lexy queried with concerned, as Ned examined the envelope, hoping that her pa would say it was nothing.

"_I'm not sure."_ Ned quietly answered. Even though he had a strong suspicion as to what it was. He then opened the envelope, pulled out the paper inside, and silently read, while Lexy watched, noting his expression darkening as his eyes moved down the page.

"_What does it say?" _Lexy then asked, anxiety in her voice. For a moment Ned was quiet, not answering his daughter, needing a moment to process the pain of what he'd just read, to ponder how he was going to tell his daughter such hurtful news.

"_Pa?"_

"_Honey..."_ Ned began; then paused, lowering his gaze from his daughter's eyes, quietly sighing with hurt and regret, before he returned his eyes to her face and resumed. _"Jeremy's gone."_ He revealed.

"_What do you mean gone?"_ Lexy questioned slowly, holding her father's gaze, breaking his heart, with the confusion and sadness he saw in her face.

Silence –

"_Honey he's..."_

"_Pa no one at the stables have seen Jeremy!"_ Clay announced as he walked into the room, interrupting his father's response, drawing he and Lexy's attention to him. _"But his horse is gone, which means that he had to leave before day break." _The boy continued._ "Pa I think he's gone. I think Jeremy's runaway!"_ Clay declared with excitement and accusation.

"_No."_ Lexy rejected, refusing to believe what her father had just tried to explain.

Ned heaved a sighed, shaking his head in sadness; then solemnly responded to Clay's assertion._ "He has runaway."_ He confirmed as he looked at his son. _"I'm sorry honey." _He continued after turning his gaze back to his daughter.

"_But pa why?"_ Lexy questioned, hurt in her voice.

"_Hon..."_

"_Wait a minute what's going on?"_ Clay interjected with perplexity, not understanding why his Pa would already know that Jeremy was gone for good.

"_I just found a letter from Jeremy..."_ Ned answered returning his eyes to Clay. _"It said...he said that he was leaving...and he asked that I not come after him."_

"_Well there is a God!"_ Clay immediately scoffed with terse satisfaction.

"_Clay don't." _Ned warned, impatience in his voice.

"_Pa he didn't belong here."_

"_That's because you wouldn't let him belong!" _Lexy countered tearfully.

"_Lexy he's a thief and a liar!"_

"_Clay enough!"_ Ned angrily asserted. _"We don't need to be reminded of your disdain for Jeremy."_ He said, giving his son a reproachful stare.

"_Pa can't we go find him?"_ Lexy asked in a pleading tone, prompting Clay to heave an irritated sigh.

"_Honey I don't know... if that's a good idea." _Ned replied with the only answer he could, feeling that it would be unwise to reveal what he was really thinking, which was that this situation was probably more complicated than Jeremy running away.

"_But pa why, he's family."_ Lexy cried.

"_Family?"_ Clay jeered, before his father could respond to Lexy's words. "_He's not our family. He didn't even want to be here."_

"_Cla..."_

"_He doesn't want to be here because of you!"_ Lexy exclaimed, interrupting her pa's reprimand of her brother. _"You've hated Jeremy since he got here! You never gave him a chance..."_

"_That's because he didn't deserve a chance!"_ Clay argued with frustration. _"Lexy he's a lying user!"_ He cried.

"_That's enough!"_

"_And you're a hateful jerk."_ Lexy continued angrily, ignoring her father's rebuke. "_This is all your fault!"_ She accused. _"You hated Jeremy and drove him away!"_

"_Lexy that's not true."_ Clay contended with sincerity, trying to calm his sister's anger.

"_It is true!"_ She tearfully cried. _"And I hate you for hating him!"_ she yelled. Then turned and ran from the room as both Ned and Clay called after her, trying to stop her.

"_When are you going to learn to think before you speak?"_ Ned questioned fiercely, now turning his livid gaze towards his son.

"_Pa I..."_

"_I don't want to hear it Clay!"_ Ned retorted. _"If I have to say one more word to you about your mouth, about speaking before you think, you'll be cleaning stables and plowing crops for a year!"_ His father furiously vowed, briefly holding Clay's gaze to further convey the seriousness of his threat, before he then quickly left the room to go find an upset Lexy.

----------------

Time had faded away, lost in the tranquilness of the room, the tranquilness emanating from their souls, connecting in the silence. Long gone were their tears, vanished from their eyes, dried by the truth in knowing that they were meant to be, that they could make it through anything, as they continued to hold each other close, melting in each other's arms, the love strengthening in their hearts, solidifying their vow to never let go again...

"_So what now?"_ Marita quietly asked – languidly, again feeling the tiredness she'd felt before the fire, but this time knowing that if she closed her eyes she'd actually find sleep, due to the peace that came with being in Sean's arms.

"_You get the rest Dr. Williams said you need." _Sean whispered as he strengthened his arms around her, wanting her so much closer. _"Then we get married_._"_ He uttered tenderly.

"_I like that idea."_ Marita stated in a hushed tone, trembling at the heat his gesture had caused. _"Do you think...that we should still marry here?"_ She then questioned cautiously - quietly.

Silence –

"_I don't know."_ Sean softly replied. _"It might be best... if you, return to Cholena and wait..."_

"_No."_ Marita immediately rejected as she pulled back from the hug to look him in the eyes.

"_Marita I don't know if you should remain in town, especially after what happened today."_ Sean continued seriously, even though he didn't fully support his own words. _"Me saving you from the fire will be all over Lexington in no time, and if it's learned that we plan to marry, things could stir up all over again."_

"_I agree that marrying here might not be the best choice." _Marita concurred_. "And I'm okay with that. We can marry in Michigan. But I'm not going to be away from you again." _She passionately declared._ "Not after all the horrible things that have occurred when we've been apart."_

"_Marita I feel what you're saying." _Sean contended with earnest, hating the idea of them being apart from her again._ "You know that the last thing I want to do is see you leave town without me, but if something else happens..." _

"_We'll deal with it together." _She interjected. _"That's what we vowed right? That's what we'll do once we're married. So why not start now." _She stated strongly, holding his gaze, further weakening his already conflicted resolve with the truth of her words. "_And as far as what happened earlier, you said it yourself. All you did was save my life." _She quietly pointed out, her eyes emanating thanks and love. _"You didn't announce right there that you wanted to marry me." _

Silence –

"_I didn't did I." _Sean conceded, his voice smoldering with passion as he tenderly touched her cheek.

"_No, you didn't."_ Marita sighed. Her heart racing at the touch of his hand.

"_But I wanted to."_ Sean quietly confessed, love in his voice. Then he leaned in and kissed her lips, slipping his arm around her back, gently pulling her closer, while he slowly slid his hand from her cheek, to the sensitive spot below her ear, caressing it lightly, rousing Marita to a quiet moan. Sean tightened his arm around her, groaning as the kiss grew deeper, more passionate, driven by their intense hunger for more, their need to be closer. Before they gradually slowed down, gaining control of their raging desires, and reluctantly pulled back...

"_So sweet."_ Sean murmured as his eyes lingered on her lips. His mouth still so close to them, wanting them again...

"_Does that mean that you'll agree to me staying?_" Marita questioned weakly, her voice uneven due to longing and amour.

"_I don't know."_ Sean answered softly. Then he again took a long deep taste of her, fueling the fervor that was surging her core, before he ended it quickly and spoke. _"What do you think?"_ He quietly asked, his voice deeper, feverish with desire.

"_I think... that I'm staying here with you."_ Marita uttered breathlessly.

"_I think you're right."_ Sean whispered and once more kissed her lips - tenderly; then reluctantly pulled away.

"_So how soon... will we be leaving town?"_ Marita breathed, struggling to control the intense yearning she felt within.

"_I can have my business wrapped in three weeks."_ Sean quietly answered, his tone etched with passion as he heatedly held her stare.

"_That soon?" _She sighed, still working to calm her lingering fervor, her desire for more.

"_Well I got a lot of things taken care of before you arrived from Cholena."_ Sean whispered as he sweetly touched her hair, running a soft curl through his fingers._ "Things that I didn't undo, when we... broke up." _He continued_. "But there's still my projects in town and other minor business that I need to close out." _

"_Are you sure that three weeks will be enough notice for Assemblyman Clancy?"_ Marita asked. _"I mean you do have a lot going on as Director of Regional Affairs."_

"_It'll be enough time, maybe more than enough."_ Sean answered solemnly, now thinking of the problems he'd encountered on the job, due to the mess at the Assemblyman's Dinner. _"Things have been ...difficult since the attack."_ He revealed. _"Many of the people I'd worked with before, now will only work with Clancy, and some won't even do that because he's kept me on. And as a result my current initiatives, as well as the projects I'd hoped to launch before year's end are virtually at a stand still." _He said. _"So, I don't think me leaving with such short notice will hurt any of the projects. In fact I think it might actually help things."_

"_I'm sorry."_ Marita stated softly as she clasped his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it lightly. _"I know that you never wanted your position to turn into this."_

"_It's unfortunate, but it's okay."_ Sean uttered huskily, stirred by her chaste caress. _"Because I'm getting what I want most in this world." _He impassionedly declared, his gaze telling her what she already knew, that she was what he wanted most in this world. Marita then to kiss him – slowly, lovingly, then wrap her arms around him, releasing a sensuous sigh, when Sean returned her embrace, enfolding her in his strength and his warmth, pulling her closer. They again held each other for what seemed like an eternity, quiet, savoring the moment, savoring the peace that came with being in each other's arms and the incredible joy they felt in knowing that they were together, this time for good ...

"_I'm going to tell my pa about our plans."_ Marita softly announced, breaking the silence.

"_Marita..."_

"_Sean I know that you feel that he should hear of our plans from you." _She said as they slowly ended the hug. _"But this time I think that it would be better coming from me, especially after all that's happened." _She explained._ "And besides…" _She quickly continued, before Sean could voice the skepticism that was etched on his face_. "You have your family to tell, and…Vivian to deal with."_ She contended, a slight question in her voice, not sure if the woman was still having memory problems…

"_Marita, my family will be fine." _Sean countered, now thinking that Clay would probably be the only one who'd react negatively to the news. _"And as far as Vivian goes..."_ He hesitated. His anger rising as he recalled her lies along with everything her father had done to him. _"She won't be a problem."_ He uttered coolly, instantly alarming Marita.

"_Sean what's going on?"_ She then questioned with concern, not liking the wrath she saw flickering in his eyes.

Silence –

"_Sean..."_

"_Vivian has her memory back."_ He answered stiffly.

"_Really? Well that's gre..."_ Marita responded with hesitance, but stopped when Sean's scowl deepened even more. _"Why is Vivian having her memory back a problem?" _She queried, bewilderment in her voice.

"_It's not a problem, not anymore." _Sean stated tautly.

"_What does that mean?"_

Silence –

"_Can we not talk about this?"_ Sean requested in a strained tone, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, trying not to let his disgust with the Winters sully this moment with Marita. _"Right now I want to focus on you, and our future."_ He continued softly, more calmly, as he lightly brushed his thumb over her brow. _"And telling our families our plans to marry."_ He uttered as his hand now drifted to her cheek. _"So can we just do that, just...focus on us?"_

"_Yes."_ Marita earnestly replied, with a hint of hesitation, still a bit curious and concerned about what had happened with Vivian.

"_Good."_ Sean whispered; then took her lips in a fervent kiss. _"Now about your pa..."_ He began as he slowly drew away from her mouth, his hand still resting on her cheek. But before he could continue what he was about to say, there was knock on the door, prompting him and Marita to turn their attention to the room's entry, where they found Isaac standing in the doorway, holding a tray of water, giving them a stern stare. Mortified, Sean immediately drew his hand from Marita's face, as she shyly dropped her eyes, and he then quickly stood from the bed.

"_May I come in?"_ Isaac then asked as his eyes remained fixed on his daughter and Sean, his gaze still stern.

"_Yes. Sure."_ Marita and Sean both responded at once, their voices reflecting their embarrassment and unease.

"_Dr. Williams said that you were a little dehydrated."_ Isaac continued calmly, speaking to his daughter, ignoring her and Sean's embarrassment over what he'd just seen. _"So I brought you some water."_ He said as he made his way to the dresser across the room; then put the tray down and poured his daughter a glass of water.

"_I'll...give you two some time alone."_ Sean stated awkwardly, still feeling extremely self-conscious about what had just occurred.

"_That'll be good thank you."_ Isaac said. His tone impassive, giving nothing away as he now walked towards the bed with a glass of water in hand. Sean then turned his eyes back to Marita's now lifted gaze, and his heart instantly ached with love and mirth at the sweet shyness he saw in her face. He stood there for a brief moment, holding her stare, wanting desperately to kiss her once more, before he finally turned away from the bed, knowing that he couldn't act on his desire, and quietly left the room.

---------------------

Vivian stared ahead, unmoving, not noticing that her carriage had come to a stop in front of her home, that her extended ride from Sean's had ended. After she'd finally gathered herself and left the Logan Ranch, she couldn't bring herself to return home, not yet. So she'd ordered her driver to take her on an extended ride, so that she could try and think things through. Now they were back at her father's estate and her coachman was calling her name as he stood next to the carriage, wanting to assist her descent from the buggy, but Vivian didn't hear him. Because she was still thinking, deep in thought about what had just happened, all she'd just seen, what Sean had said to her. How could he know, she now questioned, how could he know that she'd been lying about her memory, that she'd been lying all this time. How could he tell her that he didn't want her, that he didn't want to give them another chance. He can't mean it she thought. He's just angry and hurt right now. After he settles down they could work things out she tried to reason. After all, he was willing to give them another chance before he learned of her lies. She just had to get him to forgive her. But what about the Negro? Her logic forced her to question as she now recalled how Sean had gazed at Marita, how he'd touched her, which nearly sickened Vivian to her stomach, but didn't deter her determination. Even though Sean loved that Negro, he would never officially act on it. He would never marry her. Vivian reassured herself. Which meant that they still had a chance, she mused. All she had to do was make him see that she needed him...

"_Vivian thank God you're home!"_ Wilhelmina exclaimed, her voice etched with fear as she swiftly moved towards the carriage, disrupting Vivian's thoughts, drawing the young woman's frustrated gaze to her.

"_Wilhelmina I don't want to hear..."_

"_You're father's been shot."_ The woman interjected, interrupting Vivian's curt response.

"_What! Oh my God!"_ Vivian gasped with shock and immediately descended the carriage. _"Where is he? Is he okay?"_ She asked, panic in her voice.

"_He's inside."_ Wilhelmina answered. _"The doctor is with him right now."_

"_Is he okay?"_ Vivian questioned again, trepidation in her heart.

"_We don't know."_ Wilhelmina cautiously replied. "_He was unconscious when the doctor arrived."_

"_Oh my God."_ Vivian gasped; then quickly moved to enter the house.

"_Vivian wait!"_ Wilhelmina exclaimed, stopping the young woman before she reached the front steps. _"There's something else you should know." _The woman slowly uttered.

"_What? What is it?"_ Vivian immediately queried, impatience and fear in her voice.

"_Before the doctor arrived, Deputy Brunson was here... to investigate the shooting."_ The woman revealed with hesitance.

"_Wilhelmina why is this important right now?"_ Vivian questioned with irritation, eager to see her father, to learn if he was all right.

"_It's important because your father was conscious while the deputy was here." _Wilhelmina explained with caution._ "And because he told Deputy Brunson that it was Sean Logan... who shot him."_


	57. The Announcement

Thanks everyone for reading and responding!

cola – Thanks so much for the responses. I'm really glad that you're enjoying this story. _Legacy of Love_ is the only way I can live out, at least some, of the hopes and dreams I had for the show, and it's thrilling to know that you as well as others are reading and enjoying what I write!

**Chapter Fifty six**

Isaac sat next to the bed, watching his daughter finish a second glass of water; his heart flooding with memories and warmth, as recalled her as a child, as he remembered how she would always come to him for everything. From reading her a bedtime story, to soothing a scraped knee. Even when her mother was alive he was the center of his daughter's world. He wished that he still was the center of her world he thought with a sad sigh, still watching her, noting how much she looked like her mother, thinking of what he'd just witnessed between her and Sean. He wished that she was still a little girl, Isaac mused. Then he could keep her safe – protected from the world...

"_Feeling better?"_ He then asked as Marita now set the empty glass on the stand next to the bed.

"_Yes."_ She quietly answered, her eyes slightly lowered and shy, due to her continuous unease about what her father had seen. _"I'm a little tired, but I'm okay."_ She added.

"_Good."_ Isaac lightly sighed with relief.

Silence –

"_Pa I'm sorry about the house."_ Marita uttered softly – sadly as she lifted her eyes to her father's face, now thinking of the fire, and that besides her, their house was the only thing her father had left of her mother. Remembering how he'd told her that they'd build the house after the Civil War, and that even though it was on Ned Logan's property, a white man's property, it was the first real home that they'd had, a home that they were immensely proud of.

"_Honey don't apologize."_ Isaac said, holding his daughter's eyes. "_All that matters now is that you're okay. I can rebuild the house."_

"_I know that you can rebuild."_ Marita said sorrowfully. _"But it'll never be the house that it was. It'll never have the memories and mama's things like the original house had." _

Isaac deeply swallowed and lowered his gaze, pushing away the emotion that rose in his heart. Even though it hurt like hell to know that all of Lenora's things were gone, it was nothing compared to the pain he would be feeling had he lost his daughter in that fire. _"Honey it does hurt to lose your mother's things."_ Isaac began, after gaining control of his emotions and returning his eyes to Marita's face_. "But it's okay, because what was most important to her, what is most important to me, the most wonderful thing we accomplished together made it out of that fire."_ He said. _"You made it out of that fire. And I thank God for that."_ He uttered, emotion wavering the strength in his voice, bringing tears to Marita's eyes. _"I thank God for Sean." _He added, surprising Marita who had lowered her gaze in a failed attempt to stay her tears. _"He...loves you." _Her father continued, as Marita returned her gaze to her father's face, while he now recalled the events of earlier in the day. _"Much more than I was willing to believe."_

"_I know."_ Marita responded quietly; hope springing in her heart, feeling that maybe this time around her pa would support her and Sean's plans to marry. _"I love him too...and I...I plan to marry him."_ She then cautiously revealed.

For a moment Isaac was quiet, inhaling deeply, alarming Marita as his expression changed from earnest to gloom. _"I figured as much."_ He then solemnly replied.

"_You still don't approve do you?"_ Marita asked sadly, disappointment hurting her heart.

Silence –

"_No."_ Her father stated seriously, holding her gaze.

"_Pa why?"_ She questioned with hurt and bewilderment in her voice. _"You know how much I love Sean, and how much he loves me... he risked his life to save mine..."_

"_Honey I know how much you love each other."_ Isaac interjected. _"And I will be forever grateful to Sean for saving your life, but that still doesn't change the fact that you and him being together is dangerous..."_

"_Pa danger is inescapable."_ Marita countered strongly. _"I nearly died in a fire today. A fire that had nothing to do with my relationship with Sean. And being a Negro I will always be at risk for some kind of attack, no matter where I am or who I'm with."_

"_You don't really believe that."_ Isaac contended abrasively. _"You can't believe that, not after the problems I faced and the Logan's faced after your relationship with Sean was exposed. And I know that I don't need to remind you that just a few weeks ago, Sean lay up stairs at death's door due to the hate spun by your relationship."_

Marita lowered her eyes, her heart deeply panging at the memory of Sean nearly dying and of her father's refusal to accept their relationship.

"_Honey it's only going to get worse if you marry Sean."_ Her father continued. _"You will never have peace. Not here in Lexington, not up in Michigan, nowhere. Cause there will always be people who will hate you, hate you for your relationship, and thus they will try to hurt you and Sean. And next time Sean may not be so lucky to survive. You may not be so lucky. Can you tell me that you're willing to risk Sean nearly dying again? That you are willing to risk your own life to be with him?"_ Her father questioned impassionedly.

Marita was quiet – not answering her father right away, for she was taking in his words, thinking of all he'd said, the truth in it. Remembering the pain she'd felt at finding Sean beaten up in the woods, the pain she'd felt at seeing him laying in that bed wasting away, and everything before that; her leaving him back in August, her realizing she loved him years before that, the many times they'd had together over the years. Their time in Cholena. Their recent break-up and the fire. All of those memories and emotions rushed her heart, along with the love she felt for her father. She needed him so much, her heart ached. He was her father, her family, and she couldn't lose him Marita thought as she lifted her eyes then spoke...

"_Pa I'm afraid of all those things you just named."_ She uttered quietly, shakily. "_I'm afraid that what happened to Sean may happen again, that someday it may happen to me. And I don't want to ever experience the pain that I felt when I saw Sean beaten and unconscious in those woods. But as painful as that time was, it was nothing compared to my soul...dying within me."_ She said. _"Cause pa that's what it felt like for me to walk away from Sean loving him the way I do. I know that it's been said that if you truly love someone and need to protect them, then you will let them go, but pa I can't. I can't explain it, but Sean is...apart of me, apart of my soul in a way that I don't think any one but he can understand. And thus I can't let him go." _She passionately expressed._ "And I don't want to. I love him. And no matter the risk...I want to share my life with him."_ She finished earnestly, emotionally, holding her father's stare.

Isaac sat there a moment, upset by his daughter's words, briefly turning his gaze away, fighting to keep his frustration in check. He then turned his eyes back to his daughter, causing her to nearly breakdown at the tears she saw in his eyes. _"Honey you're right, I don't understand it." _Isaac said, with deep hurt and disappointment in his voice. "_I don't understand how you can be so... selfish, to risk yourself this way. You're all I have left. All I have left of your mother."_

"_Pa I know. And I'm sorry that I'm hurting you." _Marita uttered brokenly, earnestly_. "But me staying...me giving up Sean doesn't guarantee my safety. Anything can happen. Look at the fire today. Look at how ma and Mrs. Logan died. And then all the people that we've known over the years young and old being taken by illnesses or accidents."_ Marita stated tearfully. _"Pa nothing is guaranteed."_

"_That gives me no comfort." _He replied emotionally. "_It gives me no comfort to know that you're choosing a perilous life, that you're choosing Sean Logan over me – your father."_

"_Pa you know that's not true."_

"_I need some air."_ Her father said, quickly standing from his chair.

"_Pa please. We need to talk this out."_ Marita pled.

"_There's nothing to talk out."_ Isaac replied, his voice breaking in pain. _"You've made your choice so I'll leave you to it."_ He said; then quickly turned away and left the room. Leaving Marita stunned and in tears, her heart breaking at what was happening between her and her pa.

-----------------

Clay quickly descended the staircase, fury in every step he made, hating himself for upsetting Lexy. Why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut he thought. He had to vent his hatred for Jeremy, had to announce again what a thief and a liar the boy was. He should've known that it would upset Lexy more. He scolded within. That it would make her turn on him, blame him for Jeremy leaving and of course bring pa's wrath down upon him. It wasn't fair! Clay now thought with frustration as he continued down the stairs. Jeremy was the one who'd left, the one who'd caused his sister to be upset in the first place, had once more betrayed the family. Yet he was the one being blamed, and threatened with stable duty for a year. Damn Jeremy Bradford. Clay angrily scoffed. He was always causing problems with this family and even though he was gone Clay still felt that it wasn't over, that there was something more to Jeremy's sudden decision to flee, and he now wondered with resentment and fear if him leaving was connected to his daughter...

"_You back from the stables already?"_ Alice queried, breaking Clay's thought, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.

"_You see me don't you?"_ Clay responded shortly as he brushed passed his sister, barely sparing her a glance.

"_I take it you found Jeremy."_ Alice deduced, in an equally short tone as she followed Clay's path, now thinking that her brother's curt response was due to a run-in with the boy.

"_It's always about Jeremy with this family."_ Clay stated bitterly as he continued down the hall. _"It's always about where he is. If he's okay. What he needs."_ He said, then stopped and turned to face his sister. _"Why is that?" _He then asked with ire. _"When he doesn't give a dam about us?"_

"_What's he done now?" _Alice questioned with an annoyed sigh, holding her brother's gaze, who responded to her questioned with an angry scoff; then turned and walked away. _"Clay..."_ Alice called in a pleading tone, again following him as he now entered the parlor. _"Seriously what happened?"_ She asked once more, this time keeping annoyance out of her voice.

Clay heaved an irritated sigh as he stopped; then turned to face his sister. _"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." _He uttered stiffly, now weighing how Alice would react if he told her what he suspected Jeremy had done, along with the consequences he'd face from his pa for again "speaking before he thinks."

"_What are you talking about?" _Alice asked. Clay remained quiet, still pondering what to say, how to say it, or if he should even respond at all, before he then abandoned the battle within and spoke...

"_Jeremy's gone."_ He said.

"_What do you mean gone?"  
_

"_I mean gone as in gone for good."_ Clay clarified tartly.

"_No, there must be some mistake."_ Alice immediately rejected.

"_Alice it's no mistake."_ Clay countered with vexation. _"Pa and Lexy found his note saying that he was leaving and that he didn't want anyone to come after him."_

"_But that doesn't make sense."_ Alice declared, now thinking of her conversation with Jeremy a few days before. How she'd apologized, and they'd finally settled their problems, or at least she'd thought. _"Why would he do this?"_ She uttered, stating her confusion aloud.

"_You mean you don't know?"_ Clay retorted, looking at his sister, with a scowl. _"He's wanted to be gone from here since day one."_ He said, still biting his tongue, holding back what he truly thought of Jeremy running away.

"_That's not true."_ Alice disputed sharply. _"You've wanted him gone since day one."_

"_Oh please don't try to put this on me."_ Clay countered, fury in his voice. _"Have you forgotten why he came here in the first place?"_

"_Clay I know why he came here, but he changed..."_

"_Oh Alice he didn't change!"_ Clay charged with frustration. _"Why can't anyone see that but me!"_

"_Maybe because..."_

"_What's going on?"_ Sean disrupted as he walked into the room, drawn in by the raised voices he heard as he came from the kitchen.

"_Jeremy's runaway." _Clay irritably answered.

"_Runaway? When?"_ Sean queried with bewilderment.

"_I don't know."_ Clay replied. _"Probably before daybreak. He left pa a note." _

"_Wha..."_

"_Pa is it true?" _Alice asserted, interrupting Sean's response as her father came into the room, still hoping that there had been some mistake, that Jeremy was still there. _"Has Jeremy runaway." _She asked. For a moment Ned didn't know what to say, for he was completely stunned, caught off guard by his daughter's inquiry before he quickly re-centered his thoughts and answered her question...

"_I'm sorry honey...but he's left."_ Ned responded in a quiet tone as he held his daughter's stare, watching her eyes fill with sorrow and disbelief.

"_Is Lexy okay?"_ Clay then cautiously asked, drawing his pa's attention to him.

"_What's wrong with Lexy?"_ Sean questioned with concern. _"She upset about Jeremy?"_

"_Yes."_ Ned answered, his anger again rising as he recalled Clay's careless words; how they'd upset Lexy, as well as his own irresponsibility in failing to prevent Jeremy from leaving. _"She was pretty upset." _He continued, as Clay dropped his eyes in remorse. _"She still is, but she'll be fine."_

"_Good." _Sean sighed with relief.

"_She just wanted to be alone for a while." _Ned added; the concern he felt, etched in his voice.

Silence –

"_I still don't understand why Jeremy would leave."_ Alice again stated aloud, pain in her voice as she walked to the couch and sat down.

"_I don't understand either." _Sean concurred_. "I mean I thought...that everything was going fine, that Jeremy was okay here." _

"_It hasn't been fine."_ Ned admitted with a sigh as he now walked further into the room. _"Jeremy was planning to leave after the attack. But we talked and I thought that I'd convinced him to stay." _He said in a faraway tone, as he came to stand at the window, gazing out at the scenery, now thinking of all the recent talks he'd had with the young man. Now fearing the worst. _"But I guess my talking did no good."_ He uttered quietly.

"_So why don't we go after him"_ Alice posed in a near pleading tone. Her own guilt over the boy leaving now starting to rise, now thinking that the way she'd treated him over the past few weeks may have caused him to leave. That her apology was too late. _"Why don't we find him and try talking to him again." _She proposed, prompting her father to turn from the window.

"_Honey..."_

"_Pa he can't be far."_ Alice interjected, interrupting her father's response, which she knew would reject her idea. "_His daughter is still here."_ She pointed out.

"_So you think."_ Clay asserted tautly, finally voicing a smidgen of his suspicions, and unknowingly his pa's suspicions about the situation.

"_What does that mean?"_ Alice questioned curtly, now turning her eyes to Clay, refusing to give his insinuation any weight.

"_Oh come on do I have to spell it out for you?"_ Clay said, ignoring his father calling his name, warning him, unable to stop his thoughts from escaping his lips. _"Jeremy ran and probably took his daughter with him!"_ He exclaimed.

"_Clay!"_

"_That is such nonsense!"_ Alice countered with anger and disgust, talking over her pa's attempt to scold her brother. _"Why would Jeremy confess his plan to kidnap his daughter then do it?"_

"_He didn't confess!" _Clay argued._ "Pa had to pry the truth out of him!"_

"_Ugh you are unbelievable! No matter what Jeremy does you always attach something horrible to it!" _

"_What! You are such a hypocrite. Just a few weeks ago you were the first one in line to accuse him of being a horrible person and now you're deeming him a saint!"_

"_I'm trying to do what pa asked and give him another chance!"_

"_Another chance, you..."_

"_Okay enough!"_ Ned interjected angrily, raising his voice to a roar. _"I don't think..."_ He continued; then paused, calming his temper and his voice. "_I hope... that Jeremy didn't kidnap his daughter..."_

"_Pa."_ Alice gasped with shock as she returned her gaze to her father, stunned that he would think that Jeremy would do such a thing, that he would think that the boy would actually go through with it. _"You really think ...that Jeremy could've resumed his plan to take his daughter?"_

"_Honey I don't know."_ Ned answered with earnest, holding Alice's eyes. _"But Jeremy did come to me a few weeks ago to talk about Danielle."_ He revealed. "_However, I didn't really... allow him to speak what was on his mind. I just took over the conversation and assumed that I knew what he wanted to say. I think I might've even put words in his mouth, provoked an agreeable, but false response from him."_ He said. _"In retrospect, I think that he might've come to me for help..."_

"_Help with what?"_ Sean questioned.

"_I don't know."_ Ned somberly replied. _"He said that he wanted Danielle to remain with the Chambers because it was for the best, yet he continued to visit her...maybe he wanted more...maybe he wanted custody..."_

"_Excuse me."_ Mabeline interrupted, prompting everyone to turn their gazes towards the entry of the parlor. _"I'm sorry."_ The woman quickly apologized, now realizing that she'd interrupted a serious discussion.

"_It's okay Mabeline. What is it?"_ Ned asked.

"_I just wanted to ask Sean if chicken would be okay instead of turkey. Or would you like me to fix something else?"_ The woman posed as she turned her eyes to Sean, leaving everyone else in the room a bit curious and surprised.

"_Chicken is fine Mabeline. Thank you."_ Sean said, and the woman then nodded and quickly retreated from the room.

"_What was that all about?"_ Clay immediately queried once the woman left the room, knowing that his brother never directed Mabeline on what to cook for a meal. _"You giving Mabeline menus now?"_

"_No." _Sean answered_. "It's for Marita."_ He said; his heart springing with joy and love at the mere utterance of her name. _"She's still weak...from the fire_ _(and due to the stress she's been under he thought). So I asked Mabeline to cook her something to eat." _He explained, which caused a strange look to form on Clay's face.

"_So she's fine then? She doesn't need anything else?"_ Ned asked, wanting to help in anyway that he could.

"_No, she's perfect."_ Sean uttered softly, his voice etched with a happiness that hadn't been there days, even hours before. _"In fact..."_ He continued; then paused, nervousness instantly rushing him before he could pronounce the words, unsure if he should announce this now, in the mist of this situation surrounding Jeremy_. "I was going to wait."_ He started again, slowly – nervously. _"To say anything...but I guess this is as good a time as any... Marita and I are getting married."_ He announced.

"_What?"_ The whole family heard before they could respond, which caused them to turn their eyes to the door, where they were shocked to find Lexy, looking tearful and sad, but yet had a faint look of hope on her face. The mood of the room instantly changed from the lingering somberness of before to an awkward excitement, when Lexy then ran into the parlor and up to her brother, immediately giving him a hug causing him to laugh. _"Are you really going to marry Marita?" _She questioned in joyful disbelief, as she pulled back from the hug to look her brother in the eyes, the sadness in her heart over Jeremy leaving, slightly waning due to what she'd just heard.

"_Yes."_ Sean happily confirmed, which prompted his sister to hug him again, elated at the news, but also comforted by her brother's assuring embracing, making her feel that everything was going to be okay.

"_Congratulations son."_ Ned said, now coming up to Sean and extending his hand, not surprised at all by the announcement, knowing that his son could never give Marita up. Even though that morning he'd vowed to try Ned thought, now thinking of his conversation with Sean hours before; how they'd briefly talked about Marita as well as Vivian's lies. _"I know that you love her." _He continued as Lexy turned to face her father and Sean's arm remained around her shoulder. _"And that you want this more than anything." _He said.

"_Pa thank you. And I do."_ Sean declared with a smile, returning his father's handshake, while Alice stood across the room quietly looking on, still trying to process all that had been said about Jeremy and now Sean's announcement. Though a part of her was thrilled for her brother and Marita, another part of her worried greatly about the risk they were about to take and wondered about the situation with Vivian. While Clay who stood just a few feet away also stood watching, observing Sean, Lexy and his pa, his mind racing with a million reasons why this wasn't good news. Why, though he now understood Sean's feelings for Marita, they shouldn't be marrying...

"_What about Vivian?"_ Clay abruptly asked, asserting one of his million reasons aloud, drawing everyone's eyes to him. _"Weren't you just planning a wedding with her the other day?"_ He uttered accusingly.

"_No."_ Sean denied, now giving his brother a heated stare, offended by his accusing tone. _"That wasn't what it appeared to be." _He said, which irritated and confused Clay more.

"_So what was it?"_ Clay then curtly queried. _"You playing Vivian for a fool?"_

"_Cla..."_

"_No."_ Sean replied with frightening calm, interrupting his father's rebuke, holding Clay's reproachful gaze. _"That was Vivian playing this family for fools."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm not going to get into Vivian's treachery right now."_ Sean countered, his voice smoldering with ire. _"But just know this, she wasn't the "fragile" heroine that she was claiming to be." _He said, shocking everyone in the room, except his pa, whom he'd briefly filled in on Vivian's indiscretions before he'd gone riding that morning.

"_So what, she was lying about being sick?"_ Clay persisted sharply.

"_I said that I'm not going to get into it right now."_ Sean replied, his tone severe and stern. _"And I don't appreciate you questioning my integrity and continuing to push for answers on a subject I've chosen to drop!"_

"_I'm not questioning your integrity..." _

"_Well then what else would you call it?" _Sean retorted._ "When you ask me if I'm playing Vivian for a fool."_

"_I just want to understand what's going on." _Clay argued stiffly._ "I mean how can you marry Marita..."_

"_What the hell does that mean?"_ Sean interjected with fury.

"_It means that if you keep seeing her and God forbid marry her, it's going to destroy us all!"_

"_Oh Clay stop the dramatics!" _Alice angrily asserted, before Sean and Ned could respond_. "Anything that you don't agree with will destroy this family! It's lies - nonsense!"_

"_Do you call Sean and pa being attacked, guards around the property, and pa losing business nonsense!"_

"_That's not Sean's fault!"_ Lexy countered shakily, fearful and upset over her siblings fierce arguing.

"_Oh it isn't!" _Clay fumed.

"_You are out of li..." ("What the hell, are you blami...") ("How could you...")_

"_Excuse me!"_ A raised voice interjected, interrupting the volatile scene in the Logan parlor, interrupting everyone's livid response to Clay's words, bringing all eyes to the door. _"I'm sorr..." _The servant attempted to apologize, but was cut off by an angry Ned, asking her what she wanted.

"_There's a deputy here."_ The woman then cautiously spoke, nervousness in her voice.

"_What does he want?"_ Ned snapped.

"_I need Deputy Director Logan to come with me."_ Deputy Brunson said as he suddenly entered the room, not waiting to be escorted in.

"_For what?"_ Sean immediately questioned, before his pa could ask, anger and perplexity in his voice.

"_Asa Winters has been shot."_ The Deputy revealed, drawing stunned gasps from everyone in the room. _"And he named you as the shooter."_


	58. A Change of Plans

Thanks everyone for reading and responding! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving.

Yash – Thanks for the compliment on my writing. I'm glad that you enjoyed the story the second time around.

Okay I'm posting two chapters this week, because I don't know if I'll get to post next week.

**Chapter Fifty-seven**

Sean paced in a private room of the Lexington jailhouse, waiting for the Sheriff to come in and question him, livid at this ugly twist of fate. He couldn't believe it, that just as things had gotten back on track with him and Marita this had happened. Sean sighed and closed his eyes, his heart panging and his anger rising at the thought of Marita learning about this latest complication, at the thought of the horror and heartache she'll undoubtedly feel. Damn Asa Winters he mused with ire. Damn him for getting in the way of his plans with Marita again, first it was the mess at the Assemblyman's Dinner; then the attack, and now this. Sean drew a deep breath, his anger still raging, but now etched with fear as he pondered the implications of this charge if it stuck; what would happened to him and his family and Marita. His soul ached at the angst that she would endure and how once again their dreams would be lost. _"No I'm going to get out of this."_ Sean angrily vowed within, pushing the anxiety and pain out of his heart. _"I'm going to get out of this and have the life that I want with Marita."_ He told himself once more, now praying that all would be well, that his pa would get Clancy like they'd discussed, and together they'd fix this mess.

-----------------------

"_This is absolutely outrageous!"_ Assemblyman Clancy asserted with fury and disbelief, as he continued to process what Ned Logan had told him several minutes before. _"Sean would never shoot Asa Winters."_

"_Damn right he wouldn't!"_ Ned fiercely concurred as he stood in front of the man's desk. _"But Asa said differently."_ He continued lividly. _"He told Deputy Brunson that Sean was the one who shot him, which is a malicious lie."_ He seethed. _"Sean was on the ranch, saving a woman's life at the time of the shooting. So there's no way in hell he could've done this!"_

"_I believe you."_ Clancy avowed, as he stood from his chair; then made his way across the room to the coat rack. _"And I'm going to fix it." _He said as he now slipped on his coat.

"_How soon?"_ Ned questioned promptly, severely, having no thoughts of kindness or thanks, just wanting this mess resolved. "_Because there's no way I'm going to let my son sit at that jail for another hour." _He swore.

"_My sentiments exactly."_ The Assemblyman concurred as he turned to look Ned in the eyes; his gaze serious and stern as he put on his hat. _"Now let's go." _He said; then quickly moved towards the exit of the room, with an encouraged, but still fuming Ned following closely behind.

Moments later...

Ned strode towards the Assemblyman's carriage, wrath in his eyes, still seething at Asa's allegation, livid that he would spew such a lie when he could be at death's door, vowing to make the man pay for this vicious lie, if he managed to escape the devil's deadly grasp. When suddenly words penetrated his rage, drawing his mind away from his vengeance on Asa. It was the paper boy yelling the headlines of the day... _"Special Edition, get your special edition! Asa Winters Shot! Chambers Baby Girl Kidnapped!"..._stunning Ned, stopping him cold in tracks...

---------------------

"_I told you that I was at the ranch all morning."_ Sean repeated to the Sheriff, frustration etched in his voice. "_I went riding at sunrise and when I returned there was a fire...one of our ranchmen's houses was in flames. And I...helped his family out of the burning house." _He explained again, deliberately altering the truth, in attempt to protect Marita. _"He was there." _He said holding the Sheriff's stern gaze._ "My whole family was there, as well as a number of ranchmen and servants. You can question them all. They'll verify what happened."_

"_I'm sure they will." _The Sheriff sneered._ "They're your family and your servants."_ He uttered stiffly. _"But it doesn't matter what they say, because Asa Winters said something different." _

"_Asa Winters is a vindictive bastard who'll say anything to take me down." _Sean retorted.

"_I find it hard to believe that a man would tell such a tale when he could be breathing his last breath."_ The Sheriff fiercely repelled.

"_Well then Sheriff I guess you just don't know how vindictive a bitter man can be."_ Sean countered strongly.

"_And you would know about being bitter wouldn't you.?"_ The Sheriff contended cruelly. _"Considering your waning status in the community."_

"_My waning status in the community?" _Sean scoffed._ "Last I check I'm still the Deputy Director of Regional Affairs."_

"_Not for long."_ The Sheriff rebutted. _"This town is not going to let its public affairs be handled by a Negro lover." _He deemed. _"And you know this. You know that your days are numbered."_ He harshly accused. _"And it's all because of Asa Winters, which made you so angry and bitter, that you decided that he needed to pay." _

"_You are so wrong."_ Sean disputed with fury and disgust.

"_You wish I was wrong."_ The Sheriff asserted, ire in his voice. _"You shot Asa Winters, and I'm going to do my damndest to make sure you hang..."_

"_Hang!" _A woman exclaimed, interrupting the Sheriff's threat, prompting him and Sean to turn their attention to the entry of the room.

"_Sir I'm sorry, I tried to stop her."_ A young deputy nervously stated as he followed Vivian into the room.

"_Miss. Winters what are you doing here?"_ The Sheriff awkwardly asked, instantly standing from his chair.

"_I'd like to ask you the same thing."_ Vivian questioned curtly – angrily.

"_You shouldn't be he..."_

"_I'd like my questioned answered."_ Vivian demanded, halting the Sheriff's response. _"Now what is going on here?"_

"_Ma'am I am trying to question the man who...shot your father."_ The Sheriff answered hesitantly, irritation in his tone.

"_This man did not shoot my father."_ Vivian pronounced with stern assurance, knowing that it was the truth, determined to help Sean and in the process get him back.

"_Your father said differently."_

"_My father is wrong." _She declared, staring the Sheriff in the eyes._ "I was with Mr. Logan and his family at the time of the shooting. Hence there is no way that he could've done this."_ She said, now turning her gaze to Sean, who sat staring at her, completely shocked that she was there and unsure of what to make of her attempt to help him.

"_With all do respect ma'am I have a hard time believing your account." _The Sheriff angrily countered. _"Considering you have...reasons to try and protect Mr. Logan." _

"_Pardon me." _Vivian immediately retorted, turning her eyes back to the Sheriff_. "I resent your implication." _She continued lividly._ "No matter what Mr. Logan may be to me, I would never protect him if he'd tried to kill my father!" _She said_. "I'm here. I left my father who could be dying because you need to know the truth, and the truth is that Sean Logan did not shoot my father!" _She exclaimed._ "And if you don't let him go, and start looking for the real culprit who committed this heinous crime against my father, there's going to be hell to pay!" _She threatened.

------------------

2- hours later...

Sheriff Franklin's interrogation of Sean was over. After Vivian burst into the room, demanding that Sean be released, Ned had arrived shortly there after with Assemblyman Clancy and County Attorney Richardson, determined to settle this egregious error today. For he, nor Sean or for that matter Assemblyman Clancy, were going to wait for the process of justice to play out, which always took weeks, they wanted this fixed now. And that's what they got. Though County Attorney Richardson was one of many who was now bias against Sean after the fiasco at the Assemblyman's dinner, making no secret of his disgust over Sean's involvement with Marita and his feeling that he should no longer have his position as Deputy Director, he could still be a fair man, and he took his job as County Attorney very seriously, especially with Assemblyman Clancy looking over his shoulder. Thus after hearing statements from Ned and Sean, along with Vivian's corroboration, which carried a lot of weight, he concluded that there were no grounds to charge Sean with shooting Asa Winters and had ordered the Sheriff to let him go and do as Ms. Winters, the daughter of the victim had asked, and start looking for the real shooter…

"_So what are you going to do?"_ Sean asked his pa in response to what he'd just told him – that Danielle had been kidnapped and that Jeremy was undoubtedly the culprit.

"_I'm going to have to tell the rest of the family what I've learned."_ Ned answered, a hint of guilt and anxiety in his voice as they continued to walk down the street, away from the town jail, both relieved that the charges had been dropped, but Sean also yearning to see Marita. _"Then I'm going to do what should've been done weeks ago." _He said._ "I'm going to tell the Chambers everything..."_

"_Sean!"_ They suddenly heard a woman call from behind, interrupting Sean's intended response, causing them to stop and turn to see that it was Vivian, who was upon them within seconds. _"Can we talk?"_ She cautiously requested of Sean, after greeting a less than receptive Ned.

"_I'll get the carriage."_ Ned stated, instantly gathering that Vivian wanted to speak with Sean alone. Then turned and walked away. For a moment Sean watched his father continue down the street, before he turned his gaze back to Vivian and spoke...

"_What do you want?"_ He calmly asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone, over her once more getting in the way of him going to Marita.

"_Se..."_

"_I've already thanked you for speaking on my behalf, so what else is there to say?" _He continued before she could fully utter a response.

"_What else is there to say?" _Vivian uttered with bafflement and hurt_. "Sean my father's been shot. I...I need you with me."_ She struggled to state, determined to milk this situation for all she could and somehow bring Sean back to her.

"_You don't actually believe that I'm going to accompany you home?"_ Sean scoffed as he stared at her in disbelief.

"_Yes, I do."_ Vivian answered unevenly, steadily holding his gaze. _"I know that you're angry with me, but things have change and..."_

"_Vivian nothings changed."_ Sean countered strongly, frustration etched in his voice. _"It's over._ _We're over."_ He said; his gaze steady and severe. "_And nothing, not your pa being shot, not you crying and pleading, is going to bring me back to you." _

"_No..."_ Vivian rejected; her heart fighting the truth in Sean's words.

"_I'm sorry if this hurts you."_ Sean genuinely conveyed; his eyes still stern and fixed upon her. _"But you have to accept the truth." _He said._ "There's no chance for us. There never was, and there never will be."_

"_How can you say that when you were planning to marry me?"_ Vivian asked, desperation and irritation in her voice. _"When just a few days ago we were talking about setting a wedding date?" _

"_I had no intentions of marrying you."_ Sean confessed with brutal truth, ready to end this futile discussion, so that he could go home to Marita. _"I was trying to spare your feelings." _He severely resumed. _"Trying to, prevent another episode like the one at the Assemblyman's Dinner."_ He said, which angered Vivian. _"But once I learned that you were lying about your memory, my sympathy ended..."_

"_You mean your GUILT ended."_ Vivian retorted, struggling to keep her voice down, to not cause a scene. _"Since I lied about my memory, that let you off the hook." _She charged._ "Made you believe that what you'd done was less despicable than what I'd done. But you're wrong!" _She seethed._ "Nothing will be more disgusting than you sleeping with that Negro!" _

"_I am not doing this."_ Sean fumed; then turned to walk away, knowing that this conversation was beyond civil and that if he didn't walk away now it would get more vicious, which was the last thing he needed.

"_You're not doing what?" _Vivian nastily replied_. "Admitting that you want a filthy Negro over me!" _She yelled, drawing the attention of the people who were passing by, causing Sean to stop and turn his gaze back to her, his eyes a fierce blue, filling her with deep dread, crushing her anger, making her tremble with fear that he would strike her across the face...

"_Your father, is on his death bed, and you're here, arguing with me."_ Sean stated with an unsettling calm, holding Vivian's frightened stare._ "That's why I will never love you." _He avowed._ "You're pathetic. And if I never see your face again, it would be too soon."_ He said, then turned and walked away, leaving Vivian devastated and humiliated, bitterly accepting that she'd never have Sean Logan.

-----------------

Marita quickly headed down the hallway of the Logan home, leaving the guest room behind, fighting through slight dizziness and nausea, and the horror she felt at learning that Sean had been taken to jail, determined to help him somehow. Though she knew that going to the authorities was out of the question; for they'd never take her word – a Negro's word, over a white man's, they would listen to other whites – servants and ranchmen, who could confirm that Sean was on the ranch when, according to the deputy, the shooting had happened. Marita sighed, her heart aching at how quickly her happiness had turned to grief, praying that she could help Sean, that she could somehow get him out of this mess, when just as she was about to round the corner at the end of the hall, Sean appeared in her path...

"_Sean!"_ She asserted with shock; then instantly closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around him. _"Are you okay!"_ She asked, intense worry in her voice as she held him firmly, desperately wanting him closer.

"_I'm okay."_ Sean soothed as he gently wrapped her in his warmth, easing her worries and fears with his love. _"I'm okay."_ He repeated softly, as he now tenderly stroked her back, thanking God that he was free, that he could hold her again.

"_What happened?"_ Marita then asked, now pulling back to look him in the eyes. _"Were the charges dropped?"_

"_Yes. My alibi is solid so they couldn't hold me."_

"_Thank God."_ Marita sighed, embracing him again, holding him tighter. _"I was so worried. I mean with all that's happened..."_

"_I know."_ Sean quietly interjected as he closed his eyes and strengthened his arms around her, thinking how things could've gone so much worse at the jail. _"I was worried too..." _He said._ "And I realized...I decided...that I don't want to wait." _He declared as he slowly ended their embrace, now looking her in the eyes. _"I don't want to wait to marry...I know that we agreed to hold off the ceremony until we got to Michigan."_ He continued as a speechless Marita briefly lowered her gaze, moved by the intensity of his eyes and his words. "_But when I was being taken to jail..."_

"_You were reminded of how quickly things can change_." She faintly asserted, finishing his thought as she lifted her eyes back to his face.

"_Yes."_ Sean whispered as he held her stare. _"Marita I'm tired of wasting time, waiting for the right moment for us to start our lives."_ He stated passionately. _"We're ready now. So let's stop waiting." _He said.

"_Okay."_ Marita murmured with utter sureness and love, as she gently touched his cheek. _"No more waiting."_

"_No more waiting." _Sean quietly echoed, brushing a hair from her face; before he then kissed her lips; then embraced her once more.

--------------------------

Ned was quiet. For a moment hesitating to continue to speak, contemplating withholding what he'd learned at the jail. He'd already told Alice, Lexy and Clay the good news about Sean, that the charges against him had been dropped. Now came the bad news he thought as he gazed at his children who watched him with confused and worried eyes, waiting for him to resume. Now he had to tell them what he knew, what he'd learned about Danielle, and how he was certain that her disappearance was connected to Jeremy's choice to leave. Alice and Lexy would be devastated he mused, his heart paining at the thought. And Clay would vent his disdain for the boy; then announce his vindication in reading Jeremy's motives right, which would set off an emotional explosion amongst his children. Ned silently sighed, hating what he was about to do, but knowing that he had to do it, before he then finally spoke, resuming what he had to say, telling his children what he now knew about Jeremy's disappearance...


	59. Hunters and Lovers

**Chapter Fifty-eight**

It had been a long few days for the Logans and the Peters, as all had tried to cope with what Jeremy had done, as well as process the news of Sean and Marita's impending marriage. Everyone was pretty much supportive of the latter, saver for Isaac and Clay, who so far had refused to come around. However, the former was another story, being as it was the most difficult for the families to handle. Upon hearing the news of what Jeremy had likely done, Lexy and Alice had been devastated, their hearts ripped out of their chests at learning that their trust had been betrayed by Jeremy. And Clay had been his usual obnoxious self, except this time he was a hundred times worse, which had created an overwhelmingly volatile scene in the Logan parlor. That had take Ned nearly 45 minutes to settle down. And even after that, it still wasn't over, he had to tell them his plans to tell the Chambers. And surprisingly they'd all vehemently rejected this idea, but for totally different reasons; Clay didn't want the family to be further tarnished by being connected with Jeremy's crime. And though Alice was hurt by what Jeremy had done, she was fearful of what it may push him to do if the authorities were sent after him. And Lexy didn't want her pa to tell, because she believed that Jeremy would eventually come back. They'd all made good points, and Ned had been dangerously close to doing what they'd asked. But he'd ended up going with what was right, and telling the Chambers the truth, which had yielded no reprieve from the volatility of the situation. It had been a nightmare, the whole mess, especially for Ned. He'd been racked with sadness, anger and guilt. Guilt that had been magnified when Marita had revealed her own part in what Jeremy had done. She'd explained that he'd told her what he planned weeks before, but she thought that she'd convinced him to stay and ask Ned for help. Then Ned had eased Marita's own guilt – somewhat, by divulging that Jeremy had come to him, but he just hadn't listened. Guilt, anger, and sadness, had been the aura hovering over the Logan home, forming an almost unbearable tension inside, which had forced the Peters to leave in an attempt to give the Logans some space. The Peters had spent one night at the Logan home; then decided it was best to move out. Isaac couldn't stay under the same roof with the Sean, the man who was "selfishly" taking his daughter. And he was uncomfortable with being so much apart of the Logan's personal space, when they were trying to deal with the crisis surrounding Jeremy. And he was uncomfortable with being constantly waited on, by the Logan's servants and cook. So he'd temporarily moved in with a good friend, old man Johnson, the coachman for the Parks, an elderly couple who lived down the way from the ranch. He would stay with him until he got one of two vacant servant homes ready for living on the Logan ranch, where he'd stay until he got his home built back. Marita hadn't wanted to go, to move off the Logan ranch, and Sean had been strongly against it. But she, like her pa felt that the Logans needed this time alone. And she didn't want to add any more tension to the family due to the strain that was now between her and Sean and Clay and her pa. Plus she wanted to repair things with her father and the only way to try and do that was to move with him to Mr. Johnson's...

-----------------

The Peters sat in the small kitchen of Mr. Johnson's home, alone – Mr. Johnson had yet to get up, quietly eating the breakfast Marita had prepared, going through the same tense motions that they now had with every meal, due to the distance that had grown between them. Marita had hoped them moving out of the Logan home would help her and her pa find some middle ground, but unfortunately that hadn't happened. In the beginning things were tense, but they were fairly getting along. For when she, Alice and Lexy had gone shopping in Winchester to replace the things lost in the fire, along with getting a couple items she wanted for the wedding, her pa had accompanied them, feeling that the two coachmen who'd gone with them weren't enough. But things had changed when they'd returned, and she'd told her pa of her and Sean's plans to marry in Lexington and at the Logan home, despite Clay's objections Ned had insisted that they marry on the ranch – citing its privacy and thus keeping with their plans to keep things quiet, which had made him irate, and he'd responded by again storming out the room. Now they barely talked. Even when she wouldn't bring up Sean or the wedding, which she now never did in his presence, he still barely responded. Most breakfasts and dinners were just like this, with them sitting across from each other, silent to each other, like strangers, engrossed in their meals, while Mr. Johnson, if he was around, did most of the talking, not seeming to notice this huge wall between her and her pa...

"_Food okay?"_ Marita quietly asked, after taking a sip of her juice, trying once more to close the distance between her and her pa.

Isaac muttered a positive response; his eyes still focused on his meal. Then the room again fell quiet, amplifying the awkwardness between them...

Silence –

"_So I hear ...that we may get snow for Christmas."_ Marita cautiously uttered, hating that her conversations with her pa had been reduced to her attempting to discuss the weather and food.

"_Yeah, from what I understand, it's coming down hard in Missouri."_ Isaac replied after finishing off a slice of toast, recalling what he'd heard from one of Ned's clients. "_And that it's heading east, that it may get here in a few days if it keeps its current path." _

"_You know I kind of hope it does...keep its current path." _Marita asserted with hesitance, but a hint of lightness, feeling somewhat encouraged by her pa's genial response._ "It'll be nice to have snow for the holiday." _She said._ "And if the storms not too bad maybe, I can go out and collect some snow, make some of those snow cones you like so much."_

"_That sounds nice..."_ Isaac said, then hesitated and lifted his eyes to his daughter's face, his heart hurting at the hope he now saw in her eyes, knowing that his next words would destroy it. _"But...I won't be here for Christmas." _He slowly revealed.

"_What do you mean?" _Marita asked, confusion in her tone as she put her fork down; then took another drink from her juice.

"_I didn't cancel my plans."_ He answered; his voice somber and low, as he briefly averted his stare. _"I'm still going to Louisville for Christmas." _He said.

Marita lowered her eyes and drew a deep breath trying to stay the disappointment and pain, now rushing through her. _"Pa I wish...that you wouldn't go." _She then said, fighting to keep the hurt out of her voice. _"I mean I was hoping that we would spend Christmas together."_ She softly declared as she raised her eyes to his cheerless face.

"_We still can."_ He contended. _"You can come with me to Louisville." _He stated seriously.

"_Pa you know that I can't."_ Marita uttered sadly.

"_No I know that you won't."_ Isaac stiffly countered.

"_Pa please don't be this way."_ Marita pled as her father now stood from the table, taking his plate, which was still partly full, and glass and, making his way toward the counter. _"You know that Sean and I plan to marry on Christmas Eve." _She continued._ "So I can't go to Louisville. But you can stay and..."_

"_And what?"_ Her pa questioned with severity as he set his plate and glass down hard on the counter. _"Come to the wedding? Watch you make the biggest mistake of your life in marrying a white man?"_

"_Pa Sean is not just some white man..."_

"_I know what he is to you."_ Isaac angrily interjected, now turning to face his daughter. _"And I don't care to hear you say it again."_ He said, hurting Marita with his harsh words. _"You know how I feel about your relationship, and I'm not going to change my mind about this mistake that you're making." _He said as he now walked to the coat stand near the door and removed his coat.

"_So that's it?"_ Marita questioned with frustration, now standing from her chair and turning to face her father. _"You're not going to change your mind so you're just going to turn away from me?"_ She cried.

"_Marita I'm not turning away from you."_ Her father contested, hiding the pain within, refusing to acknowledge the lie in his words, the fact that if he kept on this path he'd soon be estranged from his daughter. _"We are living in this house." _He resumed_. "We're speaking and..."_

"_But for how long?"_ Marita exclaimed with distress, interrupting his point. _"Once Sean and I marry will we still even have that? Will we even be speaking? Or will you completely shut me out because then Sean will be a permanent part of my life?" _Her pa didn't get a chance to respond, because Mr. Johnson suddenly entered the room, complaining about his aches and pains, having no idea about what he'd just walked in on, before he then greeted them with good morning and expressed his joy at the sight of breakfast. Marita forced a smiled; then slowly moved to fix Mr. Johnson a plate, her heart aching and sad, when her pa then suddenly exited the home, without a look or a word, slamming the door behind him, leaving Mr. Johnson befuddled, and Marita's heart hurting more...

--------------------

"_Now you said that your adopted son, Mr. Bradford, had mentioned to you that he planned to take his daughter." _The Sheriff said, watching Ned closely, believing that the man knew more than he was telling. "_Did he tell you where he planned to take her?"_ He asked, again stating the questioned he'd posed to Ned days earlier, after learning what the man had revealed to the Chambers.

"_Sheriff we've gone over this before."_ Ned answered, irritation etched in his voice. _"If Jeremy had told me where he planned to take his daughter I would have told you."_ He lied, thinking that he did have some idea where Jeremy had gone, that he'd learned this upon thoroughly searching the boy's room, but had not uttered a word to anyone except for Sean and the PI he'd hired, not wanting to tell the rest of the family because they had finally calmed – somewhat, regarding this situation.

"_Would you?"_ The Sheriff questioned tautly – skeptically, holding Ned's stare. "_After all, you didn't report your son's plan until after it had been executed."_

"_No I didn't."_ Ned admitted, guilt rising in his heart as he remembered Jeremy's confession, thinking how he should've made the boy tell the Chambers the truth. _"But that's because Jeremy confessed his plan to me, then assured me that he'd never go through with it. And I believed him." _He said,now thinking of what he'd learned from Marita, that Jeremy planned to talk to him about getting custody of his daughter.

"_Yet you continued to let him secretly visit his daughter."_ The Sheriff reproached.

"_What exactly are you implying?"_ Ned queried tartly, his gaze severe and stern, challenging the Sheriff's contemptuous stare.

"_I'm not implying anything. I'm merely stating a fact." _The man sharply replied.

"_And what will you "stating a fact" do to find Danielle and my son?" _Ned asked with ire.

"_I don't know you tell me." _The Sheriff declared, suspicion in his tone.

"_I think you'd better leave."_ Ned ordered stiffly as he stood from his chair.

"_I'm not finished here."_

"_Oh but you are." _Ned retorted. _"I've told you everything I know. So you have no more business here."_

"_You do know how this makes you look." _The Sheriff venomously accused.

"_I don't give a dam how this makes me look. Now leave." _Ned ordered again, staring the man down. Sheriff Franklin fiercely held Ned's stare before he finally stood; then slowly moved to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway...

"_I'm gonna be watching you." _He harshly warned._ "And if I find out that your helping your son, you'll never see the light of day again." _He vowed; then walked out the door. Ned stood staring at the empty doorway, quietly sighing with relief, glad that the man was gone, praying that his investigator's telegram was right, that he'd indeed picked up Jeremy's trail. For with the Sheriff looking for the boy in every nearby town, and the Chambers offering a huge bounty for the boy's capture and Danielle's return, it was not safe for Jeremy and Danielle to be out there alone. For people got crazy in situations such as these, with so much money involved, and as a result Jeremy and Danielle could easily get hurt. _"I'll find them."_ Ned reassured himself, closing his eyes and taking a breath. The investigator he'd hired was a trusted friend and the best at what he did. He'd bring Jeremy home he knew. He'd bring both him and Danielle back to Lexington, safe and sound.

---------------------

Sean felt good, no better than good. He felt great! It was as if he was riding on a cloud, the cool wind lightly blowing around him, and the sun on his face, as he soared higher and higher with nothing but blue skies ahead. That's what marrying a woman he loved, did for a man, he guessed, or riding one of the best horses in the south. Sean chose to believe that it was the former. Because he'd never had such a smooth ride when atop Sebastian, he mused as he continued to ride across the Logan land. Now thinking how good it was to be home, and on his way to see Marita, after such a hellish day on the job. Despite him announcing his plans to resign, something that Assemblyman Clancy was firmly against, he was still having difficulty closing out his projects, due to the lingering hostility over the fiasco at the Assemblyman's dinner as well as the brief charge of him shooting Asa – a small few still felt that he'd gotten away with something. However, the day hadn't been all bad, for he'd gotten the opportunity to call on Reverend Strickland, a close friend of the family, and who'd days before had agreed to marry he and Marita. Sean just wanted to go over everything again, tell the man that the ceremony would now be held at the Logan house instead of at his home, where they'd originally planned, and Sean had set up a day for him and Marita to meet with the Reverend together (so that he could counsel and pray with them), which was something the preacher had required before he'd perform the wedding. Thus far things were going well with the planning of the wedding. And Sean believed that was because only a trusted few knew of their plans. All of the servants, except for two or three, had no idea what Christmas Eve would bring. They all thought that they were planning for the family's annual Christmas Eve Dinner, which they were, but with something a little extra, and none of them would be on duty on the evening of the event, save for the two or three that knew of the wedding. Sean had also been successful at keeping it from reaching the public. For he'd secured a marriage license from Harrison County, where he knew a license clerk who could be trusted and discreet. And with them being married by a reverend instead of a judge, and Marita leaving after Christmas to return to Cholena, their secret wedding would remain just that – a secret. Sean now came over the hill and spotted Marita just where Lexy said she'd be. Looking like a dream on the bench in front of the pond. A smiled emerged on Sean's face, as his heart flooded with love and warmth. Then he headed for a nearby tree to tie his horse and walk the rest of the way... Moments later Sean made his way towards Marita, thinking how much he didn't want her returning to Cholena without him, but it was the only sensible thing to do. They were already taking a risk by marrying in Lexington; they didn't want to take any additional risks by living here, as husband and wife, even if it was only for a little more than two weeks, while he finished up his business. So Marita had agreed to leave, Sean sighed within, but at least they'd be married, and they'd have three days together, as husband and wife, before she headed back to Cholena after the holiday break. Sean now reached the bench, quietly coming to stand behind his beautiful fiancé; before he then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her neck...

"_Can I interrupt?"_ Sean then whispered in her ear, sending an ardent wave of warmth through a surprised Marita.

"_Always."_ She faintly answered after closing the book she'd been reading, and turning her face to him, wanting to kiss him, but worried that someone might see, worried that someone had already seen.

"_Don't worry. Nobody's around."_ Sean quietly assured, reading the concern and desire in her eyes. Marita then shyly smile; then took his lips in an awkward, but tender kiss...

Sean groaned as she drew away from his mouth, lightly shaking his head at her sweetness and heat, while she again smiled and bashfully dropped her eyes, before he then moved around the bench and took a seat at her side.

"_What're reading?"_ He asked as he rested his arm on the back of the bench behind her and gazed at the book in her lap, scanning its title: The Life of Frederick Douglass, an American Slave. _"Good book."_ He said before she could answer.

"_Yes it is."_ Marita concurred as he returned his eyes to her face. "_It reminds me that nothing's impossible."_ She stated softly, staring at him with love, referring to their impending marriage, and her hope that her pa would come around.

"_No it isn't."_ Sean quietly agreed, then lean forward and kissed her lips, before she then initiated a hug, holding him closely, tightly, as she sighed with contentment; her worries regarding the situation with her pa, slightly fading in her heart. _"You okay?"_ Sean asked, sensing the anxiety in her embrace.

Silence –

"_It's... my pa."_ Marita admitted with hesitance as she reluctantly ended the hug. _"I tried talking to him again." _She continued, now turning her gaze to the pond._ "But it went no where..." _She stated sadly._ "He told me that he's... going to Louisville for Christmas." _

"_What."_ Sean voiced with shock. _"Marita I'm so sorry."_ He uttered compassionately as he gently stroked her hair.

"_I don't know what else I can say to try and convince him to accept our plans."_ She resumed with frustration and gloom, now returning her eyes to Sean.

"_I can try talking to him again."_ He proposed, suggesting what he'd be wanting to do for days, but had held off due to Marita's apprehension.

"_No."_ She again rejected, just like Sean knew she would. _"He'll just pound you with the risks we're taking in marrying." _She continued as she lowered her eyes._ "And the dangers we'll face even living in Michigan. And when you can't promise that we'll be completely safe, better than safe, he'll become more frustrated, which will alienate him even more." _

"_Marita I don't know how much more alienated he can become." _Sean stated softly, prompting her to meet his eyes. _"I mean_ _he's going to Louisville for Christmas instead of staying here with you."_

"_I know." _Marita sighed, again lowering her stare. _"But I think if you try speaking with him ...I don't know."_ She paused, now thinking how angry her pa had been when they'd talked that morning, knowing that if Sean spoke with her pa he'd only become more incensed, which she didn't want to happen or for Sean to experience._ "Maybe... I've been going about this all wrong."_ She then deemed, lifting her eyes back to Sean's. _"Maybe I just need to quit trying to push this on him and just let him, come around on his own. Even it takes some time."_ She said. _"I mean what choice do I really have?"_ She uttered quietly, distractedly as she continued to contemplate her words, now returning her eyes to the pond.

Silence –

"_None."_ Sean responded hesitantly as he too stared at the water before them. His tone also distracted and faint, due to him not fully supporting what Marita was saying. Though he did understand her logic to back off and give her pa more time to adjust to their plans, and her belief that in the end it was the only real choice they had if they kept hitting road blocks every time they tried to talk to him about their impending marriage. But somehow Sean didn't think time would make a difference with Isaac. For the man was stanch in his beliefs and time would only make his resolve stronger. So they couldn't wait for him to come around. They had to change, no he had to change Isaac's mind now; otherwise he feared that Marita would lose her pa forever...

"_None is right."_ Marita softly asserted, impeding Sean's thoughts; then she again became quiet, briefly pondering her "choice" to not push things with her pa, considering the only two results it could yield, hoping that it wouldn't be the adverse, while Sean decided that he had to talk with Isaac again, but this time without Marita knowing. _"I just hope that I don't lose him."_ Marita added suddenly, somberly, voicing the concerns she still had aloud.

"_You won't."_ Sean assured as he gently clasped her hand and brought it to his lips, vowing within to bring Isaac around before their wedding, while Marita sighed at his comfort and warmth; then murmured her thanks, before giving him a kiss.

"_So what're we going to do about Clay?"_ She then quietly asked, now tenderly running her fingers through his hair. _"Now that we've...sort of figured out how to deal with my pa."_

"_Clay?"_ Sean voiced with surprise; then turned his gaze towards the pond. _"I'm afraid my brother is a lost cause."_ He then said, his voice a mixture of stiffness and ardor.

"_Sean I know that you're angry with him."_ Marita stated softly as her hand now slid to his neck, gently caressing its nape. _"But I also know that despite that anger you want him at our wedding."_

Silence-

"_I do." _Sean admitted with a sigh, closing his eyes at her adoring touch, easing the tension he felt at the mere mention of Clay, stirring him with heat. _"But I'm not going to beg him to come."_ He said.

"_Sean you don't have to beg him." _Marita countered._ "Just talk to him. Or maybe I..."_

"_No, I shouldn't have to talk to him." _Sean calmly contended, still sedated by her touch. _"And you shouldn't either." _He resumed, now turning his gaze to her._ "In fact that's the last thing we should be doing."_

"_Sean..."_

"_Marita." _He uttered quietly, passionately, halting her response as he gently touched her face. _"We're getting married in four days." _He continued._ "We shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be submersed in the problems with our families." _He said._ "We should be hugging..." _He declared; then kissed her forehead, compelling her to smile._ "And kissing..." _He expressed; then kissed her cheek._ "And..."_

"_Sean." _Marita sighed with a laugh, surprised, but stirred by the words he'd whispered in her ear, and by the loving kiss he then placed on the side of her neck._ "That is not going to make me drop this discussion of Clay." _She then weakly conveyed.

"_Oh it's not." _Sean stated huskily in her ear; then graced it with a delicate kiss, electrifying every nerve in her form, causing her to helplessly gasp at the fire in his simple caress. _"You still sure about that?" _Sean again whispered in her ear.

"_No." _Marita conceded languidly as Sean pulled back to look her in the face, smiling at the beauty in the pleasure he saw there._ "Good." _Sean then murmured, after which he lightly brushed her nose with a kiss.

"_You didn't play fair." _Marita breathed as she opened her eyes, that had fell closed, to meet Sean's intense blue gaze.

"_How is me loving you not playing fair?" _He questioned in a hushed tone as he now tenderly touched her brow.

"_Sean your brother is a serious subject." _Marita replied, her voice still uneven, reflecting the affect of his words and his touch.

"_I know." _He quietly acknowledged, now thinking how Clay was still vehemently against the wedding and that as a result they were hardly speaking._ "But we've been dealing with our families and the wedding for days." _He said._ "And I just want, for a minute, to drop all of that, and take some time out for us to be who we are... two passionate lovers, who can't wait to get marry." _

"_I like that idea." _Marita responded softly; her eyes smoldering with amour as she touched his face.

"_Good." _Sean smiled; then moved to kiss her again.

"_But we will return to the subject of Clay." _She then lightly warned, desire in her voice, suspending his kiss.

"_Whatever you say." _Sean uttered huskily, the smile still in his tone knowing that he'd won this round regarding a discussion of Clay; before he then passionately took her mouth.

-------------

Bainbridge, Ohio

Things hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd hoped Jeremy thought as he sat on the side of the bed, staring out the window into the darkness. Though he still had plenty of money to support him and Danielle, he was having to lay low, because news of the kidnapping had quickly caught up to him. In almost every town he'd gone through, there was news of what he'd done, and in some towns, specifically back in Kentucky, there were already drawings of him posted in store windows and on the doors of saloons along with a promise of a hefty reward if Danielle was found and safely returned to the Chambers. The Logans had figured out what he'd done, Jeremy had deduced with no surprise, and must've told the authorities and the Chambers who he was. Now people, bounty hunters, were on the hunt for him, which had nearly gotten him caught a couple of days before. But thankfully Danielle wasn't with him he thought as he turned his gaze to the sleeping child on the bed, because she'd become ill the day before, and an old Negro woman whom he'd met, just by pure luck, helped him nurse her back to health, and was keeping her while he'd gone to the nearby town for supplies. That's when he'd been stopped by the bounty hunter, who'd thought that he looked like the kidnapper in the drawings posted all over town, but Jeremy had managed to fool the man, mainly because he didn't have Danielle. After that encounter, he'd immediately returned to the Negro's home, picked up Danielle and got as far away from there as he could. But that still wasn't far enough, for just yesterday he'd heard the news here in Ohio, **Wealthy Kentucky Family Offering Huge Reward for the Return of Their Daughter**. _"Their daughter"_, Jeremy had bitterly scoffed, Danielle was no more their daughter than he was Ned Logan's son. And they didn't really give a dam about her until she was gone, considering she was always in Lucy's care. _"Lucy."_ Jeremy sighed aloud, for a brief moment wondering how she was doing, thinking how devastated she must've been when she learned who he really was, before his thoughts then drifted to the Logans, who no doubt hated him by now. Jeremy ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes at the mess he'd created. In his heart he knew that Anna wanted him to have their child, but she wouldn't want him to have Danielle like this. He'd felt it the night he'd taken Danielle, Anna telling him that it was wrong, and the feeling had grown stronger the further he got from Lexington, letting him know that he made a huge mistake. Jeremy heaved a sigh, grieve and guilt overtaking him. He missed Anna so much, his heart ached, now thinking of her death, the life they should've had together, and the endless betrayals he'd committed to get to this point. What was he going to do he posed to himself as he turned his gaze to the fire that was blazing in the small hearth. He wanted to go back to Lexington, but he couldn't, because there was no where to go to if he returned. The Logans wouldn't accept him back, and even if they did, Ned would make him give up Danielle. And then there were the authorities and the threat of jail, or the dangerous bounty hunters who'd do anything to catch him for that reward. No, he had to keep heading north, Jeremy sadly concluded. It was now his only choice – Canada, where he could escape the bounty hunters, and keep him and Danielle together and safe.


	60. A Sacred Gift

Hi all! Sorry to be posting on an odd day, but the end of the semester, along with other things somewhat hampered my writing time. Thanks for reading and responding. I know that some people were having problems with Chapter 58 fully loading (the help desk worked on it, but some people were still having problems with it loading on their computers), so I'm going to repost the portion of the chapter that most were having problems seeing in this post. Chapter 59 will then follow.

Happy Holidays!

**Chapter Fifty-eight **(Sean/Marita and Jeremy scene ONLY)

Sean felt good, no better than good. He felt great! It was as if he was riding on a cloud, the cool wind lightly blowing around him, and the sun on his face, as he soared higher and higher with nothing but blue skies ahead. That's what marrying a woman he loved, did for a man, he guessed, or riding one of the best horses in the south. Sean chose to believe that it was the former. Because he'd never had such a smooth ride when atop Sebastian, he mused as he continued to ride across the Logan land. Now thinking how good it was to be home, and on his way to see Marita, after such a hellish day on the job. Despite him announcing his plans to resign, something that Assemblyman Clancy was firmly against, he was still having difficulty closing out his projects, due to the lingering hostility over the fiasco at the Assemblyman's dinner as well as the brief charge of him shooting Asa – a small few still felt that he'd gotten away with something. However, the day hadn't been all bad, for he'd gotten the opportunity to call on Reverend Strickland, a close friend of the family, and who'd days before had agreed to marry he and Marita. Sean just wanted to go over everything again, tell the man that the ceremony would now be held at the Logan house instead of at his home, where they'd originally planned, and Sean had set up a day for him and Marita to meet with the Reverend together (so that he could counsel and pray with them), which was something the preacher had required before he'd perform the wedding. Thus far things were going well with the planning of the wedding. And Sean believed that was because only a trusted few knew of their plans. All of the servants, except for two or three, had no idea what Christmas Eve would bring. They all thought that they were planning for the family's annual Christmas Eve Dinner, which they were, but with something a little extra, and none of them would be on duty on the evening of the event, save for the two or three that knew of the wedding. Sean had also been successful at keeping it from reaching the public. For he'd secured a marriage license from Harrison County, where he knew a license clerk who could be trusted and discreet. And with them being married by a reverend instead of a judge, and Marita leaving after Christmas to return to Cholena, their secret wedding would remain just that – a secret. Sean now came over the hill and spotted Marita just where Lexy said she'd be. Looking like a dream on the bench in front of the pond. A smiled emerged on Sean's face, as his heart flooded with love and warmth. Then he headed for a nearby tree to tie his horse and walk the rest of the way... Moments later Sean made his way towards Marita, thinking how much he didn't want her returning to Cholena without him, but it was the only sensible thing to do. They were already taking a risk by marrying in Lexington; they didn't want to take any additional risks by living here, as husband and wife, even if it was only for a little more than two weeks, while he finished up his business. So Marita had agreed to leave, Sean sighed within, but at least they'd be married, and they'd have three days together, as husband and wife, before she headed back to Cholena after the holiday break. Sean now reached the bench, quietly coming to stand behind his beautiful fiancé; before he then leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her neck...

"_Can I interrupt?"_ Sean then whispered in her ear, sending an ardent wave of warmth through a surprised Marita.

"_Always."_ She faintly answered after closing the book she'd been reading, and turning her face to him, wanting to kiss him, but worried that someone might see, worried that someone had already seen.

"_Don't worry. Nobody's around."_ Sean quietly assured, reading the concern and desire in her eyes. Marita then shyly smile; then took his lips in an awkward, but tender kiss...

Sean groaned as she drew away from his mouth, lightly shaking his head at her sweetness and heat, while she again smiled and bashfully dropped her eyes, before he then moved around the bench and took a seat at her side.

"_What're reading?"_ He asked as he rested his arm on the back of the bench behind her and gazed at the book in her lap, scanning its title: The Life of Frederick Douglass, an American Slave. _"Good book."_ He said before she could answer.

"_Yes it is."_ Marita concurred as he returned his eyes to her face. "_It reminds me that nothing's impossible."_ She stated softly, staring at him with love, referring to their impending marriage, and her hope that her pa would come around.

"_No it isn't."_ Sean quietly agreed, then lean forward and kissed her lips, before she then initiated a hug, holding him closely, tightly, as she sighed with contentment; her worries regarding the situation with her pa, slightly fading in her heart. _"You okay?"_ Sean asked, sensing the anxiety in her embrace.

Silence –

"_It's... my pa."_ Marita admitted with hesitance as she reluctantly ended the hug. _"I tried talking to him again." _She continued, now turning her gaze to the pond._ "But it went no where..." _She stated sadly._ "He told me that he's... going to Louisville for Christmas." _

"_What."_ Sean voiced with shock. _"Marita I'm so sorry."_ He uttered compassionately as he gently stroked her hair.

"_I don't know what else I can say to try and convince him to accept our plans."_ She resumed with frustration and gloom, now returning her eyes to Sean.

"_I can try talking to him again."_ He proposed, suggesting what he'd be wanting to do for days, but had held off due to Marita's apprehension.

"_No."_ She again rejected, just like Sean knew she would. _"He'll just pound you with the risks we're taking in marrying." _She continued as she lowered her eyes._ "And the dangers we'll face even living in Michigan. And when you can't promise that we'll be completely safe, better than safe, he'll become more frustrated, which will alienate him even more." _

"_Marita I don't know how much more alienated he can become." _Sean stated softly, prompting her to meet his eyes. _"I mean_ _he's going to Louisville for Christmas instead of staying here with you."_

"_I know." _Marita sighed, again lowering her stare. _"But I think if you try speaking with him ...I don't know."_ She paused, now thinking how angry her pa had been when they'd talked that morning, knowing that if Sean spoke with her pa he'd only become more incensed, which she didn't want to happen or for Sean to experience._ "Maybe... I've been going about this all wrong."_ She then deemed, lifting her eyes back to Sean's. _"Maybe I just need to quit trying to push this on him and just let him, come around on his own. Even it takes some time."_ She said. _"I mean what choice do I really have?"_ She uttered quietly, distractedly as she continued to contemplate her words, now returning her eyes to the pond.

Silence –

"_None."_ Sean responded hesitantly as he too stared at the water before them. His tone also distracted and faint, due to him not fully supporting what Marita was saying. Though he did understand her logic to back off and give her pa more time to adjust to their plans, and her belief that in the end it was the only real choice they had if they kept hitting road blocks every time they tried to talk to him about their impending marriage. But somehow Sean didn't think time would make a difference with Isaac. For the man was stanch in his beliefs and time would only make his resolve stronger. So they couldn't wait for him to come around. They had to change, no he had to change Isaac's mind now; otherwise he feared that Marita would lose her pa forever...

"_None is right."_ Marita softly asserted, impeding Sean's thoughts; then she again became quiet, briefly pondering her "choice" to not push things with her pa, considering the only two results it could yield, hoping that it wouldn't be the adverse, while Sean decided that he had to talk with Isaac again, but this time without Marita knowing. _"I just hope that I don't lose him."_ Marita added suddenly, somberly, voicing the concerns she still had aloud.

"_You won't."_ Sean assured as he gently clasped her hand and brought it to his lips, vowing within to bring Isaac around before their wedding, while Marita sighed at his comfort and warmth; then murmured her thanks, before giving him a kiss.

"_So what're we going to do about Clay?"_ She then quietly asked, now tenderly running her fingers through his hair. _"Now that we've...sort of figured out how to deal with my pa."_

"_Clay?"_ Sean voiced with surprise; then turned his gaze towards the pond. _"I'm afraid my brother is a lost cause."_ He then said, his voice a mixture of stiffness and ardor.

"_Sean I know that you're angry with him."_ Marita stated softly as her hand now slid to his neck, gently caressing its nape. _"But I also know that despite that anger you want him at our wedding."_

Silence-

"_I do." _Sean admitted with a sigh, closing his eyes at her adoring touch, easing the tension he felt at the mere mention of Clay, stirring him with heat. _"But I'm not going to beg him to come."_ He said.

"_Sean you don't have to beg him." _Marita countered._ "Just talk to him. Or maybe I..."_

"_No, I shouldn't have to talk to him." _Sean calmly contended, still sedated by her touch. _"And you shouldn't either." _He resumed, now turning his gaze to her._ "In fact that's the last thing we should be doing."_

"_Sean..."_

"_Marita." _He uttered quietly, passionately, halting her response as he gently touched her face. _"We're getting married in four days." _He continued._ "We shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be submersed in the problems with our families." _He said._ "We should be hugging..." _He declared; then kissed her forehead, compelling her to smile._ "And kissing..." _He expressed; then kissed her cheek._ "And..."_

"_Sean." _Marita sighed with a laugh, surprised, but stirred by the words he'd whispered in her ear, and by the loving kiss he then placed on the side of her neck._ "That is not going to make me drop this discussion of Clay." _She then weakly conveyed.

"_Oh it's not." _Sean stated huskily in her ear; then graced it with a delicate kiss, electrifying every nerve in her form, causing her to helplessly gasp at the fire in his simple caress. _"You still sure about that?" _Sean again whispered in her ear.

"_No." _Marita conceded languidly as Sean pulled back to look her in the face, smiling at the beauty in the pleasure he saw there._ "Good." _Sean then murmured, after which he lightly brushed her nose with a kiss.

"_You didn't play fair." _Marita breathed as she opened her eyes, that had fell closed, to meet Sean's intense blue gaze.

"_How is me loving you not playing fair?" _He questioned in a hushed tone as he now tenderly touched her brow.

"_Sean your brother is a serious subject." _Marita replied, her voice still uneven, reflecting the affect of his words and his touch.

"_I know." _He quietly acknowledged, now thinking how Clay was still vehemently against the wedding and that as a result they were hardly speaking._ "But we've been dealing with our families and the wedding for days." _He said._ "And I just want, for a minute, to drop all of that, and take some time out for us to be who we are... two passionate lovers, who can't wait to marry." _

"_I like that idea." _Marita responded softly; her eyes smoldering with amour as she touched his face.

"_Good." _Sean smiled; then moved to kiss her again.

"_But we will return to the subject of Clay." _She then lightly warned, desire in her voice, suspending his kiss.

"_Whatever you say." _Sean uttered huskily, the smile still in his tone knowing that he'd won this round regarding a discussion of Clay; before he then passionately took her mouth.

-------------

Bainbridge, Ohio

Things hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd hoped Jeremy thought as he sat on the side of the bed, staring out the window into the darkness. Though he still had plenty of money to support him and Danielle, he was having to lay low, because news of the kidnapping had quickly caught up to him. In almost every town he'd gone through, there was news of what he'd done, and in some towns, specifically back in Kentucky, there were already drawings of him posted in store windows and on the doors of saloons along with a promise of a hefty reward if Danielle was found and safely returned to the Chambers. The Logans had figured out what he'd done, Jeremy had deduced with no surprise, and must've told the authorities and the Chambers who he was. Now people, bounty hunters, were on the hunt for him, which had nearly gotten him caught a couple of days before. But thankfully Danielle wasn't with him he thought as he turned his gaze to the sleeping child on the bed, because she'd become ill the day before, and an old Negro woman whom he'd met, just by pure luck, helped him nurse her back to health, and was keeping her while he'd gone to the nearby town for supplies. That's when he'd been stopped by the bounty hunter, who'd thought that he looked like the kidnapper in the drawings posted all over town, but Jeremy had managed to fool the man, mainly because he didn't have Danielle. After that encounter, he'd immediately returned to the Negro's home, picked up Danielle and got as far away from there as he could. But that still wasn't far enough, for just yesterday he'd heard the news here in Ohio, **Wealthy Kentucky Family Offering Huge Reward for the Return of Their Daughter**. _"Their daughter"_, Jeremy had bitterly scoffed, Danielle was no more their daughter than he was Ned Logan's son. And they didn't really give a dam about her until she was gone, considering she was always in Lucy's care. _"Lucy."_ Jeremy sighed aloud, for a brief moment wondering how she was doing, thinking how devastated she must've been when she learned who he really was, before his thoughts then drifted to the Logans, who no doubt hated him by now. Jeremy ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes at the mess he'd created. In his heart he knew that Anna wanted him to have their child, but she wouldn't want him to have Danielle like this. He'd felt it the night he'd taken Danielle, Anna telling him that it was wrong, and the feeling had grown stronger the further he got from Lexington, letting him know that he made a huge mistake. Jeremy heaved a sigh, grieve and guilt overtaking him. He missed Anna so much, his heart ached, now thinking of her death, the life they should've had together, and the endless betrayals he'd committed to get to this point. What was he going to do he posed to himself as he turned his gaze to the fire that was blazing in the small hearth. He wanted to go back to Lexington, but he couldn't, because there was no where to go to if he returned. The Logans wouldn't accept him back, and even if they did, Ned would make him give up Danielle. And then there were the authorities and the threat of jail, or the dangerous bounty hunters who'd do anything to catch him for that reward. No, he had to keep heading north, Jeremy sadly concluded. It was now his only choice – Canada, where he could escape the bounty hunters, and keep him and Danielle together and safe.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-nine**

The morning was gray. The azure sky obscured by thick cumulous clouds, bringing about a cold, blustery wind, signifying the approaching storm from the west. Sean had been hoping that the storm would hold off, that it wouldn't arrive at least until after the holiday. But with the storm clouds moving in today, there was no chance that he and Marita would have sunshine on their wedding day. Sean smiled to himself as he rode east, deep into the east pasture, gazing at the endless clouds covering the horizon. Though he was slightly disappointed that tomorrow wouldn't be clear; ultimately it didn't matter, because the sun would be shining in his heart. Heck it already was, because he was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world he mused, as he continued east, his smile growing deeper at what tomorrow would bring, which would not only be the wedding, but a couple of minor surprises he'd prepared for his bride, one of which was why he'd taken a morning ride. He wanted to check on the progress of his project, but he also had something more pressing to do, he now thought, his ponderings quickly turning bleak, something that he hoped would lead to a reconciliation between Marita and her pa. Everything was still going well, better than well with regards to the wedding, for their plans were still only known by a selected few, and he and Marita would have their final meeting with Reverend Strickland that evening; the only thing that wasn't falling into place was the situations with their families. Clay was still refusing to attend the ceremony, which hurt Sean and angered him to no end, but worse than that, Isaac was still refusing to attend the ceremony too, which was why he was on his way to see the man. He'd missed him over the past few days, unable to find an opportunity to talk with him because Isaac was always gone, away in a nearby town for the day, or he didn't have the time to approach the man because he'd been having to work overtime in town, trying to wrap up his projects as Deputy Director. But today that wasn't the case Sean thought, now spotting the man ahead, driving forth a small group of mares. Today he'd finally get his chance. And he was going to do his damdest to change Isaac's mind...

"_I got this." _Isaac asserted tartly as Sean rode up_. "So you're not needed here."_ He then barked.

"_I'm not here to help."_ Sean snapped, seriousness in his tone as he moved behind the pack of mares, but did nothing to urge them forward. _"I'm here to talk about Marita." _He stated; his gaze now on the man who still refused to spare him a glance.

"_I think you've said more than enough about my daughter."_ Isaac retorted as he continued to goad the young steeds forward, his eyes still focused on them.

"_Sir I beg..."_

"_You're wasting your time here."_ Isaac interjected, rudely cutting Sean off as he finally turned his stern gaze towards the young man across the way. _"There's nothing you can say that will convince me that my daughter won't face a life of hatred and heartache when she marries you."_ He added stiffly; then returned his eyes forward.

"_You're so sure that Marita is destined for a life of pain when she marries me, but what about the pain she's feeling right now?"_ Sean strongly posed, frustration in his voice. _"Pain due to you, her pa, shutting her out."_

"_How dare you come out here and blame me for my daughter hurting, when you created this rift between us by asking her to be your wife!"_ Isaac fiercely countered as he returned his heated gaze to Sean, his anger amplified by the truth in the young man's accusation, still not wanting to admit the hurt his behavior was causing his daughter. "_I begged you." _He continued angrily._ "I begged you like I'd never begged anyone before to let my daughter go and..."_

"_And I did what you asked!" _Sean contended firmly now stopping his horse as Isaac stopped his. Their gazes still severe and locked_. "I let her go!" _He yelled.

"_You call letting her go, causing a scene in the middle of town!" _Isaac stated harshly, further irritating Sean, referring to the young man's encounter with his daughter when they'd returned to town._ "And openly displaying your feelings for her in the mist of everyone on this ranch!"_

"_You know what I'm not going to do this." _Sean sharply replied as he struggled to curb his frustration, knowing that it would only inflame the already troubled discussion._ "I didn't come here to discuss how well I let go or didn't let go of Marita." _He said._ "I came here because she's hurting over you." _He declared; his words once again hitting home with a staunch and furious Isaac, weakening the man's steady resolve. _"Now I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life..." _He avowed as Isaac turned his fuming eyes away, towards the steeds that were now stagnant due to him ceasing to drive them in_. "I don't care if you never speak to me again because I married your daughter." _He heatedly resumed._ "But she shouldn't have to suffer the same fate."_

"_I could never hate my daughter!" _Isaac stated with ire, now returning his eyes to Sean._ "And I resent the fact that you think that I ever could."_

"_Sir I know that you could never hate Marita." _Sean quickly clarified; his voice serious and strong, his eyes unwavering, holding Isaac's stare. _"I know that you love her more than anything in this world and it will be that way until the day you die." _He said._ "But that still doesn't change the fact that you're angry, and shutting her out, over her choice to marry me!" _

"_You are out of line!"_

"_I may be." _Sean acknowledged without pause_. "But with all do respect sir I don't care." _He boldly stated._ "Just like you love Marita and don't want her hurt by society due her relationship with me, I love her..."_

"_I don't won't to hear..."_

"_And I don't want her to lose her relationship with you!" _Sean continued, shouting over Isaac's livid response._ "It would hurt her, more than anything society could ever do to us, if she lost you." _He contended emotionally; his heart hurting at the thought of Marita enduring such pain as his eyes remained fixed on her father, who'd again turned his gaze away, now shaking his head in denial and indignation. _"She loves you, so much." _Sean persisted with poignance and more calm, as Isaac's stance stayed rigid, even though his heart was growing soft. _"And she needs you." _He said. _"More than you know." _He conveyed as Isaac again returned his stare; the man's face stern, but his eyes reflecting the deep love he had for his daughter._ "Isaac I know... that you don't want this." _Sean uttered._ "I know that you don't want to cause Marita pain. So please, please don't shut her out. Don't...go to Louisville for Christmas." _He pled_. "Stay here in Lexington... and spend the holiday with Marita."_

**---------------**

Alice and Lexy sat in the parlor of the Logan home, surrounded by a sea of every imaginable Christmas decoration there was – candy, cookies, nuts and raisins, paper, garland, pine cones and holly. It all surrounded them as they picked through the edible and non-edible trimmings to create an array of unique decorations for the tree, which would be trimmed on Christmas Eve, following the wedding, and the Logan's traditional holiday dinner. Alice retrieved a pine cone from the basket on the floor. And thoroughly wet it with water, then sprinkled it with flour, marveling at how pretty it looked, happy to be feeling good – better than she'd been feeling over the past few days. After learning what Jeremy had done, she'd been confused, plagued with anger, hurt and guilt over what he'd done, but as the days had gone by, bit by bit it had gotten a little easier. Thanks to Sean and Marita's wedding which had been a lifesaver. She'd admit, that when they'd first announced their plans to marry in Lexington, she'd quietly thought that it wasn't a good idea, especially having the ceremony on the ranch. But once preparations began to be made, for the small ceremony that would be just them and the family, her reservations had faded, and she'd gotten caught up in the excitement of her best friend and brother getting married. It had been wonderful, and thus had become a welcomed distraction from her anger and hurt over Jeremy, as well as her worry for him, she now mused, a thought that again unleashed her concerns, sending feelings of worry through her heart. Though Jeremy had betrayed them, hurt them badly with what he'd done, she didn't wish him any harm. And thus she worried for him, worried greatly that the bounty hunters who were surely seeking him out, would find him, and hurt him and Danielle...

"_Alice..."_ The young woman now heard from what seemed like a world away, entering her thoughts. _"Alice..." _She heard again and this time she managed to respond...

"_Hmm?"_ Alice uttered distractedly as she turned her eyes to Lexy, who was sitting on the adjacent couch.

"_Are you okay?"_ Lexy asked, for a moment ceasing to string the garland she was crafting, concern in her eyes and voice.

"_Yes."_ Alice assured as she pushed the remaining remnants of her reverie from her mind, and placed the frosted cone in an empty basket that was nearby.

"_Are you sure?"_ Lexy question again, skepticism in her tone, knowing that her sister had something heavy on her mind.

"_Yes."_ Alice stated too quickly – unconvincingly as she grabbed another plain cone and began preparing it for frosting.

"_It's Jeremy isn't it?"_ Lexy suddenly asked_. "You're thinking about him."_ She promptly deemed, giving Alice no time to try and cover with a lie. _"It's okay."_ Lexy quickly assured as she resumed making her string of garland. _"I'm thinking about him too." _She sadly confessed._ "I thought that he'd be back by now, but with all the people looking for him it must've scared him into staying away." _

"_Lexy, I don't think...that anything scared Jeremy into staying away."_ Alice cautiously conveyed, still trying to recover from Lexy deciphering her thoughts, while at the same time processing her sister's continuous beliefs regarding the boy. _"I don't think...he had any intentions of coming back."_ She continued, now frosting the pine cone, her tone etched with sorrow and ire.

"_I don't believe that."_ Lexy disputed with earnestness and faith as she continued to thread various nuts into an edible garland.

"_Lexy Jeremy came here to take his daughter."_ Alice countered unevenly, now struggling with her rising frustration. _"Not to be a family with us."_ She said, putting the newly frosted cone next to the other, but failing to retrieve a new one to be coated. "_Now I know that that's hurtful to know." _She resumed._ "But it's the truth."_ She declared.

"_It was the truth when he first came" _Lexy repelled, again stopping her work_. "But it's not the truth anymore."_

"_Lexy how can you say that when he's run off with Danielle?"_

"_Alice he loves us."_ The girl vehemently contended. _"I know he does."_ She said, holding her sister's stare. _"He may have come here for his daughter, but he grew to love us too..."_

"_Le..."_

"_If pa hadn't told Mr. and Mrs. Chambers who Jeremy was, he'd be back by now! I'm sure of it!"_ The girl proclaimed.

"_Lexy I disagree."_ Alice fiercely contested. _"Jeremy used us to get close to his daughter and though along the way he MAY have grown to care about us, he cared about Danielle more."_ She reasoned, emotion building in her voice. _"That's why he took her without any regard for us. And that's why he's not coming back."_

"_No you're wrong?"_ Lexy denied.

"_No I'm right."_ Alice severely rebuffed; her heart panging with anger and hurt. _"Now you need to accept the truth!"_ She snapped. _"Jeremy's not coming back!"_ She yelled, finally quieting Lexy's rebuts, who now sat staring at her with tearful and pained eyes, igniting guilt Alice's already troubled heart. _"Lexy... I'm sorry."_ Alice softly uttered. _"I didn't mean to..."_

"_Marita will be here any minute."_ Lexy stiffly interjected, as she put the garland she was making to the side. _"So we should probably check on lunch." _She weakly suggested, while she now stood from the couch, fighting to keep the tears away.

"_Lexy..."_ Alice sighed, but her sister didn't respond, but continued to move towards the exit of the room, carefully stepping over the many trimmings that lay in her path. _"Lexy please."_ Alice called again, remorse in her voice, but Lexy still failed to reply, choosing to leave her big sister alone with her guilt, and her anger and hurt over what Jeremy Bradford had done and what he was continuing to do to her and her family.

---------------------

Clay felt like hell. But that was nothing new. He'd felt that way for days, ever since he'd got his wish with Jeremy running away. He thought that it would've made things right if the boy left, that the Logan home would finally return to the peace it had before the boy had come, but his beliefs had been wrong, painfully wrong, he thought as he stalked towards the house, slightly shivering from the cold. For ever since the boy had run away, and did the unthinkable in kidnapping his daughter, home had been anything but a haven a peace. For he, Lexy and Alice were still having their tiffs over the boy, though now less frequent than when he first left, arguing over what Jeremy had done, whose fault it was and if he'd return. While his pa had been more distracted than he'd been when the boy was there, barely speaking during dinner and tea. His face a mask of worry, Clay knew, over the mess Jeremy had left behind. He hated it. He hated it with every ounce of his soul, and of course he'd not hesitated to openly voice his disdain over what the boy had done. How he'd ruined their family, which had ultimately caused him more grief, along with his vehement opposition to Sean and Marita marrying. For his pa, who'd warned him before about his "unguarded" tongue, had finally had enough, and thus had made good on his threat to have him cleaning stables for a year. Clay heaved an irritated sigh, as he now ran up the back steps of his family's home, thinking what a nightmare his life had become, before he finally entered the house, as sadness and anger flooded his heart...

"_Clay!"_ Marita exclaimed with surprise as the boy barged into the house, bringing in the wind and the cold, startling her to halt as she came down the hall. _"You scared me."_ She uttered with a weak laugh, but Clay didn't say a word; for he was struggling with his own surprise, and the discomfort seeing her had brought on. He hadn't really seen Marita, or spoken to her since she and her pa had briefly stayed at the house. And then that couldn't really be called speaking considering he'd been somewhat harsh, barely muttering two words to her, due to her plans to marry Sean. Clay then lowered his gaze, now feeling slightly embarrassed at his past behavior, at the not so pleasant things he'd said about the wedding, while at the same time feeling a rush of irritation over the embarrassment he felt as well as him standing there, under Marita's scrutinizing gaze. For a moment they remained in this uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say, or what to do, until Clay finally closed the door behind him, then awkwardly moved to walk past her...

"_Clay wait!"_ Marita asserted, feeling that she needed to seize the moment, take this opportunity to try and mend the conflict she and Sean were having with the boy.

"_This isn't a good time."_ Clay immediately responded, tensely, in no mood to discuss Sean or their impending wedding as he continued to quickly move past her.

"_I know."_ Marita acknowledged, surprising the boy, causing him to slow his trek, as she turned to face him. _"But there's something that I need to say to you...and it can't wait."_ She said, prompting Clay to reluctantly halt; then turn to face her; his gaze still weary and piqued...

"_What could you possibly have to say to me?"_ He then curtly questioned. _"Oh let me guess, you want me to be the perfect little brother and come to you and Sean's wedding."_ He tartly accused, before Marita could answer his previous question. _"Well I can't do it."_ He uttered stiffly. _"I won't do it. I won't support something that I don't agree with."_ He said; then turned to walk away.

"_And I wouldn't dare ask you to." _Marita quickly responded, again taking Clay by surprise, causing him to again halt and turn his stunned gaze back to her_. "Look I just ...want to say that I'm sorry you won't be at the wedding tomorrow_." She cautiously resumed, surprising and baffling Clay more, believing that she had to handle him with gentleness and ease; for anything else would only provoke his perpetual frustration._ "I know that for the past few days we've...had our differences, but Sean and I were still hoping that we could all... put those disagreements aside ..."_

"_Sean wants us to put our disagreements aside?"_ Clay scoffed in disbelief, interrupting Marita's words; his surprise now being replaced with suspicion and renewed irritation.

"_Yes."_ Marita answered with sincerity, holding the boy's gaze. "_Clay Sean may be angry with you, but he still loves you." _She said; her eyes fixed upon the boy, who instantly averted his stare; his stance now emanating slight embarrassment due to her words. "_You're his family."_ She continued. _"His only brother, and no matter the disagreement you've had ...over our wedding, he still wants you to come." _She impassionedly proclaimed, briefly thinking, sadly that her words, Sean's feelings, paralleled her feelings towards her pa._ "He wants this holiday...and our wedding to be a time of joy and family, not strife and estrangement... even if it's just for one day." _She ended softly, genuinely, drawing Clay's eyes back to her face with her gentleness and truth. For a moment the boy held her honest stare, then again averted his gaze, thinking of all she'd said, feeling a bit confused by her words and all he was feeling inside. Though he didn't agree with Sean and Marita marrying, he did understand their feelings for each other. For he'd seen how deeply they loved when Sean had saved her from the fire he thought, now briefly remembering, with embarrassment, how that scene had touched his heart. Thus some part of him understood their decision to be together, and as a result he did sort of want to attend the wedding. After all, Sean was his brother, and Marita was practically family- had always been like another sister or close cousin. But, despite the slight understanding he felt, and the minute desire he had to attend the wedding, he still couldn't get past his anger towards them. He still couldn't believe that they were willing to risk themselves and the families to be together. He didn't know if he could ever get past that – get past their selfishness that could end up hurting them all. But what could he do, he thought, the plans had been made. It was going to happen. So what would be the point of skipping the event and upsetting the family more? None. He logically deduced to himself, wanting at that moment to tell Marita that he'd come to the wedding, but his tongue was stayed by stubbornness, anger, and lingering doubt. Thinking that to attend the wedding would go against everything he'd said, everything he believed, feeling that he'd be a hypocrite if he went...

"_Clay I kn..."_

"_Look I know what you're trying to do."_ The boy suddenly interjected, cutting short Marita's comment. _"And it's not going to work."_ He uttered with a hint of uncertainty, now holding her eyes. _"You can't sway me."_ He continued with more strength, but still lacked the conviction he'd had several minutes before. _"I'm not coming to the wedding." _

"_I know."_ Marita solemnly replied, briefly lowering her stare. _"And like I said before I wouldn't dream of trying to convince you of doing something you don't want to do."_ She reiterated as she lifted her eyes back to Clay's inconclusive gaze. _"I just wanted you to know that you'll be missed."_ She said, conflicting the boy more, making him rethink his stance regarding the wedding.

"_I have to get back to work."_ He then abruptly said, awkwardness in his voice as he quickly moved forward, passing by her, heading for the door he'd entered minutes before. _"I've already wasted too much time in here as it is."_ He muttered with faint frustration.

"_Clay!"_ Marita asserted before the boy could exit the door, causing him to reluctantly return his attention to her. _"Thanks...for hearing me out." _She conveyed with earnest, holding the boy's gaze, again thinking of her pa, wishing that she could get him to "hear her," to come around before the wedding. Clay stiffly swallowed and barely nodded his head, confusion and conflict deepening on his face; then he quickly turned away and exited the home, failing to do what he'd come in the house to do, and leaving Marita with a smidgen of hope, that she'd successfully cracked his stubborn shell, and thus convinced him, without really asking, to attend her and Sean's wedding.

--------------------

Twilight was close, slowly embracing the gray skies, steadily transforming the day into the beautiful mystique of the night, as Sean and Marita arrived at Mr. Johnson's home. It had been a long day for both. A mixture of poignant talks: with Isaac and Clay, trying to resolve the lingering problems with them, and just an hour ago Reverend Strickland, to complete their spiritual counseling before the wedding, business deals: Sean was still working on key issues with the water initiative and the hospital project, refereeing fights: Marita had been forced into helping Alice and Lexy get past the argument they'd had about Jeremy, and prepping for the wedding, which consisted of various small tasks on both of their parts. Their day had consisted of a lot. Thus when it was over, they'd both wanted to put all of that stuff aside, and just for a moment focus on each other. So, after they'd met with Reverend Strickland, they didn't resume discussing their activities of the day, instead they'd took some quiet time in the Logan study, which was guarded and brief - due to the servants that were around, before he'd then drove her "home," back to Mr. Johnson's. It was a bit of a risk for him to be bringing her back there, not because they probably shouldn't be seen together, which wasn't likely since the Parks lived close by, and even when they arrived on the property they'd find it virtually deserted since Mr. Johnson had carried the Parks to Richmond (KY) for their traditional holiday trip, leaving only a hand full of servants to tend to the property, but because of how they were when they were together, especially when saying goodbye. It was always difficult for Marita and Sean to keep things dispassionate and chaste. But Sean wouldn't take no for an answer, citing that he wanted more time with her, something that she couldn't argue with because she wanted the same time with him, and that he didn't want her driving herself back to Mr. Johnson's alone. So Marita had adhered to his will, but not before making him promise, and she'd promised too, to keep things totally innocent. Thus he'd simply take her to the Mr. Johnson's house, and drop her off. However nothing was ever that simple with Sean and Marita. For he'd helped her down from the carriage; then proceeded to walk her to the door, telling himself that he was still just "dropping her off," well, sort of, he'd mused with a smile in his heart. There was still one tiny little thing he had to do, and then he'd "drop her off" for the night...Now steps away from the front of the home their paces slowed and their hands, that were gently clasped, instinctively tightened. They didn't want to let go. They didn't want to part without at least a kiss or a hug, they both thought, as joy and longing rushed their forms, warming them in the mist of the cold, but they had to, they both deemed as they now came to a stop in front of the door of Mr. Johnson's home, they had to part, innocently. For it was what they'd vowed they'd do...Marita turned her eyes to Sean and found his eyes were already upon her, shining with such deep tenderness that she nearly melted beneath his gaze. For a moment she couldn't speak, could only stand their lost in a sea of mesmerizing blue, before she gradually found her tongue, and uttered the words she'd been lagging, and loathing to say...

"_Well...I guess this is goodnight."_ She uttered quietly, hesitantly, holding his adoring stare, her hand still nestled in his, not wanting to let go.

"_Not quite."_ Sean stated softly; his eyes emanating his yearning for more – to kiss her.

"_Sean...we agreed..."_ Marita faintly replied, stirred by the desire in his eyes.

"_I know."_ He whispered as he gently caressed her hair, causing Marita to sigh at the fire in his touch. _"I'm not...going to break our vow."_ He huskily assured as he continued to stroke her hair, his resolve weakening with every touch. _"But there is...something, I need to do." _He said, now drawing his hand from her hair, watching with love as Marita closed her eyes; her heart aching at the loss of his touch. _"Something that I've wanted to do for days." _He continued._ "But thought that it was best to wait until now..."_

"_Sean wh..."_ Marita began, perplexity in her voice as she opened her eyes, but her words suddenly ceased, vanished on her lips at the sight of a small leather case, a jewelry case, Sean now held in his hand...

"_We've been engaged for over a month." _He quietly resumed, drawing her gaze back to his, heightening the anticipation, and excitement in her heart. _"Yet still, you don't have a ring."_ He lovingly declared. _"But tonight, right now... that's going to change." _He affirmed with love, just as he slowly unsealed the case, revealing the jewel inside...

"_Sean."_ Marita gasped with shock, upon seeing the exquisite jewel that she recognized from years before. It was one of two diamond rings that was apart of a set, a wedding set that had been worn by Sean's mother, and from what she'd been told by his grandma Alice. Marita lifted her eyes back to Sean's face, wanting to respond with more words, but found that she couldn't. For she was still stunned; her heart overwhelmed with love, moved that Sean would present her with such a gift...

"_My grandpa Shane, said that this ring was forged in love."_ Sean uttered softly, passionately binding her tearful gaze to his_. "And that it symbolize, his infinite devotion, passion, and honor for his wife." _Sean disclosed, his eyes emitting the words he'd just spoke, touching Marita's soul. _" 'It is sacred.' He said. And thus, should only grace the hand of the woman whose spirit is the eternal flame that burns in my soul."_ Sean professed, love in his voice. "_And whose love has inspired' me 'to heights that' I 'didn't know was possible." _He conveyed. _"For me...that woman is you." _He whispered tenderly – emotionally. _"Hence... I want you to accept this ring...as a symbol of my love, and as my promise to make you my wife, come this Christmas Eve."_

Marita's eyes fell closed and a tear came forth, flowing slowly down her cheek, signifying the intense love and bliss that was now rushing through her heart. When suddenly, she felt Sean's gentleness and warmth, his thumb, brushing her cheek, sweeping the tear away, as he quietly asked...

"_Will you accept this ring?"_

Silence –

"_Yes."_ Marita sighed; then opened her eyes to his beautiful blue gaze, and nearly gasped at the adoration she saw in his stare. _"I'd be honored, to accept this ring." _She added with deep emotion and earnest. Sean smiled with joy, his own eyes glazed with tears; then he gently clutched her hand, lifted it to his lips, kissing it lightly, lingeringly; before tenderly slipping the ring on her finger...

"_I love you." _Marita uttered quietly, shakily, just as Sean finished adorning her hand, and again graced it with a kiss.

"_I love you too."_ He responded fervently, as he brought his hand to her cheek, touching it gently, binding her eyes to his ardent stare, wanting so desperately to kiss her, but knowing that he needed to keep their vow. When Marita then clasped his hand that rested on her cheek, and brought it to her lips, conquering his wavering resolve, causing him to take her in his arms, and kiss her with deep passion and heat...

"_I better go."_ Sean breathed as he reluctantly drew away from her mouth, burning with yearning to taste her once more.

"_Yes...you better."_ Marita feverishly sighed, as she languidly opened her eyes, her gaze instantly locking with Sean's smoldering stare. For a moment Sean didn't move, his eyes fixed on the beauty before him, loving her so much, longing for another kiss and more, before he then finally moved, leaning forward and kissing her brow – tenderly, lovingly, rousing Marita to a quiet sigh, then slowly pulling back, and softly uttered one word...

"_Tomorrow."_ He said with intensity and amour, his mouth still inches away from her brow.

"_Tomorrow."_ Marita murmured, aching from the warm touch of his lips, as he now hesitantly backed away; their eyes binding once more, expressing without words the powerful feelings that were flowing through their hearts, before Sean then reluctantly turned away, and headed for the carriage. Once settled behind the horses, he again turned his eyes her way, a smile on his face, and mouthed three words of love, causing Marita to beam with glee, and then mouth her own words of adoration. Sean's smile instantly broadened to a near blush, and for a moment he held her blithe stare, before he then pulled the reigns of the horses, and the carriage started to move. Marita watched with joy as Sean rode away, still hardly noticing the cold around her, for she was flying, soaring from the incredible emotions in her heart, so happy, the happiest she'd ever been in her life. Tomorrow would be the day she thought with excitement and delight, as she now gazed down at the ring that was adorning her hand, still shocked that she – Marita Peters, had been so blessed, tempted to shout her bliss to the heavens. But instead she held it in, not wanting to tempt fate, as she again lifted her eyes and resumed watching Sean move further away, feeling nothing but love, hope and joy, now knowing in her heart that tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day.


	61. An Eve of Hope

Hi all!

I hope everyone had a great New Year! I'm posting on an odd day again because I wanted Chapters 60 and 61 ready to go at the same time, and Chapter 61 wasn't ready until today. I want to again thank everyone for sticking with this story and continuing to read and respond. It's been a long 60 something chapters (for me like taking another class – LOL - but at least I'm in the home stretch), and I really appreciate you being patient and continue to hang with this story:)

Special Thanks: SoapDoc and Genetta – Thanks for coming out of lurkdom to respond. It's always wonderful and inspiring to learn of new readers!

**Chapter Sixty**

Morning was only an hour old. The sun gracing Lexington with it's presence behind a mass of snow clouds, blanketing the town, and already the Logan home was awake, bustling with activity as servants rushed about, dusting and sweeping, cooking and baking, and decking the halls, in preparation for what most believed was just the holiday. Sean moved about the busy halls, noting everyone's tasks as he went on his way, looking for Alice. Even though things appeared to be coming together rather well, with regards to the holiday preparations, Sean wanted to confirm with Alice, who was overseeing the plans for the day, that the same could be said for his wedding. Sean deeply inhaled, joy and anticipation rising in his heart, emitting from his eyes as he continued down the hall. His mind on Marita, so ready to marry her, wondering if she was also up, preparing for their day. Thinking how beautiful she looked first thing in the morning, when Alice suddenly appeared in the hallway before him, heading in the opposite direction, having no idea that he was steps away...

"_Alice!"_ Sean called, immediately drawing her attention to him, stopping her before she could disappear out of sight – off to another task. _"How's everything coming?"_ He inquired upon reaching her, briefly glancing at the busy servants that rushed back and forth.

"_Fi..."_ She began, but abruptly ceased her answer when a servant caught her eye. _"George where's that plant going?"_ She then suddenly asked the man, compelling him to stop.

"_The Great R..."_

"_No, I don't want it in there." _She interjected._ "It should go in the dining room." _She directed to the man, who acknowledged her order and promptly headed in the opposite direction of where he was originally going. _"I'm sorry."_ Alice sighed, as she returned her gaze to Sean. _"Now what were you saying?"_

"_I was asking if everything's coming along okay?"_ He asked again, slight worry in his voice, now thinking that his sister may be a bit overwhelmed.

"_Yes."_ Alice answered distractedly, before stopping a passing servant and giving her another task to be completed once she finished the one she was on.

"_Are you sure?"_ Sean questioned with doubt, when Alice turned her eyes back to him. _"Cause even though it's just going to be us, I don't want..."_

"_Sean I know..."_ Alice interjected with a hint of testiness in her voice. _"It's your wed..."_ She paused when a servant walked by, who wasn't wise to the wedding that was due to take place. _"It's your wedding day."_ She began again, her voice now much lower, after the servant passed out of ear shot. _"And you want it to be perfect for you and Marita."_ She said. _"I assure you it'll be fine."_ She firmly declared, holding his still doubtful eyes. _"So you can go off and do, what ever it is you need to do before the wedding."_ She carefully continued, trying hard to stay her annoyance with him holding her up, trying to be sensitive to his lingering concerns. _"And leave me, to handle things here." _She said.

"_Are you absolutely sure?"_ Sean questioned once more.

"_Yes!"_ Alice irritably sighed. _"What more do you..."_

"_Okay! I believe you!"_ Sean quickly conceded, stopping Alice's on coming rant. _"I'll go."_ He avowed.

"_Good."_ Alice snapped. _"Cause I have work to do."_ She said; then turned to walk away.

"_Oh Alice wait!"_ Sean asserted, remembering that he had to question her about one more thing.

"_What?"_ She huffed, now giving him a not so pleasant look.

"_Did those extra flowers I requested come in?"_ He asked, slight worry again in his tone, knowing that they were essential to the surprise he had planned for that night.

"_Yes."_ Alice answered with a frustrated sigh_. "They came in late yesterday evening. I had the deliverymen put them in the barn that's on the other side of the stables."_

"_Okay good."_ Sean responded with relief. _"I'm going to go...do what I need to do..." _He then stated awkwardly, now feeling a bit ridiculous about the way he'd questioned her ability to handle things. _"If you need me..."_

"_I know where to find you."_ She curtly assured. Sean gave her a slight nod, a weak smile on his face, still feeling somewhat guilty and embarrassed. Then he turned and walked away, just as Lexy came prancing down the hall, whom he barely had time to greet before Alice lit into her for being late...

"_Lexy where have you been!"_ She scolded from afar, interrupting Lexy's intended words to Sean. _"I needed you an hour ago..."_ Lexy heaved a sigh as she rolled her eyes in the air; then replied to her sister's reproach, while continuing down the hall in Alice's direction. Sean's smile helplessly grew, as he shook his head at Alice's almost tyrannical behavior, feeling even more relaxed about the wedding preparations. She had it under control. He confidently mused, as he continue on his way, now headed to his own tasks, that needed to be completed in order to make this day more special for Marita.

-----------------

Marita faintly stirred, moving beneath the warm covers, as sleep slowly faded away, her senses gradually wakening to the quiet crackle of the fire, burning in the nearby hearth. Marita lightly stretched, softly moaning at the pleasure in such a move; then languidly opened her eyes to find her newly jeweled hand before her, sparkling with the beautiful ring Sean had given her last evening. Marita instantly smiled, her heart aching with happiness and amour as she recalled the loving way Sean had given her the jewel, and it's significance to his family, and today. Marita deeply inhaled, her smile growing as she continued to gaze at her ringed hand, now excitedly thinking how wonderful the day was going to be, when her thoughts suddenly shifted to her pa, instantly dampening the joy she felt within. Marita heaved a sigh as she now turned on her back, wishing so much that her pa would change his mind and come to the wedding. Though last night he seemed different, not as cold as he'd been before, she suspected because of the discussion Sean told her he'd had with him, her pa still had no plans to remain in town. She sadly mused; for she'd seen him continuing to gather his things and pack them for his trip. Marita briefly closed her eyes and for a moment lay still. Her heart paining. Hoping for a miracle with her pa, before she forced her pain aside, and gradually climbed from the bed, thinking that she had to get going with the many things she needed to do before the wedding. Again embracing the bliss this day would bring. Though she was deeply hurt by her pa's choice not to attend the wedding, and the rift that remained between them, she was determined to not let it get her down she vowed, determined to not let it diminish her happiness, and the special-ness of this day.

------------------

Ned led his horse into the stall, then proceeded to remove it's reigns. His mind troubled by the telegram he'd just received from Arthur, the PI he'd hired to track down Jeremy. The man's message said that he'd lost Jeremy's trail near Columbus, OH, that it was as if the boy had vanished into thin air. But that he'd stay on the hunt, citing that the boy couldn't have gotten far, considering the wintry weather. And was probably laying low until the weather blew over. Ned hoped that the man's assessment was right. He hoped that Jeremy was just suspending his movement due to the weather and hadn't been secretly snatched up by a bounty hunter. For often times when a hunter caught the criminal they were seeking, they'd try to keep it hidden, keep the criminal hidden, until they came in to collect their reward. Because they wanted to avoid a battle with other hunters who were looking to cash in on the same feat. Ned sighed with worry, as he now hung the reigns on a nearby peg, then moved to the saddle and began unhooking it's clasps. He hoped to God that that wasn't the case with Jeremy. No, that wasn't the case with Jeremy he reasoned. For in his message, Arthur had also assured him that the boy hadn't been caught. And the man was rarely wrong when deducing such things. Ned exited the stall with the saddle in his hands, heading for it's storage bin, now thinking that he couldn't do this today. He couldn't get bogged down with his worries over Jeremy on the most important day of Sean's life. He mused. His concern for Jeremy now slightly abating, due to the happiness that rose in his heart over Sean and Marita's impending wedding. He really just wanted to enjoy their special day, the holiday, and the family – something he hadn't been doing much of. And for a while forget the worries that perpetually plagued his thoughts. Ned came upon the storage shelves and carefully placed the saddle in it's designated spot, when he heard a noise on the other side of the barn, which should've been empty save for horses, prompting him to leave the shelves to investigate what it was...

"_Isaac?"_ Ned asserted with surprise, as he now walked towards the man who was now hanging some tools on the wall before him. _"What're you still doing here?" _He questioned as he closed in on the man, thinking that Isaac should've already been gone, headed for the train station, instantly hoping that the man had changed his mind about going to Louisville.

"_Finishing up some work."_ Isaac answered, briefly turning his attention to Ned, before returning his eyes to the wall to finish hanging a pitchfork. _"I got a few more things to do; then I'm gone." _He casually stated, hiding the hurt and conflict he was feeling, over what his plans were doing to his relationship with his daughter.

"_So you're still going to Louisville?"_ Ned solemnly asked, disappointment in his voice as he came to a halt a few feet away from a working Isaac.

"_Yes."_ Isaac evenly replied, still managing to sound fine, as he hung the shovel next to the pitchfork. _"I'm catching the last train out this evening."_

"_I wish you'd...reconsider and stay." _Ned seriously stated.

"_You know why I can't."_ Isaac staunchly declared, as he turned from the tool rack and moved past Ned. _"I can't...support Marita's decision to build a life that will surely destroy her."_ He said, his voice faintly betraying the war and pain in his heart.

"_You know that Sean would never let that happen."_ Ned contended, now watching as his friend retrieved the pails from the floor, stacking them together, one by one. _"He would never allow anything to happen to Marita."_

"_I know that Sean will try his best to protect my daughter."_ Isaac countered tartly as he stopped what he was doing to look Ned in the eyes. _"But he will fail."_ He bitterly conveyed. _"We've both seen how vicious society can be when..."_

"_Yes we have."_ Ned strongly interjected. _"And I understand your position but..."_

"_So why are you supporting this marriage?"_ Isaac disrupted, severe frustration in his tone, as he continued to hold Ned's gaze. _"Why are you encouraging them to risk themselves this way?"_

"_Isaac you know that I wasn't jumping for joy either when Sean first told me of their wedding plans." _Ned stiffly argued, now briefly recalling his discussion with Sean when he'd first returned from Cholena._ "Just like you talked with Marita, I talked with Sean about the risks in them marrying, but he still made the choice to be with Marita." _Ned continued, his eyes still locked with his friend's. _"He loves her. They love each other and..."_

"_That's beside the point!" _Isaac heatedly scoffed.

"_Maybe for you, but not for our children!"_ Ned fiercely exclaimed. _"They've tried to do it our way, but they couldn't. And thus they've chosen to be together in spite of the risks" _He said._ "And so I've chosen to support them, and help them the best way I know how." _

"_By doing what?" _Isaac queried with irritation and disbelief. _"Making them believe that their marriage can actually work? That they can build a good life together?"_

"_Isaac they don't need me for that."_ Ned countered sharply. _"Our children already believe that they can have a wonderful life together."_ He affirmed. _"I'm helping them the best way I know how by being a father to my son, and a friend to your daughter."_ He continued with earnest, his words stinging in Isaac's heart, filling him with guilt about his recent behavior as a father. _"They need me...and you, more than they ever have." _Ned stated as Isaac angrily sighed and turned away, resuming collecting the pails that were scattered about. _"And despite my hesitance and concern about their decision, I'm not going to lose my son over this." _He avowed, causing Isaac to briefly slow his work, clearly affected by Ned's assertion, before quickly continuing to collect the pails. _"And I know that you don't want to lose Marita over this either."_ Ned cautiously added.

"_I'm not going to lose my daughter."_ Isaac quickly denied, as he now placed the pails he was stacking on a nearby shelf, his heart panging at the lie of his words.

"_Isaac you're going to Louisville."_ Ned stated passionately. _"And when you return Marita will be gone back to Michigan, without you two speaking, without you approving of her marriage..."_

"_I told you that I could never..."_

"_I know that!"_ Ned yelled, frustration in his voice, interrupting Isaac's piqued response. _"But what's the point in leaving?"_ He questioned vehemently. _"What good is it going to do?"_ He asked. _"It's not going to change Marita's mind. She's made her choice..." _

"_And I've made mine!"_ Isaac roared as he now turned from the shelf to face Ned, even as his heart ripped in two at the truth in his friend's words, and the thought of losing his daughter. _"Now I don't want to hear no more about it!"_ He thundered, his voice trembling with pain and ire. _"I've made my choice to go to Louisville." _He continued._ "Now respect it, like you respect the choice of our children! And let it go!" _He uttered fiercely, briefly holding Ned's frustrated gaze, before he then lividly walked away.

---------------------

Vivian stood outside her father's room, her back to it's door, her hand resting on it's knob and her eyes closed, holding back tears. She'd just exited his room, needing a break from the graveness of his condition, but found that the empty hallway provided little relief. Her father was deteriorating, and fast. And there was nothing she could do but sit by his side and hold his hand, hoping that he'd somehow beat the severe infection the doctor had diagnosed him with. Vivian's heart hurt with sorrow and guilt. Guilt over the horrible things she'd said to her father days before he'd been shot. Thinking how she'd told him that he meant nothing to her and had stopped short of telling him that she hated him. Now she may never get a chance to take back her words. To prove to her father that he was important to her, and that she loved him she grieved, as she finally moved away from the door, and slowly headed down the hall. All because of some maniac out for revenge, whose identity was still a mystery she wrathfully thought. Though her father had been in and out of consciousness since the shooting, and had tried to name his attacker when asked. He'd failed to give a coherent answer, only mumbling a jumbled list of names that sometimes included herself, the Sheriff, Sean, and even Pete Dixon. None of whom could've done this to him. For at the time of the shooting, she and Sean were accounted for at the Ranch, not to mention the fact that she would never try to kill her father, the Sheriff was working the kidnapping case at the Chambers estate, and though Pete Dixon may have plenty motives to shoot her father, she was sure that he was hundreds of miles away due to the "arrangements" she'd overheard her father making for him weeks ago. Vivian sighed with deep sadness and ire; then suddenly felt so incredibly alone. She had no one. She realized as tears began to flow from her eyes. All of her friends were gone, many lost due to the debacle at the Assemblyman's Dinner, while others were just gone away, spending the holiday out of town or abroad. She'd lost Sean. She bitterly bemoaned. Her mother and William were in Europe, and her aunt Susan couldn't get to Lexington until after the holiday. And even though she did have Wilhelmina who'd been very supportive through this horrible ordeal, the woman wasn't...family Vivian cried, now thinking that for the first time in her life she wished that her mother and William were there, thinking that maybe their presence would help her father pull through and get well; knowing that they were certainly needed to help with the chaos surrounding her father's business due to him being incapacitated. She'd written to them in Europe, but they probably wouldn't get her letter for another two weeks she anguishedly thought, and thus they wouldn't arrive back in Lexington until well after the New Year. By then father could be de... "No!" Vivian fiercely uttered within, forcing that thought from her mind, not ready to accept what the doctor's had said was inevitable, when she was startled from her heartbreaking reverie by voices, servants, just around the corner in the adjoining hall, cleaning and talking...

"_Poor Miss. Vivian, her pa is near death, she ain't got no family here.Then Mr. Logan breakin they engagement again. Her heart must be a mess."_ She heard Servant One say.

"_I know."_ Servant Two replied. _"It so awful bout Mr. Logan leavin her to marry that Negro."_

"_What you talkin bout?"_ Servant One asked with confusion.

"_I'm talkin bout Mr. Logan leavin Ms. Vivian for that Negro who work for his family."_ Servant Two clarified. _"He gone marry her."_

"_Where'n the world did you hear such a lie?"_ Servant One questioned in disbelief.

"_It ain't no lie."_ Servant Two answered seriously. _"Mary Mae Jones told me that the Logans been workin all week to get ready for the weddin."_

"_Well Mary Mae gotta be wrong."_ Servant One rejected.

"_She ain't wrong."_ Servant Two insisted. _"She works there so she should know."_

"_Percie Price work there too. And she ain't said nothing bout it and you knows she'd be done said somethin if it was true."_ Servant One fiercely stated. _"And furthamo ain't no way Mr. Logan would risk his life and mess up his family's name by marryin a Negro."_

"_He say he was involve with her at that Dinner."_ Servant Two argued.

"_I don't care."_ Servant One disputed. _"Sayin you involve with one of us is one thang, but marryin one of us is another. Ain't no way a man of Mr. Logan standin would marry a Negro. And if he did it'd be all ova town by now."_

"_Well Mary Mae show did say they marryin."_ Servant Two contended. _"And that they doin it secret so as nobody would know."_

"_I don't believe it."_ Servant One still repelled. _"And you should'n believe it eitha. In fac you should'n even be repeatin such craziness in this house or anywhere else for that madder. If Miss. Vivian or God forbed some otha white folks hear such rediculeousness ain't no tellin what they might do..."_

Vivian had come to a halt, she didn't know when but she now stood fixed at the corner of the hall, only feet away from the chattering servants, yet still out of their view, stunned and sickened by what she'd just heard. Sean would never do this she weakly deemed as bitterness and fear rose in her heart, reigniting the tears that had for a moment ceased to flow. He'd never humiliate her more than he already had. She told herself, even as her doubt and anger steady rose, urging her to do to something rash. He'd never sully her name forever by marrying that Negro...

----------------------

Marita walked into the room that her pa had been using at Mr. Johnson's home and immediately noticed his packed bag on the floor. He was really going she sadly thought. He was really going to leave, knowing that it would probably be months before he'd see her again, since she'd be gone back to Cholena by the time he returned from Louisville. But it was his choice. She painfully sighed. Just like it was her choice to go against his wishes to marry Sean. She just wished that they could've come to some kind of compromise before the wedding she disappointedly mused. That he could've found it within himself to accept her choice. Maybe things would change in the future she hoped. Maybe he'd eventually grow to accept her decision. Marita now reached her pa's bed and placed the gifts she'd made for him next to the clothes that lay folded there, clothes he'd no doubt change into for his trip. She then touched the garments with her hand, weakly smiling at how her pa always dressed nicely for travel, wishing that he wasn't taking this trip, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. She knew that it was the carriage sent to take her to the Ranch, take her to her wedding, her heart quickening with excitement in spite of her gloom. But for a moment Marita didn't move. She stood there quiet, her eyes closed, and silently prayed for a miracle regarding her pa; then she slowly turned from the bed, briefly hesitating once more, before finally exiting the room.


	62. A Lingering Threat

**Chapter Sixty -one**

Clay nervously approached the end of the hall, his destination the room that was straight ahead, the Great Room, which was where Sean and Marita's wedding would soon take place. Clay didn't know why he was there, why he was coming he tried to tell himself, but couldn't finish the thought, knowing that the "truth" was that he was there because he had no where else to go. For the few friends he could pay a call where no doubt enjoying the holiday with their families and would be expecting him to do the same, moreover the places he could escape to in town, such as an eatery or saloon, would soon be closing for the same reason. And even though he could just hide out in the house, choosing to stay closed up in his room, and thus avoiding all of the wedding/holiday activity that had invaded nearly every room downstairs, he didn't want to do that. He'd been doing that for more than a week, and he was tired of it. So he had no choice but to come to the wedding he weakly begrudged, still denying the real truth that had "forced" his choice. Denying that his talk with Marita had somewhat swayed his resolve, along with the scene he'd witnessed the night before, which was Sean, his sisters, and his pa, talking and laughing, doing what he ached to be apart of again, which was being a family with his pa and siblings ...Clay arrived at the entrance to the room, and for a moment hesitated, suddenly recalling all of the things he'd said against the wedding, thinking how he still didn't really agree with it, feeling that he was hypocrite for being there, before he forced his feet forward, choosing to ignore the lingering conflict within, and slowly entered the room. As soon as Clay stepped inside the room he was instantly transported from Christmas to Spring. For the room had none of the yuletide trimmings of the rest of the house, but was bright with flowers, vines of pale pink and white roses, adorning the framing around the doors, along with the windows that were now covered with ivory sheers, instead of the dark thick draperies that were normally up. A white floor cloth lay at the center of the room, extending from the entrance to the front, forming an aisle that was flanked on each side by two large exquisitely carved stone urns that showcased more flowers - the white and pink rose roses in bush form. Clay was amazed at the work they'd done in such a short time he mused, his eyes again scanning the entire room, taking in it's décor, conceding to it's beauty, before he returned his gaze to the front of the room where his pa and Reverend Strickland, who was an older Negro man, stood talking, not noticing that he'd entered the room. Clay stood there nervous, still battling the conflict within. In one breath wanting to be there, to celebrate this "momentous" event with his family, yet still having a problem with the hypocrisy in him doing that. Maybe he should go. He suddenly thought, with increased anxiety and doubt, pressing down upon him. Maybe this wasn't such a "good" idea. He hesitantly thought; then out the blue he promptly moved to go, quickly turning to leave the room, his intense unease convincing him that this wasn't the right time to try and settle things with the family, when his prompt exit was stunned to a stop, upon finding his brother in his path...

"_Sean!"_ He asserted with surprise.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Sean immediately asked; his tone and expression giving nothing away.

"_I..."_ Clay began. Then paused, still recovering from his start, and struggling with his conflicting views, and thus not knowing what to say, whether to convey the truth or a lie. _"I..." _He awkwardly began again. _"I...came here to spea..." _He stopped again, sighing with discomfort, briefly averting his gaze from Sean's penetrating stare, before beginning once more._ "I'm here...I'm here for your wedding."_ He finally confessed.

---------------------

Marita sat in front of the mirror, starring at the reflection before her, while Alice carefully pinned pink roses in her hair. She couldn't believe that the image she saw was her – Marita Peters, looking like a princess described in a fairytale, with her hair loosely twisted back, where it gathered into a bun at the nape of her neck, as ringlets of hair hung around her face, and she wore this beautiful gown that only a wealthy white or well-to-do Negro would wear. Marita would've been happy with a nice traveling suit for her wedding garb, but Alice had insisted on something much nicer, contending that she deserved it, and that money was no object being as Sean, _"You're fiancé"_ she'd said, and Ned, would be footing the bill. So in Winchester they'd gone to a boutique owned by a Negro dressmaker, who was known for making ball gowns etc., for well-to-do Negroes across the south, and found the gown that Marita was now wearing. The dress wasn't a wedding gown, but a garment that was originally made for a special dinner or ball. Thus it was simple, yet elegant, and a bit unique for the time that they were in. The gown was a pale celadon green with tiny pink and green brocade flowers, with an A-line skirt, a corset style bodice with a square neckline that slightly plunged, but maintained the proper etiquette for the day, and a pointed waist that was accented with floral appliqués in gold metallic thread, a design that also graced the end of the ¾ sleeves. Marita took a nervous breath still finding this so unbelievable that she was marrying Sean Logan, when just a year ago, heck a week ago, she didn't think that it was possible, yet here today was – her and Sean's wedding day. And she couldn't wait to see him, to speak to him her vows she happily thought, her heart dancing with love as she recalled the beautiful carriage he'd sent to bring her to the Ranch. How it was adorned with flowers and greenery on the outside, and held a loving note and a single red rose on the inside. He was so incredible she sighed within, feeling that she couldn't get any happier than she was right now, when her mind again drifted to her pa, sending a pang of sadness through her heart, prompting her to once more wish that he was there, to pray that he'd somehow change his mind...

"_What do you think?"_ Alice excitedly asked, suspending Marita's thoughts.

"_Alice it's beautiful!"_ Marita happily sighed as she inspected the pale pink roses that were now accenting one side of the bun at the nape of her neck; then she turned her eyes to Alice. _"Thank you."_ She uttered with sincerity as she grabbed the young woman's hand, lightly squeezing it. _"Both of you."_ She added, now turning her gaze to Lexy, who stood next to Alice, and grabbed the young girl's hand like she had her sister's. _"For everything."_ She resumed; then turned her eyes back to Alice. _"You know I've always seen you both as the sisters I never had."_ She poignantly stated, as she returned her gaze to Lexy. _"And I'm so happy that you're sharing this day with me."_ She finished with deep earnest, her voice uneven with emotion, moving Lexy to embrace her in a touching hug.

"_You're like a sister to us too."_ The young girl then said; her tone emotional and small. _"And we're so happy that you're marrying Sean."_ She gleefully conveyed as she pulled back from the hug.

"_That we are."_ Alice genuinely concurred, before Marita could respond to her sister's words, drawing the woman's attention back to her. _"You make Sean so... deliriously happy." _She continued with an emotional smile, now thinking of the wonderful change in her brother after he and Marita reunited. _"And there's no one more perfect for him that you." _She declared, touching Marita's heart with her words.

"_You two..."_ Marita sighed with a smile; then paused, shaking her head as tears swelled in her eyes, unable to find the words to again convey her love and thanks, to Lexy and Alice, for their amazing friendship.

"_No, you can't cry!"_ Lexy lightly asserted to Marita, even as tears welled in her own eyes, due to the emotion she saw in the woman's gaze.

"_Lexy's right!"_ Alice agreed with a tearful laugh. _"No crying, at least not until the wedding."_ She said, which heightened their already emotional mirth, causing them to laugh with delight, while bringing forth the joyful tears, that were brought on by the merriment surrounding Marita's impending wedding...

-----------------

Vivian's eyes where fixed ahead, gazing at the Logan home that was only yards away, moving closer as her coachman drove them forward. She knew that it was probably a waste of time coming there, for she'd told herself over and over that the discussion she'd overheard between her servants was pure gossip, but she couldn't stay away. For no matter how hard she'd tried she couldn't get the servant's conversation out of her mind. And she kept replaying Sean's confessed feelings for that Negro, and the way he'd looked at her, and touched her that day he'd pulled her from the fire. Vivian couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to what she'd heard. Even though she'd reasoned that Sean would never be so foolish as to marry that Negro, she had to know for sure. And if it was indeed the truth, she thought with disgust and ire, she'd stop him. She vowed. Because there was no way in hell she was going to let him further sully her name, destroy what little dignity she had left, by marrying that Negro...


	63. A Close Call

Thanks for reading and responding!

**Chapter Sixty-two**

Isaac entered his bedroom at the Johnson home, feeling physically and mentally tired, his heart hurting over the situation with his daughter. His mind replaying the futile conversations they'd had over her choice, as well as the arguments he'd had with Sean and Ned, fighting the truth in their words, that him leaving would only further weaken his already fragile relationship with Marita. Isaac heaved a frustrated, but sorrowful sigh, trying to force away his grief as he made his way over to the bed. Then began unbuttoning his coat, planning to wash and change before leaving for his trip, when he noticed something on the bed, a package, next to the clothes he planned to put on. A package wrapped in a red tissue-like paper with a thin green ribbon laced around its top and what looked like a note attached to its side. Isaac instantly knew that the package was from Marita, which filled him with a happiness that was bittersweet. He then slowly moved the clothes aside and took a seat on the bed, then picked up the gift and read the note that was attached to its side…

_Dearest Pa,_

_I thought you might get hungry during your train ride to Louisville so I made you a snack, your favorite – a nut log. I also included a little something else. It's nothing big, just something I made for you for the holiday. Have a safe trip. I hope that I'll see you soon. I love you._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Marita_

Isaac swallowed back the tears ignited by his daughter's gentle soul and unconditional love, moved by how she was so much like her mother. He then slowly unwrapped the gift and was immediately rushed with the sweet scent of vanilla emanating from the nut log that was wrapped in additional tissues to keep it from soiling the beautifully hand knitted socks that lay next to it inside the package. Tears swelled in Isaac's heart once more at the significance of such a gift. Remembering how for months he'd been asking Marita to make him another pair of bed socks, but she'd been so busy, working for Sean and Ned, then moving to Cholena, that she'd never gotten around to sewing him a pair. For a moment Isaac sat there on the side of the bed, staring at the socks his daughter had made, overwhelmed with love and loneliness, missing her so much, wanting to forgo his plans to leave and stay for the holiday...before he gradually reigned in his emotions, pushing his longing and pain away as he put the gifts Marita had made for him aside. Then stood from the bed, still struggling with an array of feelings that were conflicting him within, and resumed with hesitance in preparing to make his train.

------------------

Vivian slowly walked up to the Logan door, briefly recalling the last time she'd seen Sean, thinking of the horrible things he'd said; how he'd told her he never wanted to see her again, and why he'd never love her. Vivian's heart rushed with anger and pain at the memory of his harsh words, as well as anguish and guilt over her need to come here when her father could take his last breath at any moment. Vivian then drew a deep breath, ignoring the guilt within, determined to see this through, to learn the truth, before she then firmly knocked on the door...

---------------

"_You look beautiful."_ Alice asserted with a smile as Marita stood from the dressing desk and nervously brushed her hands over the front of her gown, while taking a deep breath.

"_Alice is right!"_ Lexy sprightly concurred. _"You're going to knock Sean's socks off!"_

"_Thank you."_ Marita beamed. Her heart rushing with anticipation and joy, still finding this moment, this day, so unbelievable.

"_So are you ready?"_ Alice then asked. Her voice giddy with delight.

"_More than ready."_ Marita uttered impassionedly.

"_Okay then." _Alice gaily sighed._ "Let's...get you to your wedding!"_ She then eagerly exclaimed.

------------------

"_I'm sorry Ms. Vivian, but the Logans ain't acceptin visitors."_ The servant nervously conveyed in response to Vivian's terse inquiry as to why he hadn't properly invited her into the house.

"_Pardon me, but I'm hardly a vis..."_

"_George I'll handle this." _A voice interjected, halting Vivian's response and surprising both she and the servant, who then immediately obeyed the command that had been implied and quickly exited the doorway allowing his boss to take his place...

"_Mr. Lo..."_

"_Vivian you know that you're not welcome here."_ Ned calmly stated, before Vivian could fully utter her thought, skillfully hiding the deep anxiety he felt at her showing up now – minutes before Sean and Marita's wedding was due to start.

"_Mr. Logan I know that I'm not welcome here."_ Vivian responded with weak restraint. _"But I need to speak with Sean."_

"_I'm sorry but that's not possible."_ Ned firmly refused. _"Now please leave."_

"_I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."_ Vivian uttered shakily, her restraint quickly giving way to bitterness and ire.

"_Vivian what are you talking about?"_ Ned questioned with confusion and a hint of frustration. _"There're no answers to b..."_

"_I'm talking about Sean marrying that Negro!"_

--------------------

"…_and the flowers are just lovely…"_ Alice declared, speaking of the roses that adorned the Great Room as she, Lexy and Marita walked towards the stairs, when Marita suddenly stopped, drawn from her loving thoughts of Sean and her lingering musing of her pa, by Alice's mention of flowers. _"What is it?" _Alice immediately asked as she too stopped, along with Lexy, who'd been leading the way.

"_My bouquet."_ Marita replied as she turned her eyes to Alice. _"In all of the excitement I left it in the room."_

"_I'll get it!"_ Lexy promptly volunteered, before Alice could respond. _"It's on the bed right?"_

"_Yes."_ Marita confirmed. Right away, Lexy rushed back down the hall, giving Alice no chance to stop her or for Marita to thank her, heading for the bedroom, leaving Marita and her sister to wait just a few feet away from the stairs…

----------------

"_What! What're yo..."_

"_Save it Mr. Logan!"_ Vivian harshly interjected, cutting short Ned's response that reeked with shock and alarm. _"I see the truth in your eyes."_ She said. Her gaze piercing and glazed with tears. _"Sean's marrying her. He's marrying that Negro."_

"_You're wrong." _Ned lied, holding Vivian's stare, attempting to counter her accurately deducing his unguarded response to her knowledge of the wedding.

"_Is the ceremony today?"_ Vivian continued woundedly, ignoring Ned's reply, wise to its falsity. _"Is it happening right now? Is that why it's 'not possible' for me to see Sean?"_ She angrily queried.

"_No."_ Ned stiffly denied, determined to keep up the lie despite its futility, knowing that it would only make things worse if he admitted the truth. _"You're not seeing Sean because I will not allow my family's holiday to be ruined with your presence and accusations." _He declared.

"_Your family's holiday?" _Vivian nearly shrieked with exasperation. _"What about my life?"_ She questioned with rage. _"What about the little dignity I have left being destroyed by Sean marrying that Negro!"_ She cried. _"It wasn't enough that he humiliated me twice because of his 'love' for her. Now he's going to marry her! Well I won't let him do this! I'll stop him!" _She severely avowed as she moved to push her way past Ned.

"_No!"_ Ned exclaimed, staying her attempt to strong arm her way into the house by swiftly stepping outside the door and further blocking her path. _"You will leave here right now!"_ He ordered with faint ease, his patience quickly wearing thin.

"_I'm not going anywhere until I see Sean, until he faces what he's doing to me!"_ Vivian heatedly rebuffed.

"_Vivian I will have you forcibly removed if I have to."_ Ned threatened with a seriousness that was etched with wrath.

"_You can't shut me out that easily. I'll just..."_ Vivian defiantly resumed, when her words were suddenly subdued by Ned furiously calling her coachman who stood nearby, at the foot of the porch's stairs...

"_Get her out of here!"_ Ned ordered with incense to her coachman after getting the man's attention. _"Get her out of here right now! Before I send for the Sheriff and have you both arrested for trespassing!" _

----------------

"_Lexy what have you been doing?"_ Alice inquired with a scolding sigh upon seeing her sister appear in the hallway before her, just as she made her way down the hall towards the room where Marita had dressed for the wedding. _"Marita and I have been waiting for…"_

"_It's snowing!"_ Lexy zestfully disclosed, interrupting her sister's reprimand.

"_What!"_ Alice irritably replied, with slight confusion in her voice.

"_It's snowing!"_ Lexy asserted once more, upon reaching her sister midway down the hall, causing Alice to heave another frustrated sigh at the reason for Lexy's delay in getting the bouquet. _"Can this day get any more perfect!"_ Lexy cheerfully posed.

"_Yes. It can."_ Alice answered, annoyance in her tone. _"When Marita and Sean get married."_ She stated. "_Now come on, we have to get Marita downstairs."_ She directed as she grabbed her sister's free hand and quickly led her down the hall towards Marita who was waiting around the corner near the stairs.

------------

"_Miss Vivian please."_ The coachman begged, now standing behind her on the porch, urging her to leave the property like Ned had commanded, fearful of the man's threat to have them arrested. _"We must go. You can't be in no trouble here at Christmas. Specially with your father so ill. Please lets just go." _The man beseeched.

"_Sean's not going to get away with this."_ Vivian warned, her voice trembling with fury, pain and shock. Shock that Mr. Logan had actually threatened to have her arrested. _"He and that Neg..."_

"_Go home Vivian."_ Ned authoritatively seethed, his gaze furious and stern.

"_Miss Vivian please..."_ The coachman pled once more.

"_This isn't over."_ Vivian threatened as she held Ned's gaze. "_I'll never let Sean rest for what he's done to me."_ She emotionally vowed, lingering for a moment, cursing Ned with her stare, before she then finally turned away, grudgingly, and allowed her coachman to help her down the stairs. Ned stood there watching her, his raging anger gradually abating due to the relief that was growing within. His thankfulness that he was able to get her to leave before Sean discovered she was there, or worse Marita came down those stairs in her wedding dress and in plain sight for Vivian to see. He hated that things had gotten so ugly. He sighed with regret. He never wanted to threaten her with a possible arrest, but he had no choice. Better her be forced off the property than Sean and Marita's wedding being ruined. Ned's gaze remained firmly ahead, still watching Vivian as snow lightly fell around her and her coachman, who now helped her into to the carriage. Ned was now feeling somewhat concerned over the threats Vivian had made, while too wondering who'd spilled the news about the wedding, when just as the coachman hurriedly moved around the carriage and took his seat on the stage, Ned heard voices, accompanied with footsteps descending the stairs inside. Ned quickly retreated back into the house shutting the door behind him...

"_Pa who was that?"_ Lexy pried, gleefulness in her tone as she led the way down the stairs with Marita in the middle and Alice bringing up the rear.

"_No one honey."_ Ned lied with a forced smile, choosing, for now, to forget Vivian's threats and to focus on the wonderful event at hand – his son's wedding. Ned then turned his eyes to Marita, instantly struck by her breathtaking beauty. "_Marita you look lovely."_ He uttered with sincere awe in a fatherly tone. Then proceeded to convey to her how special she was to him and the family, and how happy he was that she was marrying Sean, which prompted Marita to give him a hug and emotionally thank him for his love and support...

"_Sean's waiting."_ Ned quietly uttered as Marita pulled back from the embrace. Her eyes misty with joy, even as her heart still pained at the absence of her pa. _"You ready?"_ He queried with a smile.

"_Yes."_ Marita nervously breathed. Ned's smile slightly broadened, reflecting his elation for her and his son and obscuring the disappointment he felt in his friend, Isaac, being a no show at his own daughter's wedding. Before he then took Marita's arm in his, and they followed a buoyant Lexy and Alice, who led the way down the hall. Their destination the Great Room, where their brother, their father's son, Marita's future husband, anxiously awaited his bride...


	64. To Have and To Hold

Posting on an odd day because I won't be available to post on Sunday, and I don't want to wait till next week. I'm trying to stay on schedule so that I can wrap this story within the next few weeks.

Thanks everyone for reading and responding! You don't know how much I appreciate your thoughts!

cola – Thank you so much for the compliments on my writing! I'm so glad that this story makes your day brighter!

jess – It's so great to see you back! I'm glad that you're still reading. I totally understand how busy things can get with school, being as I'm taking a full load this semester myself. Good luck, and hang in there!

Shanel – Welcome to the story! Thanks so much for reading and responding! It's always great to see new readers!

**Chapter Sixty- three**

The natural light had faded from the windows, yielding to evening's darkness, leaving the candles to illuminate the room with a softened light, which enhance the rose trimmings that adorned the windows and doors, giving the room a heavenly glow. Sean nervously waited at the front of the room with Reverend Strickland standing behind him, and his family all around him, his father and Clay to his left, and Alice and Lexy to his far right, while notes from Pachelbel's lovely _Canon in D_ flowed from the piano that was being played nearby, elevating the enchanting mood of the room, filling everyone with peace and hope, when Marita finally appeared at the end of the aisle, taking Sean's breath away. _"So beautiful" _Sean sighed within, as his eyes instantly locked with the woman of his dreams, emanating his thoughts, the deep passion and love he felt for her in his soul, which moved her to a smile, while her eyes welled with tears, mirroring the deep emotions that were in Sean's gaze, as she steadily moved down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband. Sean's soul quickened with her every step, his heart pounding with intense happiness and anticipation, as he returned her smile, and thanked God for bringing Marita into his life, and for giving him this moment – the happiest in his life, when he was finally going to make her his wife. Within moments Marita reached Sean, their eyes still bound in an impassionate stare, as she came to stand next to Alice, her back to the young woman, as she faced her groom. Then the music slowly quieted down, and Reverend Strickland began to speak...

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses to join together Sean Logan and Marita Peters in Holy Matrimony, an honorable estate instituted by God, in the time of man's innocence, signifying the spiritual union between Christ and His Church, which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle He wrought in Cana of Galilee, and was commended by the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men, and therefore should not be entered into lightly, or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly and with the favor and the blessing of Him whose the author of life, whose blessing maketh thee rich and addeth no sorrow. Let us now seek His blessing…"_

"_Our Heavenly Father, we beseech Thee to come by Thy grace to this union. Strengthen and enrich this commitment that Sean and Marita are about to make to one another with Thy peace and love. Bless them with Thy favor and mercy Oh Lord, surround them with Thy Holy Spirit, and protect them as they commence this new journey in their lives as one. This we ask in Jesus name. Amen."_

"_Amen." _The room echoed.

"_Sean, Marita, Have you come here freely and of your own will and without reservations?"_

"_Yes." _Sean and Marita harmoniously declared as their eyes remained forward, intensely fixed upon one another.

"_There are no obligations on Earth more sweet or tender than those you are about to assume."_ The Reverend continued. _"There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of the home you are about to form."_

"_Sean, will you take Marita to be your wedded wife, to live together under God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_ Sean uttered softly, poignantly, as the joy in his heart soared to new heights.

"_Marita, will you take Sean to be your wedded husband, to live together under God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do."_ Marita tenderly voiced, happiness stirring in her soul.

The Reverend then defined the foundation of marriage as devotion and love, stating that it is the strength and hope that would sustain Sean and Marita through all things, before he then spiritedly recited I Corinthians 13:4-8:

_Love is patient_

_Love is kind_

_Love does not envy_

_Love does not boast or behave rudely_

_Love does not seek its own way_

_Love is not easily provoked_

_Love thinketh no evil_

_Love does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in truth_

_Love bears all things, Believes all things, Hopes all things_

_Love never fails_

Reverend Strickland ended as he returned his eyes to the young couple before him and asked them to join hands and declare their intentions and love before God. Marita briefly turned away from Sean and handed her bouquet to a teary-eyed Alice. Then she returned her gaze to her handsome groom, her eyes once more becoming lost in his adoring blue stare, as they slowly joined hands, a union that filled them with warmth and amour, before Sean then spoke his vows, passionately – emotionally…

"_I Sean, take you Marita, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." _

Marita drew a shaky breath, working to keep her composure, to not let the beautifully tender emotions that were emanating from Sean's misty eyes, flooding her soul, overwhelm her, delay her eagerness to pledge her commitment and love…then, she finally spoke, fervently, tearfully uttering her vows…

"_I Marita, take you Sean, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."_

Reverend Strickland then requested the rings, which Ned and Alice immediately provided. He then prayed over the jewels, asking God to bless them as well as the couple before him, which was then followed by Sean and Marita exchanging rings, gently, lovingly slipping a ring on each other's finger, Sean placing a diamond band on Marita's hand and Marita placing a plain gold band on Sean's hand, as they movingly voiced their ring vows, touching every heart in the room.

After the exchange of the rings, the Reverend again spoke, saying _"Let us pray."_

"_O God, our heavenly Father, Thou alone art the Source and Author of life. Thou art the Protector and Guide on life's pathway. Thou alone art the Builder and Maker of homes. Now grant, we pray Thee, the blessings of Thy promises, and the aid of Thy Holy Spirit to these dear ones, enabling them to honor Thee, and to be ever true to the pledges they've made to each other. May Thy grace in abundant measure be theirs, helping them to walk in Thy truth, to abide in Thy fellowship, and to live in perfect peace and love with each other until their earthly life shall end in Thy glorious presence. This we ask in the blessed name of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. And now, may the Lord bless thee and keep thee. May the Lord's grace and protection shine upon thee, and May the Lord lift you up in His countenance and give thee peace. Amen." _

"_Amen." _The room echoed.

"_Sean, Marita, you have consented together in the union of Holy Matrimony and have pledged your faith to each other in the presence of God and these witnesses; thus by the authority vested unto me as a minister of the Church of Jesus Christ and the laws of the State of Kentucky, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder...Sean, you may kiss your bride." _

Sean tearfully smiled at his bride, who was absolutely exquisite, her eyes shining with tears, emitting so many powerful emotions, beautiful emotions, the same emotions that were rushing his soul, aching his heart due to its intensity and depth. Then, still holding her hands, he leaned forward and kissed her lips, lovingly, chastely, now bringing a gentle hand to his bride's cheek, as she responded with sweetness and amour. Reverend Strickland and the Logans looked on with happiness and warmth, all touched by the couple's incredible love and joy, while at the back of the room stood Marita's father, quietly watching his daughter with Sean, still sadden by the ceremony he'd just witnessed, yet helplessly moved by the love, and utter bliss, between his daughter and her new husband.


	65. Food, Spirits and Family

Thanks everyone for sticking with this story. I really appreciate you all continuing to read and respond! I loved the wonderful replies to the wedding:)

**Chapter Sixty-four**

The evening was winding down, and what an evening it had been, one of the best Christmas Eve's the Logans had had in years. For Marita it had not only been an extraordinary day because of her marriage to Sean, but also because her father had come to the wedding, something that she was totally not expecting. She, along with everyone else, had been stunned by her father's voice quietly uttering her name, impeding the words of congratulations and the hugs as he came to where they were all gathered at the front of the Great Room. Marita had been shocked, yet so happy to see her father, whose eyes emanated his regret and love, that she'd gasped "Pa" instantly throwing her arms around him, embracing him in a hug, telling him how happy she was that he'd come. Her pa had then stated quietly, nearly inaudibly to everyone around him, but clear to Marita ears, that he was sorry for hurting her, and that no matter what he felt about her choice, he had no right to treat her the way that he had and that it was just that he loves her so much and was/is afraid of losing her. Marita had then pulled back from the hug to look her father in the eyes and tearfully responded that he would never lose her, not because of her marriage or anything else, that she would always be here and that she would always be his daughter, and that she loved him. Isaac had nearly cried upon hearing his daughter's words, her forgiveness, but instead he stifled his tears and took his daughter in his arms again, holding her as tears of happiness and relief flowed from Marita's eyes, while the Reverend, Sean and the family looked on, touched by the reconciliation between Marita and her pa...Fifteen minutes later they'd all, with exception of the Reverend who had other engagements that evening, proceeded to dinner, something that Isaac had been slightly uncomfortable with attending. For when he'd come to the wedding, he'd only planned to make things right with his daughter and not engage in the celebration that he was still weary of. And thus had originally intended to leave and go back to Mr. Johnson's, but Marita had insisted he stay. So he'd reluctantly complied, joining the family in the beautifully decorated dining hall, which had yuletide trimmings about the windows, the hearth, and the table. A table that was draped with an ivory cloth that was finely embroidered with green leaves, red holly and gold and accented with a lovely arrangement of red poinsettias, pine cones, and holly at it's center. The centerpiece was surrounded by the wonderful cuisine that was being served for dinner, a mixture of traditional Irish and Negro foods: Roast Turkey, Spiced Beef, Creamed Scones (Bread), Herb & Garlic Tomatoes, Potato Salad, Cheese Scalloped Corn, Collard Greens, and Candied Yams, with a choice of Red Wine or Iced Mint Tea to drink. The dinner had been mostly quiet at the start, for after Ned toasted Marita and Sean's marriage everyone's attentions had turned to their plates, and they all devoured the scrumptious meal before them. However, as the meal progressed the quietness had gradually faded, giving way to conversations about Christmases past, family, politics, friends, business, and some gossip. They'd even briefly talked with Sean and Marita about their future in Michigan, with Ned managing to embarrass them immensely by mentioning his desire for grandkids – right away. It had been a wonderful dinner, and the wonderfulness had continued when the family moved from the dining room to the parlor, where they carried out their Christmas Eve tradition of trimming the tree. Everyone placing a special ornament on the beautiful Virginia Pine, during which time Mabeline, accompanied by another servant, served eggnog and Sean and Marita's wedding cake. A small two tier fruit cake, which was a traditional Irish wedding custom, frosted with white icing and topped with sugar cream flowers. Marita and Sean had cut the cake and performed the wedding tradition of feeding each other their first tastes, while the family looked on with joy, before they all sampled the delicious cake themselves. Afterwards, they'd resumed decorating the tree, and the Logan parlor rang with laughter and hummed with pleasant conversation, something that hadn't occurred in months. They were all connecting again, laughing again, bonding again as a family, when out of the blue they received unexpected visitors. It was Andrew James and his family, who were returning home from visiting relatives in Chilesburg, and decided to pay a brief call on the Logans to wish them a Happy Holiday. The family had been surprised, especially with a call being so late in the evening, and a bit nervous about the how James' would react to Sean and Marita's nuptials. They didn't want the evening to be ruined by any unpleasantness. But Ned had instructed George to show them into the parlor, knowing that he had no other choice. It was only proper, and concluding that the James' would find out about Sean's marriage soon enough. So the James' had been shown in and where a little surprised to find Marita and Isaac there, and were completely stunned to learn that Sean and Marita had married hours earlier. The mood of the parlor had quickly turned from cheerfulness to awkwardness. For though the James' were liberal in their views, believing in equal rights for Negroes, they didn't really agree with such a union. And thus their genial response to the news was a bit strained. Nonetheless, they'd stayed, after all the Logans were their friends, had been for many many years, and despite their disapproval of Sean's marriage, it was not worth ending a 30-year friendship over. The visit had been awkward at first, the conversation a little tense, but after the James took some eggnog and cake, they'd relaxed a bit and the visit had gone fairly well, with them staying for nearly an hour, before they decided to go, citing the lateness and the deteriorating weather. Ned had kindly suggested they stay for the night, stating that there was plenty of room for them in the house. But the James' had declined, assuring Ned that they'd make it home all right. So the James' had said their goodbyes and Ned had then walked them to the door, while Sean checked on the special arrangements he'd made for he and Marita's wedding night, and the rest of the family remained in the parlor, lightly chatting. Now Sean re-entered the parlor, making his way over to his bride, who was standing at the sideboard about to fetch another cup of eggnog...

"_Hey."_ He uttered quietly as he came to stand beside her, placing his hand at the small of her back, sending an intense wave of heat through her form.

"_Hey."_ Marita responded softly, nearly breathlessly as she turned her eyes to her husband, meeting his affectionate stare, completely forgetting about the eggnog she was about to get.

"_We should...get going too."_ Sean then said, his voice smoldering and deep, revealing his intense yearning to be with her, to be alone with his bride, to kiss her like he could only do in private, and to cherish her in ways that only he was meant to do...

"_Sean..."_ Marita sighed with an embarrassed smile, shyly dropping her eyes, even as she fervidly longed within, for what his utterance had implied and what was clearly emanating from his amorous gaze. _"I want...I want to go, right now."_ She uttered quietly, passionately, as she lifted her eyes back to Sean's face, stirring him even more. _"But we can't just...leave our families and head upstairs." _

"_Who said anything about heading upstairs?"_ Sean countered huskily, surprising her with his words, aching to taste her lips, but instead tenderly caressing a curl that hung next to her face.

"_Well if we're not going upstairs, where are we going?"_ Marita faintly queried, desire and confusion in her voice as she ardently held Sean's heated blue stare.

"_You'll see."_ Sean impassionedly replied in a hushed tone, that was etched with a smile, as he gently took his bride by the hand and led her back to the other side of the room, where everyone, including his father who'd returned from seeing the James' out, were gathered around talking. Upon reaching their families Sean was about to announce their plans to leave, when Isaac spoke first, stating that he was going to go. Ned had immediately rejected Isaac's declaration, insisting that the man stay there for the night, saying that it was Christmas, and thus he shouldn't go "home" alone, that he should be with family. Marita, Sean, and his siblings had concurred Ned's words, and thus successfully convinced a hesitant Isaac to accept Ned's offer, which was then followed by Sean finally announcing he and Marita's plans to go. Marita had then excused herself from the room to prepare to leave, with Alice and Lexy following behind, while Sean then took this opportunity to speak with Isaac one-on-one...

"_It's coming down pretty heavy isn't it?"_ Sean stated quietly as he joined Isaac, where he now stood, at the front window gazing out at the luminous snow that fell in the darkness.

"_Yeah it is."_ Isaac replied, his voice even and strong, his gaze remaining forward. _"Are you sure that you and Marita should be trying to travel in such a storm."_ He then firmly asked, briefly turning his gaze to the young man at his side.

"_Sir we're not leaving the property."_ Sean revealed. _"I...prepared a place for us to stay here on the ranch, but just not here at the house."_ He explained with a hint of shyness, feeling a bit uncomfortable about discussing the arrangements he'd made for him and Marita's wedding night with her pa, who didn't respond to Sean's clarification, but continue to stare out the window. His silence heightening the tension between them...

Silence –

"_Sir I know..."_ Sean began, shattering the quiet between him and the man, then for a moment pausing to center his thoughts, to speak them with properness and respect_. "I know... that it wasn't easy for you to come today."_ Sean then cautiously continued, his uneasiness slightly deepening at the man's failure to assert a response. _"But I'm glad that you d..."_

"_I didn't come here for you."_ Isaac calmly interjected as his eyes remained fixed out the window. _"I came here for my daughter."_ He said.

"_I know."_ Sean acknowledged. _"But I still want to thank..."_

"_Sean don't thank me."_ Isaac stiffly exclaimed, cutting him off, finally returning his gaze to the young man who was now his son-n-law, his eyes intense and stern_. "Just take care of my little girl."_ He then severely instructed, holding Sean's gaze.

"_Sir I will."_ Sean passionately vowed; his eyes serious and true, unwavering, matching Isaac's stare. _"I will."_ He then earnestly assured once more, promising the man that he'd never let anything happen to Marita.

Several minutes later, Marita, Alice and Lexy returned to the parlor and the family then walked the newlyweds to the door where they said their goodnights, then exited the home while the family looked on, watching as they disappeared on foot in the snow. Once they were out of sight, Ned shut the door and they all moved towards the hallway that led to the parlor, discussing what a wonderful, but tiring day it had been, all deciding that they were about ready to turn in, with Alice informing Isaac of the guest room that was being prepared for him, when suddenly there was a knock at the door, stopping their treks, startling and bewildering them all...

"_Who in the world could that be?"_ Clay questioned with puzzlement as they all looked towards the door, wondering who would be paying a call at such an hour.

"_Maybe Sean and Marita forgot something."_ Lexy deduced as her father now slowly made his way back to the door.

"_They wouldn't knock if they forgot something."_ Alice countered. _"They'd just come in."_

"_It's probably the James'." _Ned had then inferred. _"The roads might've been too bad for them to travel home."_ He said right before he reached the door and opened it, expecting to see the James' but was shocked with who he found. Someone whom he'd never thought would return to the ranch. It was his son, Jeremy Bradford, bearded and worn, with a child, no doubt his daughter, quietly sleeping in his arms.


	66. A New Beginning

Thanks everyone for reading and responding! I'm glad that you all liked the food at the wedding: ) Well this is the final "Chapter," but not my final post to this story. I still have the Epilogue to post, and I'm going to try and get it up within the next week or two.

Chynna – Thanks for the awesome response. It always wonderful to hear from other writers on my writing, and it's great to know that you're still reading!

**Chapter Sixty-five**

Flurries were falling, fluffy and white, flowing lightly to the ground, covering everything in sight, trees, bushes, flowers and barns, houses, stables and the pond. The Logan Ranch was a winter wonderland, simply lovely beneath the clouds of the wondrous night, where two young lovers – newlyweds, who were happy and so in love, passionately kissed in the mist of the falling snow…

_"How much further?"_ Marita breathed as she slowly pulled away from her husband's mouth, feverish from his touch, desperately wanting more of him.

_"Not far."_ Sean murmured, then seized her lips again, deeply – hungrily, before he then took her hand in his and quickly led her forward, through the garden and past the stables to the special place he'd prepared for their wedding night…

_"Oh my..."_ Marita faintly uttered when they reached their destination, shocked at the scenic sight before her - an old servant's home that hadn't been occupied for years, splendidly repaired to look like new. The home had been coated with a fresh layer of paint, and the bushes around it had been neatly trimmed, enhancing it's small porch that was beautifully lit with cranberry glass lanterns, hanging from it's roof, illuminating the railings that were adorned with pine garland and red bows. The wreath decorated door emitted sentiments of a home, while the windows sparkled on their own due to the candles that burned at their centers, culminating the yuletide glow around the house. _"When did you do this?"_ Marita then quietly asked, still stunned, yet so touched and happy, as she turned her gaze to her husband, whose adoring eyes were already upon her, watching her, loving her so much. _"I mean you've been so busy…" _Marita stated softly, her words nearly inaudible as she returned her eyes to the lovely home before them.

_"Yes I have."_ Sean whispered affectionately; then brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly, drawing her eyes back to him. _"But I made time to work on this, here and there…"_ He said, holding her gaze. _"And with the help of Alice and a few servants."_ He revealed as he now fleetingly touched her hair, his heart aching at how beautiful she looked with the snow lightly falling around her. _"We could've stayed at the main house."_ He then confessed. _"But I just wanted us to have some private time, some special time, like a honeymoon, before you go back to Michigan."_ He then quietly expressed, his stare passionate and warm, touching Marita's soul.

_"Every time I think you can't make me any happier you do something like this."_ Marita uttered emotionally as she held his gaze, her eyes emanating desire and love. _"Something beyond my imagination, my dreams."_ She softly professed.

_" Well 'this,' is only the beginning Mrs. Logan."_ Sean impassionedly avowed as he lightly touched her cheek, melting her heart. _"Cause from here on out, for the rest of our lives, 'this,' better than 'this' is how it's going to be."_ He declared, then leaned forward and gently kissed her brow, stirring Marita to a sigh and to tenderly request he repeat his poignant words. Sean instantly complied and began to speak what he'd promised once more when Marita stopped him, faintly interjecting with a smile; then asked her husband to speak her name. Sean then slightly pulled back to gaze into her eyes; then affectionately heeded her request…

_"Mrs. Logan."_ He whispered again, his words resonating like a melody through her soul, causing a deep smile to form on her lips, as she now thought how surreal this all seemed, like a fantasy to be finally married to Sean Logan. When he then took her mouth again, kissing her with quick passion, before suddenly lifting her from the ground, sweeping her up in his arms...

_"Sean!"_ Marita shrieked with surprise. _"What are you doing?!"_ She laughed, delight in her voice as he now moved them towards the house and the snow now fell heavier around them.

_"What do you think?"_ Sean smiled with joy and love. _"I'm taking you inside."_ He lovingly voiced; then kissed her again. _"Unless you want to continue this out here."_ He then huskily proposed.

_"I think that it's a bit cold for that."_ Marita responded with heat, yet still beaming with glee, before taking his lips.

_"Somehow I don't think the cold will be a problem."_ Sean fervidly replied, then tasted her lips once more, as he now carried his bride out of the snow, up the front steps of the home and onto its small porch...

Moments later they were inside, ardently kissing, in between romantic whisperings and blissful laughs, as Sean still carried Marita in his arms, down the narrow hallway, passed the small kitchen and sitting room, to the only bedroom in the house. Upon entering the bedroom, the lovers were again slowing an impassionate kiss, Marita giving Sean, short quick tastes of her mouth, feebly quenching their longing for more, a "more" that couldn't come soon enough. When she then reluctantly abandoned his lips and instantly noticed the room they'd just entered. Marita gasped in awe as Sean set her down on her feet, briefly kissing her hair, before he then removed his coat and blazer tossing them over a nearby chair. She was stunned and moved by the gorgeous décor of the room, which had a large, brown cherry, 4-post bed, the most exquisite she'd ever seen, positioned across the room, adorned with embroidered beige sheets. While white poinsettias, her favorite yuletide flower, beautified every corner of the room, and pine garland with ivory candles topped the dresser, and the mantle of the flaming hearth, to give the room a romantic glow. For several moments Marita stood quiet, taking in the beauty of the room, again finding it so unbelievable that she was here, that this incredibly wonderful man - Sean Logan, who was her best friend, her protector and her lover, was now her husband. She just couldn't believe it, she thought as the truth nearly overwhelmed her, flooding her heart with adoration and joy, when her husband now came up behind her, briefly slipping his arms around her waist; then hotly kissing her neck, causing her to pleasurably sigh. Sean then carefully removed her cape, gently slipping it from her shoulders, compelling her to slowly turn and face him. Marita instantly bound him with her eyes, further mesmerizing his heart with her sweet passion and amour; then she gently touched his cheek, her hand sensuously drifting to the nape of his neck, before she then faintly kissed his lips, teasing the intense yearning within him...

_"I love you."_ She then whispered with such deep tenderness that Sean was rendered speechless, unable to utter a response due to the swell of emotions she'd ignited in his soul. _"I love you."_ She softly uttered once more, then kissed him again, slowly, deeply, rousing Sean to a fervent groan as the cape now slipped from his hands and onto the floor. He then brought his now freed hands to his bride's face and passionately took command of the kiss, skillfully devouring her mouth, driving her to an amorous moan as they now moved across the floor, steadily turning round and round, almost dancing over it's wooden structure, when they gradually begin to disrobe, passionately undressing one another. Marita smoothly unhooked the simple buttons on his shirt, while steamily kissing and caressing his taut chest as it became exposed, spurring her husband to an ardent groan; then he seductively loosened her hair, rousing Marita to a heavenly sigh, as he heatedly cherished her exquisite neck, while removing the flowers and pins from her brilliant locks. He then turned his attention to her gown, easily shedding her of its skirt, before moving to the complicated clasps of her bodice, where he needed his wife's help to reach her alluring lingerie, a lace chemise that she wore beneath. They endlessly kissed, stroked, and nipped, with intense passion and longing, while continuously removing the remainder of their clothing, leaving them in a trailing heap on the floor behind them. When finally they came upon the bed, and Sean carefully lowered his bride to its softness, his gaze bound to hers as she came to lay beneath him. She looked so beautiful Sean sighed within, her eyes emitting such deep passion, yearning, and love, wanting and loving him just as much as he did her. For a split second, his breath fled his lungs, besieged by the incredible emotions of this moment, how unbelievable it was that after everything that had happened Marita Peters, no Marita Logan 'is finally'... _"My wife."_ He quietly uttered aloud as he lightly brushed his hand across her brow.

_"Forever."_ Marita then emotionally replied, seeing the awe in her husband's eyes, as she tenderly ran her hand through his hair.

_"I love you Mrs. Logan."_ Sean then whispered with deep passion and earnest, bringing his wife to the brink of tears. "I love you." He poignantly expressed once more inciting a stray tear to flow from her eye. Sean then adoringly brushed the tear from her cheek; then took her lips, hotly exploring her mouth, electrifying every nerve in her form, touching her soul, causing Marita to respond with a rapturous moan. Then she pulled him closer, surrounding him, embracing him, heatedly caressing his back and thighs, while his hands now affectionately touched her in the most intimate places, inflaming her, inciting her to sensually move beneath him, expressing her need to feel him, to give him her all. When Sean fervidly answered her erotic call by entering her warmth, savoring the feel of her body, before he tenderly begin to move within her. Both groaned at the immense ecstasy of their union, yet were further ignited with a deeper yearning, and moved with a deeper love that was more powerful than either had felt before. It was a new oneness, forged by the sacred vows they'd made, binding them closer than close, making them stronger than strong as they endlessly loved one another, giving their whole bodies and souls, creating a future beyond the pain of the past, creating a new beginning that would lead to forever.

Stay tuned for the Epilogue...


	67. EPILOGUE

I would like to thank **EVERYONE **who has read and responded to this story! **ALL** of your responses inspired me to continue writing this story over the past year and a half and truly made this writing experience exciting and fun for me! So **DEEPEST** THANKS:)

SPECIAL THANKS

hawaiianbelle – I really appreciate your faithful readership and reviewing! I'm so happy that this story was like the show continuing for you.

Yash – Thanks for all of the enthusiastic responses. It's been so great reading your exciting reactions to this story. To answer your question, I have a few ideas for another Legacy story, but I'm not sure if or when I'll get around to developing them, since the pressure that is school is about to go up a notch.

mjmm – Thanks so much for responding! I'm glad that you've still been reading. I've always enjoyed your insightful responses to this story!

Pricilla – Thanks so much for reading and responding! I'm so glad you enjoyed this story! It's always wonderful when readers feel like the story is an extension of the show.

Soapdoc – I'm shocked that you never watched the show.  It thrills me to no end to know that you were able to enjoy this story without having the foundation of the episodes that aired. Thanks so much for the wonderful responses!

**Epilogue **

Detroit, Michigan  
August, 1894

Sean entered the house; then closed the door behind him, glad to be home and so ready to see his family. He then walked into the foyer and hung his hat on the stand that stood in its corner, while happily announcing his presence. When he received no response he walked to the foot of the stairs and called his wife's name, thinking that perhaps she was on the second floor, but again he received no reply. So Sean then moved down the hall that flanked the stairs, occasionally stopping to peek in the rooms that were on his path, looking to see if anyone was in them, perhaps taking an afternoon nap, but he found no one, only scarcely furnished rooms, due to the newness of the home. They'd only moved into the house a little less than a month before, after having it built from the ground up. It wasn't a mansion like his pa's home in Lexington, but it was just as magnificent. Sitting on several acres of land, that had a partial view of Lake St. Clair; it was a white brick house, with bluish-gray shutters, oak wood floors, and gas lighting. The main staircase had beautifully carved handrails and posts, with balusters and treads accented with brass. There were two baths on the upper floor, a water closet on the main floor and plenty of room for entertaining, but limited space for overnight guests. It was a lovely home, their dream home, and it had taken hard work for him and Marita to get there. After their "honeymoon" on the ranch, Marita had left town immediately, thankfully without incident. For word had quickly begun to get out about Sean and Marita's secret marriage, and as a result had caused more problems for Sean and his family. They were already overwhelmed by the mess with Jeremy (A mess that didn't get sorted out until nearly a year later when Mrs. Donovan, Anna's mother, had come to Lexington, almost kicking and screaming, forced by Ned's investigator and confessed in open court to the truth surrounding baby Danielle. As a result, the Chambers lost the case they were so close to winning and Jeremy had gotten custody of his daughter.), but when news of Sean's marriage began to spread, the ranch had lost more business, which put a strain on the Logan's finances. Sean's office was vandalized, and he was completely ostracized by the few remaining liaisons who were still willing to work with him in town (which included Assemblyman Clancy who was severely disappointed and couldn't believe that Sean would "throw it all away over Marita"). This resulted in him being unable to complete the two weeks he had left as Deputy Director. In addition to these problems, Vivian attempted to have him rearrested for shooting her father (who'd died in late January from his injuries), which had delayed Sean's arrival in Michigan by three weeks. Once he finally got out of Lexington and joined Marita in Cholena, things didn't get any easier. For it had been nearly impossible for them to find a place to live. Even though they'd offered the Prichards more than what they were asking for rent to stay in their old home, the Prichards did not want them as tenants. So they'd gotten housing at a local boarding house, one of the worst in town, due to the other boarding houses being suspiciously full. Sean finding a job had been just as difficult as them finding a place to stay. For he couldn't get work at any of the local law and notary offices when people learned of his marriage to Marita. He encountered the same problems when trying to get work on many of the local orchards and farms, before finally getting a job at a timber house for meager wages and back breaking work. Sean had been outraged, but they needed the money. For Marita was pregnant and by then had been let go from her teaching job due to her marriage drawing too much "negative" attention to the school, and Sean had lost half of their savings in a foolish investment scheme in hopes that it would bring them more financial security - immediately. Being under such severe financial strain, Marita had sought work, something that Sean was totally against, and had run into the same problems her husband had encountered when he'd been searching for a job after arriving in Cholena. However, different from him she hadn't been completely shut out of the white collar jobs. For David Holmes had offered her a job in his office, which to this day Sean still knew nothing about, but Marita had turned him down knowing how her husband would react to her accepting such an offer. After continuously searching, she finally landed a job as a servant in a local aristocrat's home, which had horrified Sean. He hated seeing his pregnant wife work as a servant, and he and Marita had quarreled endlessly about it. Finances and the hours they worked was always the main source of their disagreements, along with her pa, who'd surprised them by moving to Cholena shortly after Sean had joined Marita there. The man just felt the need to keep an eye on his daughter, to "protect" her, something that he still didn't trust his son-n-law to do, which, for a while, had broadened the rift between he and Sean, along with the man's fury over Sean "reducing his daughter to a life of servitude after she had a promising career as a teacher." The situation had been hard, sometimes harder than hard, but through love and perseverance they'd gotten through it. After many lengthy discussions, extensive research (at least as much as their time would allow) and some serious prayer, Sean and Marita decided to try investing their savings once more, this time in steel. Luckily, it had paid off. It took a while, but they earned back the money they'd lost before and then some. From there they'd invested in real estate. Sean had purchased an old vacant building in downtown Cholena and gradually fixed it up, with Isaac's help, before he began renting out spaces inside. At first, it had been difficult to rent out, no whites wanted to rent from a white man married to a Colored and the blacks didn't trust him, but he'd finally persuaded a young Negro man, who was opening his own barbershop, to rent from him. Once Sean had acquired his first tenant, other tenants quickly followed, and with the profits they made from that building, as well as from their continuous investment in steel, Sean was able to purchase other small properties in Cholena (and later more valuable property in Detroit) and use the same business logic to make money. It had taken 4 years for them to feel financially secure, and even then, Marita was still hesitant about spending money. For when she and Sean moved to Detroit, due to their business growing more quickly there, Sean wanted to have them a house built right away, but Marita wouldn't hear of it, still feeling that they needed to be more financially stable. So Sean heeded her wishes, and they'd rented a house in the city, until he'd found a gorgeous piece of property 8 miles outside of downtown Detroit. He'd immediately purchased it; then surprised his wife, by taking her on a romantic carriage ride to the property, where he then wooed her with a candlelight picnic as the sun set over the lake, before then revealing his secret regarding the property. Marita had been stunned and touched, so much so that she couldn't be upset with his choice to purchase the property without her knowledge, and then nearly a year later they were moving into their new home that sat atop the property. Their business and investments were still doing very well, despite the struggles Sean faced daily from many who refused to do business with him. They weren't rich, but they were extremely comfortable, and therefore were well-known in the community. However, they still had few friends, and experienced constant prejudice, but thankfully, no violence. Their families visited as often as they could. With Isaac still living so close in Cholena they seen him the most, along with Lexy who'd come and stayed with them for the past three summers. The rest of the family had only come to visit twice over the past 6 years. For it had been difficult to get away from the ranch (which had slowly bounced back and actually grew after things settled down surrounding the scandal of Sean's marriage) and because everyone had been overwhelmed by their own changing lives (Clay, who still lived on the ranch, had recently married and had a new baby. Jeremy no longer lived on the ranch, hadn't since he'd won custody of Danielle, but was always busy working there and other places, refusing to accept Ned's money, trying to support him and his daughter. And Alice was currently engaged and planning a spring wedding.) Furthermore, Sean and Marita had not visited Lexington since they'd left more than 6 years before. It wasn't that they didn't want to. For they'd missed Lexington, and in fact next spring they wanted so much to attend Alice's wedding, but Jim Crow was now rampant in Kentucky, along with the Klan. Hence it was too risky for them to return to Lexington...Sean now walked passed the back stairs, approaching the screen door that led to the veranda on the side of the house. As he drew closer to the door he heard small voices, floating on the air, his children excitedly yelling and laughing outside. Pride and warmth instantly flooded Sean's heart as he quickened his pace, making his way through the screen door, out onto the veranda, down its stairs, and to the back yard, where he was instantly met with small voices happily calling his name...

"Papa! Papa!" His sons yelled with glee as they eagerly ran toward him. Shane, who'd be six in September, led the way, with 4-year old Justice, who like his brother was named after one of their great grandpas – Isaac's father, following behind. Within seconds they reached Sean, rushing him with joy and love as he first lifted Shane from the ground, giving him a strong hug, while inquiring about his day, before he then turned his attention to Justice, sweeping him up in his arms, giving him the same affection as he'd given his brother, while Shane now ran ahead of them, merrily calling for his "Mommy," excitedly announcing "Papa's home!" A moment later, his beautiful wife appeared before them, carrying a basket of freshly picked flowers, looking like a dream, taking his breath away. Even after almost 7 years of marriage, Marita still stirred his soul, quickened the love in his heart, and roused him to a passion more powerful than he'd ever known...

"Hey!" Marita uttered lightly – happily, upon reaching her husband, who was still carrying Justice in his arms, while Shane now skipped up beside her. She then greeted Sean with a kiss, tenderly pecking his lips...

"Yuck! Kissy!" Shane squeamishly exclaimed, upon seeing his parents kiss, causing them to blush with smiles, before he then childishly fled in playful disgust over what he'd just seen. Marita and Sean lightly laughed at their son's adorable response as she warmly touched Justice's back, who now wanted to get down, to join his brother in play across the lawn. Sean then gently set Justice down, and he and Marita adoringly watched as he ran to his brother a short distance away.

"So how was your day?" Marita then quietly asked as she returned her eyes to her husband, moved by his tender gaze, deepening the love and peace within her.

"Good." He softly replied; then kissed her lips once more. "And yours?" He queried as he reluctantly pulled back.

"Good." She sighed.

"And our little girl?" He then lovingly asked as he glanced down at her slightly bulging belly, gently placing his hand upon it.

"Our son is fine." Marita countered with a glowing smile as she softly rested her hand on top of his. Then kissed her husband's lips again. "Come on, help me finish setting up dinner." She then said, now gently grabbing Sean's hand, who was now smiling at her comment, how she'd smoothly stopped him before he could protest her claim regarding the sex of their baby. Marita was sure that it would be another boy, contending that she was the one who'd carried their sons, and thus she alone knew what it was like to have a boy growing inside of her. However, Sean thought differently. He was certain that this baby was a girl. For he wanted a girl, he'd prayed for a girl. Though he loved his boys more than anything in this world, he wanted a little "Marita" running around the house, and the minute his wife had told him that she was with child he knew it, he knew it within the deepest depths of his soul that it was a girl. But Sean didn't state this fact to Marita again, choosing instead to let it go, to not start another friendly debate with her this evening about their new baby. For she would see that he was right, he now thought with a smile. And thus was going to be stunned when she gave birth to their little girl in December. Marita continued to lead her husband forward, towards the table under the tree where she was setting up dinner, while across the beautiful greenery of the back lawn, which was live with trees and an array of colorful blooming flowers, their little boys ran and played, frolicking in the sunshine. This was their life, Sean and Marita both thought with amazement and joy. This was their dream, and though it was not without its problems. It never would be. It was real, which made it wonderful, and made them incredibly happy.

THE END


End file.
